Bühnenreif
by schafchen
Summary: Im neuen Schuljahr gibt es eine Theatergruppe an Hogwarts. Die Mitglieder sind bunt gemischt aus allen Häusern. Nach und nach entstehen Freundschaften. Auch zwischen der Gryffindor Ginny Weasley und dem Slytherin Blaise Zabini? Oder... sogar mehr als das?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Anmerkung: In meiner Geschichte lebt Dumbledore noch; ich brauche ihn und seine immer „lustigen" Ideen… sie spielt im siebten Schuljahr des Trios. Hauptpersonen sind Ginny Weasley und Blaise Zabini.

Anmerkung 2: Die Story ist jetzt relativ alt, angefangen vor Band 7. Es geht weniger um Action, als um das relativ « normale » Teenagerleben in Hogwarts. Streitigkeiten und Probleme gibt es natürlich immer, aber Voldi spielt nicht direkt mit. Daher der Prolog. Nennen wir es einfach: Erwachsen werden, Spaß am Theater und Fluff. Jetzt viel Spaß :)

Prolog

„Nein!"

Ein lang gezogener, spitzer Schrei ertönte. Eben noch drohte sein Kopf zu zerbersten, jetzt, langsam, klangen die Schmerzen ab. Mit letzter Kraft hatte Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, den tödlichen Fluch auf Voldemort gerichtet. Dann brach er erschöpft zusammen…er wusste, es war vorbei. Endlich. Der Kampf gegen den dunkelsten aller Magier war vorbei. Er würde nicht wieder kehren.

Kapitel 1 – Eine neue Idee

Strahlend sah Dumbledore sich in der Großen Halle um. Gerade wurden die neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser aufgeteilt. Schüchtern waren sie gewesen, wie jeder Jahrgang. Aber sie hatten nicht mehr diese Angst in den Augen. Voldemort war endlich besiegt wurden, die Zeit des Leidens war vorüber. Immer noch gab es dunkle Magier, die Unheil stifteten, jedoch hielten diese sich nach dem Sturz ihres Herrn zurück. Ja, es war Frieden eingekehrt in der Zaubererwelt.

Einige Schäden aus der Zeit der Dunklen Herrschaft waren freilich zurück geblieben. Besonders was die Laune der einzelnen Schüler anging. Viele waren immer noch verängstigt, konnten nicht frei lachen oder waren still und in sich gekehrt. Wer konnte es ihnen verdenken? Es war erst 2 Monate her, dass Harry in einem letzten finalen Kampf Voldemort ausgelöscht hatte. Einige der Schüler hatten Freunde oder Familie verloren. Dumbledore seufzte. Zum Glück waren die Dunklen Zeiten vorbei. Jetzt galt es, wieder ein neues Leben aufzubauen und das Lachen wieder zu erlernen. Nun lächelte er:

„Meine lieben Schüler! Wie immer möchte ich zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch einige Worte an euch richten…". Nach dem üblichen Teil über Schulregeln kam er zu dem, was ihm am meiste am Herzen lag:

„In den letzten Jahren hatten wir alle eine schwere Zeit. Dank dem Einsatz von Harry Potter ist dies nun vorbei. Aber viele von euch sehe ich immer noch viele zu ernst und bedrückt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder lachen lernen. Und es wird Zeit, dass die Häuser zusammen wachsen". An dieser Stelle erhob sich ein Getuschel in der Große Halle. Die Häuser zusammen wachsen? Nie! Besonders die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin sahen sich feindselig an. Wie sollte das gehen?

Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete Dumbledore die jungen Menschen vor sich. „Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Nur mit vereinter Kraft können wir, sollte es in späteren Jahren weitere Angriffe geben, diese auch zurück schlagen. Daher schlage ich für dieses Jahr ein besonderes Projekt vor.

Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei genießt in der ganzen Welt einen guten Ruf. Jedoch, das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Lernen. Die Älteren unter euch kennen unsere Feste, die Jüngeren sollen sie kennen lernen. Dieses Jahr habe ich etwas Besonderes geplant!". An dieser Stelle strahlte er. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen sich unheilvoll an. Wenn Dumbledore wieder einen seiner „grandiosen" Einfälle hatte, konnte das ganz schön aus dem Ruder laufen…

„Statt das Fest wie sonst von dem Lehrerkollegium organisieren zu lassen, seid ihr gefragt, liebe Schüler! Ihr werdet das Programm gestalten, die Räume schmücken, für das leibliche Wohl sorgen und auch sonst alles machen, damit dieses Fest ein Erfolg wird. Es wird nach den Abschlussprüfungen stattfinden und einen ganzen Tag dauern. Eure Eltern sind auch eingeladen."

Nach dieser Ankündigung breitete sich Tumult in der Großen Halle aus. Jeder schien mit jedem zu reden. Die Meinungen gingen weit auseinander. Viele hielten es mal wieder für eine von Dumbledores Schnapsideen. Als ob sie nicht schon genug zu tun hätten! Andere wiederum fanden es durchaus spannend. Es brachte Abwechslung in den grauen Schulalltag und selbst etwas zu organisieren würde sicher auch sehr interessant sein.

„Natürlich muss sich nicht jeder Schüler einbringen. Wir wollen niemanden zu etwas zwingen, an dem er keinen Spaß hat. Aber es wäre schön, wenn die meisten unter euch die Gelegenheit ergreifen würden, etwas anderes zu machen als nur für die Schule zu lernen. Und nun macht, dass ihr ins Bett kommt!"

Während die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler zusammen riefen, um ihnen den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu zeigen, redeten viele der älteren Schüler immer noch über die Ankündigung. Harry und Ginny gingen gemeinsam in den Gryffindor-Turm. Aus der Liebe war eine Freundschaft geworden, in der sich beide immer auf den jeweils anderen verlassen konnten. Ginny war klar geworden, dass sie in Harry immer nur einen weiteren großen Bruder gesehen hatte. Harry wiederum verstand jetzt, dass er in ihr einen Familien-Ersatz gesucht hatte. Auf einer solchen Grundlage konnten sie keine Beziehung aufbauen. Sie hatten sich schließlich entschieden, als Freunde weiter zu leben.

Jetzt jedoch diskutierten sie über die Ankündigung:

„Was meinst du, was wird man wohl alles machen können?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht mithelfen. Als Quidditch-Mannschaftskapitän habe ich auch so genug zu tun. Und Hermine wird sicher als Schulsprecherin auch keine Zeit haben…"

„…ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nur noch am lernen sein wird. Ihr macht dieses Jahr schließlich euren Abschluss!"

Harry schluckte. Stimmt, der Abschluss. So schnell hatte ihn das normale Leben wieder… er war froh, dass er wieder ein Schuljahr an Hogwarts hatte beginnen können. So konnte er vielleicht die Schrecken der letzten Monate vergessen und endlich ein ganz normales Leben führen. Wie gut es tat, einfach ein Gespräch zu führen, ohne Angst zu haben, dass seine Narbe zu schmerzen begann!

„Hm, Ron wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht helfen.", meinte er, „Er hat genug mit Quidditch und seiner Tätigkeit als Vertrauensschüler zu tun. Und du?"

Ginny überlegte. „Vielleicht, wenn etwas interessantes dabei ist, bei der Programmgestaltung oder so, würde ich schon ganz gerne helfen. Weiß ich jetzt noch nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Inzwischen waren sie beim Porträtloch angelangt.

„Ron hat mir das Passwort gesagt: Proskenion!" sagte Harry.

Die Fette Dame schwang auf.

„Ach, es ist toll, wieder hier zu sein!", freute sich Ginny und sprang übermütig in einen der weichen roten Sessel. „Es ist schön zu Hause, aber ich freue mich auch immer wieder, hierher zurück zu kommen."

Harry lächelte. Die Freude des rothaarigen Mädchens war ansteckend.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile beim Feuer und fragten sich, was sie dieses Schuljahr wohl erwarten würde. Später gesellten sich auch Hermine und Ron hinzu, welcher sich über die Erstklässler mokierte: „Die sind ja so frech! Wir waren ganz bestimmt nicht so!"

„Oh nein, garantiert nicht. Ihr wart immer brav. Nie Streit mit den Lehrern, nachts immer im Bett gewesen, keine Strafarbeiten…", zählte Hermine auf. Rons Ohren färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Na ja, vielleicht war da doch die eine oder andere Sache…".

Alle lachten laut auf. Es war so schön, wieder zusammen zu sitzen und befreit zu lachen.

Schließlich gingen sie ins Bett. Der nächste Tag würde anstrengend werden, der Unterricht begann wieder.

_So, das ist das erste Kapitel der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… na ja, ist noch nicht viel passiert. Es ist erstmal als Erklärung gedacht. Im nächsten seht ihr, was Dumbledore alles Lustiges vor hat…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 2 – Theater, Theater**

Der erste Schultag begann. Ginny wachte schon sehr früh auf. Rasch zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war gespannt, was sie alles erwarten würde. Da sie nun in der sechsten Klasse war, würde sie im Kurssystem unterrichtet werden. Dank ihres guten Abschneidens bei den ZAGs würde sie alle Fächer machen können, die sie wollte: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Kräuterkunde. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht gerade die leichtesten Fächer gewählt hatte. Aber sie würden es ihr ermöglichen, jeden Job zu wählen, welchen sie machen wollte.

Beim Frühstück traf sie auf Colin Creevey. Neben den Siebtklässlern war er ihr bester Freund. Ebenso wie sie war er Vertrauensschüler. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert. Aus dem nervigen kleinen Jungen war ein ruhiger, angenehmer junger Mann geworden. Da er sich auch körperlich verändert hatte, er war im letzten Jahr fast 20 cm gewachsen, gab es mehr als ein Mädchen, das ihn gerne ansah. Belustigt bemerkte Ginny die Blicke einiger Viertklässlerinnen auf ihrem Freund ruhen.

„Hi Ginny!"

„Morgen Colin! Gut geschlafen? Der Tag wird anstrengend!"

„Ja, wird er, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr! Hast du schon deinen Stundenplan?"

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall vorbei und fragte Ginny, welche Fächer sie machen wollte. Dann gab sie ihr mit einem Lächeln ihren Stundenplan:

„Sie haben sich viel vorgenommen, junge Frau! Aber ich denke, Sie können das schaffen."

Auch Ginny lächelte. Das Jahr fing gut an.

Ein Blick auf ihren Stundenplan sagte ihr, dass sie heute Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte. Neugierig sah sie zu Colin hinüber:

„Was für Fächer hast du gewählt?"

„Wahrsagen! Stell dir vor, ich habe heute gleich eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen! Aber dafür habe ich keine Zaubertränke mehr…". Sie verglichen ihre Stundenpläne. Tatsächlich, bis auf den Zaubertränke – Wahrsagen Unterschied hatten sie dieselben Fächer. Es war immer gut, einen Freund zu haben.

Nur bis zum Mittag würden sie erst einmal getrennt sein. Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten sie sich in der Großen Halle, als Ginny in die Kerker ab bog, während Colin sich auf den Weg in den Wahrsageturm machte.

Obwohl Professor Snape das Fach unterrichtete, mochte Ginny es dennoch gerne. Er hatte es auch nicht auf sie abgesehen wie auf Neville oder Harry. So konnte sie immer in Ruhe ihre Tränke brauen. Sie gewann zwar keine Punkte, verlor aber auch keine. Da sie sehr gut gelernt hatte, war sie sogar mit einem „Ohnegleichen" durch die ZAG gekommen.

Dessen ungeachtet, dass es die erste Stunde nach den Ferien war, ließ Snape sie einen komplizierten Trank brauen, mit welchem man verletzten Menschen Blut wieder geben konnte.

Es waren nur sehr wenige Sechstklässler in diesem Kurs. 3 Ravenclaws, 4 Slytherins und sie. Es störte sie nicht, die einzige Gryffindor zu sein. Am Ende der Stunde hatte ihr Trank al Einziger die richtige Konsistenz und Farbe. Sie freute sich; vor Zaubertränke hatte sie am meisten Angst gehabt, und jetzt schien es gut zu laufen.

Zum Mittagessen traf sie sich mit Colin in der Großen Halle. Er kam die Treppe herunter, sich angeregt mit einem hübschen, braunhaarigen Mädchen unterhaltend. Es war eine Hufflepuff ihres Jahrgangs. Grinsend sah Ginny die beiden an. Na, Colin würde etwas zu erzählen haben…

Tatsächlich sprach er beim Mittagessen von kaum etwas anderem als Nancy, so hieß das Mädchen, und ihrer gemeinsamen Wahrsagestunde.

„…ja und weil die anderen schon Partner hatten, habe ich also Nancy gefragt, ob wir zusammen arbeiten…"

„Und was habt ihr gemacht?"

Colin wurde leicht rot: „Handlesen…"

Ginny grinste in sich hinein. Was sie da wohl alles gelesen hatten…

Als sie nach dem Unterricht zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgingen, neckte sie ihn immer noch. Nachdem sie durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren, meinte er mit roten Ohren:

„Schau mal, am Schwarzen Brett scheint eine Neuigkeit zu hängen!"

„Du willst ja bloß ablenken.", ärgerte Ginny ihn. Aber es standen wirklich sehr viele Schüler vor dem Schwarzen Brett und diskutierten. Ginny und Colin drängten sich nach vorne:

_An alle Schüler!_

_Wie ihr wisst, ist dieses Jahr zum Abschluss des Jahres ein Fest geplant. Möglichst viele Schüler sollen dabei mithelfen. Einige Teile des Programms benötigen lange Vorbereitungszeiten._

_Daher ist das erste Treffen der **Theatergruppe** am Freitag um 20 Uhr in der Großen Halle. Jeder interessierte Schüler kann kommen. Das erste Treffen ist noch nicht verbindlich!_

_Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Sie wollen ein Theaterstück aufführen?", fragte Colin.

Ginny starrte den Aushang an. Eine Theatergruppe an Hogwarts? Das war etwas Neues. Aber interessant!

„Ginny?"

„Wie? Oh, ja… also, ich finde die Idee gut, und du? Es ist etwas anderes…"

„Willst du da etwa hingehen?"

„Ich denke, das könnte Spaß machen…"

„Aber… da spielen doch auch die anderen Häuser mit!"

„Na und? Es ist wirklich Zeit, die alten Vorurteile abzubauen… und ein gemeinsames Hobby halte ich für eine gute Möglichkeit!"

„... Es gibt doch schon Quidditch…"

„Das spielt man aber _gegen_einander, nicht _mit_einander. Und ich würde wirklich gerne Theater spielen…"

„Na ja, wenn du meinst. Das erste Treffen ist ja noch nicht verbindlich. Vielleicht komme ich ja auch mit.". Er lächelte sie an. Ginny grinste zurück. Die beiden konnten nicht wirklich miteinander streiten, selbst wenn sie gegensätzlicher Meinung waren.

Als Ginny abends im Bett lag, ließ sie sich die ganze Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Theater spielen würde wirklich etwas neues sein… keiner ihrer großen Brüder hatte so etwas gemacht, schon allein deswegen war es ein großer Reiz, in der Theatergruppe mitzuspielen.

Aber ob sie das überhaupt konnte? Ach Unsinn, jeder kann etwas Theaterspielen. Außerdem, hatte sie nicht schon oft genug ihr Talent ausprobieren müssen? Grinsend erinnerte sie sich an einige, schon Jahre zurück liegende Szenen:

„_Ginny, hast du meinen Teddybär gesehen?"_

„_Welchen Teddybär, Ron?"_

Oder auch einige Streiche, die sie mit den Zwillingen ausgeheckt hatte. Einmal stellte sie sich krank, sodass ihre Mutter abgelenkt war und Fred und George in die Küche schleichen konnten um etwas Süßes zu holen. Es war alles harmlos gewesen, aber man hatte es ihr abgenommen. Es würde sicher Spaß machen, ein ganzes Stück einzuüben und schließlich vor der Schule vorzuspielen. Glücklich schlief sie an diesem Abend ein.

Gespannt wartete Ginny die nächsten Tage darauf, dass es endlich Freitag wurde. Am Morgen saß sie zusammen mit Colin am Tisch.

„Was meinst du, wer wird wohl noch alles hingehen?", fragte sie ihren Freund.

„Hum?", antwortete dieser mit dem Mund voller Haferbrei. Genervt seufzte Ginny:

„Kau aus!"

„Wohin?", fragte Colin schließlich, nachdem er hinunter geschluckt hatte.

„Na, heute Abend, in die Theatergruppe!"

„Ach so, das meinst du… von den Siebtklässlern glaube ich niemand, die haben zu viel Stress mit ihren UTZ. Aber vielleicht einige der Jüngeren…"

„Und wer wohl die Leitung übernimmt? McGonagall, schließlich hat sie den Aushang gemacht? Oder Flitwick? Er soll ja wirklich was für Kultur übrig haben…"

„Vielleicht macht es ja auch Snape!"

„Haha, sehr witzig Colin!"

„Nein, wirklich! Und er sucht dann sicher ein sehr melancholisches Stück heraus…"

„Ja genau, was wird wohl für ein Stück gespielt werden? Ob wir das heute Abend schon erfahren?"

„Weißt du was, Ginny: geh einfach hin, und du wirst es sehen! Und jetzt lass mich aufessen, wir haben bald Verwandlungen!"

Gedankenverloren biss auch Ginny in ein Stück Apfel…

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie zappelig im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet. 10 Minuten vor 8 machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle…

_Anmerkungen: Jaja, wer wird wohl noch alles da sein? Und wer soll das Ganze leiten? Tja, das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel… und vielleicht auch schon, wie das Stück heißt. Vielleicht. Es wird sehr wahrscheinlich NICHTS von Shakespeare sein, weil ich finde, das wurde schon so oft geschrieben. Ich mag Shakespeare zwar auch, aber richtig wirken tut er nur in Englisch; und da mein Englisch aber längst nicht so gut ist, eine ganze FF so zu schreiben und eine zweisprachige FF ja noch verwirrender ist, wird es nicht Shakespeare werden…ich habe ein anderes Stück im Auge… na gut, mehr will ich noch nicht verraten! Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 3 – Erste Übungen**

Gespannt ging sie die Treppe, welche in die Große Halle führte, hinunter. Einige Schüler waren bereits da. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Die Gryffindor musste erst einmal schlucken – sie kannte fast niemanden von den hier Anwesenden näher. Suchend glitt ihr Blick umher. Sie erkannte eine größere Gruppe von Hufflepuffs verschiedenen Alters. Sie lachten gerade über etwas. Ginny mochte die Schüler dieses netten, aufgeschlossenen Hauses. Außerdem erkannte sie, dass sie doch nicht, wie sie gedacht hatte, die Älteste sein würde: in der Gruppe der Hufflepuffs standen 2 Siebtklässler, Justin Finch-Fletchey und Hannah Abott.

Auch einige Ravenclaws waren hier. Erleichtert bemerkte Ginny ein Mädchen aus ihrem Zauberkunst-Kurs, dass sie zu sich hinüber winkte. Lächelnd ging sie zu der Gruppe.

„Hallo Sarah!"  
"Hi Ginny! Willst du auch beim Theater mitmachen?"

„Ja klar! Ist schon ein Lehrer da, der es leitet?"

„Also wir haben noch niemanden gesehen… aber dafür sind erstaunlich viele Slytherins hier! Die wollen sich nur Ärger stiften."

Irritiert sah Ginny sich um. Tatsächlich, vereinzelt, meist im Schatten oder in Ecken standen einige Slytherins herum. Das Mädchen hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Schüler eines Hauses, welches sich so sehr von den anderen abgrenzt, auch da sein würden.

Hinter sich hörte sie Fußgetrappel. Einige jüngere Schüler aus Gryffindor kamen die Treppe hinunter gerannt, laut schwatzend:

„Wir sind die letzten! Ihr hättet euch beeilen sollen!"

„Ihr hättet ja nicht auf uns warten müssen…"

Ginny lächelte. Einen der Schüler kannte sie, es war Colins kleiner Bruder Dennis. Die anderen waren Zweit- bis Viertklässler. Von Gryffindor wäre sie also die Älteste. Aber immerhin gab es ja Sarah, Hannah und Justin. Auch einer von den Slytherins sah aus, als wäre er älter als sie. Verstohlen blickte Ginny zu ihm. Er war groß, schlank und hatte dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Haar, nicht zu lang, wie es neuerdings Mode war, aber auch nicht zu kurz. Wobei, über die Länge konnte man schwer etwas sagen, da es leicht gelockt war… beschämt bemerkte Ginny, dass sie den Jungen fast schon anstarrte. Da er im Schatten stand, war zwar nicht alles zu sehen, aber was sie sah, gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut… schnell drehte sie sich weg. Das fehlte ja gerade noch!

In diesem Moment stupste Sarah sie an: „Der Lehrer kommt!". Gespannt sah Ginny die Treppe hinauf. Eine Gestalt in langem, schwarzen Umhang schritt sie hinunter. Die Gryffindor erkannte sie als den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Besser: die neue Lehrerin.

Lächelnd ging Nymphadora Tonks auf die Schüler zu.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon gewartet. Na dann, lasst uns in die Große Halle gehen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, sie für unsere Proben zu benutzen."

Tonks hatte heute, statt der hellbraunen Haare, welche sie meist als Lehrerin trug, wieder eine bonbonrosafarbene Frisur.

Die Schüler folgten ihr. Sarah flüsterte Ginny ins Ohr:

„Es ist komisch, dass sie es ist, nicht wahr? Ich hätte eher gedacht, das macht einer der alteingesessenen Lehrer. Sie hat doch noch nicht so viel Erfahrung, oder?"

„Also ich mag sie sehr gerne und denke, sie macht auch einen fantastischen Unterricht."

Sarah murmelte etwas, was wie Zustimmung klang.

Inzwischen hatten sich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt. Tonks glitt mit den Augen durch die Menge:

„Gut, also wir sind ungefähr 30. Das sind eine ganze Menge, soviel hätte ich nicht erwartet. Na gut. Fangen wir an!"

Mit diesen Worten lächelte sie ihre gespannten Schüler an.

„Ich denke, als erstes solltet ihr eure Schulumhänge ablegen. Was wir hier machen, ist kein Unterricht. Und um Theater zu spielen, muss man sich bewegen! Die Umhänge stören dabei nur."

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erschienen einige Kleiderständer. Schnell glitten die meisten Schüler aus ihren Umhängen und hängten sie hin. Nur einige Slytherins, darunter der große Junge, standen weiterhin da, wie zuvor.

„Wollt ihr die Umhänge nicht auch ausziehen? Es ist so wirklich praktischer."

Daraufhin gingen auch die Letzten zu den Kleiderständern. Nur der dunkle Junge stand weiterhin da, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Nun sprach er:

„Ich denke, ich kann sehr gut für mich selbst entscheiden, was ich mache."

Tonks sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nun gut, wie du meinst, …"

„Zabini.", erklärte er ihr, „Blaise Zabini."

„Nun, ich denke während der Theaterstunden können wir beim Vornamen bleiben. Das gilt für alle. Wir sind eine TheaterGRUPPE, da ist es nicht nötig, so förmlich zu bleiben."

Ginny bemerkte, dass Blaise sich bei diesen Worten etwas versteifte. Pfs, sollte er doch. Sie fand ihn maßlos arrogant.

In diesem Moment fragte ein kleines Mädchen aus Hufflepuff:

„Frau Professor, sollen wir auch Sie beim Vornamen nennen?"

„Nein, ich denke, eher nicht… nennt mich einfach Tonks."

Tonks Blick traf sich mit Ginnys. Beide mussten sich abwenden, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Tonks ihren Vornamen nicht mochte.

Jetzt begannen sie ein Spiel, um die Namen der anderen erst einmal zu lernen. Das war gut so, denn s wirklich kannte Ginny die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser noch nicht. So wie ihr schien es allen zu gehen. Nach diesem kurzen Spiel lächelte Tonks wieder in die Runde.

„Gut, jetzt müssten wir alle unsere Namen kennen. Noch ein kleiner Test. Dennis, wie heißt Hannah?"

Verblüfft sahen sich die Schüler um. Dann, nach einem kurzen Moment, begannen alle zu lachen. Die Stimmung war nach diesem kleinen Scherz gelöster. Jetzt würde wohl das richtige Theaterspielen kommen! Gespannt sahen alle zu Tonks. Diese sah sich um:

„Als erste Übung werden wir… herumlaufen."

„Was?", fragte Ginny und einige andere fragten mit ihr.

„Herumlaufen! Ihr habt die Hälfte der Großen Halle Platz, bis zu den Kleiderständern."

Und schon ging sie munter pfeifend los. Unsicher folgten einige Schüler ihrem Beispiel, bis schließlich alle durcheinander im Raum herum liefen.

„Und jetzt", rief Tonks, „stellt euch einmal vor, ihr seid in einem Wald. Einige Blätter rascheln zu euren Füßen, der Wind rauscht in den Bäumen, ihr seht ein Eichhörnchen… was ihr wollt."

Ginny versuchte, die Anweisung umzusetzen. Um sich herum stellte sie sich einen Wald vor, in dem sie gerade einen Spaziergang machte. Bald meinte sie, die Bäume geradezu zu sehen. Bei dem Gedanken an einen Vogel lächelte sie in sich hinein.

Plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", zischte Blaise ihr zu.

Wütend sah Ginny auf seinen langen Umhang, über den sie gestolpert war. Er trug ihn nun über dem Arm, allerdings schleifte er etwas, so dass sie, ganz versunken in ihre Vorstellung, stolperte.

„Kannst DU nicht auf Tonks hören? Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen die Umhänge ablegen!"

„Habe ich doch!". Grinsend blickte er auf sie hinunter. Wieder einmal ärgerte sich das Mädchen, dass sie so klein war. Oder Blaise so groß.

„Aber erst jetzt!"

„Im Wald bei dem Spaziergang war mir warm geworden. Die Sonne schien."

Wieder Willen musste Ginny fast Lachen. Der Slytherin hatte Humor. Aber das konnte sie auch:

„Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich will noch etwas frische Luft schnappen.". Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, bereit, sich wieder ihrer Vorstellung eines Waldes hinzugeben.

„Frische Luft? In der Nähe deiner Muggelfreunde? Wo ist da die frische Luft?"

Wie hatte sie nur fast so etwas wie Symphatie zu diesem widerlichen Kerl empfinden können! Wütend drehte sie sich um und funkelte ihn an. Gerade als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, pfiff Tonks laut.

„Kommt her, wir machen jetzt eine weitere Übung. Ich erkläre sie euch."

Gespannt scharrten sich die Schüler um die junge Lehrerin. Ginny warf Blaise noch einen bösen Blick zu und stellte sich dann neben Sarah. Diese versuchte sofort, sie flüsternd in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln:

„Hoffentlich ist diese Übung besser als die andere… das eben war ja wohl voll daneben! Ich dachte, wir wollen Theater spielen und nicht im Raum rumlaufen…"

Ginny hielt sich mit ihrer Antwort zurück. Sie fand, dass Vorstellungsvermögen sehr wichtig war für das Theaterspielen – schließlich musste man sich in eine fremde Person hinein versetzen. Aber darüber wollte sie nicht streiten.

Währenddessen erklärte Tonks:

„Was ich als nächstes mit euch machen will, heißt Klatschtheater. Dabei spielen jeweils 2 Personen eine Szene, die sie sich während sie spielen überlegen. Es ist also wichtig, auf den anderen einzugehen! Es hört sich jetzt etwas kompliziert an, aber wenn ihr es macht, entwickelt sich das schon.

Die, die gerade nicht spielen, sehen zu. Und wenn einer von euch denkt, dass ihm die Pose, in der die Spielenden gerade sind, gefällt, dann klatscht er. Die 2 auf der Bühne „frieren ein", bewegen sich also nicht mehr. Derjenige, der geklatscht hat, geht dann für eine von den beiden Personen in die Szene und nimmt ihre Pose ein. Dann gibt er den nächsten Satz vor – für eine völlig andere Situation. Der andere muss nun darauf eingehen."

Einige Schüler sahen sehr verwirrt aus. Tonks bemerkte das und lachte.

„Wir probieren es einfach aus! Gibt es jemanden, der anfangen möchte?". Die meisten Schüler sahen schnell weg.

„Justin, was ist mit dir? Und Dennis?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen gingen nach vorne. Tonks erklärte:

„Ihr stellt euch jetzt einfach ganz normal hin. Wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage, sagst du, Dennis, einfach einen Satz, der dir gerade einfällt. Du musst dann darauf reagieren Justin. Entwickelt einfach eine Szene! Das nennt man Improvisation."

Neben Ginny flüsterte Sarah schon wieder:

„Was soll das denn bringen?"

Genervt hörte sie weg und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die beiden Jungs. In diesem Moment sagte Tonks: „Jetzt!"

Dennis sah seinen Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. Dann brachte er hervor:

„Eeeh… Erdbeereis ist echt lecker!"

Justin sah kurz aus, als wollte er gleich loslachen. Dann fing er sich wieder und antwortete ernsthaft:

„Mir schmeckt Schoko viel besser. Besonders, wenn kleine Stückchen drin sind!"

„Und Vanille erst!"

Die beiden kamen allmählich in Fahrt. Jetzt wühlte Justin in seiner Tasche herum:

„Es soll sogar Bertie Botts Bohnen in diesen Geschmacksrichtungen geben. Sieh, ich habe welche dabei!". Er hielt Dennis seine geöffnete, leere Handfläche hin. Sarah zischte:

„Da ist doch gar nichts!"

Jetzt konnte Ginny nicht mehr. Sie antwortete: „Das nennt sich Theater! Schon mal was von Pantomime gehört?"

Justin stand immer noch mit geöffneter Hand da. Dennis griff langsam hin. Da beschloss Ginny, dass es Zeit war, das mit dem Klatschen einmal zu versuchen.

Klatsch

Die beiden vor dem Publikum hörten sofort in ihren Bewegungen auf. Gespannt sahen sie zu Ginny. Diese ging zu Dennis, schickte ihn weg, und nahm seine Pose ein. Dann sagte sie:

„Oh! Deine Ratte ist ja so süß! Darf ich sie mal streicheln?"

Justin ging zum Glück schnell darauf ein:

„Ja klar. Du kannst sie auch mal halten, wenn du willst!"

„Oh, wie lieb von dir!"

Jetzt nahm die Gryffindor vorsichtig ‚die Ratte' von Justins Hand; also besser, sie versuchte, ihre Hände so zu halten, als hätte sie darin eine Ratte. Pantomime waren gar nicht so einfach…

„Die ist ja so süß! Wie heißt sie?"

Justin überlegte kurz. „Oliver!"

Ginny fand, es war Zeit, mehr Pepp in die Situation zu bringen. Also tat sie so, als würde ihr die Ratte hinunter fallen:

„Mist! Jetzt ist Oliver weg! Schnell hinterher!"

Der Hufflepuff war wirklich ein guter Spielpartner. Gemeinsam jagten sie nun hinter der imaginären Ratte hinterher:

„Ich hab sie gleich!"

„Autsch! Jetzt hat sie mich gebissen!"

Die anderen sahen dem Treiben der zwei verblüfft zu. Vereinzelt lösten sich Lacher. Die beiden Spielenden lagen jetzt nah nebeneinander am Boden und griffen nach der ‚Ratte', also in die Luft. Da kam ein Geräusch:

Klatsch

Ginny sah auf. Ein schwarzhaariger, gelockter Slytherin löste sich aus den Reihen der Zuschauer und trat auf sie zu.

_Anmerkungen: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Was denkt ihr über die Leiterin? Wer hätte das wohl erwartet? Und was meint ihr über den Verlauf der Stunde? Es ist ja erst das erste Mal, dass sich die Gruppe trifft, da kann man ja noch nicht gleich mit dem Stück anfangen (da spreche ich aus Erfahrung). Das kommt dann bald! Was denkt ihr jetzt, hat Blaise wohl vor? Tja! Schreibt doch einfach eine Bemerkung in Form eines kleinen Reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 4 - **

Blaise Zabini trat näher. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, machte er nur eine Geste zu dem jungen Hufflepuff – wie als wäre es unter seiner Würde, mit jemandem wie ihm zu sprechen. Justin verstand es dennoch. Leicht wütend zog er sich zurück und stellte sich zu den anderen ins Publikum. Blaise nahm seine Pose ein.

‚Komisch', dachte Ginny, ‚ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich hier einfach in den Dreck legt…'

Da bewegte sich Blaise plötzlich: sein ausgetrecter Arm schien etwas mit den fingerspitzen zu umfassen, vorsichtig zupfte er… nun hielt er anscheinend etwas zwischen den Fingern. Jetzt drehte er sich auf den Rücken, das ‚Ding', was immer es war, was er sich vorstellte, immer noch in der Hand. Neugierig drehte auch Ginny sich auf den Rücken und stützte sich mit en Ellbogen ab.

„Eine hübsche Blume, nicht wahr?", kam es in diesem Moment von dem Slytherin. Dabei betrachtete er seine Hand, also sicherlich die Blume, und wendete sie hin und her. Bevor Ginny noch irgendwie antworten konnte, redete er schon weiter: „Eine wirklich hübsche Blume… sie sollte für ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen sein…". Er sah ihr tief in Augen. Ginny wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Was sollte das? Spielte er wirklich nur Theater? Es schien ihr so echt… aber wieso?

Geschmeidig stand Blaise auf. Ginny war fast enttäuscht. Also platzte sie mit dem ersten heraus, was ihr einfiel: „Wo gehst du hin?".

UPS! Was hatte sie da nur gesagt? Er musste ja denken, sie wollte was von ihm! Aber, nein, sie spielten ja nur Theater… sie setzte sich nun selber auf, um auch aufzustehen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich gehe?". Mit einem fast lieben Lächeln – falls man bei Slytherins von lieb sprechen konnte – streckte er ihr die Hand hin. Zögerlich ergriff das Mädchen sie und er half ihr auf.

Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber. Er sah sie immer noch mit diesem unglaublich lieben Ausdruck an. Ginny fiel auf, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Er hatte ein Gesicht, dass man in früheren Zeiten wohl als „aristokratisch" bezeichnet hätte. Das enizige, was aus diesem Eindruck heraus fiel, war seine Nase. Sie war nicht so gerade und lang, wie man sie sich vorstellen könnte. Irgendwie wirkte sie, ja, fast spitzbübisch, jungenhaft. Blaise sah sie weiterhin an. Er schien sie geradezu zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Augen waren grün. Nicht leuchtend grün wie die Harrys, ein dunkleres Grün.

Jetzt sprach er weiter: „Eleonore…". Wie? Ach so, Theater, da kann man ja nicht den wirklichen Namen verwenden…

„…würdest du…". Jetzt schien er verlegen zu sein. Zögerlich trat Ginny einen Schritt auf ihn zu: „Ja, Olivier?"

„Würdest du… diese Blume… nehmen…"

Ginny hielt den Atem an.

„…und sie deiner Freundin Delphine geben?"

WAS! Oh, dieser Mistker! Bildete sie sich das ein, oder sah er sie wirklich kurz fies grinsend an? Aber nein, sofort hatte er wieder dieses erwartungsvolle Gesicht aufgesetzt…

Aus dem Publikum lösten sich vereinzelte Lacher. Jedoch schien niemand die Szene unterbrechen zu wollen. OK, jetzt war SIE am Zug! Sie versuchte ihre Wut zu zügeln. Tatsächlich gelang ihr ein Lächeln.

„Olivier… ich werde sie ihr geben."

An dieser Stelle lächelte Blaise selbstgefällig. Ginny sprach weiter:

„…ich denke allerdings nicht, dass sie sie annehmen wird. Oh mein Bruder,", hier sah Blaise kurz irritiert aus, „sie hat dich nun schon 3 Mal abgewiesen! Denkst du wirklich, du willst dich weiter zum Gespött machen? Die Molfys lachen schon über unsere Familie und deine törichten Versuche!"

Jetzt war es an Blaise, wütend zu sein. Was bildete sich diese Gryffindor überhaupt ein? Als ob ER mit IHR verwandt sein könnte! Da waren ja Welten dazwischen! Gerade noch rechtzeitig rief er sich zur Raison. Sie spielten nur Theater…

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als:

klatsch

Verwirrt sahen die beiden sich um. Wer hatte geklatscht?

Es war Tonks selbst. Sie bstimmte:

„So, die beiden haben lange genug gespielt, jetzt möchte ich mal einige andere sehen. Sarah, was ist mit dir? Und… Hannah?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen gingen nach vorne.

Ginny kochte immer noch etwas innerlich. Blaise schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er zischte er zu: „Das war noch nicht das Ende, Weasley!"

„Sehe ich genauso, Zabini."

Sie stellten sich an 2 verschiedene Enden der großen Gruppe.

Aufmerksam sah Ginny Sarah zu, wie sie spielte. Nach ihren Bemerkungen hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, Sarah sei so gut, dass sie keine Übung mehr brauchte – das Gegenteil stellte sich heraus. Sie spielte schlecht, fing an einer unpassenden Stelle an zu lachen und stand sonst da wie eine Kuh, wenns donnert. Außerdem ging sie nicht auf Hannah ein. Ein Teil des Dialogs:

„Oh, sieh einmal, der Mond!", meinte Hannah.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber in den Schatten gehen? Ich bekomme sonst Sonnenbrand.", kam es daraufhin von Sarah. Sie wollte die Szene unbedingt lenken. Hannah wurde immer verzweifelter. Zum Glück klatschte bald jemand Sarah heraus, und es zeigte sich, dass auch Hannah gut spielte.

Sarah stellte sich zurück zu Ginny: „Puh, das ist hier ja wirklich Kindergarten. Ich komme nicht noch einmal her, du etwa?"

Die Gryffindor zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte fest vor, weiter in der Gruppe zu bleiben.

Auf einmal rief Tonks aus:

„Gute Güte, es ist schon so spät? Ihr begebt euch jetzt besser in eure Schläfsäle! Das nächste Treffen ist nächsten Freitag. Wir treffen uns wieder 20 Uhr in der Großen Halle. Ich hoffe, die meisten von euch kommen wieder."

Wie die anderen schlenderte Ginny zu den Umhängen. Plötzlich fasste ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Tonks?"

„Könnte ich dich noch kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich." Ginny war überrascht. Was könnte die junge Frau wollen?

„Du spielst wirklich gut. Ich habe ja bereits ein Stück ausgesucht. Eine Rolle würde wirklich gut zu dir passen. Es geht um…"

krach

Einer der jüngeren Hufflepuffs hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Garderobenständer umzuschmeißen. Schnell lief Tonks hin:

„Ich erzähle es dir später!", rief sie Ginny noch über die Schulter zu.

Die Gryffindor nahm sich ihren Umhang, der glücklicherweise an einem anderen Stände rhing, und ging in den Turm. So wie sie Tonks kannte, würde sie es vergessen, Ginny zu erzählen, was sie gemeint hatte… na ja, sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

An diesem Abend lag Ginny noch lange wach. Sie dachte über das erste Treffen nach. Sie fand, dass Tonks ihre Sache wirklich gut machte. Die Übungen waren wichtig, um ein Gefühl für das Schauspielern, was ja noch keiner der Schüler vorher gemacht hatte, zu bekommen.

Leider brachte es das Denken an die erste Stunde unwillkürlich mit sich, dass sie auch an Blaise dachte. ‚Dieser arrogante Idiot'. Wie er sich aufgeführt hatte! Aber schauspielern konnte er wirklich gut. Kurz erwischte Ginny sich bei dem Gedanken, wie sie daran dachte, was der Slytherin wohl von ihr dachte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. So ein Unsinn.

Zum Glück war der nächste Tag frei. Ginny schlief lange. Als sie endlich aufstand, war die Frühstückszeit schon lange vorbei. Nachdem sie eine ausgiebige Dusche genommen hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte viele Hausaufgaben zu machen… obwohl erst eine Woche vergangen war, schienen die Lehrer zu denken, es gäbe nur ein Fach, welches die Schüler hätten: jeweils das, welches sie unterrichteten. Dementsprechend viel hatte das Mädchen zu tun

Als sie in den gemütlich eingerichteten, kreisrunden Raum trat, winkte Colin ihr zu: „Hey! Ginny!"

Sie ging af ihren Freund zu.

Er sagte: „Ich habe dir etwas vom Frühstück mitgebracht. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du länger schläfst."

Dankbar blickte das Mädchen ihn an. Sie griff nach dem Stapel Brote. Colin schien zu denken, sie habe seit Wochen nicht gegessen…

„Und, wie war die erste Stunde? Dennis hat mir ja schon einiges erzählt, er fand es wirklich gut."

„Mmhh.", murmelte Ginny mit dem Mund voller Käse-Schinken-Toast. Sie schluckte, dann sagte sie: „Ich fand es auch sehr gut. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Wusstest du, dass Tonks die Leiterin ist? Sie ist lustig."

„Ja. Und du hast mit einem Slytherin gespielt, habe ich gehört?"

Sofort blickte Ginny ihn wütend an: „Er ist so ein Arschloch."

„Dafür müsst ihr aber eine schöne Szene gespielt haben…"

„COLIN!" platsch. Ein Toast landete in seinem Gesicht. Er lachte trotzdem noch.

„Was hast DU eigentlich gestern Abend gemacht?"

Das Lachen hörte auf. „Äh…"

„Aha?"

„Ich habe gelernt."

„Und was?"

„Wahrsagen…", nuschelte Colin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„WARTE MAL, das ist doch das Fach, dass du mit Nancy hast! Lasst mich raten, ihr habt gemeinsam eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?"  
Widerstrebend nickte ihr Gegenüber. Er war feuerrot geworden. Jetzt lachte Ginny.

„Jaja, und, habt ihr wieder Handlesen geübt?"

Falls dies noch möglich war, wurde Colin noch röter. Er senkte seinen Kopf. Das Mädchen lachte lauter. Das war ja so süß!

platsch Ein Toast flog an ihr vorbei und landete auf dem Boden. Erstaunt sah Ginny ihm hinterher. Sie blickte auf ihren Freund. Er grinste.

„Schade, dass ich nicht auch mal Jäger beim Quidditch war, dann hätte ich jetzt getroffen."

Die beiden Freunde grinsten sich an.

Es wurde noch ein lustiger Vormittag. Erst am Nachmittag kam Ginny dazu, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Gegen 5 bemerkte sie, dass ihr ein Buch fehlte, um einen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen fertig zu schreiben. Lustlos ging sie in die Bibliothek.

_Ja, und was sie dort macht, und ob sie dort wohl jemanden trifft (Überraschung Überraschung! ) erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel! Und bald kommt auch die große Auflösung: welches Stück wird gespielt? Aber davor könnt ihr euch erstmal auf eine schöne zweite Theatergruppenstunde freuen… Habt ihr eine Idee, welche Stück genommen werden könnte? Hinterlasst mir doch einfach eure Vorstellungen in Form eines kleinen Reviews! (ihr könnt natürlich auch so reviewn! )_

_Danke an alle, die mir schon eine Meinung hinterlassen haben rumknuddel Schreibt doch wieder, wie es euch gefällt!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 5 – Unerwünschte Begegnung**

Wie an einem Samstagnachmittag üblich, war die Bibliothek von Hogwarts mit Schülern bevölkert. Nicht nur Ginny hatte die Idee gehabt, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen…

Seufzend machte die Gryffindor sich auf die Suche. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf den Aufsatz. Aber zum Glück war Verwandlung eines ihres stärksten Fächer, es würde nicht allzu lange dauern.

Nachdem sie mehrere Regalreihen entlang gewandert war, fand sie das Buch, welches sie gesucht hatte: „Verwandlung Toten Holzes in ein Lebendig Getier". Es war sehr alt und schwer. Daher war es wohl besser, sie blieb für den Aufsatz in der Bibliothek.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Hier musste doch irgendwo ein Tisch frei sein? Leider nicht.

Sie ging weiter in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Dann sah sie ihn: den freien Platz! Rasch ging die darauf zu. Nur der Tisch war mit einem Bücherstapel belegt… sicher einige, die Madam Pince noch nicht geschafft hatte, weg zu packen. Sie schob sie beiseite und setzte sich hin.

„Hey! Was glaubst du, was du da machst!". Hinter dem Bücherstapel tauchte ein verärgert aussehender, dunkler Lockenkopf auf. ‚Oh nee, wird ich den denn nie los?'

„Ach, das hätte ich mir ja denken können! Eine Gryffindor. Ihr denkt auch, euch gehört die ganze Welt?", sagte Blaise Zabini.

„Ja, und ihr Slytherins denkt, ihr könnt euch die ganze Welt kaufen…", erwiderte Ginny.

„Natürlich nicht. Wobei…", seine Augen funkelten höhnisch, „das Geld dazu hätten wir, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen…"

Jetzt war Ginny wirklich wütend. Hallo, musste denn jeder immer wieder darauf rumreiten, dass ihre Familie nicht so viel Geld hatte?

„Taktgefühl kann man auch mit noch so viel Geld nicht kaufen. Ich dachte, du hättest eine bessere Erziehung genossen. Ach nein, ich vergaß, wie denn, wenn die Eltern nie da sind?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Weasley!". Er funkelte sie nun böse an.

Doch Ginny war jetzt richtig in Fahrt. „Ja, du fandest es wahrscheinlich schön, an Weihnachten statt einer Umarmung deiner Eltern und eines schönen Abends mit ihnen nur ein großes Geschenk zu bekommen, was dein eh schon übervolles Zimmer noch voller machte?"

Blaise war jetzt merkwürdig still geworden. Wortlos stand er auf und ging.

Das Mädchen sah ihm verblüfft hinterher. Seit wann ließen Slytherins eine Gelegenheit zum Streiten aus? Ob sie ihn ernsthaft verletzt hatte? Das hatte sie nicht gewollt!

„Blaise!", rief sie ihm hinterher. „Warte!". Sie rannte los. Zum Glück war der Slytherin noch nicht weit gekommen. Sie packte ihn am Arm, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Was willst du?". Ginny erschrak. Er sah sie mit einem so kalten Blick an, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Ich…"

„Was ist nun? Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu tun, als einem stotternden Kind zuzuhören."

‚Kind? Wieso wollte ich mich überhaupt bei ihm entschuldigen?'. Sie sah ihn grimmig an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja bei dir entschuldigen, wegen dem, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso es dich so verletzt hat, aber es war unter der Gürtellinie. Aber… wenn du so ein arrogantes Arsch bist, …"

„PSST! RAUS! RAUS AUS MEINER BIBLIOTHEK!". Wütend kam Madam Pince angestürmt. Ups! In ihrer Rage war die Gryffindor viel zu laut gewesen. Jetzt half nur noch Flucht. Madam Pince konnte wirklich sehr rabiat werden… dabei war ihr Talent immer wieder beeindruckend, flüsternd zu schreien, so paradox das klang.

Ratlos ging Ginny über die Gänge. Und jetzt? Blaise war ihr anscheinend ernstlich böse. Hätte er sonst so kühl reagiert? ‚Ach was, er ist ein Slytherin.'. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die würden sich wohl nie ändern. Und den Aufsatz würde sie wohl morgen schreiben müssen.

Die Woche ging ihren gewohnten Gang. Das Gryffindor-Mädchen freute sich schon wieder auf den Freitag. Was würde die Theatergruppe wohl diesmal machen? Allerdings hatte sie auch etwas Angst. War Blaise ihr immer noch sauer?

Wie fies konnten Slytherins werden? Sehr fies… das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. Oje…

Vor den Frei-tag hat das Schicksal jedoch die Voll-tage gesetzt – also die Werktage.

Dienstag im Zauberkunst-Unterricht erfuhr sie jedoch etwas, was ihre Freude auf den Freitag noch steigerte: Sarah würd nicht wiederkommen.

„Es ist mir einfach zu kindisch", meinte die Ravenclaw, „ich dachte, wir spielen richtige Stücke, die Klassiker, weißt du?"

„Sarah", sagte Ginny ernsthaft, „bevor man mit den Proben beginnen kann, muss sich Tonks doch ein Bild von unserem Können machen."

„Professor Tonks", korrigierte Sarah. Diese Ravenclaws! Aber zum Glück waren die meisten ok… Sarah hatte halt einen Spleen. Kann man nichts machen. Sie war stolz darauf, Jahrgangsbeste zu sein und versuchte den anderen bei jeder Gelegenheit ihre Überlegenheit zu beweisen – selbst wenn es bei der Zweiten des Jahrgangs, Ginny Weasley, war.

„Außerdem denke ich, dass wir mit den Spielen erst einmal an das Theaterspielen gewöhnt werden sollen. Wir haben das schließlich alle noch nie gemacht!"

Die Gryffindor bemerkte, dass Sarah etwas beleidigt aussah. Ups, das musste ja auch nicht sein.

„Na komm, konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf den Unterricht. Wie ging die Handbewegung?"

Das war das beste Mittel, Sarah wieder in gute Laune zu bringen: sie nach etwas fragen, wobei sie einem helfen konnte.

An diesem Tag gab es gleich noch eine Überraschung für Ginny. Als sie nach dem Mittagessen in den Verwandlungen-Raum ging, kam ihr ein einzelner Slytherin entgegen. Er schien aus der Bibliothek zu kommen. Als sie ihn sah, fühlte Ginny die Röte in sich aufsteigen. Blaise… wenn er ihr nun noch böse war? Ob er ihr etwas an den Kopf werfen würde? Sie verhexen? Oder einfach – eisig schweigen?

Nun waren sie fast auf gleicher Höhe.

Unwillkürlich hielt Ginny den Atem an. Dann…

„Guten Tag.". Dabei senkte er fast unsichtbar den Kopf ein wenig. Verdattert antwortete die Gryffindor mit ‚Hallo'.

Auf dem weiteren Weg in den Unterrichtsraum grübelte Ginny nach. Ob das wohl seine Art war, ihr zu sagen, dass er ihr verziehen hatte? Ein komischer Junge…

Die weiteren Tage der Woche vergingen wie im Flug unter Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Lernen. Schon war es wieder Freitag. Ein Blick auf Colin zeigte ihr, dass auch er an diesem Abend etwas vorhatte. Er lief mit einem verträumten Lächeln im Gesicht herum und sah immer wieder unbewusst in seine Handfläche. Fast musste seine beste Freundin los lachen. Er war zu süß, wenn er verliebt war. Sie drückte ihm die Daumen.

Wie in der Woche zuvor war das Mädchen schon beim Abendessen aufgeregt. Was Tonks wohl heute mit ihnen vorhatte?

Pünktlich 5 Minuten vor 8 traf sie in der Großen Halle ein. Einige andere Schüler standen schon da. Es schienen weniger zu sein als das letzte Mal. Oder kam ihr das nur so vor? Wieder standen einige Schüler am Rand. Slytherins. Die waren immer noch da? Ginny war ernsthaft erstaunt. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Slytherins hätten das Ganze ebenso wie Sarah kindisch gefunden. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt.

Um 8 traf Tonks ein. Sie hatte wieder ihr geliebtes bonbonrosafarbenes Haar. Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln öffnete sie die Tür zur Großen Halle.

„Rein mit euch! Es wird wieder eine lustige Stunde, das verspreche ich euch."

Auch die Garderoben-Ständer standen schon bereit. Ohne, dass Tonks etwas sagen musste, hängten die Schüler ihren Umhang hin. Nur einer stach mal wieder aus der Reihe: ein ganz gewisser Slytherin ging einfach an den Kleiderständern vorbei. Verwundert sah Ginny ihm nach. Aber… er hatte gar keinen Umhang an! Er musste ihn also schon vorher ausgezogen haben. Die Gryffindor unterdrückte ein Lächeln. War das seine Art von Humor?

Blaise musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Dabei zog er eine Augebnbraue hoch und sah sie etwas verächtlich an.

Humor? Der? Nie im Leben! Wie hatte sie so etwas denken können… der war nur ein arroganter, verzogener Kerl!

„Sooo, womit beginnen wir denn heute?". Tonks sah sich strahlend im Kreis um. Es waren wirklich weniger geworden, Ginny hatte Recht gehabt. Sie waren nur noch 17 Schüler.

„Am besten, wir machen uns erst einmal etwas locker. Also, wie letzte Woche: lauft einfach etwas herum!"

Gespannt machten die Schüler dies. Bald folgte Tonks' erste Anweisung:

„Ihr seid in der Stadt. In der Hand habt ihr einen großen, schweren Koffer. Bummeld geht ihr durch die Straßen, schaut in die Schaufenster…"

Eifrig setzten die Schüler die Anweisungen um.

„Jetzt sehr ihr auf die Uhr und bemerkt: es ist spät! Euer Zug kommt gleich. Ihr müsst rennen. Vergesst dabei nicht euren großen, schweren Koffer."

Tatsächlich waren einige kopflos losgerannt, ohne daran zu denken, dass sie ja noch einen Gegenstand bei sich haben sollten.

Ginny währenddessen mühte sich ab, trotz „Koffer" so schnell wie möglich voran zu kommen. Es war gar nicht so leicht, sich auf so viel Sachen gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren.

Jetzt ging Tonks noch einen Schritt weiter: „Und nun… stolpert ihr! Das hat gerade noch gefehlt, euer Koffer platzt auf und ihr müsst eure Sachen einsammeln. Vergesst nicht, iuhr wollt den Zug noch erwischen!"

Überall fielen die Schüler nun um – mal mehr, mal weniger theatralisch oder echt. Ginny entschied sich dafür, über ihren Koffer zu stolpern. Plumps

Krach

„Au!"

„Was machst DU unter mir?"

„Hallo, wer ist denn hier auf wen drauf gefallen!"

Blaise und Ginny funkelten sich böse an. Dann besannen sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Geh zur Seite, ich muss meine Sachen aufsammeln.". Mit diesen Worten schubste Blaise die Gryffindor grob zur Seite.

„Heh, kannst du nicht aufpassen?". Fast wäre sie noch einmal gestolpert, diesmal wirklich.

„Du musst mir ja nicht im Weg rumstehen!"

„Entschuldige mal, aber hier ist doch Platz genug für uns alle."

„Oh tut mir Leid, wie KONNTE ich dich nur übersehen! Ist ja auch wirklich schwer, bei der Signalfarbe." Dabei sah er verächtlich auf ihre roten Haare.

„Spinnst du?"

„Aber wenigstens hat die Farbe sicher einen Zweck. Damit eure Mutter euch auch alle wiederfinden kann. Muss ja sonst zu schwierig sein, zwischen den ganzen Muggeln mit denen ihr euch umgebt! Das hat sicher schon abgefärbt."

Ginny blieb vor Wut der Mund offen stehen. Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! „Du…", knurrte sie.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich habe schließlich einen Zug zu erwischen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Fast wäre Ginny ihm nach und hätte sich auf ihn gestürzt. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich zügeln. DAS würde er zurück bekommen…

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass auch Blaise alles andere als glücklich drein sah. Wäre er kein Slytherin gewesen, hätte man diesen Gesichtsausdruck wohl als ‚beschämt' einordnen können… aber die Mitglieder des Hauses der Schlange schienen ja so etwas wie Reue nicht zu kennen.

„Kommt alle her!"

Die Stunde war weiter fortgeschritten. Sie hatten einige weitere, lustige Übungen gemacht. Ginny hatte sich zurück gehalten. Sie war immer noch wütend.

„Die Übung, die wir jetzt machen, habe ich vorher selbst noch nie ausprobiert. Aber ich denke, sie wird euch gefallen. Also: ich habe hier eine Box mit Zetteln. Auf jedem dieser Zettel steht ein Gefühl. Ihr zieht einen. Jemand anderes bekommt gleichzeitig von mir ein dazu passendes Gefühl gesagt. Verstanden? Gut. Dann werden diese beiden ‚aufeinander losgelassen', das heißt, sie spielen eine Szene. Dabei müssen sie das Gefühl vom Zettel, beziehungsweise das, was ich ihnen gesagt habe, haben. Das Ziel der Szene ist es, möglichst realistisch zu einem Kompromiss zu kommen, dass also am Ende beide ähnlich sind. Ihr könnt am Ende beide eines der vorgegebenen Gefühle haben, oder euch irgendwo in der Mitte treffen. Alles klar?"

Einige der Schüler sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Aber Ginny hate verstanden, was sie meinte. Es war wieder eine Improvisationsübung, wie das meiste.

Tonks schien zu bemerken, dass Ginny nicht so verwirrt aussah wie viele der anderen Schüler.

„Ginny; willst du anfangen? Du warst heute bisher recht ruhig."

Die Gryffindor ging nach vorne.

„Soo, jetzt brauchen wir noch einen Partner…". Tonks ließ die Augen über die vor ihr Stehenden schweifen. „Was ist mit dir?"

‚Ich werde ihn echt nie los! Liegt denn ein Fluch auf mir?'

Blaise trat vor. Er sah auch nicht begeistert aus. Mürrisch sah er sich um.

„Ginny, zieh bitte einen Zettel!"

‚Bitte bitte nichts Schlimmes… bitte bitte…' WUT! Das war ja super. Genau das Gefühl hatte sie gebraucht. Ihre Augen blitzten angriffslustig. Das konnte spannend werden!

Währenddessen hatte Tonks ihr über die Schultern gelugt. Auch sie hatte ein Blitzen in den Augen, als sie zu Blaise hinüber ging. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Er sah sie geschockt an. Der Slytherin sah aus, als ob ihm jemand gesagt hätte, er würde seine gesamte Zauberkraft verlieren und fortan in der Muggelwelt Straßen fegen. „Ich glaube, ich habe nicht ganz verstanden…". Tonks flüsterte es ihm noch einmal ins Ohr. Sie hatte ein diebisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich nicht. Knallrümpfige Kröter schienen nichts gegen das zu sein, was ihn erwartete.

„So, habt ihr beide euer Gefühl verstanden? Dann können wir ja anfangen!"

Tonks hatte wieder ein Strahlen auf dem Gesicht, dass einem Angst und Bange werden konnte. Ihre bonbonrosafarbenen Haare hüpften auf ihrem Kopf hin und her.

Jetzt wurde Ginny doch etwas mulmig. Was hatte Blaise bloß für ein Gefühl? Ach, einfach spielen!

Auf ein Klatschen von Tonks hin drehten sich die beiden Schüler zueinander um. Ginny legte einen Ausdruck äußerster Wut auf ihr Gesicht – was ihr nicht schwer fiel.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah Blaise sie ganz anders an, als sie erwartet hatte. Ein – wie könnte man sagen? – freundlicher, fast zärtlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Über ihre Wut schien er eher erschrocken zu sein.

Obwohl ihr etwas mulmig war, machte Ginny einen Schritt nach vorne. Die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt. Als sie redete, spuckte sie die Worte geradezu aus:

„Wie konntest du es wagen!"

Weiter sah er sie erschrocken an.

„Ich... ich wollte das nicht!"

„Und warum? Hättest du nicht vorher überlegen können?"

„Manchmal... rutschen einem die Wörter einfach so heraus!". Um Verzeihung heischend sah er sie an. In seinen Augen lag etwas... konnte man es als Schmerz bezeichnen?

Ginny währenddessen wurde etwas unsicher. Ok, sie war wütend. Sie stritt sich mit Blaise. Aber worüber? Vielleicht hatte er eine Idee... „Rausrutschen nennst du das? Du hast mich beleidigt! Es kann einem nur etwas rausrutschen, was auch schon in einem drin ist!"

„Anne... ich...". Jetzt sah er wirklich verzweifelt aus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll!"

„Was sollte es da noch zu erklären geben?". Jetzt kam die Gryffindor wirklich in Fahrt. „Ich habe damit nicht angefangen. DU konntest dich nicht zurück halten. Warum...". Weiter kam sie nicht. Blaise war auf sie zugegangen und stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie, sodass sie zu ihm hinauf sehen musste, was ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Unterlegenheit gab. Aber noch viel mehr irritierte sie der Ausdruck, mit dem er sie aus seinen grünen Augen heraus ansah. „Ob du...". Seine Augen waren nicht nur grün. Sie waren mit kleinen, golden bis braunen Sprenkeln durchsetzt. Fast hielt Ginny den Atem an. „Ob du mir verzeihen kannst?". Damit legte er die Arme um sie und zog sie ein Stück an sich heran. Dabei drehte er den anderen Schülern den Rücken zu. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter. Gebannt sah Ginny ihn scheinbar millimeterweise auf sich zubewegen. „Wie...?" brachte sie heraus.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich könnte dich doch nie verletzen.". Diese Worte flüsterte er fast. Dennoch war seine Stimme in der ganzen Großen Halle zu hören. Nicht nur Ginny hielt den Atem an.

Jetzt war Blaise nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange kitzeln. Es wurde eng, sie musste etwas machen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken: „Pascal!". Ihre Gesichter berührten sich jetzt fast. Dann...

Klatsch

Strahlend sah Tonks die beiden an. Hinter ihr begannen die Schüler zu klatschen und zu murmeln. Sie schienen die Gefühle, welche beide gehabt hatten, schnell erraten zu haben.

„Das habt ihr wunderbar gemacht! Wirklich. Oh Ginny, ich wünschte, ich wäre an deiner Stelle gewesen!". Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. Das Mädchen wurde etwas rot. Hoffentlich hatte niemand gemerkte, dass das „P" bei Pascal fast wie ein „B" geklungen hatte... zum Glück hatte sie sich noch rechtzeitig gefangen.

Die anderen Schüler redeten aufgeregt. Jeder schien sie bewundernd anzusehen. Dennis quiekte: „Wie hast du das gemacht? Es kam mir vor, als wärt ihr wirklich ein Liebespaar! Du scheinst gar nicht mehr Ginny zu sein wenn du auf der Bühne stehst.". Die Gryffindor quittierte das mit einem Lächeln. Ja, auf der Bühne war wirklich alles anders...

Zaghaft wagte sie einen Blick zur Seite, wo Blaise stand. Wieder hatte er einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Aber irgendetwas war anders... vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht mit einem bösen Blick bedachte sondern weiter neutral schaute. Nur eine Augenbraue zog er fragend hoch. Schnell wand sie den Blick ab. Das fehlte ja noch, dass er dachte, sie beobachte ihn!

Noch einige weitere Schüler spielten jeweils zu zweit. Es trafen sich die Gefühle Freude und Trauer, Verschlossenheit und Partyfreude sowie Angst und Mut. Ein letztes Paar bestehend aus Hannah und Dennis hatte Probleme sich zu finden. Ginny brauchte eine Weile um zu bemerken, wer welches Gefühl hatte: schließlich tippte sie auf Hunger und Übelkeit. Tonks beendete das schließlich, denn es war schon wieder Zeit, in die Zeit in die Schlafsäle zu gehen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihnen mit den Worten: „Die Zeit ging schon wieder so schnell vorbei! Und leider hatten wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr dazu... freut euch schon auf nächste Woche! Ich werde euch dann das Stück vorstellen!"

In der Großen Halle blieben einige Schüler noch in kleinen Gruppen stehen, um sich zu unterhalten. Sie sprachen aber nicht über die Möglichkeiten, welches Stück sie wohl spielen würden...

Tatsächlich war es Ginny etwas unangenehm, dass anscheinend so viele über ihre Szene mit Blaise redeten... sie beeilte sich, an denen vorbei zu kommen.

Plötzlich tauchte neben ihr ein dunkler Schatten auf. Sie sah auf und direkt in die Augen von Blaise. Überrascht starrte sie ihn an. Er starrte zurück. Sie begann, langsam rot zu werden.

„Nicht schlecht.", meinte er schließlich. Jetzt errötete sie tatsächlich.

„Danke... du hast aber auch einiges drauf."

„Ehrensache.". Bildete sie sich das ein, oder lächelte er ihr wirklich kurz zu? Jedenfalls ging er dann schnell weiter in Richtung Keller.

In Gedanken versunken ging auch Ginny weiter. Sie realisierte erst, wo sie war, als sie von der Fetten Dame nach dem Passwort gefragt wurde.

_Anmerkungen: Tätäh, hier ist es! Das fünfte Kapitel! Mein längstes bisher in dieser Geschichte... und, hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch! Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein Review! Büdde büdde... ach ja, und wie schon angedeutet, der Tag ist nicht mehr weit, an welchem der Titel des Stückes verkündet wird! Ich kann euch soviel verraten: ihr werdet relativ sicher überrascht sein!_

_Ich freue mich ganz dolle über Reviews! (alle Reviewer und besonders Elanor Ainu knuddel)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 6 – Konkret Denken**

Am nächsten Tag war Ginny lang im Bett. Es war schließlich Samstag. Außerdem hatte sie die Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen und war einige Male aufgewacht, weil sie seltsame Träume hatte: sie wollte einen Zug erreichen, kam jedoch nicht vorwärts weil sie so viel tragen musste. Dann kam jemand und stahl ihren Koffer, aber als sie hinter ihm hinterher rufen wollte hatte sie plötzlich keine Stimme mehr… das war nur einer von mehreren verwirrten Träumen.

Aber irgendwann musste man auch an einem Samstag aufstehen. Immer noch etwas gähnend machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Es waren nicht mehr sehr viele Schüler dort, am Gryffindor-Tisch traf sie jedoch zum Glück auf Hermine, Harry und Colin. Sie setzte sich dazu und begann, sich ihr Brötchen zu schmieren.

Als sie gerade überlegte, ob sie noch etwas mehr Marmelade brauchte, erklang hinter ihr ein lautes „Ginny!".

Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder Ron um. Er sah sie wütend-besorgt an.

„Was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Häh?"

„Wie bitte heißt das! Ich rede von gestern Abend."

„Da war Theater."

„Du hast einen Slytherin geküsst!"

„WAS habe ich?". Sie saß mit offenem Mund da.

„Du hast WAS?", kam es gleichzeitig von ihrer anderen Seite, an der Colin saß.

Inzwischen sahen auch einige andere Schüler zu ihnen. Ginny bemühte sich, ruhig zu atmen.

„Ron, ich habe niemanden geküsst."

„Da hat Dennis etwas anderes erzählt. Er meinte, du seist diesem… Zabini sehr nah gewesen!"

„Er heißt Blaise. Wann bemerkt ihr endlich, dass auch Slytherins Vornamen haben?"

„Wann bemerkst du endlich, dass man Slytherins nicht trauen kann?"

„Herrje, wir haben Theater gespielt! Hörst du, Theater! Das ist alles."

„Das glaubst du!". Ron hatte sich jetzt richtig in Rage geredet. „Die Slytherins spielen doch dauernd Theater. Bei denen weiß man doch nie, ob sie es ernst meinen. Die spielen selbst Theater, wenn sie nicht Theater spielen! Und das Schlimmste, wenn sie Theater spielen, spielen sie vielleicht auch nicht Theater!"

„RON, komm runter!". Böse funkelte Hermine ihn an. „Du redest verworren… außerdem, was ist dabei? Dumbledore hat Recht, wir sollten uns wirklich um etwas mehr Zusammenarbeit bemühen."

„Aber doch nicht…"

„Es reicht.". Müde fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. Seit dem finalen Kampf hatte er sich verändert. Er war ruhiger und in sich gekehrter geworden. Streit ging er lieber aus dem Weg.

„Ron, ich denke, Ginny kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Ich kann sogar für mich selbst sprechen, danke! Ich habe wirklich nicht vor, Blaise zu nahe zu kommen, er ist ziemlich arrogant."

„Hmpf… Colin, wieso hast du ihr gestern Abend eigentlich nicht beigestanden?". Der rothaarige Junge hatte sein nächstes Opfer in dem ruhig kauenden Sechstklässler gefunden.

„Hm? Ich…". Verwundert sahen die anderen ihn an, als er rot anlief. Dann lachte Ginny laut los.

„Ihr solltet euch lieber um IHN Sorgen machen. Ich wette, du hast gestern den ganzen Abend mal wieder mit Nancy Handlesen geübt?"

„Nein…"

Irritiert sah Ginny auf ihren Freund. Der fing plötzlich an zu grinsen.

„Wir haben nicht nur Handlesen geübt…"

Die 4 anderen Gryffindors lachten schallend. Sogar Ron sah wieder fröhlich aus. Vergnügt plauderten sie weiter. Nur Harry beugte sich kurz zu Ginny hinüber: „Pass trotzdem auf dich auf, ja? Man kann nie wissen… besonders nicht bei Slytherins."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Ginny mit dem Bearbeiten ihrer Hausaufgaben. Puh, was Harry zu ihr gesagt hatte! Das klang ja fast so, als ob sie was von Blaise wollte. Blaise? Niemals!

Aber ab und zu stahl sich dennoch ein verträumtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sagte sich, das käme daher, dass sie sich für Colin freute. Aber warum nur ging ihr das Gefühl des warmen Atems eines gewissen dunkelhaarigen Slytherins auf ihrer Wange nicht aus dem Kopf? Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken mit der Erinnerung an ihren Streit. Es war besser auf ihn wütend zu sein, schließlich hatte er sie und ihre Familie wirklich beleidigt. Außerdem, wirklich entschuldigt hatte er sich nicht… nein, sie war immer noch sauer und wollte möglichst wenig mit dem Slytherin zu tun haben!

Die Woche verlief ruhig. Ein paar Mal begegnete Ginny Blaise auf dem Gang. Er grüßte sie wieder mit „Guten Tag.". Es klang jedes Mal neutral und ohne Gefühle. Das stärkte Ginny in dem Glauben, dass der Slytherin sich wohl nicht entschuldigen würde und so etwas wie Reue gar nicht kannte. Sie musste es in der letzten Woche falsch interpretiert haben! Oder etwa nicht? Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm!

Aber jede Woche hat einen Freitag, so auch diese. Zum dritten Mal machte sich Ginny kurz vor 8 auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Es schienen dieselben Schüler wie letztes Mal zu sein. Kein weiterer war aus der Gruppe ausgestiegen. Dann war das hier wohl die endgültige Gruppe. Ginny zählte. Es waren 5 Hufflepuffs, darunter auch Justin und Hannah, 5 Ravenclaws, die allesamt jünger als Ginny schienen, 4 Gryffindors, darunter sie und Dennis sowie 3 Slytherins. Blaise war auch wieder dabei. Na ja, es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn er nicht mehr gekommen wäre. Schließlich spielte er sehr gut. Trotzdem, sie würde bestimmt nicht wieder zu nahe zu ihm gehen. Seine Beleidigungen konnte er bei sich behalten! Mit diesem festen Vorsatz betrat sie die Große Halle.

Die Stunde begann. Sie begannen nicht wieder damit, dass sie herum liefen. Stattdessen erklärte Tonks etwas anderes:

„Mir ist vorige Woche etwas aufgefallen. Wenn ihr etwas spielt, dann müsst ihr eine klare Vorstellung von dem haben, was ihr gerade macht. Besonders bei Ginny und Blaise ist es mir aufgefallen: was war eigentlich der Anlass für euren Streit gewesen? Wieso war Ginny wütend?"

„Ich… nun…"

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber wir gestritten haben.". Das war Blaise. Zornig sah Ginny ihn von der Seite an. Das war der Beweis! Er wollte sich wirklich nicht entschuldigen. Na, der konnte bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst…

„Ja aber, wenn ihr es nicht wisst, wie soll es dann der Zuschauer wissen? Seht ihr das Problem? Wenn man auf der Bühne steht, muss man versuchen, dem Publikum etwas zu vermitteln. Dazu muss man aber erst selbst wissen, was man vermitteln will. Deshalb lautet die Devise beim Theater spielen: Konkret denken! Wenn ihr eine konkrete Vorstellung von dem habt, was ihr spielen wollt, dann seid ihr euch nicht nur in eurer Rolle sicherer, sondern wirkt auch noch überzeugender. Es ist wie bei Verwandlungen: wenn ihr euch nicht genau darauf konzentriert, wie das Produkt aussehen soll, dann bleibt ihr irgendwann in der Verwandlungsphase stehen."

Die Schüler nickten. Manchmal mochte Tonks zwar etwas verwirrend sein, aber das hatten sie verstanden.

Um das konkrete Denken zu üben, ging nun jeder Schüler einzeln vor die Gruppe. Sie mussten sich einen bestimmten Gegenstand überlegen und diesen dann pantomimisch darstellen. Ginny war eine der ersten. Sie entschied sich für einen Löffel. Damit rührte sie nun in einem Topf herum, löffelte etwas von einem Teller und spiegelte sich sogar kurz darin. Die anderen Schüler errieten bald, worum es ging. Tonks hielt sie aber noch auf, als sie schon wieder zurück zwischen die anderen gehen wollte.

„Ginny, was hast du gegessen?"

„Wie?"

„Na ja, was hast du dir vorgestellt, als du gelöffelt hast?"

„Ich… na ja, etwas zu essen!"

„Du könntest noch besser werden, wenn du wirklich konkret denken würdest: Ich esse eine Kartoffelsuppe mit Petersilie. Oder halt so etwas Ähnliches. Versuch es mal! Aber sonst war es schon gut.". Tonks und Ginny lächelten sich an.

So ging es weiter. Jedem Schüler gab Tonks noch einige Hinweise. Langsam kristallisierte sich heraus, wer gut und wer nicht so gut spielte. Eine Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff musste fast die ganze Zeit kichern und niemand erkannte ihren Gegenstand. Dafür war Justin eine echte Überraschung. Originell stellte er einen Fußball dar, mit dem er dribbelte, ihn auf seinem Kopf jonglierte und schließlich ein Tor schoss. Die Ravenclaws stellten Bücher, Federn, Pergamente und ähnliches dar.

Als letztes kamen die Slytherins. Alle 3, ein Viert-, ein Fünftklässler und Blaise, waren gut. Auch wenn sie sich für etwas ungewöhnliche Gegenstände entschieden hatten: einen Siegelring und ein Portmonee. Als letztes war Blaise dran. Er schien sich wieder für etwas Schwieriges entschieden zu haben.

Zuerst ging er einige Schritte. Dann blieb er stehen und sah von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Er trat ein weiteres Stück nach vorn und hob beide Hände, wie als wolle er etwas greifen. Mit einer zuckte er plötzlich zurück. In seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er ärgerlich war. Den Zeigefinger der zurückgezogenen Hand steckte er in den Mund. Dann griff er wieder nach vorn. Er griff nach etwas sehr dünnem. Dann knickte er mit einer Hand ab: anscheinend hatte er es durchgebrochen. Jetzt zog er wieder beide Hände zurück, vorsichtig. In einer hatte er immer noch den sehr dünnen Gegenstand. Er führte die Hand damit kurz unter sein Gesicht. Dann atmete er tief ein. Ja, schnupperte er? Er roch an etwas! Seine Nasenflügel zitterten leicht. Wieder fiel Ginny die Form seiner Nase auf, die so ganz anders war, als man annehmen könnte: jungenhaft, etwas zu breit und rund für aristokratische Züge.

Neben Ginny flüsterte jetzt jemand: „Er mag Blumen, oder? Das ist schon das 2. Mal!"

Ja, das war es. Jetzt drehte Blaise den Gegenstand noch etwas, bewundernd.

Dann meldete sich Tonks zu Wort: „Das war ein wirklich schönes Beispiel. Ich nehme an, du kannst uns genau sagen, was dein Gegenstand war?"

„Eine orange Rose."

„Es war wirklich gut. Seht ihr, wie ich es meine? Hätte er einfach nur an eine Blume gedacht, hätte er sich wohl kaum an den Dornen gestochen. Und ich bezweifle, dass die der bewundernde Ausdruck so gut gelungen wäre, wenn die Blume schon verblüht gewesen wäre!". Tonks zwinkerte ihm zu.

Blaise stand wieder unbeteiligt herum. Es war unheimlich, eben hatte er noch diesen entzückten Ausdruck gehabt, als er auf die „Blume" gesehen hatte und jetzt wieder dieser nichts sagende Ausdruck!

Ginny hasste es, wenn jemand so aussah. Um nicht auf sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen, sah sie sich um. Dabei fiel es ihr auf: Blaise hielt seine Hand immer noch so, als hätte er eine Rose zwischen den Fingern. Dabei war er doch schon fertig?

Jetzt ging er zurück zu den Schülern.

Er stand etwas weiter hinten, da er groß war und über die anderen hinweg sehen konnte. Blaise musste auf seinem Weg zurück auch an Ginny vorbei. Gerade in dem Moment, als er vor ihr vorbei ging, öffnete sich seine Hand. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hätte es die Rose gegeben, so wäre sie jetzt direkt vor Ginnys Füße gefallen.

Hatte er sich nicht schon einmal mit einer „Blume" entschuldigt, in der ersten Stunde der Theatergruppe? Aber nein, diese Blume war nicht für Ginny gewesen. Hmpf, wenn sie an die Szene zurück dachte… er hatte sich ziemlich über sie lustig gemacht. Ob das diesmal wieder…? Aber was dachte sie eigentlich! Sie hatte es sich sicher nur eingebildet, dass er gerade in dem Moment die Hand geöffnet hatte!

Während Ginny noch so überlegte, hatten die anderen Schüler einen Kreis um Tonks gebildet. Schnell reihte die Gryffindor sich ein.

Aufmerksamkeit heischend sah Tonks sich um. Ihre Haare waren von bonbonrosa zu signalrot geworden.

„Die 3 bisherigen Stunden mit euch haben mir wirklich gefallen. Es ist lustig, euch zuzusehen. Und wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, habt ihr auch euren Spaß?"

Die Schüler nickten.

„Nun, aber wir sind ja nicht nur deshalb eine Theatergruppe. Womit wir beim Thema wären. Sicher haben sich einige von euch schon gefragt, was wir spielen werden. Schließlich sollen wir am Ende des Jahres zum Gelingen des Großen Festes beitragen. Ich habe bereits in den Sommerferien eine Auswahl Stücke angesehen. Und ich glaube, etwas gefunden zu haben, was wirklich sehr gut zu uns passt!"

Lächelnd sah sie sich um.

„Ich war mir bisher nicht ganz sicher, ob das Stück nicht zu schwer für uns ist. Aber ich bin überrascht. Wir haben einige sehr gute Schauspieler dabei. Deshalb denke ich, wir können es versuchen. Ja, ich meine, wir können es schaffen!"

Die Schüler nickten aufgeregt. Welches Stück würden sie spielen?

„Das Stück, welches ich mir ausgesucht habe, ist sicher keines der konventionellen. Mir gefällt es aber gerade deshalb sehr gut. Aber ich spanne euch auf die Folter. Das Stück, welches wir spielen werden, heißt: ‚Leonce und Lena'."

Die Schüler sahen sich erstaunt an. Ginny kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis. Hatte sie das schon einmal gehört? Es kam ihr nicht bekannt vor.

„Ich denke, kaum jemand wird es kennen. Lasst mich kurz den Inhalt zusammenfassen: 2 Königskinder benachbarter Reiche, beide im heiratsfähigen Alter, sind einander versprochen. Ohne sich je gesehen zu haben. Beide sind gegen diese Zwangsehe und laufen kurz vor der Hochzeit weg. Durch Zufall treffen sie sich an der Grenze, ohne zu wissen, wer der jeweils andere ist. Sie verlieben sich ineinander und kehren zurück, um zu heiraten. Erst dann erfahren sie, dass sie sich von Anfang an versprochen waren.

Der Inhalt erscheint zunächst banal. Es steckt jedoch mehr dahinter, das werdet ihr sehen, wenn wir daran arbeiten.

Ich habe jedem ein Exemplar mitgebracht. Es ist nicht lang, versucht es bis nächste Woche zu lesen! Ihr solltet euch auch überlegen, welche Rolle ihr gerne spielen wollt."

Sie verteilte die Blätter und schloss dann die Stunde, indem sie ihnen allen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Diskutierend nahmen sich die Schüler ihre Roben und gingen hinaus. Einige waren sich nicht sicher, was sie von dem Stück halten sollten. Aber erst einmal wollten sie es alle lesen.

Ginny konnte es kaum erwarten, in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen und zu beginnen. Tonks meinte, es stecke mehr dahinter. Sie wollte erfahren, was die junge Lehrerin damit gemeint hatte…

Dort angekommen, zog sie sich schnell aus, um im Bett das Stück zu lesen. Dort hatte sie ihre Ruhe.

Als sie ihre Robe abstreifte und danach ihren Pullover über den Kopf zog, fiel plötzlich etwas auf den Boden. Sie bückte sich. Es schien etwas kleines zu sein. Sie hob es auf. Es war ein orangenes Rosenblütenblatt.

_Puh, jetzt ist es raus! Jetzt wisst ihr, welches Stück ich die Gruppe spielen lassen will! An der Stelle der Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. _

_Also, wie gesagt, es gibt einige Gründe, wieso ich das Stück so passend finde. Welche alles, erfahrt ihr nach und nach in den nächsten Kapiteln. Gibt echt ne Menge Parallelen!_

_So, ansonsten: ich hoffe wie immer, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Was haltet ihr von Tonks' Wahl? Und war es spannend genug? ;-) Was haltet ihr von dem Schluss?Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über Reviews! Danke an alle bisherigen Reviewer megaknuddel! Reviewt bitte fleißig weiter, ist total aufbauend! ;-) freu und noch mal knuddel_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 7 – Rollenwünsche**

Verwirrt starrte Ginny auf das Rosenblütenblatt. Wie war das hierhin gekommen? Vielleicht hatte es ja auch schon vorher dagelegen… aber woher sollte es sein? Bloß, wieso fiel es ihr aus der Robe? Was sollte das Ganze?

Ohne es zu wollen, erinnerte sie sich an Blaise, wie er an diesem Abend eine „Rose" gepflückt hatte. Und wie er dann bei ihr die Hand geöffnet hatte… ob das Rosenblatt von ihm kam?

Verunsichert schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Wieso sollte er das machen? Und wie war das gemeint? Eine Entschuldigung? So ein Unsinn… das Ganze so kompliziert zu machen, so subtil! Wer würde denn so etwas machen?

Ein Slytherin. Ja, das war ganz ihre Art. Auf Umwegen, und ohne ihre Würde zu verlieren oder auch nur angekratzt zu sehen. Dazu noch elegant. Ginny seufzte. Ein Beweis war das noch lange nicht, aber immerhin bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass Blaise seine Worte wirklich bereuen würde. Wobei, würde er es wirklich bereuen, hätte er sich dann nicht aufrichtig entschuldigt? Ach, Slytherins waren einfach arrogant.

Mit diesem letzten, zornigen Gedanken warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Jetzt würde sie erst einmal das Stück lesen.

Nachdem sie es noch am Freitagabend fertig gelesen hatte, nahm sie sich das Stück am Samstagvormittag noch ein weiteres Mal vor. Da sie nun die Geschichte schon kannte, hatte sie mehr Muße um die Wortspiele zu entziffern und den Hintergrund des Stückes zu erkennen. Es war wirklich, wie Tonks gesagt hatte: es steckte mehr dahinter.

Sie verstand, dass sie so allein nicht weiter kam. Um wirklich in die Materie einzudringen, musste sie auch etwas über den historischen Hintergrund und das Leben des Autors wissen. Also ging sie in die Bibliothek, die einen scheinbar unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Wissen aller Richtungen hatte.

In der Abteilung für Muggelliteratur wurde sie fündig. Sie fand eine Reihe „Bedeutende Werke deutscher Muggelautoren". Es waren viele Bücher, unterteilt in Jahrhunderte und Epochen. Goethe, Schiller und einige andere hatten eigene Bücher. Mühsam versuchte Ginny sich zu erinnern, wann das Stück geschrieben wurde. Es hatte dabei gestanden. Ach ja, 1836 oder so. Sie suchte zwischen den entsprechenden Büchern. Leider wusste sie nicht, welche Epoche es genau war…

Zwischen 2 Büchern, welche über die Zeit kurz vor und kurz nach 1836 handelten, war ein Platz frei. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Jemand hatte das Buch schon ausgeliehen. Dennoch suchte Ginny noch in den daneben stehenden Bänden, entdeckte jedoch nicht Georg Büchner. Enttäuscht ging sie wieder aus der Bibliothek.

Obwohl sie den historischen Hintergrund nicht hatte, meinte sie dennoch einiges von dem Stück verstanden zu haben. Es war wirklich nicht die simple Story, die es auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien.

Der erste Akt begann mit einer Art Monolog von Leonce, einer der Titelfiguren des Stückes. Ginny fand bereits diese ersten Seiten umwerfend komisch. Aber es steckte auch Melancholie dahinter, wie Leonce versuchte, gegen die immerwährende Langeweile anzukämpfen. Die Hofmeister, die ihm ja nur nach dem Mund redeten, stellten keine Gesellschaft dar. Diese kam erst in Gestalt von Valerio. Er nahm das Leben anscheinend sehr gelassen.

Der Präsident, der sich selbst so wichtig nahm und nur Unsinn redete, brachte Ginny wieder zum Lachen. Aber auch zum Nachdenken. Wie konnte so jemand regieren? Nicht nur das Volk, auch Leonce war ihm anscheinend egal. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Fudge denken. Wieder grinste sie.

Die erste für sie interessante Figur war Rosetta, ein Mädchen. Sie kam in einer Szene mit Leonce vor. Anscheinend hatten sie ein Verhältnis. Aber für Ginny war dieses Mädchen zu oberflächlich, sie wollte jemand anderen spielen.

So ging das Stück weiter. Nachdem Leonce und Valerio beschlossen hatten, aus dem Reich zu fliehen, trat das erste Mal Lena in Erscheinung. Sie beklagte sich über die bevorstehende Zwangsheirat. Ihre Verzweiflung war förmlich zu spüren. Ihre Gouvernante tat sie Leid, sodass diese den Vorschlag machte, zu gehen.

Im zweiten Akt trafen Leonce und Valerio auf 2 Polizeidiener, welche sie suchen sollten. Auch dieser Dialog war wirklich komisch, die beiden Staatsdiener waren nicht sehr klug.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Dialog Lenas mit der Gouvernante, in dem Lena sehr weiblich und verklärt wirkte, trafen die beiden Königskinder endlich in einem Wirtshausgarten aufeinander. Diese Szenen waren jetzt wirklich interessant. Ginny konnte es fast auf der Bühne vor sich sehen. Die Figuren nahmen immer mehr Gestalt an.

Leonce entschloss sich sehr schnell, Lena zu heiraten, nach wenigen Dialogen. Valerio schien ein Freund von ihm geworden zu sein.

Der dritte Akt handelte von der Hochzeit. Die Gespräche der Untertanen waren sehr komisch, aber Ginny wusste nicht wirklich viel damit anzufangen. Hmpf, dass sie aber auch den Hintergrund nicht hatte!

Das Stück endete schließlich mit der Hochzeit selbst: maskiert heiraten Leonce und Lena um dann zu erkennen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Puh, so ganz war Ginny noch nicht durch das Stück gedrungen. Aber sie hatte jetzt eine grobe Vorstellung von den Personen. Hm. Aber welche der Rollen wollte sie spielen? Es kam ihr abstrakt vor, eine der Personen auch auf der Bühne darzustellen. Schließlich dachte sie an die Gouvernante. Es war eine recht wichtige Rolle, aber sie war auch nicht so groß. Ja, das würde sie sicherlich hinbekommen. Hoffte sie.

Die Woche verging.

Einmal begegnete sie Blaise auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich im gegenüber verhalten sollte, daher nickte sie ihm einfach noch zu. Zum Glück sah sie da Einige Meter weiter Justin stehen. Erleichtert rannte sie zu ihm.

„Hi Justin. Hast du das Stück auch schon gelesen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich finde es wirklich lustig."

„Ja, ich auch."

Die beiden grinsten sich an. Es war einfach, mit dem aufgeschlossenen Hufflepuff ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie plauderten noch etwas weiter, über den Unterricht, die Lehrer, die immer mehr Hausaufgaben aufgaben und natürlich Theater.

„Welche Rolle hättest du gerne?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, die Gouvernante könnte mir gefallen."

„Hey, Hannah will auch die Gouvernante spielen! Na, mal schauen, wer von euch beiden es wird."

„Sicher sie, sie ist schließlich älter als ich.", seufzte Ginny.

„Bei der Rollenvergabe kommt es auf Talent an.". Er lächelte ihr zu. Ginny wurde rot. Um abzulenken fragte sie schnell:

„Und wen willst du spielen?"

„Verrats keinem, aber ich mag die Rolle des Valerio sehr."

„Die ist wirklich groß! Aber ich denke, du kannst das schaffen."

„Danke Ginny."

Lächelnd verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, da sie inzwischen in der Großen Halle angekommen warten. Jeder ging an seinen Haustisch.

Ginny setzte sich neben Colin.

„Hallo!"

„Hi Ginny! Sag mal, habe ich das richtig gesehen?"

„Was?". Erstaunt sah sie ihren Freund an. Der hatte blitzende Augen.

„Du bist mit Justin Finch-Fletchey herein gekommen."

„Und? Er ist auch in der Theatergruppe."

Colin grinste weiter.

„Ach Mensch, hör auf zu grinsen Colin! Dafür ist dieses Projekt mit dem Fest doch da, dass man sich untereinander kennen lernt. Damit die Häuser zusammen wachsen."

„Ja, damit man sich kennen lernt und die Häuser zusammen wachsen.". Colin hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu grinsen.

„Colin!"

„Was?". Er hatte einen unschuldigen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Du bist unerträglich… hast du heute Wahrsagen?"

„Wieso?"

„Das würde deine widerlich gute Laune erklären. Manche brauchen ja keine Theatergruppe, um zwischen den Häusern Freundschaften zu schließen, nicht wahr?". Jetzt war es an Ginny zu grinsen.

„Ach hör auf…"

Die beiden lächelten sich an.

Danach widmeten sich endlich ihrem Essen.

Jede Woche hat einen Freitag, so auch diese. Wie sie es nun schon gewohnt war, ging Ginny abends kurz vor 8 in die Große Halle. Die anderen Gryffindors waren aus unverständlichen Gründen wieder spät dran. So stellte sie sich zu Justin und Hannah.

„Hallo!"

„Hi Ginny!". Die beiden lächelten sie warm an. Hannah schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen, dass sie die gleiche Rolle wie sie selbst. Zaghaft lächelte die Gryffindor zurück.

„Was meint ihr, wie wird Tonks wohl festlegen, wer welche Rolle bekommt? Ob sie das einfach so bestimmt?"

„Nein, ich denke, es wird ein Casting geben."

Fragend sah Ginny Justin an. „Cas-ting?"

"Jeder spricht für die Rolle, die er gerne hätte, vor. Also, das heißt, eine Szene wird ausgesucht und wer die Rolle gerne hätte, muss diese Szene spielen. Wer dann am besten passt, bekommt die Rolle. Es ist sozusagen etwas wie ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

Erstaunt sah Ginny ihn an. „Wieso weißt du darüber so viel?"

Der Hufflepuff sah verlegen aus.

„An meiner alten Muggelschule gab es auch eine Theatergruppe. Meine Eltern wollten zwar nicht, dass ich dahin ging, sie meinten, Lernen und Sport sei wichtiger, aber ich war trotzdem dabei."

„Das ist ja toll! Du hast also schon Erfahrung?"

Der Hufflepuff wurde rot. „Ein bisschen…", murmelte er.

„Er hat sogar eine der Hauptrollen gespielt damals, oder?", erklärte Hannah.

„So groß war die Rolle dann auch wieder nicht…"

„Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel!", Hannah schubste ihn an. „Dass er immer so schüchtern sein muss."

Ginny lachte. Der ältere Junge wurde noch röter. Dann meinte er erleichtert:

„Da kommt Tonks!"

Die Schüler, es waren dieselben wie in der Woche zuvor, strömten in die Große Halle. Sie legten ihre Umhänge ab und warteten, was Tonks jetzt machen würde.

„Hallo! Ich hoffe, die meisten von euch haben das Stück gelesen."

Alle Schüler nickten.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ihr die eine oder andere Stelle nicht verstanden habt. Das meiste wird klar, wenn wir uns näher damit beschäftigen."

Einige der jüngeren Schüler sahen erleichtert aus. Tonks lächelte sie an.

„Aber ich denke, den groben Inhalt kennt ihr?"

Wieder Nicken.

„Könntest du vielleicht kurz zusammenfassen, Ginny?"

Die Gryffindor kam der Aufforderung gerne nach. Sie erzählte kurz, was sie bisher verstanden hatte.

„Gut. Danke Ginny, besser hätte ich es auch nicht erzählen können.

Nun, ich nehme an, ihr habt euch auch schon mit den einzelnen Figuren etwas beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst auch schon, wen ihr gerne spielen würdet. Das würde ich jetzt gerne wissen!"

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erschien hinter ihr eine Tafel. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk standen sämtliche zu vergebende Rollen darauf, immer mit einem Doppelpunkt und Platz daneben.

„Gut, ihr sagt mir jetzt einfach, was ihr gerne spielen würdet! Ruhig auch bei mehreren Rollen, schließlich ist es leider nicht sicher, dass ihr auch eure Lieblingsfigur spielen könnt. Na los, kommt schon!"

Zögerlich sahen sich die Schüler um. Keiner sagte etwas.

„Na kommt schon! Hannah, was würdest du gerne spielen?"

„Äh… die Gouvernante."

Neben dem Wort „Gouvernante" an der Tafel, erschien jetzt: „Hannah".

Das Eis schien gebrochen. Immer mehr Schüler meldeten sich jetzt. Als Ginny dran kam, sagte sie ebenso wie Hannah: „Die Gouvernante."

„Wirklich? Ganz ehrlich, ich hatte gedacht, dass Lena zu dir passen könnte."

„Aber…"

„Also sind wir ja einer Meinung!". Auf dem freien Platz neben „Lena" erschien Ginnys Name. Sie fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Ob sie das wirklich spielen konnte? Es war doch sicher sehr schwer! Die anderen bekam sie kaum mit. Aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand erwachte sie erst, als eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme etwas sagte: „Leonce".

Blaise! Er wollte wirklich den Leonce spielen?

Neben ihr stöhnte Justin auf. „Oh nein, nicht er… obwohl er ja gut spielt, aber wenn ich nun wirklich der Valerio werde, werden wir viel miteinander spielen müssen."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich Lena werden könnte…"

Hannah sah die beiden mitleidig an. „Noch ist ja nichts entschieden!"

Nachdem das Wünschen der Rollen abgeschlossen war, erklärte Tonks, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

„Ihr seht ja, dass sich teilweise mehrere Schüler für eine Rolle beworben haben. Natürlich können wir nicht 3 Lenas oder 5 Valerios haben. Daher wird ein Casting stattfinden. Das heißt, ich gebe euch eine Szene. Den Text der Rolle, die ihr spielen wollt, lernt ihr bitte auswendig. Und dann werdet ihr mir das am nächsten Freitag vorspielen. Wer sich am besten für die Rolle eignet, bekommt sie dann. Alls klar?"

Also hatte Justin Recht gehabt. Es würde wirklich ein Casting stattfinden!

Nun verteilte Tonks die Szenen. Die für Lena und die Gouvernante war zum Glück die Selbe: im ersten Akt, als die beiden beschlossen, zu fliehen. Das hieß allerdings, Ginny musste 2-mal diese Szene spielen: einmal als Lena und einmal als Gouvernante. Puh, das konnte kompliziert werden… auch die beiden Hufflepuffs hatten einiges zu tun, da sie für mehrere Rollen vorspielen wollten.

In der Großen Halle verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Siebtklässlern. Das Besprechen des Casting-Ablaufs, welches am folgenden Freitag stattfinden sollte, hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Als sie die Treppe hinauf aus der Großen Halle hinauf rannte, sah sie unten aus den Augenwinkeln eine bekannt dunkelhaarige, große Person. Ohne zu wissen weshalb, drehte sie sich um. In diesem Augenblick sah auch der Blaise sie an. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Sein Blick war unergründlich. Die Gryffindor musste schlucken. Dann nickte er ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Kerker.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, fragte sich Ginny, was das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Ach, egal, es war spät und sie war müde.

Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie dennoch noch lange nicht einschlafen. Sie dachte an das Theater und überlegte, wer wohl welche Rolle bekommen würde. Ob sie wirklich die Lena…? Ach, sicherlich nicht!

Sie hoffte für Justin, dass dieser den Valerio spielen durfte. Er war wirklich nett… schließlich fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Anmerkungen: Puh, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Es ist etwas als Erklärung und Einleitung in Leonce und Lena gedacht. Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. _

_Falls jemand etwas an dem, was ich bisher geschrieben habe, auszusetzen hat, meldet euch bitte! Ich wollte bloß noch nicht zu viel verraten…_

_Ansonsten, wie hat es euch gefallen? Wer das Buch wohl hat? ;-) Ratet doch einfach mal, und hinterlasst mir ein Review! DANKE für alle bisherigen! knuddel (ich schreib jetzt lieber keine Namen auf, sonst vergesse ich wen… aber ich denk an euch! ;-))_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 8 – Das Casting**

Den Samstag verbrachte Ginny mal wieder damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Der Alltag hatte sie nach diesen Wochen Schule endgültig wieder eingefangen. Zum Glück gab es ihr neues Hobby.

Am Donnerstagabend war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das wirklich „zum Glück" war. Kurz: sie war ein komplettes Nervenbündel. Den Text hatte sie sich wohl schon an die hundert Mal durchgelesen – jedenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl.

„Ginny, inzwischen kann sogar ICH den Text…". Colin sah sie genervt an.

„Ja, aber, was ist wenn ich ihn morgen vergesse? Oder ganz schlecht spiele? Vielleicht bekomme ich dann gar keine Rolle! Oh nein, stell dir das vor, oder ich bin nur ein winzig kleiner Statist und darf nur einmal über die Bühne laufen, das wäre ja so peinlich..."  
"GINNY! Beruhig dich! Du kannst den Text, nach dem, was Tonks sagt, kannst du auch recht gut spielen, also. Mach dich nicht fertig. Dann bekommst du nur noch ein Blackout."

„Blackout?"

„Ein Muggelausdruck dafür, wenn man alles vergisst, obwohl man es eigentlich kann…". Schon bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass das falsch gewesen war.

„WAS, das kann wirklich passieren? Und dann ist alles weg?"  
"DAS PASSIERT WENN MAN SICH ZU SEHR AUFREGT!"

„Ich muss den Text lernen!"

„GINNY! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja, jetzt! Da ist es! Ich dachte die Zeit an nichts.". Ginny sprach den ersten Satz der Szene, die sie lernen musste.

„Ich gebe auf…"

Am Freitagmorgen traf Ginny Justin beim Frühstück. Auch er sah etwas nervös aus, wenn er auch nicht so ein Nervenbündel war wie Ginny.

„Und, hast du auch schon deinen Text gelernt?", fragte er sie freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja. Die halbe Nacht, habe ich das Gefühl…"

„Ich habe auch schlecht geschlafen. Es wird schon werden!". Aufmunternd blickte er sie noch einmal an und begab sich dann zu seinen Hauskameraden.

Ginny fühlte sich gleich besser. Der Hufflepuff hatte etwas an sich, was sie beruhigte.

An ihrem Platz angekommen, ließ sie sich neben Colin auf die Bank fallen. Der sah sie verwundert an.

„Nanu? Was ist denn jetzt los? Gar keine Weltuntergangsstimmung? Und deinen Text murmelst du auch nicht ständig vor dich hin! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Ach, nichts…". Jetzt, da sie wieder an das Casting am Abend erinnert wurde, wurde ihr gleich wieder mulmig.

„Ah ja? Na, wenn das ‚nichts' war, dann möchte ich mal ‚etwas' sehen!". Er grinste.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Unglücklicherweise kam zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgerechnet Harry und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Hi Ginny, hi Colin!"

„Morgen Harry."

„Sag mal, Ginny, ist Justin auch in der Theatergruppe?"

„Ja, wieso?". Sie fühlte, wie sie leicht rot wurde.

„Na ja, ihr scheint euch gut zu verstehen. Habt ihr nicht eben auch miteinander geredet?"

Ginny wurde immer röter, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, die Blicke Colins neben ihr zu ignorieren. Seine Augen blitzten eindeutig wieder.

Auch Harry schien nun etwas zu bemerken. Er grinste.

„Neulich in Kräuterkunde hat er dich mir gegenüber auch erwähnt. Er meint, du spielst sehr gut und bist außerdem sehr freundlich."

„Oh, hat er das…"

Colin sah jetzt so aus, als würde sein Mund von einem Ohr zum anderen reichen.

Ginny jedoch stopfte sich das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund und stand abrupt auf.  
"If muff gehn!", nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund. Dann ging sie aus der Großen Halle – ja, sie rannte fast!

Colin jedoch kam hinter ihr her. Kurz nach der Großen Halle hatte er sie eingeholt.

„Hey, Ginny!"

„Was ist?"

Er lächelte immer noch. „Ich habe mich einfach nur gefragt, was Harry da eben erzählt hat."

Genervt rollte Ginny ihre Augen. Aber er war schließlich ihr bester Freund, also antwortete sie:

„Ich verstehe mich gut mit Justin. Zufrieden?"

„Du verstehst dich gut mit ihm?"

„Bist du ein Papagei?"

„Bin ich ein Papagei?"

„Colin, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht lustig!"

„Nein, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht lustig!", sagte er ernsthaft.

Jetzt musste Ginny doch lachen. „Du kannst einfach nicht ernst sein, oder?"

„Manchmal!". Er grinste.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf halben Weg sagte Colin dann doch noch etwas:

„Ich mag Justin jedenfalls bedeutend mehr als diesen Slytherin…"

Ginny gab ihm einfach keine Antwort. Obwohl ihr eine auf der Zunge gelegen hätte… aber sie wollte nicht schon wieder Streit mit ihrem Freund. Außerdem, rief sie sich energisch ins Gedächtnis, der Slytherin war wirklich arrogant, eigenwillig, dunkel, seltsam, zurückgezogen etc etc… wie hatte sie nur kurz daran denken können, Colin zu sagen, dass der Blaise auch seine guten Seite hatte? Und sowieso, jedenfalls deutlich weniger als Justin.

Bei dem Gedanken an Justin und daran, was Harry gesagt hatte, wurde sie fast wieder etwas rot. Fast.

Viel früher als sonst, schon 10 nach halb 8, machte sich Ginny an diesem Abend auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie war wieder sehr aufgeregt. Hoffentlich ging alles gut!

Dreiviertel 8 war sie in der Großen Halle. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war sie nicht allein. An einen Pfeiler gelehnt stand eine dunkle Gestalt.

Es war Blaise. Er hatte einen Text in der Hand und schien ihn gerade noch einmal durchzugehen.

Ginny hatte beschlossen, sich an Colins Rat zu halten und sich nicht allzu verrückt zu machen. Es war nur einfacher gesagt als getan. Aber wenigstens meinte er, sie solle vorher ihren Text nicht noch 20 Mal lesen, das würde sie nur noch nervöser machen.

Also hatte sie jetzt nichts zu tun. Sie beschloss, zu dem Slytherin zu gehen. Besser Blaise als gar keine Gesellschaft…

„Hallo!"

„Hm.", brummte der Angesprochene ohne vom Blatt aufzuschauen.

Ginny fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was sollte das denn? Pffh, dann doch lieber keine Gesellschaft!

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, da sagte Blaise plötzlich: „Oh, hallo."

Erstaunt drehte Ginny sich um. Litt sie an Paranoia?

„Ich war eben in den Text vertieft gewesen; ich habe dich gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen.", sagte Blaise.

„Ach so."

Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber und sagten beide kein Wort. Bei Merlin, warum musste das auch immer so schwierig sein, mit Slytherins ein Gespräch anzufangen! Kein Wunder, dass die anderen Häuser selten etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatten…

„Für welche Rollen hast du dich beworben?", wagte sie schließlich einen Versuch.

„Für Leonce und für Valerio."

„Oh, so etwas Großes? Das sind beides schwierige Rollen."

„Ich hoffe einfach, ich kann eine der beiden spielen". Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ginny war verwirrt. Das klang gar nicht mehr so arrogant wie sonst.

„Du hast dir auch keine kleinen Rollen ausgesucht.", bemerkte ihr Gegenüber.

„Oh, ja, ich meine, nein, also… ich will für Lena und die Gouvernante vorspielen."

Er nickte einfach.

„Ich… ich hoffe, du bekommst den Leonce!", platzte sie einfach heraus.

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und subtilen Grinsen an: „So? Du willst dann wohl meine Lena spielen?"

Was dachte sich der Kerl eigentlich? Dann doch lieber keine Gesellschaft als diese.

„Ich dachte eigentlich nur, dass du recht gut spielen kannst, deshalb! Außerdem will Justin auch für den Valerio vorspielen!"

In diesem Moment rief es von der anderen Seite der Halle: „Hey, Ginny!".

Sie drehte sich um. Es waren Justin und Hannah, die gerufen hatten. Ohne den Slytherin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sie sich um und ging zu den beiden Hufflepuffs.

„Na, kannst du deinen Text?". Fröhlich sah Hannah sie an.

„Ja, ich denke schon, sagt Colin zumindest…"

Hannah lachte. „Und was sagst du?"

„Wird schon! Und bei dir?"

„Also, ich habe gelernt, und in meinem Zimmer ging es auch gut…"

„…und als du es vor mir gespielt hast, hat es mir auch gefallen!", warf Justin ein.

Hannah lächelte ihn an. „Danke."

„Immer zu Diensten.". Spielerisch machte der Hufflepuff eine Verbeugung.

Ginny und Hannah lachten.

In diesem Moment kam Tonks. „Ich sehe, ihr habt gute Laune! So ist's richtig, lasst euch nur nicht verrückt machen von diesem klitzekleinen Casting.". Sie grinste.

Ginny stöhnte kurz auf. Justin hatte es wohl bemerkt, denn er sah sie aufmunternd an und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Dann gingen sie in die Große Halle.

Als sie ihre Robe aufhing, war die Gryffindor sehr verwirrt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten gehabt, dass Justin eben ihre Hand genommen hatte? Egal, jetzt musste sie sich auf das Casting und ihre Szene konzentrieren.

Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Wochen war in der Großen Halle eine kleine erhöhte Bühne sowie einige Stuhlreihen davor aufgebaut wurden.

Die 17 Schüler scharrten sich um Tonks, während sie das Verfahren erklärte.

„Ich werde euch eine Rolle nennen. Die Schüler, die sich darauf vorbereitet haben, melden sich dann bitte. Ihr werdet einzeln vorspielen; die anderen, welche sich auch auf diese Rolle vorbereitet haben, warten solange bitte vor der Tür. Die anderen Schüler können zuschauen."

Es erhoben sich sofort einige Fragen:

„Warum sollen wir vor der Tür warten?"

„Warum können nicht ALLE vor der Tür warten?", kam eine klägliche Stimme einer Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerin.

Tonks lachte. „Ganz einfach: es soll niemand von den anderen abgelenkt werden, die sich auf die Selbe Rolle vorbereitet haben, ich will wirklich von jedem die ganz eigene Interpretation sehen. Und trotzdem ist es wichtig, dass ein Publikum dabei ist; so könnt ihr erstens die anderen danach fragen, falls ihr eine Entscheidung von mir nicht versteht, und zweitens müsst ihr euch sowieso daran gewöhnen auch wenn ihr aufgeregt seit vor Publikum zu spielen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ihr bei der Aufführung die Ruhe in Person sein werdet!"

Jetzt erhoben sich keine weiteren Diskussionen. Tonks sagte also die erste Rolle an: „Rosetta! Wer will Rosetta spielen?"

2 Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und das einzige Mädchen aus Slytherin meldeten sich. Die Mädchen waren allesamt Viertklässler. Eine der Ravenclaws blieb im Raum, während die anderen beiden hinausgingen. Die restlichen Schüler setzten sich auf die Stühle, ganz vorne fand Tonks ihren Platz. Es verwunderte Ginny nicht, dass sich Justin neben sie setzte.

„So!", Tonks klatschte. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „dann wollen wir mal anfangen!"

Sie zückte kurz ihren Zauberstab. Auf der Bühne erschien ein junger Mann – oder so etwas ähnliches, denn ‚es' war leicht durchscheinend wie ein Geist.

„Das ist ein Diversiocorpus. Es ist also kein wirklicher Mensch, aber er wird auf das reagieren, was du machst. Der Diversiocorpus ist also dein Leonce!", erklärte Tonks.

„Das lernt man wohl bei Aurorentraining", flüsterte Ginny Justin zu. „Es kann wichtig sein, den Gegner für kurze Zeit abzulenken."

Das Mädchen nickte. Tonks erklärte weiter:

„Wenn du bereit bist, fang einfach an. Ok?"

Wieder nickte die Ravenclaw. Dann schluckte sie noch einmal. Und begann:

„Leonce!". Dabei ging sie langsam auf den Diversiocorpus zu.

„Rosetta!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Sie schien nicht direkt von dem Diversiocorpus zu kommen, aber er bewegte die Lippen dazu.

So ging die Szene weiter. Ginny erkannte, dass es eine aus dem ersten Akt war. Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen schien ganz gut zu Recht zu kommen. An einer Stelle stockte sie, aber es fiel nicht sehr auf.

Danach kam das andere Ravenclaw-Mädchen an die Reihe. Ginny fand sie etwas weniger gut als die erste. Sie leierte den Text etwas, es war schwerer, ihr zu folgen.

Nach den beiden Mädchen aus dem Hause des Adlers kam die Slytherin. Sie hieß Diamante und war sehr hübsch. Ihr Haar war blond und lang, ihre Gesichtszüge aristokratisch. Dennoch war sie recht zierlich. Sie war die, die den Siegelring dargestellt hatte.

Das, was Diamante auf der Bühne bot, stellte das der beiden vor ihr weit in den Schatten. Sie war sowohl natürlich als auch leicht aufreizend. Es passte einfach zu Rosetta! Seltsamerweise spielte sie die Rolle auch mit einer gewissen Melancholie. War das gerechtfertigt? Ginny würde es später nachlesen müssen.

Danach kamen verschiedene andere Rollen an die Reihe: Landrat, Schulmeister, Hofprediger… es waren kleinere Rollen und die Castings gingen schnell, mal mehr, mal weniger gut. Hannah hatte nun schon 2 der 3 Rollen für die sie vorsprach hinter sich.

Als für den König Peter vorgesprochen werden sollte, war erstmals auch Justin dran. Er spielte gut, er legte seinen eigenen Charme und Witz in diese Szene.

Es ging weiter. Schließlich waren noch 4 Rollen übrig: Leonce, Lena, Gouvernante und Valerio.

Zuerst sollte die Gouvernante kommen. Lächelnd meinte Hannah zu Ginny: „Mach du zuerst, ich sehe doch, wie aufgeregt du bist!". Dankbar nickte das Mädchen.

Als sie auf der Bühne stand, kam sie sich eigenartig vor. Der Diversiocorpus stellte Lena dar, was sie später selbst noch spielen musste. Aber sie nahm sich zusammen. Es ging wohl recht gut, weder vergaß sie ihren Text noch geschah sonst etwas Unvorhergesehenes.

Danach setzte sie sich wieder hin, während Hannah vorspielte: da sie selbst schon gespielt hatte, durfte Ginny zusehen. Hannah war als Gouvernante viel mütterlicher als Ginny es dargestellt hatte. Dies wirkte noch mehr, da sie zudem auch älter war.

Ginnys Herz sank in die Hose. Diese Rolle würde wohl Hannah bekommen.

Justin bemerkte, dass sie etwas geknickt aussah. Lieb lächelte er sie an. Dann ging er hinaus. Jetzt würde für den Valerio vorgespielt werden.

Zuerst spielte ein Ravenclaw aus der fünften Klasse. Es war eine Szene im ersten Akt, die erste, in der Valerio vorkam. Aber der Fünftklässler war für Ginnys Geschmack entschieden zu ernst.

Danach kam Blaise. Gespannt setzte Ginny sich etwas weiter nach vorne.

_Anmerkungen: Soooooo, was wird jetzt wohl alles passieren? Wie wird der Rest des Castings ablaufen? ;-) Tut mir Leid, ist wieder etwas kurz… _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. _

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Wie findet ihr Diamante? Ja, man hat noch nicht so viel von ihr erfahren, ich wollte sie erst recht spät einführen…_

_Hinterlasst mir büdde nen Review! _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 9 – Interessante Auftritte**

Auf sein Stichwort hin ging Blaise auf die Bühne. Aber was war mit ihm los? Er schien etwas zu schwanken! Außerdem hatte er ein dümmliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Zuerst. Doch noch bevor er den ersten Satz gesagt hatte, der Diversiocorpus hielt gerade den Monolog Leonce', wurde sein Gesicht schlagartig ernst und starr. Dann ging er, wie ohne Vorwarnung auf diesen zu: „Ja!"

Der Diversiocorpus antwortete: „Richtig!"

Diese beiden Worte kamen zusammenhangslos. Trotzdem sah Blaise aus, als wollte er von etwas wirklich Ernstem und Wichtigem sprechen. Er fragte: „Haben Sie mich begriffen?"

Der Diversiocorpus antwortete mit „Vollkommen!"

„Dann wollen wir von etwas anderm reden".

So ging diese Szene weiter. Ginny gefiel Blaise als Valerio gut. Justin würde es schwer haben, dass zu überbieten…

Dieser kam als letzter Bewerber für Valerio danach an die Reihe. Wieder gefiel Ginny die Darstellung. Anders als Blaise bezog Justin Leonce mehr in sein Spiel ein. Man konnte geradezu sehen, wie ihm der Schalk aus den Augen sprang. Ginny musste, obwohl sie die Szene doch konnte, noch einige Male lachen. Justin war zu komisch! Dabei konnte er auch todernst wirken. Es war umwerfend!

„So! Das waren die Darbietungen der Valerios. Nun sind noch 2 Castings übrig: Leonce und Lena, die Titelcharaktere! Ich denke, wir nehmen die Reihenfolge, in der die beiden auch im Titel auftauchen. Erst Leonce, dann Lena!"

Das hieß für Ginny noch etwas länger warten.

Für die Rolle des Leonce hatten sich 4 Jungen beworben: Blaise, ein Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff und einer aus Ravenclaw sowie Dennis, was Ginny sehr erstaunte. Sie hätte es dem kleinen Bruder von Colin nicht zugetraut. Er hatte es auch nicht erwähnt gehabt!

Dennis war gleich der erste, der als Leonce vorspielen sollte.

Natürlich ist es schwierig, Monologe zu spielen. Ginny wusste das: man musste allein, ohne Unterstützung, das ganze Publikum unterhalten. Man konnte auch nicht auf andere eingehen. Dafür schlug sich Dennis recht passabel. Aber wirklich fesseln konnte er sie leider nicht.

Ebenso ging es ihr bei dem Hufflepuff. Auch er war gut, aber er wirkte etwas verloren auf der Bühne.

Der Ravenclaw war hier schon besser. Er schaffte es, Ginny in den Bann zu ziehen. Aber dafür schien er den Text nicht ganz verstanden zu haben und vermasselte einige Pointen oder legte seine Betonungen nicht immer richtig.

Als letztes kam Blaise. Wieder ruckte Ginny gespannt auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne. was würde er jetzt wohl darbieten?

„Mein Herr, was wollen Sie von mir? Mich auf meinen Beruf vorbereiten? Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun, ich weiß mir vor Arbeit gar nicht mehr zu helfen. – Sehen Sie, erst habe ich auf den Stein hier dreihundertfünfundsechzigmal hintereinander zu spucken. …"

So ging der Text weiter. Ginny verfolgte es total gebannt. Blaise war unglaublich! Er bewegte sich mit einer Lässigkeit auf der Bühne, die schon unverschämt schien. das passte sehr gut zu seiner Rolle. Auch seine Betonungen waren gut, die Ironie des Textes war deutlich, jedoch nicht lächerlich. Anders als seine Vorgänger setzte er auch mehr Mimik und Gestik ein.

Doch auch das ging vorbei. Und obwohl Ginny noch so fasziniert gewesen war, konnte sie jetzt nicht umhin, an ihre eigene Rolle zu denken, und an das Casting für Lena, was jetzt folgen sollte…

Außer Ginny hatten sich noch 2 weitere Mädchen für die Lena beworben. Es waren die 2 Ravenclaws, die auch die Rosetta spielen wollten.

Wieder blieb eine der beiden in der Großen Halle. Ginny und die andere gingen hinaus.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen standen sie vor der Tür. Plötzlich sprach das andere Mädchen sie an:

„Ach, ich bin so aufgeregt! Ich würde wirklich gerne die Lena spielen… aber es ist so viel!"

„Mary,", bemerkte Ginny nach einigem Überlegen, da sie den Namen nicht gleich wusste. Sie verwechselte Mary und ihre Freundin Claire, die gerade vorspielte, dauernd, „es wird schon gut gehen. Du darfst dich nur nicht aufregen…"

Mary schluckte. „Du hast wohl Recht…"

Kurz darauf wurde Mary in die Halle gerufen, um vorzuspielen. Jetzt wartete die Gryffindor alleine.

Aber auch das ging vorbei. Nach einigen Minuten wurde auch sie herein gerufen.

Jetzt wurde es also noch einmal ernst. Den Text konnte sie, daran hatte sie inzwischen keine Zweifel mehr. Aber ob es ihr auch gelingen würde, Lena richtig zu spielen? Konnte man das überhaupt? Gab es „richtig" und „falsch", oder gab es nicht eigentlich nur eine Vielzahl an verschiedenen Interpretationen?

Ach Schluss jetzt! Sie musste sich auf die Rolle konzentrieren…

Mit leicht zitternden Beinen ging sie auf die Bühne. Du gute Güte, sie wurde sich immer mehr bewusst, dass die anderen auf jede ihrer Bewegungen achteten. Würde das gut gehen?

Der Diversiocorpus war bereits auf der Bühne. Das erste Wort, der erste Einsatz musste jedoch von ihr kommen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann begann sie mit ihrem Text.

Nein, es war nicht nur so, dass sie mit dem Text begann. Sie füllte die Rolle mit Leben. Es war die Stelle, an der Lena verzweifelt war und nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte wegen der aufgezwungenen Heirat. Diese Verzweiflung, die Ginny, wie wohl jedes Mädchen, so gut nachvollziehen konnte, brach auch aus ihr heraus. Sie spielte die kurze Szene mit soviel Gefühl wie nie zuvor – und Merlin weiß, wie oft sie es geübt hatte! Aber hier, auf der Bühne, vor den anderen war es anders. Abgehobener vom normalen Leben. Vielleicht fiel es ihr deshalb so leicht.

Nach dieser Szene herrschte kurze Ruhe. Dann brach Applaus los. Erstaunt sah Ginny in das Publikum. Verwirrt ging sie dann von der Bühne. Sie sah jemanden auf sich zukommen, fast rennen. Und dann stand auch schon Justin vor ihr.

„Ginny, du warst toll!"

Sanft nahm er sie in den Arm.

‚Was mache ich jetzt nur?', dachte Ginny sich hilflos. Doch bevor sie auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte der Hufflepuff sie auch schon wieder losgelassen und stand immer noch lächelnd vor ihr.

Jetzt km auch Hannah:

„Es war wirklich bewundernswert! Die anderen beiden waren nicht so gut. Eine hatte doch wirklich vor Aufregung ihren Text vergessen…"

„Gut, dass mir das nicht passiert ist!". Bei dem Gedanken daran bekam die Gryffindor noch einen kleinen Schreck.

„Na ja, jetzt ist es erst einmal vorbei! Hey, das war das letzte Casting, wir haben es hinter uns gebracht!". Justin strahlte die beiden Mädchen an.

„Puh, ich bin so froh…", meinte Ginny.

„Hoffentlich bekommen wir die Rollen, die wir und gewünscht haben!"

In diesem Moment wurde das erleichterte Gespräch der 3 von Tonks unterbrochen.

„Kommt ihr? Ich muss die Große Halle wieder zu schließen. Für heute war es genug Theater, oder?". Sie lachte, wobei ihre bonbonrosafarbenen Haare hüpften.

Zusammen mit den beiden Hufflepuffs ging Ginny aus der Halle. Sie waren die Letzten gewesen. Aber auch in der Eingangshalle war noch einiges los. Fast alle Mitglieder der Theatergruppe standen da und tauschten sich aus. Nur die Slytherins waren anscheinend schon gegangen.

Fast wunderte sich Ginny, warum sie das etwas enttäuschte. Es waren doch nur die Slytherins, nicht? Mit denen konnte man sich eh nicht unterhalten… verflixt, wieso tauchte wieder das Bild eines gewissen Dunkelgelockten vor ihr auf?

In diesem Moment wurde sie auf ihren Gedanken heraus gerissen.

„Ginny?"

„Äh, ja?", antwortete sie Justin.

„Hannah, die anderen Hufflepuffs und auch einige Ravenclaws und ich wollen noch etwas feiern, dass wir das Casting hinter uns haben. Willst du… ähm…"

„Was?"

„Willst du… vielleicht mitkommen?". Den letzten Teil sprach er so schnell, dass er sich fast verschluckte. Eine leichte Röte überzog daraufhin sein Gesicht.

„Äh, oh… warum nicht?"

Justin lächelte sie an. Oder sollte man es eher strahlen nennen?

„Wir wollen im Raum der Wünsche feiern."

Währenddessen hatte sich bereits eine kleine Gruppe auf den Weg gemacht. Zusammen mit ihr und Justin waren es 10 Schüler.

Auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche hörte Ginny eine der kleineren Hufflepuffs seufzen: „Ich wünschte, es hätten doch alle draußen warten müssen! Ich musste schon wieder auf der Bühne kichern…"

Ginny verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie sah, dass es Justin, der neben ihr war, ebenso ging.

Der Raum der Wünsch war mal wieder perfekt: es standen einige gemütliche, knautschig-flauschige Sofas in allen Farben in einem Kreis, sodass man sich in eine Runde setzen und unterhalten konnte. An die Wand gelehnt standen weitere Sofas. Sogar kleine Tische mit Knabbereien und Getränken standen bereit!

„Wie der Raum dass nur alles immer hin bekommt!", staunte Hannah.

Den Anderen ging es ebenso. Schnell hatten alle einen Platz gefunden. Ginny saß zwischen Justin und einem Ravenclaw. Dieser hatte einen der kleinen Tische mit den Knabbereien heran gezogen und machte sich nun darüber her. Auch Ginny nahm sich eine Hand voll „Feuerscharfer Chilli-Drachen".

„Wie kannst du das nur essen?", fragte Justin interessiert.

„Was?"

„Na, dieses scharfe Zeug!"

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin halt damit aufgewachsen.". Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fred und George haben mir das früher immer gegeben um mich zu ärgern, weißt du? Aber irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran."

„Deine Brüder sind wirklich verrückt!"

„Nein, nicht alle. Einige sind echt ok."

„Wie, hast du noch mehr außer Fred, George und Ron?"

„Ja. Bill und Charlie sind viel älter, aber sie sind wirklich nett. Percy müsstest du noch kennen!"  
"Percy… Percy? Der, der in Gryffindor war und vor einigen Jahren Schülersprecher?"

„Jepp."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht, dass das dein Bruder ist. Er ist so… anders als deine anderen Brüder."

Ginny lachte. „Tja, es muss überall ein weißes Schaf geben!"

Jetzt lachte auch Justin. Dann sah er ihr auf einmal mit einem befremdlichen Blick in die Augen: „Vielleicht ist Percy nicht das einzige ‚weiße Schaf' der Familie..."

Ups. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Sie versuchte die Situation einfach zu entschärfen:

„Stimmt, Ron ist ja auch Vertrauensschüler!"

Justin sah kurz etwas enttäuscht aus, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sofort hatte er wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile, bis ginny schließlich erschrocken auf die Uhr sah:

„Oje, ich sollte los! Es ist wirklich schon spät, sonst macht sich noch jemand Sorgen, wo ich bin."

Tatsächlich waren die meisten inzwischen schon gegangen. Außer Ginny und Justin waren nur noch 3 andere Schüler da.

„Ja, ich sollte auch gehen.", erklärte Justin und ging mit ihr zur Tür.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie zu einem Gang kamen, an dem sie sich trennen mussten, da Ginny in den Gryffindorturm abbiegen musste.

Verlegen meinte sie: „Es war ein netter Abend."

„Fand ich auch…"

„Na ja… äh… schlaf gut!"

„Ähm… gute Nacht. Schöne Träume wünsche ich dir…". Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Aber wieder war er so schnell weg, dass Ginny meinte, sich das auch eingebildet haben zu können.

Dann gingen beide in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Wie nun jeden Samstag schlief Ginny auch an diesem lang. Sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie sonst ihr Schlafpensum aufholen sollte. Zum Glück war es tief und einigermaßen traumlos, nur einige verworrene Sachen.

Den Samstag beschloss sie, wieder in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Hauptsächlich, um Colins neugierigen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ginny hatte wirklich keine Lust, über… was auch immer zu reden.

In der Bibliothek suchte sie sich einen Platz möglichst weit hinten, damit sie niemand störte. Es war wieder ein teuflisch komplizierter Aufsatz in Verwandlungen zu schreiben.

Bald bemerkte sie, dass sie so, allein mit ihren Büchern nicht zu Recht kam. Aber wozu war sie schließlich in der Bibliothek?

Suchend ging sie durch die Reihen. Puh, hier mussten alle Bücher über Verwandlungen stehen, die je geschrieben worden waren…

Schließlich bog sie in den letzten Gang ein. Suchend ging sie dort entlang. Plötzlich..

„Hey!"

„Was?"

„Oh, du schon wieder…"

„Blaise. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!", antwortete Ginny ironisch.

„Es scheint unser Schicksal zu sein, uns gegenseitig umzurennen."

„Es gibt so etwas wie Schicksal nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?". Seine Augen hatten plötzlich einen leicht abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen, wie Ginny erschrocken bemerkte.

„Äh… du hast gestern wirklich gut gespielt! Der Leonce hat mir gefallen.", versuchte sie hastig das Thema zu wechseln.

Es klappte. Er sah sie schon wieder selbstgefällig an.

„Hm, ich denke auch, du könntest die Lena bekommen."

„Oh…". Ginny errötete.

„Die anderen beiden waren wirklich schauderhaft schlecht!"

Pffh, also doch kein Kompliment? Oder doch? Häh?

In diesem Moment ging der Slytherin auch schon mit einem Buch in der Hand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Er war schneller verschwunden, als sie realisieren konnte.

„Äh, Blaise?"

Nee, der war schon weg. Diese Slytherins! Gab es für die irgendwo eine Gebrauchsanleitung?

Grimmig beschloss Ginny, irgendwann, wenn sie mal Zeit hatte, hier in der Bibliothek danach zu suchen. Wenn nicht hier, wo sonst?

_Anmerkungen: Und hier ist der 2. Teil des Castings! Tätäh! Na, wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Puh, es wird immer mehr Justin! Argh, das nervt mich fast selbst! (Moony, ich kann deinen Wunsch verstehen, ihn einfach Hannah unterzujubeln ;-)) Aber Blaise ist so schwer fassbar… bin froh, dass ich ihn zum Ende diese Kapitels hin mal gepackt habe, der haut sonst immer ab! Ach ja, die eine Bemerkung führt jetzt schon auf etwas in der Zukunft hin, ach nee, eher in der Vergangenheit… hehe, hab ichs geschafft, euch zu verwirren? _

_Nein, es wird auch wieder Kapitel mit mehr Blaise geben. Natürlich!_

_So, und jetzt was anderes, meine liebsten Reviewer (und die, die es werden wollen! ;-)): wie ihr seht, haben einige der Figuren noch keine Namen. Und hier kommt ihr ins Spiel! Ihr könnt euch nen Namen wünschen, für eine der Nebenfiguren die bisher noch keinen hat! Die besten werde ich dann auch nehmen! Am meisten liegt mir übrigens die süße kleine Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff am Herzen, die immer kichert, ich finde sie soooo niedlich! Also, immer her mit den Vorschlägen! Eure Meinungen und Wünsche sind mir schließlich wichtig! ;-) _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 10 – Wer ist wer?**

Am Sonntag hatte Ginny nicht viel zu tun. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie am Samstag soweit erledigt, dass sie sich den Tag frei nehmen konnte. Aber was wollte sie machen?

Colin war mal wieder nicht aufzufinden; er hatte sich mit Nancy treffen wollen, und bei ihr war er wohl auch gerade.

Die Siebtklässler bereiteten sich auf ihre UTZ vor. Sogar Harry und Ron lernten, unter der Fuchtel von Hermine.

Was sollte sie nun also machen? Mangels einer besseren Idee begab sie sich in Richtung Bibliothek; vielleicht würde sie ja etwas Interessantes zum Lesen finden…

Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte sie, dass sie gar nicht mehr weit vom Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste entfernt war. Und damit auch nicht vom Büro von Tonks. Natürlich, warum nicht? Sie mochte die junge Aurorin, die jetzt als Professorin arbeitete. Sie würde einfach vorbei schauen! Außerdem, dachte sie sich, könnte sie ja so vielleicht schon etwas über die Rollenverteilung erfahren… ein leichtes Ziehen machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, als sie an das Casting dachte. Hoffentlich würde sie eine gute Rolle bekommen!

5 Minuten später stand sie vor der Tür. Ob das nicht doch eine blöde Idee war? Schließlich war Tonks ihre Lehrerin… während sie noch so überlegte, wurde plötzlich die Tür geöffnet.

Erschrocken starrte Ginny in Tonks Gesicht.

„Hallo, ich nehme an, du willst reinkommen?"

„Äh, ich, also… wieso…"

„Weil du vor meiner Tür stehst!"

„Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Ich dachte, du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich eigentlich Aurorin bin?". Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Ginny eintreten konnte.

„Es ist Wochenende, du kannst mich also ruhig duzen. Ich finde es komisch, wenn du mich „Sie" nennst. So alt bin ich nun wirklich noch nicht!"

Ginny grinste. Tonks war ganz die Alte – oder eben nicht!

Ihr Büro war sehr voll gestellt, außerdem schien teilweise ein heilloses Durcheinander zu herrschen. In einer Ecke sah Ginny einen Glasbehälter mit etwas darin, was wie ein Plimpy aussah, ein kugelförmiger Fisch. Viel weiter kam sie mit ihrer Betrachtung nicht, denn plötzlich…

„MMBLHMPF!"

Irgendetwas sehr Weiches, Flauschiges war ihr ins Gesicht geflogen. Als sie versuchte, es zu entfernen, gab das Ding auf einmal einen lauten Summton von sich.

Zum Glück kam ihr Tonks zu Hilfe.

„Chahan! Was soll denn das?"

Das flauschige Ding wurde von ihrem Gesicht weggezerrt. Jetzt erkannte Ginny auch, was es war: ein Knuddelmuff. Aber nicht irgendeiner, dieser hier war rosa, anstatt wie normalerweise vanillecremefarben.

„Gehört der dir?"

„Ja, und er ist eine wahnsinnige Nervensäge. Irgendwie habe ich vergessen, ihm Manieren beizubringen, und jetzt betätigt er sich bei jedem Besucher als Gesichtskissen…"

„Er ist süß!". Tatsächlich, wenn sie ihr nicht gerade die Luft abschnürten, mochte Ginny Knuddelmuffs wirklich sehr. Und die rosane Farbe trug noch einiges mehr dazu bei.

„Wieso ist er so bunt? Hast du ihn verzaubert?". Vorsichtig streckte Ginny ihm ihre Hand hin. Sofort schnellte eine lange, gelbe Zunge aus ihm hervor und leckte daran. Es kitzelte.

„Nein, der war schon so. Wer weiß, was da passiert ist. Ich habe ihn im letzten Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen."

Ginny begann jetzt, den Knuddelmuff zu streicheln. Wieder ließ er einen tiefen Brummton hören. Dann hüpfte er plötzlich auf sie zu und…

„MPF!"

Tonks lachte. „Er hat eine seltsame Art, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, oder?"

Wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam bei einer Tasse Tee.

„Ich bin froh, dass jemand gekommen ist", meinte Tonks, „Sonntags ist hier meist wenig los. Die meisten anderen Lehrer sind viel älter als ich."

„Wieso hast du dich eigentlich entschlossen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?", fragte Ginny während sie ihren Tee schlürfte.

„Ich wollte mal etwas anderes machen. Und da sich mal wieder niemand für die Stelle beworben hat, habe ich zugesagt, als Dumbledore mich gefragt hat."

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du gekommen bist. Bei dir macht der Unterricht viel mehr Spaß als bei diesem Langweiler im letzten Jahr."

„Oh, danke!". Sie wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen – was bei ihr ja wörtlich zu nehmen war.

Eine Weile tranken sie schweigend ihren Tee. Dann fragte Ginny unschuldig:

„Was meinst du eigentlich damit, du hast sonst nichts zu tun heute?"

Tonks sah sie an. Dann grinste sie: „Oh, du willst wissen, ob ich schon die Rollen festgelegt habe?"

„Äh, öh, hm…" DIESE AUROREN!

Tonks lächelte sie schelmisch an: „Du wirst es schon noch rechtzeitig erfahren."

„Och Tonks…"

„Freitag erfährst du es!"

„Kannst du mir nicht vielleicht wenigstens einen Hinweis geben?"

„Natürlich!"

„Ja?". Erwartungsvoll sah Ginny sie an.

„Du spielst mit!"

Einen Humor hatte Tonks… bald darauf hatte Ginny ihren Tee ausgetrunken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen und sie hatte sich gut mit Tonks verstanden.

„Es ist erst Mittwoch!". Die Woche schien gar kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Wie jeden Abend saß Ginny mit den anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wie jeden Abend stöhnte sie, dass es noch nicht Freitag war.

Colin sah sie leicht genervt an: „Ginny, ich WEIß, dass es erst Mittwoch ist. Du hast es mir heute auch erst 371 Mal gesagt! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich clever genug bin, um zu merken, dass auf Dienstag Mittwoch folgt, und dass gestern Dienstag war habe ich auch ca. 422 Mal gehört…"

Schuldig grinste Ginny. „Na ja, ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass die Woche so langsam vergeht!"

„Achtung, dann habe ich eine neue Information für dich: ich auch nicht! Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Dennis gehen."

„Du meinst, ER ist schuld, dass die Zeit so langsam vergeht?"

„NEIN! Aber ich denke, er ist ebenso aufgeregt wie du und dann könntet ihr euch wenigstens gegenseitig nerven."

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ging. Pah…

Freitag! Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen schlug Ginny an diesem Morgen ihre Augen auf. Endlich war es soweit. Am heutigen Abend würde sie erfahren, welche Rolle sie in dem Stück spielen würde.

Als sie am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle saß, hatte sie das Gefühl, heute nur sehr wenig essen zu können. Sie war einfach aufgeregt.

Auch in Zauberkunst, ihrem ersten Fach, war sie noch ganz hibbelig. So legten die zwei Scheren, die sie dazu bringen sollte, einen langsamen Walzer zu tanzen, stattdessen einen Tango hin. Das gefiel zwar den anderen Schülern, Professor Flitwick jedoch fand das Ganze nicht so komisch und meinte, sie solle sich beruhigen.

Zum Glück hatten sie nach dem Mittagessen Kräuterkunde. Sie mussten nur Bubotubler-Eier auspressen, und so konnte Ginny einen Teil ihrer angestauten Energie hier loswerden.

Schließlich ging der Schultag doch schneller vorbei, als sie gedacht hatte. Bald war es Zeit für das Abendessen.

Danach hieß es: warten. Ginny fühlte sich wie ein Kind, dass auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet. Es dauert einfach nur… warten, warten, warten! Sie versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, konnte sich jedoch nicht wirklich auf die Worte konzentrieren. Um dreiviertel 8 hielt sie es nicht länger aus und ging hinunter.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war sie nicht die Erste. Auch Blaise stand schon da, in seiner üblichen Pose: an einen Pfeiler gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie gekommen war und sah weiter stur geradeaus.

Dennoch ging sie zu ihm: „Hallo!"

„Oh, guten Abend.". Immer noch sah er an einen Punkt, der anscheinend in der Ferne lag.

In diesem Moment hörte Ginny ein leises Fiepen.

„Was war das?", fragte sie erschrocken. Unwillkürlich war sie einen Schritt näher zu Blaise getreten. In der Zaubererwelt konnte man nie wissen, was für Gefahren lauern, und schon als kleines Kind war ihr eingeschärft wurden, bei komischen Geräuschen sofort Schutz bei einem ihrer älteren Brüder zu suchen.

Als Blaise sie nun jedoch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem fragend-spöttischen Blick ansah, erkannte sie ihre kindische Angewohnheit und trat schnell den Schritt wieder zurück.

Das hätte sie besser nicht tun sollen, denn das Gesicht des Slytherin verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen: „Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Ginny wurde über und über rot. Verflixt, warum das jetzt auch noch? Um abzulenken, fragte sie schnell: „Was war das nun für ein Geräusch?"

„Ach, da steht 'ne kleine Hufflepuff und weint sich die Augen aus…". Dabei zeigte er mit dem Finger in eine Ecke hinter sich.

Froh, einen Grund zu haben, von ihm wegzugehen, begab sich Ginny in die angezeigte Richtung. Tatsächlich, eines der kleineren Mädchen aus der Theatergruppe saß da auf dem Boden und hatte das Gesicht hinter den Händen vergraben. Die Gryffindor erkannte, dass es die Drittklässlerin war, die immer so kicherte.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben sie. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und fragte:

„Was ist denn?"

Das kleine Mädchen sah sie mit erschrockenen Augen an. Für das Alter von 13 schien sie wirklich sehr klein zu sein. Dann schluchzte sie wieder.

„Ich… ich… hicks". Sie hatte einen Schluckauf bekommen.

Schnell kramte Ginny in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. Sie reichte es ihr. Die Hufflepuff schnäuzte sich und sprach dann weiter:

„Ich glaube, ich bekomm… ich bekomme gar keine… gar keine Rolle!". Dieser Satz wurde immer wieder von kleinen Hicksern unterbrochen.

„Aber warum das?"

„Ich… muss doch immer kichern!"

„Na und? Wir sind doch alle nicht perfekt!"

„Ja, aber…"

„Kein aber! Jetzt komm, es fängt bald an."

Ginny setzte sich auf und reichte der Kleinen die Hand. Diese ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. Sie hatte schon wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke, Ginny."

„Gerne geschehen, …". Ups. Wie war der Name noch gleich gewesen? Es war etwas Kompliziertes mit P…

„Ich heiße Perzephona!"

Die Gryffindor war etwas verlegen. Das brachte die Hufflepuff wieder zum Lachen:

„Es ist nicht schlimm, den Namen kann sich niemand auf Anhieb merken. Du kannst mich Finn nennen, das ist kürzer."

Erleichtert nickte Ginny. Dann gingen die beiden Mädchen in die Große Halle, die Tonks inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte.

Tonks versammelte die Schüler in einem Kreis um sich herum.

„Sicher seit ihr schon alle sehr gespannt, wer welche Rolle spielen wird."

Neben Ginny fing Finn schon wieder an zu zittern. Schnell griff sie die Hand des jüngeren Mädchens und drückte sie aufmunternd. Justin, der neben den beiden stand, bemerkte das und lächelte ihr zu.

Währenddessen hatte Tonks wieder eine Tafel herbei gezaubert. Es war dieselbe wie vor 2 Wochen. Auch die Rollen sowie die Bewerber dafür standen noch darauf.

„Hier seht ihr noch einmal, wer sich wofür beworben hat. Es ist an einigen Stellen sehr schwer gefallen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Für manche Rollen hätten mehrere gut gepasst! Außerdem war es schwer, allen euren Wünschen nachzukommen.

Leider, leider ist es mir nicht ganz gelungen. Es ist jammerschade, aber es gibt einige, die keine der Rollen, für die sie sich eigentlich beworben haben, bekommen haben. Wenn das aber der Fall war, so habe ich etwas Ähnliches gewählt und auch etwas, was zu euch passt. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet damit zufrieden sein."

Ginny wurde bei diesen Worten wieder wirklich aufgeregt. Oje, und was war jetzt, wenn sie weder Gouvernante noch Lena war? Was war, wenn sie nur eine kleine Dienerrolle hatte und im ganzen Stück nur einen Satz? Oder sogar gar keinen Satz? Vielleicht musste sie ja auch einfach bloß einen Baum im Hintergrund spielen und bei einer Szene in ein riesiges Kostüm gequetscht stumm im Hintergrund stehen! Doch, doch, das soll alles schon vorgekommen sein!

Tonks fuhr fort:

„Wenn jemand wirklich sehr unzufrieden mit seiner Rolle ist, dann werden wir sehen, was wir machen können. Es gibt sicher Möglichkeiten, noch einiges zu verschieben und zu ändern. Ich bitte euch allerdings darum, das wirklich nur im Notfall zu wünschen!"

Puh, das hieße also, sie müsste keinen Baum im Hintergrund spielen… vielleicht könnte sie sogar ein Busch sein?

Während Ginny immer lebhaftere Vorstellungen von sich als alle möglichen Gewächse auf der Bühne hatte, begann Tonks erneut:

„Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten: selbst wenn ihr einen dringenden Änderungswunsch habt: wartet bis nächste Woche damit. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja doch mit der euch zugewiesenen Rolle anfreunden."

Die meisten Schüler nickten. Die Nervosität war inzwischen fast allen deutlich anzumerken, sie schien fast mit den Händen greifbar. Nur die Slytherins hielten sich hier wieder zurück, wie Ginny bemerkte. Ein Blick in Blaise' grüne Augen sagte der Gryffindor jedoch, dass auch er etwas nervös war. Er verbarg es jedoch gut unter einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. In Wirklichkeit hätte er Tonks aber wohl am liebsten erdolcht, weil sie so lange redete. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, ihr ging es ähnlich.

Tonks jedoch schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Sie strahlte weiter.

„So, nachdem das geklärt ist, kommen wir jetzt endlich zum wohl interessantesten Teil: wer hat welche Rolle?"

Alle Schüler schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Jetzt würden sie gleich erfahren…!

„Nun, ich könnte jetzt auf herkömmliche Art eine lange Liste vorlesen. Aber das wäre ja ungerecht, oder? Wie sollte ich die Liste schließlich sortieren. Deshalb habe ich an ein anderes System gedacht."

Ein Schwenk mit ihrem Zauberstab – und neben den jeweiligen Rollen an der Tafel erschienen Zahlen. Gleichzeitig plumpste ein kleiner Würfel anscheinend direkt aus der Decke der Großen Halle in Tonks geöffnete andere Hand.

„Ich werde jetzt würfeln und dann werdet ihr an der Tafel neben der Rolle zu der jeweiligen Zahl sehen, wer diese Rolle spielt!"

„Was ist das denn für eine Idee?", flüsterte Justin Ginny zu.

„Ja, das klingt wie etwas von Dumbledore.". Die beiden unterdrückten ein Lachen.

„Dieses tolle System ist übrigens eine Erfindung von unserem Direktor!", erklärte Tonks da strahlend.

Jetzt mussten die Gryffindor und der Hufflepuff wirklich lachen. Irritiert sah die junge Lehrerin sie an:

„Ist etwas?"

„Nein, fangen Sie ruhig an!"

Und das machte sie. Ein weiterer kurzer Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs – und der Würfel war jetzt etwa auf Quaffel-Größe angewachsen. Es war ein seltsamer Würfel, sie Seiten sahen komisch aus. Es musste wohl ein siebzehnseitiger Würfel sein.

„So, sehen wir mal!"

Tonks ließ den Würfel rollen. Er stoppte und zeigte als Augenzahl an…

„Sieben!". Alle Köpfe flogen zur Tafel. Welche Rolle hatte die Nummer 7?

Der Zeremonienmeister. Ein Schüler zog laut die Luft ein.

Da begannen auch schon die Namen der Bewerber neben der Rolle zu wackeln. Schließlich verschwanden sie ganz.

Was sollte das jetzt? Gab es keinen…?

Nein. In diesem Moment schien wie von unsichtbarer Hand erschienen ein Name in roter Schrift auf der Tafel.

Es war Dennis!

Der Gryffindor hatte also als erstes seine Rolle erfahren. Und nach dem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte er auch die bekommen, die er gewollt hatte. Dafür sah der Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff, den Ginny von der Feier her kannte, enttäuscht aus.

Tonks würfelte weiter. Als nächstes wurden der Hofprediger und der Landrat verteilt.

Danach lag die Nummer 10 auf dem Würfel oben. Das war der zweite Polizeidiener. Wieder wurden anscheinend alle Namen weg gewischt und dann mit rot ein neuer Name geschrieben: Claire!

Diese sah zwar nicht glücklich aus, schien jedoch zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht die Lena spielen würde. Mit einem halben Lächeln verfolgte sie weiter die Rollenvergabe.

Ginny schluckte. Jetzt waren nur noch 2 Mädchen übrig, die sich für die Rolle der Lena beworben hatten: sie und Mary. Oder ob Tonks jemand ganz anderen genommen hatte?

Nach dem nächsten Wurf ging ein Raunen durch die Schüler. Der Würfel zeigte die Zahl 3 an! Die erste große Rolle wurde vergeben.

Ein Blick auf die Tafel bestätigte Ginnys Vermutung: es ging um Valerio. Justin sah etwas grünlich um Gesicht aus während an der Tafel die Namen neben dem Valerio langsam verschwanden. Dann erschien die rote Schrift. Der erste Buchstabe war… ja! Ein „J"! Und dann stand der ganze Name an der Tafel: Justin.

Dieser strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Hannah war bereits neben ihrem Freund, um ihm zu gratulieren. Auch Ginny freute sich ehrlich für den Hufflepuff.

„Das ist ja super! Du wolltest die Rolle schließlich so gerne haben."

„Ich freue mich! Jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass ihr auch die Rollen bekommt, die ihr wolltet…". Das war wieder typisch Hufflepuff: in jedem Moment dachten sie an ihre Freunde.

Inzwischen hatte Tonks bereits den Würfel wieder genommen. Als nächstes wurden die Rolle des Schulmeisters vergeben.

Dann, als nächstes, zeigte der Würfel die Zahl 12. Diese stand für Rosetta!

Ginny war gespannt. Ob die Slytherin diese Rolle bekommen würde? Sie war die beste gewesen. Und wirklich: „Diamante" stand kurz darauf in roter Schrift neben „Rosetta".

Nun sollte die Person, die den „Zweiten Kammerdiener" spielen sollte, festgelegt werden. Es traf einen Viertklässler aus Gryffindor. Hier gab es das erste Mal einen Zwischenfall, denn dieser meinte:

„Aber ich habe mich doch gar nicht für diese Rolle beworben!"

„Es ging leider nicht anders.", erwiderte Tonks, „Schlaf doch erst einmal über die Sache. Ich denke, es könnte dir gefallen!"

Daraufhin brummte der Gryffindor etwas in sich hinein, was wie: „Ich wollte das aber nicht so." klang. Aber dann war er zum Glück ruhig, und die Auswahl konnte weiter gehen.

Kurz darauf sollte der erste Kammerdiener bekannt werden: es war Finn!

Die Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: „Ich habe eine Rolle! Ich habe wirklich eine Rolle!"

„Na klar", lachte Tonks, „oder dachtest du, ich lass dich als Baum im Hintergrund stehen?"

Dieser Satz brachte Ginny zum Grinsen. Puh…

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte Justin wissen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als die Zahl 4 gewürfelt wurde: sie stand für die Gouvernante.

Unvermittelt fühlte Ginny wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.

Die Namen wurden, wie bei den vorherigen Rollen, weg gewischt. Es gab eine scheinbar endlose Zeit, bis endlich ein neuer Name erschien…

„Ja!"

Freudestrahlend sah Hannah an die Tafel. Doch gleich darauf fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny.

„Oh… ich meine…"

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich über die Rolle freust.". Obwohl sie sich nicht so fühlte, brachte Ginny ein Lächeln zustande.

„Wirklich? Oh, gut.". Hannah strahlte wieder.

Das mulmige Gefühl in Ginnys Magen blieb. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Lena übrig, für die sie sich beworben hatte. Aber ob sie sie wirklich spielen würde?

Weitere Rollen wurden verteilt. Mit Leonce und Lena jedoch schien es wie verhext: sie kamen einfach nicht dran! Noch 6 Schüler waren jetzt ohne Rolle.

Dann jedoch…

„2!"

Zwei? ZWEI? Das hieß doch…

Da stand es. Klar und deutlich stand an der Tafel neben der 2 der Name der Rolle: Lena. Jetzt verschwanden die Namen der Bewerber. Ginny fühlte sich so aufgeregt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Justin neben ihr ihre Hand ergriff und, wie als Aufmunterung, drückte.

Dann, langsam erschien ein Name… in roter Schrift. Konnte das…? War das…?

„Ja!". Da stand es. Lena: Ginny. Sie würde also wirklich die Lena spielen! Ginny machte einen kleinen Luftsprung vor Freude. Also doch kein Baum im Hintergrund! Doch gleich kamen ihr wieder Zweifel: ob sie es schaffen würde? Ach, sie musste! Und Tonks traute es ihr wohl zu. Also!

Die nächste Rolle, die besetzt wurde, war der erste Polizeidiener. Ginny fühlte sich fast etwas beschämt als sie Marys enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, die jetzt nicht die Lena, sondern das spielen würde. Aber das legte sich, als die 2 Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die nun die Polizeidiener spielen würden, ihr zulächelten.

Eine weitere Diener-Rolle wurde als nächstes vergeben.

Und dann landete der Würfel auf der Nummer 1.

Allen war sofort klar, was das hieß: Leonce!

Ginny sah zu Blaise. Selbst er schaffte es nun nicht mehr, gleichgültig auszusehen. Der Slytherin hatte die Lippen zusammen gepresst und seine Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen.

Vorne an der Tafel verschwanden die Namen der Bewerber.

Ginny bemerkte, dass sich anscheinend der Brustkorb von Blaise nicht mehr hob und senkte. Hielt er etwa den Atem an?

Rote Schrift auf dunklem Grund…

Tatsächlich! Blaise!

Seine Augen blitzten auf und sein Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. Hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, oder lächelte er sogar kurz?

Dann, unvermittelt, drehte er sich zu ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Jetzt war es Ginny, die kurz en Atem anhielt. Er sah sie mit einem absolut unergründlichen Blick an. Schnell blickte sie weg. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr das so schwer fiel, aber diesen Augen konnte sie auch nicht weiter standhalten.

Die letzten Rollen wurden vergeben.

Danach sahen alle mehr oder weniger zufrieden aus. Wieder strahlend sah Tonks in die Runde der Schüler.

„Das war also die Rollenvergabe! Wie gesagt, wenn ihr irgendwelche Probleme habt, schlaft erst einmal darüber und meldet euch dann bei mir. Vielleicht könnt ihr die Rolle, die euch jetzt zugeteilt wurde, ja doch spielen. Und es können nun mal nicht alle Hauptrollen haben, so Leid es mir tut. Na ja, jetzt aber ab in die Betten! Es hat wieder lange gedauert. Schlaft gut!"

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie die Schüler aus der Großen Halle.

Ginny war wieder eine der Letzten, die ging. Justin hatte versucht auf sie zu warten, aber sie hatte ihm zugerufen, dass er ruhig schon gehen solle. Mit einem Achselzucken war er in Richtung Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Ginny brauchte nun erst einmal einige Minuten, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sie würde wirklich die Lena spielen!

Vor der Großen Halle stand noch jemand. Ginny war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie diese Person zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Doch dann:

„Warte.". Es hatte nicht wie eine Bitte, nein, es hatte wie ein Befehl geklungen. Überrascht drehte Ginny sich um. Da stand Blaise.

„Komm morgen um 3 am Nachmittag in die Bibliothek."

Dann verschwand er in einem Gang, der hinunter in die Kerker führte. Verblüfft ging Ginny in den Gryffindor-Turm. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

_Anmerkungen: Hier ist nun das neue Kapitel! Hoffe, es gefällt euch! _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Es ist etwas länger geworden. Aber dafür passiert ja auch am Anfang nicht viel! Bloß, bisher ist Tonks nur so wenig in Erscheinung getreten, das wollte ich ändern… wie findet ihr Chahan, den rosa Knuddelmuff? Ich hätte selbst so gerne einen! _

_Was meint ihr, hat Blaise wohl vor? Hehe… ich weiß es schon! Schreibt mit doch einfach nen Review mit euren Vermutungen… oder ein Review einfach so! Danke an crazylolly14, neara (es wird wieder mehr Blaise, versprochen! und ich gebe mir auch sonst Mühe!), MoonyTatze und alle anderen! schmatz knuddel _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 11 – In der Bibliothek**

Es war spät geworden. Durch die lange Auswahlphase von Tonks lagen die anderen Mädchen in Ginnys Schlafsaal bereits in ihren Betten, als das rothaarige Mädchen eintrat. Leise ging sie zu Bett.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie war müde. Nur... sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit gingen ihr Blaise' Worte im Kopf herum:

‚Komm morgen um 3 am Nachmittag in die Bibliothek.'

Was sollte das? Was wollte er dort von ihr? Und wieso in der Bibliothek? Nun, die letzte Frage war wahrscheinlich am leichtesten zu beantworten: die Bibliothek war wahrscheinlich für beide erreichbar. Wie hätte schließlich Ginny in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum kommen können...

Diese Überlegungen brachten sie allerdings wieder zur Ausgangsfrage zurück: was wollte er überhaupt von ihr? Wieso wollte er sich mit ihr treffen?

Ob es wohl um das Stück ging? Sicher. Wieso sonst sollte sich Blaise Zabini mit ihr, einer Weasley, treffen?

Oder... siedend heiß überkam sie dieser Gedanke. Was war, wenn er... an ihr gefallen gefunden hatte? Und...

‚Ach, Quatsch, Ginny!', schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Das würde nun garantiert nicht sein!'.

Wie kam es dann aber, dass sie sich fast etwas traurig fühlte, als sie ihre eigenen Gedanken dementierte...?

Sie lag noch eine weitere Stunde wach. Schließlich fiel sie in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf.

Entsprechend lang schlief sie am Samstagmorgen. Ihre Zimmerkameradinnen hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass länger schlief, sodass sie sie nicht störten. So kam es, dass die Gryffindor erst um 11 aufstand.

„Shit, ich habe verschlafen...", murmelte sie, noch ganz benebelt mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Die Frühstückszeit war schon lange vorbei. Bis zum Mittagessen würde es allerdings auch noch einige Zeit dauern.

Da konnte sie ja dann auch gleich lange baden. Immer noch etwas grummelnd ging sie in das Badezimmer, dass zu dieser Zeit zum Glück leer war. Sie ließ viel warmes Wasser in eine der Badewannen ein und tat auch einen nach Vanille- und Passionsblüten riechenden Badezusatz dazu. Dabei versuchte sie die ganze Zeit den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass sie heute Nachmittag, speziell gegen 3, gerne gut riechen würde...

Schließlich ließ sie sich in das warme Badewasser gleiten. Hamm, das tat gut! Eine Weile lag sie einfach nur da und entspannte.

Ob sie ihre Haare waschen sollte? Blaise fände das sicherlich... MOMENT MAL! Was hatte sie da gerade gedacht? Musste eine Sinnestäuschung sein, hervorgerufen durch das warme Wasser und die stickige Luft. Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich gerade gedacht, dass sie für BLAISE ZABINI ihre Haare waschen sollte? Ach was, so ein Unsinn! Die waren noch sauber, schließlich hatte sie sie am Donnerstag erst gewaschen.

...Hm, wäre es nicht doch mal wieder an der Zeit? ...

Nein, sie würde ihre Haare NICHT waschen, das würde ja vielleicht sogar so aussehen, als ob sie es für ihn gemacht hätte! Na, das konnte er vergessen, als ob er so wichtig wäre, dass sie für ihn gut aussehen müsste.

Auf einmal löste sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Zopf. Die Spitze hing nun im Badewasser.

‚Na ja. Also, wenn meine Haare eh schon nass sind, dann wasche ich sie auch gleich!'.

Als Resultat kam nach über einer Stunde eine saubere, nach Vanille, Passionsblüten und Walnussöl duftende Ginny aus dem Badezimmer.

Nun hatte sie nur noch 2 ½ Stunden bis zu dem Treffen mit Blaise. Und sie hatte noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt! Ihr knurrender Magen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie das möglichst bald machen sollte.

Schnell rannte sie hinunter in die Große Halle. Das Mittagessen war bereits aufgetischt. Sie setzte sich zu ihren Freunden.

„Hi Colin!"

„Ginny, hallo! Mensch, ich habe es schon von Dennis gehört! Gratuliere!"

„Oh, äh... danke."

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich die Nachricht von ihrer Hauptrolle so schnell herumsprechen würde. Na ja, eigentlich war es ja auch keine Hauptrolle... oder?

„Ich bin ja richtig stolz. Weißt du, heute auf der Bühne von Hogwarts, morgen auf den großen Bühnen der ganzen Welt. Meine Freundin, Ginny Weasley, die Schauspielerin. Und später kann ich dann Interviews geben und sagen: ‚Ja, ich habe sie gekannt, wir sind in eine Klasse gegangen. Können Sie sie bitte von mir grüßen, wenn Sie sie das nächste Mal sehen?'"

„Colin, du redest Mist! Ich werde keine berühmte Schauspielerin, und selbst wenn, dann werde ich garantiert trotzdem noch Kontakt zu dir haben, du brauchst garantiert nicht irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Reporter bitten, mich von dir zu grüßen!"

„Du wirst immer noch Kontakt zu mir haben wollen? Das ist ja... der Wahnsinn. Hach, mir wird schwindlig."

Dabei legte er anmutig eine Hand an die Stirn und sah schmachtend gen Himmel.

„COLIN, habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du auch in die Theatergruppe hättest gehen sollen?"

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte er, ganz unschuldig.

„DARUM!"

„Ach komm, jetzt nimm das doch nicht so ernst... iss lieber dein Essen, das wird sonst noch kalt."

„Du wirst schon wie meine Mutter.", erklärte Ginny, unfreiwillig grinsend.

„Na immerhin!"

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend. Doch dann fragte Colin:

„Wie sind eigentlich die anderen Rollen so besetzt? Wer spielt was? Von Dennis weiß ich ja schon, was er spielt. Und sonst?"

„Wie, und sonst?"

„Na, wer ist zum Beispiel... die andere Hauptfigur?"

„Du meinst Leonce?". Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde. Nicht schon wieder! Verdammte Weasley-Gene! Verdammte Pubertät!

„Ja, anscheinend? Du, sag... es ist doch nicht etwa...? Ich meine...?". Er sah von Wort zu Wort begeisterter aus.

„Wer?", fragte Ginny, ahnend, was da kommen sollte.

„Justin! Es ist Justin, oder? Oh, das ist ja toll! Habt ihr eine Kussszene?"

„COLIN! Geht's noch?". Bei Merlin! Kussszene!

„Es ist also Justin!"

„NEIN!"

„Du musst doch nicht so schreien, warum bist du denn so aufgeregt? Ach... ich verstehe! DAS ist dein Problem! Dass es eben NICHT Justin ist. Ach, ich verstehe, du hattest dich schon so darauf gefreut mit ihm zu proben und..."

„COLIN! Hör mir doch einfach mal zu!"

„Tu ich das nicht?"

„Du bist schlimmer als meine Tanten beim Kaffeekränzchen und glaub mir, das will was heißen."

„So schlimm? Also gut. Ich höre."

„Puh... zuerst einmal: ich habe mich garantiert nicht darauf gefreut, mit Justin zu proben. Also, doch schon, aber nicht SO, weißt du?"

„Verstehe, verstehe, du..."  
"Halt, ich rede, schon vergessen?"

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab...", erklärte Colin, dabei deutete er an, dass er seinen Mund wie einen Reißverschluss zuzog.

„Gut. Und ich werde auch weiter viel mit Justin proben, weil er, zwar nicht den Leonce, aber Valerio spielt, und der ist auch eine sehr wichtige Rolle im Stück."

„Aha. Und wer ist jetzt der Leonce?"

Ginny seufzte. Der war ja wirklich hartnäckig. „Blaise...", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was?"

„BLAISE!", zischte sie ihm lauter zu.

„Ja, das hatte ich verstanden. Aber wieso gerade er?"

„Weil er gut spielt? Was weiß ich."

„Hm...", murmelte Colin.

„Was?"  
"Habt ihr nun eine Kussszene?"

„COLIN!"

„Das heißt also ja!"

„Ach, ich...". Bei Merlin, gegen den war ja echt nicht anzukommen! Hatte der in seiner Ahnenreihe eine schnatternde Schlabbertasche?

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, ich höre ja schon auf.", meinte da gerade dieser. Oh, ein Wunder...

Aber dafür hatte er Ginny auf ein ganz anderes Problem gebracht. Gab es in dem Stück überhaupt eine Kussszene zwischen Leonce und Lena? Hoffentlich nicht! Aber leider hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob sie da schon so etwas einmal gelesen hatte...

„Ginny, kommt du?", wurden da ihre Gedanken von Colin unterbrochen, „Das Mittagessen ist vorbei, es ist schon halb 2!"

„WAS? Oh, shit!"

„Hast du etwa noch etwas vor?", fragte der Gryffindor neugierig.

„Äh, ja...". Vor dem konnte man ja gar nicht verheimlichen!

„Haha, jetzt sag bloß noch, dass du dich mit Blaise triffst!", lachte Colin. Dann bemerkte er, wie seine Freundin langsam rot anlief. „Du... nee, oder?"

„Ja, doch. Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso er mich treffen will. Er hat gesagt, heute um 3 in der Bibliothek."

Sie hatte es geschafft: Colin blieben die Worte weg.

Schnell ging sie den Weg zurück hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm. Puh...

Bis zu dem Treffen waren es also noch etwas weniger als 1 ½ Stunden. Was sollte sie so lange machen? Vielleicht schon in die Bibliothek gehen und etwas lesen?

Ach nein, das könnte er so auslegen, als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet; was für ein absurder Gedanke!

Vielleicht könnte sie ja in dem Stück nachlesen, ob... ob es wirklich eine Kussszene gab? Ginny schauderte. Vielleicht WOLLTE sie das gar nicht wissen. Ach, aber irgendwann würde sie es wissen müssen. Und vielleicht wollte Blaise auch genau darüber mit ihr sprechen? Oder, das ganze proben? ‚GINNY!', rief sie sich zur Raison, ‚falsche Gedanken, ganz GANZ falsche Gedanken!'

Sie verbrachte also die letzten anderthalb Stunden damit, das Stück noch einmal zu lesen. Dabei sah sie alle 5 Minuten auf die Uhr, um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde. Das wäre schließlich unhöflich - sagte sie sich.

Um halb 3 schließlich entdeckte sie sie: die Szene im 2. Akt. Leonce und Lena allein. Und. Ein. Kuss.

Fassungslos starrte Ginny auf das Blatt. Also wirklich. Sie würde Blaise küssen. Auf der Bühne.

Was waren das denn auf einmal für Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch? Ganz, ganz falsch...

Schnell stand sie auf und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser in das Gesicht. Die Überhitzung im Raum musste dafür sorgen, dass sie etwas seltsam dachte. War ihr womöglich auch das Mittagessen nicht bekommen?

Um sich abzulenken, setzte sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Harry und Ron, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, Hermines Lerneifer zu entkommen und die jetzt gerade eine Runde ‚Snap explodes' spielten.

Um 10 Minuten vor 3 – sie wollte weder zu spät noch zu früh kommen – erklärte sie schließlich, dass sie in die Bibliothek gehen würde – was ja auch stimmte. Zum Glück fragte niemand Genaueres, da gerade Rons rechte Augenbraue drohte abzufackeln.

Vor der Bibliothekstür sah sie noch kurz an sich herunter. Dann strich sie den Rock etwas glatt.

Hm, das würde jetzt so aussehen, als hätte sie sich extra für ihn herausgeputzt. Schnell knitterte sie wieder etwas an ihm herum.

Aber alllzu ungepflegt wollte sie ja auch nicht herum laufen. Sie strich den Rock also wieder glatt.

Aber wenn... ‚Schluss Ginny! Geh da jetzt einfach rein!'

In der Bibliothek ging sie zielgerichtet auf die hinteren Plätze zu. Schließlich hatte sie ihn dort schon einmal getroffen und irgendetwas sagte ihr zudem, dass er bei diesem Treffen sicher nicht von allzu vielen gesehen werden wollte – ob das für sie nun positiv oder negativ war, tja, wer weiß?

Tatsächlich hatte sie Recht gehabt. An einem der Tische saß der dunkelhaarige Slytherin über einem dicken Buch gebeugt und las.

Ginny wusste nicht genau, was sie machen sollte. So stellte sie sich einfach neben ihn und sagte: „Hi!".

Verflucht, hatte ihre Stimme so zittrig geklungen wie sie sich gefühlt hatte?

Anscheinend nicht, denn Blaise sah sofort hoch: „Hallo. Setz dich."

Er nickte zu einem Stuhl, der dem seinen gegenüberstand. Unsicher setzte Ginny sich hin. Und nun?

Diese Frage beantwortete Blaise zum Glück selbst, indem er weiter redete: „Du spielst die Lena."

‚Oh, wie umwerfend neu! Blitzmerker!'

„Nun, einfach gesagt, ich möchte, dass das Stück ein Erfolg wird."

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige.", beeilte sich Ginny zu sagen. Von was redete der überhaupt?

„Dazu reicht allerdings mein Talent allein nicht aus."

‚Wieso müssen Slytherins eigentlich immer so arrogant sein?', dachte sich Ginny.

Plötzlich sah Blaise sie mit einem Blick an, der wohl als konsterniert bezeichnet werden sollte, wenn nicht mit entgeistert.

„Was hast du da gesagt?"

Ups, was hatte sie gesagt? Sie hatte doch wohl nicht laut gedacht?

Anscheinend doch.

„Warum müssen sich Gryffindors als etwas Besseres fühlen und als Retter der Welt betätigen?"

„Hey, das stimmt ja wohl nicht. ...Nicht bei allen...". Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. ‚Retter der Welt' – einige ihrer Hauskameraden hatten da sicherlich einen Drang zu.

„Ebenso ist es bei den Slytherins."

„Hm, ja."

„Egal. Tatsache ist: wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, wenn wir wollen, dass das Stück ein Erfolg wird.". Bei dem Wort ‚zusammenarbeiten' sah Blaise aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Aha. Und weiter?"

„Nun, du spielst eine Hauptrolle."

„Du ebenso.". Es ging also wirklich nur um das Theaterstück. Mist, was war das nur für ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend? Da fuhr Blaise fort:

„Ich bereite mich darauf auch vor. Das solltest du auch."

„Ich wollte ja, aber das Buch war nicht da!"

An dieser Stelle sah Blaise etwas verblüfft aus. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle. „Du meinst nicht etwa dieses Buch?". Dabei zeigte er auf das vor ihm liegende.

Schnell sah Ginny auf den Einband. Tatsächlich! Das Buch was sie gesucht hatte.

„Das ist es.", erklärte sie.

„Dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Hier, lies.". Er reichte es ihr mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

Gespannt sah Ginny in das Buch. Und... erkannte kein Wort.

„Was ist das?"

„Irgendein Zauber. Er muss die Buchstaben verwirrt haben. Ohne den Ausgangszauber ist es leider nicht möglich, das Buch wieder in seinen alten Zustand zurück zu versetzen."

„Aber das heißt ja, wir können über die Epoche nichts erfahren?"

„Deshalb habe ich dich hierher bestellt. Wie schon gesagt, ich möchte, dass das Stück gut wird. Du kannst deine Rolle aber nur überzeugend spielen, wenn du weißt, worum es in dem Stück geht. Und es ist essentiell für das Gelingen des Stückes, dass du überzeugend spielst."  
"Es ist was?"

„Absolut nötig."

„Aha. Gut. Und jetzt?"

„Wie du weißt, bin ich aus einer alten Familie. Wir haben auch eine sehr gute Privatbibliothek. Und ich habe das Glück, dass wir auch dieses Buch besitzen."

„Na, dann bring es her! Problem gelöst!"

„Sicher? Kannst du französisch?"  
"Hä?"

„Wie bitte. Haben den Gryffindors keine Manieren? Das ist schon das zweite Mal.", bemerkte der Slytherin.

„Also gut, wie bitte?"

„Das Buch ist, wie der Großteil unserer Bibliothek, auf Französisch geschrieben. Du solltest es aber trotzdem verstehen."

„Du kannst doch Französisch, oder?"

Wieder dieser konsternierte Blick. „Ich BIN Franzose!"

„Gut, dann könntest du es mir ja übersetzen."

„Und WIE bitte?"

„Wir setzen uns hier in die Bibliothek und gehen das Buch Passage für Passage durch."

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Ja, meine ich.", erklärte Ginny bestimmt.

„Es wird wohl nicht anders gehen. Nächsten Samstag, gleiche Zeit? Bis dahin haben meine Eltern mir das Buch geschickt.". Dabei hatte er wieder eine seiner genervtesten Mienen aufgesetzt. Puh, Slytherins. Ginny antwortete einfach:

„Ja. Bis dann."

„Sei pünktlich.", meinte der Slytherin noch.

„War ich doch heute auch."

„Zufall!"

Vor der Bibliothekstür trennten sich die beiden. Flüchtig warf Ginny noch einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Er sah nicht hinter sich.

_Anmerkungen: Puh, hier ist also das 11. Kapitel! Hat es euch gefallen? _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Bitte gebt mir nen Review! Möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern zum letzten Kapitel bedanken!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 12 – Auswertungen und Vorbereitungen**

Ginny ging in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das Treffen einschätzen sollte. Es war alles so verwirrend! Er hatte das Buch, was sie beide brauchten und hatte ihr das Angebot gemacht, zusammen daran zu arbeiten. Das tat er wahrscheinlich nur, da er wollte, dass das Stück gut wird, das hatte er ja selbst gesagt!

Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, die Möglichkeit zu haben, das Buch zu lesen und Hintergrundinformationen zu erfahren. Warum fühlte sie sich dann so enttäuscht wegen dem Treffen?

Im Turm angekommen, sagte sie der Fetten Dame das momentane Passwort, „Puffbohne", und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort war Colin, der aufsah, als sie hereinkam und sofort zielstrebig auf sie zuging.

„Na? Wie war's?"

Dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Er hat mir angeboten, zusammen die Hintergründe von ‚Leonce und Lena' zu erarbeiten."

„Zusammen?"

„Wieso höre ich bei dir schon wieder diesen Unterton? Es ist ganz einfach: das Buch, was wir brauchen, gibt es in der Bibliothek nicht. Also, doch, aber es ist verzaubert und man kann es nicht lesen. Aber er hat eine Ausgabe davon zu Hause.", erklärte Ginny.

„Wieso leiht er es dir dann nicht einfach?"

„Es ist auf Französisch!"

„Ach so, die Familie Zabini sind keine Großbritannier…"

„Blitzmerker!"

Colin schielte zu seiner, nun schon leicht genervten, Freundin.

„Und wie war es sonst?"

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei deiner Freundin?", versuchte Ginny das Gespräch umzulenken.

„Damit du mir antworten kannst!", antwortete der Gryffindor prompt.

„Wir haben uns fast nur gestritten. Zufrieden?"

„Du musst ja nicht gleich patzig werden."

„Ach, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!". Mit diesen Worten stürmte Ginny in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort warf sie sich erst einmal auf ihr Bett. Warum hatte sie Colin jetzt so angeschnauzt? Er hatte sich doch bloß nach dem Treffen erkundigt…

Das Treffen. Warum hatte sie nur so schlechte Laune? War es deswegen?

Warum musste nur alles immer so kompliziert sein?

Grummelnd drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Dann boxte sie sich ihr Kissen zurecht, knuddelte es sich unter den Kopf und lag nachdenkend da.

Konnte es sein, dass Blaise ihr doch nicht so egal war, wie sie gedacht hatte?

Nein, was für ein absurder Gedanke! Er war ein Slytherin, ein ziemlich arroganter obendrein.

Trotzdem mussten sie zusammen arbeiten.

Sie seufzte. Nein, es war besser, wenn sie darüber jetzt nicht weiter nachdachte.

Da sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf. Der erste Weg führte sie wieder ins Badezimmer. Sie klatschte sich schnell etwas kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht.

Noch etwas prustend trocknete sie sich ab und beschloss: kein überflüssiger Gedanke mehr an Blaise!

Nachdem sie sich so wieder beruhigt hatte, ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zögerlich setzte sie sich zu Colin, der gerade eine Party Schach mit Ron spielte – und anscheinend gleich verlieren würde.

„Äh, hi.", sagte sie, etwas schüchtern, da sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde.

Zum Glück waren ihre Sorgen nicht berechtigt.

„Hi Ginny. Setzt du dich zu uns und hilfst mir? Ich erlebe sonst gleich die größte Niederlage des Jahrzehnts!". Er lächelte sie an.

Erleichtert grinste Ginny zurück. Das war Colins Art zu sagen, dass er ihr verziehen hatte. Sie waren nun schon so lange Freunde, dass sie nicht mehr alles in Worten formulieren mussten und den anderen auch so verstanden. Sicher hatte Colin bemerkt, dass das Mädchen etwas durcheinander gewesen war.

Gähnend stand Ginny am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie hatten am Samstag noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und „Snap explodes" gespielt. Zum Glück hatte Harry einen Zauber gekannt, der dafür sorgte, dass die Geräusche den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verließen.

Seufzend setzte sie sich später an ihre Hausaufgaben. Am gestrigen Tag hatte sie ja leider keine geschafft, das würde sie jetzt alles nachholen müssen.

So verbrachte sie den ganzen Sonntag mit zunehmend deprimierter Laune über Stapeln von Pergamentrollen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen setzte sie schließlich den letzten Strich an ihrem Aufsatz über „Das Liebesleben Beißwütiger Barberienen" für Kräuterkunde.

Schwungvoll ließ sie dann die Pergamentrolle zurollen.

Die ganze weitere Woche hielt dieser Stress an. Am Mittwoch fragte sie sich, wie die Lehrer es bloß schafften, diese ganzen Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren und ob sie nicht langsam genug hätten. In der nächsten Stunde erfuhr sie: nein, sie hatten nicht genug.

Nur den Siebtklässlern ging es noch schlechter als ihr selbst. Die Vorbereitungen auf die UTZ-Prüfungen mussten grauenvoll sein. Und das schon jetzt!

Da sie so viel zu tun hatte, verging die Zeit bis zum Freitag und somit bis zur nächsten Theaterstunde sehr schnell.

Nach dem Abendessen setzte sie sich hin, um schon mit einem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen anzufangen.

Als sie wieder auf die Uhr schaute, erschrak sie: 2 Minuten vor 8!

Blitzschnell stand sie auf und rannte hinunter in die Große Halle. Diese war schon aufgeschlossen. Schnell stürmte sie hinein.

Die Schüler sammelten sich gerade um Tonks. Unauffällig versuchte auch die Gryffindor, sich dazu zu stellen.

„Ich wusste es doch: Pünktlichkeit ist nicht gerade die herausragendste Eigenschaft der Gryffindors!", flüsterte da neben ihr eine hämische Stimme.

Wütend zischte Ginny Blaise an: „Ich bin das erste Mal etwas spät!"

„Siehst du, ich war es noch nie."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", war die einzige Bemerkung, die Ginny dazu noch einfiel. Sie wollte auch nicht weiter streiten, sondern lieber hören, was Tonks zu sagen hatte.

Nachdem diese sie alle begrüßt hatte, begann sie:

„Ihr habt vor einer Woche eure Rollen bekommen. Gibt es jetzt jemanden, der absolut unzufrieden damit ist?"

Neugierig sah sich die Frau mit den bonbonrosa-farbenen Haaren um.

Da meldeten sich die 2 Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, die die Polizeidiener spielen sollten: Maria und Claire.

„Wir sind nicht zufrieden!", erklärten sie, fast unisono.

„Habt ihr wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht? Ihr wisst, es ist schwierig, die Rollen jetzt noch umzubesetzen.", erwiderte Tonks besorgt.

„Ich bin mir sicher!", erklärte Mary.

„Ich auch!", setzte Claire hinzu.

Tonks seufzte. Ginny verstand das. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Sie hatte ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Die beiden hatten doch auch Lena werden wollen. Und was, wenn sie das jetzt immer noch wollten? Wenn Tonks einer von beiden nachgeben würde?

Dann hätte sie nicht mehr die Lena zu spielen. Sie hatte sich inzwischen schon so an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass es ihr fast grotesk vorkam, sollte sie jetzt doch eine kleine Rolle spielen. Und außerdem… würde dann Blaise nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen arbeiten sondern mit einer der Ravenclaws… ‚HALT, STOPP Ginny!'. In Gedanken zählte sie leise bis Zehn. ‚Trallala, schon keine Gedanken mehr, ich denke überhaupt nicht mehr an Blaise! … Mist.'

„Und was habt ihr euch so gedacht?", fuhr Tonks in diesem Moment zu den 2 Ravenclaws gewandt fort. Gespannt wartete Ginny auf die Antwort.

„Ich will nicht den zweiten Polizeidiener spielen.", sagte Mary.

„Und ich nicht den ersten.", fügte Claire hinzu.

„Es soll andersherum sein!", sagten dann beide.

Erst sah Tonks die beiden fassungslos an. Dann brach sie in Lachen aus. Auch die rothaarige Gryffindor war erleichtert.

„Na, wenn ihr meint…", meinte Tonks.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs beschwor sie wieder die Tafel hinauf, auf der immer noch die Rollenverteilung stand.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk tauschten die Namen von Mary und Claire den Platz.

Zum Glück hatte niemand sonst einen Wunsch.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, stehen alle Rollen verbindlich fest. Ich möchte noch einmal sagen, dass ich mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit euch freue!"

Die Schüler nickten ihrer Leiterin zustimmend zu. Diese bedankte sich lächelnd und fuhr fort:

„Jetzt wird also die Arbeit am Stück beginnen. Ich möchte, dass sich jeder individuell mit seiner Rolle befasst. Falls jemand eine Frage hat oder etwas nicht versteht, geht entweder zu einem der älteren Schüler oder fragt mich. Einzelne Fragen zur Interpretation werden während der Proben geklärt werden."

„Und wann sind die?", fragte jemand. Ginny erkannte, dass es Finn gewesen sein musste.

„Stimmt, das sollte ich euch vielleicht auch sagen. Also:

Ich habe einen Probenplan erstellt. Wartet…"

Sie kramte in ihren Taschen. Dann zog sie ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Sie ließ es mit „Engorgio!" wachsen und öffnete es.

Darin lagen einige Blätter Pergament.

„So, das sind die Probenpläne. Hier, nehmt sie euch, jeder bekommt einen, es steht euer Name darauf."

Kurz entstand um das Kästchen herum einiges Gedränge.

Als letztes nahm Blaise sich seinen Probenplan. Er hatte sich aus dem Gewühle heraus gehalten.

Ginny sah auf ihren. Er war leuchtend bunt: sie sah rote, gelbe, grüne und schwarze Schrift in verschiedenen Schattierungen, dazu immer wieder einzelne Worte in anderen Farben. In grellem Blau prangte oben drüber die Aufschrift: „Ginny Weasley: Lena"

Tonks erklärte weiter:

„So, hat jetzt jeder seinen Probenplan? Gut. Wie ihr feststellt, ist er in verschiedenen Farben gehalten."

‚Verschiedene Farben ist gut', dachte Ginny sich. ‚Dagegen ist ja ein Regenbogen langweilig.' Aber, wer hätte bei Tonks mit ihrer Vorliebe für bonbonrosa und andere krasse Farben etwas anderes erwartet? Zum Glück hatte sie wenigstens diese, ihre Lieblingsfarbe aus dem Spiel gelassen…

„Ich habe das so gemacht, damit es übersichtlicher für euch ist!".

Sie war wirklich stolz auf ihre Idee.

„Das System ist einfach: Rot steht immer für die erste Probe einer Szene, gelb für die Zweite, Grün für die Dritte und damit Letzte Einzelprobe der Szene. Danach wird sie nur noch im Zusammenhang mit den anderen geprobt. Aber das wird erst später der Fall sein.

An den einzelnen Schattierungen, in denen das Rot, Gelb und Grün gehalten ist, erkennt ihr, wie stark ihr in dieser Szene vorkommt; je dunkler, desto weniger habt ihr zu tun. Wenn ihr gar nicht dran seid, ist die Schrift einfach schwarz. Verstanden?

Hinter jeder Szene stehen außerdem alle Personen, die darin vorkommen. Jeder hat eine eigene Farbe, in der der Name immer geschrieben ist."

Aha, jetzt wo Tonks es sagte, war das Ganze wirklich verständlich und es schien System hinter diesem bunten Wirrwarr zu stecken. Daher hatte also auch jeder seinen persönlichen Probenplan bekommen. Und wie Ginny vermutet hatte: ‚ihre Farbe' war das grelle Blau, mit dem auch ihre Name oben auf dem Pergament stand.

„Wie ihr sicher gesehen habt, ist unten noch etwas Platz.", erzählte Tonks weiter.

Und wirklich war unter dem Probenplan auf dem Pergament noch ein Rand von etwa 15 cm Länge.

„Hiermit kann man sich kurzfristig zum Beispiel über Probenplanänderungen verständigen. Ihr müsst einfach nur mit der Feder etwas auf das Pergament schreiben, und schon erscheint es für den Zeitraum von 3 Tagen auf allen Pergamenten, geschrieben in eurer Farbe!"

Tonks strahlte die Schüler an. Sie war offensichtlich total begeistert von dieser Idee.

„So kann auch ich euch schnell Nachrichten zukommen lassen. Mein Farbe ist übrigens Rosa!"

Aha. Da war es also doch.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?", erkundigte sich Tonks jetzt.

Einige Schüler sahen immer noch verwirrt aus, aber das System schienen alle verstanden zu haben. An sich war es ja nicht weiter schwer. Es war ähnlich wie mit den Münzen, die sie beim DA gehabt hatten, dachte sich Ginny. Bloß, dass man noch detaillierte Nachrichten auf diese Weise weiterreichen konnte.

Nachdem das also nun geklärt war, wiederholte Tonks noch einmal:

„Wie gesagt, bitte befasst euch mit eurer Rolle. Wenn ihr Probe habt, möchte ich, dass ihr euren Text auswendig könnt, damit ihr nicht ablesen müsst. Es ist so auch leichter für euch, den Text schrittweise zu lernen, anstatt alles auf einmal.

Wenn ihr nicht kommen könnt, müsst ihr mir das so schnell wie möglich sagen, damit wir es verschieben können. Ansonsten: seid zu jeder Probe, wenn ihr dran seid, da. Wenn ihr nicht dran seid, könnt ihr auch kommen. Es kann nützlich sein, das zu sehen!"

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr:

„Es ist spät jetzt! Macht, dass ihr in eure Betten kommt!"

Mit diesen Worten gingen die Schüler aus der Halle. Die meisten betrachteten immer noch ihren Probenplan. Justin nickte ihr kurz lächelnd zu, bevor er mit den anderen Hufflepuffs weg ging. Ginny errötete etwas. Schnell konzentrierte sich die Gryffindor wieder auf ihren Probenplan.

Sie hatte inzwischen entdeckt, dass sie einiges würde machen müssen. Hoffentlich lief alles gut!

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten an der Schulter gepackt.

„Was bei Merlin…?", abrupt drehte sie sich um. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

„Guten Abend.". Ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin stand spöttisch grinsend hinter ihr.

„Blaise, spinnst du? Erst erschreckst du mich zu Tode und dann sagst du einfach ‚Guten Abend'? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir uns heute schon gesehen haben, du erinnerst dich? Vor wenigen Minuten!"

„Du hattest ja nicht gehört, als ich dich vorher angesprochen habe. Außerdem habe ich gelernt, dass eine ordentliche Begrüßung wichtig ist.". Er hatte jetzt wieder seine undurchschaubare Maske aufgesetzt und auch seine Stimme hatte diesen spöttisch-hochnäsigen Unterton.

Aber das schüchterte Ginny schon lange nicht mehr ein:

„Toll, das war die Begrüßung. Und was kommt jetzt?"

„Ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass du morgen pünktlich erscheinst."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich will schließlich nicht meine kostbare Zeit vergeuden.", fügte der Slytherin hinzu.

„Oh, keine Angst, ich werde deine ‚kostbare Zeit' schon nicht ‚vergeuden'."

„Das will ich hoffen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging davon. Fassungslos sah die Gryffindor ihm hinterher. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?

Da drehte er sich plötzlich um: „Gute Nacht.". Dann ging er weiter.

„Hä?", rief Ginny ihm hinterher.

„Auch ein ordentlicher Abschiedsgruß ist höflich. Und es heißt ‚Wie bitte'."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im nächsten Gang, während das rothaarige Mädchen total perplex dastand. Versteh mal einer die Slytherins…

_Anmerkungen: Jupp, das zwölfte Kapitel ist da! Damit ist ein Dutzend voll! Hat es euch gefallen?_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Also, wie immer, ich freue mich wahnsinnig doll über Reviews aller Art. Wie fandet ihr Blaise diesmal? Hach, er ist so herrlich arrogant (hoffentlich kann ich ihn auch halbwegs so rüberbringen, wie ich möchte seufz). Na gut, das Kapitel war mal wieder viel Erklärung. Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es trotzdem._

_Möchte mich ganz herzlich bei den Reviewern zum letzten Kapitel bedanken: Elanor Ainu, MoonyTatze, Alfiri, neara1 und crazylolly14. Danke! Hab euch lieb! knuddel_

_Und an alle Schwarzleser (ich weiß, dass es euch gibt, muhaha!): schreibt doch auch einfach mal nen Review! Büdde! Nen Klitzekleines? hundeblick aufsetz_

_Ansonsten: FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 13 – Neue Erfahrungen**

Da das Treffen diesmal nicht so lange gedauert hatte, waren auch die anderen Mädchen noch nicht im Schlafsaal als Ginny eintrat. So hatte sie einige Zeit, den Tag in Ruhe zu reflektieren.

Wieso war sie nur zu spät gekommen? Der Slytherin hatte sie so hämisch angesehen, als würde er sie damit ewig aufziehen. Sie seufzte.

Hm, konnte es ihr nicht eigentlich egal sein, was Blaise dachte?

O ja, das konnte es ihr!

Mit diesem Gedanken zog sie sich aus und wusch sich schnell. Dann legte sie sich mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht in ihr Bett. Pah, sollte dieser Slytherin doch denken was er wollte!

Nachdem sie 10 Minuten dalag, fuhr sie plötzlich auf: ‚Ich muss ja noch den Wecker stellen, damit ich morgen auf keinen Fall verschlafe! Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich zu dem Treffen in der Bibliothek zu spät komme… ARGH! Schlechte Gedanken, gaaanz schlechte Gedanken…'

Natürlich hatte sie den Wecker doch gestellt gehabt und wurde am nächsten Morgen pünktlich um 9 Uhr geweckt.

Würde sie jetzt noch duschen oder Haarwaschen, wäre die Frühstückszeit vorbei. Daher zog sie sich nur schnell an und ging in die Große Halle.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter davor stand, öffnete sich die Tür. Heraus trat eine große Gestalt. Überrascht starrte Ginny sie an.

„Guten Morgen! Na, die Sache mit dem Grüßen schon wieder vergessen? Hoffe, du kommst heute nicht auch noch zu spät…". Süffisant grinsend ging Blaise an ihr vorbei. In der Hand trug er eine Tasse mit einem schwarzen Getränk, welches Ginny als Kaffee erkannte.

„Du scheinst gute Laune zu haben. Wie kommt das? Muss am Kaffee liegen…", erwiderte Ginny.

„Wenigstens macht Kaffee wach, was das solltest du auch mal ausprobieren. Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade erst aufgestanden.", die Gryffindor wurde etwas rot, als er das bemerkte, „Du hast dich heute sicher noch nicht einmal geduscht."

Musste der denn alles bemerken? Aber bevor Ginny noch etwas Passendes erwidern konnte, war der Slytherin schon im nächsten Gang verschwunden.

Missmutig ging sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Na, das konnte nachher ja heiter werden…

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie zurück in en Gryffindor-Turm. Sie hatte noch so viele Hausaufgaben zu machen! Der Aufsatz für Verwandlungen war auch noch nicht fertig. So setzte sie sich also hin und versuchte, den weiter zu schreiben.

Nach 20 Minuten gab sie es auf. Sie kam einfach nicht weiter. Ständig musste sie an etwas anderes denken… an das ‚Gespräch' heute morgen vor der Großen Halle. Ach, sie musste sich konzentrieren!

Ob ihr eine heiße Dusche half, sich zu entspannen?

Ja, eine gute Idee! Den Gedanken ‚Blaise hat ja auch mehr oder weniger gesagt, ich solle mich duschen', ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie wieder aus dem Bad heraus. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. Ihre Haare hatte sie nicht gewaschen, sie würde sie einfach in einen Zopf binden. Nachdem sie sich frische Sachen angezogen hatte, ging sie wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie von Colin zum Mittagessen gezerrt wurde. Ihr Protest „Ich habe gerade erst gefrühstückt!" interessierte ihn nicht.

So konnte sie erst eine halbe Stunde nach um 12 mit ihren Hausaufgaben weiter machen.

Neben Verwandlungen schaffte sie auch noch einen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst fertig zu stellen.

Um viertel vor 3 machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen…

Obwohl sie so früh losgegangen war, war Blaise dennoch vor ihr hier. Er wartete auf sie an demselben Tisch, an dem sie auch in der vergangenen Woche gesessen hatten.

Als sie ihn so sitzen sah, kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Grinsend ging sie auf ihn zu:

„Diesmal bin nicht ich unpünktlich, sondern du!"

„Guten Tag. Deine Manieren lassen immer noch zu wünschen übrig, schon wieder vergessen, dass man sich zuerst begrüßt? Zudem, ich bin auch nicht zu spät!", erklärte der Slytherin mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Nur, dass du unpünktlich bist.", erklärte Ginny. Sie konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen angesichts der Miene, die Blaise jetzt aufsetzte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Man kann auch nach vorne hin unpünktlich sein. Und das bist du eindeutig, du bist sicher eine Viertelstunde zu früh da gewesen!"

„Gut, dass DIR das nicht passieren kann.". Er hatte schnell sein sarkastisches Grinsen wieder gefunden. „Können wir nun anfangen?". Dabei zeigte er auf das Buch, das vor ihm lag.

Neugierig setzte sich Ginny auf den Platz ihm gegenüber. Sie betrachtete das Buch. Es sah alt aus. Blaise hatte es schon aufgeschlagen.

Da ertönte plötzlich seine Stimme: „Willst du dich nicht neben mich setzen?"

Irritiert starrte sie ihn an. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Ein kleiner Schauer fuhr über ihren Rücken.

Er grinste süffisant. „Wir können so besser arbeiten, außerdem muss ich nicht so laut sprechen, wodurch die Gefahr geringer ist, dass jemand uns bemerkt und zusammen sieht…"

Also mal wieder typisch Slytherin. Trotzdem ging sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Dabei setzte sie ein Gesicht auf, als wäre ihr das alles vollkommen egal. ‚Was ja auch stimmt! …Zumindest teilweise.'

„Gut, können wir dann endlich anfangen? Auch ich habe heute noch etwas anderes zu tun.", erklärte sie hochmütig.

„Ach, willst dich noch mit Potty-Schatzi treffen?", fragte er hämisch.

Das ging ja wohl gar nicht! Ginny knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Du erzählst Unsinn, Zabini, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Wolltest du nicht langsam anfangen?". Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder war er wirklich kurz zusammen gezuckt, als sie ihn bei seinem Hinternamen genannt hatte? Jedenfalls hatte er sich anscheinend sehr schnell wieder gefangen und sagte:

„Ja, natürlich, ich hör ja schon auf, deinen Helden zu beleidigen. Wobei es mir schwer fällt."

„Er ist nicht MEIN Held! Harry ist lediglich ein Freund, und abgesehen davon hat er eine Menge für uns getan.", fuhr Ginny auf.

„Jaja, schon klar. Wollten wir nicht anfangen?", fragte Blaise.

Ginny stöhnte. Dann erklärte sie, während sie ihn genervt ansah: „Ich warte die ganze Zeit nur auf dich.". Als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Bemerkung doppeldeutig war und nicht nur heißen konnte, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er anfing ihr den Text zu erklären, wurde sie rot. Und nicht nur sie hatte es bemerkt, auch Blaise sah sie mit einem Grinsen an, das nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Da setzte er auch schon an:

„Ach wirklich? Nun, das ist verständlich. Ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber du…"

„Fang einfach an, mir den Text zu übersetzen, ok?", unterbrach ihn Ginny fauchend.

Blaise sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wieso sind Gryffindors eigentlich so aufbrausend?"

„Du…". Ginny fand keine Worte.

„Was weißt du schon? Über Leonce und Lena?", fragte Blaise.

„Hä?"

„Wie bitte heißt es."

Blaise plötzlicher Themawechsel hatte sie total aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er jedoch saß so ruhig da wie vorher.

„Ach du… also:"; Ginny hatte eingesehen, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden. So begann sie zu erklären:

„Ich habe bisher das Stück gelesen. Mehr weiß ich noch nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?", Blaise sah sie wieder mit diesem hämischen Grinsen an. Es reichte ihr:

„Ja, woher auch? Und deshalb bin ich ja hier!"

Blaise sah sie wieder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ist ja gut, beruhig dich. Na ja, hoffen wir, du kannst von meinem umfangreichen Wissen profitieren."

„Hast du dich jetzt genug gelobt und fängst an?"

Er ging nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein.

„Ich denke, als erstes solltest du wissen, wie das Stück entstanden ist", setzte er an.

Erwartungsvoll sah Ginny ihn an. „Ja?"

„Alles begann mit einem Wettbewerb. Du wirst ja sicher gemerkt haben, dass das Stück von dem Deutschen Georg Büchner ist?"

Ginny nickte. Blaise fuhr fort.

„Nun, ein Verleger namens Cotta hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgeschrieben. Für die beste Komödie in 1 oder 2 Akten sollte es ein Preisgeld von 300 Gulden geben. Das war ziemlich viel Geld."

„Und weiter?"

„Weiter weiß ich noch nicht, an der Stelle hattest du mich unterbrochen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so früh da sein würdest."

Die Gryffindor biss sich auf die Zunge, um einen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Blaise unterdessen hatte sich wieder über das Buch gebeugt. Neugierig warf auch Ginny einen Blick hinein. Bill hatte mal eine Freundin von Beauxbatons gehabt, da hatte sie einige französische Brocken aufgeschnappt. Mühsam versucht sie sich daran zu erinnern.

Eine Weile beugten sich die 2 schweigend über das Buch. Ginnys Zopf war ihr inzwischen über die Schulter gefallen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie jemand an ihren Haaren war.

Vorsichtig strich Blaise ihren Zopf wieder über ihre Schultern und auf ihren Rücken. Dabei streiften seine Fingerkuppen kurz ganz leicht ihre Wange. Von dieser Stelle aus wurde ihr heiß und kalt.

„Blaise, was…", begann sie.

„Der Zopf stört, wenn er in meinem Buch hängt. Außerdem könnte er es beschmutzen."

Was? Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst!

„Wir sollten weiter machen", fuhr Blaise in diesem Moment neutral fort.

„Ich... ja."

„Es gab also diesen Wettbewerb. Da Büchner das Geld brauchte, beschloss er daran teilzunehmen und ein Lustspiel zu schreiben. Das war ‚Leonce und Lena'."

„Hat er gewonnen?"

„Nein. Der Einsendetermin war nämlich der 1. Juli 1836 gewesen, aber Büchern schickte es 2 Tage zu spät ein."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Ginny perplex.

„Ich pflege nicht zu scherzen. Es war wirklich so. Das Stück wurde ungeöffnet zu ihm zurück gesandt. Daraufhin überarbeitete er es und baute ‚Leonce und Lena' in einen 3-Akter um. Entstanden ist das Stück, welches wir heute kennen.", erklärte Blaise.

„Aha.", meinte Ginny. Das hatte sie verstanden.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute.", sagte Blaise. „Machen wir nächste Woche weiter. Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?". Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Der Gryffindor fiel wieder auf, wie anmutig das aussah. ‚Verdammt, da sollte ich nicht dran denken!'. Sie antwortete:

„Ok.". Auch sie war aufgestanden. Blaise nahm das Buch unter der Arm. Beide gingen in Richtung Bibliotheksausgang.

Dort angekommen sagte Ginny: „Bis nächste Woche dann." und drehte sich um, um in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„Au revoir.", erklang Blaise melodische Stimme hinter ihr. Moment mal, war das etwa französisch? Sie drehte sich um. Doch der Slytherin war schon verschwunden.

Am folgenden Dienstagnachmittag war Ginny wieder langweilig. Sie hatte bereits am Sonntag alle anstehenden Hausaufgaben erledigt und auch am Montag viel gelernt. So selten es war, aber heute hatte sie nichts zu tun. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors jedoch lernten oder machten Hausaufgaben. Sie war also allein mit ihrer Langeweile und fand noch nicht mal jemanden, mit dem sie „Snap explodes" oder Schach spielen konnte.

Ginny beschloss also, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sie hatte nicht besonders viel Lust und so trödelte sie auf den Gängen entlang. Plötzlich hatte sie ein Déja-vu: war es ihr nicht schon einmal so gegangen? Da war sie zu Tonks gegangen. Genau, das konnte sie heute wieder tun!

So schlug sie den Weg zum Büro der „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"-Lehrerin ein.

Sie hatte Glück. Als sie klopfte, ertönte ein freundliches „Herein!".

Vorsichtig machte sie die Tür auf und trat einen Schritt in das Zimmer. Weiter kam sie nicht, denn…

„Hmblhmp!"

„Chahan!". Tonks sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und half Ginny, sich zu befreien. „Böser Chahan! Er lässt es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen!", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Ginny, die ein wenig nach Luft jappste. Der rosa Knuddelmuff hatte sie ebenso begrüßt wie das letzte Mal und war ihr ins Gesicht gesprungen.

„Ist schon ok.", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. „Er meint es ja nicht böse.". Liebevoll streichelte sie dem Knuddelmuff über sein Fell. Er ließ ein tiefes Brummen ertönen. Dann sprang er auf sie zu.

Zum Glück hatte Ginny damit gerechnet und fing ihn in der Luft ab. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm. Und – oh Wunder! – er blieb sogar dort.

„Anscheinend hat er noch ein weiteres Lieblingsplätzchen gefunden.", grinste Tonks. „Willst du nicht erst einmal richtig reinkommen? Du stehst ja immer noch halb auf dem Gang!"

„Ja, gerne.", antwortete Ginny lächelnd.

Tonks' Büro glich in seiner Vielfalt und seinem Chaos immer noch einem Sammellager.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee? Es ist gerade welcher fertig geworden!", fragte Tonks sie nun.

„Ja, gerne, wenn der für uns beide reicht?"

„Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass jemand kommt und habe extra mehr gekocht.", lächelte Tonks ihr zu.

So saßen sie wieder gemeinsam bei einer Tasse Tee. Chahan hatte es sich auf Ginnys Schoss bequem gemacht und brummte ab und zu leise, wenn sie ihm über sein Fell fuhr.

„Danke für den Tee. Störe ich auch wirklich nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, ich habe nur noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren, aber das kann ich auch morgen machen. Außerdem brauche ich auch mal eine Pause. Entgegen dem, was ihr Schüler denken mögt, haben nämlich auch Lehrer ziemlich viel zu tun.". Tonks zwinkerte Ginny zu. „Vor allem, wenn sie sich noch selbst zusätzliche Arbeit machen mit einem Haufen entsetzlich ungehobelter, wilder, hormongesteuerter Jugendlicher die vor theatralischem Eifer nur so strotzen!"

„Hey, ist die Theatergruppe echt so schlimm?"

„Aber natürlich!", erklärte Tonks mit Schalk in den Augen.

„Dann solltest du die Gruppe wohl besser auflösen. Als Anfang könnte ja schon mal ich austreten". Plötzlich seufzte Ginny.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tonks.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich nicht wirklich austreten sollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Rolle der Lena schaffe!". Ginny sah die Leiterin voller Selbstzweifel an. „Die anderen", hier dachte sie speziell an einen dunkelhaarigen Slytherin, „sind immer so beherrscht und können so gut schauspielern, und ich…"

„Du redest von Blaise, oder?", unterbrach sie Tonks

„WAS?". Schockiert sah Ginny sie an. Woher wusste sie das?

„Na ja, es gibt keinen anderen, der ‚immer so beherrscht' ist, wie du sagst. Und er ist einer der besten Schauspieler."

Ginny errötete, als sie hörte, wie Tonks Blaise lobte.

„Hör mal, Ginny", fuhr diese nun fort, „ich hätte dich nicht als Lena ausgewählt, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass du das schaffen kannst. Und davon bin ich nach wie vor überzeugt. Glaub mir, du bist die mit Abstand beste Besetzung für diese Rolle. Dein Vorsprechen war doch auch gut gelaufen, oder? Na siehst du.

Und ich denke, auch Blaise würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, dir die Hintergründe zu erklären, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass es sich lohnen würde."

Baff sah die Gryffindor ihre Gegenüber an. Woher wusste sie DAS schon wieder?

Die trank jedoch nur seelenruhig einen weiteren Schluck ihres Tees und grinste Ginny an.

„Hab ich nen Pickel auf de Nase oder warum starrst du mich so an?". Noch während sie das sagte veränderte sich plötzlich ihre Nase von der kleinen Stupsnase in einen großen, breiten, mit Pickeln übersähten Zinken.

Kurz war Ginny geschockt. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Tonks ja ihr Aussehen immer, wann sie wollte, verändern konnte. Beide lachten laut.

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten hatten, bedankte sich Ginny für den Tee und den netten Nachmittag und ging zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Es war entspannend gewesen, den Nachmittag mit Tonks und Chahan zu verbringen und Ginny war froh, dass Tonks sie wegen ihrer Rolle aufgemuntert hatte. Und auch ein wenig wegen ihrer Bemerkung über Blaise…

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe doch!_

_UND: die Geschichte hat 50 Reviews! Danke, danke an alle! Vielleicht wird ja bald die 100 voll…? wink mit dem Zaunpfahl_

_Aber… ich bin auch ein wenig traurig :-( Das letzte Kapitel hat erst 2 Reviews bekommen schnief. War es so schlecht? Hoffentlich ist dieses wieder besser (ich hab mir ganz viel Mühe gegeben!)! Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! _

_Ich bin am Überlegen, vielleicht auch mal eine Oneshot zu schreiben. Eine Idee habe ich schon (würde mich auch nicht von dieser Geschichte abhalten). Besteht Interesse?_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 14 – Die erste Probe**

Freitagmorgen wachte Ginny müde auf. Es wurde Zeit, dass wieder Samstag war und sie wieder ausschlafen konnte. Aber zuvor kam, wie immer, das Theater.

Nein, halt, das stimmte ja gar nicht. Sie hatte ja an diesem Tag keine Probe. Um sich zu vergewissern, zog sie ihren Probenplan zu Hilfe.

Tatsächlich: für den heutigen Freitag war die Schrift schwarz, was hieß, dass sie nicht spielen würde.

Es würde die erste Szene geprobt werden. Dahinter standen die Namen derer, die mitspielten: Blaise, Justin und Jack, ein Drittklässler von Ravenclaw. Er hatte die Rolle des Hofmeisters.

Also würde Ginny heute zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Schuljahres den Freitagabend im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen und nicht bei Theater sein. Irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl.

Aber Tonks hatte ja gesagt, dass sie hinkommen dürften, wenn sie wollten. Wollte sie? Viele Hausaufgaben hatte sie ja nicht zu machen. Und es würde sicherlich interessant werden. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, schon mal bei einer Probe dabei zu sein, bevor sie selbst dann dran kam; so würde sie sehen, wie das ablief.

Außerdem konnte sie Justin anfeuern und ihm Mut machen, schließlich musste er ja spielen. Ja, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn sie heute zur Probe ginge!

Den Gedanken an eine andere Person, die sie so an diesem Abend auch sehen würde, unterdrückte sie schnell…

Nach dem Abendessen setzte sie sich zusammen mit anderen Gryffindors vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte „Snap explodes". Dabei sah sie immer wieder verstohlen auf die Uhr. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen, auf keinen Fall! Schließlich, was würde… äh, das war einfach unhöflich berichtigte sie sich, bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte. Blaise und seine Arroganz waren ihr schließlich total egal, und ebenso sein Pünktlichkeitsfimmel.

Um 20 vor 8 stand sie schließlich auf, ging in ihr Zimmer und holte den Text. So würde sie mitlesen können, was die Schauspieler sagten. Außerdem nahm sie sich einen Stift mit, um eventuell wichtige Sachen mitzuschreiben. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

So „bewaffnet" ging sie auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sie war einige Minuten zu früh da, daher war die Tür noch verschlossen. Vor ihr warteten bereits 3 weitere Personen: Jack, Justin und Blaise.

Letzterer stand ein Stück von den anderen entfernt und hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt. Ginny erspähte ein Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. Er ging also seinen Text noch einmal durch.

In diesem Moment winkte Justin ihr zu:

„Hey Ginny! Schön, dass du auch da bist. Stell dich zu uns!".

„Hallo Justin, hi Jack.", sagte Ginny, als sie sich neben die beiden stellte. Der kleine Ravenclaw fragte sie:

„Warum bist du auch hier? Du hast doch heute gar keine Probe."

„Ich wollte mir das Ganze mal anschauen.", erklärte Ginny, während sie ein wenig rot wurde. Sie war offensichtlich die Einzige, der es so ging. Außer den 4 schon Anwesenden schien niemand weiteres zu kommen.

„Eine gute Idee. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du da bist."; sagte in diesem Moment Justin. Er lächelte sie warm an. Sofort errötete Ginny wieder. Warum das aber auch immer passieren musste!

Blaise hatte die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt. Vorsichtig schielte Ginny zu ihm rüber. Er war immer noch in seinen Text vertieft. Aber was war das für ein grimmiger Zug auf seinem Gesicht? Man könnte meinen, etwas passte ihm nicht.

Nun erschien auch Tonks. Fröhlich begrüßte sie die Anwesenden und schloss die Tür auf. Als sie reingingen, sagte sie zu Ginny:

„Ich freue mich, dass du auch da bist. Gerade bei deiner Rolle ist es wichtig, die Zusammenhänge im Stück zu verstehen. Pass heute als gut auf!"

Das hatte sich die Gryffindor fest vorgenommen.

In der Großen Halle war wieder die Bühne aufgebaut, die auch beim Casting dagestanden hatte. Auch einige Stühle standen davor, auf die Ginny und Tonks sich jetzt setzten.

Justin und Jack standen unschlüssig herum. Nur Blaise hatte seine arrogante Art beibehalten und sah hochmütig auf Tonks. Diese lächelte dennoch weiter.

„Ich denke, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, diese Szene zu proben. Schließlich habt ihr sie alle schon einmal für das Casting eingeübt.", begann sie. „Fangt also einfach an zu spielen. Wenn ich etwas bemerke, was ihr besser machen könntet, unterbreche ich euch und sage es."

Die 3 Schauspieler nickten. Ginny fand das Ganze irrsinnig spannend. So würde also die Szene langsam Gestalt annehmen.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Wir brauchen eine Bank, auf der Leonce liegt.". Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs hatte Tonks auch das hergezaubert. „Na dann, los geht's!"

Blaise ging auf die Bühne und legte sich auf die Bank, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Zögerlich ging Jack hinterher. Man sieht ihm deutlich an, dass er nicht wusste, wo er hin sollte. Hilflos blickte er zu Tonks. Diese erklärte ihm sofort, wo er stehen sollte.

„Jack, am besten, du stellst dich neben die Bank. Am Fußende von Blaise, also Leonce. Dreh dich einfach zum Publikum. Und sei ganz starr! Du bist nur einer der Höflinge, und du hast sicher bemerkt, dass diese im Stück und also in dem Staat, in dem Leonce wohnt, nicht viel zu sagen haben? Du musst dir nun also vorstellen, dass du bereits dein ganzes Leben Höfling bist. Dein ganzes Leben sagst du zu allem, was der König oder Leonce sagt, ‚Ja', egal ob du so denkst oder nicht. Du machst keinen Schritt, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben, überspitzt ausgedrückt. Als so ‚perfekter' Höfling verhältst du dich natürlich auch in Gegenwart von Leonce, dem späteren König: steif, nie widersprechend, abwartend."

Jetzt schien Tonks kurz zu überlegen. Dann sprach sie weiter.

„Es ist wohl am besten, wenn das Stück damit beginnt, dass du auf die Bühne trittst. Natürlich läufst du steif. Dann stellst du dich auf deinen Platz, unten an der Bank von Leonce, und verbeugst dich sehr tief. Ok, mach das einfach mal!"

Jack ging von der Bühne. Dann ging er wieder rauf. Er bemühte sich, steif zu laufen, das sah jedoch einfach nur komisch aus; er wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Ginny musste lachen, auch Tonks grinste.

„Nee, so nicht. Schau mal, eher so.". Sie stand auf, und lief einige Schritte. Es sah aus, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt.

Jack nickte. Dann probierte er es auch. Es ging, sogar die Treppen auf die Bühne hinauf. Er stellte sich an seinen Platz und verbeugte sich.

„Das muss noch tiefer sein!", bemerkte Tonks. „Am besten, deine Beine und dein Oberkörper sind dann in einem rechten Winkel zueinander."

Jack verbeugte sich wieder. Und wieder. Dann war Tonks zufrieden.

Jetzt konnte Blaise seinen Text aufsagen. Er begann:

„Mein Herr, was wollen sie von mir? Mich auf meinen Beruf vorbereiten?"

„Das könntest du noch ironischer sagen!", warf Tonks ein.

Blaise sah sie kurz an und nickte. Dann legte er sich wieder in seine Ausgangsposition und begann.

Ginny wunderte sich, dass er den Hinweis von Tonks einfach so annahm. Normalerweise schlugen Slytherins alle Ratschläge in den Wind.

„Mein Herr, was wollen Sie von mir? Mich auch meinen Beruf vorbereiten? Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun, ich weiß mir vor Arbeit nicht zu helfen!", sagte Blaise, nun noch ironischer als vorher.

„An dieser Stelle könntest du dich langsam aufsetzen. Ruhig langsam, du hast schließlich alle Zeit der Welt.", erklärte Tonks.

Auch das machte Blaise. Er fuhr fort:

„Sehen Sie, erst habe ich auf diesen Stein hier", er nahm etwas Unsichtbares vom Boden auf; schnell schwenkte Tonks ihren Zauberstab und er hatte wirklich einen Stein in der Hand. War Blaise überrascht, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken und redete weiter: „…auf diesen Stein hier dreihundertfünfundsechzigmal hintereinander zu spucken. Haben Sie das noch nie probiert? Tun Sie es, es gewährt eine ganz eigne Unterhaltung.". An dieser Stell spuckte er einige Male auf den Stein; oder er tat zumindest so. Tonks, die neben Ginny saß, nickte begeistert. Währenddessen ging Blaise weiter im Text.

„Dann – sehen Sie diese Hand voll Sand?", den Stein legte er ab und griff mit der anderen Hand auf den Boden. „Jetzt werf ich sie in die Höhe. Wollen wir wetten? Wie viel Körnchen habe ich jetzt auf dem Handrücken? Grad oder ungrad?"

Jetzt unterbrach Tonks wieder: „Hier kannst du ihm die Hand ruhig vor das Gesicht halten, damit er sozusagen auf die Sandkörner schauen kann. Du, Jack, siehst aber nicht darauf. Du siehst einfach weiter geradeaus. Hm… vielleicht könntest du… kannst du die ganze Zeit die Lippen aufeinander gespresst halten? Und starr in die Ferne sehen?"

Die beiden Schauspielenden nickten. Blaise wiederholte die letzte Passage:

„Wollen wir wetten? Wie viel Körnchen habe ich jetzt auf dem Handrücken? Grad oder ungrad?", er hielt Jack die Hand unter die Nase, der allerdings nicht reagierte. „Wie? Sie wollen nicht wetten? Sind Sie Heide? Glauben Sie an Gott?"

Wieder unterbrach Tonks: „Hier kannst du ruhig wütender werden. Du bist die ganze Zeit nur von solchen Marionetten wie dem Hofmeister umgeben, weißt du? Du wünschst dir, auch mal mit jemanden zu sprechen. Aber der antwortet einfach nicht! Das macht dich wütend."

Wieder nickte Blaise einfach. Ginny war immer erstaunter. Er nahm die Hinweise einfach so an? Und setzte es dann um.

Es ging so weiter, immer wieder mit Einwürfen von Tonks. Leonce, also Blaise, war eine recht ironische Figur. Der Hofmeister dagegen – eine Marionette.

Nach einer Weile ging der Hofmeister ab, wieder steif. Jack stolperte zwar fast die Treppe runter, aber sonst ging es gut. Dann trat, nach einem weiteren Stück Blaise allein, Valerio, also Justin, auf.

Ginny zog die Stirn kraus. Es hatte ihr gut gefallen, Blaise zu sehen. Was machte da jetzt Justin auf der Bühne… aber schnell rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Schließlich war sie ja eigentlich da, um Justin zuzusehen, oder nicht?

Justin trat sehr ‚betrunken' auf die Bühne. Er schwankte etwas hin und her. Dann stellte er sich vor Leonce und starrte ihm in die Augen, immer noch leicht hin- und herschwankend. Ohne Zusammenhang sagte er einfach, mit vollem Ernst: „Ja!"

Ebenso ernst antwortete Blaise: „Richtig!"

Justin behielt seinen ernsten Tonfall bei und fragte: „Haben Sie mich begriffen?"

Ernsthaft antwortete Blaise: „Vollkommen."

Tonks klatschte kurz: „Das müsst ihr auf jeden Fall so beibehalten! Der Dialog ist doch sehr sinnlos, nicht wahr? Ebendarum muss er ernst gespielt werden, sonst nimmt man ihn euch nicht ab! Jetzt könnt ihr euch wieder etwas entspannen. Und denkt daran: das, was jetzt kommt, ist ironisch. Achtet darauf. Valerio, also Justin, redet jetzt ironisch von der Natur und dem Menschen. Leonce', Blaise' Kommentar dazu stellt das dann wieder richtig. Justin, du kannst das Ganze also ironisch sagen, Blaise, du kannst mit Spott in der Stimme sprechen."

Die beiden spielten so weiter. Sie setzten Tonks Vorstellungen hervorragend um, nur einige Sätze mussten wiederholt werden. Ginny begann, an der Szene Gefallen zu finden.

Blaise und Justin ergänzten sich gut. Nach dem diese Szene gespielt war, erklärte Tonks:

„So das ging ja ganz gut! Und jetzt spielt ihr das Ganze bitte noch einmal ganz von vorne, durch, ohne dass ich euch unterbreche. Wenn mir noch etwas auffällt, sage ich es euch danach."

Die 3 Schauspielenden nickten. Sie begaben sich auf ihre Ausgangspositionen.

Als Blaise sich auf die Bank legte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, rutschte der Pullover, den er beim Theater spielen immer trug, etwas höher. Ein Stück nackte Haut wurde sichtbar, ein Teil seines Bauches.

Ginny wusste nicht wieso, sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Die Haut war leicht gebräunt. Das musste daran liegen, dass er aus Frankreich kam… die meisten anderen Schüler in Hogwarts hatten den größten Teil des Jahres blasse Haut, wie auch sie selbst. Außerdem konnte man so noch besser seine athletische Figur sehen. Es war zwar nur ein kleiner Teil des Bauches, aber selbst der sprach schon für sich. Da sonst der ganze Körper unter weiten Roben oder dicken Pullovern verborgen war, war Ginny überrascht, wie muskulös Blaise aussah. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Soweit sie wusste, trieb er keinen Sport, jedenfalls kein Quidditch. Er war nicht in der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin.

Plötzlich fühlte die Gryffindor einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie zwang sich, von Blaise' nackter Haut wegzusehen. Auf der Suche nach dem Augenpaar, das sie betrachtete, sah sie in das Gesicht des Slytherin – und dieser blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Sehr rot. Zum Glück erlöste Jack sie, der auf die Bühne trat und seine Verbeugung machte.

Die Szene ging weiter. Ginny starrte zwar noch auf die Bühne, das Spiel der 3 jungen Männer bekam sie jedoch nicht mehr mit. Sie dachte daran, was eben passiert war. Wieso hatte sie so lange auf diesen kleine Stück Haut gestarrt? Dieses kleine, knackig braune und durchtrainierte… ‚Nein, Stopp! Falsche Gedanken, ganz falsch…'

Sie zwang sich, sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Es gelang einigermaßen.

Bis ihr auffiel, dass ihr Blick wieder nur auf Blaise klebte. Sie machte kurz die Augen zu und schüttelte den kopf, wie als wolle sie ihn daraus heraus schütteln. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Justin.

‚Justin spielt gut. Oh ja, das macht er wirklich toll.', redete sie mit sich selbst. Umsonst. Irgendwie schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder ab, zu einem bestimmten Slytherin hin.

Doch auch das ging vorüber: die Szene war vorbei. Alle versammelten sich in einem kleinen Kreis. Tonks erklärte noch einige Sachen, Ginny hörte gar nicht wirklich hin. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf den Boden zu starren – und nicht auf ihr Gegenüber.

Dann beendete Tonks die Stunde, indem sie erklärte, dass sie sehr zufrieden mit dem war, was sie heute erreicht hatten.

Ginny folgte Tonks hinaus. Plötzlich trat jemand neben sie. Sie sah auf.

Und blickte direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht von Justin.

„Hi Ginny! Ich habe mich echt gefreut, dass du da warst. Hat es dir gefallen?"

„Öhm, äh, ja. Ihr habt wirklich gut gespielt", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

„Das freut mich, das zu hören. Es war ziemlich anstrengend."

„Hm."

Justin blickte sie neugierig von der Seite an.

„Sag mal, ist etwas?"  
"Wie? Äh, nein.", sagte Ginny, die von dem Hufflepuff aus ihren Gedanken heraus gerissen worden war. „Es ist wirklich nichts!". Damit schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Es war ja auch nichts. Was sollte schon sein?

„Na gut.". Auch der Hufflepuff lächelte wieder. Er schien etwas nervös. Dann fragte er verlegen: „Ähm... hast du... also ich meine…"

„Was?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Wollen… wollen wir nicht mal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen? Also, äh… vielleicht Hogsmead oder so? Na ja, da ist ja… also bald ist ja wieder ein Hogsmead-Wochenende, und ich dachte mir, wenn du vielleicht Zeit hast…". Der Hufflepuff stotterte ziemlich herum. Das schien er nun auch selbst zu merken und hörte auf, wobei er rot anlief.

Ginny fand das ziemlich süß, wie er da vor ihr stand. Außerdem war er nett, warum also nicht?

„Du meinst, ob wir uns beim nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende dort treffen wollen? Klar, warum nicht, gerne!", grinste sie.

Justin sah wahnsinnig erleichtert aus und lächelte sie jetzt auch wieder an.

"Ja, gut, also bis zur nächsten Probe!", verabschiedete er sich und bog in den Gang, der nach Hufflepuff führte, ein.

Ginny selbst wollte nun auch aus der Eingangshalle die erste Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf gehen, als sie plötzlich einen Pfiff hörte. Sie fuhr herum.

„Blaise! Scheiße habe ich mich erschrocken…"

Der Slytherin stand, wie so oft, mit dem Rücken an eine Säule gelehnt, verschränkten Armen und lässig übereinander geschlagenen Beinen da. Er verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel, wie als wolle er sich über die Wortwahl beschweren. Dann sagte er:

„Du hast ja ewig gebraucht.". An dieser Stelle hatte er wieder sein hämisch-spöttisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Ginny fühlte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Blaise sprach weiter: „Ich warte nicht gerne. Also vergiss nicht, morgen Nachmittag um 3 in der Bibliothek. ". Dann ging er mit federndem Schritt die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker.

Zurück ließ er eine, mal wieder, verdatterte Ginny. Wieso hatte der Slytherin hier gewartet um sie noch einmal an das Treffen am morgigen Tag zu erinnern?

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Hat es euch gefallen?Ich hoffe doch! Bitte, gebt mir nen Review, sagt mir eure Meinung! Ich bin auch nicht böse, wenn ihr das erste Mal diese Story reviewt, oder es ne Weile nicht gemacht habt und wieder mal eins gebt. Wenn ich nicht weiß, was euch gefällt oder nicht, ist es schwerer, die Story so zu schreiben, dass sie gut wird!_

_Ich möchte euch an dieser Stelle auch auf meine Oneshot „Chahan" hinweisen. Vielleicht liest sie ja der ein oder andere mal?_

_Ansonsten: danke den Reviewern zum letzten Kapitel: slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 (juchhu! Neue Leserin!), BBabygirl90 (ich beeil mich… ), Alfiri(danke für das Lob!), MoonyTatze (Blaise ist wirklich ein schwer zu greifender Chara, der macht was er will!), Elanor Ainu (Muhaha, toller Vorschlag! ) und crazylolly14 (Blaise, ein verrücktes Huhn? Oioi, für die Bemerkung würde er dich an den Pranger stellen! )! alle knuddel_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 15 – Eine Entdeckung**

Wieder wachte Ginny am Samstagmorgen spät auf. Auch das war, ebenso wie die Probe am Freitagabend, Tradition geworden. Sie fühlte sich komisch. Irgendwie hatte sie einen seltsamen Traum gehabt... was es gewesen war, wusste sie nicht mehr, aber dumpf schien etwas mit Bäuchen dabei gewesen zu sein.

Trotz des langen Schlafes müde, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Da sie großen Hunger hatte, wollte sie sofort in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie es noch schaffen konnte – wenn sie sich beeilte.

Schnell versuchte sie noch, sich ihre Haare in einen Zopf zu binden. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass diese recht knotig waren und mal wieder gewaschen werden müssten. Sollte sie das jetzt gleich machen?

Nach dem Frühstück wäre immer noch genug Zeit.

Und sie sollte besser bald in die Große Halle gehen, wenn sie den Tag nicht mit dem Mittagessen starten wollte.

Also: nach dem Frühstück.

Aber was wenn…

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte sie jetzt wirklich gedacht, ‚Aber was wenn Blaise mich so sieht?'?

Nein, so was würde sie nicht denken. Niemals. Wie kam sie da überhaupt drauf. Nur weil er sie schon in der letzten Woche am Samstagmorgen gesehen hatte, ungeduscht, hieß das nicht, dass sie das stören würde, wenn es wieder passieren würde.

Überhaupt nicht.

Ganz und gar nicht.

Wieso auch.

Nein, das würde sie nicht stören.

Nö. Nada. Niente. Rien.

…‚Ich geh duschen.'

Es war schließlich egal, ob sie es jetzt oder später machte, nicht wahr? Sooo hungrig war sie dann auch nicht. Und eine Dusche am frühen Morgen kann sehr erfrischend…

knurr ‚Ach, halt die Klappe, Magen!'

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde, nach der sie den ganzen Dreck des letzten Tages und noch mindestens den der nächsten 2 Wochen von sich abgeschrubbt und auch ihre Haare frisch gewaschen hatte, ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort zog sie sich an und bändigte ihre Haare mit einem Haarband.

So.

Und jetzt?

Frühstück war vorbei, Mittagessen gab es noch nicht. Aber sie hatte Hunger, wie ihr Magen allzu häufig verdeutlichte, indem er knurrte.

Waren nicht einige Schokofrösche im letzten Paket gewesen, das sie von zu Hause geschickt bekommen hatte? Hoffentlich waren noch welche da!

Schnell kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, aber dort war leider nichts.

Vielleicht hatte Ron noch etwas? Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht… der Magen hing ihr inzwischen bis zu den Kniekehlen und so ging sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. In der Ecke auf einem weg gedrehten Sofa sah sie von hinten einen roten Schopf. Das musste er sein!

Schnell ging sie hin und um das Sofa herum.

„Ron, ich wollte dich fragen ob…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb mitten im Satz. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihren großen Bruder an.

Der saß nicht allein auf dem Sofa.

Die andere Person war kleiner als er und so hatte Ginny sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes nicht sehen können.

Nicht nur, dass die beiden nebeneinander saßen. Ron hatte den Arm um dieses Mädchen gelegt und sie, bis Ginny sie unterbrochen hatte, geküsst.

Die andere Person war Sarah, die Ravenclaw, die im selben Jahrgang wie Ginny selbst war.

„Äh, ich….", stotterte sie jetzt. Ron sah sie fragend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie gestört hatte und er lieber an der Stelle weiter machen wollte, an der sie unterbrochen wurden.

„…Ich geh dann mal!", und mit schnellen Schritten brachte sie sich aus der ‚Gefahrenzone'.

So verbrachte sie die letzte halbe Stunde bis zum Mittagessen an ihren Hausaufgaben.

Und mit dem Grübeln über ihren Bruder – und dessen neue Freundin. Sie hatte sich so gesetzt, dass sie die beiden nicht ansah. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Ron jetzt mit Sarah zusammen war. Also, sie gönnte ihrem Bruder ja das Glück. Aber sie hätte sich gewünscht… ja, was eigentlich? Eine Freundlichere? Na ja, sie kannte Sarah nicht so genau. Sie könnte ja netter sein, wenn man sie erst näher kannte. Ron würde schon nicht das Falsche machen.

Ginny versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass sie etwas nicht verstand. Vielleicht konnte es ihr Hermine erklären?

Suchend sah sie sich um. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ihre größere Freundin jedenfalls nicht. Sie ging zu dem Schlafsaal, den die Siebtklässlerin hatte.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen war dieser zugeschlossen. Sie klopfte, aber als sich nichts tat, ging sie.

Das war seltsam.

Vielleicht war Hermine ja beim Mittagessen?

Ginny ging hinunter in die Große Halle.

Als sie später zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm ging, hatte sie ihre große Freundin immer noch nicht gefunden. Dafür war sie wenigstens satt.

Sie beschloss, noch einmal an Hermines Tür zu klopfen – wo sollte sie wohl sonst sein? Als jedoch auch nach 10 Minuten nichts passiert war, musste sie aufgeben. Wo konnte die Siebtklässlerin denn noch sein?

Natürlich! In der Bibliothek.

Schnell ging Ginny dort hin.

Sie ging vorsichtig an Madam Pince vorbei. Dann sah sie sich um. Hermine war anscheinend nicht hier, im vorderen Teil der Bibliothek. Vielleicht war sie also weiter hinten?

Ginny ging weiter. Dabei sah sie sich immer wieder suchend nach Hermine um. Jedenfalls redete sie sich ein, dass sie nur nach Hermine sah. Aber ein kleiner Gedanke an einen dunklen, leicht gelockten Slytherin ging ihr auch nicht aus dem Kopf...

Nein, sie war auf der Suche nach Hermine!

Ginny war jetzt schon fast durch die ganze Bibliothek gegangen. Ihre Freundin hatte sie nicht gefunden.

Nur bei einer Sitzgruppe hatte sie noch nicht nachgesehen.

Sie bog in den letzten Gang ein.

An einem Tisch saß jemand.

Es war nicht Hermine.

„Was machst DU denn schon hier?"

Blaise sah von dem Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, auf. Ginny erkannte, dass es das war, in dem etwas über Leonce und Lena stand. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte es ihr: es war erst kurz nach 2. Blaise jedoch antwortete:

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Und lernst du eigentlich nie eine ordentliche Begrüßung?"

Ginny rollte die Augen. Der wurde allmählich nervig.

Obwohl ihr diese kleinen Plänkeleien inzwischen fast gefielen.

Nur fast. Also, es würde auch nie so werden, dass ihr irgendetwas gefiel, was Blaise sagte, das war ja wohl klar.

Sie erklärte: „Ich bin hier, weil ich Hermine suche."

Er sah sie wieder mit diesen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, sodass sie sich gedrängt fühlte, das näher zu erklären:

„Ich suche sie, weil… weil sie weg ist.". Das war wieder ein brillanter Satz, gratuliere.

Blaise schien das ebenso wie sie selbst zu sehen. Er grinste.

„Guter Grund, jemanden zu suchen. Machst du das immer so?"

Ach, sie könnte sich selbst die Zunge verhexen! Der Slytherin musste sie ja für komisch halten…

Um abzulenken, meinte sie:

„Also hier ist Hermine jedenfalls nicht. Ähm… und woanders auch nicht."

‚Was rede ich da? Ich habe heute morgen wohl doch zu heiß geduscht.'

Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Slytherins war inzwischen zu einem breiten Feixen geworden.

„Was für eine Erkenntnis. Dann könntest du also eigentlich aufhören zu suchen und dich zu mir setzen."  
'WAS?' „Äh, wie bitte?"

„Wir könnten unser kleines Rendez-vous vorziehen. Schließlich habe ich auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Er hatte seinen überheblichsten (wobei, gab es da eigentlich den Superlativ? Es ging anscheinend immer NOCH überheblicher) Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Ginny währenddessen glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte er da gerade wirklich Rendez-vous gesagt? Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei diesem Ausdruck, der doch eigentlich dem Treffen von Verliebten vorbehalten war. Wieder einmal drohte die Röte ihr Gesicht zu überwältigen. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

Blaise währenddessen sah bereits erneut in sein Buch.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen Ginny immer nervöser wurde und nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte, fing Blaise an zu sprechen.

„Wie das Stück entstanden ist, wissen wir ja nun. Es bleibt noch die Frage zu klären, warum es zu entstanden ist. Und damit sind wir schon fast bei der Interpretation angekommen."

Verwirrt versuchte Ginny zu folgen. Warum das Stück entstanden war? Na, weil Georg Büchner es geschrieben hatte, oder nicht? Wegen dem Wettbewerb?

Blaise bemerkte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Das Stück ist entstanden, weil der Autor bei diesem Preisausschreiben mitmachen wollte."

„Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund!"

„Wieso sollte es noch weitere geben?". Slytherins dachten aber auch kompliziert.

„Also, hör zu. Er wollte mit diesem Stück auch Missstände anprangern."

„Wieso? Welche?"

„Ich dachte, du hast es wenigstens gelesen?", fragte er, inzwischen schon deutlich genervt. Das ließ Ginny nur noch wütender werden.

„Ja, natürlich habe ich es gelesen!"

„Das kommt mir aber nicht so vor. Sonst wüsstest du, was gemeint ist.". Hochnäsig sah er sie an

„Dann glaubs halt nicht.". Erbost stand sie auf und wollte gehen.

„Das Gryffindors immer gleich aus der Haut fahren müssen. Hey, bleib hier."

Plötzlich packte sie etwas am Arm. Es war Blaise Hand. Erstaunt bemerkte Ginny, dass er sie zwar fest hielt, aber ihr nicht weh tat.

„Setz dich wieder, sonst werden wir nie fertig.". Er hatte fest gesprochen, mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Kurz war Ginny versucht, trotzdem patzig zu antworten, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, wie kindisch sie sich gerade verhielt. Also setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Erst als sie saß, ließ Blaise sie wieder los. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte Ginny etwas wie Bedauern und wünschte sich, sie würde immer noch stehen.

„Mütchen wieder gekühlt? Können wir weiter machen?". Blaise hatte anscheinend schon versucht, den Spott in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, aber es war dennoch heraus zu hören.

Hatte sie sich eben gewünscht, noch zu stehen? Nun, jetzt wünschte sie es wieder. Um doch noch abzuhauen. Aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb. Als sie bemerkte, dass Blaise sie immer noch ansah, nickte sie und sagte:

„Fang an."

„Büchner hat mit diesem Stück Missstände beschrieben, die es damals in seinem Heimatland, Deutschland, gab."

„Wieso hat er das gemacht?", warf Ginny ein.

„Die meisten seiner Stücke haben politische Probleme aufgezeigt. Das war der Stil, in dem er geschrieben hatte, wie auch einige andere. Diese Epoche dieser Autoren wird als ‚Junges Deutschland' bezeichnet."

„Welches Problem spricht er bei Leonce und Lena an?"

„Ein damals sehr wichtiges: die Teilung des Reiches."

„Teilung? Warte, davon habe ich schon mal was gehört.". Sie versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, was ihr Vater mal erzählt hatte. „Die hatten doch eine Mauer, irgendwie…"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es wohl auch nicht genauer, wollte das aber nicht zugeben. „In diesem Buch steht, dass es damals 36 Kleinstaaten in Deutschland gab, die meisten sehr klein."

„Aha? Stimmt, auch die Reiche Popo und Pipi, in denen Leonce und Lena leben, sind sehr klein!"

„Ah, du hast es also doch gelesen.", bemerkte Blaise.

„Das bemerkst du aber früh."

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich weiß auch so, dass ich wahnsinnig klug bin.". Er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Vergeblich suchte Ginny nach dem Ton, der die Ironie in seiner Stimme verraten hätte. War der arrogant! Aber er hatte genug Gründe dafür… ‚STOPP! Nicht weiter denken.' Ginny konnte es trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick kurz über seinen Körper glitt. Zu ihrem Pech bemerkte er das.

„Könntest du dann aufhören mich anzustarren, damit wir weiter reden könnten? Es fällt zwar sicher schwer, von meinem Körper abzulassen, aber…". Der Rest des Satzes war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein spöttischer Blick.

Wieder wurde Ginny rot. Dennoch entgegnete sie schlagfertig: „Was kann ich dafür, dass du so charmant und nett bist, dass ich einfach nicht aufhöen kann, an dich zu denken?". Dabei schenkte sie ihm ein sehr übertriebenes Augenklimpern, während ihre Stimme vor Sarkasmus nur so tropfte. Das konnte selbst der Slytherin nicht mehr als Kompliment nehmen, wie seine kurzzeitig entglittenen Gesichtszüge bestätigten. Er sah eindeutig geschockt aus, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und sprach in normalen Tonfall weiter:

„Büchner hat also diese Kleinstaaterei angeprangert."

„Er wollte, dass alles zusammen kommt?"

„Ja."

„Weil alleine kaum etwas zu schaffen ist, aber wenn es mehrere sind… geht es besser."

„Gut."

Ginny nickte.

„Das war es dann für heute.", erklärte Blaise.

„Schon?"

„Hast du noch nicht genug von mir? Nächste Woche treffen wir uns wieder."

„Du hast wohl heute Hormonstau. Ich meinte nur, dass wir noch nicht so viel gemacht haben.". Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass er das nächste Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte – was gut war. Ohne sie zu fragen – was typisch war. Blaise indes fuhr fort:

„Es ist aber schon spät. Wie gesagt, ich habe noch etwas anderes zu tun.". Mit diesen Worten stand er auf. „Au revoir. Bis nächsten Sonntag". So schnell, wie es nur ein Slytherin konnte, war er weg.

Ginny stand auch auf. Es war halb 4. Sie würde weiter nach Hermine suchen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm dachte sie die meiste Zeit an Blaise und die Worte, die er benutzt hatte: Rendez-vous…

Im Gryffindor-Turm war immer noch nichts von Hermine zu sehen. So spielte sie mit Colin eine Runde Zaubererschach.

Sie erzählte ihm von dem Treffen, und was sie neues erfahren hatte.

„Hm…", machte Colin. „Weißt du, was ich glaube? Das klingt wie hier in Hogwarts."

„Und weißt du, was ich glaube? Du versuchst mich abzulenken. Aber das wird nichts.". Sie ließ einen ihrer Türme einen von Colins Bauern schlagen.

„Nein, wirklich. Hier ist auch alles klein und vereinzelt. Die einzelnen Häuser, weißt du?"

„Das ist ja wohl etwas anderes!"

„Weiß ich nicht… und übirgens: das mit dem Ablenken klappt doch. Schach!"

Nach einer Revanche setzten sich beide hin und erledigten einige Hausaufgaben. Ginny dachte weiter nach. Vielleicht hatte Colin doch Recht. Zusammen könnten die Häuser viel mehr erreichen, als wenn jedes allein arbeitet.

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Ich habe mir mit diesem Kapitel Mühe gegeben, aber es war schwer zu schreiben. Das nächste wird wieder lustiger…_

_Trotzdem, wie hat es euch gefallen? Hier am Ende ist eine der Parallelen, von der ich gesprochen habe! Später wird das noch wichtig _

_Was denkt ihr über das Nebenpairing? _

_Schreibt mir einfach ein Review, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet! Bitte!_

_(Im nächsten wird's wieder mehr zwischen Ginny und Blaise geben! Freut euch drauf!)_

_DANKE an alle Reviewer des letzten Kapitels: Alfiri, ClaireBlack, Steffi, Elanor Ainu, sweetlittleGinny, ValentineMalfoy, crazylolly14, Tanea, Schokomilchriegel und MoonyTatze!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 16 – **

Es war Sonntagnachmittag und Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Seit sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben gemacht und sie hatte allmählich wirklich keine Lust mehr. Irgendwann musste doch mal Wochenende sein, oder?

Daher überlegte sie, was sie stattdessen machen könne. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es Zeit für einen Tee wäre. Moment mal… einen Tee? Natürlich! Sie könnte Tonks besuchen gehen.

Hatte diese nicht auch schon gesagt, dass sie selbst am Sonntag wenig zu tun hatte und gerne Gesellschaft hatte?

Froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, was sie anstatt der Hausaufgaben machen könne, ging Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Tonks.

Sie bog in den Gang zum Zimmer der Lehrerin ein. Als sie vor der Tür stand, hatte sie gerade die hand zum Klopfen erhoben, als diese aufgemacht wurde:

„Ginny! Schön, dass du kommst!"

„Äh, ja, hallo!". Wie machte die junge Aurorin es nur, dass sie schon vorher wusste, dass jemand vor der Tür stand?

Die Gryffindor folgte ihrer Lehrerin in den Raum. Es war unordentlich wie immer. Aber irgendetwas war anders als bei den letzten Besuchen. Irgendwie… dann fiel es Ginny auf: sie konnte immer noch atmen und hatte kein bisschen plüschiges Fell im Gesicht.

„Wo ist Chahan?", fragte sie.

Tonks lachte. „Es scheint, als hätte ich es doch noch geschafft, ihm ein wenig Benehmen bei zu bringen. Schau!". Dabei deutete sie hinter Ginny auf den Boden.

Überrascht drehte diese sich um. Da saß der kleine rosa Knuddelmuff auf dem Boden. Ginny grinste und streckte ihm eine Hand hin, damit er darauf springen konnte.

„Hallo, schön, dich auch wieder zu sehen!"

Der Knuddelmuff hopste auf ihren Arm. Und von da an weiter…

„HMBLMPF!"

„Manches ändert sich einfach nicht.", sagte Tonks seufzend, während sie Ginny half, Chahan aus ihrem Gesicht zu ziehen.

Wenig später saßen beide gemütlich beieinander und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Tonks hatte Chahan zwar zur Strafe erst wegsperren wollen, aber da Ginny ihm verziehen hatte, saß er jetzt doch auf ihrem Schoß und brummte in ihren Bauch herein, was sich fast wie eine kleine Massage anfühlte.

„Ich könnte jetzt die üblichen Erwachsenenfragen stellen, wie es in der Schule läuft und so, aber ich nehme an, damit hast du schon in der Woche genug zu tun und willst nicht auch noch am Wochenende dran erinnert werden?", zwinkerte Tonks ihr zu.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Wir haben sehr viele Hausaufgaben auf. Und dann noch das Theater, die Treffen mit Blaise… es bleibt wenig Freizeit."

„Oh, eure Rendez-vous in der Bibliothek…"

Ginny wurde rot. Warum musste Tonks bloß auch dieses Wort benutzen?

„Es sind keine Rendez-vous.". Sie versuchte, den bedauernden Tonfall in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Was machte der da eigentlich? Sie wollte doch wohl kein Rendez-vous mit Blaise Zabini!

„Aber warum denn nicht?", lachte Tonks, „Rendez-vous ist doch das französische Wort für ein Treffen. Und keine Angst, damit sind nicht nur Liebespaare gemeint, sondern alle."

„Oh."; machte Ginny. Verdammt, was war das für ein Kloß in ihrem Hals? Das hatte also Blaise auch bloß gemeint. Ein Treffen, ein Meeting vielleicht. Weil es nötig war, nicht weil einer von ihnen beiden es wollte. Er schon gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er seine Zeit lieber sinnvoller verbringen als mit ihr.

Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde größer. Konnte es ihr nicht egal sein, was Blaise über ihre „Rendez-vous" dachte? Das war sowieso ein komisches Wort…

Ginny bemerkte, dass Tonks sie inzwischen komisch anschaute.

„Ist etwas mit dir?", fragte sie.

„Nein, was sollte schon sein?", erklärte Ginny, fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchend. „Ich bin vielleicht nur etwas überarbeitet.". Zu ihrer Erleichterung hörte man ihrer Stimme den Kloß im Hals nicht an.

Tonks sah sie nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht hast du dir doch etwas zu viel zugemutet? Hör mal, ich fand es wirklich gut, dass du gestern bei der Probe da warst, aber du hättest nicht kommen müssen, das weißt du? Wenn du wieder so viel zu tun hast, dann mach doch mal eine Woche Pause mit Theater, wenn du nicht dran bist. Niemand ist dir böse, wenn du etwas anderes zu tun hast."

Zögerlich nickte Ginny. Sie hatte zwar nicht vor, das Angebot anzunehmen, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass auch Tonks es ok fand, wenn sie mal nicht konnte.

„Danke."

Die beiden hatten ihren Tee inzwischen ausgetrunken, und Ginny fand, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Sie wollte Tonks nicht noch länger zur Last fallen – ein Blick auf deren Schreibtisch bestätigte ihr, dass sie noch eine Menge Aufsätze zu kontrollieren haben musste.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen."

Sie stand auf. Tonks folgte ihr zur Tür.

„Es war nett, dass du da warst. Du kannst mich immer besuchen kommen, wenn du möchtest."

Die beiden jungen Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Dann ging Ginny in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

Die nächste Woche wurde nicht weniger stressig als die bisherigen. Ginny hatte relativ viele UTZ-Kurse belegt, daher hatte sie noch mehr zu tun als die anderen.

Ron und seine neue Freundin waren häufig zusammen, die meiste Zeit knutschten sie.

Hermine war erst am Montag wieder aufgetaucht. Ginny hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hatte alle Versuche abgeblockt. Das rothaarige Mädchen war ratlos, was sie machen sollte. Hermine sah traurig aus, verdeckte es aber unter einem freundlichen Lächeln. Wenn Ginny nur wüsste, was mit ihrer älteren Freundin los war! Aber auch Harry hatte keinen Erfolg damit, sie danach zu fragen. Ron war zu beschäftigt. So half Ginny ihr soweit, wie sie ihr helfen konnte: sie drang nicht weiter in sie ein, denn wenn Hermine bereit war, über ihre Sorgen zu reden, würde sie das von selbst machen. Stattdessen setzte sich Ginny häufig einfach nur neben Hermine, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, gab ihr stillen Beistand. Die ältere Gryffindor dankte es ihr mit einigen, zaghaften Lächeln.

Allgemeine Aufheiterung verschaffte auch die Ankündigung, dass am Samstag in einer Woche das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende stattfinden würde.

So verging die Woche und schließlich war es Freitag. Ein Blick am Morgen auf ihren Probenplan sagte Ginny, dass die Szene, welche schon in der vorigen Woche geprobt wurde, noch einmal wiederholt wurde: Leonce und Valerio, also Blaise und Justin.

Nach dem Unterricht an diesem Freitag setzte Ginny sich sofort hin, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Bis zum Abendessen war sie längst nicht fertig. Aber sie ging in die Große Halle, um etwas zu essen. Später setzte sie sich wieder an den Berg von Aufsätzen, den sie immer noch zu schreiben hatte: einen Aufsatz über „Der Sport bei Leprechans" für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und einen über die Verwendung des Purtifatkrauts in Zaubertränken. Zudem musste sie Zauber für Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst üben.

Still saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete. Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Colin zu ihr setzte. Erst als er mit ihr sprach, sah sie auf.

„Hi Ginny."

„Oh, hallo. Wir haben so viel auf, ich fass es nicht! Die Aufsätze von Snape sind der Hammer, er will 2 Meter Pergament."

Colin sah auf ihr Blatt. „Ach, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das habe ich schon letzten Samstag gemacht. Aber sag mal, müsstest du nicht bei Theater sein?"

„Was?", fuhr Ginny auf. „Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Gleich dreiviertel 9."

„Oh, mist! Das habe ich jetzt total vergessen gehabt. Mist, mist, mist!"

Sie wollte aufstehen und losgehen, nein, eher los rennen, aber Colin hielt sie zurück.

„Bist du heute überhaupt dran? Dennis musste auch nicht gehen."

„Nein, ich bin heute nicht dran, aber…"

„Na, warum regst du dich dann auf? Du musst doch nicht immer hingehen und heute hast du wirklich viel zu tun."

Freundlich sah der junge Mann sie an

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Colin."

Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte von Tonks, die ebendies auch gesagt hatte. Und für den heutigen Tag war es sowieso zu spät, noch zur Probe zu gehen. Sie würde mittendrin auftauchen und wahrscheinlich nur stören. Außerdem hatte sie die Szene schon einmal gesehen. Sicherlich, heute würde die Szene wahrscheinlich noch weiter ausgebaut werden, es würde mehr ins Detail gegangen werden. Aber sie hatte heute einfach zu viel zu tun…

So blieb Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein klein wenig schlechtes Gewissen behielt sie dennoch. Da sie sich allerdings auf ihren Aufsatz konzentrieren musste, war auch das bald vergessen. Sie konnte ja nachher Jack, den Viertklässler aus Gryffindor, der den Hofmeister spielte und der daher bei der Probe dabei gewesen war, fragen, was passiert war. Oder am morgigen Tag Blaise, wenn sie sich mit ihm traf.

Blaise… bei dem Gedanken an ihn zog sich etwas in ihrem Bauch zusammen. Wie er es wohl fand, dass sie nicht da war? Ach, sicherlich würde er es gar nicht bemerken. Wieso sollte er das auch?

Obwohl sie am Freitagabend nicht bei der Theaterprobe gewesen war, schlief sie am Samstag dennoch lang, da sie lange an ihrem Aufsatz gesessen hatte.

Als sie schließlich aufwachte, fühlte sich Ginny wie zerschlagen. Sie war viel zu spät ins Bett gegangen und hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Um aufzuwachen, beschloss sie, sich schnell kalt zu duschen. Aus der schnellen kalten Dusche wurde nach wenigen Sekunden eine warme, die sich ausdehnte.

Ginny liebte es, sich das warme Wasser über die Haut rieseln zu lassen. Während sie so unter der Dusche stand, dachte sie nach. Ob es richtig gewesen war, gestern nicht zur Probe zu gehen?

Ach, niemand konnte sie schließlich dazu zwingen. oder?

Und was war schon so schlimm, daran, einmal nicht hinzugehen?

Sie sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Zu diesem Ergebnis kam sie nach einiger Zeit.

Dann dachte sie an Blaise. Ob es ihm wohl aufgefallen war, dass sie nicht dagewesen war? Und was er wohl gedacht hatte?

Sie würde es wohl schon noch früh genug erfahren. Schließlich hatte sie heute ein Treffen mit ihm. Ein Rendez-vous.

Ein bitterer Zug zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie an diesen Ausdruck dachte. Konnte der nicht wie jeder normale Engländer von einem Meeting reden? Aber nein, er musste den Franzosen raushängen lassen.

Franzosen sind so viel mehr sexy als Engländer… HALT, STOPP! Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht? Das war ja das totale Klischee! …Deshalb war es ihr wahrscheinlich auch eingefallen. Sie hatte es irgendwo mal gehört und sich jetzt daran erinnert. Deshalb musste sie den Satz jetzt gerade gedacht haben. Falls sie ihn überhaupt gedacht hatte. Also, es konnte ja nicht anders sein, oder? Nein, wieso sollte sie denken, dass Engländer weniger sexy waren als Franzosen. Als ein bestimmter Franzose… mist, wieso schob sich gerade jetzt das Bild seines entblößten Bauches in ihre Gedanken?

Ginny schüttelte den kopf, um nicht weiter zu denken. Das war ja absurd. Um sich abzulenken, wusch sie sich die Haare. Bloß um sich abzulenken. Dabei dachte sie die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal an Blaise, mit dem sie sich heute Nachmittag treffen würde. Mit frisch gewaschenen Haaren.

Nein, sie dachte kein einziges Mal an ihn. Gar nicht.

Sagte sie sich jedenfalls.

Nach dem Mittagessen übte sie gemeinsam mit Colin einen Spruch für Zauberkunst. Sie hatte den Dreh schneller raus als Colin, mit dem sie dann noch übte. Erst 5 Minuten vor 3 sah sie wieder auf die Uhr. Sie erschrak:

„Ich habe doch das Treffen mit Blaise! Bis nachher, ich muss."

Dann sauste sie los.

Keuchend kam sie in der Bibliothek an und ging zügig bis in den hinteren Teil.

Dort saß Blaise bereits am selben Tisch wie immer. Wieder hatte er das große Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen.

Er sah noch nicht einmal auf, als sie sich zu ihm stellte. Stattdessen sagte er lediglich:

„Du bist zu spät."

‚Er hat mich noch nicht mal begrüßt. Das ist seltsam.', dachte Ginny sich. Sie antwortete ihm:

„Es tut mir Leid, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Können wir anfangen?"

„Ja, jetzt bist du hier. Und wo warst du gestern Abend?".

Erst bei dieser Frage sah er auf und ihr direkt in die Augen.

Ginny schauderte es. Dieser Blick ging ihr unter die Haut. Er war kalt. Außerdem lag etwas in seinen Augen, das sie nicht richtig beschreiben konnte. War es etwa Enttäuschung?

„Ich… musste Hausaufgaben machen.", verteidigte sie sich. Was ging es ihn eigentlich an, ob sie da gewesen war oder nicht?

Aber anscheinend… er hatte es bemerkt. Ihr Fehlen war ihm aufgefallen. Bedeutete das etwa, er hatte darauf geachtet, ob sie kam? Sie vielleicht sogar vermisst? Ihr Herz begann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie am gestrigen Abend gerne gesehen hätte.

In diesem Moment fuhr er fort:

„Hättest du deine Hausaufgaben nicht verschieben können? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du als Sechstklässlerin weniger zu tun haben könntest als ich und auch ich kann sowohl in der Theatergruppe mitarbeiten als auch Schule machen, mit glänzenden Noten, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.

Aber natürlich", erklärte er weiter, „bist du auch nicht so intelligent als ich.". Er sah wieder selbstgefällig und arrogant wie eh und je aus.

Wieder spürte Ginny Wut in sich hoch kochen. Was bildete er sich ein?

„Ich kann sehr wohl Schule und die Theatergruppe machen. Gestern Abend habe ich… nur nicht daran gedacht."

„Du hast genauso wenig daran gedacht wie an unser Rendez-vous, nehme ich an? Sonst wärst du nicht zu spät gekommen."

Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Ginny aufhorchen. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder hatte er das Wort Rendez-vous besonders betont? Es interessierte sie nun noch brennender: warum interessierte er sich dafür, ob sie gestern Abend bei der Probe gewesen war oder nicht?

„Ich habe schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, das ich zu spät gekommen bin, zumal es sich nur um wenige Minuten gehandelt haben kann. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was es dich interessiert, dass ich gestern nicht bei der Probe war?"

Blaise sah sie scharf an. Dann antwortete er:

„Es interessiert mich ebenso, wie mich unsere Rendez-vous interessieren."

War da wieder dieser Unterton gewesen? Ginnys Magen fühlte sich seltsam an. Aber es war nicht negativ… Blaise sprach weiter:

„Wie ich bereits sagte: ich will, dass dieses Stück ein Erfolg wird. Dazu müssen alle Schauspieler gut sein, besonders die Hauptdarsteller. Und einer davon bist auch du. Gestern hättest du einiges lernen können. Wenn du nicht jede Szene verstehst, verstehst du auch deine Rolle nicht – und kannst sie nicht überzeugend spielen. Du solltest das ernster nehmen."

Deshalb also. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie gut in ihrer Rolle war. Wieder fühlte Ginny einen Kloß im Hals. Die besondere Betonung des Wortes Rendez-vous hatte sie sich sicherlich auch nur eingebildet. Blaise sah in ihr nichts anderes als Lena. Eine Lena, die gut sein musste. Die funktionieren musste. Wie eine Maschine. Nicht wie der Mensch, der sie, Ginny, war.

Wollte sie eigentlich, dass Blaise mehr in ihr sah als nur ihre Rolle? Aber warum?

„Könntest du jetzt aufhören, mich wie ein Rehkitz anzustarren? Wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren.". Der Spott in Blaise' Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Ginny schluckte. Sollte der Slytherin doch von ihr denken, was er wollte. Ihren Bauch, der sich wieder seltsam anfühlte, diesmal allerdings überhaupt nicht positiv, ignorierte sie. Mit kühler Stimme fragte sie:

„Können wir dann anfangen?"

Dabei versuchte sie, ebenso auszusehen, wie sie sich gerade überhaupt nicht fühlte: überlegen und professionell, und nicht so, als hätte sie gerade wie ein kleines Kind eine Standpauke erhalten.

Nach Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen gelang ihr das sogar. Er sah sehr kurz überrascht aus, fing sich jedoch auch schnell wieder und sagte:

„Setz dich. Wir werden uns heute weiter mit der Kritik in Büchners Stück beschäftigen."

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so beherrscht und anscheinend schon so erwachsen sein?

Ginny setzte sich zögerlich auf den Stuhl neben Blaise. Sie zog ebenso wie er ihre lange Robe aus und legte sie über ihre Stuhllehne. Dann sah sie ihn an, abwartend, was er sagen würde.

Blaise begann:

„In dem Stück gibt es nicht nur Kritik am politischen System, sondern auch an der Lebensart, der Literatur seiner Zeit. Es gab nicht nur das ‚Junge Deutschland' zu dieser Zeit. Er parodiert in diesem Stück so viel! Man könnte in jeder Szene etwas lesen. Wir werden aber erst mit den wichtigsten Dingen beginnen, die unbedingt verstanden sein müssen."

Er sah sie scharf an. Sie nickte, leicht gereizt. Sie war ja nicht dumm. Blaise fuhr fort:

„Du hast doch sicher gemerkt, dass Leonce und Valerio, aber auch Lena, von Langeweile geplagt sind?"

„Ja, die meiste Zeit des Stückes hindurch."

„Sie sehen diese Langeweile, diesen Müßiggang, den sie betreiben, als falschen Zustand an, wissen jedoch keinen Ausweg. Selbst am Ende des Stückes wird keine Alternative gegeben."

Ginny dachte nach. Dann sagte sie:

„Aber auch ihre Eltern geben ihnen keine Möglichkeiten, aus dieser Langeweile auszubrechen, nicht wahr? Der König Peter, Vater von Leonce, philosophiert die ganze Zeit… mir kam das sinnlos vor, was er gesagt hat."

„Das ist wohl auch großteils von Büchner so gewollt. Der König denkt die meiste Zeit nur über den Sinn des Lebens nach, ohne zu einem vernünftigen Ergebnis zu kommen."

„Ich glaube, er hört sich nur gerne selbst reden.", warf Ginny ein.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Blaise. „Jedenfalls suchen ebendiesen Sinn des Lebens auch Leonce, Valerio und Lena – um ihrer Langeweile zu entkommen."

„Aber sie gehen von verschiedenen Standpunkten aus, oder?"

„Letztlich scheint es aber ihr Schicksal zu sein, ebenso zu werden wie ihre Eltern. Sie werden keinen anderen Weg zu leben finden."

Blaise Ausdruck, welcher im Verlauf der Unterhaltung immer lebhafter geworden war, hatte sich schlagartig wieder verdüstert. Ginny erschrak.

„Ich denke, du überinterpretierst hier das Stück… so weit geht es gar nicht, es ist schon früher Schluss. Man weiß nicht, was nach der Hochzeit von Leonce und Lena passiert", versuchte sie es.

Blaise gab ihr keine Antwort. Er sah immer noch düster aus. Dann, plötzlich, sagte er:

„In dem Buch steht, dass Büchner noch etwas anderes kritisiert. Eine andere Epoche der Literatur. Es steht nur das deutsche Wort dabei: ‚Romantik', mehr nicht. Obwohl ich perfekt Englisch und Französisch beherrsche, bin ich des Deutschen nicht mächtig. Daher habe ich keine Übersetzung des Wortes.", erklärte Blaise. Seine Worte klangen so, dass kein Zweifel daran war, dass er es auch nicht nötig hatte, Deutsch zu können.

„Was ist diese ‚Romantik'?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Es ist in diesem Buch nicht erklärt."

„Wozu sind wir schließlich in der Bibliothek? Wir werden es schon heraus finden.", sagte Ginny und sprang impulsiv auf. Sie war gespannt, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ohne nachzudenken packte sie Blaise am Arm, um ihn mit sich mitzuziehen, ebenso, wie sie es häufig bei Colin oder Ron machte.

Blaise jedoch sah sie konsterniert an: „Was soll das werden?"

Augenblicklich ließ Ginny ihn los und wurde etwas rot. Impulsiv, wie sie war, hatte sie kurz vergessen, dass sie hier nicht mit einem Freund, sondern mit Blaise war.

„Ich… ich wollte nach einem Buch über Romantik suchen gehen. Und ich dachte, du kommst mit."

„Natürlich mache ich das.". Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sagte, dass er ihr nicht zutraute, das richtige Buch zu finden. „Aber ich kann sehr wohl allein gehen."

Wieder glaubte Ginny, sich etwas eingebildet zu haben. Oder hatte er wirklich kurz amüsiert ausgesehen?

Jetzt jedenfalls blickte er wieder blasiert und ging voraus, in eben jenen Gang, in dem die Reihe „Bedeutende Werke deutscher Muggelautoren" stand. Als sie diesen Titel las, runzelte sie die Stirn. Wie kam Blaise' Familie, die doch offensichtlich Muggel nicht mochte, an eine solche Reihe?

„Was?", fragte Blaise.

Oh nein, hatte sie etwa laut gedacht? Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Aber zu ihrem Erstaunen antwortete er:

„Ein Teil unserer Bibliothek stammt aus der Bezahlung von Schulden. Meine Familie hat große Ländereien. In den letzten Jahrhunderten gab es immer wieder Pächter. Falls diese die Pacht nicht mehr bezahlen konnten, wurden sie, teilweise ihre ganze Verwandtschaft, gepfändet. Manchmal gab es nur sinnlose Bücher. Aber meine Familie war zu stolz, diese eingetriebenen Schulden einfach wegzuwerfen.". Es schien für ihn ganz normal. Aber warum hatte er ihr das erklärt? Wohl, um mal wieder klar zu machen, wie wenig er von Muggeln hielt und dass solche Bücher nur durch Zufall in seiner Familienbibliothek standen.

Beide suchten nun nach einem Buch über die Epoche der ‚Romantik'. Die Reihe, die sie schon kannten, konnten sie nicht nehmen, da sie kein bestimmtes Werk, sondern etwas Allgemeines brauchten.

Nach einer Weile sagte Ginny: „Ich denke, ich habe etwas gefunden!"

Das Buch hieß ‚Romantik'. Es stand etwas weiter oben. Da es in der Bibliothek verboten war zu zaubern, die Bücher konnten sehr leicht beschädigt werfen, kam sie nicht heran.

Blaise stellte sich neben sie. Er sagte spöttisch:

„Du könntest sogar Recht haben."

Er war um einige größer als Ginny. Doch selbst er musste sich noch strecken, um an das Buch heran zu kommen.

Dabei rutschte wieder, wie die Gryffindor es schon bei der einen Probe gesehen hatte, sein Pullover hoch.

Die junge Frau starrte auf das nackte Stück Haut, dass sich ihr nun zum Greifen nah zeigte. Auch aus der Nähe wirkte Blaise' Bauch muskulös, seine Haut war braun.

Viel zu schnell jedoch hatte der Slytherin das Buch gepackt und brauchte sich nicht mehr zu strecken. Allerdings hatte er anscheinend mitbekommen, dass Ginny auf seinen bauch gesehen hatte. Spöttisch bemerkte er:

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es schwer ist, sich von dem göttlichen Anblick meines Körpers loszureißen, wenn man nur die spröden Engländer gewohnt ist. Aber so oft wie du muss man meinen Bauch auch nicht anstarren."

Ginny wurde rot. Hatte er das bei der Probe auch schon mitbekommen? Ihr blieb aber auch nichts erspart. Blaise' grinste sie nun hämisch an. Na warte, der verdiente eine Abreibung.

„Ich sehe mir lieber deinen Bauch an, als dass ich in deinen selbstgefällig, spöttischen Slytherins-Gesichtsausdruck ansehen muss."

Sie hatte es geschafft: Blaise wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen wechselte er urplötzlich das Thema:

„Das Buch werde ich mitnehmen und dir dann nächste Woche mehr berichten. Du scheinst ja schon die Last deiner sonstigen Aufgaben kaum auszuhalten."

So hatte er es ihr also doch noch gegeben. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Da fiel Ginny siedend heiß etwas ein.

„Warte!"

„Was ist?"

„Nächste Woche ist doch der Ausflug nach Hogsmead."

„Ja, und?"

Ginny errötete. Warum musste er es ihr auch so schwer machen? „Ich will hingehen."

Blaise sah sie mit einem slytherinhaften Ausdruck an: „Bist wohl verabredet, hm?".

Die Gryffindor versuchte, den Spott zu überhören. „Und was wäre wenn?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Der dunkel Gelockte überlegte anscheinend kurz. Ihre Bemerkung schien er gar nicht gehört zu haben. „Wir treffen uns dort.", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?", fragte Ginny perplex.

„Wir treffen uns dort", sagte Blaise, wie als wolle er das einem Kleinkind erklären, „Punkt 3 Uhr. Vor den 3 Besen. und sei einmal pünktlich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit federndem Schritt davon. Als er am Ende des Gangs stand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Au revoir.". Perplex antwortete Ginny mit „Tschüß", dann war er verschwunden.

Langsam ging auch die Rothaarige aus der Bibliothek und in den Gryffindor-Turm. Der nächste Samstag konnte ja lustig werden. Erst das Treffen mit Justin, dann das ‚Rendez-vous' mit Blaise. Was da wohl alles passieren würde?

_Anmerkungen: Das längste Kapitel bisher! _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Und, wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Es fiel mir recht leicht, das zu schreiben. Und ich freue mich schon so sehr auf das Hogsmead-Kapitel (vielleicht werden es auch mehrere)! Die Geschichte kommt ins Rollen! Kommt das auch rüber?_

_Ich hoffe, die Kapitel bleiben in Zukunft in der Länge bzw. länger. Es ist jetzt auch immer mehr zu sagen… (also, meist ')_

_Bitte schreibt mit eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel! Ich finde es übrigens lustig, wenn Blaise und Ginny nicht wissen, was ‚Romantik' heißt (sie sind schlißelich aus England bzw. Frankreich) _

_Danke an die Reviewer zum letzten Kapitel: MoonyTatze (ich hab immer etwas Angst, dass Ginny etwas schizo wirkt '), Laura (ich sag auch öfter „Hä?" und bin auch nicht vom Land), ValentineMalfoy (Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass sich die Häuser untereinander besuchen, von wegem dem besseren Verständnis usw…), crazylolly14 (Blaise is schon toll ), Elanor Ainu (die Sache mit Hermine wird weiter ausgebaut werden, aber in diesem Kapitel halt noch nicht) und Tuniwell (juchhu, noch jemand neues der meine Story liest!). _

_Freue mich über alle Reviews wahnsinnig doll! Also, an alle (auch die, dies bisher noch nicht oder nicht oft gemacht haben): ran an die Tastatur!_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 17 – Ein Versprecher**

Eine ereignislose Woche kam. Mit Justin hatte sie verabredet, dass sie sich am Samstag um 9 in der Eingangshalle treffen wollten um gemeinsam nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Dass sie jedoch um 3 mit Blaise verabredet war, hatte sie verschwiegen.

Hermine hatte ihre traurige Stimmung noch nicht abgelegt. Es war etwas besser geworden, aber sie ließ sich nicht helfen. Ginny konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, was ihr so zu schaffen machte.

Jeden Abend versuchte Ginny, einen großen Teil ihrer Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie auch in dieser Woche die Theaterprobe versäumen.

Auch diesen Freitag würde sie noch nicht spielen müssen. Ein Blick am Mittwoch auf ihren Probenplan zeigte ihr, dass die zweite Szene im ersten Akt geprobt werden würde: hier spielte König Peter, das war ein Fünftklässler namens Greg aus Ravenclaw, sowie erster und zweiter Kammerdiener: also Finn, die Hufflepuff, und Oliver aus Gryffindor, der diese Rolle zuerst nicht wollte.

Am Freitagmorgen frühstückte sie wie immer in der Großen Halle. Als sie aufgestanden war und hinausgehen wollte, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich, während sie aus der Halle hinausging. Kurz nachdem sie zur Tür hinaus war, tauchte plötzlich jemand neben ihr auf.

„Komm heute Abend nicht zu spät."

Ebenso schnell, wie Blaise Zabini auftauchte, war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Den Abend saß Ginny wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Häufig sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen.

Weil sie schließlich schon letztes Mal nicht dort gewesen war.

Die Meinung von Blaise war egal.

Er hatte nur einfach Recht, sie sollte etwas über das Stück lernen.

‚Hoffentlich kommt er auch… HALT, WAS? Also, weil er ja auch eine Hauptrolle hat.'

Und er konnte ja nicht von ihr verlangen zu kommen, und dann selbst nicht erscheinen, oder?

Bereits 15 Minuten vor 8 ging sie los. Natürlich war sie viel zu früh, aber besser nach vorne hin unpünktlich als nach hinten, oder?

Als sie die letzte Treppe hinunter ging, sah sie bereits eine Person im Schatten stehen. Sie ging näher, und ihre Vermutung bewährte sich: es war Blaise Zabini.

‚So überpünktlich, wie der Kerl ist, könnte man denken, in seiner Verwandtschaft gibt es lebende Springuhren.'

Außer ihr und ihm war niemand weiter bereits da. Daher stellte sie sich zu ihm. Was sollte sie sonst machen?

„Hi Blaise."

„Guten Abend."

Aha. Und jetzt?

„Bist du heute dran?"

Dumme Frage, ganz dumme Frage, sie wusste schließlich, dass er heute nicht spielte.

„Nein."

Seine Antwort war noch schlimmer. Gesprächigkeit war bei ihm anscheinend am heutigen Abend nicht vorhanden.

Ginny wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Warum war er so unfreundlich?

Da vernahm sie plötzlich seine Stimme:

„Du hast dir die Szene, welche heute geprobt wird, bereits durchgelesen?"

Erstaunt durch seine plötzliche Frage antwortete sie:

„Ja, natürlich, ich habe das ganze Stück gelesen."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Du solltest die Szenen am Tag der Probe noch einmal durchlesen. Je besser du eine Szene kennst, desto besser verstehst du, was passiert, und desto besser kannst du die Regieanweisungen nachvollziehen."

Die Gryffindor nickte. Was Blaise sagte, klang logisch.

Plötzlich reichte dieser ihr ein kurzes Stück Pergament. Er musste es verkleinert in der Tasche seines Umhangs gehabt haben.

„Hier. Nutze die Zeit und sieh dir die Szene noch einmal an."

Als Ginny nach dem Pergament griff, berührte ihre Hand kurz die von Blaise. Dann jedoch, nach einer Zeit, die zugleich unendlich und dennoch so kurz erschien, hatte sie das Pergament in der Hand.

Ginny vertiefte sich in die Szene. Bereits im ersten Satz stutzte sie.

„Was meint König Peter mit ‚Der Mensch muss denken, und ich muss für meine Untertanen denken, denn sie denken nicht, sie denken nicht'", fragte sie, unbewusst laut.

Blaise sah sie an. „Was denkst du?"

Die Gryffindor unterdrückte ein Lachen. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Eigentlich konnte es nicht sein. Oder hatte der Slytherin eben einen Teil seines Humors gezeigt? War das eine Form seines Sarkasmus?

Sie antwortete:

„Ich weiß nicht. Dieser Satz erscheint sinnlos. Er ist doch nicht der einzige Mensch, der denkt, oder?"

„Ja, aber das denkt er."

Jetzt war sie sich sicher, sogar ein kleines, kurzes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Oder nicht?

Dann hatte sie eine Idee: „ Aber, zeigt das nicht, dass er seinen Untertanen gegenüber ignorant ist?"

Erstaunt sah Blaise sie nun an. Was war das für ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen? Konnte das… „Das könnte es zeigen.", antwortete er.

„Wie kann er dann für alle denken, wenn er die anderen nicht kennt?", fragte Ginny nun weiter.

„Das Stück ist eine Satire auf damalige Zustände.", erklärte Blaise jetzt. Er beobachtete die Gryffindor inzwischen mit Interesse.

Mutig geworden antwortete diese nun: „Meinst du damit, dass er die Obrigkeit kritisiert?"

„Vielleicht."

Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen. Etwas wie… Anerkennung?

Aber bevor sie sich wirklich darauf konzentrieren oder erkennen konnte, was es war, kam ein leises Quieken von einer Treppe. Es war die, von der die Hufflepuffs immer kamen. Da sah Ginny, was passiert war: Finn war gestolpert und hingefallen. Schnell ging das ältere Mädchen hin um zu sehen, ob diese sich verletzt hatte.

„Ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte sie.

„N-nein, geht schon. Ich war nur etwas unaufmerksam.". Sie kicherte nervös.

Die Kleine war wirklich süß. Sie sah nun, da sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, dennoch sehr verängstigt aus. Ginny nahm an, dass es an der bevorstehenden Probe lag, daher versuchte sie, Finn etwas aufzumuntern.

„Es ist toll, dass du auch bei uns mitspielst. Und dein Rolle ist auch schön, nicht?", fragte sie in nettem Tonfall.

Aber anscheinend war es doch das Falsche. Aus großen, verängstigten Augen sah Finn sie an:

„Ich werde mich jetzt ganz schrecklich blamieren!"

„Ach, das ist Unsinn.", wischte Ginny diesen Einwand weg.

„Aber wenn ich nun den Text vergesse? Oder auf der Bühne stolpere? Oder lache? Oder…"

„Du musst dich einfach nur anstrengen, dann spielst du sicher gut.", unterbrach die Gryffindor sie. „Außerdem, selbst wenn etwas nicht klappt, dann ist das nur natürlich und immerhin ist es die erste Probe. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Finn schien wieder etwas Mut gefasst zu haben. „Danke Ginny."

„Kein Problem. Und jetzt komm, Tonks hat gerade die Halle aufgeschlossen!"

Während die zwei Mädchen hinein gingen, fragte Finn die Gryffindor: „Wieso nennst du sie eigentlich Tonks?"

„Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen sie so nennen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber sie ist doch dennoch eine _Lehrerin_! Professor Tonks! Ich würde mich nie trauen, sie nur… sie ohne Professor anzureden."

„Ich glaube, das sieht sie nicht so eng. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken.". Sie lächelte der Hufflepuff aufmunternd zu.

Durch das Schwatzen waren sie die Letzten, die in die Halle traten. Wieder war eine Bühne aufgebaut. Ginny und Finn hängten ihre Roben an die Garderobe und gingen dann zu dem Rest der Gruppe, die um Tonks herum standen.

Diese erklärte, als alle beisammen waren, wie der Szenenaufbau sein sollte:

„Die Regieanweisung ist klar: ‚König Peter wird von 2 Kammerdienern angekleidet.' Greg, du als der König stehst also in der Mitte, während Finn und Oliver um dich herum gehen und dir helfen, deine Sachen anzulegen.".

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs war auf der Bühne ein Schrank entstanden. Seine Türen waren geöffnet und zeigten die reiche Auswahl. Wahrhaft Kleidung, welche eines Königs würdig war.

Greg sah inzwischen peinlich berührt aus.

„Ich muss aber nicht nackt sein, oder?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", widersprach Tonks, „Nicht komplett."

Daraufhin wurde Greg sogar noch um einige Stufen blasser. Ginny kam der Gedanke, dass sie die leicht braune Haut eines Franzosen der immer blässlichen eines Engländers vorziehen würde, jedoch verdrängte sie ihn schnell.

Tonks redete unterdessen munter weiter: „Ich denke, es reicht, wenn du dich bis auf deine Unterhose ausziehst. Die kannst du anbehalten."

„Aber…", versuchte Greg noch einzuwerfen.

„Du wirst das toll machen!", versicherte die Leiterin ihm. „Na los, auf die Bühne, ihr drei!

Und wir,", sagte sie zu Blaise und Ginny gewand, die die Einzigen waren, die nicht mitspielten, „setzen uns auch.".

Wieder schwang sie ihren Zauberstab. 3 Stühle erschienen ca. 4 Meter vor der Bühne. Tonks ging hin und setzte sich auf einen der äußeren, bevor Ginny oder Blaise reagieren konnten.

Mit der ihm eigenen arroganten Art ließ der Slytherin sich so auf dem anderen äußeren Stuhl nieder, sodass Ginny keine andere Wahl blieb als sich zwischen die beiden zu setzen – Blaise zu ihrer Rechten, Tonks zu ihrer Linken.

Letztere sah nun mit strahlendem Gesicht auf die Bühne. Dort standen Finn, Oliver und Greg. Dieser hatte inzwischen seinen Pullover ausgezogen und schien unsicher, ob er weiter machen sollte. Dies machte er jedoch nach einem aufmunternden Nicken von Tonks, unsicher und hastig, wie als ob er es schnell hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Tss.", machte es neben Ginny.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte sie Blaise.

„Nein. Ich frage mich nur, warum dieser Ravenclaw sich so anstellt.", erklärte dieser.

„Würdest du das etwa nicht", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Es ist Theater, oder? Wenn es für meine Rolle nötig ist, dann würde ich auch das machen."

Wieder war Ginny überrascht, was für eine Einstellung der Slytherin hatte. Was dieser begann, das führte er auch zu Ende. In die Theatergruppe mitarbeiten – das hieß für ihn ‚Ganz oder Gar nicht'.

Dieser Gedanke wurde jedoch von einem ganz anderen verdrängt. Unwillkürlich dachte sie wieder an sein Stück Bauch, was sie bereits kannte – und wie es wäre, wenn sie mehr zu sehen bekäme.

‚STOPP Ginny! SOFORT STOPP! Das, was ich denke, ist total… hormongesteuert! Ach, diese blöden Hormone…'

Sie versicherte sich fest, dass ihre Gedanken nur von ihren, wahrscheinlich wegen der Pubertät überschäumenden, Hormonen gekommen sein musste. Da dachte man so etwas schon mal. Ganz normal, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

Oder doch?

Hey, wieso ging ihr das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf?

‚Argh! Bei Merlin, jetzt sieht mich Blaise auch noch an. Kann er Gedankenlesen? Hoffentlich nicht. Argh! Was soll dieser Blick?'

Panisch schaute Ginny auf den Slytherin, der sie belustigt ansah.

„Was starrst du mich so an? Denkst du gerade, dass besser ich den König Peter hätte spielen sollen?"

Er hatte wieder diesen Spott in den Augen, was Ginny im Normalfall rasend machte. Jetzt, in diesem speziellen Fall jedoch, hatte sie andere Gedanken.

‚ARGH!'

Sie versuchte, sich halbwegs zu fassen. Blaise durfte nicht wissen, dass er, vielleicht, also teilweise, ein bisschen, nicht viel Recht hatte mit seiner Frage. Wirklich nicht viel.

Zum Glück fiel ihr eine passende Antwort ein:

„Ja, du hättest König Peter spielen sollen, dann wärst du jetzt auf der Bühne und würdest mich… nicht…" ‚Durcheinander bringen? Ablenken?', „…nerven.", vollendete sie den Satz etwas schwach.

Entsprechend spöttisch sah Blaise immer noch aus, aber wenigstens drehte er sich weg und wandte sich wieder der Bühne zu.

Dort hatten sich die 3 Spielenden inzwischen postiert, Tonks hatte noch einige Hinweise gegeben und nun wollten sie anfangen.

Greg alias König Peter begann:

„Der Mensch muss denken, und ich muss für meine Untertanen denken; denn sie denken nicht, sie denken nicht."

„Halt.", unterbrach ihn Tonks.

Das verstand Ginny. Der Text war zu sehr geleiert gewesen, das Ende hatte wie eine Frage geklungen. Das merkte nun auch Tonks an. Dann, plötzlich, wandte sie sich zu Ginny:

„Wie würdest du den Text betonen?"

Erstaunt sah diese ihre Lehrerin an. Dann erinnerte sie sich an das, was sie mit Blaise besprochen hatte. Erst zögerlich, dann immer sicherer, sagte sie den Satz so, wie sie es für richtig hielt.

Tonks nickte. „Greg, versuche einmal, Ginnys Betonung zu übernehmen."

Dieser nickte.

Dann versuchte er es noch einmal – und es klang schon viel besser als beim ersten Mal.

Nun sagte er seinen nächsten Satz. Anscheinend hatte er jetzt besser verstanden, um was es ging, sodass auch dieses gut klappte.

Dennoch unterbrach ihn Tonks nach kurzer Zeit:

„Greg, du machst das ganz gut, aber ich hätte gerne von dir, dass du noch hochnäsiger, noch mehr von dir überzeugt bist, ok? Finn und Oliver, ihr müsst auch aktiver sein. Ihr sollt Greg anziehen, versteht ihr? Also, reicht ihm die Sachen und helft ihm hinein – Finn, du holst die Gewänder und Oliver, du hilfst Greg beim anziehen. Außerdem solltet ihr, während der König spricht, ihm zustimmen, indem ihr nickt und ähnliches. Ihr seid schließlich seine Diener, er ist es gewohnt, von euch Zustimmung zu erhalten. Gebt sie ihm."

Die 3 Spielenden nickten. Dann begann Greg seinen Text von vorne.

Es ging gut bis zum Ende des kleinen Monologs:

„Ha, was bedeutet der Knopf im Schnupftuch? Kerl, was bedeutet der Knopf, an was wollte ich mich erinnern?"

„Nein.", erklärte Tonks, „Wenn du das sagst, dann musst du doch auch ein Schnupftuch in der Hand haben! Es ist in der Tasche deiner Robe. Und den letzten Satz, den sagst du zu einem der Kammerdiener, zu Finn. Am besten, du hälst ihr dabei das Tuch auch unter die Nase."

Ginny bemerkte, dass Blaise mit gerunzelter Stirn dasaß. Sie überlegte: sollte se ihn fragen, was er hatte? Sie entschloss sich dafür.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Nichts.", antwortete er.

Irgendwie konnte Ginny das nicht so recht glauben. Sie sah ihn weiter fragend an.

Plötzlich erklärte er: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum diese dummen Muggel ein ‚Schnupftuch' benutzen."

„Sie können sich nun mal nicht einen Trank nehmen und wieder gesund sein, oder sich den Popel wegzaubern. Knuddelmuffs, die den Popel fressen, haben sie auch nicht."

„Es ist eklig. Du meinst, du schnäuzen da rein?"

„Ich glaube schon. Dad hat mal eine Packung zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen.", erklärte Ginny. Was regte der sich eigentlich so auf?

Greg war inzwischen am Ende seines Monologs angekommen. Auch den letzten Satz spielte er diesmal besser.

Nun war Finns großer Auftritt: sie musste antworten. Die Kleine stotterte:

„Als eure Majestät diesen Knopf zu geruhten ans Schnupftuch tun zu wollten…"

‚Was redet sie da?', fragte Ginny sich. Sie wagte einen Blick in Blaise Gesicht. Er hatte wieder seinen überheblich-spöttischen Slytherin-Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, wie als wolle er sagen: ‚Noch nicht mal einen Satz kann sie ordentlich sprechen. Typisch Hufflepuff.'

Finn bemerkte selbst, wie falsch es gewesen war. Sie wurde rot. Dann rannte sie von der Bühne, bevor jemand sie stoppen konnte.

„Finn!", rief Tonks noch, doch die Hufflepuff war schon fast zu Tür hinaus.

Ohne länger nachzudenken, stand Ginny auf und ging ihr rasch hinterher. Sie bekam noch mit, dass Tonks ihr zunickte; also war sie anscheinend damit einverstanden, dass Ginny sich um Finn kümmerte.

Kurz hinter der Eingangstür hatte die Gryffindor das Mädchen eingeholt. Diese war immer noch rot und sah inzwischen so aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, loszuweinen.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte Ginny daher einfach.

„Ich… ich habe die Szene kaputt gemacht.", schluchzte Finn los.

Ginny hatte als Tochter in einer kinderreichen Familie gelernt, wie sie auf eine solche Situation reagieren könnte. Sie verließ sich daher einfach auf ihre Instinkte und nahm die Jüngere in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du hast die Szene nicht kaputt gemacht."

„Aber ich konnte meinen Text nicht."

„Das passiert doch jedem einmal. Du warst einfach nur aufgeregt, das ist alles."

„…Du meinst also, Professor Tonks ist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.", versprach Ginny lächelnd. „Außerdem kannst du deinen Text doch."

Finn nickte. „Als Eure Majestät diesen Knopf in ihr Schnupftuch zu knüpfen geruhten, so wollten Sie – sich an etwas erinnern."

Ginny nickte. „Siehst du! Es hat jetzt funktioniert, also wird es auch dann klappen."

Freudig strahlend nickte nun auch die junge Hufflepuff. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in die Große Halle.

Dort setzte sich Ginny wieder auf ihren Platz zwischen Tonks und Blaise, während Finn zurück auf die Bühne ging. Greg hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Monolog noch einmal gehalten gehabt, sodass Finn bald einsetzen musste. Und diesmal verhaspelte sie sich nicht, sondern sagte ihren Satz klar und deutlich.

Auch Tonks war zufrieden, sie unterbrach nicht, sodass die Schauspieler weiter spielten.

„Eine verwickelte Antwort! – Ei! Nun, und was meint er?", fragte Greg, während er sich zu Oliver, dem zweiten Kammerdiener, wandte.

„Eure Majestät wollten sich an etwas erinnern, als Sie diesen Knopf in ihr Schnupftuch zu knüpfen geruhten.", sagte dieser, dem Text entsprechend.

So ging die Szene weiter. Blaise, das bemerkte die Gryffindor, sah die meiste Zeit aufmerksam auf die Bühne, aber auch häufig prüfend auf Tonks, wie als wolle er abschätzen, wie diese die Schauspielerei der Schüler fand.

Nach einiger Zeit sahen diese auf. Anscheinend war die Szene vorbei. Tonks ließ es sie noch einmal spielen.

Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass Blaise die Stirn kurz kraus gezogen hatte. Sie fragte ihn flüsternd:

„Ist etwas?"

Er antwortete genau so leise: „Du hättest die Szene vorher noch einmal lesen sollen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so fragen."

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin leider nicht über den ersten Satz hinaus gekommen."

„Du musstest ja auch diese Hufflepuff ‚retten', anstatt dich um wichtige Dinge zu kümmern."

„Entschuldige mal, aber das war wichtig.", zischte Ginny erbost.

Der Slytherin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie als wollte er sagen: ‚Wenn du das meinst… ich denke anders.'

Die Gryffindor fühlte wieder Wut in sich hoch kochen. Das war mal wieder typisch Slytherin. ‚Kümmere dich als Slytherin um niemand anderen als dich selbst, oder wie?'

„Wie bitte?"

Oh nein, sie hatte doch nicht wieder laut gesprochen?

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Blaise, nun schon eindringlicher.

Doch, hatte sie anscheinend. Und jetzt? Sie entschied sich für den einzigen Weg, der ihr einfiel: Flucht nach vorne. Es abzustreiten, würde nichts ändern.

„Ich sagte, dass Slytherins sich anscheinend lieber um sich selbst als um andere Menschen kümmern.", wiederholte sie. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.

Blaise sah sie weiter an. Was war das für ein Blick? Wie konnte man ihn deuten? Es war einfach unergründlich. Plötzlich antwortete er ruhig:

„Du solltest wissen, dass das in manchen Fällen von Vorteil sein kann. Aber es ist nicht so, dass Slytherins kein Herz haben, wie du offenbar denkst. Auch wir sind nur Menschen, selbst wenn das niemand zu bemerken scheint."

Dann wand er sich um und sah wieder auf die Bühne.

Perplex saß Ginny da. Er hatte sie falsch verstanden. Aber wieso?

‚Vielleicht hat er mich auch nicht falsch verstanden…', bemerkte sie plötzlich. War es nicht wirklich das, was sie dachte? Zumindest teilweise?

Ihre Meinung von Slytherin war von klein auf geprägt gewesen. Häufig genug hatte sie mitbekommen, dass die meisten schwarzen Zauberer aus Slytherin kamen. Dass sie mit schwarzer Magie nichts zu tun haben wollte, war selbstverständlich. Verstärkt wurde diese Abneigung, dieses Misstrauen gegenüber Slytherin später durch die Erzählungen ihrer Brüder, die in den Ferien von ihrem Schulalltag berichteten. Nur allzu oft hatte sie zugehört, wenn über das Haus der Schlange hergezogen wurde. Besonders Ron und seine starke Abneigung gegenüber diesen Schülern, insbesondere Draco Malfoy, hatte sie geprägt, da er ihr Lieblingsbruder war.

Und hieß es nicht auch in ihrer Umgebung oft genug: „Jedes Haus, außer Slytherin"? Auch sie hatte diesen Satz gedacht, als ihr der Sprechende Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde.

Ja, es stimmte, vielleicht hatte sie Vorurteile gegenüber den Slytherins. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber so extrem, wie Blaise dachte, war es nicht. Aber immerhin hatte sie in den letzten 5 ½ Jahren auch nicht versucht, sich eine andere Meinung zu bilden.

Während sie so überlegte, war Tonks aufgestanden:

„So, Schluss für heute! Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was wir geschafft haben.". Sie nickte den 3 Schülern, die heute gespielt hatten, zu. „Ich freue mich auch, dass ihr gekommen seid."

Hiermit meinte sie Ginny und Blaise.

Dann verabschiedete sie sich noch und wünschte ihnen allen eine gute Nacht.

Die Schüler und ihre Lehrerin gingen aus der Großen Halle. Ginny sah Blaise, wie er zu einer Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte, gehen wollte. Spontan beschloss sie, sich zu entschuldigen.

Schnell rannte sie, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Blaise, warte."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit seinem typischen, leicht gelangweilten und auf jeden Fall überheblichen, Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich…", fing Ginny an. Dann fasste sie sich und sprach weiter: „Ich wollte mich für das entschuldigen, was ich gesagt habe. Ihr… du… also, ich denke, ich hatte Vorurteile gegenüber euch Slytherins. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie meinte, Überraschung in den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen gesehen zu haben. Nur kurz, fast nicht wahrnehmbar. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle.

Statt einer Antwort, nickte Blaise. Dann sagte er: „Es ist spät. Gute Nacht."

Er hatte sich so schnell umgedreht, dass Ginny ihm wieder nur hinterher rufen konnte: „Gute Nacht… Blaise."

Was hatte dieser Slytherin nur an sich, dass sie nach jedem Zusammentreffen mit ihm so verwirrt war?

_Anmerkungen: Freue mich über Reviews, wie immer!_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Dieses Kapitel war hoffentlich wieder lang genug? Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich habe im Moment so viel zu tun… und dann fast jeden Abend Theaterprobe! Ganz ehrlich, wenn man doch ein Kapitel über eine Theaterprobe (und bei einem ganz anderen Stück) schreibt, wird man schon etwas konfus! _

_DANKE für alle Reviewer zum letzten Kapitel: BBabygirl90 (urks, ich will euch nicht quälen… gebe mir Mühe), Soul-chan (ich freue mich, dass du dich eines Besseren hast belehren lassen! ), sweetlittleGinny (Hermine kommt bald!), neara1 (hoffe, du magst dieses Kapitel mehr), Nessa (danke!), MissHermineGranger (danke!), crazylolly14 (bald kommt Abwechslung genug, denke ich ), Tanea (), Tuniwell (danke!), Elanor Ainu (nächstes Kapitel endlich Hogsmead! ), Lalena87 (ich beeil mich!), Schokomilchriegel (dies Sache mit Dingsbums merk ich mir grinst du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht) und natürlich MoonyTatze (ich liebe deine Reviews!)!_

_An alle (ja, du da vorm Bildschirm bist gemeint!): bitte sagt mir, wie ihrs fandet!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 18 – Hogsmead**

Wie die anderen Mädchen ihres Schlafsaals stand Ginny am Samstagmorgen um 8 Uhr auf. Sie waren zu viert: 3 hatten eine Verabredung um 9 Uhr.

Die Frage nach dem „Haare waschen oder nicht Haare waschen" zu beantworten, blieb Ginny heute erspart. Denn die anderen Mädchen wuschen sich alle noch einmal die Haare – es blieb ihr also gar nichts anderes übrig als auch zu duschen, oder?

Somit saß sie pünktlich halb 9 an einem laut lachenden und schwatzenden Gryffindor-Tisch. Viele der Schüler redeten über den kommenden tag in Hogsmead. Die Jungen erklärten, was sie alles bei „Zonkos" kaufen wollten, die Mädchen überlegten, wie viel sie im Honigtopf naschen konnten, ohne dass man es an ihrer Figur sah.

Viele der jüngeren Schüler, die noch nicht oft in Hogsmead gewesen waren, machten sich einen Plan, was sie alles besichtigen wollten. Einige ganz Mutige aus der 3. Klasse wollten in die Heulende Hütte einbrechen und das ‚Ungeheuer' stellen – wie sie lautstark erzählten und zu den Mädchen in ihrer Nähe schielten. Eine Gruppe Zweitklässlerinnen war davon stark beeindruckt und bedauerte zutiefst, nicht auch mitgehen zu können.

Kurz: es herrschte die übliche Aufregung vor einem Ausgangstag. Auch Ginny war etwas aufgeregt – einfach, weil sie einen Tag außerhalb von Hogwarts vor sich hatte und aus ihrem Alltag ausbrechen konnte, wie sie sich sagte. Das hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Treffen oder gar Rendez-vous' zu tun – gar nichts.

Kurz nach dreiviertel 9 erhoben sich die meisten Schüler. So auch Ginny. Sie ging noch einmal in ihr Zimmer, um eine kleine Tasche und ihre Jacke zu holen. Es war bereits empfindlich kalt geworden, wenngleich es erst Oktober war. Sie waren schließlich weit im Norden Großbritanniens.

Kurz vor 9 kam Ginny in der Eingangshalle an. Suchend sah sie sich nach Justin um. Einige Schüler hatten sich bereits in eine Schlange gestellt, um an Argus Filch, dem Hausmeister, vorbeizugehen, der dafür sorgte, dass nur Schüler, denen es erlaubt war, nach Hogsmead gingen.

Ginny sah Justin nicht weit von ihr entfernt neben Hannah Abott, seiner besten Freundin, stehen. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Plötzlich wusste Ginny nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte. Sich einfach dazu stellen? Wäre das nicht unhöflich? Oder hier stehen bleiben? Aber dann müsste Justin auf sie warten, das war genauso unhöflich.

Zum Glück befreite Justin sie aus dieser unangenehmen Situation. Er hatte sie entdeckt und winkte sie nun zu sich hin.

„Hi Ginny!". Der Hufflepuff strahlte sie an. Sein Gesicht war freundlich, sodass Ginny gar nicht mehr wusste, was sie eben noch für Probleme gehabt hatte. Justin war einfach nett, selbst eine eventuelle Unhöflichkeit würde ihn nicht ärgern.

„Hi Justin, hallo Hannah!", grüßte sie daher, ebenso charmant, zurück.

„Hi Ginny.", erwiderte Hannah. Dann sprach sie, an beide gewandt, weiter: „Ich gehe jetzt zu Adrienne, wir wollten zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag!"

Sie lächelte ihnen beiden noch zu und ging dann zu einem anderen Mädchen, von welchem Ginny glaubte, dass sie eine weitere Hufflepuff sei. Den Blick, mit dem Hannah Justin angesehen hatte, sowie dass sie ihm zugezwinkert hatte, hatte Ginny nicht bemerkt.

Jetzt war die Gryffindor mit Justin allein. Etwas verlegen standen sie voreinander. Schließlich brach der Junge das Schweigen:

„Wollen wir uns anstellen?"

„Wie? Oh, ja, klar!"

Gemeinsam stellten sie sich in die, inzwischen lange, Reihe der Schüler, die nach Hogsmead wollten. Etwas verlegen stand Ginny neben dem Hufflepuff.

„Hast du etwas bestimmtes in Hogsmead vor?", fragte dieser plötzlich. Überrascht blickte Ginny ihn an. Er fuhr fort:

„Also, zum Postamt gehen und einen Brief schicken, oder in den Honigtopf oder so?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe mir noch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht, was wir machen könnten, in letzter Zeit hatte ich ziemlich viel Stress.", antwortete die Gryffindor.

„Das verstehe ich. Ich habe auch sehr viel zu tun im Moment. Aber ich denke, wir finden schon etwas, was wir in Hogsmead machen können."

Wieder lächelte er sie an. Ginny wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber die errötete leicht. Justin hatte ein süßes Lächeln.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag betrachtete sie ihn etwas genauer. Unauffällig versuchte sie, ihn von der Seite anzusehen.

Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte sich Justin von dem leicht hysterischen Jungen zu einem ausgeglichenen und freundlichen jungen Mann gewandelt. Seine Haare waren lässig kurz, sie waren dunkelblond. Einige Spitzen hatte er gelb-blond gefärbt. Sie wirkten meist etwas durcheinander, das war wohl Absicht. Justins Gesicht war nichts Besonderes, aber sicher auch nicht hässlich: blau-graue Augen, eine einfache, gerade Nase mit, wie Ginny zum ersten Mal auffiel, einigen Sommersprossen und gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge – guter Durchschnitt also, wenn man das so sagen wollte. Wenn Justin jedoch lächelte, hob er sich aus der Masse der anderen heraus. Woran das lag? Vielleicht an der Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit mit der er lächelte. Ginny wusste es nicht.

Während sie noch so in die Betrachtung vertieft war, drehte sich Justin plötzlich zu ihr. Vorher hatte er versucht zu sehen, wieso Filch so lange brauchte.

Justin sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

‚Oh nein! Hoffentlich hat er nicht gesehen, wie ich ihn angestarrt habe!'. Wieder errötete Ginny, diesmal noch mehr als vorher.

Blaise hätte sie jetzt mit einem spöttischen Blick bedacht, nicht jedoch Justin. Nein, es schien IHN verlegen zu machen, SIE verlegen gemacht zu haben – wie verwirrend.

HALT, stellte sie jetzt Vergleiche zwischen Justin und Blaise an? Nein, oder? Wieso sollte sie denn so etwas machen? Die beiden konnte man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen! Schließlich war Blaise… arrogant, ja genau, und ein Slytherin - und Justin war… immer nett und freundlich. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte Ginny sich auch viel wohler als in der von Blaise. Bei Justin hatte sie nie das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen und sie fühlte sich auch nicht so ungeschickt und linkisch wie bei dem Slytherin. Bei dem hatte sie Angst, alles falsch zu machen und war in seiner Gegenwart immer verwirrt. Bei Justin war das total anders, sie fühlte sich befreiter und entspannt. Demnach mochte sie den Hufflepuff also eindeutig mehr. Oder? Es war logisch. War es das? Natürlich.

‚Ach, Gehirn, halt die Klappe! Ich möchte mir jetzt einfach nur einen schönen Tag machen.'

„Es ist ziemlich kalt.", bemerkte Ginny.

Sie und Justin waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead. Im Abstand von mehreren Metern gingen vor und hinter ihnen jeweils weitere Schülergruppen.

Der Wind blies ihnen in ins Gesicht, links und rechts an den Bäumen am Wegrand begannen bereits Blätter ab zu fallen. Kurz: es war ein sehr ungemütliches Wetter.

„Wir sind bald in Hogsmead. Dort können wir in ein Geschäft gehen, da ist es warm.", erklärte Justin.

Die beiden liefen bereits eine Weile nebeneinander her. Sie unterhielten sich die meiste Zeit: über die Schule, Quidditch, was Justin nach mehr als 6 Jahren in der Zaubererwelt mochte und vieles weitere.

Sie redeten heiter und unbekümmert. Nach der dunklen Zeit mit Voldemort hatten alle etwas zusätzlichen Spaß nötig.

Und den konnte Ginny mit Justin haben. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit lachte sie unbekümmert über seine häufigen Späße.

Dann kamen sie in Hogsmead an. In dem kleinen Dorf waren viele Hogwarts-Schüler zu sehen. Jeder, der in der dritten Klasse oder älter war, schien hier zu sein.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Ginny ihren Begleiter.

„Ich weiß nicht. Entscheide du.", erwiderte dieser.

Ginny überlegte.

„Ich brauche noch neue Pergamentrollen. Mein Verbrauch in diesem Schuljahr ist doch größer als ich dachte."

„Na dann las uns gehen."

So gingen die 2 Schüler zu einem kleinen Laden für Schreibbedarf.

Dieser war, trotz seiner geringen Größe, gedrängt voll von Schülern. Viele ging es so wie Ginny, und so war der Umsatz an Schreibfedern, Pergamenten und Tintenfässchen an diesem Tag sicherlich sehr hoch.

Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, standen Justin und Ginny vor dem Laden. Durch das Gedränge und den Aufenthalt in dem Laden war ihnen wieder wärmer geworden, sodass sie beschlossen, etwas durch Hogsmead zu laufen und sich umzusehen.

Die 2 schlenderten die Hauptstraße entlang. Sie waren zwar schon einige Male in dem Dorf gewesen, aber dennoch gab es immer wieder etwas Neues zu entdecken. Natürlich, in einem Dorf voller Zauberer konnten an jeder Ecke neue Überraschungen auftauchen.

So kamen sie nach einiger Zeit in eine kleine Sackgasse.

„Warst du hier schon einmal?", fragte Ginny den Hufflepuff.

„Nein.", antwortete dieser. Er wirkte etwas beunruhigt.

Die Gasse war dunkel und es roch seltsam.

„Lass uns umkehren.", sagte Justin.

Ginny nickte. Sie drehten sich um und wollten zurückgehen, als…

„Hallo, meine Süßen."

Die Stimme einer alten Frau, kratzig und von der Zeit geprägt, drang in ihre Ohren. Erschreckt machte Ginny einen Schritt zu Justin, wie es ihren Reflexen entsprach. Sie standen nun nah beieinander, was der Gryffindor, als sie es bemerkte, peinlich war. Aber Justin sah beruhigend, wenn auch etwas alarmiert wegen der Situation, zu ihr hinunter. Da sie ein Stück kleiner war als er, ging das.

Inzwischen hatte sich eine alte Hexe gezeigt. Sie ging etwas gebeugt. Als sie sprach, enthüllte sie Reihen verfaulter Zähne:

„Ich bekomme gerne Besuch. Ihr wollt doch nicht schon wieder so schnell gehen?"

Mit einem ekligen Grinsen sah sie die beiden an.

Ginny hatte Angst. Man wusste nie, was kommen könnte. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Justin inzwischen seinen Arm schützend um sie gelegt hatte. Beide sagten nach wie vor kein Wort zu der Alten, die jetzt ein Stück auf sie zuhumpelte. Wegzulaufen versuchten sie auch nicht, da sie nicht wussten, ob das die Hexe verärgern würde.

Diese sprach weiter:

„Mein Mädchen, einen netten Burschen hast du da. Tjaja…", sie lachte ein kurzes, heiseres Lachen, „aber vielleicht willst du dennoch einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen?"

Ginny starrte die Alte an. Es war also eine Wahrsagerin. Langsam löste sich ihre Anspannung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke."

„Es kostet auch nicht viel. 2 Sickel. Für ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich 1 Sickel.", schmeichelte die Alte.

Aber Ginny blieb fest.

„Ich möchte keinen Blick in die Zukunft werfen."

Die Alte wurde wütend.

„Komm, lass uns umkehren.", flüsterte Justin der Rothaarigen zu. Sein Atem kitzelte etwas an ihrem Ohr, da sie so nah beieinander standen. Sie nickte unauffällig.

Die 2 drehten sich um und wollten gehen. Das machte die Hexe nun noch wütender.

Sie waren schon fast aus der kleinen Gasse heraus, als sie immer noch zeterte:

„Mädchen, das wird dir noch Leid tun! Wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß, könntest du ein Unglück noch abwenden, welches auf dich zukommt, zu einer Zeit, in der grüne Zweige, welche nie zu Bäumen gehörten, unter zugemauertem Himmel hängen!"

Eilig liefen die beiden weiter. Justin schien die Alte gar nicht gehört zu haben. aber Ginny hatte ihre Worte erkannt. Aber was sollte das schließlich zu sagen haben? Die Alte war offensichtlich verrückt und wenn ihr Können dem Trelawneys ähnelte, war diese Voraussage keinen Pfifferling wert. Abgesehen davon, war sie in Rätseln gesprochen, die Ginny nicht verstand.

Sie machte sich also keine weiteren Gedanken darum und verdrängte es. Unbewusst war sie jedoch beunruhigt und prägte sich daher die Worte ein.

Die beiden Hogwarts-Schüler gingen zurück zum belebteren Teil des Dorfes. Mehr und mehr sahen sie weitere Schlossbewohner. Sie waren jetzt nicht mehr so nah beieinander wie zuvor. Nachdem sie von der Hexe weg waren, waren sie beide etwas verlegen gewesen und einen Schritt auseinander getreten.

Kurz kam Ginny der Gedanke, dass sie Justins Wärme vermisste, als wieder der kalte Wind durch ihr Haar fuhr.

Während sie gingen, fragte Justin plötzlich etwas über ihre unheimliche Begegnung.

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich nicht in deine Zukunft blicken?"

Ginny überlegte, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich denke, es ist lediglich Geschwätz, was diese Frau erzählt. Außerdem, selbst wenn sie mir meine Zukunft sagen könnte: was würde mir diese Information helfen? Was du Zukunft bringt, erfahre ich auch so. Es dauert nur etwas länger. Und stell dir vor, sie sagt etwas Negatives: dann werde ich mich schon jetzt ärgern, dass dies später passiert. Das muss nicht sein. Meine Zukunft ist zudem das Produkt so vieler Faktoren, dass bereits dass wissen darüber, was passieren könnte, sie beeinflussen würde. Das will ich nicht. Und ist es nicht viel spannender, alles so zu erleben, ohne zu wissen, was kommt? Jeden Morgen wache ich auf und frage mich, was mir der Tag bringt. Jeden Tag erlebe ich um mich herum etwas Neues. Wieso sollte ich wissen wollen, was in der Zukunft passiert, wenn ich doch die Gegenwart habe?"

Justin sah sie an. Er sah erstaunt aus. Dann nickte er.

„Diese Einstellung… ist bewundernswert, finde ich."

Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Ginny genierte sich, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle so offen ausgesprochen zu haben, aber Justin hatte sie verstanden.

„Wollen wir in den Honigtopf gehen?", brach dieser nach einer Weile das Schweigen.

„Ja, gerne!", sagte Ginny erleichtert.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Süßigkeitenladen. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Schüler sahen sie, welche große Tüten mit dem Symbol eines Honigstopfes in der Hand hatten oder kauten, schleckten, lutschten und naschten.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, in das bei Schülern beliebteste Geschäft des Dorfes hinein zu kommen. Nur Zonko konnte an Gedränge hier wohl mithalten, jedoch waren dort hauptsächlich Jungen, während sich im Honigtopf beide Geschlechter um Lakritzzauberstäbe, Schokofrösche und Zuckerfederkiele rissen.

Irgendwie schafften es Ginny und Justin dennoch, sich in den Laden hinein zu quetschen.

Außer den üblichen Süßwaren gab es hier auch alles andere an Süßem, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte: die neueste Kreation waren Nugatfeuerblitze, die einem direkt in den Mund flogen. Aber nicht nur die waren neu: es gab inzwischen eine ganze Kreation an Quidditchutensilien als Süßigkeit: Zuckerwattequaffel, kandierte Früchte mit Flügeln als Schnatz, welche den Vorteil hatten, dass sie, wenn man sie gefangen hatte, so klebten, dass sie nicht wieder wegfliegen konnten, und vieles weitere.

Interessiert sahen sich die beiden Schüler um. Bei jedem Besuch gab es hier neues zu entdecken.

In einer Ecke waren besonders viele Mädchen. Neugierig drängelte sich auch Ginny dorthin. Ein Stimmengewirr empfing sie:

„Oh, schaut mal, ist das nicht toll?"

„Was gäbe ich dafür, wenn Tom mir so eine schenken würde!"

„Das ist die beste Süßigkeit, die sie hier je hatten."

„Besonders jetzt im Herbst, ist das nicht entzückend?"

„Und sie blüht tatsächlich?"

Auch Ginny starrte auf diese neueste Kreation: Zuckerblumen.

Es war wirklich eine nette Idee. Unter diesen stand ein Schild:

_Zuckerblumen: Rosen, Tulpen, Nelken – In allen gewünschten Farben, bitte fragen sie bei Bedarf unsere Mitarbeiter._

_Eine Kreation aus Marzipan, glasiert mit einer bunten Zuckerschicht._

_Die Zuckerblumen blühen morgens auf und schließen nachts ihre Blüten._

_Beim Genuss eines der Blätter erhellt sich die Stimmung. Jede Farbe hat hierbei ihre eigene Wirkung. Sammeln Sie und probieren Sie es selbst aus!_

Das war also das Besondere: die Blütenblätter waren so verzaubert, dass sie die Stimmung hoben. Neugierig überlegte Ginny, was welche Farbe wohl bewirken würde.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie auf einmal Justin neben sie trat. Er hatte einen Korb unter dem Arm, in dem er seine Einkäufe legte.

„Hey Ginny, plötzlich warst du weg! Hast du auch schon etwas gefunden?"

Sie nickte und zeigte ihm ihren eigenen Korb. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein:

„Oh, ich habe noch etwas vergessen! Ich wollte doch Hermine noch einige Konzentrier-Gums mitnehmen."

Sie huschte davon. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass Justin vor dem Regal stehen geblieben war und nach kurzer Überlegung eine weiter Sache in seinen Korb legte.

An der Kasse trafen sie sich wieder. Justin hatte bereits gezahlt und hielt nun einen Beutel mit seinen Einkäufen unter dem Arm. Kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Ginny zu ihm und zusammen drängten sie sich aus dem überfüllten Honigtopf.

Als Ginny nach draußen an die frische Luft trat, war die Kälte erfrischend. Tief atmete sie ein.

Auch Justin schien es so wie ihr zu gehen. Er sah sie etwas nachdenklich an. Nach kurzer Zeit fragte er:

„Wollen wir etwas essen gehen? Es ist Mittagszeit."

Ginny nickte. Sie war inzwischen recht hungrig geworden. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung „Drei Besen".

Es war voll, aber sie fanden einen Tisch, an dem sie sich setzen konnten.

Als Madam Rosmerta vorbei kam, bestellten sie bei ihr jeweils ein Butterbier und dazu einen Teller Brote. Tagsüber hatten die „Drei Besen" seit kurzem kleine Snacks, was nun Justin und Ginny zugute kam.

Als das Essen eintraf, machten sie sich darüber her. Das warme Butterbier löste in Ginny Wohlgefühl aus, welches sich von ihrem Bauch über den ganzen Körper verbreitete. Butterbier war etwas Herrliches.

Während des Essens unterhielten sich die beiden. Ginny fühlte sich immer wohler in Justins Gegenwart. Sie war entspannt und fröhlich.

„Was willst du nach Hogwarts machen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Aber ich würde gerne im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten, vielleicht in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit."

„Oh nein, mach das nicht, das ist so langweilig!", platzte Ginny heraus, „Mein Bruder Percy arbeitet dort."

Belustigt sah Justin sie an. Nicht hämisch-spöttisch wie Blaise, sondern aus Freude über ihr jugendliches Ungestüm.

„Ich würde aber gerne mit Menschen zusammenarbeiten. Und mit Zauberern aus dem Ausland arbeiten und so die Kommunikation zwischen den Menschen fördern stelle ich mir schön vor.", erklärte er.

Ginny nickte. Sicher, er hatte Recht. Sie konnte ihn sich auch gut an einer solchen Stelle vorstellen. Er war nett, es würde ihm leicht fallen, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ganz anders als Blaise… verdammt, warum spuckte der eigentlich dauernd in ihrem Kopf herum?

Zum Glück riss Justin sie aus ihren Gedanken:

„Und was möchtest du einmal machen?"

„Ein Beruf als Heilerin würde mir gefallen, denke ich. Ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Du hast ja auch noch ein Jahr Zeit.", sagte Justin, sie aufmunternd anlächelnd.

So redeten die beiden weiter. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Sie saßen da, redeten, lachten und tranken ab und zu einen Schluck Butterbier.

Als Ginny nach einiger Zeit auf ihre Uhr sah, erschrak sie: es war halb 3! Nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Blaise. Und sie hatte Justin noch nicht erklärt, dass sie weg musste. Mist, wie sollte sie das machen?

„Äh, Justin…", fing sie an.

„Ja?"

Hmpf… und weiter?

„Ich… es ist halb 3."

Aha. Toll.

Justin sah sie leicht erstaunt an: „Ja, das ist es. Wieso?"

„Ich… muss weg."

Jetzt war es raus. Irgendwie.

Entsprechend perplex starrte der Hufflepuff sie an: „Was?"

‚Wie bitte heißt das.', dachte Ginny. Und verfluchte sich sofort dafür.

Sie versuchte, weiter zu erklären:

„Also, äh, ich bin, nun, ich treffe mich mit… mit jemandem, weil… wir noch etwas besorgen wollten.", stotterte sie eine Erklärung. „Wir treffen uns um 3.", fiel ihr noch ein.

Justin sah sie an. Es war etwas wie Verletzung in seinen Augen.

„Na dann…", begann er.

„Ach Justin!", verlor Ginny fast die Nerven. Sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas Falsches dachte. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass er dachte, sie ginge nur, weil sie von ihm weg wollte. So war es ja nicht!

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe nun einmal diese Verabredung, ich wollte das selbst nicht, das musst du mir glauben. Aber es ließ sich leider nicht verschieben. Es tut mir Leid."

Der Hufflepuff sah auf. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Dann sagte er:

„Ich glaube dir. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen.". Er wurde etwas verlegen.

Ginny hätte vor Erleichterung lachen können. Zum Glück war der Hufflepuff nicht nachtragend.

„Es war wirklich schön, weißt du? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir demnächst öfter etwas zusammen unternehmen.", sagt sie noch, als weitere Ermutigung. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass Justin womöglich doch böse auf sie war.

Aber er war es nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er sie an.

„Das wäre schön. Aber jetzt sollten wir gehen, damit du nicht zu spät kommst."

Er winkte Madam Rosmerta zu sich. Trotz Ginnys Protest zahlte er für sie beide.

Sie zogen sich ihre Jacken an und gingen vor die Tür und ein Stück die Straße entlang.

„Wo trefft ihr euch?", fragte Justin. Obwohl er zu diskret war, sie zu fragen, mit wem sie sich traf, schwang diese Frage unausgesprochen mit. Aber er nahm wohl an, dass es um eine ihrer Freundinnen ging und so ließ Ginny ihm, der Einfachheit halber, diesen Glauben.

„Wir treffen uns hier, vor den Drei Besen.", erklärte sie.

Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein. Sie müsste dafür sorgen, dass Justin weg war, wenn Blaise kam. Wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Ein kalter Luftzug kam. Fröstelnd zog Ginny die Schultern zusammen. Dann hatte sie eine Idee und sagte:

„Du… solltest zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, damit du dich nicht erkältest."

Er sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Ich will dich aber nicht alleine warten lassen. Und außerdem könntest du dich ebenso erkälten."

Sie standen sowieso schon nah beieinander, doch Justin ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Sie musste ein Stück nach oben blicken, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du frierst", murmelte er. Dann, vorsichtig, legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und trat noch näher an sie heran. Es war eine einfache, zärtliche Geste.

Er war warm. Ginny fühlte sich geborgen, sie mochte Justin. Also ergab sie sich der vorsichtigen Umarmung und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn.

So standen sie eine Weile da: beieinander, der kalten Luft und dem Wind trotzend, auf einer Straße in Hogsmead.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Es entsprang einem gemeinsamen Impuls. Beide waren gleichzeitig einen kleinen Schritt zurück getreten.

Verlegen standen sie nun voreinander. Ginny senkte den Blick, damit Justin nicht sehen konnte, dass sie rot geworden war.

Da sprach dieser: „Ginny?". Sie sah auf.

Er hielt eine der Zuckerblumen aus dem Honigtopf in der Hand. Es war eine rosafarbene Rose.

Erstaunt sah Ginny darauf. Justin gab sie ihr in die Hand.

Er sagte: „Es war ein schöner Tag heute mit dir."

Dann, nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte, beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nicht wirklich ein Kuss, kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

Rasch hatte er sich wieder zurückgezogen. Verlegen stand er nun da.

Auch Ginny war wie versteinert. Dann stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Justin war nett, oder nicht? Und der Tag heute mit ihm war sehr schön gewesen. Er sah recht gut aus. Sie müsste sich glücklich fühlen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich. Oder? Natürlich fühlte sie sich glücklich. Die Zuckerrose hatte sie in ihren Beutel vom Honigtopf getan.

Justin bemerkte dieses kleine Lächeln. Er war angespannt gewesen, aber nun lächelte er zurück.

„Ich hoffe, wir unternehmen in Zukunft öfter etwas gemeinsam."

Gerade als Ginny zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, durchbrach eine Stimme ihre bisherige Zweisamkeit.

„Weasley! Es ist 3 Uhr. Komm endlich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Blaise Zabini. Er stand direkt vor dem Honigtopf, 10 Meter von ihnen entfernt.

‚Scheiße.', war das Einzige, was Ginny denken konnte. Musste dieser Slytherin ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?

Auch Justin sah ihn überrascht an. Dann blitzte Verstehen in seinen Augen auf.

„Mit ihm wolltest du dich treffen.", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang tonlos.

„Ja, ich… wir… wir versuchen, etwas über die Hintergründe des Theaterstückes heraus zu finden."

Sie wollte nicht, dass Justin ihr böse war! Verdammt.

Inzwischen war Blaise näher getreten.

Er hatte sein übliche höhnisches Gesicht aufgesetzt.

„Ach, das war deine Verabredung? Ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut."

Dieser Mistkerl! Obwohl… schwang da nicht auch etwas in seinen Worten mit, was keine Beleidigung war? Egal. Er hatte Justin angegriffen. Dieser war nun wütend.

„Zabini.", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ist etwas? Ist es dir nicht recht, dass ich dir deine kleine Freundin ‚entführe'?"

Er schien es zu genießen, fies zu Justin zu sein.

Dieser wollte gerade zu einer saftigen Antwort ansetzen, als Ginny die beiden Streithähne unterbrach:

„Hört auf! Verdammt, warum müssen sich Jungs eigentlich immer streiten?"

Die beiden sahen sie an. Erstaunlicherweise blieben sie tatsächlich ruhig.

Ginny holte tief Luft.

Dann sagte Justin: „Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen, schließlich hat Zabini keine Zeit, wie er so treffend bemerkte. Ginny, ich glaube dir, dass das Treffen heute mit ihm nicht freiwillig ist. Wie könnte es das, mit diesem Slytherin? Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Bis später."

„Tschüß.", verabschiedete sich Ginny. Sie fühlte sich total durcheinander.

Justin drehte sich um und ging.

Jetzt war Ginny mit Blaise allein.

Dieser drehte sich einfach um und ging Richtung Drei Besen. Ginny blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinterher zu gehen.

Sie holte ihn ein und gemeinsam traten sie in ein.

Die Drei Besen waren voll. Viele Hogwarts-Schüler tranken noch ein Butterbier, bevor sie zurückgingen. Es war wirklich ungemütlich kalt.

Nur ein Tisch war frei.

Unwillkürlich sagte Ginny: „Dort habe ich eben mit Justin gesessen."

Es war eher eine Bemerkung zu ihr selbst, doch Blaise hatte sie gehört. Er hatte gerade zu diesem Tisch gehen wollen, doch nun drehte er um.

„Ich setze mich an keinen Tisch, wo dieser Muggel gesessen hat."

„Er ist kein Muggel!", widersprach Ginny.

„Aber fast. Es besteht kein großer Unterschied."

Ginny hatte keine Lust, sich weiter zu streiten. So ging sie Blaise hinterher, der inzwischen aus den Drei Besen hinaus trat.

Sie standen wieder auf der Straße. Blaise wandte sich nach links.

„Gibt es hier nicht noch eine weitere Gaststätte?"

„Ich gehe NICHT in den Eberkopf!", sagte Ginny.

„Hast wohl Angst?"

„Nein, dort stinkt es. Vergiss es!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Ginny überlegte. „Ich kenne nur noch Madam Puddifoot."

„Dann gehen wir doch dorthin."

„Äh…"

„Dort gibt es wenigstens ungestörte Ecken. Außerdem dürfte da jetzt niemand mehr sein. Die Pärchen sind doch alle früh gekommen und verbringen den Nachmittag anders. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass jemand uns zusammen sieht."

Sprachlos ging Ginny hinter dem Slytherin hinterher. Er erstaunte sie immer wieder. Sie wollten doch jetzt nicht wirklich in das wahnsinnig kitschige Café gehen?

Doch. Wollten sie.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie an einem Tisch in einer versteckten Ecke im Puddifoot's, Blaise auf eine Bank, Ginny auf einem Stuhl. Das erste, was Blaise gemacht hatte, war, die Dekoration von ihrem Tisch zu entfernen.

Dann hatte er ein Stück Kuchen bestellt, ohne auf die Karte zu sehen, wie Ginny erstaunt registrierte. War er öfter hier?

Natürlich, als ein Slytherin spielte er manchmal wahrscheinlich den Herzensbrecher. Zwar war er nicht so schlimm wie Draco Malfoy, aber sicher hatte auch Blaise schon das ein oder andere Mädchen verführt.

Ginny versuchte ihren Groll zu unterdrücken. Auch sie hatte ein Stück Kuchen bestellt.

Währenddessen begann Blaise:

„Wir wollten uns heute mit der Romantik beschäftigen."

‚Er klingt wie ein Lehrer.', dachte sich Ginny. Er holte ein Buch hervor, zauberte es groß und schlug es auf.

„Es war eine deutsche Literaturepoche. In ihr ist das Gefühl das wichtigste Motiv. Dadurch wird alles poetisiert, häufig übertrieben."

Blaise redete recht schnell. Er wollte offensichtlich schnell damit fertig sein.

„Es ist eine Verwandlung der Alltagswelt in das Wunderbare. Die Romantik war gegen die Rationalisierung, Funktionalisierung und Entzauberung der Welt. Somit kann es als Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit betrachtet werden.

Es geht häufig um Natur und Liebe."

„Aha.", sagte Ginny. „Soviel zur Theorie. Aber ich verstehe das nicht ganz: was meinst du mit ‚poetisiert'?"

„Die Sprache wird hochstilisiert."

„DAS habe ich jetzt verstanden.", erklärte Ginny ironisch. „Und wo ist der Bezug zu ‚Leonce und Lena'?"

„Das ist offensichtlich: Georg Bücher macht sich in seinem Stück über die Realitätsflucht der Romantiker lustig.", erklärte Blaise hochnäsig. „Außerdem habe ich noch etwas gefunden: ein Romantiker, Joseph von Eichendorff, hat ein Stück geschrieben: ‚Aus dem Leben eines Taugenichts'. Vielleicht könnte Georg Büchner auch hierauf anspielen, denn Leonce und Valerio sind ebenfalls Taugenichtse, Müßiggänger. Er hält der Romantik einen Spiegel vor um ihre Fehler aufzuzeigen."

Ginny nickte.

„Gut, das habe ich verstanden. Aber ich kann mir darunter immer noch nichts vorstellen."

Entnervt seufzte Blaise.

„Hier ist ein Gedicht von Joseph von Eichendorff."

Er zeigte auf eine Stelle in seinem Buch. Ginny rückte zu ihm auf die Bank, sodass sie nebeneinander saßen und gemeinsam in das Buch sehen konnten.

Die Schrift von dem Gedicht war anders, als Ginny sie gewohnt war.

„Was steht da?", fragte sie.

„Kannst du denn keine Frakturbuchstaben lesen? Sie werden häufig in alten Zauberbüchern gebraucht, das ist die alte deutsche Schrift."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst du es vorlesen?", fragte sie. „Ich verstehe es nicht, wenn du nur von der Theorie redest."

Blaise sah sie an. Dann blickte er in das Buch und begann:

„_DIE NACHTBLUME_

_Nacht ist wie ein stilles Meer,  
Lust und Leid und Liebesklagen  
Kommen so verworren her  
In dem linden Wellenschlagen. _

_Wünsche wie die Wolken sind,  
Schiffen durch die stillen Räume,  
Wer erkennt im lauen Wind,  
Obs Gedanken oder Träume? - _

_Schließ ich nun auch Herz und Mund,  
Die so gern den Sternen klagen:  
Leise doch im Herzensgrund  
Bleibt das linde Wellenschlagen._"

Während er las, beugte sich Ginny etwas vor, damit sie auch in das Buch sehen konnte. So saßen sie Schulter an Schulter. Blaise las das Gedicht langsam und betont. Es klang, als hätte er es selbst bereits einige Male für sich gelesen und dabei eine passende Betonung gesucht. Es zeigte sich wieder, dass er als Schauspieler gut geeignet war: seine Stimme hatte den richtigen Klang und obwohl er gefühlvoll klang, wirkte es nicht kitschig oder übertrieben.

Als er das Gedicht gelesen hatte, sah er auf. Da sie so nah beieinander saßen, blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie waren so nah, dass Ginny seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange kitzeln spürte.

Er hatte wieder einen schwer erkennbaren, aber kühlen Ausdruck in den Augen. Die Gryffindor konnte kaum glauben, dass er soeben dieses Gedicht gelesen hatte.

Abrupt lehnte sich Blaise zurück, sodass sie nicht mehr so nah beieinander waren.

Verlegen setzte sich Ginny auf ihren Platz zurück.

So aßen sie schweigend ihren Kuchen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, rief Blaise eine Kellnerin und bezahlte – auch für Ginny.

Diese wollte protestieren, doch er machte es dennoch. Er sagte:

„Glaub mir, an den paar Sickeln wird meine Familie nicht untergehen. Bei deiner ist das allerdings nicht so sicher…"

Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können, es sei eine freundliche Geste? Wut auf Blaise überkam sie, die sie nur schwer zügeln konnte.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacken angezogen hatten, gingen sie hinaus in die Kälte. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Den ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, war außer ihnen niemand dort. Kaum jemand war so lange in Hogsmead geblieben.

Das erste Mal, seit sie im Puddifoot's so nah beieinander saßen, sah Blaise sie direkt an. Sie standen da, in der Eingangshalle und wollten sich voneinander verabschieden.

Blaise blickte Ginny an. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Tüte aus dem Honigtopf. Die Zuckerrose, welche Justin ihr geschenkt hatte, ragte heraus.

„Er hat dir sogar eine Rose geschenkt.", brach Blaise das Schweigen. Es klang spöttisch. Aber nur Spott allein wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Ein anderer, unbestimmbarer Ton schwang mit.

Herausfordernd blickte Ginny ihn an: „Ja, hat er."

Schweigend sah Blaise auf sie hinunter. Er war ein Stück größer als Justin, fiel Ginny wieder auf. Einige Momente herrschte Stille. Dann:

„Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."

„Ich dir auch.", antwortete Ginny.

Dann drehten sich beide um und gingen, jeder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Anmerkungen: Das längste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe! _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. Das Gedicht „Nachtblume" ist von Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorff._

_Zwischen Blaise und Ginny ist es im Moment etwas kompliziert . Was haltet ihr von Justin? Ganz ehrlich, ich mag ihn ja eigentlich vor Reviewern duck. Aber keine Angst… ;-)_

_Ursprünglich wollte ich das Kapitel „Hogsmead oder Der erste Kuss" nennen. _

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Nachdem ich mir nun soooo viel Mühe gegeben habe mit dem Kapitel schreiben, ist euer Part dran: bitte reviewt! Ihr seid alle aufgefordert, ob Erst-Reviewer oder Jedes-Kapitel-Reviewer oder Immer-mal-Reviewer: ich freue mich wahnsinnig doll über alles! Danke an dieser Stelle an die, die zum letzten Kapitel gereviewt haben! (Juchhu, die Reviews werden immer länger! freu freu freu Aber auch kurze sind Willkommen!)_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 19 – Hermines Kummer**

Es war ein typischer Sonntagmorgen: viele Schüler saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben, einige spielten „Snap explodes" und weitere waren nicht da: sie waren in der Bibliothek, um zu recherchieren oder mit Freunden aus anderen Häusern unterwegs.

Ginny saß da und versuchte, sich auf einen Verwandlungen-Aufsatz zu konzentrieren. Es wollte ihr nicht wirklich gelingen. Sie musste die meiste Zeit an den gestrigen Tag denken. Es war so verwirrend: das Treffen mit Justin war wirklich schön gewesen und sie mochte ihn. Sie hatte sich auch am heutigen Morgen gefreut, als sie aufgewacht war und seine Blume neben ihrem Bett hatte stehen sehen. Aber irgendwie musste sie auch an das ‚Rendez-vous' mit Blaise denken… sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Slytherin dachte und das machte es so kompliziert mit ihm zu reden. Oder sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Was war gestern Abend los gewesen? Sie hatte sich unbeholfen gefühlt. Er wirkte, als könnte er fast nett sein. Als würde er das nur verbergen, unter einer Hülle aus Arroganz. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der sie nicht mehr als 3 Zeilen zustande gebracht hatte, gab sie entnervt auf. Sie hatte noch eine Woche Zeit, bis der Aufsatz abgegeben werden musste, daher beschloss sie, für den heutigen Tag mit Verwandlungen aufzuhören.

Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung sah sie sich um Gemeinschaftsraum um. Lernende Schüler, spielende Schüler, einsame Schüler… Moment mal.

Hermine saß, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, einsam in einer Ecke über ihren Hausaufgaben. Ja, sicherlich, gelernt hatte sie schon immer, aber sie hatte dabei noch nie so… verloren gewirkt. Wie als wäre sie mit den Gedanken an einer anderen Stelle. Hermine sah absolut nicht glücklich aus.

Ginny musste es versuchen: sie musste einfach einen weiteren Versuch wagen, ihre Freundin aus der Depression zu holen. Bisher hatte sie ihr nicht erzählen wollen, weshalb sie Trübsal blies. Vielleicht heute?

Zögerlich ging die Rothaarige zu Hermine, bis sie vor ihr stand. Ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war? Sie wollte die Ältere auch nicht stören.

In diesem Moment sah Hermine von ihrer Rolle Pergament auf. Ginny fiel auf, dass auf dieser nur recht wenig stand, was sehr untypisch für ihre ältere Freundin war.

„Oh, hi Ginny.", sagte sie. Sie gab sich Mühe, Freude in ihre Stimme zu legen, aber dennoch klang es leicht tonlos.

„Hallo Hermine.", begrüßte diese sie besorgt. Was sollte sie nur machen?

Hermine sah sehr blass aus. Ginny beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ihre Freundin mal wieder an die frische Luft käme.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen? Du sitzt hier schon so lange, frische Luft wird dir gut tun."

‚Ich klinge wie meine eigene Mutter.'

Aber Hermime sagte zu: „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

Die beiden Mädchen gingen und holten ihre Jacken.

Vor dem Schloss blies ihnen ein kalter Wind entgegen. Ginny zog ihre Jacke enger zu. Brr, der Herbst war wirklich nicht ihre liebste Jahreszeit!

Hermine und Ginny gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Erfreut bemerkte Ginny, dass ihre ältere Freundin allmählich wieder etwas Farbe auf die Wangen bekam. Statt wie sonst blass, hatten sie nun einen Hauch von Röte. Es stand ihr.

Die beiden Gryffindors gingen hinunter zum See, wie so oft. Die meisten Spaziergänge in Hogwarts endeten hier.

Der See war, trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters, friedlich. Kaum Wellen kräuselten seine Oberfläche. Wenn man ihn ansah, spürte man die ganz besondere Magie, die von diesem See ausging.

Ginny und Hermine suchten sich einen Platz am Rand des Sees. Ein umgefallener Baumstamm in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes diente ihnen als Sitzplatz.

Seit sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen waren, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Und trotz der gesünderen Gesichtsfarbe sah Hermine immer noch traurig aus.

Immer noch schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander. Nach einer Weile hielt Ginny es nicht mehr aus. Aber was könnte sie sagen? Sie begann schließlich einfach:

„Ich sitze gerne hier am See. Als ich klein war, wollte ich immer nach Hogwarts und mich an den Rand des Sees setzen und auf den Riesenkraken warten, von dem Charlie immer erzählt hat. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, der Kraken würde mich dann mitnehmen und in eine ganz andere, ganz eigene Welt entführen."

Bei der Erinnerung an ihre früheren Träume lächelte sie. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu Hermine um. Auch diese lächelte. Aber dann bemerkte Ginny erschrocken, dass sich in ihren Augen Tränen angesammelt hatten. Trotzdem begann sie zu erzählen:

„Ich habe früher auch von fremden Welten geträumt, die ich besuchen kann. Du kennst das Märchen ‚Der Zauberer von OZ' wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe es geliebt: Dorothy wird durch den Wind in eine fremde, wunderbare Welt geweht."

Hermine schwieg. Dann erzählte sie weiter:

„Dann bin ich nach Hogwarts gekommen. Das ist für mich so etwas wie diese fremde, wunderbare Welt, weißt du?

Aber auch Dorothy in dem Märchen sieht, dass in dieser Welt nicht alles perfekt ist. Sie trifft einige Fabelwesen, welche verschiedene Wünsche haben. Um diese erfüllt zu bekommen, müssen sie den gelben Backsteinweg entlang gehen."

Sie seufzte. Eine weitere Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

„Ich wünschte, ich hatte auch einfach einen Weg, an den ich mich halten kann.", sagte sie dann leise.

„Hermine!", sagte Ginny erschrocken. Sie hatte erstaunt zugehört.

„Ginny, es ist schwer.", sagte diese dann. Sie hatte wohl, durch die Erinnerung an ihren Kindheitstraum, endlich den Mut gefunden, über das zu sprechen, was sie bedrückte.

„Meine Eltern verstehen seit meinem 11. Lebensjahr nicht mehr viel von dem, was passiert. Sie freuen sich für mich, dass ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, aber was hier wirklich passiert, das verstehen sie nicht."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin an. Sie konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie es war, wenn nicht die ganze Familie Zauberer waren. Hermine sprach weiter:

„Und Harry… seitdem er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat, hat er sich verändert. Er ist stiller geworden. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das noch der Harry ist, den wir alle kennen. Sicher, er ist freundlich wie immer, aber da ist etwas… es muss etwas im finalen Kampf passiert sein, was ihn verändert hat. Keiner weiß, was wirklich zwischen Harry und Voldemort passiert ist. Aber es hat ihn verändert."

„Viele haben sich geändert", gab Ginny zu bedenken. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Auch ich habe das schon gespürt. Es ist etwas Dunkles bei ihm, etwas Melancholisches. Ich denke, dass das leider nie ganz verschwinden wird.", gab sie zu bedenken.

Hermine nickte. Dann schluchzte sie plötzlich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Instinktiv ahnte Ginny:

„Aber das war nicht alles, nicht war? Es ist noch etwas passiert. Hermine, vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du darüber redest!". Verzweifelt sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Du hast Recht,", brachte sie erstickt hervor. „Das war nicht alles. Das Schlimmste… das Schlimmste ist, wie Ron… er verbringt kaum Zeit mit uns und…"

Wieder kamen Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie wandte sich ab, um sie wegzuwischen.

Daher kam also ihr Kummer. Ron hatte zu wenig Zeit für sie. War das alles? Fragend sah Ginny ihre Freundin weiter an.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefasst. Sie starrte geradeaus auf den See. Es schien ihr wirklich gut zu tun, über ihren Kummer zu reden. So wagte Ginny zögerlich den Versuch und fragte:

„Ist… hat es etwas mit Sarah zu tun?"

Sie bemerkte, wie Hermine bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens leicht zusammen zuckte. Deshalb bohrte sie nicht weiter in Hermine hinein, sondern wartete, ob diese von selbst etwas erzählte.

Nach einer Weile begann diese:

„Ron… und ich haben uns schon lange gut verstanden, das weißt du. In der vierten Klasse haben wir uns häufiger gestritten, wegen Viktor. Aber auch das war irgendwann vergessen. Ich schreibe mir nur noch selten mit Viktor, weißt du. Er hat eine Bulgarin gefunden, mit der er verlobt ist.

Im letzten Jahr, als die Angst vor Voldemort herrschte, sind Ron und ich uns näher gekommen. Nein, nicht so nah.", bemerkte sie, als sie Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Er hat mir lediglich Halt gegeben in dieser schwierigen Zeit und ich denke, dass auch ich ihm geholfen habe.

Nach den Sommerferien jedoch war es anders. Sicher, er ist immer noch der gleiche Ron, der lacht und herum albert. Aber es ist da etwas anderes… als ob etwas zwischen uns stehen würde. Ich weiß nicht, wieso das kam.

Und als er dann immer mehr mit Sarah unternommen hat, ist mir klar geworden, dass Ron mir mehr bedeutet. Es klingt kitschig, ich weiß. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ron ist nicht nur ein Freund für mich. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Dennoch war es ein Schock, als er mit der anderen zusammen gekommen ist."

Sprachlos sah Ginny ihre Freundin an. Das steckte als hinter ihrem Verhalten.

Liebeskummer.

Es war tragisch, dass sie das erst erkannt hatte, als es, laut ihrer Ansicht, schon zu spät gewesen war. Kein Wunder, dass sie traurig war. Stumm rannen ihr wieder die Tränen übers Gesicht.

‚Aber war es denn wirklich zu spät?', kam Ginny plötzlich ein Gedanke. Aber um ihrer Freundin keine unnötigen und womöglich falschen Hoffnungen zu machen, sprach sie ihn nicht laut aus.

Stattdessen folgte sie einer spontanen Eingebung und nahm ihre Freundin einfach in den Arm. Sie waren inzwischen gleich groß, daher ging das gut.

Wie es ihre Mutter bei ihr immer gemacht hatte, strich sie ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte es ihr mit einigen hergezauberten Tüchern weg.

‚Die Taschentücher der Muggel sind doch zu mehr gut, als sich nur die Nase zu putzen. Blaise sollte nicht so arrogant darüber denken. Halt… wieso denke ich eigentlich dauernd an Blaise?'

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Hermine, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, bemerkte, dass ihre jüngere Freundin kurz gezögert hatte. Prüfend sah sie sie an.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken."

„Was?", fragte Ginny perplex, die dieses Muggelsprichwort natürlich nicht kannte.

„Das ist nur so eine Redensart. Aber ich frage mich, worüber du gerade nachgedacht hast. Schau nichts so unschuldig. Man sieht es dir an, dass auch du ein Problem mit dir herum trägst."

Besorgt sah sie die Rothaarige an.

„Ginny, mir hat es geholfen, über meine Gefühle zu sprechen. Vielleicht hilft es dir auch?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", murmelte die Angesprochene.

„Oh doch, das weißt du genau. Du wirkst auch häufig traurig. Als du gestern aus Hogsmead zurückgekommen bist, warst du nicht so fröhlich wie die anderen. Und das obwohl, wenn man den Erzählungen der anderen Mädchen trauen kann, Justin sehr nett zu dir war."

„Was? Woher wissen die das?"

Etwas wie Belustigung zeigte sich in Hermines Augen, als sie antwortete: „Weißt du das nach mehr als 5 Jahren Hogwarts immer noch nicht? Alles spricht sich schnell herum, besonders solche Sachen. Der Buschfunk funktioniert gut."

Ginny seufzte. Privatsphäre war in Hogwarts schwer zu bekommen. Resigniert antwortete sie:

„Ja, du hast Recht. Justin ist nett. Ich mag ihn auch wirklich gerne."

„Aber?"

„Nichts aber."

„Warum klingst du dann so zweifelnd?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Verdammt, wieso ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert?"

Leicht verzweifelt starrte sie auf den See.

Prüfend sah Hermine sie an.

„Justin ist nicht das einzige Problem, oder?"

Die Siebtklässlerin hatte den Spieß rumgedreht. Nun war es an Ginny, zu antworten.

„Ich… ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Es ist… so schwer. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"

Verwirrt sah Hermine sie an. Was bedeutete dieser Ausbruch?

„Er… Hermine, es gibt jemanden… ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich denken soll, verstehst du?"

Ihre Freundin war immer noch irritiert, aber etwas wie Erkenntnis blitzte in ihren Augen.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht, von wem du redest.", sagte sie schließlich, „Du musst es mir auch nicht sagen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir einen Tipp geben: versuche heraus zu finden, was du fühlst. Je früher, desto besser. Es könnte irgendwann zu spät sein…"

Hier sah sie wieder auf den See. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens sprach Hermine weiter:

„Und tu es nicht nur für dich. Tu es auch für Justin und den anderen."

Dann nickte sie ihrer Freundin zu:

„Ich denke, es war gut, dass wir miteinander geredet haben. Ich gehe nun besser in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben."

Ginny nickte. Anscheinend ging es Hermine besser.

„Ich bleibe noch etwas hier."

Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich voneinander, dann verschwand Hermine in Richtung Schloss.

Inzwischen war es dämmrig geworden. Der See sah nun viel dunkler aus als im hellen Tageslicht. In Gedanken versunken starrte Ginny darauf.

„Werde dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren. Es könnte sonst zu spät sein.", flüsterte sie. Ob sie es zu sich selbst oder zu dem See sagte, wusste sie nicht.

Da hörte sie plötzlich das Brechen eines kleinen Zweiges, ganz in ihrer Nähe. Erschrocken sah sie sich um.

Eine Gestalt in dunklem Mantel stand 1 ½ Meter entfernt links von ihr. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

Erschrocken starrte sie die Person an. Doch as sie noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, bemerkte Ginny, wer es war: ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini.

„Guten Abend. Was machst du so spät hier unten am See?", fragte er.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.", antwortete sie.

„Ich brauche keinen Grund."

„Muss ich dann einen haben?"

Schweigend sahen sie sich an: sie saß weiterhin auf dem dicken Baumstamm, er stand daneben.

Sie sah den Slytherin an. Hier, weit weg vom Schloss, wirkte er irgendwie… gelöster. Seine Haltung war lässiger, auch sein Gesichtsausdruck war, soweit sie das in der stärker werdenden Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, nicht so hart wie meist. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch.

Plötzlich kam ein kalter Wind auf. Sie fröstelte leicht.

Blaise hatte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bemerkt.

„Du frierst. Du solltest zurück ins Schloss gehen."

War das Besorgnis?

„Es wäre schlecht, wenn du krank wirst und bei den Proben ausfällst.", erklärte er weiter.

Ja, Besorgnis. Wegen dem Stück. Verdammt, wieso fühlte sie sich traurig deswegen? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht längst gesagt, dass er dorthin gehen solle, wo die Hippogreife heulen?

‚Werde dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren. Es könnte sonst zu spät sein.' Aber warum war das nur so schwer?

„Du solltest zum Abendbrot hoch ins Schloss gehen.", sagte sie, der Streitereien müde. „Dann könntest du mich vielleicht mal in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich will nicht hoch zum Schloss.", antwortete Blaise. Er sagte es ruhig. „Von dort komme ich."

„Du wolltest also einfach einen Spaziergang um den See machen.", stellte Ginny fest.

Er sah sie an: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ja."

„Allein?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?". Allmählich kam der Spott in seiner Stimme wieder.

„Ich habe ja nur gefragt."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Dann fragte Ginny:

„Wolltest du nicht einen Spaziergang machen? Im Moment stehst du jedenfalls nur rum."

Er sah sie an:

„Ich wurde aufgehalten."

Dann ging er, an ihr vorbei, am Seeufer entlang.

Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, ging Ginny ihm hinterher.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, als er sie bemerkte. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern weiter geradeaus.

„Einen Spaziergang am See machen.", antwortete Ginny.

„Kannst du das nicht allein?"

„Dies ist ein freies Land, oder? Und es gibt hier nur einen See."

Er gab auf. Anscheinend war er am heutigen Abend auch nicht auf Streitereien aus. Vielleicht war es auch die Atmosphäre, welche in der Nähe des Sees in der Natur herrschte, die ihn alles lockerer sehen ließ.

Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her.

Ginny hing in ihren Gedanken. Warum war sie ihm jetzt hinterher gegangen?

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Der See lag ziemlich ruhig da, leise kräuselte nur der Wind die Oberfläche, sodass es leise plätscherte.

Ginny hatte schon häufig Spaziergänge um den See gemacht und immer hatte sie auf den See gehört. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder klang das Plätschern des Sees tatsächlich immer anders?

„Was sagst du?"

Sie hatte doch nicht schon wieder laut gesprochen? Höchstens geflüstert! Der Kerl musste ein verdammt gutes Gehör haben…

„Ich…". Ihr fiel keine Antwort ein. Das war ja so peinlich! Wie konnte sie nur so einen Unfug denken? Zum Glück war es dunkel, sodass er nicht sah, wie sie errötete. Hoffentlich nicht sah.

„Der See hat viele Geheimnisse.", sagte er unerwartet. Mehr nicht. Verwundert fragte sich Ginny, wie sie das zu deuten hatte.

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Blaise schien sich an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt zu haben. Vielleicht nahm er sie auch gar nicht mehr wahr.

Plötzlich kam ein kalter Windstoss. Trotz ihrer Jacke fröstelte Ginny wieder. Sie zog die Schultern zusammen. Auch ihre Zähne klapperten kurz.

Hatte dies Blaise' Aufmerksamkeit erregt? Auf einmal spürte sie, wie etwas Warmes um ihre Schulter gelegt wurde. Es war wie eine kurze Umarmung.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du krank wirst.", sagte Blaise leise, noch während er ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern legte.

„Damit ich nicht bei den Proben ausfalle.", sagte Ginny, ebenso leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Blaise sah sie an, dann starrte er wieder geradeaus. „Ja. Du hast Recht."

Seine Stimme klang etwas belegt. Bildete sie sich wieder etwas ein?

„Und was ist, wenn nun du krank wirst?"

„Ich bin abgehärtet.", erklärte der Slytherin.

„Wir sollten dennoch hoch zum Schloss gehen."

„Du kannst ruhig gehen. Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, mitzukommen."

Kurz lag Ginny auf der Zunge, zu sagen: ‚Du hast es mir aber auch nicht verboten.'. Aber sie blieb ruhig.

Nach wenigen Minuten sagte Blaise:

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, es gibt sonst kein Essen mehr."

Ginny seufzte. Herrje, wie kompliziert. Er konnte wohl keinen Rat von einer Gryffindor annehmen. Aber sie nickte, und so gingen die beiden Schüler zum Schloss.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle waren, welche zu dieser Zeit leer war, wollte Ginny vor dem Essen noch einmal in den Gryffindor-Turm, um ihre Jacke wegzulegen. Es fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch Blaise Umhang hatte. Sie errötete leicht und nahm ihn ab.

Mit einem schlichten „Danke!", hielt sie ihm den hin.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihn zu nehmen. Als er nach seinem schwarzen Umhang griff, streiften seine Finger kurz die Hand von Ginny. Es war ein so plötzliches, seltsames Gefühl, dass sie abrupt zurück zuckte. Dabei ließ sie den Umhang los.

Dieser fiel auf den Boden. Erschrocken sah Ginny erst den Umhang, dann Blaise an. Hatte er auch so abrupt losgelassen?

Schnell bückte sich Blaise nach seinem Umhang.

„Du bist ungeschickt.", sagte er. Erstaunt bemerkte Ginny, das die gewohnte Schärfe fehlte. „Ich… wünsche dir einen schönen Abend."

Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

Fassungslos sah Ginny ihm nach. Hatte gerade er, ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht, nach Worten suchen müssen?

„Dir auch.", rief sie ihm hinterher. Dann ging sie in den Gryffindor-Turm. Auf halber Strecke fing sie an zu rennen.

‚Was ist nur mit mir los?'

_Anmerkungen: Nicht ganz so lang wie das letzte Kapitel, ich weiß…_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Inzwischen ist doch wohl unverkennbar, dass Blaise ein klein wenig verwirrt über Ginny ist… _

_Was mit Hermine los ist (die meisten hatten es ja schon erraten, war ja auch offensichtlich) wisst ihr nun auch. Wie wird es da wohl weiter gehen? (Ich weiß es! Sarah kommt mit Blaise zusammen, Ron und Ginny versuchen Geschwisterliebe weshalb Hermine aus Trauer was mit Hannah anfängt, in die eigentlich Finn verliebt war, die sich jetzt mit Harry tröstet und dann ist nur noch Justin allein und der zieht es vor, in Zukunft beim Kraken im See zu leben. Muahah!) (Quatsch )_

_Danke an meine liebsten, tollsten Reviewer! strahl Ich versuche, eure Kritik ernst zu nehmen und mich zu verbessern. Allerdings gehen, wie so oft, die Meinungen weit auseinander. Meine Pläne für diese Story habe ich teilweise überdacht. Ich gebe mir einfach Mühe, und freue mich, wenn es euch gefällt!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 20 – Erkenntnis**

Diesen Abend konnte Ginny noch lange nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder grübelte sie über die Szene am See nach. Dabei war doch nichts passiert, oder?

War wirklich nichts passiert? Die Gryffindor fühlte ein seltsames Prickeln im Bauch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Blaise den Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

‚Schluss damit! Morgen ist Unterricht, ich brauche meinen Schlaf!'

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte zu schlafen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund kehrten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu einem bestimmten Slytherin… es war wie verhext! Erst spät schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Der Montagmorgen begann schrecklich. Irgendwann wachte Ginny auf, es war noch dunkel im Zimmer.

‚Hm, ich habe bestimmt noch 2 Stunden oder so zu schlafen… ob das reicht, um danach wach zu sein?'

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und ihre Augen fielen zu. Plötzlich….

‚ARGH! Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?'

Ihr Wecker klingelte. Ohne dass sie es mitbekommen hatte, waren die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer, die früher aufstanden, bereits gegangen.

Nachdem sie sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, kam sie entsprechend zersaust in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück an.

„Morgen.", muffelte sie Colin zu, der aus irgendeinem Grund selbst am Montagmorgen hellwach aussehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!"

Er schenkte ihr ein Glas Saft ein. „Oder möchtest du lieber Kaffee?"

„Hey, sehe ich so schlimm aus?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ach, gib den Kaffee her."

Einige Minuten frühstückten sie schweigend. Nach wenigen Minuten fragte Colin:

„Mit dir ist heute nicht so viel anzufangen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte die Kopf. Sie war einfach zu müde… und ein anderes, seltsames Gefühl war da auch in ihrem Bauch.

Geistesabwesend sah sie auf die Uhr.

„Oh mist! Zaubertränke fängt gleich an!"

Die beiden hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Große Halle allmählich geleert hatte. Bedauernd sah Ginny auf ihren Kaffee. Den würde sie jetzt nicht mehr trinken können… wobei, bis sie im Kerker war, würde noch einige Zeit vergehen. Und es waren noch einige Minuten bis zum Unterricht… sie beschloss, die Tasse einfach mitzunehmen. Bevor der Unterricht begann, würde sie sie einfach wegzaubern.

So machte sie sich, mit einer Tasse in der Hand, auf den Weg in den Kerker, ab und zu stehen bleibend, um einen Schluck zu trinken – der Kaffee war noch sehr heiß und so hatte sie erst die Hälfte der Tasse leer.

Sie ging die Treppe in die Kerker hinunter. Ganz versunken in Gedanken achtete sie nicht auf den Weg, bis…

„Hey!"

„Ah!"

Sie war mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Und dabei fast gefallen – hätte dieser jemand sie nicht am Oberarm festgehalten.

Moment mal. Diese Hand kannte sie.

„Blaise!"

„Dir wünsche ich auch einen Guten Morgen.", antwortete der Slytherin sarkastisch.

Ginny errötete. Noch mehr, als sie bemerkte, dass Blaise sie immer noch festhielt. Nicht mehr ganz so kräftig wie eben, aber…

Er bemerkte ihre Blicke – und ließ los.

‚Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder schaut er mich wirklich nicht an?'

Ja, Blaise schien die Wand hinter ihr tatsächlich äußerst interessant zu finden. Ihr fiel auf, dass auch Blaise nicht ausgeschlafen aussah, sondern im Gegenteil müde. Verpeilt, um es genau zu sagen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du den Kaffee verschüttest.", sagte er brüsk.

‚Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?'

Jetzt sah Blaise sie eindeutig nicht mehr an. Nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte er sich stattdessen um, sagte „Tschüß.", und ging.

„Blaise!", rief sie, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend.

Er stoppte, drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Sie rannte die wenigen Stufen bis zu ihm herauf.

„Da! Lass es dir schmecken."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand. Dann, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie er sie jetzt ansah, drehte sie sich schnell um und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Was würde er jetzt denken? Dass sie seltsam war? Dass sie nicht alle Tassen in der Kommode hatte? Wäre er jetzt zornig auf sie? Bestimmt. Oder würde er sie auslachen? Eher das.

‚Warum mache ich auch immer solche bescheuerten Aktionen?'

Da klang es plötzlich hinter ihr her:

„Ist da Zucker drin?"

‚Was?' „Was? Äh, nein."

„Gut.". Damit setzte er die Tasse an und trank. Als sie alle war, was nur wenige Sekunden dauerte, ließ er sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und ging weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf und rief ihr zu:

„Du solltest dich beeilen, damit du nicht zu spät kommst."

Fassungslos starrte Ginny ihm hinterher, als er um die nächste Ecke bog. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Da sollte noch mal einer sagen, Frauen wären kompliziert! Die waren nichts im Vergleich zu Slytherins.

Der Montag verlief ruhig. Ginny ging sehr früh schlafen, um ihr Defizit aufzuholen. Auch Dienstag passierte nicht viel.

Am Mittwochabend saßen die meisten Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch Colin war hier. Gemeinsam mit Ginny hatte er an einer Hausaufgabe für Zauberkunst geübt.

„Uff!", sagte er, als er sich später in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Die Rothaarige setzte sich in den Sessel daneben.

„Ganz schön anstrengend.", meinte sie.

Colin nickte. Er hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Sechstklässler sein ist komisch. Man muss schon für die UTZ lernen und trotzdem hat man noch so viel vor sich. Die Siebtklässler haben es besser.", erklärte er.

„Denkst du? Die müssen sich nun für einen Beruf entscheiden. Und außerdem lernen die noch viel mehr als wir.", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Ja, sieh dir zum Beispiel mal Hermine an. Sie sitzt den ganzen Tag nur über ihren Büchern."

Ginny schwieg. Was sollte sie darauf auch antworten? Sie wollte nicht die Probleme ihrer Freundin an Colin weiter erzählen, da dieser das sicher unangenehm wäre.

„Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit ihr los?", fragte er gerade. „Sie sieht meist so bedrückt aus."

Er sah sie an. Dann meinte er:

„Du weißt es, oder? Keine Angst, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, Frauenprobleme, nehme ich an." Er grinste sie an. „Aber sie ist diese Woche schon fröhlicher, also muss ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen machen?"

Erleichtert, dass ihr Freund verstand und nicht seiner Neugier freien Lauf ließ, nickte Ginny. „Ich denke, Hermine weiß, was sie tut. Große Sorgen müssen wir uns um sie nicht machen."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Plötzlich sagte Colin:

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Irritiert blickte Ginny ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du bist auch etwas verändert."

Was sagte er da? Verändert sich nicht jeder? Ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck brachte Colin dazu, weiter zu erzählen:

„Na ja, du scheinst oft mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Und… ach, ich kann das nicht erklären. Liegt es daran, dass du so viel zu tun hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", antwortete Ginny.

„Hat es etwas mit Theater zu tun?"

„WAS?". Was sollte das mit ihrem Hobby zu tun haben? Außerdem war sie nicht verändert.

„Na ja, du bist immer, wenn ihr gerade Theater hattet, irgendwie… ja, ich finde kein Wort, aber ‚irritiert' trifft es, denke ich, am besten. Oder aufgeregt. Und diese Treffen mit dem Slytherin…"

„Er heißt Blaise.", warf Ginny ein.

„Jedenfalls, danach bist du auch immer so, ja, aufgeregt."

Ginny starrte ihren besten Freund an.

„Ist das echt so?"

Er nickte. Als er ihren perplexen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, musste er lachen und sagte:

„Mensch, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich geschockt. Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes! Ich habe mich nur gewundert, das ist alles. Aber anscheinend ist da nichts, sonst hättest du es mir wohl gesagt."

Ginny grinste: „Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Hey, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn etwas ist. Wozu bin ich denn die Kummerkastentante?"

Dazu setzte er ein so drolliges Gesicht auf, dass Ginny lauthals lachen musste.

Sie alberten noch eine Weile herum, bis sie schlafen gingen.

Im Bett dachte Ginny über die Worte ihres Freundes nach. War es wirklich so auffällig, dass sie verwirrt war, wenn sie Blaise getroffen hatte? Aber wieso? Und was meinte Colin mit ‚aufgeregt'…

Diesen Freitag sollte die nächste Szene des ersten Aktes geprobt werden. Ginny war immer noch nicht dran. Dafür hatte Justin wieder einen Einsatz. Außerdem spielte, wie Ginny ein Blick auf den Probenplan verriet, auch Blaise mit. Und eine weitere Person aus Slytherin: Diamante.

Pünktlich zu um 8 ging Ginny die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Die anderen Schüler standen bereits dort: Blaise, Diamante und Justin.

Letzterer kam sofort auf sie zu.

„Hey Ginny, schön dich zu sehen!"

Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ginny lächelte zurück.

„Hi Justin! War deine Woche anstrengend?"

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie!". Er machte ein gequältes Gesicht, aber der Schalk blitzte immer noch aus seinen Augen. „Ohne Verwandlungen wäre das Leben einfacher."

Ginny musste lachen. „Ja, stimmt."

In diesem Moment kam Tonks und begrüßte die 4 Schüler. Sie gingen in die Große Halle.

Die Bühne war, wie immer, aufgebaut. Tonks zauberte 3 Stühle.

Sie, Ginny und Justin, der in der Szene erst später kam, setzten sich, während Diamante und Blaise auf die Bühne gingen. Da Tonks wieder einen Außenplatz gewählt hatte, saß Ginny in der Mitte zwischen ihr und Justin.

Die Szene begann. Leonce, also Blaise, war wütend. Er suchte nach Ablenkung:

„Sind alle Läden geschlossen? Zündet die Kerzen an! Weg mit dem Tag! Ich will Nacht, tiefe ambrosische Nacht. Stellt die Lampen unter Kristallglocken zwischen die Oleander, dass sie wie Mädchenaugen unter den Wimpern der Blätter hervorträumen. Rückt die Rosen näher, dass der Wein wie Tautropfen auf die Kelche sprudle. Musik! Wo sind die Violinen? Wo ist Rosetta?"

Während Blaise sprach, bemerkte Ginny, wie Justin vorsichtig die Hand etwas näher zu ihr hin geschoben hatte. Schüchtern betrachtete sie sie. Ob sie vielleicht… langsam, millimeterweise, schob auch sie ihre recht Hand etwas näher zu ihm.

Auf der Bühne währenddessen kam Diamante, welche bisher am Rand der Bühne gewartet hatte, vor. Sie ging langsam, zierlich und aufreizend gleichzeitig, auf Blaise zu.

„Leonce!", sagte sie schmeichelnd.

„Rosetta!". Blaise schien sich zu freuen, Diamante, also Rosetta, zu sehen.

„Leonce!"

„Rosetta!"

„Stopp!", sagte Tonks. „Bis hierhin war es wirklich gut. Diamante, du solltest vielleicht nicht ganz so aufreizend sein. Blaise, pass auf dass du nicht zu herablassend wirst. Schließlich ist Rosetta die Ablenkung, die du gesucht hast. Bitte noch einmal von vorne!"

Blaise begann. Leise flüsterte Justin Ginny etwas zu:

„Sie sind nicht schlecht, oder?"

„Nein, sie geben sich Mühe. Hoffentlich klappt es bei dir nachher auch so gut!"

Sie lächelte ihn an. Da! Was war das? Ihre Hände hatten sich gefunden. Vorsichtig hatte Justin ihre genommen. Jetzt begann er mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken zu streichen.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du heute Abend hier bist.", sagte er leise.

„Hey!"

Vor Schreck zuckten die beiden auseinander. Erschrocken sah Ginny auf die Bühne, wo Blaise stand und sie verärgert ansah.

„Könnt ihr nicht ruhig sein?", sagte er in seinem arrogantestem Tonfall. „Das ist unhöflich."

Schuldbewusst saß Ginny da. Natürlich, es war schwerer sich zu konzentrieren, wenn das Publikum nicht aufpasste und stattdessen Gespräche führte.

Ihre Hand lag jetzt wieder bei ihr im Schoß. Nachdem Blaise den Moment zwischen ihr und Justin gestört hatte, konnte sie nicht einfach wieder seine Hand nehmen.

Die beiden auf der Bühne waren indes an der Stelle angelangt, an der sie unterbrochen wurden:

„Leonce!"

„Rosetta!"

„Ja, das war schon besser.", sagte Tonks.

Die beiden spielten weiter. Sie machten ihre Sache wirklich gut.

„So liebst du mich aus Langeweile?", sagte Diamante gerade.

„Nein, ich habe Langeweile, weil ich dich liebe.", antwortete Blaise. „Aber ich liebe meine Langeweile wie dich. Ihr seid eins. O dolce far niente! Ich träume über deinen Augen wie an wunderheimlichen tiefen Quellen, das Kosen deiner Lippen schläfert mich ein wie ein Wellenrauschen."

„Halt!", rief Tonks. „Habt ihr die Regieanweisung gelesen? An dieser Stelle umfasst Leonce Rosetta. Du könntest sie etwas zu dir ziehen, Blaise. Und nach ‚ein zierlicher Hiatus' von Leonce küsst ihr euch."

‚Was?'. Erstaunt sah Ginny zu Tonks. Die grinste.

Blaise jedoch nickte. Er wirkte professionell. Nachdem Diamante seine Zustimmung gesehen hatte, nickte auch die kurz.

Blaise fing bei seinem letzten Satz wieder an. Dann, danach, umfasste er Diamantes Taille. Er fuhr fort:

„Komm, liebe Langeweile", an dieser Stelle zog er sie ein Stück zu sich heran, sodass sie nun zu ihm aufschauen musste, da sie kleiner war als er, „deine Küsse sind ein wollüstiges Gähnen, und deine Schritte sind ein zierlicher Hiatus."

Sie ging einen kleinen Schritt näher an ihn heran und verringerte so den Abstand. Ginny bemerkte, wie sie den Atem anhielt. Diamante beugte ihren Kopf etwas nach oben. Blaise lächelte, ja, er lächelte und beugte sich selbst etwas zu ihr hinab. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dann legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie küssten sich wirklich. Nach kurzer Zeit, die Ginny ewig vorkam, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, wobei sie immer noch so nah beieinander stehen blieben.

Ginny war geschockt. Sie blinzelte. Verdammt, was sollte das? Es war nur ein Theaterkuss. Es war nur Blaise.

Warum tat ihr das trotzdem so weh?

Sie wollte nicht, dass er Diamante küsste.

Sie wollte das nicht.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er irgendjemanden küsste.

Irgendjemanden…

Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie den Kuss von ihm bekommen hätte?

‚Was denke ich denn da? Hilfe, was denke ich da?'

Erschrocken sah Ginny sich um. Wenn nun jemand Gedanken lesen konnte? Nein, anscheinend nicht.

Trotzdem. Wo kamen diese Gedanken her?

Hm… was hatte Colin zu ihr gesagt? Sie sei mit den Gedanken manchmal woanders. Und nach Theater immer verwirrt, vorher aufgeregt.

Passte das nicht alles zusammen?

Die Gedanken an ihn. Die spontanen, verrückten Aktionen in seiner Nähe. Dass sie sich so tollpatschig fühlte, wenn er da war. Die Aufregung. Und jetzt das: sie wollte nicht, dass er Diamante küsste.

Sie war sehr verwirrt. Da bemerkte sie, dass Justin neben ihr sie besorgt ansah:

„Ist etwas mit dir? Du bist etwas blass.", flüsterte er.

„Nein, ich… geht schon."

Justin! Er war… nett. Sie betrachtete die Hand, die in ihrem Schoß lag. Die vor einigen Minuten noch Justin berührt hatte. Nein, sie bedauerte es nicht, dass sie jetzt in ihrem Schoß lag.

Ja, Justin war nett. Ein guter Freund. Aber nicht mehr. Es war ihr schon am letzten Hogsmead-Wochenende aufgefallen, aber sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Gedankenverloren sah sie auf die Bühne. Dort stand Blaise. In seinem dunklem Pullover, der dazu passenden Hose. Den aristokratischen Gesichtszügen. Nur die Nase fiel heraus: sie war spitzbübisch, jungenhaft, nicht so schmal wie man annehmen könnte. Dazu die dunklen, grünen Augen. Seine Haare, diese dunklen Locken… die leicht gebräunte Haut.

Aber… war das alles? Da war seine Vorliebe, sie an Pünktlichkeit zu erinnern, sie aufzuziehen. Ginny hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt; das war seine Art des Humors, den er manchmal auch anders unter Beweis stellte. Er hatte mehr unter seiner Oberfläche als seine arrogante Art es annehmen ließ, da war die Gryffindor sich inzwischen sicher. Das zeigten die Gespräche über das Stück. Er konnte tiefgründig sein…

In diesem Moment sah Blaise sie an. Nur kurz. Hatte sie es sich eingebildet? Jetzt betrachtete er die Wand hinter ihr.

Ginny war sehr verwirrt.

Sie hatte…. hatte sie sich verliebt?

Viel bekam Ginny von der Szene nicht mehr mit. Sie zwang sich aufzupassen, aber ihre Gedanken waren ständig an anderen Stellen als ihr Körper. Inzwischen spielten Justin und Blaise; Diamante hatte sich neben Ginny gesetzt.

Doch irgendwann ging auch diese Probe zu Ende. Tonks verabschiedete sie und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. In der Eingangshalle trennten sich die Wege. Diamante rief:

„Blaise, kommst du?"

Ihre Stimme war, wenn sie nicht auf der Bühne stand, leicht schleppend. Die beiden Slytherins verschwanden in den Kerkern.

Nun standen noch Justin und Ginny da. Verlegen starrte sie auf den Boden.

„Ja dann… gute Nacht."

Sie drehte sich schleunigst um und wollte gehen.

„Du… also… gute Nacht.", antwortete auch Justin. Es hörte sich etwas verletzt an. Ginny widerstand dem Drang, sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Das würde noch schwer werden. Aber heute Abend hatte sie einfach keine Kraft mehr.

Traurig fiel sie später in ihr Bett. Was sollte das nur? Warum musste die ganze Welt nur so ungerecht sein? Justin war jetzt bestimmt verletzt, da sie so schnell gegangen war. Und Blaise… bei dem Gedanken zog sich ihr Magen leicht zusammen. Sie hatten am nächsten Tag wieder ein Treffen, in der Bibliothek, um das Stück zu besprechen und zu interpretieren.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. War das nun gut oder schlecht?

In dieser Nacht schlief Ginny sehr unruhig. Sie hatte wirre Träume. In einem dachte sie, ein Riesenkraken strecke seine Tentakel nach ihr aus, dann wieder träumte sie, sie sitze unter einem Baum am See und warte… auf irgendetwas, sie wusste selbst nicht auf was.

Sie wachte mehrmals auf und brauchte teilweise lange, um wieder einzuschlafen. So kam es, dass sie den Samstagmorgen regelrecht verschlief. Erst halb 11 wachte sie auf.

‚Das sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.', dachte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

Immer noch gähnend stand sie auf.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel weckte sie zumindest ein wenig auf. Vor Schreck. Dass sie in dieser Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte, sah man ihr deutlich an.

‚Ich sollte duschen um aufzuwachen.

Und um gut zu riechen.

Hey, ich dusch mich nicht für Blaise.

Nicht nur.'

Sie gab es auf, gegen ihre eigenen Gedanken anzukämpfen. Dazu war es einfach noch zu früh am Morgen. Also, zu kurz nach dem Aufstehen.

‚Wenn ich dusche, kann ich auch gleich meine Haare waschen.'

Hm, machte sie das wirklich nicht für Blaise?

Der hatte das gar nicht verdient.

Aber ihre Haare waren nun einmal dreckig, also mussten sie gewaschen werden…

‚Werde ich denn nie wieder normale Samstage haben?'

Nachdem sie gewaschen, geföhnt, gezähneputzt, gekämmt und angezogen war, war es Zeit, zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Für das Frühstück hätte sie deutlich früher aufstehen müssen.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch traf sie Colin, der sie erstaunt musterte.

„Mensch Ginny, du hast dich ja richtig schick gemacht."

„Was? Aber das ist doch nichts Besonderes."  
"Aber es steht dir."

Sie hatte, nach einiger Überlegung, einen knielangen, dunkelgrünen Rock mit passendem weißen Pullover ausgewählt. Der Pullover hatte vorne und hinten einen V-förmigen Ausschnitt, vorne tiefer als auf dem Rücken. So war es warm und dennoch nicht zugeknöpft.

Zum Glück bestand für die Hogwarts-Schüler am Wochenende kein Zwang, die Schuluniform zu tragen, auch wenn es gerne gesehen war.

Ginny setzte sich zu Colin an den Tisch. Hungrig nahm sie sich Pastete.

Colin erzählte gerade, was er heute noch alles machen musste. „Und du?"

„Hm, hab um 3 wieder ein Treffen."

„Wegen Leonce und Lena?"

„Ja."

Colin sah sie forschend an. Schnell widmete sich Ginny wieder ihrer Pastete. Zum Glück entschloss sich Colin, nichts weiter zu sagen und widmete sich wieder seiner Pastete.

Um halb 3 saß Ginny wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Verdammt, es musste doch bald um 3 sein? Oder vielleicht… vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass es noch dauerte, bis es um 3 war?

Verdammt, wie sollte sie sich Blaise gegenüber verhalten?

Ganz normal natürlich.

Aber was war normal?

Wenn sie an ihn dachte, hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Es war nicht unangenehm, eher ein leichtes Ziehen. Es war einfach kompliziert.

Blaise war ihr absolut nicht so egal, wie sie es die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte – wie sie es sich die ganze Zeit hatte vormachen wollen. Nachdem sie sich das nun eingestanden hatte, kam ihr der Umgang mit ihm auf einmal so schwierig vor. Was, wenn sie sich blamierte?

‚Das habe ich wohl schon oft genug.', dachte sie, leicht seufzend.

ARGH! 10 Minuten vor 3! Sie musste los.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete sie die Tür zur Bibliothek. Sie ging durch die Buchreihen bis ans Ende.

Dort, an dem Tisch, wo sie immer saßen, war Blaise.

„Äh, hi!", sagte sie. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm nieder.

„Hallo."

Er sah noch nicht einmal auf, sondern starrte weiter in sein Buch.

„Wollen wir anfangen?", fragte sie.

Endlich sah er auf. „Ja."

Gespannt sah sie ihn an.

‚Nein, nicht auf seine Augen sehen, ich sollte mich auf das konzentrieren, was er sagen will!'

Schnell sah sie auf seinen Mund. ‚Doch besser auf seine Augen sehen.'

„Also, wir beschäftigen uns heute mit dem Aufbau des Stückes. Was weißt du?"

Ginny kam sich vor wie eine Schülerin – wobei, das war sie eigentlich. Aber, war Blaise ihr Lehrer? Nein, solche gut aussehenden Lehrer gibt es gar nicht… ‚Böse Gedanken! Konzentration!'

„Das Stück besteht aus 3 Akten.", sagte sie.

„Das war's?"

Er sah sie wieder so spöttisch an. Verdammt, sie hasste es, wenn er sie so ansah! Also, irgendwie hasste sie es… ‚ARGH!'

„Die Handlung setzt sehr abrupt ein.", erklärte Blaise. „Alle wichtigen Entscheidungen passieren spontan."

„Aha. Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst.".

Ginny reflektierte das, was sie von dem Stück wusste. Blaise hatte Recht.

Der sah inzwischen wieder in sein Buch. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder vermied er es, sie anzusehen?

„Außerdem steht hier, dass der Inhalt an klassische Verwechslungskomödien anknüpft. Als Beispiel steht hier ‚Wie es euch gefällt' von William Shakespeare."

„Shakespeare? Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Wie wird der geschrieben?"

Ohne nachzudenken rückte sie näher an Blaise, um auch in das Buch sehen zu können. Sie merkte es erst, als ihre Schulter an seine stieß.

‚Oh… bei… Merlin'

An der Hitze in ihrem Gesicht spürte Ginny, dass sie rot angelaufen war. Zum Glück sah Blaise sie nicht an. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle im Buch.

„Dort: Shakespeare."

Sie beugte sich etwas vor. Eine Strähne löste sich aus ihrem Haar und fiel ihr vors Gesicht. Schnell strich sie sich zurück, bevor sie das Buch berührte.

„Ich habe das schon einmal gelesen. Shakespeare ist ein sehr berühmter Muggel-Autor. Mein Vater hat meiner Mutter mal einen Roman von ihm geschenkt. Sie war begeistert."

„Was weißt du noch über ihn?"

„Wenig. Wir sollten etwas in der Bibliothek suchen gehen."

Während des ganzen Gesprächs hatten beide nur in das Buch gesehen.

‚Warum sieht er mich nicht an?', fragte sich Ginny. ‚Und warum sehe ich ihn nicht an?'

Ein Blick aus ihren Augenwinkeln gab ihr die Antwort: wenn sie Blaise jetzt ins Gesicht sehen würde, würde sie wohl kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus bringen.

Abrupt stand sie auf, um nach Büchern suchen zu gehen. Genau das hatte Blaise auch vorgehabt. Da sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen hatten losgehen wollen, stießen sie zusammen.

Blitzartig wichen beide einen Schritt zurück. Ginnys Herz schlug schnell. Sie war gegen Blaise gelaufen. Oder er gegen sie? Jetzt standen sie voreinander: beide waren ein Stück zurück gewichen, dennoch war die Lücke zwischen ihnen kaum 30 cm groß. Sie hob ihren Kopf. Und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Ginny brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Sie schluckte.

Dann räusperte sich Blaise:

„Wir wollten nach Büchern über Shakespeare suchen."

Ginny nickte.

Sie gingen, diesmal in entgegengesetzter Richtung, los. Bald hatten sie das Regal über Englische Muggelliteratur gefunden.

Ginny sah sich um. Über Shakespeare gab es hier eine Menge: von Biographien über seine Werke bis hin zu Interpretationshilfen. Was würden sie davon wohl brauchen?

Sie griff ziellos nach einigen Büchern und blätterte in ihnen herum. Es gab wirklich eine Menge. Blaise, der nicht weit von ihr entfernt stand, versuchte sie nicht zu beachten. Nach einiger Zeit fragte sie ihn:

„Hast du schon etwas?"

„Wie?"

Er blätterte gerade in einem Buch herum. Aber jetzt schlug er es zu und wollte es wieder weg stellen. Ginny sah auf den Titel:

„Jean-Paul Sartre. Das ist nicht Shakespeare, oder?"

„Das Buch muss falsch einsortiert gewesen sein. Es stand hier."

„Aha. Und deshalb liest du ein Buch von einem Muggel?"

„Sartre war kein Muggel. Er war Zauberer."

Verblüfft sah Ginny ihn an.

„Mein Vater kannte ihn. Komischer Kauz; er zog es vor, in der Welt der Muggel zu leben."

Neugierig geworden kam die Gryffindor näher.

„Kann ich mal sehen?"

Er reichte ihr wortlos das Buch.

„Jean-Paul Sartre: Les jeux sont faits", las Ginny vor. „Was heißt das?"

„Das Spiel ist aus.", übersetzte Blaise.

Das Buch war auf Französisch. Enttäuscht wollte Ginny es wieder hinstellen, aber Blaise sagte:

„Nein, warte."

Schnell griff er nach dem Buch. Es war nur klein. So umfasste er halb Ginny Hand, als er es nehmen wollte.

Seine Hände waren warm, aber nicht feucht, sondern angenehm. ‚Moment mal, was denke ich da eigentlich?'

Aber schnell hatte er wieder losgelassen – hatte sie Blitze in den Fingern?

„Was ist?", fragte sie, um eine feste Stimme bemüht.

„Ich wollte das Buch ausleihen.", sagte Blaise. Sein Stimme klang neutral. Aber wieder schien er die Bücher hinter Ginny für äußerst interessant zu halten, denn er blickte die ganze Zeit darauf.

„Dann… mache ich die Shakespeare-Vorbereitung. Für nächsten Samstag.", erklärte Ginny, während sie das Buch in ein Regal legte.

„Gut.", sagte Blaise, wobei er das Buch nahm. „Das ist deine Muttersprache, das solltest du können."

„Danke, dass du mir so viel zutraust.", erklärte Ginny sarkastisch.

„Du bist eine Gryffindor.", sagte er, als ob das ein Grund dafür wäre, ihr nichts zuzutrauen.

„Du bist ein Slytherin.", erwiderte sie.

Endlich sah er nicht mehr die Bücher an, sondern sie. Sofort wünschte sie sich, er würde immer noch hinter sie sehen. Sein Blick war absolut undeutbar und – verwirrend.

Löwe und Schlange? Kann das gut gehen?

Plötzlich sagte er: „A bientôt.", und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Muss ich dir das ‚Tschüß' eigentlich immer hinterher rufen?", fragte Ginny, leicht hilflos, wie sie auf seine abrupte Art reagieren sollte.

Er drehte den Kopf zurück: „Nein. Wenn du nicht immer zu spät wärst und früher reagieren würdest, müsstest du das nicht."

Dann ging er.

Zu spät? Etwas regte sich in Ginnys Gedächtnis. Sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken und sah stattdessen weiter nach Shakespeares Werken. Nachdem sie ‚Wie es euch gefällt' und eine Biographie gefunden hatte, ging sie. Das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben, blieb.

Erst abends im Bett fiel ihr auf, was Hermine gesagt hatte: Hermine war auch ‚zu spät' gewesen…

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_ Ich habe die deutsche Original-Übersetzung für den Titel genommen_

_Und, wie fandet ihrs? Bitte reviewt! Eure Meinung bedeutet mir viel. (Deshalb wird es jetzt wahrscheinlich doch die Justin-Kraken-Version nicht geben, muhaha! Aber wirklich, Reviews sind toll! Ich freu mich immer so, wenn ich eins bekomme… )_

_Vielleicht gibt es ‚Neueinsteiger' bei der Geschichte? Sagt mir doch mal eure Meinung! Büdde! alle, auch die schon ‚erfahrenen' Reviewer, ganz lieb anschau_

_Danke an: MoonyTatze (hoffe, deinem Kopf geht's besser! mitleid), crazylolly14 (freu mich, dass du das Kapitel mochtest!), h0n3ym0on (danke! strahl), andrea06 (ja, ich wär auch seeehr gerne Ginny ), BBabygirl90 (), Elanor Ainu (ich finds traurig, dass niemand meine Justin-Kraken-Version mag! ;-)), Tuniwell (:-)) und sunny (tja, hier ist das neue Kapitel! Hoffe, es gefällt!). _


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 21 – Wie es euch gefällt**

Wie so oft ging Ginny die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Es war Freitagabend – Probenzeit.

Aber heute war etwas anders als in den letzten Wochen: ihr Probenplan hatte sich am Dienstag laut und vernehmlich gemeldet: „Du spielst Freitag! Du spielst Freitag!". Das verhexte Pergament war erst ruhig geworden, als sie ihren Text geholt hatte und lernen wollte.

Zum Glück hatte das nicht lange gedauert, denn sie würde die Szene proben, die bereits bei dem Vorsprechen dran gewesen war: Lena und die Gouvernante im Garten.

Noch etwas war anders als sonst: in ihrem Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge wild herum. Blaise würde heute nicht spielen müssen – ob er dennoch kam?

Es war seltsam: sie hatte ihn die ganze Woche nicht gesehen. Sie waren sich weder auf dem Gang begegnet noch hatte sie ihn beim Essen in der Goßen Halle bemerkt. Sicher, sie wusste, dass die Slytherins andere Gewohnheiten hatten als die Gryffindors: während die Schüler aus dem Haus des Löwen zwar die letzten beim Frühstück, jedoch die ersten bei Mittagstisch und Abendessen waren, hielten es die Schüler des Hauses der Schlange umgekehrt. Sie blieben lieber unter sich; auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bevorzugten ähnliche Zeiten wie Gryffindors.

Dennoch war es seltsam, dass sie Blaise die ganze Woche nicht gesehen hatte.

War er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Außerdem, wieso sollte er?

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, war es 10 Minuten vor 8. Sie war etwas früher los gegangen, damit sie auf keinen Fall zu spät käme – schließlich würde sie heute selbst spielen.

Wie erwartet war die Große Halle noch nicht aufgeschlossen, denn Tonks kam immer punktgenau.

Allerdings wartete bereits eine weitere Person davor. Sie stellte sich daneben.

„Guten Abend, Blaise.", sagte sie. Hatte man das Zittern in ihrer Stimme gehört?

„Guten Abend."

Er starrte weiter geradeaus.

‚Verdammt, er sieht mich noch nicht mal an.'

Sie hatten sich eine Woche nicht gesehen. Er hatte sie anscheinend nicht vermisst. Ginny fühlte einen kleinen Kloß im Hals, der langsam größer wurde.

„Du spielst heute?", fragte in diesem Moment der Slytherin.

Er sah sie kurz von der Seite an. Sie nickte.

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Ginny fühlte sich unbehaglich. Was war nur los?

Sie beschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen:

„Hast du das Buch schon gelesen, was du dir letzten Samstag ausgeliehen hast?"

„Ja. Es ist gut geschrieben."

Als er den letzten Satz sagte, sah er sie an. Auch seine Haltung war, soweit das möglich war, lässiger geworden. Vorher hatte er steif gewirkt.

„Und du? Ich hoffe, du machst die Shaksbier Vorbereitung gut."

„Er heißt Shakespeare."

„Egal, es ist nur ein Muggel."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Das war die typische Slytherin-Arroganz. Man merkte Blaise an, dass er nicht gerne verbessert wurde. Er starrte wieder geradeaus.

Die Gryffindor wollte schon zu einer saftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als Tonks kam, neben ihr Hannah, die die Gouvernante spielte.

Sie begrüßten sich und gingen in die Große Halle.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht unten neben Tonks auf den Stühlen zu sitzen, sondern auf der Bühne zu sein. Stattdessen saß jetzt Blaise neben der jungen Lehrerin.

Ginny hatte Angst. Was war, wenn sie sich jetzt blamierte? Blaise hatte bei den Proben immer so professionell gewirkt. Sie selbst fühlte sich nicht im Mindesten so. Eher schüchtern. Konnte man so Theater spielen?

Da rief Tonks:

„Fangt einfach an, ok?"

Jetzt war es wohl soweit. Ginny holte tief Luft. Sie konzentrierte sich und versuchte sich die Situation der Lena vorzustellen: sie würde von ihren Eltern zwangsverheiratet werden…

„Ja, jetzt! Da ist es. Ich dachte die Zeit an nichts.", begann sie.

Sie hatte nun die Situation, in der Lena, nein, sie selbst war, ganz klar vor Augen. Es fiel ihr leicht, ihren Part zu spielen. Auch Hannah war sehr gut.Sie war rührend besorgt.

Dennoch unterbrach Tonks sie: „Ihr seid gut. Aber Ginny, du könntest noch etwas melancholischer sein. Und Hannah, sei du ruhig auch etwas trauriger."

Die beiden nickten. Dann spielten sie weiter.

Ginny zog ihren Verlobungsring vom Finger:

„Dieser Ring sticht mich wie eine Natter."

„Aber – er soll ein wahrer Don Carlos sein!", sagte Hannah ihren Text. Sie spielte damit auf den Verlobten an. Als Ginny kurz einfiel, wer den Leonce spielte, fühlte sie Röte in sich aufsteigen. Kurz fiel ihr Blick auf den Slytherin, der vor der Bühne saß. Er hatte ein seöbstgefälliges Lächeln im Gesicht – natürlich gefiel ihm seine Rolle, in der er mit Don Carlos verglichen wurde. Dieser eingebildete, arrogante… aber immerhin konnte sich Ginny so wieder konzentrieren:

„Aber – ein Mann…" Mann? Blaise?

„Nun?"

„Den man nicht liebt.", erklärte Ginny. Ja, an dieser Stelle konnte sie Lena wirklich sehr gut verstehen. Einen Unbekannten lieben? Niemals. Aber der Leonce war ja Blaise… Unsinn! Sie vermied den Blick zu ihm. Sie war höchstens etwas verliebt, wie es Teenager in ihrem Alter nun mal sind. Schnell weiter im Text:

„Pfui! Siehst du, ich schäme mich."

Es passte Ginny, dass sie gerade diesen Satz sagen musste. Sie und Hannah spielten weiter bis zum Ende der Szene.

Am Ende erklärte Tonks, was sie noch ändern mussten. Zu Ginny sagte sie:

„Du solltest aufpassen. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, du seist mit den Gedanken abgeschweift. Es war nicht auffällig, aber dennoch sollte es nicht vorkommen."

Ginny senkte den Kopf, damit niemand sah, dass sie rot geworden war. Ups. Zum Glück beherrschte keiner der anderen Legilimentik. Hoffte sie.

Aber es war ärgerlich. Jetzt sorgte dieser Slytherin schon dafür, dass sie nicht richtig spielen konnte – und das, obwohl sie gerade, weil er es gesehen hatte, perfekt sein wollte. Das alles war schrecklich verwirrend.

Sie und Hannah spielten die Szene ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal bemühte sich Ginny, sich zu konzentrieren und es gelang etwas besser.

Sie war zufrieden mit sich. Es war noch nicht vollendet gewesen, aber es war ja auch erst die erste Probe. Auch Tonks meinte sowohl zu ihr als auch zu Hannah, dass sie gut gespielt hätten. Dann verabschiedete sie die Schüler:

„Es ist spät, geht jetzt besser in eure Betten und schlaft. Tschüß!"

Mit diesen Worten ging sie. Die Schüler standen vor der Halle. Auch Blaise verabschiedete sich schnell:

„Guten Abend."

Er ging. Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Kein Wort darüber, wie sie gespielt hatte? War es so schlecht gewesen? Kein Zeichen von ihm, dass es ihm gefallen hatte? Und er hatte sich wieder so schnell umgedreht, dass sie ihm keinen Abschiedsguß sagen konnte. Verdammt, musste sie ihm den wieder hinterherrufen? Begriff er denn nicht, wie sehr sie das hasste: ihm, während er wegging, auf den Rücken zu sehen und ein klägliches ‚Tschüß' hinterher zu rufen?

Diesmal wollte sie das nicht machen. Dann lieber gar kein Abschiedsgruß.

Blaise war bereits einige Meter entfernt. Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zurück. Hannah stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, daher sah sie es nicht. Aber Ginny bemerkte es sehr wohl. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, fast unsichtbar. Ebenso, kaum merklich, nickte sie zurück. Dann verschwand er auf einer Treppe hinunter in den Kerker.

Hannah hatte von der Sache nichts mitbekommen. Sie erzählte, wie sie es fand, auf der Bühne zu stehen:

„…Und es ist doch etwas ganz anderes als Improvisation, wenn du einen vorgegebenen Text und Charakter hast, oder?"

Nur mühsam kehrte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken zurück: „Ja, finde ich auch.", antwortete sie.

„Was ist mi dir?", fragte Hannah forschend, „Du wirkst abwesend. Bist du müde?"

„Ja, das wird es sein. Ich werde wohl jetzt schlafen gehen."

Hannah lächelte: „Das wird das Beste sein. Gute Nacht!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. Erschöpft fiel Ginny in ihr Bett. Es war doch etwas ganz anderes, ob man selbst spielte oder nur zuschaute. Selbst spielen war bedeutend anstrengender… und verwirrender.

Pünktlich, wenige Minuten vor 3 Uhr, kam Ginny am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek an. Bis es soweit war, hatte sie das übliche Samstag-Morgen-Spielchen gespielt: spät aufstehen, Frühstück verpassen, Haare waschen (‚Oder doch nicht? Ach, inzwischen ist es ja Tradition, dass ich meine Haare samstagmorgens wasche, und Traditionen soll man nicht brechen.'), Mittagessen und auf um 3 warten.

Jetzt ging sie, mit 2 Büchern und ihrem Text unter dem Arm, in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Wie immer erwartete sie Blaise anzutreffen, doch als sie hinter der letzten Regalreihe abbog, war der Tisch, an dem sie üblicherweise saßen, leer.

Verwundert sah sie sich um. Hatte sie sich in der Zeit geirrt? Nein, es war 3 Uhr. Oder wollten sie sich an einem anderen Ort treffen? Nein, davon wüsste sie. Hatte Blaise vielleicht heute keine Zeit? Das hätte er ihr sagen sollen!

Vielleicht war er einfach nur etwas zu spät. Ungewöhnlich, soll aber selbst in den besten Familien vorkommen.

Ginny setzte sich also hin und öffnete ihr Buch.

Nach wenigen Minuten spürte sie, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Sie hob den Kopf:.

„Hallo."

„Hi Blaise. Du bist spät."

Sie war nicht schadenfroh oder so. Aber irgendwie war es ein gutes Gefühl, dass diesmal nicht SIE zu spät war, sondern ER.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie.

„Warum kommst du so spät?"

Sie fragte nur aus Interesse. Nicht um ihn zu ärgern. Natürlich nicht. Wieso sollte sie? Er machte das ja auch nie bei ihr, oder?

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Du solltest das Theater wichtiger nehmen.", antwortete sie.

Nein, keinerlei Schadenfreude oder Ironie, ganz und gar nicht… ach, was machte sie sich etwas vor? Er war zu spät gekommen – und sie nicht! Hahahahahaha.

Blaise sah sie nun äußerst arrogant an:

„Glaube nicht, du könntest mich auslachen, nur weil ich einmal zu spät komme."

Ups, hatte er das gehört? Er fuhr fort:

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich wurde aufgehalten. Und jetzt lass uns anfangen."

Blaise war nun eindeutig verstimmt. Ginny bemerkte es an seinem Tonfall, der immer hochnäsiger wurde. Sie fühlte sich nun auch nicht mehr so gut. Wieso war er aufgehalten wurden? Und vor allem: von wem? War sie, äh, waren ihre Treffen ihm so unwichtig?

Mühsam wandte sie sich dem Buch zu.

„Wir wollten heute über Shakespeare reden.", fing sie an.

„Er war einer der berühmtesten englischen Muggelautoren des 17. Jahrhunderts. Hauptsächlich schrieb er Stücke für die Bühne, aber auch Sonette und anderes. Weil er so berühmt war, wird er auch heute noch nachgeahmt und seine Stücke sind Vorlage für viele andere, auch aktuelle. Besonders Romeo und Julia wird häufig verwendet.", sprudelte Ginny hervor.

Blaise hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, wie sie bemerkte. Jetzt hob er eine Augenbraue, wie um zu fragen: ‚Und weiter?'

„Eines seiner Stücke, ‚Wie es euch gefällt', soll als Vorlage für Büchner gedient haben, als er Leonce und Lena schrieb. Er hat es daran angelehnt, wahrscheinlich war ‚Wie es euch gefällt' seine Inspiration, mit dem Stück zu beginnen."

„Worum geht es bei diesem Stück?"

Erstaunt sah Ginny aus den Augenwinkeln auf Blaise. Seine Stimme hatte wieder normal geklungen. Also hatte er ihr verziehen?

„Das Stück ist ziemlich kompliziert. Die Haupthandlung ist: Orlando, ein junger Adliger, muss fliehen. Sein Bruder Oliver hat ihn um sein Erbteil betrogen. Zuvor hat sich Orlando in das Mädchen Rosalinde verliebt. Diese wiederum flieht auch, zusammen mit ihrer Cousine Celia, und verkleidet sich als Knabe, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Na ja, es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Orlando und die verkleidete Rosalinde begegnen sich, es gibt ein langwieriges Versteckspiel. Dann rettet Orlando seinen Bruder Oliver vor wilden Tieren, dieser verliebt sich in Celia, und am Ende heiraten sowohl Orlando und Rosalinde als auch Oliver und Celia."

Blaise nickte. „Die Parallelen zu ‚Leonce und Lena' sind also, dass auch Orlando nicht weiß, mit wem er redet, da Rosalinde als Knabe verkleidet ist."

„Ja, so kann man es sagen."

Der Slytherin hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Musste er ja. Er war einer der besten Schüler des Jahrgangs. Ginny konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sich Hermine einmal aufgeregt hatte, weil Blaise eine bessere Arithmantik-Arbeit als sie geschrieben hatte.

„Gut. Das war es dann also für heute?"

„Äh, ja.", antwortete Ginny auf seine Frage.

Er nickte. Dabei sah er auf den Tisch. Sein Buch hatte er heute nicht mitgebracht.

„Was machen wir nächstes Mal?", fragte Ginny, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Mehr über die Interpretation und die Hintergründe steht nicht in dem Buch.", erklärte Blaise einfach.

Ginny nickte. Aha.

Moment mal. Hieße das…? Aber…!

„Heißt das, wir haben nichts mehr zu besprechen?"

Sie wollte nicht aussprechen was sie dachte: ‚…uns nicht mehr treffen?'

Blaise sah sie nicht an. Plötzlich sagte er:

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du teilweise Schwierigkeiten bei den einzelnen Szenen hast."

Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Du müsstest sie allerdings verstehen. Wir sollten sie gemeinsam interpretieren."

Sie starrte ihn an. Er schlug also tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung ihrer Treffen vor?

„Wenn du denkst, dass das nützlich ist.", antwortete sie vorsichtig.

„Ich denke es nicht nur, ich weiß es."

Er hatte wieder seinen arroganten Tonfall angenommen. Wieso musste er bloß so furchtbar… Slytherin sein?

Unbeabsichtigt aggressiv fuhr sie ihn an: „Selbst du kannst nicht alles wissen. Wann verstehst du das endlich? Auch Slytherins sind nicht unfehlbar."

Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Eine gewisse Härte, die Ginny schon fast verschwunden glaubte, war zurück gekehrt:

„Du meinst damit, wir sollten die einzelnen Szenen nicht interpretieren?". Er sprach es in beiläufigem, fast lässigen Tonfall.

Musste der denn alles falsch verstehen?

„NEIN! Das habe ich nicht gemeint!"

Sie war lauter gworden, als sie wollte. Blaise sah sie nun eindeutig geringschätzig an:

„Du solltest lernen, deine Emotionen zu kontrollieren."

Dieser Kerl trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Die Gryffindor bemerkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Fast war sie überzeugt gewesen, auch Slytherins haben Gefühle. Fast hatte sie geglaubt, an der Gesellschaft eines bestimmten Slytherins Freude zu haben. Fast hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte sich verliebt…

Alles war innerhalb weniger Minuten unwichtig geworden, weil sich ihr Gegenüber weigerte, menschlich zu reagieren, menschlich zu sein.

„Wenn man keine Gefühle hat, kann man sich natürlich gut unter Kontrolle halten.", sagte sie ihm noch. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging so schnell wie möglich aus der Bibliothek. Er ging ihr nicht hinterher.

Sobald sie draußen war, begannen ihre Tränen zu fließen. Warum musste das alles so schrecklich falsch laufen? Erst war alles gut, und jetzt? Vor einer Woche noch hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, sie sei ihm nicht gleichgültig. Und von einem Tag auf den nächsten hatte er sich wieder in ein gefühlloses Monster, in einen Slytherin, verwandelt.

Ihrem Gesicht sah man sicher an, dass sie geweint hatte – noch weinte. In den Gryffindor-Turm würde sie also besser nicht gehen. Aber wohin sonst? Wo war es ruhig, wo war sie allein?

Ihr fiel nur der See ein. Dort wäre es jedoch kalt und sie hatte keinen Mantel dabei. Aber frische Luft würde ihr sicher gut tun…

Sie ging hinaus.

Zum Glück war ihr Pullover dick. Dennoch zog sie fröstelnd die Schulter zusammen.

Als sie bei ‚ihrem' Baumstamm ankam, erkannte sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die die Idee gehabt hatte, hierher zu kommen.

„Ron? Was machst du hier?"

„Ginny?"

Die beiden Geschwister starrten sich an.

„Ist die nicht kalt?", fragte Ron.

„Hm… ein bisschen."

Sofort zog Ron seinen Umhang aus: „Hier, nimm."

„Ach was, das brauchst du doch nicht.", protestierte seine Schwester.

„Doch, das ist Selbstschutz. Wenn du krank wirst, bringt mich Mum um."

Zögerlich lächelnd nahm sie also den ihr angebotenen Umhang und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Puh, es war wirklich besser, bei so einem Wetter etwas Warmes zum Anziehen zu haben…

Ron sah sie derweil forschend an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?"

Ups. Man sah ihr sicherlich noch an, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie drehte sich von ihrem Bruder weg.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung."

Er sah sie dennoch an.

„Du, hör mal, ich bin kein großer Experte für Frauenprobleme, aber glücklich sieht anders aus."

In Ginnys Hals bildete sich schon wieder ein Kloß.

„Es ist wirklich nichts…"

Mist. Ihre Stimme klang zu kratzig. Ron kam besorgt näher.

„Hey, Ginns, was ist denn los?"

Ginns, so hatte er sie immer genannt, als sie beide noch jünger waren und miteinander gespielt hatten.

„Hat dir jemand weh getan?"

Bei diesem Worten klang Rons Stimme schon wütend. Ginny schüttelte schnell den Kopf, weil sie wusste, was passieren würde, wenn sie ‚Ja' sagen würde. Ron konnte ganz schon ausrasten. Jetzt jedoch seufzte er.

„Hör mal, ich versteh dich nicht, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. Ich bin ein Mann."

„Was?"

„Äh… ich bin ein Mann?" Er wurde rot. „Na ja, fast."

Sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Wieso bist du hier, allein am See?", fragte sie ihn.

Ihr Bruder sah beschämt zu Boden. „Also…", druckste er rum.

„Ja?"

„Ich… ach, ich bin kein Mädchen, ich kann einfach nicht über so etwas reden."

„Über was?"

„Na… du bist gemein. Über meine… Probleme, meine Gefühle und so Zeugs."

Er druckste ziemlich rum. Es war süß, wie er da stand und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ginny lächelte. Manchmal wirkte ihr großer Bruder noch so jung…

Jetzt sha er sie erleichtert an:

„Hey, du lächelst ja wieder. Wenns dir besser geht, können wir ja auch wieder hoch zum Schloss. Es wird allmählich kalt."

„Bei dir auch alles ok?"

„Klar. Ich bin ein Mann, ich kann meine Probleme lösen."

Er wirkte etwas verloren, als er das sagte. Ginny beschloss dennoch, nicht weiter in ihn einzudringen. Sie kannte ihn seit Jahren, er erzählte wenig.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwierig es für Hermine gewesen sein musste. Ron sagte nichts, sicher hatte er auch alles versucht, um seine Gefühle zu überspielen, um weiter ‚cool' zu sein.

…Moment mal. Konnte das sein? Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass auch Blaise… ‚Ach was. Das bildest du dir ein.

Und was, wenn doch?'

Was wäre, wenn auch Blaise einfach seine Gefühle überspielt?

Spräche dafür nicht dieser abrupte Wechsel zu seiner Emotionslosigkeit?

Aber es konnte nicht sein.

Er war ein Slytherin. Slytherins haben keine Gefühle.

Aber das war ein Vorurteil und das wusste sie.

Allerdings… Blaise war heute zu spät gekommen. Ihre Treffen waren ihm also unwichtig. Außerdem hatte er sie fast die ganze Zeit nicht angesehen.

‚Schluss jetzt! Ich bilde mir da etwas ein. Blaise… will sicher nichts von mir. Wieso sollte er? Ich sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, das führt zu nichts. Er ist in der Theatergruppe, ich bin in der Theatergruppe, vielleicht begegnen wir uns noch ab und zu auf dem Gang, aber das wars.'

Die beiden Geschwister waren inzwischen fast im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen.

Beide waren den ganzen Weg über in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Sie sah Ron kurz von der Seite an. Was er wohl für ein Problem hatte?

Als sie an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, hatte sie sich vollends davon überzeugt, dass weder Blaise von ihr noch sie etwas von Blaise wollte. Es war bloß eine kurze Verliebtheit gewesen. Wie es bei Teenagern üblich ist. Heute finde ich in gut, am nächsten Tag mag ich ihn mehr, am dritten finde ein, ein anderer sieht süß aus. Ganz normal.

Wenn es so normal war, warum konnte sie dann nicht einschlafen? Warum dachte sie die ganze Zeit an die Auseinandersetzung in der Bibliothek? Hätte sie etwas besser machen können?

‚Schluss! Ich sollte wirklich schlafen.'

Grimmig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite.

Nein, verdammt, es war nicht normal. Sie wusste es selbst. Ach, hätte sie ihm nur nicht diese Worte gesagt! Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen? Sich entschuldigen? Sie bezweifelte, dass der Slytherin das annehmen würde. Dazu war er zu stolz. Was sollte sie nur machen… mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie schließlich erschöpft ein.

Dass sie sich die ganze Nacht im Bett herumwälzte, war am nächsten Morgen nur an dem zerwühlten Bettlaken zu erkennen.

_Anmerkungen: Tadah, hier ist das neue Kapitel!_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

‚_Wie es euch gefällt' ist von Shakespeare._

_Achtung, Inhalt ist wirklich seeeehr gekürzt…_

_Ich hoffe, niemand ist mir jetzt böse… (Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen! )_

_DANKE an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid so süß! knuddel Hab mich total gefreut! Danke an: Tanea (das ist so lieb!), Elanor Ainu (die Sache mit dem Kraken habe ich echt im Hinterkopf gehabt! ), Tuniwell (danke!), sunny (gern geschehen!), ClaireBlack (danke! ), icyeye (freu dich auf die nächsten Kapitel!) und MoonyTatze (anscheinend ist der Ruck nicht bei Blaise angekommen…)!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 22 – Verwirrung**

‚Ächz.'

Ginnys Kopf brummte. Es war Sonntag morgen. Sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Aber draußen war es schon taghell, außer ihr war niemand mehr im Schlafsaal. Auch an einem Sonntag musste man irgendwann aufstehen…

Sonntag? Gestern war Samstag gewesen. Samstag, mit dem Treffen in der Bibliothek.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch heute nicht aufstehen?  
Ginny hatte einfach keine Lust. Sie hatte fürchterlich schlecht geschlafen, der letzte Tag war schrecklich verlaufen und ob der heutige besser werden würde, war nicht sicher.

Warum also aufstehen?

Sie wickelte sich fester in ihre Decke und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Aber da sie nun schon einmal wach gewesen war, ging das nicht so schnell.

Zu viele Gedanken spukten in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, ja. Aber wieso? Lag es daran, dass sie das Gespräch mit Ron so verwirrt hatte? Oder vielleicht, na ja, vielleicht lag es auch an der Begegnung in der Bibliothek?

Schließlich, wer wäre danach nicht verwirrt gewesen? Sie hatte sich eingebildet gehabt, etwas von Blaise zu wollen. Wenn ein solcher ‚Traum' platzt, ist man danach immer verwirrt und etwas traurig.

Aber dann dachte sie wieder an das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder. Vielleicht verhielt sich Blaise ja ebenso? Vielleicht versuchte er nur, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und war dabei über das Ziel hinaus geschossen?

Ginny seufzte. Sie sollte wohl doch nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, diese Grübelei brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie sich etwas ablenkte.

Als erstes ging sie unter die Dusche. Heißes Wasser half immer zu entspannen, oder nicht?

Aber während sie so dastand, kamen ihr wieder die Worte, die in der Bibliothek gefallen waren, in den Sinn:

‚…teilweise Schwierigkeiten bei den einzelnen Szenen…'

‚…selbst du kannst nicht alles wissen…'

‚…solltest lernen deine Emotionen zu kontrollieren…'

‚…wenn man keine Gefühle hat…'

SCHLUSS! Schnell trocknete sie sich ab. Sie sollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Hausaufgaben?

Ginny setzte sich hin, um ihren Verwandlungen-Aufsatz weiter zu schreiben. Der erste Absatz ging gut, doch dann stieß sie auf ein ihr unlösbares Problem. Dazu würde sie in einem buch nachschlagen müssen…

In ihren eigenen stand leider nichts darüber. Vielleicht sollte sie in die Bibliothek gehen?

Bibliothek. Gestern.

ARGH!

Sie ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Es gab einfach keine Ablenkung.

Ihre ganzen Gedanken kreisten nur im Blaise. War das normal?

Bevor sie die Frage allerdings für sich beantworten konnte, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr:

„Hey Ginny, ist etwas passiert?"

Sie sah auf und blickte in Colins besorgtes Gesicht.

„Nee, ich bin nur müde.", antwortete sie.

Er blickte sie forschend an.

„Na, wenn das alles ist…", er sah etwas zweifelnd aus, drang aber nicht weiter in sie ein. „Hm, es gibt bald Mittag, wollen wir gehen?

Dankbar für die Ablenkung ging sie mit. Ja, die vielen laut schwatzenden Schüler würden sie schon auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Das Mittagessen hatte gerade erst angefangen, daher waren nur sehr wenige Schüler in der Großen Halle.

Als Ginny sich etwas Auflauf genommen hatte, sah sie sich um. Es war Sonntags-typisch: viele Schüler frühstückten spät, entsprechend spät nahmen sie auch ihr Mittagessen zu sich. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst: sie hatte das Frühstück mal wieder ganz vergessen.

Als ihr Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch glitt, blieb die Gabel, die kurz vor ihrem geöffneten Mund wartete, stehen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wen sie da sah: Blaise. Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal so früh beim Mittagessen gesehen zu haben.

Aber nicht nur das: er sah irgendwie anders aus. Hatte er schon immer dunkle Ringe unter den Augen gehabt? Auch seine Haare wirkten unordentlicher…

‚Das steht ihm… HALT! Was sind das denn schon wieder für Gedanken?'

„Huhu! Hat jemand dir ne Ganz-Körper-Klammer auf den Hals gejagt?"

Colin wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Ginny erschrak sich so, dass ihr die Gabel herunter fiel, direkt in den Auflauf und einiges von der Soße auf ihren Pullover spritzte.

„Colin! Was sollte das?". Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. Er sah jedoch ganz und gar nicht schuldbewusst aus – nein, er schien sich eher das Lachen verkneifen zu wollen.

„Das war filmreif.", prustete er schließlich hervor. „Schade, dass ich meine Kamera nicht bei mir hatte."

„SCHADE? Sei froh. Sonst wäre mein Pullover nicht der einzige, der dreckig wäre!"

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es wirklich lustig ausgesehen…

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief unfallfrei. Colin machte die meiste Zeit Witze, immer wieder auf ihren ‚filmreifen Gesichtsausdruck' anspielend, dass sie wirklich nach Hollywood gehen könnte und anderes.

„Holy – wood?" Was sollte sie denn in einem… Wald? Noch dazu einem heiligen?

„Ach so… Hollywood ist, ähm, die Filmhauptstadt der Muggel, sozusagen."

„Da gibt es also ganz viele Fotografen wie dich?"

„Ähm, ja.". Ginny hatte den Unterschied zwischen einem Foto und einem Film bei den Muggeln nie verstanden. Wie sollte sie auch? Bei den Zauberern bewegten sich schon die Fotos…

„Vielleicht solltest du da hin gehen!", bemerkte sie in diesem Moment.

Colin schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

So alberten sie weiter herum. Bald gingen sie hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ginny war wirklich froh, einen Freund wie Colin zu haben. Mit ihm verging die Zeit wie im Flug.

Nur ein kleines, seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend war geblieben, dass sie aber nicht näher beachtete.

„Sag mal, findest du auch, dass der eine aus deiner Theatergruppe irgendwie anders aussieht als sonst? Trauriger?"

Es war ein Mittwochabend. Colin und Ginny saßen zusammen über ihren Hausaufgaben. Obwohl Colin eine Freundin hatte, verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander. Doch diese Frage jetzt hatte sie überrascht.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, weiß nicht, wenn ich ihn so sehe, in der Großen Halle, scheint ihm immer irgendetwas auf der Seele zu liegen…"

Sie kannte das feine Gespür ihres Freundes für solche Situationen. Es war einer der Gründe dafür, warum Colin Wahrsagen gewählt hatte. Vielleicht war es nur Intuition, vielleicht auch mehr.

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Den einen Siebtklässler, weißt du? Den relativ großen."

Blaise? Meinte Colin Blaise? Sie versuchte sich an die paar Mal zu erinnern, die sie ihn seit dem ‚Vorfall' in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Hatte er anders gewirkt? Hm… wirkten Slytherins nicht immer irgendwie traurig, einsam? Aber es simmte, glücklich hatte Blaise nicht ausgesehen. Und wenn das sogar Colin aufgefallen war… vielleicht machte er sich ja um irgendetwas Sorgen? Vielleicht… nein, das war absurd. Aber… vielleicht bereute er das, was in der Bibliothek vorgefallen war?

„Weißt du, was mit Justin los ist?"

Was? Irritiert sah Ginny Colin an. Ach so… er hatte von dem Hufflepuff geredet.

Sieden heiß fiel es Ginny wieder ein. Sie hatten seit dem gemeinsamen Tag in Hogsmead kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Sicher verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber ungerecht. Sie sollte bald mal mit ihm sprechen…

„Ist was? Du bist so ruhig."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte sie wissen, was los war?

Colin seufzte. „In letzter Zeit versteh ich dich nicht mehr. Du teilst deine Probleme mit niemanden. Vielleicht solltest du das mal machen?"

Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Trotzdem brachte es Ginny aus der Fassung.

„Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was los ist.", schluchzte sie. Die Gefühle der letzten Zeit entluden sich mit einem Schlag. Sie war durcheinander.

„Ginny!", sagte Colin bestürzt.

„Ist schon okay, Colin.". Sie stand auf und wollte in ihren Schlafraum gehen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Falls… falls du mit jemanden darüber reden willst… du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst?"

In den Augen des Gryffindors stand jetzt ehrliche Besorgnis. Ginny nickte. Dann ging sie:

„Aber heute nicht…"

In ihrem Schlafsaal warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Ach, warum war sie heute nur so furchtbar reizbar?

Es war Freitagabend. Sie hatte keine Lust. Einfach keine Lust. In 10 Minuten war es um 8. Sie hatte heute Theater. Sie hätte natürlich nicht hingehen müssen, wenn sie nicht dran wäre. Aber leider war sie das.

Sie probten immer noch den ersten Akt. Und heute sollte die gleiche Szene wie in der letzten Woche wiederholt werden: das hieß also, dass sie und Hannah spielen mussten. Tonks Probenplan mochte verstehen, wer wollte, sie sicher nicht. Ob die Lehrerin auch gewürfelt hatte, um die Termine festzulegen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr.

Puh, dann hatte sie ein unglückliches Händchen gehabt.

Ginny wollte heute einfach keine Theaterprobe haben. Sie war nicht konzentriert, sie hatte keine Lust darauf, jemand anderen zu spielen. Noch dazu jemand anderen und deren Probleme. Sie hatte doch mit sich selbst schon genug zu tun!

Außerdem… was war, wenn Blaise da war? Oer noch schlimmer: wenn er nicht da war?

Ihr Herz klopfte hörbar, als sie vor die Große Halle trat.

Da stand Hannah. Und dort… Blaise.

Er stand da, verschlossen wie immer. Wie immer?

Er wirkte genauso wie der Blaise, der zu Schuljahresbeginn dagestanden hatte. War es zwischendurch anders gewesen? Vielleicht nicht deutlich… es konnte auch eine Sinnestäuschung sein.

Bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte, kam Tonks und schloss die Große Halle auf. Sie und Blaise setzten sich, wie in der letzten Woche, auf die Stühle, während Ginny und Hannah auf die Bühne gingen.

Ginny vermied es, einen Blick auf Blaise zu richten. Dann würde sie sich noch weniger konzentrieren können, als das eh schon der Fall war.

Sie begann ihren Text. Doch als sie an die Stelle kam:

„Sieh, ich wollte, der Rasen wüchse so über mich, und…"

Und… und… und was?

Jetzt hatte sie doch echt ihren Text vergessen. Ginny fühlte, wie sie langsam rot wurde. Hilflos sah sie zu Tonks. Die half aus:

„Und die Bienen summten über mir hin, geht es weiter. Fang einfach noch einmal von vorne an, das kann passieren."

Aufmunternd nickte die junge Lehrerin ihr zu. Ginny nickte zurück und begann wieder von vorne.

Innerlich war sie noch wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie den Text vergessen hatte. Was war heute nur los? Sie konnte sich nicht richtig in Lena hinein versetzen.

Dementsprechend langsam und schleppend spielte sie, immer bemüht, nicht hinunter zu schauen und auf Blaise zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Tonks:

„Halt. Ginny, ist heute etwas mit dir? Ich weiß, dass du das besser kannst, als du es uns heute zeigst! Bitte fangt noch einmal von vorne an. Und Ginny: versuch, auch ins Publikum zu schauen. Denk auch an die Betonung!"

Ginny nickte betrübt. Das wurde doch einfach nichts! Es ging heute nicht.

Sie spielten es einmal durch. Es ging, Ginny bemühte sich zu konzentrieren, aber immer, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ins Publikum sehen musste, blickte sie schnell wieder weg, um Blaise nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte sie an einen Punkt auf der Wand hinter Blaise und Tonks. Er war hoch genug, so dass sie die Gesichter nicht sehen musste.

Am Ende seufzte Tonks.

„Hannah, du warst gut heute. Ginny, du hast dir Mühe gegeben. Es war ok. Aber es geht besser. Ich lass es euch nicht noch einmal durchspielen, das würde heute nichts bringen."

Sie verabschiedete sich von den Schülern und ging.

Blaise ging direkt hinter ihr, er war sofort verschwunden.

Ginny fühlte sich jetzt einfach nur noch müde. Ach, das war doch alles traurig! Sie hatte schlecht gespielt heute, sie verstand Blaise nicht und außerdem… die ganze Welt war ungerecht!

Sie verabschiedete sich nur sehr kurz von Hannah und ging dann in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie sofort erschöpft ins Bett ging.

Samstagmorgen erwachte sie ebenso, wie sie am Freitag schlafen gegangen war: irgendwie lustlos.

Sollte sie Haare waschen?

Warum denn. Weil es eine Tradition geworden war? Man soll nicht so unflexibel sein, auch Traditionen können mal geändert werden. Und ihre Haare waren noch sauber.

Was sollte sie anziehen?

Hm, das was oben auf dem Stapel liegt sieht gut genug aus.

Was sollte sie bis zum Mittagessen machen?

Einfach Hausaufgaben. Als Schüler hat man ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Irgendwann zerrte sie dann Colin zum Mittagessen. Aber obwohl er Späße machte und versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, gelang ihm das nicht. Als er sich schließlich verabschiedete, da er mit Nancy verabredet war, sank Ginnys Laune noch mehr in den Keller.

Sie setzte sich also wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Als sie irgendwann auf die Uhr sah, erschrak sie unwillkürlich: es war um 3. Aber heute hatte sie kein Treffen in der Bibliothek.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich jetzt ruhelos, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. Weiter an ihren Hausaufgaben sitzen wollte sie nicht.

Sie ging aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Ohne dass sie es wollte, steuerte sie ganz automatisch auf die Bibliothek zu. Was Blaise jetzt wohl machen würde? Schließlich fielen auch für ihn jetzt die Treffen weg.

Ach, das ist Unsinn!

Sie wollte nicht mehr in die Bibliothek. Das brachte sie nur auf falsche Gedanken.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr ein: hier in der Nähe war doch Tonks Büro!

Sie könnte sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie gestern so schlecht gewesen war. Das sollte sie ohnehin tun. Und Tonks war eigentlich immer aufmunternd. Schnell ging Ginny dorthin.

„Ginny, hallo!"

„Guten Tag, Tonks!"

„Komm rein. Willst du einen Tee?"

„Ja, gerne."

Die junge Lehrerin war so herzlich wie immer.

„Chahan! Hallo!"

Der kleine rosa Knuddelmuff sprang sofort los, als Ginny ihn entdeckt hatte.

Sie freute sich, dass Tonks' Haustier so süß war. Und was bedeuteten schon einige Sekunden Luft, wenn man so freudig begrüßt wurde?

Nachdem sie Chahan, der gar nicht aufhören wollte zu summen, wieder aus ihrem Gesicht gezogen hatte, setzte sie sich mit Tonks hin, um den Tee zu trinken.

„Ich… was ich noch sagen wollte…", begann sie. Tonks sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Also… es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern so schlecht gespielt habe. Ich war einfach nicht konzentriert, weißt du? Ich weiß, das sollte nicht vorkommen, aber…"

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm.", unterbrach Tonks sie. „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Und Ginny, ich weiß, dass du besser spielen kannst, als du es gestern gezeigt hast. Na und? Einen Tag warst du halt mal nicht so gut. Das ist kein Weltuntergang. Das nächste Mal wird es wieder besser."

„Ich hoffe es.", seufzte Ginny.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Du kannst gut spielen. Jeden, auch den größten Schauspieler, können jedoch einige Probleme von der Bühne ablenken. Manchmal ist es das Publikum."

Tonks zwinkerte ihr zu. Sofort wurde Ginny wieder rot. Wusste die Lehrerin von… wovon eigentlich?

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile weiter.

„Weißt du, wenn man spielt, muss man in eine andere Person schlüpfen, als man selbst ist. Das ist anstrengend. Manchmal hat man dafür einfach nicht die Kraft. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny. Es wird alles gut werden.", grinste Tonks.

Später verabschiedete sich Ginny:

„Danke für den Tee und die Aufmunterung. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag."

„Immer gerne, das weißt du doch."

Sonntag. Ginny hatte lange geschlafen, wie immer. Jetzt saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Gespräch mit Tonks gestern hatte sie aufgemuntert im Hinblick auf die Theaterproben. Aber dennoch… ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengrube blieb immer noch da, wie ein nicht gelöstes Problem, das einen einfach nicht mehr loslässt.

„Ginny?"

„Hm? Was? Oh, ich habe nachgedacht."

Colin war plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht.

„Ja, das sieht man. Du starrst seit 10 Minuten Löcher in die Luft."

„Löcher in die Luft?"

„Nur so eine Redensart…", erklärte Colin. „Jedenfalls, du siehst blass aus. Wollen wir nicht etwas an die frische Luft gehen?"

War frische Luft etwa ein Allheilmittel? Aber es simmte, ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt sicher schön. Sie holte ihren Mantel und bald darauf waren sie und ihr bester Freund draußen.

Ein Spaziergang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts war immer schön. Selbst jetzt im Herbst, wenn der Wind kalt über das Gelände strich.

Eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigsam. Irgendwann redete Colin:

„Es ist interessant: erst werden die Blätter bunt, dann braun, dann fallen sie ab, im nächsten Jahr wachsen wieder neue. Eine ständige Veränderung."

Ginny nickte.

„Ginny, ich habe das Gefühl, dass auch du dich verändert hast.", fuhr Colin fort. „Und es ist nicht sehr gut. Was ist los mit dir?"

Die Gryffindor sah ihn an. In seinen Augen sah sie etwas, was nur als Besorgnis gelesen werden konnte. Sie seufzte.

„Ach Colin, ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Nach einer Weile hatte Ginny selbst das Gefühl, weiter reden zu müssen.

„Es ist alles so kompliziert, weißt du? Da ist… da ist dieses Problem mit Justin. Ich denke, er könnte mehr in mir sehen als nur eine Freundin – ich aber nicht in ihm. Und dann wieder denke ich, dass ich vielleicht in jemand anderem… also… äh…"

Colin sah sie an. Dann fragte er direkt:

„Bist du verliebt?"

Sie schwieg und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke… nein."

Colin nickte.

„Aber da ist jemand, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.", platzte Ginny irgendwann heraus.

Wieder nickte Colin.

„Du hast recht, es ist alles sehr kompliziert. Ich kann dir auch nicht helfen, ich kann nicht in dich hinein schauen und dir sagen, was du fühlst. Ich fühle mich auch häufig durcheinander, weißt du? Zu Beginn, mit Nancy, ich dachte, was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mag? Und als wir dann zusammen kamen: was ist, wenn das Ganze nicht hält? Ich habe jetzt noch manchmal Angst. Aber dieses Gefühl… das ist es wert. Ich denke, es war richtig, das Risiko einzugehen und eine Beziehung zu wagen."

Ginny überlegte.

„Was… was denkst du, wenn du an Nancy denkst? Woher weißt du, dass du verliebt bist?"

Selbst Colin, der so viel reden konnte, wurde bei dieser Frage still.

„Es… ist schwer zu beschreiben.", sagte er endlich. „Wenn wir beieinander sind, freue ich mich, bei ihr zu sein. Wenn ich sie schon von Weitem sehe, habe ich ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, dass sich rasend schnell ausbreitet. Es ist nicht unangenehm – also, meist nicht. Manchmal ist es unangenehm, wenn sie weggeht. Wenn wir uns nicht sehen, muss ich ständig an sie denken. Ja, eigentlich denke ich fast immer an sie."

Mit großen Augen sah Ginny ihren Freund an. Diese Seite an ihm kannte sie nicht. Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Wollen wir umkehren?", fragte Ginny irgendwann. „Es… danke. Es hat mir geholfen, dass du mit mir gesprochen hast."

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte.

„Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen?"

„Äh, ja?"

„Rede so bald wie möglich mit Justin. Es ist sicher für ihn im Moment ebenso schwer wie für dich. Ein Gespräch, damit er weiß, was du denkst, kann ihm schon helfen, denke ich."

Ginny nickte.

„So, und jetzt: Wettrennen zurück zum Schloss? Der Erste darf Verwandlungen von der anderen abschreiben!"

„Hey, das ist fies!"

Colin war schon losgerannt. Lachend rannte Ginny hinterher. Colin konnte manchmal ein ziemlicher Kindskopf sein…

In der nächsten Woche, so hatte sie es sich vorgenommen, wollte sie mit Justin reden. Aber irgendwie lief er ihr nicht über den Weg… vielleicht ging sie ihm auch aus dem Weg, wie Colin meinte. Ja, sie hatte Angst vor dem Gespräch, das stimmte.

Erst am Donnerstag traf sie ihn im Gang vor Zauberkunst.

„Justin?"

„Hallo Ginny!". Er lächelte sie zögerlich an.

„Ich… also… hast du mal Zeit?"

„Wann, jetzt?"

„Nee, einen Abend mal oder so…"

„Hm, diese Woche muss ich eien Menge Hausaufgaben machen. Aber vielleicht am Samstag?"

„Ja. Also, äh, Samstag halb 3. Wir… wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle."

Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Als sie Samstagmorgen erwachte, wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht aufstehen. Den gestrigen Abend war sie nicht bei der Theaterprobe gewesen – es war die Szene mit König Peter, bei der sie nicht mitspielte. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft dafür übrig gehabt, hin zugehen, Blaise zu sehen und die ganze Zeit schweigend neben ihm zu sitzen. Zwar war das ‚Blaise-Problem' etwas in den Hintergrund getreten, da sie so sehr mit Justin beschäftigt gewesen war, aber dennoch… es war nicht nebensächlich, wie ein Ziepen im Bauch immer wieder zeigte.

Jetzt jedoch war Samstagmorgen.

Sie wollte nicht mit Justin sprechen. Aber Colin hatte Recht: sie musste es machen. Für ihn und auch für sich selbst…

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich duschen sollte. Vielleicht war es eine Entspannung… aber die Haare würde sie sich nicht waschen!

Auch dieser Samstagvormittag ging vorüber. Beim Mittagessen schielte sie nervös zum Hufflepuff-Tisch hinüber, aber Justin war nicht dort. Er würde wohl später essen.

Colin versuchte sie abzulenken, machte noch mehr Späße als sonst, aber ihr war nicht danach, mitzuscherzen.

Um viertel 3 sah Colin sie an.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.", sagte er, sanft lächelnd. Sie nickte ihm zu, nahm sich ihre Jacke und ging. Sie hatte beschlossen, mit ihm während eines Spaziergangs zu reden.

In der Eingangshalle wartete er bereits.

„Hallo Ginny!"

„Hi Justin. Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

Auch der Hufflepuff hatte seine Jacke mitgebracht und so gingen sie hinaus.

Zuerst gingen sie eine Weile ruhig. Ginny bemerkte, dass Justin versuchte, näher an sie heran zu gehen. Sie wich deshalb immer ein Stück weiter aus.

‚Na toll, wenn das so weiter geht, laufen wir hier bald Kreise.'

Sie liefen aber keine Kreise, sondern kamen in die Nähe des Sees. Endlich fing Ginny an:

„Ich… also…"

„Ja? Du wolltest mit mir reden."

„Ja, und zwar wegen… ach, ist das kompliziert! Also, wegen Hogsmead. Wir… waren ja dort zusammen."

Was stotterte sie da eigentlich?

„Also, zusammen hin gegangen, meine ich. Und… ähm…"

Justin sah sie an. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und ängstlicher Erwartung ausmachen.

Verzagt sprach sie weiter:

„Und, ich weiß nicht. Also, es war ein wunderschöner Tag."

Justin nickte.

„Ginny, ich mag dich sehr, das weißt du.", sagte er schließlich vorsichtig.

„Ich… keine Ahnung. Justin, ich mag dich auch. Aber, als Freund, als Kumpel. Ich… ich will dich nicht verletzen! Aber… es ist alles so kompliziert."

Justin war ruhig. Ginny sah ihn von der Seite an. Sein Gesicht hatte nun nicht mehr diesen leichten Ausdruck von Hoffnung. Er wirkte verkrampft. Der Hufflepuff biss sich auf die Lippen. Die selben Lippen, die ihre Wange an dem Tag in Hogsmead so sanft berührt hatten…

„Ich… sollen wir zurück ins Schloss gehen?", fragte sie irgendwann.

„Geh du ruhig. Ich möchte noch etwas draußen bleiben."

Ginny verstand, dass er allein sein wollte. Sie ging. Als sie einen Blick zurück warf, sah sie den Hufflepuff am Ufer des Sees stehen und in die Ferne starren.

„Ich fühle mich so schlecht."

„Das musst du nicht."

Es war Sonntag. Colin versuchte bereits den ganzen Tag, seine Freundin aufzumuntern. Sie hatte Gewissensbisse, weil sie Justin weh getan hatte.

Diese Nacht hatte sie wieder schlecht geschlafen. Sie mochte Justin wirklich und es tat ihr weh, was passiert war. Aber es ging nicht anders.

Außerdem war sie durch die Aufregung über das Gespräch mit Justin von ihren Sorgen wegen... wegen was auch immer abgelenkt gewesen. Das Bauchziepen war in den Hintergrund getreten. Jetzt war es wieder da, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich noch einem weiteren Problem zu stellen hatte.

Sie war Blaise in dieser Woche nicht häufig über den Weg gelaufen. Wenn, hatte sie meist in eine andere Richtung gesehen. Sie hatte dennoch gesehen, dass der Slytherin blass aus sah. Das lag sicher am kommenden Winter und an der fehlenden Sonne.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Colin.

„Nichts."

„Du konntest nicht anders. Du musstest ihm weh tun. Aber dennoch, so ist es besser, als wenn er nichts wüsste."

„Hm."

Donnerstagmorgen ging Ginny wie üblich in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Um zum Gryffindor-Tisch zu gelangen, musste sie zwischen dem Slytherin- und dem Hufflepuff-Tisch hindurch.

Sie blickte, wie so oft, auf den Boden. Plötzlich ragte etwas vor ihr auf.

Sie hob den Kopf – und sah direkt Justin an. Er sah auf sie hinunter, schließlich war er ein Stück größer als sie selbst.

Dann, nur mit einem leise gemurmelten „Guten Morgen" drehte er den Kopf weg und ging an ihr vorbei.

Ginny starrte ihm nach. Sein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie jemand ansah. Sie drehte sich, und tatsächlich:

Am Slytherin-Tisch saß jemand, der sie ansah.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zu klopfen begann.

Das Ziepen in ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich.

Dort saß Blaise Zabini. Er hatte die Szene zwischen Justin und ihr mitbekommen.

Jetzt wand er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Auch Ginny ging an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Sie würde am nächsten Tag wieder zur Probe erscheinen. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde die selbe Szene geprobt wie in der Woche zuvor, in der Ginny nicht gekommen war: König Peter bei der Ankleide.

Als Ginny hinunter kam, kam ihr Finn entgegengelaufen:

„Hallo, ich bin heute wieder dran! Schön, dass du da bist."

Sie freute sich tatsächlich. Lächelnd unterhielt sich Ginny mit der Hufflepuff, die kaum aufhören konnte zu erzählen. In der letzten Woche hatte es anscheinend gut geklappt mit ihrer Rolle, deshalb war sie nun schon viel selbstbewusster. Ginny freute sich für Finn. Durch das Geschwatze der Kleinen wurde sie abgelenkt. Blaise fiel ihr zwar auf, aber sie sah nicht weiter hin.

Bald kam Tonks und schloss die Große Halle auf, sodass die Schüler hinein gehen konnten. Sie zauberte 3 Stühle. Wie immer setzte sich Blaise auf einen der äußeren, Ginny wählte den anderen äußeren, so dass Tonks in der Mitte saß.

Die Schauspieler machten ihre Sache gut. Man merkte, dass es bereits die dritte Probe für diese Szene war. Finn spielte gut, sie konnte ihren Text und hatte auch eifrig gelernt, was sie wann machen musste. Einmal stolperte sie zwar, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, wie Tonks ihr sofort versichterte.

Greg, der König Peter spielte, war inzwischen sehr gut geworden. Auch Oliver, der zweite Kammerdiener neben Finn, hatte sich in seine Rolle hinein gefunden.

An einigen Stellen hatte Ginny jedoch Probleme, den Text zu verstehen. Sie hatte darüber bereits bei der ersten Probe dieser Szene mit Blaise diskutiert, dennoch verstand sie einiges nicht. Was meinte der König mit „Jetzt kommen meine Attribute, Modifikationen, Affektionen und Akzidenzien."?

Verwirrt sah sie, nachdem Tonks erklärt hatte, dass das für heute genüge, immer noch auf ihren Text. Sie stand in der Eingangshalle. Finn hatte sich vereits fröhlich verabschiedet, sichtlich stolz auf ihre Leistung.

Plötzlich trat jemand neben sie. Sie sah auf.

„Blaise!"

„Guten Abend."

Moment mal. Irrte sie, oder hatten sie bereits eine Weile zusammen bei der Probe zugesehen? Warum begrüßte er sie jetzt mit ‚Guten Abend'?

„Wir haben uns heute noch nicht begrüßt.", gab er auf einmal die Antwort.

„Ja, guten Abend."

Das wurde immer seltsamer. Sie sah wieder auf den Text in ihrer Hand. Sie… sie musste es versuchen!

„Ich habe den Text nicht komplett verstanden."

„Das ist schlecht. Das war die vorerst letzte Probe dieser Szene; vielleicht hättest du letzte Woche dabei sein sollen, Professor Tonks hat einiges erklärt."

Es war seltsam, dass er Tonks auch mit ihrem Titel ansprach.

„Du warst letzte Woche dabei?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann hast du auch gehört, was Tonks gesagt hat."

„Das habe ich, in der Tat."

Verstand er denn nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte?

„Kannst du es mir erklären? Bitte.", fragte sie schließlich. Es hatte sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet. Konnten sie einfach so weiter machen, als wäre nichts passiert? Er hatte ihr wohl verziehen, oder hatte er es einfach vergessen? Empfand er den Streit vielleicht als nicht schlimm? Was auch geschehen war, er war ein Slytherin, er würde es ihr nicht sagen.

Sie hielt die Luft an, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Der selbe Ort, die selbe Zeit.", erklärte er, immer noch, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Morgen um 3 in der Bibliothek?"

Ein kurzes Nicken kam von ihm. Dann sagte er:

„Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht und ruhige Träume."

Er hatte sich schon fast umgedreht um zu gehen, als auch Ginny sagte:

„Dir auch. Schlaf gut."

Er ging. Sie auch, in den Gryffindor-Turm. Aber: sie hatte es geschafft. Diesmal war sie nicht zu spät gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm den Abschiedsgruß nicht hinterherrufen müssen. Ein gutes Zeichen?

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Puh, mal wieder ein langes Kapitel (aber ihr habt auch länger als sonst warten müssen)._

_Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, ihr gebt mir viele Reviews! Denn: das niederschmetterndste Review ist kein Review. Wenn kein Review kommt, bin ich überzeugt, das Kapitel war schlecht, weiß aber nicht, woran das lag, und kanns nicht ändern. Also, tut mir nen Gefallen und reviewt! gaaaaanz lieb schau_

_Was Justin am See gemacht hat? Das ist eurer Fantasie überlassen. Aber vielleicht lest ihr zu der Frage mal: „Justins Liebeskummer oder: Überraschung am See"? ;-) lacht Das wäre eine (un)mögliche Version._

_DANKE an: alle Leser. Einfach an alle. Einen Knuddel an: MoonyTatze (jaja, Blaise ist schon schlimm ), Tuniwell (puh, letzte Woche war stressig, SORRY das das Kapitel so spät kommt!), icyeye (jetzt interpretieren sie die Szenen doch, harrharr), Tanea (danke! ), ClaireBlack ( danke!) und Soul-chan (DANKE für das laaange Review; freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen. Und, also bei dem letzten Kapitel hab ich echt so überlegt, dass Ginny ja so Blaise-fixiert ist, dass sie kaum, etwas anderes mitbekommt… öh… ). _


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 23 – Warum eigentlich immer Streit?**

‚Ächz.'

Mühsam schlug Ginny die Augen auf. In ihrem Zimmer war es hell, sie fühlte sich jedoch noch müde. Nein, müde war kein Ausdruck: wie zerschlagen.

Die Nacht war nicht schön gewesen. Sie hatte unruhig geträumt, sich hin- und hergewälzt, war aufgewacht und hatte lange nicht wieder einschlafen können. Die Zeit von 2 bis 3 Uhr verbrachte sie damit, darüber nachzugrübeln, wie Blaise sich ihr wohl gegenüber verhalten würde – in der Zeit von 4 bis 5 Uhr überlegte sie sich, wie sie sich IHM gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Der inzwischen schon routinierte Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte ihr, was sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte: für das Frühstück war es schon viel zu spät. Tatsächlich war es bereits dreiviertel 11.

Mühsam quälte sie sich hoch. War im letzten Jahr der Samstag tatsächlich ihr liebster Tag der Woche gewesen? Jetzt jedenfalls war er schrecklich. Einfach nur schrecklich. Am besten erst einmal eine warme Dusche, zum aufwachen… und Haare waschen… fing das schon wieder an! Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie wollte nicht wieder diese ewigen inneren Kämpfe – nicht für Blaise. Das hatte ihr schon genug Sorgen und Kummer bereitet.

- Nein, sie wusch sich die Haare nur, damit sie gut duftete und die anderen, äh, weniger auf ihr Gesicht achteten, dass immer noch zerknittert aussah. …Gab es beim Mittagessen eigentlich auch noch Kaffee?

Bald darauf ging die Rothaarige in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die meisten anderen Gryffindors saßen. Anscheinend war es noch keine Mittagszeit, wie ihr auch ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte. Da sie aber keine Lust hatte, mit Hausaufgaben anzufangen, die sie sowieso nicht vor dem Essen fertig bekommen würde, sah sie sich suchend im Raum um, was sie ansonsten machen konnte.

Hmpf. Colin war anscheinend nicht da. Auch Ron war weg. Wieso waren die Kerle eigentlich immer mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs? Sie kannte die beiden schließlich schon länger und besser. Hatte sie da nicht so etwas wie Gewohnheitsrecht? Nur mühsam konnte Ginny die in ihr aufsteigende Wut unterdrücken.

„Morgen Ginny!", sagte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Huch, Hermine! Habe ich mich jetzt erschrocken!"

Die Ältere lächelte sie an. „Ist etwas mit dir? Du siehst so gereizt aus."

„Hm, ja, also, nein.", druckste Ginny herum.

„Macht nichts, das kenne ich. Bei mir liegt es meistens an Schlafmangel."

Froh, eine Erklärung gefunden zu haben, nickte das Mädchen. „Ja, das wird es wirklich sein."

Hermine sah sie prüfend an. „Das ist wirklich alles?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete Ginny: „Also eigentlich habe ich mich geärgert, weil weder Ron noch Colin hier sind. Die sind wohl mal wieder bei ihren Freundinnen…". Dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. Wie taktlos von ihr, damit in Hermines Gegenwart anzufangen. Doch diese lächelte weiterhin, auch wenn das Lächeln etwas steif wirkte.

„Es ist sicher schön für sie.", sagte Hermine, und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause bemüht fröhlich fort: „Wollen wir Mittagessen gehen?"

Sie waren einige der Ersten, die in der Großen Halle eintrafen. Am Gryffindortisch saß noch niemand weiter. Also gingen sie an ihren Stammplatz und nahmen sich von dem Essen.

Schweigend saßen sie da, bis sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Hi! Guten Morgen! Na ihr?"

Colin hatte eindeutig unerträglich gute Laune.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Hermine lustlos. Selbst wenn sie keine gute Laune hatte, bemühte sie sich um Höflichkeit.

„Tach.", erklärte dagegen Ginny, die gerade ohne Elan an einer Kartoffel kaute.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Seid ihr in einen Schwarm Trübsinniger Teefliegen geraten?", fragte Colin, während er sich kräftig von dem Essen nahm.

Als Antwort zuckte Ginny nur mit den Schultern

Nach einer Weile erklärte Colin wieder: „Ginny, du bist wirklich ruhig heute, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Haben denn alle Weasleys heute schlechte Laune?"

Erstaunt sahen Ginny und Hermine den Sechstklässler an.

„Dein Bruder läuft auch rum mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.", informierte er sie.

„Komisch. Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen.", meinte Ginny.

„Ich auch nicht.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Seltsam. Ich habe ihn nur kurz im Korridor im zweiten Stock gesehen."

Den Rest der Zeit aßen alle 3 schweigend, jeder in die eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Sie konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr! Es war jetzt um 2, und trotzdem war sie schon so aufgeregt wie… lange nicht mehr. Fast wie vor dem ersten Treffen mit Blaise. War es nicht in gewisser Hinsicht so etwas? Das erste Treffen nach ihrem Streit.

„Ginny, was ist denn mit dir los?", fuhr Colin seine hibbelige Freundin an.

„Ich kann mich heute nicht gut konzentrieren.", sagte sie, mit einem bedauernden Blick auf den Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz vor ihr, den sie eigentlich gemeinsam mit Colin ausarbeiten wollte.

„Warum? Und dazu scheinst du total aufgeregt… Moment mal. Heute ist Samstag, oder? Hat es etwas damit zu tun?"

Obwohl sie nicht wollte, färbte sich Ginnys Gesicht rosa. Mist.

„Du… sag nicht, du triffst dich wieder mit Blaise?"

„Woher – woher weißt du das?", platzte Ginny heraus.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Männlicher Instinkt. Du warst sonst immer samstags aufgeregt, wenn du ihn getroffen hattest."

Verblüfft sah sie ihren Freund an.

„Das hast du mitbekommen?"

„Das war nicht zu übersehen."

Sprachlos saß sie da. War es so offensichtlich?

„Versprichst du mir nur eines?", riss sie Colin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder 2 Wochen Trübsal bläst."

Jetzt wurde Ginny endgültig feuerrot. „Hm, nein…"

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich möchte mir nur keine Sorgen um dich machen müssen. Und jetzt, geh los! Es ist schon dreiviertel 3."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Irgendwie erleichtert stand Ginny auf.

„Danke Colin, du bist ein echter Freund!"

Dann rannte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass ihr Lavender und Parvati nur verblüfft hinterher sahen.

„Diese Kinder! Werden die eigentlich nie erwachsen?"

Irgendwie hatte die Gewissheit, dass Colin sich um sie sorgte, aus unerklärlichen Gründen Ginnys Laune gehoben. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf die Bibliothek zuging, wurde sie allerdings wieder nervöser und ihre Laune sank weiter. Und was war, wenn Blaise ihr doch noch nicht verziehen hatte, und sie total kalt behandelte?

‚Ach, Unsinn! Ich schaffe das schon.'

Sie holte noch ein paar Mal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann…

„Guten Tag."

Diese spöttische Stimme kannte sie. ‚Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist…'

„Man könnte meinen, du hättest gerade einen Ausdauerlauf hinter dir. Wieso schnaufst du so?"

„Guten Tag, Blaise.", knirschte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Wieso saß der nicht schon längst in der Bibliothek, wie sonst auch! „Ich denke, wir sollten lieber in die Bibliothek gehen und arbeiten, anstatt über meine sportliche Betätigung zu reden, denkst du nicht?"

Der Spott wollte nicht aus seinen Augen verschwinden. „Gut erkannt. Nach dir."

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung zeigte er mit dem Arm zur Tür. Irgendwie fühlte sich selbst diese, eigentlich höfliche Geste, wie Spott an. Was war nur los? Wieso war er heute wieder so… so slytherin?

Sie setzten sich an den nun schon bekannten Platz hinten in der Bibliothek. Diesmal achtete Ginny genau darauf, gegenüber von Blaise zu sitzen, anstatt, wie in letzter Zeit, neben ihm.

„Gut. Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Text dabei?", fragte Blaise, kaum dass sie saßen.

„Ja, natürlich.". Ginny legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Sie merkte, dass sie allmählich ärgerlich wurde. Was sollte das? Sie hatte sich eigentlich bei ihm entschuldigen wollen, aber er gab ihr keine Chance dazu. Stattdessen war er durch und durch Slytherin: jedes seiner Worte schien sie zu verspotten. Aber sie wollte nicht schon wieder streiten.

„Es ist wohl das einfachste, wenn du mir einfach sagst, was du nicht verstanden hast. Ich werde es dir dann erklären."

Na gut, dieser Vorschlag klang halbwegs vernünftig. Ginny begann:

„Was meint der König mit ‚Jetzt kommen meine Attribute, Modifikationen, Affektionen und Akzidenzien'?"

„Ich glaube, um diese Frage zu klären, muss ich weiter ausholen. Dieser Satz weißt auf eine mögliche Interpretation der ganzen Szene hin."  
Aha? Das klang spannend. Neugierig setzte sich Ginny etwas weiter vor.

„Hast du dich auch schon gefragt, wieso König Peter in dieser Szene angezogen wird?"

„Nein."

„Das hättest du aber tun sollen.". Bevor sie noch zu einer ärgerlichen Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, fuhr Blaise bereits fort: „Professor Tonks meint, hier spielt Büchner auf einen damals bekannten Philosophen an. Immanuel Kant."

Also hätte er es selbst nicht gewusst, wenn Tonks es ihm nicht gesagt hätte. Blaise sprach bereits weiter.

„Mit jedem der Kleidungsstücke, die König Peter anlegt, oder besser angelegt bekommt, kommt eine der Kantschen Kategorien der reinen Vernunft hinzu."

Aha. Gut. Was meinte Blaise jetzt damit?

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie daher.

„Hörst du eigentlich nie zu?", fragte Blaise spöttisch. „Ich sagte, dass mit jedem Kleidungsstück…"

Jetzt reichte es Ginny. Wie nahm dieser Kerl sich das Recht heraus, sie so zu behandeln? Sie war nicht dumm, wie er zu glauben schien!

„Das habe ich gehört. Ich habe bloß nicht verstanden, was du gemeint hast.", schnauzte sie ihn, heftiger als beabsichtigt, an.

„Oh, das Weasley'sche Temperament kommt wieder zum Vorschein?"

Verdammt, dieser Kerl war maßlos arrogant! „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, mich die ganze Zeit zu verspotten? Was soll das?"

Jetzt, endlich, hatte sich das leicht spöttische Grinsen, was Blaise fast die ganze Zeit auf dem Gesicht hatte, verzogen. An dessen Stelle war ein Ausdruck getreten, der Ginny wünschen ließ, sie hätte ihn eben nicht fast angeschrieen.

„Was ich mir dabei denke? Was denkst du dir dabei, mir vorzuwerfen, ich sei kein Mensch, nur weil ich nicht ganz so schnell rumbrülle, wie du es vielleicht von deiner Familie gewöhnt bist?", fragte er gefährlich leise. Zwar hielt er sein Gesicht weiterhin unter Kontrolle, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war stechend geworden. Verdammt, sie waren schon wieder kurz davor, sich schrecklich zu streiten!

_‚Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder 2 Wochen Trübsal bläst.'_, hörte Ginny plötzlich die Stimme von Colin in ihrem Kopf. Mist! Sie wollte nicht mit Blaise streiten. Vor Wut darüber, dass sie einfach nicht normal miteinander umgehen konnten, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ok? Wirklich."

Ihre Stimme drohte zu kippen. So ging das nicht weiter. Aber, Colin hatte Recht…

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Blaise. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer größer, ihre Stimme klang schon leicht erstickt. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte nicht weiter hier in der Bibliothek sein. Diese Lautstärke würden andere Schüler hören, was sicher sowohl ihr als auch Blaise nicht Recht war. Dann hatte sie eine Idee.

„In der Bibliothek kann man nicht reden. Komm bitte morgen um 5 an den Baumstamm beim See. Ich… bis dann."

Sie drehte sich um und ging so schnell es in der Bibliothek gerade noch ging, davon, während sie aus ihrer Tasche ein Schneuztuch (oder wie hießen diese Muggeldinger noch gleich?) holte. Zum Glück hatte sie seit dem Vorfall mit Hermine immer welche bei sich, um sich die Nase zu putzen und das Gesicht abzuwischen.

Auf dem ganzen Weg hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Es waren einfach ihre Nerven mit ihr durchgegangen. Das lag sicher an der schrecklichen Nacht, aber auch an der Anspannung der letzten Wochen. Vielleicht… war es auch ein bisschen Enttäuschung, dass das Treffen so schlecht lief? Das Blaise sie so seltsam behandelte?

Blaise… was mochte er jetzt nur von ihr denken. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr vom Weinen gerötetes Gesicht noch eine Spur roter. Er musste sie für eine hysterische Kuh halten – oder noch schlimmeres. Ob… ob er überhaupt kommen würde? Wieso sollte er schließlich? Das Treffen hatte diesmal ja nicht er vorgeschlagen, sondern sie. Und sie war schneller weggerannt, als er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte…

Oh, sie war so dumm! Wenigstens auf die Antwort hätte sie waren müssen! Aber es ging ja nicht, sie war zu durcheinander.

Kurz überlegte sie sich, ob sie wieder umdrehte und ihn fragte, ob er einverstanden war. Aber das wäre jetzt noch schlimmer! Nein, sie musste einfach hoffen, dass er da war…

Das würde eine Nacht werden.

Mit ihrer Vorahnung, dass sie diese Nacht wieder nicht gut würde schlafen können, behielt Ginny Recht. Sie fragte sich die halbe Nacht, was sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte, dem Slytherin ein erneutes Treffen vorzuschlagen. Sicherlich würde er nicht kommen… und was wenn doch? Was sollte sie dann zu ihm sagen?

Wieso hatte er eigentlich so gespottet? Natürlich, Slytherins machen das gerne. Aber wieso? Sollte der Spott vielleicht von Blaise selbst ablenken? Versuchte er so, irgendetwas zu überspielen?

Selbst der Schlaf konnte sie nicht ganz aus diesen verworrenen und verfahrenen Gedanken befreien, denn sie träumte immer wieder vom See, von dem Baumstamm und auch von Blaise…

Nach nun mehreren Nächten, in denen sie schon schlecht geschlafen hatte, besonders die letzten 2, fühlte sich Ginny am Sonntagmorgen kaum in der Lage, aufzustehen. Auch eine ‚belebende' Dusche half ihr nicht viel. Zudem duschte sie nicht länger als sonst, da sie ihre Haare nicht schon wieder waschen musste, wie Ginny selbst einsah.

Immer noch gähnend trat sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich an den Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz zu setzen, denn sie am Samstag nicht fertig gestellt hatte. Wen interessierte schon „Die magischen Möglichkeiten verschiedener Nadelformen bei Pinus Nigra und Pinus Strobus"?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es deutlich ruhiger als sonst. Sie war anscheinend nicht die Einzige, die sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigte. Selbst Ron und Harry spielten kein „Snap explodes". Moment mal... wo waren die beiden eigentlich?

Suchend sah sie sich um. Nein, sie entdeckte nur Hermine. Neugierig ging sie zu ihr hin.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!"

„Oh, guten Morgen. Hast du eigentlich Zaubertränke weiter gemacht? Wenn ja, wirst du das spätestens nächstes Jahr bereuen. Snape ist ein Ekel in der Abschlussklasse, du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Hausaufgaben wir auf haben…"

Wie so oft war die Ältere anscheinend komplett in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft. Sie bereitete sich wirklich gründlich und gewissenhaft auf die Prüfungen vor, daher machte sie auch alle Hausaufgaben mit größter Sorgfalt und in großer Ausführlichkeit.

„Habe ich, leider. Aber eine andere Frage: hast du Harry und Ron gesehen?", fragte die Rothaarige ganz direkt.

„Wie? Nein, heute Morgen noch nicht."

„Aha. Na gut, wir sollten beide weiter arbeiten."

Erstaunt sah Hermine sie an, dann blickte sie jedoch wieder in ihre Bücher. Auch Ginny ging zurück zu dem von ihr besetzten Tisch.

Seltsam. Wo war ihr Bruder nun schon wieder?

Da ihr Magen schon wieder früh knurrte – sie hatte ja kein Frühstück gehabt – ging Ginny früh in die Große Halle, um Mittag zu essen. Es waren noch nicht viele andere da. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und nahm sich etwas Pastete. Nachdem sie eine Weile gegessen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie Durst hatte. Außerdem war sie immer noch müde. Gab es eigentlich beim Mittagessen auch Kaffee? Suchend blickte sie sich um.

Auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch stand jedenfalls keiner. Allerdings war das Haus der Löwen auch nicht dafür bekannt, große Kaffeetrinker hervor gebracht zu haben. Anders war das bei den Slytherins und Ravenclaws. Suchend wanderte Ginnys Blick also zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, und, als sie dort nichts sah, was wie eine Kaffeekanne aussah, schließlich auch durch die noch fast leere Halle an den Slytherin-Tisch.

Dort saßen bisher genau 2 Personen: ein kleiner Zweitklässler und…

Schnell blickte Ginny zurück. So dringend brauchte sie den Kaffee dann doch nicht. Allerdings spürte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen – aus der Richtung, in die sie eben gesehen hatte. Prüfend drehte sie sich langsam hin… tatsächlich. Blaise Zabini sah sie an. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Kurz, beinahe unmerklich nickte er mit dem Kopf. Dann, als wäre nichts gewesen, wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

Die Gryffindor war sprachlos. War das wieder mal diese Slytherin-Sprache? War das… vielleicht… die Zustimmung, dass er heute kommen würde?

In ihr regte sich etwas. Wie ein kleiner, warmer Ball bewegte sich etwas in ihr. Irgendwie schmeckte die Pastete plötzlich etwas besser. Auch die Wolken, die die verzauberte Decke heute anzeigte, schienen nicht mehr ganz so dicht und verschlossen zu sein. Ein Zeichen für neue Hoffnung?

Schon wieder saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum über dem Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz. Sie war einfach zu nervös, sie kam nicht wirklich weiter. Es war jetzt halb 3. In 2 ½ Stunden würde sie sich mit Blaise treffen. Ob er wirklich kommen würde?

Plötzlich wurde neben ihr ein Stuhl gerückt. Erstaunt sah sie auf.

„Hi Colin."  
"Hi Ginny."

Er sah ernst aus. War etwas passiert?

„Ist etwas?", fragte sie.

„Genau das wollte ich dich fragen."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Du siehst schon wieder so trübsinnig aus. Ginny, ich frage mich wirklich, was dein Problem ist!"

Sie errötete leicht. „Colin, ich weiß es nicht!"

„Das hast du mir schon mal gesagt. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, ok?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich kann auch nichts dafür…"

„Doch! Das kannst du! Mensch, Mädchen, niemand muss schlechte Laune haben, wenn er es nicht will! Soll ich ehrlich sein? Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du dich geradezu in Selbstmitleid suhlst. Findest du das gerecht? Deine schlechte Laune wirkt sich schon auf deine Umgebung aus. Und es wird immer schlimmer!"

Sprachlos starrte sie ihren Freund an. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er auch so reden konnte. Ja, der stille Junge hatte sich wirklich verändert.

Jetzt sprach er weiter:

„Was auch immer dir auf der Seele liegt: sprich es doch einfach aus! Vielleicht können wir dir helfen."  
"Könnt ihr nicht.", erklärte Ginny. Scheiße, niemand konnte ihr helfen! Was würden die anderen sagen… sie hassten Slytherins. Wenn sie herausfanden, dass es an Blaise lag, dass sie in letzter Zeit schlechte Laune hatte, wollte sie nicht wissen, was die anderen ihm antun würden. Colin hatte schon am letzten Tag nicht glücklich damit gewirkt, dass sie sich wirklich mit Blaise getroffen hatte. Wenn er jetzt bemerkte, dass er mit seinen Befürchtungen Recht gehabt hatte?

„Colin, ich… es tut mir Leid."

„Dir tut es Leid, und uns tut es weh, dich traurig zu sehen."

Verflucht, jetzt hatte der auch schon so einen schwarzen Slytherin-Humor. Ein schlechtes Wortspiel.

„Ich… ich will mich nicht streiten.", bemerkte die Rothaarige schließlich.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Dann seufzte er. „Ich auch nicht."

Er biss ich auf die Lippen: „Vielleicht sollten wir alle dir mehr vertrauen. Ein Streit ist schließlich keine Lösung, damit ist niemandem von uns geholfen."

Erleichtert blickte Ginny ihn an. Sie nickte. „Du hast Recht. Ein Streit ist wirklich keine Lösung."

Wenn sie vorher schon entschlossen war, nicht wieder mit Blaise zu streiten, so war sie es nach dem Gespräch mit Colin umso mehr. So jedenfalls ging es nicht weiter. Sie konnte sich nicht dauernd mit Blaise streiten! Das tat ihr nicht gut – überhaupt nicht. Es musste anders gehen.

„Wenn es auch sonst nichts gibt, so haben wir doch wenigstens die Hoffnung.", murmelte sie einen Spruch, den sie mal ihren Vater hatte sagen hören. Es war wohl das Beste, zuversichtlich in das Gespräch mit Blaise zu gehen. Es konnte nur besser werden! Oder?

Kurz nach halb 5 machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie brauchte länger, da sie schließlich noch den Weg über die Ländereien zum See gehen musste. Glücklich, bei diesem kalten Wind, der ihr um die Ohren zischte, eine warme Jacke und einen Umhang an zu haben, ging sie zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

Einige Minuten vor 5 Uhr traf sie dort ein. Komisch. Blaise war noch nicht dort. Leicht beunruhigt setzte sie sich auf den Baumstamm. Wieso war er noch nicht da? Er war doch sonst so ein Pünktlichkeitsfanatiker?

Vielleicht war er wieder aufgehalten wurden. Aber von wem?

Oder… er würde gar nicht kommen. Aber wieso hatte er ihr dann heute Morgen zugenickt? Es hätte ja auch einfach ‚Guten Morgen' heißen können, überlegte sie sich. Oder er wollte sie schlicht und einfach ärgern. Auflaufen lassen. Womöglich sprang gleich Draco Malfoy aus dem Busch und lachte sie aus…

Während sie noch so in ihre Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie jemand anderes kam. Erst als ein Schatten auf sie fiel, sah sie auf.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Blaise in seinem üblichen leicht gelangweilt-arrogantem Tonfall.

„Oh, ich… guten Abend!", sagte auch Ginny. Sie schielte auf ihre Uhr. Es war Punkt 5 Uhr.

„Du bist pünktlich."

‚Na super. Toller Anfang.', dachte sie sich sofort.

„Ja."

‚Tolle Antwort. Wenn das so weiter geht…'

„Wollen wir ein Stück laufen?", fragte sie, bemüht, irgendeinen Gesprächsanfang zu finden.

„Ja."

‚Wirklich sehr gesprächig heute.'

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gegangen waren, hielt es Ginny nicht mehr aus. Sie musste mit ihm reden, ihm sagen… was eigentlich?

Verdammt, er musste langsam denken, sie würde heute nichts mehr sagen. Sicher würde er gleich umdrehen und gehen…

„Hör mal, es tut mir echt Leid!", platzte Ginny auf einmal heraus. ‚Schlechter Anfang…'

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

„Also, ich meine…", druckste sie herum, „Du weißt schon! Vor 2 Wochen, in der Bibliothek… es… es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe."

Sie sah ihn an. Er sah weiterhin schweigend geradeaus.

„Ich meine, die Sache mit dem ‚keine Gefühle haben'… ich habe das nicht so gemeint, ehrlich. Ich wollte das einfach nicht sagen!"

„Dafür klang es aber erstaunlich überzeugt.", antwortete er ruhig. Immer noch sah er sie nicht an.

„Aber das war es nicht. Bloß, du kannst einen manchmal wirklich auf die Spitze treiben, weißt du das? Man selbst ist wahnsinnig wütend, und dich scheint das überhaupt nicht zu kümmern. Ja, eigentlich scheint dich gar nichts zu kümmern… das ist nicht böse gemeint! Aber es dringt nie etwas nach außen…", fuhr Ginny fort. Irgendwie wurde das, was sie daher redete, nicht besser.

„In manchen Fällen ist es besser, seine Gedanken zu verstecken.", erklärte er. Erstaunt, dass Blaise etwas gesagt hatte, starrte Ginny auf den Weg vor sich. Trotzdem entging ihr der kurze Seitenblick, den Blaise ihr zuwarf, nicht.

„Es ist aber nur in manchen Fällen besser.", sagte Ginny schließlich vorsichtig. „Meistens ist es für andere Menschen wichtig zu sehen, was man denkt, wie man sich fühlt… alles das. Man… man kann dadurch leichter miteinander auskommen. Ansonsten weiß man nicht, wie man mit einer solchen Person, die nichts nach außen dringen lässt, umgehen soll, verstehst du? Man hat ständig Angst, etwas falsch zu machen…"

„Ist es nicht eher so, dass man Angst vor dieser Person hat? Weil sie… überlegen ist. Andere geben ihr, indem sie ihr die Gefühle zeigen, eine gewisse Macht, sich ausnutzen zu lassen. Diese Person gibt den anderen diese Macht nicht."

Das war verworren. Ginny musste darüber nachdenken. Doch schließlich antwortete sie:

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass diese Person überlegen ist. Sie ist eher unterlegen. Sie kann sich anderen Menschen nicht öffnen. Ihr Leid nicht teilen und es so halbieren. Ihre Freude – auch die kann nicht geteilt werden, wodurch sie verdoppelt werden würde. Nein, ich denke, eine solche Person ist unterlegen. Nicht die anderen sind Gefangene der Macht dieser Person – sie ist in sich selbst gefangen. Der Mensch ist nicht nur durch sich selbst bestimmt. Seine Umgebung beeinflusst ihn, und er kann sie beeinflussen. Allerdings nur, wenn er sich öffnet."

Nach diesem Plädoyer suchte sie bewusst Blaise' Blick. Und fand ihn. Er schreckte nicht davor zurück, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Das war stark von ihm – denn was sie dort fand, konnte wohl fast Verunsicherung genannt werden. Aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Auf seinem Gesicht lag keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er verstanden hatte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Sie waren stehen geblieben. Abrupt bracht Blaise nun den Blickkontakt ab und ging weiter. Ginny folgte ihm.

„Es hat viel mit Schauspielern zu tun.", begann sie irgendwann zögerlich. Als sie merkte, dass er ihr nicht den Kopf abriss und anscheinend sogar zuhörte, redete sie weiter.

„Es ist wie das Spiel auf der Bühne. Man spielt eine Rolle, eine Figur. Ja, man zieht es sozusagen über sich, wie ein Maske.". Sie zögerte kurz. Wie sollte sie weiter machen?

„Jeder Mensch macht das."

Da, wieder ein kurzer Seitenblick von Blaise. Dennoch lief er stumm weiter geradeaus.

„Jeder Mensch.", wiederholte sie. „Jeder spielt teilweise nur eine Rolle. Eine Rolle, welche aufgebaut ist auf den Wünschen und Anforderungen der Umwelt. Bei manchen mehr, bei anderen weniger ausgeprägt. Aber wenn wir lachen oder weinen, zeigen wir wirklich _uns_. Einige Menschen wollen noch nicht einmal das." An dieser Stelle zögerte sie kurz. „Ich… ich weiß nicht wieso. Es… hat sicher einen Grund."

Der Schluss ärgerte sie. Es war schwach, was sie gesagt hatte. Hatte er trotzdem verstanden, was sie meinte?

Sie wagte kaum, ihn anzusehen. Was war, wenn er jetzt wieder diesen kalten Gesichtsausdruck hatte? Kälter als das ewige Eis?

In Gedanken versunken achtete sie nicht mehr auf den Weg. Plötzlich…

„Huch!"

Sie war über eine alte Wurzel gestolpert. Zum Glück hatte Blaise schnell reagiert und sie am Arm festgehalten. Sie starrte die Hand an, die sie da festhielt. Wenn er wirklich sauer auf sie gewesen wäre, hätte er sie sicherlich einfach fallen lassen, da war sie sich sicher… kaum, dass er ihren Blick bemerkte, hatte Blaise seine Hand auch schon wieder blitzschnell weggezogen.

„Dass Gryffindors aber auch immer so ungeschickt sein müssen.", meinte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Schon wieder Spott? Diesmal wusste Ginny eine Erwiderung:

„Nein, nur einige kleine, rothaarige Mädchen! Der Rest von Gryffindor ist recht geschickt, wie man zum Beispiel beim Quidditch sieht…"

Ups, ob diese Anspielung darauf, dass Gryffindor Slytherin fast immer schlug, jetzt richtig gewesen war?

„Ja, aber da fliegt auch nicht das ganze Haus, sondern nur einige.", konterte er stattdessen.

Es war fast wie ein der Plänkeleien, die sie hatten, bevor sie sich gestritten hatten. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich tatsächlich wieder so verstehen konnten?

Aber eins war jetzt klar: er versuchte tatsächlich, mit dem Spott seine Gefühle zu überspielen. Ihn darauf jetzt jedoch anzusprechen war ganz sicher falsch. Aber vielleicht machte bereits dieses Wissen den Umgang mit ihm leichter…

„Wir gehen jetzt zum Schloss. Es wird spät.", unterbrach Blaise ihre Gedanken.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Er hatte tatsächlich ‚wir' gesagt. Zwar auch in der Befehlsform, soweit das jedenfalls ging, aber eindeutig in der Mehrzahl. Durch ihre bisherige Slytherin-Erfarhugn erkannte Ginny, dass er wohl ihre Entschuldigung angenommen haben musste. Auch wenn die Erklärungen etwas stotternd kamen…

Den Weg zurück gingen sie schweigend. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden auf den Ländereien. Die Eingangshalle jedoch war hell erleuchtet. Um diese Zeit war niemand mehr hier. Das Abendessen war vorbei. ‚Hoffentlich hat Colin mir einige Brote mitgenommen', dachte sich Ginny.

Plötzlich standen sie an der Treppe, die hinunter in den Slytherin-Kerker führte.

„Danke, dass wir geredet haben.", hörte Ginny sich sagen.

Blaise' Mundwinkel kräuselten sich schon wieder verdächtig in die Höhe: „Hauptsächlich hast ja _du_ geredet." Halt. Hatten seine grünen Augen jetzt kurz gefunkelt? Dieser Slytherin-Humor. Von dem hatte er jedenfalls eine Menge!

„Na ja, dann…"

„Sei pünktlich."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ginny irritiert. Sofort wurde sie etwas rot. Das klang ja jetzt so, als hätte Blaise' ‚Erziehung' Wirkung gezeigt! Wobei… das hatte sie anscheinend, denn sie hatte nicht ‚Häh?' oder ‚Was?' gesagt… aber augenscheinlich hatte das auch Blaise' gemerkt, denn seine Mundwinkel zogen sich noch ein Stück nach oben.

„Du sollst pünktlich sein. Nächsten Samstag um 3 in der Bibliothek. Ich habe schließlich besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag auf dich zu warten."

„Wie? Oh, äh, ja… ich… Gute Nacht!" Mist, das stottern musste sie auch noch irgendwie los werden.

„Gute Nacht." Sein Grinsen wirkte amüsiert. Sicherlich der Spott…

Auf dem Weg hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Wenn man das ganze von Slytherin in ihre Sprache übersetzen wollte, dann würde sie das so deuten, als ob er sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt hat – schließlich war er auch nicht unschuldig an dem Streit gewesen.

In der vierten Etage stockte sie plötzlich. Moment mal. Was hatte er gesagt? _‚Ich habe schließlich besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag auf dich zu warten.'_ – Implizierte das nicht, dass er den ganzen Tag warten _würde_?

Das Letzte Stück bis zum Gryffindor-Turm rannte sie. Sie wurde aus Slytherins einfach nicht schlau. Was konnte sie glauben, was nicht?

oder auch: viertel vor 11 ;-)

_Anmerkungen: Tädäh! _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. _

_SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich ewig nicht geupdatet habe – ich hatte so einen Stress! Ich verspreche, jetzt kommt es wieder häufiger! VIELEN DANK für eure vielen, tollen Reviews! (Nicht zuletzt deswegen habe ich mich dann doch aufgerafft, endlich weiter zu schreiben ;-)) Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes einzelne (auch wenn ich jetzt nicht jedem danken kann)! Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte liest noch jemand? Lasst es mich bitte wissen! Ich musste mich mit dem Kapitel erst mal wieder ‚einarbeiten' (schon allein deshalb werde ich jetzt wieder regelmäßiger updaten!). Und: KEIN Review ist ein SCHLECHTES Review ;-) _

_KNUDDEL an alle Leser! knuffel_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 24 – Zeit vergeht**

Die kommende Woche war ausgefüllt mit Schule, Hausaufgaben und „Snap explodes" am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Tatsächlich kam Ginny kaum dazu, sich viele Gedanken über das Treffen am Samstag mit Blaise zu machen. Nur abends, kurz vor dem Einschlafen, dachte sie manchmal daran. Aber weil sie einfach zu müde war, schlief sie immer bald ein.

Dennoch war sie ausgeglichener, das fiel auch Colin auf. Er freute sich für seine beste Freundin, dass es ihr anscheinend wieder besser ging, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was mit ihr los gewesen war. Sie würde es ihm sicher irgendwann erzählen – fürs erste reichte es allerdings, dass sie nicht mehr in Tränen ausbrach, schimpfte und sogar häufig lächelte.

Dafür gab es nun ein anderes Sorgenkind im Gryffindor-Turm: Ginnys großer Bruder Ron ließ sich abends kaum noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen und lief ansonsten herum wie als hätte er aus Versehen eine Überdosis von Snape Spezialtrank „Schlechte Laune aus der Flasche" eingenommen. Selbst Harry kam nicht wirklich an ihn heran. Auch Ginny hatte es aufgegeben, nachdem sie einige Male einen deutlichen Anschnauzer von ihm bekommen hatte.

Ein Blick am Freitagmorgen auf den Probenplan sagte ihr, dass sie am Abend nicht spielen würde müssen: es kam eine Szene mit dem Präsidenten, Leonce und Valerio dran. Kurz überlegte Ginny sich, ob sie vielleicht doch nicht hingehen wollt, wie sie es sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte: was war, wenn Justin ihr immer noch so böse war? Dann tat sie diesen Gedanken allerdings ab. Es war wichtig, diese Szene gespielt zu sehen, wie bei jeder Szene, um das ganze Stück zu verstehen! Außerdem spielte Blaise mit…

Der Tag verging schneller, als sie dachte. Bald gab es Abendessen. Es hatte sich das übliche Gefühl der Vorfreude eingestellt, wie immer vor einer Theaterprobe. Geschmälert wurde es lediglich durch die Furcht vor der Reaktion Justins. Sie hatten sich schließlich kaum gesehen, seit sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie kein Paar werden würden…

Nach dem Abendessen spielte sie mit einigen anderen eine Runde „Snap explodes". Ginny bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging, bis sie kurz vor 8 auf die Uhr sah.

„Mist, ich muss los!"

Sie rannte hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Tonks hatte gerade die Tür aufgeschlossen und bemerkte sie dann:

„Ginny, schön, dass du auch kommst!"

Die anderen waren anscheinend schon in der Großen Halle. Nur Blaise stand ebenfalls noch draußen. Er nickte ihr zu und ging dann auch in die Große Halle.

‚Ob er auf mich gewartet hat?', fragte sich Ginny kurz. Dann beeilte sie sich, hinter Tonks einzutreten.

Wie üblich setzten sich die beiden Zuschauer auf Stühle vor der Bühne, während die anderen sich hinauf stellten.

Es waren diesmal 3 Schauspieler: Blaise, Justin, und der Ravenclaw, den Ginny von der Feier nach den Castings kannte: er hatte die meiste Zeit an den Knabbereien gegessen… wie war sein Name noch gleich? Ach ja, Carl. Man sah ihm an, dass er gerne aß…

Die 3 Schauspieler sahen inzwischen abwartend zu Tonks. Diese nickte ihnen zu und so begannen sie, die Szene zu spielen.

„Eure Hoheit verzeihen…", begann Carl.

„Wie mir selbst! Wie mir selbst! Ich verzeihe mir die Gutmütigkeit, Sie anzuhören.", unterbrach ihn Blaise.

Der Slytherin spielte mit unnachahmlicher Arroganz. Irgendwie meinte Ginny zu erkennen, dass ihm diese Szene Spaß machte. Wieso sie das dachte, konnte sie selbst nicht genau begründen. Es war nur so ein Gefühl… lag es an dem kurzen Blitzen in seinen Augen? An seinem Tonfall? Seiner Haltung?

„Geruhen Eure Hoheit…", begann der Präsident, also Carl, wieder unterwürfig.

„Aber schnipsen Sie nicht so mit den Fingern, wenn Sie mich nicht zum Mörder machen wollen!", unterbrach ihn Blaise erneut, wütender und auffahrend.

Ja, er hatte durchaus seine Freude daran. Die Szene ging weiter, Tonks musste kaum unterbrechen. Anscheinend hatten sich alle Schauspieler sehr gut auf diese Szene vorbereitet. Auch Carl war unerwartet gut. Das hätte Ginny ihm nicht zugetraut! Als er jedoch zu einer Stelle kam, wo er laut Regie ein Blatt Papier hervor ziehen sollte, sah er Tonks verlegen an. Schnell zauberte sie ihm eines in die Hand und er fuhr fort:

„Erlauben Eure Hoheit…"

Und wieder unterbrach Blaise ihn: „Was? Sie können schon lesen? Nun denn…"

Fast musste Ginny anfangen zu lachen. Diesen spöttischen Tonfall kannte sie nur zu gut. Ja, Leonce hatte einiges von Blaise selbst. Das wurde besonders in dieser Szene deutlich. Inzwischen ging die Szene weiter. Valerio, also Justin, und der Präsident, also Carl, waren abgegangen und Leonce führte einen kurzen Monolog. Und wieder musste Ginny fast lachen, als er sagte:

„Es steckt nun aber doch ein gewisser Genuss in einer gewissen Gemeinheit."

Diese Aussage hätte ebenso gut von einem Slytherin kommen können! Auch Tonks hatte das bemerkt, wie Ginny mit einem Seitenblick feststellte: die Leiterin der Theatergruppe grinste.

Nun trat Justin wieder auf die Bühne. Die Szene ging langsam damit zu Ende, dass Leonce und Valerio sich überlegten, dass sie „was anderes treiben" wollen:

Justin sagte: „Ach, die Wissenschaft, die Wissenschaft! Wir wollen Gelehrte werden! A priori! oder a posteriori?"

Das verstand Ginny wieder nicht. Was meinten sie damit? Was hieß ‚a piori'? Die beiden auf der Bühne beschlossen inzwischen, das kleine Königreich zu verlassen und nach Italien zu gehen.

Als sie geendet hatten, klatschte Tonks spontan in die Hände. Die 3 Schauspielenden sahen sie an. Ginny bemerkte, dass Justin auffällig genau Tonks ansah und nicht einmal ein Seitenblick ihr galt. Es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich und sie seufzte.

Währenddessen sagte Tonks: „Man hat gemerkt, dass ihr euch inzwischen in eure Rollen eingefunden habt! Die Szene war gut."

Dann erklärte sie noch einige Feinheiten, die noch verbessert werden konnten, und ließ die 3 die Szene noch einmal spielen.

Danach entließ sie sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen:

„Es lief wirklich gut heute! Und jetzt geht rasch in eure Zimmer, es ist spät!"  
Vor der Großen Halle trennten sich die Wege der 4 Schüler schnell: Carl und Justin gingen in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Blaise war hinter Ginny als letzter aus der Halle getreten und schickte sich nun an, ebenfalls in Richtung Slytherin-Kerker zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Ginny, als er gerade an ihr vorbei ging.

„Bis morgen." Er nickte ihr zu.

Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm fiel Ginny auf, das an diesem Abend aus jedem Haus ein Schüler da gewesen war. Und es hatte keine Duelle gegeben; obwohl Justin Blaise mit seinem Blick fast erdolcht hatte, während dieser den Hufflepuff gekonnt ignorierte… aber wenigstens auf der Bühne lebten sie ihre Abneigung gegeneinander nicht offen aus. Immerhin etwas, auch wenn sie sonst kein einziges Wort miteinander wechselten. Vielleicht nutzte Dumbledores Idee des gemeinsamen Arbeitens und Spaß-Habens ja doch etwas…

Der nächste Morgen war wieder typisch Samstag-Morgen: spät aufstehen, duschen, Frühstück verpassen… inzwischen gab sich Ginny noch nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, doch noch zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht dahin, Punkt. Da konnte sie sich dann auch gleich mehr Zeit lassen, um sich zu Recht zu machen, zu duschen und Haare zu waschen…

Danach ging sie, wie immer, früh zum Mittagessen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder besondere Mühe gegeben, und die Rinder-Pastete schmeckte ihr sehr gut.

Als sie dann wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war, sah sie Colin winken: „Hey, Ginny, mal wieder früh Mittag gegessen? Oder soll ich besser sagen: spät gefrühstückt?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Spät gefrühstückt? Was meinst du damit? Gibt es Samstag etwa schon früher etwas zu essen?" Sie lachte und setzte sich zu Colin und einigen anderen Sechstklässlern. Sie spielten, wie so oft, „Snap explodes" und da es sehr unterschiedliche Essenszeiten gab, waren die ganze Zeit genug Spieler da. Es gingen welche, neue kamen… Ginny war froh, dass sich die Gryffindors untereinander so gut verstanden. Ob das bei den anderen Häusern genau so war? Bei den Hufflepuffs bestimmt… aber wieso ging das zwischen den Häusern so wenig?

Gegen kurz nach halb 3 bemerkte sie, dass sie in die Bibliothek musste. Oder besser: wollte. Sie freute sich auf das Treffen mit Blaise, auch wenn sie etwas Angst davor hatte, dass sie sich wieder streiten würden. Aber nach dem Gespräch am letzten Sonntag hatte sie Hoffnung.

Wie nun schon so häufig ging sie in der Bibliothek sofort in die hinterste Ecke. Ja, dort saß Blaise.

„Hallo!"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Tag. Setz dich."

Puh, diese kühle Begrüßung versetzte ihrer guten Laune fast einen Dämpfer. Sie ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Dann entstand eine peinliche Stille. Verlegen sah Ginny auf Blaise, der in einem Buch las. Ähm, was wollten sie heute eigentlich machen?

Dann sah er auf und ihr direkt in die Augen. Wieder bemerkte Ginny die kleinen braunen und goldenen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen.

„Du hast das letzte Mal gesagt, dass du nicht verstanden hast, was König Peter sagt."

„Ähm, ja. Und du hast erzählt, das bezieht sich auf… auf… Kante?"

„Auf Immanuel Kant, ja."

„Wer war das?" Neugierig sah sie ihn an.

„Kant gilt allgemein als einer der bedeutendsten Philosophen der Muggel. Weißt du, was Philosophie ist?"

„Ja, natürlich." Philosophie gab es schließlich auch bei Zauberern. Auch wenn hier teilweise andere Gedanken im Mittelpunkt standen. „Philosophie beschäftigt sich, hm, mit den großen Fragen unserer Existenz… also, nicht nur. Na ja, aber zum Beispiel mit Fragen wie ‚Was ist der Sinn des Lebens?', ‚Was sollen wir tun?' oder ‚Was können wir wissen?', zum Beispiel."

Blaise nickte. Mutig geworden, fuhr Ginny fort:

„Eine wirkliche Antwort kann man auf diese Fragen nicht finden. Also, das glaube ich zumindest. Deshalb denken auch so viele Menschen darüber nach. Percy hat mir davon erzählt… einige beschäftigen sich auch mit der Frage, warum wir zaubern können und die Muggel nicht und ob wir nicht den Muggeln helfen sollen; schließlich könnten wir es. Aber damit wird sich Kant wahrscheinlich nicht befasst haben?" Fragend sah sie den Slytherin an.

„In der Tat, das hat er nicht. Eines seiner Hauptwerke war das Ausarbeiten einer Erkenntnistheorie."

„Erkenntnistheorie?"

„Ja, das kann man umschreiben mit: ‚Wie erkenne ich, was die Wahrheit ist?'"

„Also suchte er auch, wie die Zauberer, nach Wahrheit?"

Blaise nickte. „Und auf den Weg, der zu Wahrheit führt."

„Und was sollte das für ein Weg sein?"

Allmählich begann es spannend zu werden. Ginny beugte sich leicht vor. Auch Blaise hatte ein klein wenig von dem leicht gelangweilten Unterton, der seine Stimme fast immer begleitete, verloren.

„Um das zu verstehen, lese ich gerade dieses Buch. Professor Tonks hat das nicht genau erklärt. Sie meinte nur, er kritisierte sowohl den Rationalismus als auch den Empirismus und versuchte, beides zusammen zu führen."

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Ginny spontan. Abwartend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich denke nicht." Er schob ihr ein Buch zu. „Aber da du sonst eh nichts andere zu tun hast, kannst du es ja versuchen. Hier steht etwas über den Empirismus."

Eine Weile lasen beide schweigend. Dann fragte Blaise:

„Und? Hast du es verstanden?"

Sie nickte. „Ich denke schon. Also, der Empirismus geht davon aus, dass lediglich Beobachtung zu wahrer Erkenntnis führt."

Erstaunt sah Blaise sie an. „Das kann stimmen. Der Rationalismus ist das Gegenteil: nur rationales Denken bringt neue Erkenntnis."

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Na, ganz so dumm bin ich anscheinend doch nicht?"

„Erstaunlich. Bei einer Gryffindor!", gab Blaise zurück.

Um von dem leidlichen Du-bist-so-böse-weil-du-aus-einem-anderen-Haus-bist abzulenken, fragte Ginny:

„Und Kant findet nun Rationalismus und Empirismus falsch?"

„Ja und nein. Das ist schwierig zu erklären."

Erstaunt sah Ginny ihn an. Ein Slytherin konnte etwas nicht auf Anhieb perfekt? Aber nein, sofort erzählte Blaise weiter. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben…

„Er sagt dazu: ‚Gedanken ohne Inhalte sind leer, Anschauungen ohne Begriffe sind blind'. Das heißt, eine Erkenntnis ist ohne sinnliche Wahrnehmung nicht möglich; sinnliche Wahrnehmung allein jedoch bleibt unstrukturiert, wenn der Verstand ihr nicht Begriffe hinzufügt und durch Urteile und Schlüsse miteinander verbindet!"

Das war schwierig zu verstehen. Nachdenklich spielte Ginny an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen herum.

„Kannst du mir ein Beispiel geben?", fragte sie schließlich.

Kurz überlegte Blaise. Dann meinte er: „Du siehst 5 Hippogreife auf einer Wiese. Etwas weiter davon entfernt siehst du 7 Hippogreife. Deine sinnliche Wahrnehmung zeigt dir die Tiere; aber erst dein Verstand nennt sie ‚Hippogreif'. Und jetzt gewinnst du die Erkenntnis, dass dort 12 Hippogreife sind. Denn 7+512, das ist eine Erkenntnis aus der Mathematik a priori."

„A priori? Das hat auch Büchner verwendet!"

„Genau, damit sind wir beim Stück." Blaise redete jetzt flüssig und sah ihr dabei sogar in die Augen. Das kam selten vor. Anscheinend fand er auch er das ganze spannend.

„A priori ist für Kant eine Erkenntnis ‚An sich', also die unveränderbare Tatsache, etwas, das nicht durch unsere Anschauung geprägt wird, sondern so _ist_."

„Kant will also zu, ähm, Erkenntnissen ‚a priori' kommen?", wagte Ginny zu fragen.

„Genau! Das ist sein Ziel."

„Und wie? Ich meine, was soll das überhaupt sein… a priori. Etwas, das nicht durch uns geprägt ist?"

„Raum und Zeit. Wir können uns nichts ohne Raum und Zeit vorstellen. Von den anderen Dingen erkennen wir nicht das Ding an sich, sondern nur seine Erscheinung… die kann allerdings von unseren Erfahrungen beeinflusst sein!", antwortete Blaise.

Wieder strich sich Ginny durch die Haare. „Das ist schwierig. Aber warte mal… wenn ich eine Feder schweben sehe, weiß ich, dass jemand sie mit einem Wingardium Leviosa gehoben hat; ich erkenne also, dass die Feder nicht von alleine schwebt – weil mir das meine Erfahrung sagt?"

Wieder nickte Blaise. „So und so ähnlich."

„Und wie kommt man dann zu Erkenntnissen?"

„Hier kommen Kants ‚Kategorien der Reinen Vernunft'. Die stehen hier…"

Blaise schlug ein weiteres Buch auf und suchte eine Seite. Er beugte sich darüber. Neugierig ging Ginny um den Tisch herum und setzte sich. Blaise ließ sie gewähren. Er war heute sowieso freundlicher als sonst… und es schien ihm sogar fast zu gefallen, falls man bei einem Slytherin von so etwas sprechen konnte, mit ihr über Kant zu diskutieren. Jedenfalls stritt er nicht mit ihr…

Still lasen beide. Dann fasste Blaise zusammen:

„Die Kategorien der Reinen Vernunft sind also Quantität, Qualität, Relation und Modalität. Genau so, wie es auch König Peter ins Büchners Stück beschreibt."

„Oder um es mit dem Hippogreif zu beschreiben: in der Kategorie ‚Quantität' ordne ich zu, dass da 12 Hippogreife stehen. Oder als Kants Wort: eine Vielheit.", grinste Ginny.

Wieder war ihr eine Haarsträhne vor das Gesicht gefallen. Frisch gewaschene Haare konnten widerspenstig sein. Sie fuhr fort: „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was Büchner in dem Stück meint…"

„Hoffentlich. Schließlich habe ich dafür den ganzen Nachmittag geopfert."

Sie saßen nah beieinander. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es draußen bereits begann, dunkel zu werden. Plötzlich griff er vor. Seine Hand kam ihrem Gesicht näher. Dann spürte sie, wie er ihre Wange berührte. Schnell strich er die Haarsträhne, die dort hing, zurück.

„Das sieht unordentlich aus.", erklärte Blaise.

Aha. Die Reine Vernunft also. Der Erklär-Bär hat immer eine Erklärung parat. Fast musste Ginny grinsen, als sie Blaise bei sich ‚Erklär-Bär' nannte, aber nur fast. Sie hatte diesen Begriff neulich bei Colin aufgeschnappt. Aber irgendetwas in ihr fühlte sich seltsam leer an. Fast wie… Enttäuschung?

„Wir… wir sollten gehen.", meinte sie schließlich hastig. Die Stille war schon fast erdrückend gewesen.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung nickte Blaise. „Es gibt bald Abendessen."

Also hatte er auch dafür eine logische Erklärung. Nein, er nahm den Vorschlag einer Gryffindor nicht einfach an. Er hatte seine eigenen Gründe dafür, genau jetzt zu gehen, wo sie es vorgeschlagen hatte. Vollkommen unabhängig von ihr.

Wobei, er hatte auch bei einigen ihrer Aussagen heute zugestimmt. Aber das war etwas anderes, schließlich war er da so etwas wie ihr ‚Lehrer'…

Vor der Bibliothek trennten sich ihre Wege, denn Ginny ging hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm, um gemeinsam mit Colin zum Abendessen zu gehen. Nein, der Slytherin sollte nicht denken, sie laufe ihm nach.

So vergingen die Wochen. Weihnachten kam näher.

Ginny und Blaise – nun, man kann nicht sagen, dass sie sich gut verstanden. Aber es kam auch nicht wieder zu einem so großen Streit, wenngleich Ginny manchmal das Gefühl hatte, Blaise den Kopf abreißen zu müssen, weil sein Spott mal wieder zu stark wurde oder der Sarkasmus in seinen Worten alles überdeckte. Sie trafen sich weiterhin samstags in der Bibliothek und redeten über das Stück. Wohlgemerkt, nur über das Stück. Persönliches besprachen sie auch jetzt nicht miteinander, nur die Szenen gingen sie Stück für Stück durch. Ohne dass einer von beiden es gemerkt hätte, waren sie zu einem guten Team geworden – was allerdings auch keiner von beiden zugeben würde. Sie konnten miteinander arbeiten und sich gegenseitig Textpassagen von Hintergrundlektüre zusammenfassen oder erklären. Blaise wirkte zwar immer so, als ob er die Hilfe nicht nötig hätte, aber auch ihm ersparte das eine Menge Arbeit – außerdem musste er ja Ginny helfen, damit sie als Lena gut würde, wie er öfters betonte. Diese wiederum hatte sich ein dickeres Fell zugelegt und erkannte nun sogar, dass der Humor des Slytherins durchaus interessant war – nicht unbedingt sofort verständlich, aber interessant.

Einmal brachte er sie mit einer seiner sarkastischen Aussagen („Natürlich müssen sowohl Leonce als auch Lena von zu Hause weglaufen. Sonst würden sie sich nicht treffen und der Autor müsste sich einen anderen Weg ausdenken, wie sie zusammen kommen.") dazu, dass sie in der Bibliothek laut lachen musste. Blaise konnte das ganze Stück unglaublich ernst nehmen, aber diese trockene, vollkommen realistische Aussage verwunderte dann doch.

„Sei ruhig, Madam Pince wirft uns sonst noch aus der Bibliothek. Können Gryffindors denn nichts ohne den notwendigen Ernst machen?", fragte sie Blaise, wiederum vollkommen ernst.

„Ich… ich muss mal.", keuchte Ginny und lief so schnell, wie es ging ohne den Racheengel Madam Pince aufzurütteln auf die Toiletten, um dort wiederum herzhaft zu lachen. Als sie nach einigen Minuten wiederkam, hatte sie zwar noch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sich aber wieder im Griff. Blaise sah sie zwar mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, fuhr dann aber fort, als sei nichts geschehen.

Freitags waren beide bei den Proben. Dort lief alles wie immer: sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander. Allerdings fiel es Ginny bald leichter, auch in Gegenwart von Blaise gut zu spielen. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Stück. Auch die anderen Schauspieler waren mit Feuereifer dabei. Langsam nahm der erste Akt, den Tonks noch vor Weihnachten schaffen wollte, Gestalt an.

Soweit lief also alles gut – was man leider nicht von allem sagen konnte. Ron hatte immer noch schlechte Laune. Wie Ginny nach einer Weile herausfand, hatte sich Sarah von ihm getrennt. Ihr sei die Beziehung zu oberflächlich gewesen. Auch wenn sich Rons schlechte Laune nur langsam besserte, atmeten doch die meisten seiner Freunde auf – niemand hatte das Mädchen sonderlich gemocht. Außerdem keimte in Ginny wieder ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung für Hermine. Diese jedoch meinte, dass sie lieber nicht darüber nachdenken wollte und stürzte sich in Arbeit. Sie wollte nicht ein zweites Mal enttäuscht werden…

Auch Justin war Ginny anscheinend immer noch böse. Inzwischen grüßte er sie zwar wieder, allerdings war das alles. Die Rothaarige war traurig, einen guten Freund verloren zu haben. Auch Hannah fiel auf, dass etwas mit den beiden nicht in Ordnung war und 5 Wochen vor Weihnachten fasste sie sich ein Herz und bat Ginny um ein Gespräch.

Inzwischen war Schnee gefallen. Die beiden gingen an einem Sonntagnachmittag auf einen Winterspaziergang, vorbei an einigen Erstklässlern, die sich Schneeballschlachten lieferten. Lächelnd betrachteten die beiden Mädchen die spielenden Kinder.

„Ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich bei einer Schneeballschlacht mitgemacht habe.", meinte Hannah.

„Geht mir ähnlich."

So plauderten sie eine Weile über alte Zeiten, bis Hannah zum Kern der Sache kam:

„Ginny, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Justin? Ihr hattet euch doch eine Weile so gut verstanden und dann plötzlich… Justin wollte nicht wirklich mit mir darüber reden." Sie sah die Jüngere an.

Die Gryffindor fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Was sollte sie dazu sagen?

„Na ja… ich… also er…"

„Er wollte mehr von dir, aber du nicht von ihm?"

Erstaunt blickte sie die Hufflepuff an. Sie hatte ausgesprochen, was sich Ginny nicht getraut hatte, zu sagen. Das Mädchen nickte. Hannah seufzte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Und jetzt redet ihr nicht miteinander?"

Wieder konnte Ginny nur nicken. Dann platzte sie heraus: „Das habe ich doch nicht gewollt."

„Ich weiß. Justin weiß das sicher auch… aber ich denke, er kann im Moment einfach nicht aus seiner Haut heraus, obwohl er sich sicher gerne wieder gut mit dir verstehen würde. Schließlich mag er dich." Sie lächelte die Jüngere an. „Gib ihm noch ein wenig Zeit. Und lächel' ihn einfach immer an. Er wird merken, dass du dich wieder mit ihm verstehen willst. Und sicher bald darauf eingehen. Er ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl!"

Ginny nickte. „Danke… ähm… du und Justin…" Sie wurde rot. Aber Hannah hatte verstanden, was sie fragen wollte.

„Nein", lachte sie, „nein, wir sind kein Paar und auch nicht ineinander verliebt. Wir kennen uns dazu einfach schon zu lange, weißt du? Nach fast 7 Jahren Freundschaft käme es mir seltsam vor, in ihm plötzlich etwas anderes zu sehen… ich glaube an Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

Sie plauderten noch eine Weil weiter und gingen dann, als es kalt wurde, ins Schloss zurück. Ginny befolgte Hannahs Rat, und tatsächlich: wie als ob Justin auf ein Zeichen von ihr gewartet hätte, grinste er bald zurück und sie redeten auch wieder bei den Proben miteinander.

Inzwischen waren es nur noch 2 Wochen bis Weihnachten. Als Ginny an diesem Freitag aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass auf ihrem Probenplan etwas leuchtete. Sie besah sich das genauer. In einer rosa Schrift stand dort:

„Kommt heute Abend bitte alle zur Theaterprobe! Ich habe etwas anzusagen, was alle Mitglieder betrifft!"

Aha, die Nachricht kam von Tonks. Worum ging es wohl?

Gespannt ging Ginny abends in die Eingangshalle, wo bereits einige andere Mitglieder der Theatergruppe warteten. Langsam wurden es mehr und schließlich tauchte auch Tonks auf und ließ sie in die Große Halle.

„…15, 16, 17. Wir sind vollzählig!", strahlte sie, als sie sich umgesehen hatte. Die Schüler standen im Kreis um sie herum. Die meisten sahen neugierig aus. Was hatte die Leiterin wohl zu sagen? Nur den Slytherins war wie immer keine Gefühlsregung anzumerken.

„Ihr habt euch sicher schon gefragt, warum ich euch heute zusammen gerufen habe.", begann Tonks. „Ich will euch auch gar nicht lange hinhalten. Professor Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass die Theatergruppe eine Weihnachtsfeier machen darf!" Sie strahlte die Schüler an. „Wir arbeiten gut zusammen, da haben wir uns jetzt auch etwas Spaß verdient! Wir werden uns nächste Woche Freitag 19 Uhr hier treffen und dann gemeinsam feiern. Ihr dürft länger aufbleiben als sonst, das habe ich bereits abgeklärt. Zieht euch etwas Nettes an und bringt gute Laune mit!"

Sie grinste in die Runde. Die meisten Schüler grinsten zurück. Das hörte sich lustig an. Und wenn Tonks eine Feier plante, würde es sicherlich gut werden…

Aufgeregt diskutierten die Schüler miteinander. Was Tonks wohl alles geplant hatte? Und, eine bei den Mädchen sehr wichtige Frage: was sollten sie anziehen?

Auch Ginny überlegte. Viel Auswahl hatte sie nicht… zum Glück war am nächsten Tag ein Hogsmead-Ausflug geplant. Sie würde schauen, ob sie sich etwas Hübsches kaufen konnte.

Da es kurz vor Weihnachten war, drängten sehr viele Schüler aus dem Schloss und nach Hogsmead. In einer Woche würden sie bereits nach Hause fahren; am Abend zuvor war die Theater-Weihnachtsfeier.

Gemeinsam mit Colin, der noch Geschenke für seine Eltern und Dennis kaufen wollte, ging Ginny in das kleine Dorf. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, denn um 3 wollte Ginny wieder zurück im Schloss sein, da sie sich dann mit Blaise traf.

Zuerst besorgten sie im Honigtopf etwas Süßes für ihre Geschwister. Danach schlenderten sie umher auf der Suche nach einem Laden, wo man etwas für die Eltern kaufen konnte. In einem Gebraucht-Trödellädchen für alles Mögliche wurden sie schließlich fündig: Ginny fand für ihre Mutter ein Buch aus den jungen Jahren von Stanley dem Schönen und für ihren Vater eine Rolle, die Colin „Klebeband" nannte – was Muggel sich nicht alles einfallen ließen! Auch Colin wurde fündig. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie dann weiter.

„Weißt du schon, was du auf der Weihnachtsfeier anziehst?", fragte Colin. „Dennis hat mir davon erzählt."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht… ich habe nichts Ordentliches!"

„Dann lass uns doch einfach mal schauen!". Und schon zerrte er sie zu dem nächsten Laden: Moden für alle Anlässe.

„Colin! Nein!"

„Kein Widerspruch."

Und schon waren sie in dem Laden. Ginny war es ziemlich peinlich, mit einem Jungen einen Festumhang kaufen zu gehen.

„Machst du das mit Nancy genauso?", knurrte sie.

„Nein, Nancy geht freiwillig mit.", grinste er zurück. „Wir müssen ja nichts kaufen. Aber umsehen kann man sich doch!"

Ergeben seufzte Ginny. Wenn es denn sein musste…

Der Laden führte viele hübsche Sachen. Aber die meisten waren deutlich zu teuer! Gab es hier nichts Gebrauchtes? Auch Colin blickte sich suchend um. Tatsächlich! Dort hingen Umhänge aus zweiter Hand.

Leider sahen die meisten auch so aus. Doch dann entdeckte Ginny einen hübschen Grünton. Neugierig griff sie danach.

Es war ein sehr schlichtes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und einfarbig in einem dunklen Grün gehalten. Der Stoff war zwar weich, aber nichts Besonderes. Dennoch fand Ginny das Kleid sehr hübsch. Auch Colin sah hin.

„Hey, ich glaube, die Farbe würde dir stehen."

Also probierte sie es an. Als sie aus der Umkleidekabine trat, pfiff Colin anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Nicht schlecht. Es ist zwar wirklich schlicht, aber es betont deine schlanke Figur. Und die Farbe steht dir wirklich gut."

Ginny errötete dezent. „Aber ist es nicht zu teuer…"

Schnell suchte sie nach einem Preisschild. Da sagte die Verkäuferin:

„Ach, Sie interessieren sich für das Kleid? Das ist nicht teuer. Ich habe es schon lange, aber den meisten ist es zu schlicht, die wollen etwas Aufwändigeres. Deshalb habe ich es irgendwann zu den billigeren gebrauchten Sachen gehängt… es ist nicht teuer."

Tatsächlich, der Preis war wirklich bezahlbar. Trotzdem überlegte Ginny noch.

„Ach komm, nimm es mit!", gab Colin schließlich den Anstoß. „Die Farbe steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Also nickte sie und bezahlte.

Draußen auf der Straße war die Luft sehr erfrischend, nachdem sie doch eine ganze Weile in dem stickigen Laden gewesen waren.

„Puh, jetzt habe ich Hunger!", meinte Ginny. Colin nickte. „Geht mir genauso. Lass uns in die 3 Besen gehen."

Inzwischen war es kurz vor 12. Zum Glück war noch ein einzelner, kleiner Tisch frei. Sie quetschten sich zu ihm durch und setzten sich.

Sie waren noch nicht lange dort, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörten.

„Hi! Kann ich mich hierhin setzen? Woanders ist kein Platz mehr!"

Ginny stöhnte innerlich auf. Sarah!

„Na, was habt ihr heute so gemacht?". Sie grinste die beiden an, als wären sie seit Jahren die besten Freunde. Colin, der nichts gegen Sarah hatte, antwortete ihr höflich. Eine Weile unterhielten sich die 2, dann wandte Sarah das Wort an Ginny:

„Du hast ein Kleid gekauft? Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Hm."

Sie öffnete die Tüte und zog das Kleid heraus.

„Oh! Die Farbe ist wirklich schön.", sagte Sarah. Dann sah sie prüfend zwischen dem Kleid und Ginny hin und her. „Aber es ist ziemlich schlicht… warte mal!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas. Ginny wollte schon entsetzt protestieren, da bemerkte sie, wie sich der Stoff gewandelt hatte. Er hatte einen feinen Glanz bekommen – nicht aufdringlich, sondern hübsch.

„Wie… wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Hey, ich bin nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste.", grinste die andere. „Außerdem habe ich 3 ältere Cousinen, die haben mir einiges beigebracht."

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache. Ich mache das gerne… am liebsten würde ich später in die Modebranche gehen, aber meine Eltern wollen, dass ich etwas Vernünftiges lerne. Deshalb arbeite ich auch in der Schule so viel…"

Interessiert hatten die beiden Gryffindors zugehört. Sie waren zwar in einem Jahrgang, dennoch wussten sie so wenig übereinander. Beide hatten Sarah immer als arrogant eingeschätzt. Das war eine neue Seite an ihr, und sie war nicht schlecht… aber natürlich, es musste ja auch einen Grund gehabt haben, warum Ron etwas mit ihr angefangen hatte. Dumm war er nicht.

„Ich habe da eine Idee!", grinste in dem Moment Sarah wieder. „Ich könnte auch den Schnitt etwas verändern… wie gesagt, mir macht das Spaß und so könnte ich etwas praktische Übung bekommen."

Hm. Es konnte nur besser werden, oder? „Ok, wenn du magst."

Und schon zauberte Sarah eifrig weiter. Ginny hatte sie selten so fröhlich erlebt. Man konnte sich wirklich gut mit ihr unterhalten, wenn sie nicht ständig meckerte! Außerdem half es sicherlich, dass Sarah mal wieder ihr Können demonstrieren konnte… trotzdem, es musste wirklich schlimm sein, wenn die Eltern etwas anderes von einem erwarteten, als man selbst wollte… ihre eigenen waren da zum Glück unkompliziert.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Sarah fertig und gab Ginny lächelnd das Kleid zurück.

Bald darauf musste sich die Rothaarige jedoch schon wieder verabschieden, da sie schließlich in der Bibliothek mit Blaise verabredet war.

Als sie im Schloss ankam, war sie pitschnass vom Schnee. Schnell ging sie in ihren Schlafraum, um sich umzuziehen und die Tasche mit dem Kleid abzustellen. Dann ging sie in die Bibliothek.

Wie erwartet, war Blaise schon dort. Er saß da, in einem Buch lesend. Ginny setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„Hallo!". Durch den schönen Vormittag hatte sie gute Laune.

„Guten Tag."

Blaise dagegen anscheinend nicht. Seine Antwort kam kurz und emotionslos. Ginny seufzte innerlich. War etwas mit ihm?

Sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen seine Launen respektiert und sich daran gewöhnt. Nicht, dass sie alles verstanden hätte. Aber es war besser geworden. Nicht gut. Aber besser.

Um ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen, schlug sie ihren Text an der Stelle auf, an der sie in der letzten Woche gestoppt hatten.

„Wollen wir anfangen?", fragte sie.

„Ja."

Schweigend lasen sich beide den Text durch. Es war ein Gespräch zwischen Leonce und Valerio. Nach einer Weile sah Ginny auf:

„Was meint Valerio mit ‚So wollen wir Genies werden'? Die Antwort von Leonce klingt seltsam… er beschreibt eher einen Dichter als ein Genie."

„Dichter sind Genies. Oder halten sich für solche.", erklärte Blaise kurz.

„Also ist es wieder etwas gegen die Romantiker?"

„Ja."

Blaise war heute wirklich ausgesprochen kurz. Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter, dann reichte es Ginny.

„Sag mal, irgendetwas ist doch."

Er sah sie, wohl das erste Mal heute, direkt an. Dann blickte er wieder auf den Text. „Nein. Arbeite weiter, wir wollen irgendwann noch mit der Szene fertig werden."

Diese Slytherins! Ginny atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um nicht zu platzen. Dann sagte sie ruhig:

„Blaise Zabini, ich werde nicht weiter arbeiten, bis du mir nicht erklärt hast, was für ein Bumbelwy dir über den Fuß gelaufen ist. Hat es etwa etwas mit Tonks' Ankündigung gestern zu tun?"

Diese Idee war ihr spontan gekommen. Letzte Woche war er noch normal gewesen – na ja, so normal, wie ein Slytherin sein kann. Zwischendurch war nichts passiert, außer, dass Tonks gesagt hatte, sie würden eine Weihnachtsfeier machen. Lag es also daran?

„Ich dachte, wir wollten mit der Szene fertig werden?", fragte er kalt. „Wenn wir schon in der Theatergruppe nicht voran kommen, dann doch wenigstens hier."

Ungläubig sah Ginny den Slytherin an. Dann fiel es ihr auf.

„Ach, das ist dein Problem! Du denkst, wir kommen nicht voran mit dem Stück, weil wir Zeit für eine Weihnachtsfeier verwenden? Und das widerstrebt dem Perfektionisten in dir."

Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, war sich Ginny sicher, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Aber Blaise, überleg doch mal! Es ist wichtig, dass wir in der Theatergruppe uns gut verstehen. Man kann viel besser miteinander arbeiten, wenn man nicht ständig streitet. Außerdem kann man dann auf der Bühne auch viel besser miteinander agieren, weil man nicht so gehemmt ist. Es ist wirklich wichtig für die Gruppe, dass wir auch einfach mal nur Spaß miteinander haben… wie bei einer Weihnachtsfeier."

Während ihres kleinen Vortrages wanderte Blaise' eine Augenbraue Stück für Stück nach oben, wie als wolle er fragen ‚Denkst du das wirklich?'. Stattdessen sagte er einfach:

„Aha."

Ginny stöhnte innerlich. „Ja, und deshalb ist es auch wichtig, dass alle Mitglieder kommen.", hier sah sie ihn eindringlich an, „denn alle Mitglieder sind ein Teil der Theatergruppe. Ebenso, wie es wichtig ist, zu den Proben zu gehen, ist auch diese Weihnachtsfeier wichtig. Ganz oder gar nicht." Unbewusst benutzte sie einen der Leitsätze der meisten Slytherins. „Also, äh… bitte komm." Sie wurde rot. Ups. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie hatte nicht wirklich einen Slytherin um etwas gebeten? Oh nein… um abzulenken sprach sie schnell weiter.

„Also, äh, an welcher Stelle im Text waren wir?"

Ginny hoffte inständig, dass sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe allmählich wieder normalisierte. Also konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf ihren Text und bald diskutierte sie wieder mit Blaise. Er war immer noch kurz angebunden, wie sie innerlich seufzend bemerkte. Dann waren sie mit der Szene fertig.

Ginny stand auf. „Also, ich, äh, gehe dann mal."

Sie war immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Bis dann." Er nickte ihr zu.

„Tschüß." Sie ging aus der Bibliothek und in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ob er wohl zu der Weihnachtsfeier kommen würde?

_Anmerkungen: _

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Immanuel Kants Gedanken gehören ihm selbst. Falls etwas falsch wiedergegeben wurde oder nicht verständlich scheint, bitte sagt es mir. Ich bin keine Philosophie-Professorin… und da ich es nur sehr, sehr kurz darstellen wollte (um einiges aus dem Stück zu klären) kann es sein, dass es falsch rüberkommt. Nehmt das Ganze nicht als „perfekt", das ist es sicher nicht: Ginny und Blaise können ja auch mal Fehler machen ;-) _

_Bitte verzeiht, dass ich hier Kant reingebracht habe. Aber es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass sich Ginny und Blaise auch auf „intellektueller" Ebene näher kommen müssen – das ist jetzt wohl hinreichend geschehen…_

_Ansonsten: hui, danke für die Reviews! Cool, dass doch noch so viele die Story lesen alle Reviewer knuddel Die Story wird im Übrigen noch ca. 10 oder 12 Kapitel haben – ich habe zwar die Geschichte im Kopf, aber wie sich das ganze während des Schreibens entwickelt… mal sehen! Aber viele Reviews fördern das schnelle Weiterschreiben ;-) Erpressung! alle Leser knuddel_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 25 – Die Weihnachtsfeier**

Freitag! Ginny erwachte mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude. Heute Abend war die Weihnachtsfeier der Theatergruppe. Das würde sicher lustig werden. Wenn Tonks etwas plante, dann richtig!

Schon die ganze Woche hatte sich Ginny auf diesen Tag gefreut. Außerdem war sie neugierig, ob Blaise kommen würde. Sie hoffte es wirklich, aber was, wenn nicht?

Als sie in der großen Halle frühstückte, merkte sie, dass es viel lauter war als sonst. Die meisten Schüler erzählten freudig und laut, was sie in den Ferien machen würden. Am nächsten Morgen brachte der Hogwarts-Express die meisten nach Hause. Ginny würde, zusammen mit Hermine, Harry und Ron, nach Hause fahren und dort feiern. Sie freute sich bereits darauf. Nach einigen traurigen Weihnachtsfesten würde dieses wieder schön werden – das erste Weihnachtsfest nach dem Sturz Voldemorts.

Da es so kurz vor den Ferien war, waren auch die Lehrer heute etwas freundlicher gestimmt. So verging der Unterricht sehr schnell. Danach packte Ginny – am nächsten Morgen und heute Abend würde sie keine Zeit mehr haben.

Als sie fertig war, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr – und erschrak. Sie hatte nur noch 1 ½ Stunden bis sie unten in der Halle sein sollte. Es war halb 6! Und sie hatte sich noch nicht fertig gemacht.

Schnell rannte sie in den Waschraum. Sie musste sich doch noch ihre Haare waschen… und eine Frisur machen… und ihr Kleid anziehen… ob sie sich etwas schminken sollte? Eigentlich schminkte sie sich nicht, aber es wirkte erwachsener.

Während sie noch so überlegte, stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und säuberte sich und ihre Haare. Jaja, das Haarewaschen. Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie oft sie sich in den letzten Monaten den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, ob sie es machen sollte oder nicht. Heute jedenfalls war sicher ein Anlass, saubere Haare zu haben. Tonks hatte schließlich gesagt, sie sollten sich gut anziehen.

Nach dem Duschen trocknete sie sich die Haare etwas mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch, ließ sie jedoch noch etwas feucht, da sie sie so besser frisieren konnte. Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie am heutigen Abend offen zu tragen. Oder doch nicht? Ach, das war so schwierig zu entscheiden! In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Hallo?"

Ein jüngeres Mädchen trat ein. Es war Natalie McDonald, eine Gryffindor im gleichen Jahrgang wie Dennis, der jüngere Bruder von Colin.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny überrascht. Normalerweise hatte jeder Jahrgang seine eigenen Waschräume.

„Peeves hat unsere Duschen unter Wasser gesetzt. Könnte ich vielleicht bei euch duschen?", fragte Natalie.

„Ja, klar."

Das Mädchen schlüpfte in den Raum und ging unter eine der Duschen. Dabei erzählte sie:

„Kräuterkunde war heute so anstrengend, wir mussten einige Pflanzen umtopfen und die haben sich gewehrt. Deshalb wollte ich gerne noch vor dem Abendessen duschen. Was machst du um diese Zeit hier?"

„Ach, ich…"

„Ach so, ist heute nicht die Weihnachtsfeier der Theatergruppe?" Neugierig steckte das Mädchen den Kopf aus der Dusche. „Dennis hat davon erzählt."

„Äh, ja, genau."

Natalie trocknete sich inzwischen ab. „Das wird sicher lustig. Ach, ich beneide dich fast, in der Theatergruppe sind einige richtig süße Jungs." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ginny lachte. Das Mädchen war ihr sympathisch. Sie war sehr offen und sagte, was sie dachte.

„Weißt du schon, was du anziehst?", fragte sie jetzt.

„Hm, ja. Aber mit meiner Frisur bin ich noch nicht zufrieden." Missmutig starrte Ginny in den Spiegel.

„Oh, darf ich mal versuchen? Ich hab da so eine Idee…"

„Wenn du denkst?"

„Meiner jüngeren Schwester habe ich auch immer die Haare gemacht. Sie ist jetzt in der dritten Klasse, in Hufflepuff."

Unbefangen plauderten die Mädchen weiter, bis Natalie schließlich sagte: „So! Fertig. Du kannst in den Spiegel schauen."

Neugierig betrachtete sich Ginny.

„Das… das sieht toll aus!"

Natalie hatte ihr zwei französische Zöpfe geflochten, die so über ihren Kopf verliefen, dass es aussah wie eine Krone. Hinter dem Kopf liefen sie zusammen und waren ab der Stelle nicht weiter geflochten. Die restlichen Haare fielen ihr leicht gelockt offen über die Schultern. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs hatte Natalie dafür gesorgt, dass die Frisur hielt.

„Ich danke dir! Das ist wirklich hübsch.", lächelte Ginny.

„Oh, bitte, gern geschehen. Es macht mir Spaß, neue Frisuren auszuprobieren."

Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich. Jetzt musste Ginny nur noch das Kleid anziehen. Sie hatte sich gegen Make-up entschieden. Die Frisur und das Kleid waren raffiniert genug.

Vorsichtig zog sie es an. Dann stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel.

Das Dunkelgrün stand ihr wirklich hervorragend. Der leuchte, seidige Glanz ließ das Kleid dazu edel aussehen. Es wirkte wirklich erwachsen… was ihre Mutter wohl denken würde, wenn sie sie so sehen würde?

Das Kleid hatte schmale Träger an den Schultern, ansonsten war es ärmellos. Vorne lief der Ausschnitt spitz zu – nicht zu tief, aber durchaus hübsch. Ebenso hinten. Nach unten hin fiel das Kleid in sanften Wellen, die ihre Beine umspielten. Es war lang, fast bis zum Boden. Zum Glück hatte Ginny dazu passende, schwarze Riemchen-Sandalen.

Alles in allem, dachte sie sich, konnte sie sich wirklich sehen lassen.

Inzwischen war es nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis 7 Uhr. Sie ging los, um rechtzeitig in der Großen Halle einzutreffen.

Als sie unten ankam, waren bereits einige weitere Mitglieder der Theatergruppe dort. Mary und Claire winkten ihr zu. Sie hatten hübsche Kleider an, in hell- und dunkelrot. Die meisten anwesenden Jungen hatten sich für eine Festrobe entschieden. Alles in allem sahen sie wirklich gut aus. Justin hatte sich für eine blaue Festrobe entschieden, Hannah neben ihm für ein oranges Kleid. Im Gegensatz zum Einheits-Schwarz war es also an diesem Abend wirklich bunt.

Suchend sah Ginny sich um. Hm, wo war Blaise? Sie merkte, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihr breit machte. Er würde also doch nicht kommen…

Da hörte sie Schritte, die von der Treppe, die aus dem Kerker heraus führte, zu kommen schienen. Ja, die Schritt kamen näher. Und dann sah sie es: die drei Slytherins tauchten auf.

Alle 3 hatten Schwarz an: der Fünftklässler eine einfache, jedoch teuer aussehende Festrobe; Diamante ein schwarzes, raffiniert geschnittenes und edles Kleid; und auch Blaise trug eine schwarze Festrobe.

Die drei waren die Letzten gewesen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Tonks. Aber auch diese tauchte kurz darauf auf.

„Hallo meine Lieben! Jetzt wird gefeiert.". Sie lachte in die Runde. „Und weil das in der Großen Halle nur schwer geht, habe ich einen anderen Raum besorgt. Folgt mir einfach."

Neugierig gingen die Schüler hinter ihr her. Tonks führte sie in den fünften Stock, dann einige Gänge und Korridore entlang.

„Hier ist es!"

Sie standen vor dem Raum der Wünsche, wie Ginny verwundert bemerkte. Natürlich, das war die Idee! Hier konnte man wirklich gut feiern. Wie der Raum wohl heute dekoriert war…?

Tonks ging voraus, die Schüler folgten ihr und traten ein.

Der Raum der Wünsche sah toll aus. Es standen Sofas und Sessel herum, alles in den Farben rot und grün, ein dicker, flauschiger Teppich lag und auch einige Knabbereien und Getränke standen dort. In der Mitte des Raumes war Platz: dort war anscheinend eine Tanzfläche. Außerdem waren einige Nischen im Raum, wo auch Sofas standen. Dort konnte man sich gemütlich und ungestört hinsetzen, wenn man sich mal ausruhen wollte.

Die Schüler besahen sich alles begeistert. Tonks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Auch Ginny grinste. Das war toll!

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Decke. Oh, nein… Doch. Dort hingen an einigen Stellen Misteln. So, wie es Weihnachtstradition war…

Die Schüler verteilten sich nun auf die zentral stehenden Sessel und Sofas. Auf ein Schnipsen von Tonks hin erschienen kleine Tischchen, auf denen einiges Leckeres lag.

Ginny hatte sich zu Dennis gesetzt. Auch Finn kam hierhin. Hannah und Justin saßen ganz in der Nähe. Es gab nicht die strenge Häusersitzordnung, wie man es erwarten könnte. Alle saßen durcheinander und griffen ordentlich zu. Nur die Slytherins waren etwas abseits.

Man lachte und redete, erzählte und spaßte. Irgendwann waren alle satt. Tonks stand auf, um eine kleine Rede zu halten.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid. Wir haben in den letzten Monaten einiges zusammen geschafft – jetzt haben wir es uns verdient, zu feiern, denke ich! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß!"

Es war eine kurze Rede, die zeigte, dass Tonks selber lieber feiern wollte als lange Reden zu schwingen. Musik setzte ein, kaum dass sie das letzte Wort gehört hatte. Auch die Musik war typisch: laut, schnell, lustig. Schnell füllte sich die Tanzfläche.

Auch Ginny tanzte mit. Auf der Tanzfläche war, trotz der wenigen Mitglieder der Theater-AG, ein ziemliches Durcheinander. So kam es, dass sie auf einmal vor Justin stand. Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an. Und… er lächelte tatsächlich zurück. Dann fragte er: „Wollen wir Tanzen?"

Ginny nickte. Er war ihr also nicht mehr böse?

In diesem Moment setzte jedoch plötzlich langsame Musik ein. Ginny errötete. Wieso gerade jetzt? Aber sie hatte gesagt, dass sie mit Justin tanzen würde. Sie trat ein Stück an ihn heran. Verlegen sah auch er sie an, aber auch er ging ein Stück auf sie zu. Er legte einen Arm um sie und fasste sie mit der anderen Hand bei der Hand. Langsam begannen sie, sich zum Takt zu bewegen.

Zum Glück hatte Percy ihr bereits vor einigen Jahren das Tanzen beigebracht. Sie erinnerte sich daran – damals war sie noch nicht auf Hogwarts gewesen. Zum Glück konnte sie es noch.

Justin war außerdem ein recht guter Partner. Es machte Spaß, mit ihm zu tanzen. Nur einmal trat er ihr fast auf den Fuß, entschuldigte sich aber sofort.

Bald war das Lied vorbei. Ginny war jetzt warm, sie wollte etwas trinken gehen. Auf dem Weg zurück von der Tanzfläche sah sie am Rand plötzlich Blaise und Diamante. Auch die beiden hatten anscheinend miteinander getanzt. Diamante deutete gerade über sich. Ginny sah dorthin: eine Mistel!

Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter. Blaise würde doch nicht… oder… auch Blaise sah über sich. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Mistel erkannte, war undeutbar. Er wirkte verschlossen wie eh und je.

Doch dann beugte er sich vor. Und gab Diamante einen Kuss, direkt auf ihren Mund.

Unfähig, weiter zu gehen, starrte Ginny die beiden an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… natürlich, er hatte sie nur wegen der Mistel geküsst, aber dennoch… war es wirklich wegen der Mistel?

Mist, sie konnte hier nicht stehen bleiben, das war auffällig. Ginny zwang sich, weiter zu gehen und sich ein Butterbier zu nehmen. In einem Zug war der Becher leer. Sie nahm sich einen weiteren Becher. Auch dieser war rasch geleert.

Auf Tanzen hatte sie jetzt keine große Lust mehr. Sie setzte sich neben den Tisch mit den Knabbereien und aß lustlos einige Feuerdrachen. Verdammt, warum brachte dieser Kerl sie immer wieder so durcheinander?

Irgendwann kam jemand auf sie zu. Es war Finn.

„Hallo!", sagte die Kleine.

„Hi.", antwortete Ginny.

„Es ist lustig, oder? Ich finde, Tonks hat das toll organisiert.". Finn ließ sich in den Sessel neben Ginny plumpsen.

„Hm."

„Warum sitzt du hier so rum?"

„Ach, weiß nicht."

„Na dann kannst du ja auch tanzen! Kommst du mit? Mit mir wollte nämlich gerade niemand mehr tanzen…"

Die Kleine sah sie mit einem so drolligen Blick an, dass Ginny lächeln musste.

„Na gut, ich komme mit."

Vergnügt hopste Finn los, Ginny folgte ihr. Es lief wieder schnellere Musik und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Mädchen ausgelassen tanzten. Finn war sehr quirlig und sprang mehr, als dass sie tanzte. Ginny machte mit.

Allerdings war das sehr anstrengend, so dass sie nach einer Weile meinte:

„Puh, Finn, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich setze mich etwas hin, ok?"

Die Jüngere nickte, und so ging Ginny von der Tanzfläche.

Sie wollte etwas Ruhe haben. Dafür geeignet wäre eine der Nischen. Zielstrebig ging sie auf eine im Schatten liegende Nische zu. Hier würde sie niemand sehen und sie hätte eine Weile Zeit zum Nachdenken…

„Blaise!"

Ginny hatte aber auch ein Pech. Gerade in der Nische, wo sie hin wollte, saß schon jemand. Mist, zurückgehen konnte sie nun nicht mehr – das würde zu seltsam aussehen.

„Hallo", grüßte Blaise sie. Er sah sie nicht an, wirkte aber auch nicht so, als ob er sich von ihr gestört fühlen würde.

‚Ich habe keinen Grund, vor ihm zu flüchten.', sagte sich Ginny und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt bequem hingefläzt, aber das war ja leider nicht möglich – schließlich hatte sie ein Kleid an.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte sie also, bemüht, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen.

„Es ist ansprechend. Professor Tonks hat sich sicherlich viel Mühe gegeben."

Er klang geschraubt, aber etwas aufgeschlossener als sonst.

„Ja. Es ist recht weihnachtlich."

„Weihnachten wird lediglich aus Tradition gefeiert. Traditionen sollte man wahren – aber einiges ist dennoch lächerlich."  
Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu den Misteln. Ginny bemerkte, dass er schon wieder diesen ‚Slytherin-Blick' bekam, dieses ‚Ich-werde-gleich-jemanden-fressen' und wechselte daher schnell das Thema.

„Mit dem ersten Akt sind wir jetzt durch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wie es geplant war. Nach den Ferien beginnen wir mit dem zweiten."

„Das wird sicherlich interessant."

„Wird es."

Ginny setzte wieder an:

„Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie sich manche in der kurzen Zeit gesteigert haben, du nicht? Finn zum Beispiel."

„Du meinst Perzephona?". Argh, warum mussten Slytherins immer so überkorrekt sein?

„Äh, ja.", antwortete Ginny.

„Ja, das hat sie tatsächlich. Sie ist dennoch nicht gut."

„Aber sie gibt sich Mühe."

Es war kurz ruhig. Ginny merkte, dass es in dem Raum äußerst warm war. Sie sah Blaise an. Auch er schien zu schwitzen – natürlich, seine Robe war recht warm.

„Schwitzt du nicht?", rutschte es ihr heraus. Blaise sah sie erstaunt an. „Äh, ich meine… hier ist es warm… und du kannst ja deine Robe auch ausziehen, so förmlich ist es hier ja nicht."

Sie wurde rot. Was stotterte sie da eigentlich zusammen?

Kurz darauf erhob sich Blaise. „Ich werde etwas nach draußen gehen."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Typisch Slytherin. Ihm war wirklich warm. Und jetzt wollte er sie hier einfach so sitzen lassen?

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

Überrascht drehte sich Blaise um.

„Die Luft hier ist wirklich stickig."

Ginny war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. Sie hatte einfach ihren Mut zusammen genommen und ihn gefragt. Was wollte er auch wieder so eine Einzelgänger-Show abziehen?

Mit undurchschaubarer Miene antwortete Blaise: „Wenn du denkst.", und ging los. Schnell ging Ginny hinterher.

Unbemerkt gingen sie aus dem Raum und weiter durch das nächtliche Hogwarts. Blaise ging in Richtung des Astronomie-Turmes, wie Ginny bald erkannte. Natürlich, der war nicht weit weg, außerdem gab es dort frische Luft. Auf dem Astronomie-Turm war eine Plattform, wo die Schüler manchmal saßen um die Sterne zu beobachten. Anscheinend wollte Blaise auch jetzt dorthin.

Der Weg war nur kurz, sie waren bald dort und traten hinaus in die kühle Winterluft. Unbewusst atmete Ginny tief ein. Wie gut das tat, nach der Zeit in dem stickigen Raum!

Eine Weile standen sie ruhig da. Man konnte lediglich einige Sterne erkennen, da die Wolken viele verdeckten. Dennoch war es schön, über die winterliche Landschaft von Hogwarts zu schauen. Blaise blickte in die Ferne.

Nach einer Weile sagte Ginny:

„Es ist schön hier."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch hatte Blaise es gehört. Er sah sie an. Sie wurde rot.

„Ich meine", fuhr sie fort, „die frische Luft und so… und die Landschaft. Mir gefällt das."

Wieder war es ruhig. Ginny dachte nach. Morgen würde sie ihn für 2 Wochen nicht sehen. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich. Außerdem machte sie die dunkle, beschneite Landschaft melancholisch. So konnte sie später selbst nicht mehr sagen, wie es kam, dass ihr plötzlich die Wort heraus rutschten:

„Es gefällt mir auch, dass du hier bist."

Oh nein. War ihr die frische Luft doch nicht bekommen? Sie wurde über und über rot und wandte sich von Blaise ab. „Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie.

Es blieb ruhig. Fast dachte sie, Blaise sei gegangen. Ohne dass sie es steuern konnte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Was musste sie auch so einen Mist daher reden?

Ein eiskalter Windhauch ließ sie frösteln. Sie hatte nur das dünne Kleid an.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie etwas Warmes um ihre Schultern gelegt wurde. War das etwa…?

Er hatte es schon einmal gemacht. Er hatte ihr schon einmal seinen Umhang umgelegt, damit sie nicht fror. War er also doch noch hier?

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun.", flüsterte eine Stimme nahe bei ihrem Ohr.

Blaise. Er war es wirklich. Er stand hinter ihr. Und er hatte ihr nicht seinen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt, er war einfach so nah zu ihr getreten, dass seine Robe sie berührte. Sie hielt den Atem an. Wenn sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück treten würde, würde sie ihn berühren. Ob sie…?

Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich etwas zurück. Blaise trat nicht weg, er blieb stehen. Ginny lehnte jetzt an ihm.

Er bewegte sich etwas. Kurz dachte Ginny, sie sei zu weit gegangen, da legten sich seine Arme von hinten um sie und zogen sie noch etwas näher heran.

Eine Weile standen sie so da. Er an ihrem Rücken, hielt sie von hinten umarmt. Ginny legte ihre Hand auf seine. Seine Hände waren warm. Er nahm die ihre zwischen seine. Sie bemerkte, wie er vorsichtig mit dem Daumen darüber strich, unsicher, fast fragend. Ein Slytherin und unsicher? Lag es vielleicht an der Nacht, daran, dass sie allein und ungestört waren? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie auch diese neue Seite an ihm mochte. Ihr Herz klopfte inzwischen so laut, dass sie meinte, es würde bald zerspringen. Auch sie war unsicher. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um.

Sie sah ihm nun ins Gesicht. Er hielt sie immer noch umarmt. Ginny war so nah bei ihm, dass sie seinen persönlichen Duft riechen konnte. Sie mochte das. Sie mochte _ihn_.

Blaise' Augen sahen sie an. Langsam näherte sie ihr Gesicht seinem noch mehr. Auch er bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie berührten sich nun fast. Ginny hob da Kopf. Sie bemerkte, dass Blaise eine Hand etwas von ihrem Rücken weg und höher geschoben hatte. Sie lag nun in ihrem Nacken.

Ihre Nasen berührten sich nun. Noch einmal blickte Ginny in seine Augen, die einen Ausdruck angenommen hatten, den sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie seine Lippen ihre sanft berührten.

Viel zu schnell war der Kuss vorbei. Ginny öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Blaise hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der nur als „unsicher" bezeichnet werden konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Und sie konnte es kaum glauben – er lächelte zurück. Es war nur ein kleines Lächeln, aber was will man von einem Slytherin erwarten? Sie legte ihm nun ihrerseits ihre Arme um den Nacken und zog ihn sanft etwas näher. Wieder schloss sie die Augen.

Er küsste sie. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Mund auf ihren. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen. Anscheinend verstand er sie. Vorsichtig stupste seine Zungenspitze an ihre Lippen.

Sein Kuss war unerwartet zärtlich. Sie hielten sich weiterhin umarmt. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Wir sollten reingehen.", murmelte Blaise. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Benommen nickte Ginny. Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung und gingen schweigend zurück in das Schloss.

Inzwischen war es dunkel und sie mussten sicherlich in ihre Schlafsäle. Aber Ginny wollte noch nicht weg. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wurden sie sowieso noch lange keinen Schlaf finden lassen. Es war so surreal. Gerade hatte sie Blaise geküsst…

„Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?", fragte sie. Sie wollte jetzt noch nicht von ihm weg. Zögernd trat sie einen kleinen Schritt und ihn zu. Er antwortete:

„Ja."

„Also sehen wir uns erst in 2 Wochen wieder.", bemerkte Ginny.

Blaise nickte. Er hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufgesetzt, wie Ginny erschreckt bemerkte. Sie versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern:

„Aber Weihnachten ist doch auch schön."

„Nein.". Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder einen harten Zug angenommen. Er wirkte so anders als der junge Mann, den sie noch vor wenigen Minuten geküsst hatte.

„Mit der Familie zusammen sein ist doch immer toll.", erklärte sie verständnislos.

Damit hatte sie ihn jetzt wohl endgültig verärgert.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

Verdammt, wieso verhielt er sich jetzt wieder so? Sie hasste diese Stimmungswechsel. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie miteinander stritten. Sie wollte einfach nur von ihm in den Arm genommen werden. Stattdessen sah er sie hart an. Ginny sagte mit brechender Stimme:

„Warum glaubt ihr Slytherins eigentlich immer, dass alle euch etwas Böses wollen? Muggel, die anderen Häuser, selbst in der Familie seit ihr nicht glücklich…"

Es war eine Verallgemeinerung, das wusste sie. Es war ungerecht. Aber sie war im Moment einfach so enttäuscht, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Die Worte sprudelten einfach aus ihr heraus.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Der Blick, mit dem Blaise sie jetzt ansah, konnte nur als Verachtung bezeichnet werden.

„Das denkst du also von mir? Und ihr Gryffindors seid ach-so-toll? Du hörst ja noch nicht einmal zu… ohne meine Geschichte zu kennen, verurteilst du mich einfach. Wie kannst du das wagen und gleichzeitig behaupten, ehrlich und fair zu sein? Wie kannst du dir anmaßen, über alle anderen urteilen zu können?"

Verstört sah Ginny ihn an. Er sprach leise, gefährlich. Von dem warmen Gefühl in seinen Augen war nichts mehr übrig.

„Virginia Weasley, ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich bin zu den Treffen mit dir, weil ich dachte, du seiest anders und würdest nicht nur ‚Slytherin' und ‚Gryffindor' sehen. Ich dachte, wir könnten wirklich etwas herausfinden für das Theaterstück. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Einmal habe ich wegen dir sogar Diamante versetzt."

‚Deshalb kam er also das eine Mal zu spät.', dachte Ginny. Aber Blaise redete noch weiter. Normalerweise war er nicht so offen. Er musste wirklich unglaublich wütend sein – oder enttäuscht und verletzt…

„Und heute Abend dachte ich sogar, du seiest mehr für mich. Ich habe es bemerkt, als ich Diamante wegen der Misteln küsste. Ich bildete mir wirklich ein, jetzt lieber dich an ihrer Stelle zu haben. Ich bildete mir ein, du seiest anders."

Ginny liefen nun die Tränen über die Wangen. Alles hatte sie vermasselt – alles.

„Aber… warum?", fragte sie leise.

Er blickte sie gefährlich an. „Warum was?"

„Warum… bist du manchmal so…"

„Ach, jetzt willst du das wissen? Ich dachte, du wüsstest es schon längst. Oder du glaubst, es zu wissen, habe ich Recht? Weil ich aus einer dunklen, schwarzmagischen Familie komme. Das ist es doch, was du denkst. Nun, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich stamme aus einer ganz normalen Familie."

„Aber du hasst Muggel…"

Es war ihr einfach so heraus gerutscht. Sie sah ihn an.

„Weil die Muggel mit ihren Erfindungen meine Familie zerstört haben. Das erschrickt dich, nicht wahr? Das hast du nicht erwartet.", er sah sie giftig an, „Du hast ja nie gefragt! Du hast einfach deine Schlüsse gezogen."

„Hättest du geantwortet?", schluchzte Ginny. Er blieb still, dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte das Mädchen. „Bitte. Erzähle es… ich würde es gerne verstehen."

Blaise drehte sich um. Dann schmiss er ihr die Worte hin: „Ich hatte eine ältere Schwester, Vivianne. Sie war fast 10 Jahre älter als ich, dennoch mochten wir uns sehr. Als ich 8 war, war sie bereits ausgezogen. Sie wollte uns am Weihnachtsabend besuchen. Doch sie kam nie an. Ein Muggelautofahrer hatte sie überfahren. Danach hatte er sie liegen lassen, sodass sie verblutete. Daher bin ich auch in Hogwarts – in Beauxbatons wäre die Erinnerung an sie zu stark gewesen, da alle sie dort kannten."

Geschockt starrte Ginny ihn an. Daher hasste er also Weihnachten… es musste ihn immer an den Tod seiner Schwester erinnern. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er seit dieser Zeit kein schönes Weihnachtsfest mehr mit der Familie verbracht hatte.

„Aber was erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?", fuhr er fort. „Du bist doch auch nicht anders, als die anderen. Du weißt nichts über mich. Nichts! Und bildest dir ein, urteilen zu können. Wie konnte ich mir nur einbilden, du seiest anders? Wahrscheinlich bist du auch nur hinter dem Geld meiner Familie her. Oder dem Namen. Du bist genau so, wie alle anderen."

Ein letztes Mal sah er sie böse an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Stumm und gebrochen starrte Ginny hinter ihm her. Wie konnte er ihr so etwas vorwerfen? Aber… wie hatte sie ihn so verurteilen können?

Mühsam ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort sank sie auf ihr Bett. Kaum lag sie, kam ein lauter Schluchzer aus ihrer Kehle. Gerade noch schaffte sie es, einen Lärmschutzzauber zu sprechen, dann brach sie endgültig zusammen und weinte, bis das Kissen nass war. Wie konnte das nur geschehen… und wie er sie angesehen hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass dieser Streit wieder gut zu machen war. Erst sehr spät schlief sie irgendwann mit verquollenen Augen und nassem Gesicht vor Erschöpfung ein. Wie konnte das nur passieren...

Irgendwann wachte sie unruhig wieder auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben. Dann fiel es ihr ein: die Alte aus Hogsmead. War das gemeint gewesen? „Zu einer Zeit, in der grüne Zweige, welche nie zu Bäumen gehörten, unter zugemauertem Himmel hängen" – damit waren die Misteln gemeint gewesen, also Weihnachten. Das war also das Unglück, von dem die Alte gesprochen hatte…

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Ok, bitte bringt mich nicht um. Einige wussten ja schon, dass Weihnachten ein ‚Unglück' passiert. Ähm… aber ich hoffe, das vorher hat euch gefallen – es war unglaublich schwer zu schreiben… schreibt mir einfach mal eure Meinung! (REVIEW! REVIEW! ;-))_

_Ansonsten: es kommen ja noch einige Kapitel ;-) _

_DANKE an: Fan, Gracia, sweetlittleGinny, littleginny, LookLove, one-winged, MoonyTatze, crazylolly14, Tuniwell, jane.rBlack, bunnylein, noname89 und schokomilchriegel!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 26 – Im Kreis der Familie**

Fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Das war das Erste, was Ginny an diesem Morgen merkte, als sie aufwachte. Grausame, stechende, einfach schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Nur mühsam wurde sie wach. Das Lärmen der anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal weckte sie jedoch endgültig.

„Hey, Ginny, du Schlafmütze, willst du nicht langsam aufstehen? Der Zug nach Kingscross fährt in 1 ½ Stunden!"

Josephine, ein schlichtes blondes Mädchen, hatte die Vorhänge zu ihrem Bett aufgezogen.

Argh, das Licht war viel zu hell. Ginny vergrub den Kopf wieder in den Kissen. „Ich will nicht." Sie hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen, und das wenige, was sie geschlafen hatte, war unruhig gewesen. Sie hatte viel von Blaise geträumt… shit, sie hatten sich gestern geküsst… und danach gestritten. Ginny stöhnte, als sie daran zurück dachte. Das war doch alles nicht wahr...

Und heute sollte sie nach Hause fahren und mit ihrer Familie fröhliche Weihnachten feiern? Dabei war ihr zum Heulen zumute. Aber hoffentlich würde sie das wenigstens etwas ablenken.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich aufstehen.", nahm sie sich vor. „…Ich brauch nen Kaffee." Erst der Gedanke an dieses köstliche schwarze Getränk, das sie hoffentlich in der Großen Halle bekommen würde, trieb sie endlich aus den Federn.

Der Gryffindor-Tisch war heute mal wieder besonders laut. Viele extrovertierte Schüler waren in diesem Haus, sodass es fast immer laut war, aber so kurz vor den Ferien war das Haus der Löwen wirklich besonders schwer zu ertragen. Vor allem wenn man Kopfschmerzen hatte…

Zombiegleich saß Ginny vor ihrer Tasse Kaffee, konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten und wollte es auch gar nicht, da sie Angst hatte, sonst anfangen müssen zu weinen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch!"

Colin. Irgendwo am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm Ginny war, wie sich ihr Freund neben sie setzte.

„'N Morgen", grunzte sie. ‚Wenn das so weiter geht, merkt gleich jeder, dass es mir noch gut geht. Ich muss freundlicher sein.' Sie versuchte also Colin anzulächeln. Der schreckte zurück.

„Ist irgendetwas mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade in eine Zwiebel gebissen."

Geknickt sah Ginny wieder in ihre Tasse. Es half ja alles nichts. Man sah es ihr an… dass sie einen schlechten Morgen hatte… dass sie einen schlechten Abend gehabt hatte… dass sie Liebeskummer hatte.

„Ich muss noch packen.", nuschelte sie also und verschwand vom Gryffindor-Tisch. Glücklicherweise waren alle viel zu sehr mit ihrer Ferienplanung beschäftigt, als dass sie ihr groß Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hätten. Na ja, fast alle. Nach ca. 5 Minuten merkte Ginny, dass ihr jemand folgte. Kurz darauf hatte Colin sie eingeholt.

„Hey, Kleine, was ist mit dir?" Er sah sie besorgt an. „Habt ihr gestern zu lange gefeiert?"

Jetzt füllten sich Ginnys Augen doch mit Tränen. Unwirsch wandte sie den Kopf ab. Hoffentlich würde Colin, die Labertasche verstehen, dass sie darüber nicht reden wollte.

Plötzlich packte er sie am Arm. Sie wollte sich schon losreißen, als er sie plötzlich an sich zog und einfach umarmte.

„Es ist wegen Blaise, nicht wahr? Ach komm, es lohnt sich nicht sich darüber aufzuregen.", flüsterte er.

Jetzt begann Ginny wirklich zu weinen. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da, er hielt sie einfach im Arm und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte wie „Alles wird gut" ins Ohr, während sie sich langsam wieder fing. Schließlich holte sie ein Taschentuch hervor, schnäuzte sich und meinte: „Jetzt müssen wir aber zum Zug."

Zaghaft lächelte Colin sie an. Er hatte nicht gefragt, was geschehen war. Er hatte einfach nur erkannt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Ist es ok? Du kannst mir in den Ferien immer eulen."

„Davon wirst du mich kaum abhalten können.". Sie lächelte wieder etwas. Hey, immerhin waren Ferien, oder? Man musste das Positive sehen…

Als sie zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gingen, meinte Ginny schließlich leise: „Danke.". Colin lächelte sie an.

Die Reise zurück im Hogwarts-Express verlief ereignislos. Ron war laut wie immer und spielte mit Harry und den anderen viele Runden „Snap explodes" und auch Hermine war fröhlich, aber auch etwas besorgt, weil „Ich muss so viel für die Schule in den Ferien machen! Und ihr beide solltet auch anfangen zu lernen, schließlich machen wir dieses Jahr unseren ABSCHLUSS". Ginny musste grinsen, wenn sie ihre Freundin so erlebte. Hermine ging es wirklich wieder besser, sie war fast die Alte. Ja, ihre Freunde lenkten Ginny wirklich von ihrem Liebeskummer ab.

Ebenso war es in den folgenden Ferientagen, die mit Schneeballschlachten, Hausaufgaben (auf Hermines Wunsch) und Quidditch vorbei gingen. Einen Tag waren sie in der Winkelgasse, noch fehlende Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen. Kurz überlegte sich Ginny, ob sie Blaise etwas zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Sie hatte sich schon dagegen entschieden, als sie an einem neuen Laden vorbei kamen: hier wurden verschiedene Tee- und Kaffeesorten aus aller Welt angeboten. „Komm, da müssen wir rein!", meinte Hermine, die ein großer Tee-Fan war. Neugierig sahen die Mädchen sich um. Da entdeckte Ginny es: Kaffee, den man auch mit kaltem Wasser aufgießen konnte, der sich selbstständig erwärmte. ‚Das wäre das perfekte für Blaise', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Dann könnte er sich auch in den Pausen schnell einen Kaffee machen.' Aber sollte sie ihm etwas schenken? Schließlich hatten sie sich gestritten… ‚Aber wir müssen immer noch als Leonce und Lena zusammen auf der Bühne stehen. Vielleicht wäre es ein erster Schritt zu einer Versöhnung? Oder wenigstens zu einem Waffenstillstand?' Kurz entschlossen nahm sie eine Packung mit. Auch Hermine sah hochzufrieden aus, als sie aus dem Geschäft traten.

Heiligabend machte Molly Weasley ein richtiges Festessen. Auch Fred und George waren gekommen: „Zu Hause ist es doch am schönsten", meinten beide mit vollem Mund. Später spielten sie mit „Snap explodes". Der Abend wurde lang, erst spät kam Ginny in ihr Bett. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke hatte sie alle losgeschickt: kleine Aufmerksamkeiten für die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal, ein Buch für Colin und natürlich der Kaffee für Blaise…

Weihnachtsmorgen! Ginny wurde von lauten Rufen aus dem Nachbarzimmer, wo die Jungen schliefen, geweckt. Harry und Ron hatten wohl schon angefangen auszupacken. Aus dem anderen Bett grinste Hermine sie müde an: „Die werden wohl nie erwachsen…"

Aber da sie nun wach waren, konnten sie auch auspacken.

Ginny fand den üblichen Weasley-Pullover und andere Aufmerksamkeiten von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. Hermine hatte ihr natürlich ein Buch geschenkt, von Colin kamen Teelichter mit Kaffeegeruch („Damit du keine Entzugserscheinungen bekommst. Fröhliche Weihnachten!"), Ron und Harry hatte ihr eine schön warme, dunkelgrüne Mütze geschenkt, und allerlei anderes fand sie in dem Geschenkehaufen.

Noch ein Päckchen war übrig. Ginny öffnete es. Es war eine elegante, schwarze Tasse. Eine Karte war nicht dabei. Verwundert betrachtete Ginny das Geschenk. Die Tasse war wirklich hübsch. Aber woher kam sie? Sie beschloss, beim Frühstück zu fragen.

„Hat mir einer von euch diese Tasse geschenkt?"

Die übrigen Familienmitglieder schüttelten den Kopf. Nun gut. Als Ginny allerdings Orangensaft eingießen wollte…

„Iiieh!"

Die Tasse hatte den Saft einfach wieder ausgespuckt. Fred und George schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

„Also ist sie doch von euch?"

„Nein, aber die Idee ist gut."

Auch Kakao brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Ginny beschloss, noch einen letzten Versuch zu wagen: Kaffee.

Vorsichtig goss sie das Getränk ein. ‚Hey, die Farbe des Kaffees passt perfekt zur Farbe der Tasse.' Und tatsächlich: der Kaffee blieb drin. Es war also eine echte ‚Kaffeetasse'.

Später in ihrem Zimmer dachte Ginny nach, wer ihr wohl ein solches Geschenk machen würde: eine exzentrische Tasse. Das konnte nur von einer exzentrischen Person kommen. Moment mal… etwa Blaise?

Die Ferien vergingen. Ginny hatte nicht herausgefunden, von wem die Tasse war. Allzu schnell war es wieder Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Jetzt würde die Schule wieder anfangen, das schreckliche zweite Schuljahresdrittel, wo die guten Vorsätze von Schuljahresbeginn längst vergessen waren und auch noch kein Ende abzusehen war, wo die Prüfungen gleichzeitig so nah und dennoch so fern erschienen, wo es dunkel war und eigentlich niemand Lust hatte zu arbeiten. Lag es am Winter? Die Landschaft, die am Hogwarts-Express vorbei zog, erschien Ginny trist und kahl. Sie hatte keine Lust auf die Schule, noch nicht einmal das Theaterspielen konnte sie reizen. Wie auch? Mit Blaise hatte sie kein Wort seit dem Streit gesprochen.

Die Freude, die sie in den Ferien hatte, war schon wieder viel zu weit entfernt. Harry war ungewöhnlich still, Ron und Hermine verhielten sich seltsam… was war los? War sie in den Ferien soweit in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, was passiert war? Sicher, sie hatte oft allein gelesen, auch ihrer Mutter beim Kochen geholfen, aber meist hatte sie doch die Zeit mit den drei Anderen verbracht?

Das neue Jahr fing ja gut an…

Die Schule begann. Alles lief seinen tristen Gang. Alles? Nein, Hermine und Ron verhielten sich immer noch seltsam. Sie gingen miteinander um, als sei der andere aus Porzellan. Was war da passiert? Eigentlich wollte Ginny am Freitagabend mit den beiden reden, aber es war Theaterprobe. Die Polizeidienerszene im zweiten Akt sollte geprobt werden, also die Szene mit Marie und Claire. Seufzend machte Ginny sich auf den Weg. Freitagabend um 8, Zeit für Theater.

Es war wie immer. Nein, nicht wie immer. Es war wie zu Beginn der Theaterproben. Sie und Blaise gingen sich aus dem Weg. Tonks saß zwischen ihnen. Die beiden älteren Schüler waren wieder die Einzigen, die zusahen. Sie arbeiteten nicht mehr zusammen an den Hintergründen, nein, aber Ginny wollte das Stück dennoch verstehen. Dank Blaise hatte sie genug Hintergrundwissen.

Nach der Probe wurde sie von den beiden Ravenclaws Marie und Claire aufgehalten, die mit ihr schwatzten und sie fragten, wie Ginny sie gefunden hatte. So war Blaise bereits gegangen, als die drei Mädchen aus der Großen Halle traten.

Es konnte nicht ewig sie weiter gehen, das war klar. Schließlich würden sie gemeinsam auf der Bühne stehen müssen. Irgendwann. Aber im Moment war es einfach noch zu schmerzhaft für Ginny, mehr mit Blaise zu tun zu haben. Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen. Zum Glück ging auch er ihr aus dem Weg.

Samstag! Ausschlafen! Die erste Woche nach den Ferien war bereits anstrengend gewesen. Die Lehrer schonten ihre Schüler nicht. Das war noch einer der Gründe, warum Ginny das zweite Schuljahresdrittel nicht mochte: jetzt musste der meiste Stoff geschafft werden. Zudem war es unerwartet schmerzhaft gewesen, Blaise so häufig zu sehen. In den Ferien hatte sie den Gedanken an den Streit zur Seite drängen konnte, hier, wo sie ständig mit dem Slytherin konfrontiert war, ging das nicht.

Nach dem Frühstück traf sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Hermine. Sie saß an einem Tisch, vor ihren Büchern und… sah aus dem Fenster. Na nu? Ginny setzte sich dazu. Dieses Verhalten war ungewöhnlich für die strebsame Freundin.

„Guten Morgen Hermine."

Diese schrak zusammen. „Ginny, hallo, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Das war offensichtlich." Prüfend betrachtete sie ihre ältere Freundin. Auch Hermine schien etwas auf der Seele zu liegen. „Magst du auf einen Spaziergang mit heraus kommen? Es ist frischer Schnee gefallen."

Zweifelnd betrachtete Hermine die Bücher vor sich. „Ich habe noch so viel zu tun…"

„Und ein ganzes Wochenende dafür Zeit. Na, komm schon mit!"

Seufzend ergab sich Hermine.

Die Luft draußen war kalt. Ginny fröstelte, obgleich sie einen dicken Mantel anhatte und die neue Mütze auf dem Kopf. Hermine grinste.

„Ist es so besser?"

Nach einem kurzen Schwenk Hermines mit ihrem Zauberstab hatte Ginny das Gefühl, als ob eine dicke Decke um sie gelegt würde. „Den Zauber habe ich in den Ferien entdeckt.", erklärte Hermine.

„Muss super sein, in den Ferien zaubern zu dürfen.", seufzte Ginny.

„Du kannst es doch auch bald. Du wirst im März 17?"

„Ja, genau."  
Schweigsam liefen die beiden ein Stück nebeneinander her. Die verschneite Winterlandschaft machte melancholisch. Mühsam verdrängte Ginny den Gedanken daran, dass sie auch mit Blaise schon über diese Landschaft gesehen hatte… auf dem Astronomieturm… auch Hermine war in ihre Gedanken versunken. Was war nur mit ihr los? Etwas bedrückte sie.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Die Ältere sah sie erstaunt an. „Ist etwas?"

„Ähm, nun, also… eigentlich nicht wirklich.", gestand die Rothaarige. „Ich habe mich bloß gefragt, warum… du so bedrückt aussiehst."

„Oh, ich bin wohl etwas in Gedanken versunken, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Ginny geradeheraus.

Hermine errötete. „An Ron.", sagte sie schließlich, so leise, dass Ginny es kaum verstand.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. Hermine war in ihn verliebt gewesen. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Ron mit Sarah zusammen gewesen war. Sie waren wieder getrennt… war es das, was Hermine zu schaffen machte? Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie hatte sie, wegen ihrem eigenen Kummer, ihre Freundin vergessen können? In den Weihnachtsferien waren sie so oft zu viert gewesen. Es war wieder, ja, wie früher gewesen, als Ron noch nicht mit Sarah zusammen gewesen war. Hatte das Hermines Gefühle erneut hervor gebracht?

Ein Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sagte es ihr: ja, Hermine war wieder verliebt. Ob sie wohl eine Chance hatte?

Ginny kannte ihren Bruder, natürlich. Aber kannte sie ihn so gut, um erkennen zu können, was er über Hermine dachte? Schließlich hatte sie auch zuerst nicht gewusst, dass er mit Sarah zusammen war…

„Wir haben uns geküsst.", sagte in diesem Moment Hermine.

…Moment mal. „WAS??"  
Hermine errötete.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst?" Diese Information musste Ginny erstmal verarbeiten.

„Also, es war kein richtiger Kuss…", setzte Hermine fort. „Es war… am Weihnachtsmorgen. Er hatte mir einen Kettenanhänger geschenkt… ich habe mich wirklich darüber gefreut. Es ist ein kleiner silberner."

Hermine zog ihre Kette hervor. Der Anhänger war wirklich hübsch. Er hatte keine direkte Form, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick wie ein Herz aussah, war es doch eher eine runde Form, teilweise matt, teilweise glänzend, mit einem kleinen Stein in der Mitte.

„Du warst schon zum Frühstück gegangen, wegen der Tasse. Ron war herüber gekommen und hatte mir den Anhänger gegeben. Zum Dank habe ich ihn umarmt… und dann, wir standen uns gegenüber, und plötzlich hat er sich vorgebeugt und mir einen kurzen Kuss gegeben. Aber plötzlich hat Molly gerufen, und wir sind zum Frühstück."

„Und… und danach?"

„Mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen.", erklärte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Verstehst du, es ist so schwierig! Vielleicht hat er mich ja nur geküsst, weil er mir Sarah so daran gewöhnt war und es vermisst hat? Ich war gerade greifbar, sozusagen. Aber, selbst wenn es nicht so ist… wir können doch nicht zusammen kommen! Wir sind seit Jahren Freunde. Und… was ist mit Harry?"

Erstaunt über den Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Freundin sah Ginny sie an. „Harry?"

„Ja, Harry. Er hat genug gelitten, denkst du nicht? Ich denke, dass er es uns gönnen würde, wirklich. Aber trotzdem, er würde dann etwas außerhalb stehen. Wir sind seit der ersten Klasse zu dritt. Wie wäre es wohl für ihn, wenn seine beiden besten Freunde zusammen wären? Außerdem, du kennst doch Harry. Er ist sehr höflich. Er wird sicher denken, dass er uns jetzt viel mehr Zeit lassen muss, damit wir zu zweit sein können. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass er ausgeschlossen ist."

Eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her. Schließlich meinte Ginny:

„Ich denke, das, was Harry am meisten möchte, ist, dass das Leben normal weiter geht. Ja, du hast Recht, er hat genug Schlechtes erlebt. Genau deswegen allerdings sollte er jetzt nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden. Er ist ein ganz normaler junger Mann, weißt du? Er will einfach nur, dass seine Umgebung fröhlich ist. Er möchte keine lebendige Statue sein, ein Denkmal für den Untergang Voldemorts. Harry möchte einfach ein Mensch sein. Sicher, für ihn als Freund könnte es schwer sein, wenn ihr zwei zusammen wärt. Aber er würde sich für euch freuen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ihr würdet dennoch viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie ich euch kenne. Da solltest du dir keine großen Sorgen machen. Außerdem, ich denke, es wäre für Harry viel schlimmer, wenn ihr nur wegen ihm eure eigenen Gefühle unterdrückt, oder wenn ihr ein wichtiges Geheimnis vor ihm hättet. Schließt ihr ihn so nicht auch aus?"

Hermine versuchte, diese Worte zu verdauen. Nach einer Weile fragte Ginny: „Und, was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Wie?"

„Na, wegen Ron."

„Wenn das alles so einfach wäre! Aber gut, mal sehen."

Offenbar hatte die Braunhaarige neuen Mut gefasst. Ginny war zufrieden. Hoffentlich würde es wenigstens ihr wieder besser gehen…

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Ein kurzes Kapitel, nach langer Pause. Aber wenn ich immer so lange Kapitel schreibe, habe ich keine Lust, weiter zu schreiben! Deshalb kommen jetzt wieder etwas kürzere. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Na ja, viel passiert nicht. Ich hoffe, das liest überhaupt noch jemand? Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht von dem Stil der Geschichte abweichen, bloß damit ich schnell fertig werde (ich hasse das, wenn so was passiert). Danke für die vielen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel, das muntert immer wieder auf, irgendwann doch weiter zu schreiben! (Ich hab grad Ferien, daher habe ich auch Zeit) DANKE meine liebsten Leser!!! knuddel_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 27 – Melancholie**

Mittwoch. Ginny erwachte. Sie gähnte und streckte sich. Ein neuer Tag begann…

Seit dem Gespräch mit Hermine am Wochenende ging wenigstens diese mit Ron nicht mehr um, als sei er aus Glas. Sie versuchte, sich ihm gegenüber normal zu verhalten. Ron dagegen verhielt sich weiterhin seltsam. Dieses Verhalten Hermines schien ihn noch mehr zu verwirren. Tatsächlich war er am vorigen Morgen beim Fürhstück rot angelaufen, als die Braunhaarige ihn lediglich gebeten hatte, ihr das Rührei zu reichen. Normal war das jedenfalls nicht.

Ginny seufzte. Ja, Hermine und Ron… irgendetwas passierte da. Und bei ihr selbst? Nichts. Gar nichts. Blaise und sie hatten immer noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Nein, es war nicht so, als ob er sie ignorieren würde. Tatsächlich nickte er ihr, wie zum Gruß, manchmal auf dem Gang zu wenn sie sich begegneten. Aber das war es auch. Dann sah er wieder in eine andere Richtung, ebenso wie sie, wie als ob sie sich kaum kennen würden, lediglich eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, zwei junge Menschen, die zufällig beide in der Theatergruppe waren, die gerade den Namen des anderen kannten und von Tonks zur Höflichkeit im Umgang miteinander verdonnert wurden waren. War das nicht so? Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Seufzend stand sie auf und streckte sich. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament mit dem Probenplan, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Da blinkte etwas… ein kurzer Blick darauf sagte ihr, dass sie am Freitag wieder eine Szene spielen würde. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte lange nicht gespielt, ja, sie freute sich darauf. Den Gedanken an Blaise schob sie schnell zur Seite. Sie wollte sich von diesem Slytherin nun wirklich nicht auch noch die Freude am Theaterspielen nehmen lassen…

Der Freitag kam schnell. Pünktlich abends kurz vor um 8 ging Ginny zur Großen Halle. Sie war pünktlich. Und glücklich, sich diese Woche nicht mit der Frage beschäftigen zu müssen, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte und ob Blaise es ihr übel nehmen würde, wenn sie neben ihm saß. Sie würde diesmal auf der Bühne stehen. Gut.

Hannah, mit der sie sie diese Szene spielte, war noch nicht da. Nur Tonks saß bereits auf einem Stuhl vor der Bühne als Ginny herein kam. Kurz darauf trafen auch Hannah und darauf Blaise ein.

‚Komisch, er ist spät. Normalerweise ist er so pünktlich?', bemerkte Ginny irritiert. Aber schnell verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Sie musste sich nun auf die Szene konzentrieren, die sie mit Hannah spielen musste. Den Text hatte Ginny gelernt. Hoffentlich konnte sie ihn nun auch überzeugend spielen.

Die Probe begann. Hannah fing mit ihrem ersten Satz an, Ginny setzte ein. Tonks unterbrach nicht, sondern ließ sie spielen. Gerade hatte Hannah, also die Gouvernante, erklärt, dass sie keinen Platz zum Schlafen hätten. Ginny alias Lena seufzte und erwiderte:

„Wir haben alles wohl anders geträumt mit unsern Büchern hinter der Mauer unseres Gartens, zwischen unsern Myrten und Oleandern."

Traurig und etwas zornig erklärte die Gouvernante:

„Oh, die Welt ist abscheulich!" Jäh durchzuckte Ginny der Gedanke, dass Georg Büchner, der Autor des Stücks, in diesem Moment zwar sehr absolut schrieb, aber eigentlich Recht hatte. Unsinn, was dachte sie da? Sie sollte sich auf das Stück konzentrieren! Hannah redete weiter: „An einen irrenden Königssohn ist gar nicht zu denken."

Nein, auf einen solchen kann man wohl kaum hoffen. Kurz flog Ginnys Blick zu Blaise. Wieder versuchte sie diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es ist unsinnig, auf den Traumprinzen zu warten! Sie begann ihren Text und versuchte krampfhaft, an die wunderschöne Welt zu denken. Dennoch gelang es ihr nicht, eine gewisse Melancholie aus ihren Worten zu verbannen:

„Oh, sie ist schön und so weit, so unendlich weit! Ich möchte immer so fort gehen, Tag und Nacht." Und es wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das wirklich wollte. Einfach weg gehen, weg von den Problemen… wollte sie das? Davonlaufen?! Bloß wegen… ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Blaise. Er saß da, vollkommen ungerührt, die Arme verschränkt und starrte auf die Bühne.Plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ihn geküsst zu haben. Es erschien ihr so surreal.

Den Rest der Szene brachte sie mehr oder weniger verwirrt hinter sich, ohne sich allzu sehr auf den Text konzentrieren zu können. Tonks erklärte ihr und Hannah hinterher einige spezielle Stellen, die sie besser machen konnten, allgemein war sie jedoch mit der Leistung der beiden zufrieden.

„Wir haben außerdem noch weitere Proben in dieser Szene:", schloss sie ihre kurze Rede. Dann wünschte sie den Schülern eine gute Nacht.

Langsam, in Gedanken versunken, verließ Ginny die Große Halle. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, wirklich nicht. Sie war die letzte, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hannah war bereits gegangen, sie musste an einer Hausaufgabe für Kräuterkunde arbeiten. Auch Blaise war auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. Müde sah Ginny ihm nach, sah, wie sein Umhang bei jedem Schritt schwang, sah, wie er sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte. Auf einmal hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Die Spannung, die bereits den ganzen Abend auf ihr lastete, entlud sich mit einem Mal. Sie rief:

„Warte!"

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Ihre Beine trugen sie schnell hinter dem Slytherin hinterher, bis sie vor ihm stand. Er hatte tatsächlich gestoppt und sah sie nun an. Ginnys Herz sank ihr in die Hose. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte – aber sicher nicht diesen Blick. Was war das? Gleichgültigkeit? Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und brachte schließlich nur wenige Worte hervor:

„Gute Nacht."

Sie hatte auf den Boden gesehen, während sie das sagte. Nun sah sie auf. Erwartete sie immer noch etwas? Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen. Grün, mit kleinen braunen Sprenkeln… eine verirrte dunkle Locke war ihm auf die Stirn gefallen und hing nun vor seinem Auge. Es musste passiert sein, als er sich umgedreht hatte, weil sie ihn mit ihrem Ruf überrascht hatte. Sie hatte plötzlich den Drang, diese Locke vorsichtig, zärtlich zur Seite zu streichen. Sie widerstand ihm und behielt ihre Hände, wo sie waren.

Dann… nickte Blaise. Er nickte ihr einfach zu, daraufhin drehte er sich von ihr weg und setzte seinen Weg fort. In die Keller, zu den Slytherin-Räumen. Weg von ihr.

Die folgende Woche verging ereignislos. Am Freitag sollte eine Szene mit Leonce und Valerio geprobt werden, also mit Blaise und Justin. Ginny freute sich darauf. Sie sah die beiden gerne zusammen spielen – auch wenn Blaise es verleugnete, sie waren auf der Bühne gute Partner.

Apropos Blaise… auch in dieser Woche war zwischen ihnen nichts weiter als dieses flüchtige Grüßen auf den Gängen, einmal lief er auch einfach an ihr vorbei, anscheinend ohne sie zu bemerken. Worte wechselten sie keine. Obwohl Ginny versuchte, das zu ignorieren – sie konnte ihm ja wirklich nicht ewig nachtrauern – verletzte es sie sehr.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie auch keine Lust, aus der mysteriösen Tasse zu trinken, die sie Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Jedenfalls nicht morgens beim Frühstück. Einerseits, weil es ihr seltsam vorgekommen wäre, ihre eigene Tasse mit zum Frühstück zu bringen – schließlich war alles vorhanden. Andererseits aber auch, weil sie sich nicht den Fragen der anderen stellen wollte, woher sie diese Tasse denn hätte. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Der Gedanke, sie könne von Blaise sein, ließ ihr Herz jedesmal etwas schneller klopfen, aber was, wenn nicht? Nein, sie wollte so wenig wie möglich daran denken, schließlich schien auch er es so zu halten. Für das Geschenk hatte er sich natürlich nicht bedankt. Hatte er es überhaupt wahrgenommen, oder war es neben den gewiß teuren Geschenken seiner Hauskumpane und Verwandte untergegangen?

Alle diese Gedanken lenkten sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten ab, sondern ließen sie nur umso mehr an den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin denken. Verdammt, wann war er ihr so wichtig geworden?

Freitagabend, nach dem Abendessen. Es war noch eine gute Stunde bis zum Beginn der Theaterprobe, Ginny hatte also Zeit. Umso mehr, da sie keinen Text lernen musste – schließlich würde sie heute nicht spielen.

Sie hatte sich gemütlich mit einem Buch in einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum gefläzt, als Ron auf sie zutrat.

„Hi Ginny."

Er sah irgendwie anders aus als sonst. Verlegen? Ja, aber er versuchte es zu verbergen. Pech für ihn, dass sie ihn seit ihrer Geburt kannte – schließlich war er ihr Bruder.

„Hallo Ron."

Sie war etwas erstaunt, dass er so plötzlich vor ihr stand. Was wollte er?

„Könntest du… also, hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Jetzt?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Bitte."

Er sah sie mit flehendem Blick an. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Schnell wischte Ginny den Gedanken an Theater beiseite. Ron war jetzt wichtiger. Er schien ein Problem mit sich zu tragen.

Die beiden holten ihre Jacken, schließlich war es immer noch Winter und daher kalt. Dann gingen sie raus. Automatisch führte ihr Weg in Richtung See.

Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her.

Schließlich begann Ron.

„Ich… habe ein Problem."

‚Ach, wirklich?', dachte sich Ginny. Aussprechen tat sie es nicht. Es fiel Jungen auch so schon sehr schwer, über so etwas zu reden. Das hätte ihn jetzt vollends verschreckt. Und er brauchte wirklich jemanden zum reden, das merkte sie. So blieb sie einfach ruhig. Er würde schon reden, wenn er es wirklich wollte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder. Dnan begann Ron erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll… es ist alles kompliziert."

„Das ganze Leben ist kompliziert.", rutschte es Ginny heraus.

Das brachte Ron jedoch etwas zum Lächeln. „Du hast wohl Recht. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht gut finde, dass meine kleine Schwester so etwas sagt."

„Tja, du wirst mich nicht immer beschützen können."

Ron seufzte. „Ja… dich nicht… und auch sonst…"

Aha, langsam kamen sie dem Problem näher.

„Wieso sagst du so etwas?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

Ron seufzte. „Ginny, ich glaube, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

Neugierig sah sie ihren älteren Bruder an. Was meinte er? Redete er vielleicht von dem Kuss mit Hermine?

„Du… du hast vielleicht in letzter Zeit mit Hermine gesprochen?", fragte Ron nun. Er sah sie ängstlich an, wie als hätte er Angst vor ihrer Antwort oder dem weiteren Gespräch.

Ginny nickte einfach. Ron stotterte weiter.

„Dann, ähm… also vielleicht hat sie etwas erwähnt… wir… ich… also sie ist mir wichtig.", platzte er schließlich heraus. Nachdem das heraus war, ging es ihm wohl besser, und er begann etwas flüssiger zu erzählen:

„Schon eine Weile, weißt du? Aber, ich weiß nicht wie sie denkt… ich glaube… nach der Sache mit Sarah, da war sie irgendwie so komisch… vielleicht habe ich sie etwas überrumpelt. Also, Weihnachten mein ich… also, äh…"

Er wurde rot und brach ab.

Ginny seufzte innerlich. Es fiel Jungs wohl wirklich schwer über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?"

Geschockt sah ihr Bruder sie an.

„Wie… sie fragen?"

„Na ja, rede mit ihr. Sage ihr, was du denkst."

„Aber das kann ich nicht!"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich meine…"

„Ist es etwa besser, so, wie es jetzt ist?"

Ron schwieg. Ginny wusste, dass ihr Argument ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Irgendwann begann Ron erneut:

„Aber wir sind schon so lange Freunde. Ich will nicht, dass sich das verändert."

„Ron, sei ehrlich zu dir: es ist schon lange verändert. Und selbst wenn Hermine anders als du denken sollte, seit ihr beide erwachsen genug, mit dieser Situation umzugehen.", erklärte Ginny bestimmt.

Nach einer Weile sagte Ron noch:

„Und Harry? Er…"

„Er will auch nur, dass ihr glücklich seid."

Sie gingen wieder eine Weile schweigend. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Nach einer Weile fröstelte Ginny leicht. Sie fragte:

„Wollen wir wieder rein gehen? Es wird doch kalt…"

Ron nickte und so kehrten sie in den warmen Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

Erst als sie abends im Bett lag, fiel Ginny auf, dass sie die Theaterprobe versäumt hatte. Aber ihr Bruder war wichtiger gewesen. Es würde weitere Proben dieser Szene geben. Dennoch wurde sie ein leises, ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube nicht los.

Am Samstag schaffte es Ron offensichtlich nicht, sich aufzuraffen und mit Hermine zu reden. Beide saßen zwar fast den ganzen Tag zusammen mit Harry in einer Ecke und machten Hausaufgaben und lernten, aber Rons Verhalten wirkte immer noch leicht verkrampft, während Hermine versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch auch sie war etwas fahriger als sonst. Rons Gegenwart machte sie offensichtlich etwas nervös. Erst abends bewegten sich die Siebtklässler von ihrem Stammplatz weg. Beim Abendessen versuchte Ginny Ron ermutigende Blicke zu schenken. Sie wusste, dass er den ersten Schritt machen musste.

Endlich, am Sonntagnachmittag, fragte Ron die anderen beiden ob sie mit auf einen Spaziergang raus wollten. Er brauche frische Luft. Grinsend beobachtete Ginny, wie Hermine zusagte und kurz darauf Harry meinte, dass er nicht mit raus könne, da er die Strategie für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vorbereiten musste. So würden Ron und Hermine also allein hinaus in die verschneite Landschaft gehen. Wenn das nicht romantisch war… hoffentlich war Ron mutig genug.

Mehr als 2 Stunden später beantwortete sich diese Frage. Ron und Hermine kamen endlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum – beide mit geröteten Wangen. Na, ob das nur von der Kälte kam? Jedenfalls lächelten die Beiden. Gestritten hatten sie sich offensichtlich nicht.

Sie setzten sich zu Harry und Ginny, die sich gute Sessel in der Nähe des Feuers gesichert hatten. Ginnys beiläufige Frage „Und, wie wars?" ließ die beiden noch mehr erröten.

„Schön", nuschelte Ron schließlich. Hermine nickte dazu.

Harry sah sie an. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr uns was verheimlicht." Er grinste die beiden an. Auch Ginny lächelte.

Ron wurde, soweit das möglich war, noch röter. Hermine fasste schließlich einfach seine Hand.

„Also, wir…"

„Sind zusammen?", ergänzte Harry.

„Äh, ja, aber woher weißt du…", stotterte Ron.

„Na komm, ihr schleicht seit Weihnachten umeinander wie die Katze um den heißen Brei. Es wurde ja Zeit. Ich freue mich für euch."

Obwohl auch Ginny etwas überrascht war, grinste sie das Pärchen an, wie als wolle sie sagen: ‚Ich habe es euch ja gesagt!'.

Die vier verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend mit Gesprächen am Kaminfeuer. Hermine und Ron waren immer noch schüchtern zueinander, aber ihr Glück war ihnen dennoch deutlich anzusehen. Ginny freute sich wirklich für die beiden – dennoch konnte sie einen leichten Stich im Herzen nicht verdrängen. Ihr Lieblingsbruder war mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen… beide würden nun wohl weniger Zeit für sie haben. Aber Harry ging es ebenso. Außerdem, wie könnte sie sich über das Glück zweier der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben beschweren?

Auch ein Gedanke an Blaise kam ihr an diesem Abend. Wenn sie doch auch so glücklich sein könnte… schnell verdrängte sie diese Gefühle. Sie sollte langsam darüber hinweg kommen. Wirklich.

Die nächste Woche kam und mit ihr der Februar. In etwas mehr als einem Monat würde Ginny volljährig werden. 17 Jahre… das würde viele Freiheiten mit sich bringen. Aber noch war Zeit.

Blaise war weiterhin gleichgültig ihr gegenüber. Vielleicht war das besser, als wenn er sie jedesmal böse angefunkelt hätte, wenn sie sich begneten. Aber dieses Gefühl, als wären sie nur flüchtige Bekannte, war vielleicht noch unangenehmer.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Ginny am Freitagabend zur Probe der Theatergruppe. Die Polizeidienerszene würde heute zum 2. Mal geprobt werden. Sie freute sich natürlich auf die Probe, wie immer. Marie und Claire waren lustig auf der Bühne. Andererseits würde sie auch Blaise wiedersehen. Sie war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das wollte. Ginny war des „Konflikts" müde.

Tonks war bereits da, als sie in der Großen Halle ankam. Marie und Claire kamen kurz nach ihr. Sie waren etwas zu spät, es war bereits 3 Minuten nach 8. Tonks klatschte in die Hände.

„Gut, dann fangen wir also an!"

Sie setzte sich auf einen der 2 Stühle vor der Bühne, Ginny auf den anderen. Sie war verwirrt. Blaise war nicht gekommen? Wieso das? Er hatte noch nie bei einer Probe gefehlt… und war er ihr nicht sauer gewesen, als sie einmal nicht da war? Hey, sie dachte, er würde das Ganze mit der Theatergruppe ernst nehmen… vielleicht war er krank? Nein, er war ein Slytherin, die wurden doch nicht krank…

Ginny konnte sich zuerst kaum auf die Probe konzentrieren, da sie über das Nicht-Erscheinen Blaise' nachgrübelte. Dann riss sie sich zusammen. Es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Sie war wegen Marie und Claire hier. Den Rest der Zeit konzentrierte sie sich auf die beiden Schauspielenden. Sie waren, im Vergleich zur letzten Probe, besser geworden. Natürlich. Es machte Spaß, ihnen zuzusehen.

Doch auch diese Probe ging vorbei und die 3 Mädchen verabschiedeten sich in ihre Schlafsäle.

Abends in ihrem Bett versuchte Ginny die Frage, wo Blaise gewesen war, zu verdrängen. Dennoch schlief sie noch lange nicht ein.

Der Samstag kam – und mit ihm ein langes Ausschlafen und spätes Frühstück. Ginny war nicht zu spät, aber viele Schüler hatten dennoch schon gefrühstückt, sodass nicht viele an den Haustischen saßen. So entdeckte Ginny, ohne es wirklich zu wollen – nun gut, sie hatte doch einmal zum Slytherintisch hinübergeschielt – auch Blaise. Er saß an seinem Haustisch und frühstückte. Ungewöhnlich spät. Nicht viele Slytherins waren außer ihm dort. Neben ihm saß Diamante, das einzige Mädchen aus dem Haus der Schlange, welches in der Theatergruppe war.

Ginny wandte sich wieder ihrem Toast zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie dennoch den Slytherintisch.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Diamante. Sie beugte sich zu Blaise und… was war das? Hatte Ginny sich geirrt, oder hatte sie ihm wirklich einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben? Sie drehte sich geschockt etwas weiter dorthin. Blaise wandte ihr nun halb den Rücken zu und sah Diamante an. Er beugte sich leicht vor und küsste sie zurück, direkt auf ihren Mund.

Ginny erstarrte. Mühsam wandte sie den Blick ab und wieder ihrem Toast zu. Erst nach einigen Minuten merkte sie, dass sie keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Sie ließ den Toast liegen, stand auf und ging, oder eher: rannte in den Gryffindorturm. Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte sie im Bett, ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine trat ein, um sie mit zum Mittagessen zu nehmen. Sie stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny in schlechter Verfassung war, und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Ginny starrte sie an.

„Es gibt Mittagessen.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Plötzlich, ohne dass sie wusste, wie es dazu kam, kamen die Tränen. Sie waren plötzlich da. Ginny schluchzte, sie weinte, sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Erschrocken reagierte Hermine instinktiv richtig und zog sie einfach in ihren Arm. Wie ein kleines Kind hielt sie ihre Freundin, wiegte sie hin und her und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, war es zu spät zum Mittag.

„Komm mit", meinte Hermine einfach, „wir gehen in die Küche und lassen uns von Dobby oder Winky etwas Leckeres zu essen geben. Vielleicht haben sie auch etwas mit Schokolade."

Dieser vollkommen Hermine-untypische Ausspruch brachte Ginny zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. Ja, Schokolade war eine gute Idee.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche fühlte sie sich unglaublich dankbar – dankbar dafür, dass sie so gute Freunde hatte.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Uff… bitte lyncht mich nicht! Bitte denkt daran, dass die Story noch einiges an Kapiteln hat Und am Ende des Schuljahres sind wir ja auch noch nicht… _

_Danke für eure Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!! Juchhu, die Story wird noch gelesen! Sorry, dass ich das Kapitel so spät poste, aber ich war krank. Wie hat es euch gefallen?Ich würde mich wie immer wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen!! alle Leser knuddel_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.  
_  
**Kapitel 28 – Annäherungen?  
**  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, schlief Ginny in der Nacht vom Samstag auf Sonntag schlecht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Irgendwann gegen 1 Uhr wurde ihr klar, dass sie die Tatsache akzeptieren musste, dass Blaise Diamante geküsst hatte. Und um 3 Uhr war sie endgültig davon überzeugt, sich den Jungen aus dem Kopf schlagen zu müssen.  
Dieser feste Vorsatz half ihr immerhin beim einschlafen.

Auch am Sonntag kam Ginny aus dem Grübeln nicht heraus. Sie bekam kaum mit, was um sie herum geschah. Zum Glück bemerkte ihre Umgebung, dass sie Ruhe benötigte.  
Die war nur leider im Gemeinschaftsraum schwer zu bekommen. Irgendjemand aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen machte fast immer Krach. Genervt zog sich die Rothaarige nachmittags zurück.  
‚Ich könnte ein Bad nehmen.', kam ihr ein spontaner Gedanke. Das war schließlich immer entspannend…  
Zum Glück hatte ihr Hermine das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler verraten. Die „Badewanne" dort war viel schöner.

Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler angekommen, drehte sie einige der vielen Wasserhähne auf. Ein Funken Freude regte sich in ihr, als sie sah, wie das wohlriechende Wasser mit den vielen Schaumblasen das Becken füllte. Ja, die Idee mit dem Bad war gut gewesen.  
Langsam ließ sie sich in das Wasser gleiten. Es war warm und wohlriechend. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde entspannter genoss sie ihre „Auszeit". Leider dauerte dies nicht lange, denn allzu bald drängten sich wieder Gedanken an Blaise in ihren Kopf.  
‚Wieso hat er Diamante mir vorgezogen?', war die wohl bedeutendste Frage. Sicherlich, sie war eine Slytherin und hatte wohl eine ähnliche Erziehung wie er genossen. Und sie war nicht hässlich, wie Ginny widerstrebend überlegte.  
‚Aber das bin ich auch nicht', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Auch wenn es eitel klang… aber es gab immer wieder Jungen, die es ihr bestätigten. Also durfte sie das wohl annehmen…  
Falls Blaise auf Reinblütigkeit achtete, das waren sowohl Diamante als auch sie. Oder? Na gut, ihre Familie war als „Blutsverräter" verschrien. Und sie selbst gab auch nicht viel auf die Rein- oder Nichtreinblütigkeit. Aber trotzdem.  
‚Vielleicht steht er ja auf blond und nicht auf rot', kam es ihr in den Sinn. Aber war das nicht wahnsinnig oberflächlich? Schließlich war man ja nicht nur wegen dem Aussehen mit jemandem zusammen. Nein, für so oberflächlich schätzte sie Blaise nicht ein. Er beschäftigte sich durchaus mit tief greifenden Sachen, das hatte schon die gemeinsame Arbeit an den Hintergründen des Stücks gezeigt…  
Dennoch, er war ein Slytherin. Sicherlich wäre es ihm peinlich, mit einer Gryffindor zusammen zu sein. Also doch oberflächlich.  
Das Badewasser wurde langsam kalt. Ginny stieg aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab. Sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, was Blaise wohl gerade machte. Es machte sie wütend, dass sie immer noch so sehr an diesem Kerl hing. Kämpferisch dachte sie sich:  
‚Soll der Kerl doch machen, was er will. Wenn er denkt, diese Diamante passt besser zu ihm, bitteschön. Ich werde ihm nicht mehr nachtrauern.'  
Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie mit dem Wasser auch alles Nachtrauern um Blaise weggewaschen.

Die Woche nahm ihren Lauf. Am Mittwochabend fragte Ron sie, ob sie einen Spaziergang machen wollten. Ginny sagte zu. So gingen sie kurz darauf über die Ländereien.  
Sie plauderten über dieses und jenes, über den Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Slughorn und Verwandlungen bei McGonagall. Dann fing Ron ein neues Thema an.  
„Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich mit dir hier raus gegangen, um mich bei dir zu bedanken."  
Sein Blick ging in die Ferne. „Wenn du mich nicht ermuntert hättest, hätte ich mich wohl nie getraut, mit Hermine zu reden."  
Ginny war erstaunt. Ron war ungewöhnlich offen. Ob es an seiner frischen Verliebtheit zu Hermine lag, dass er so weich gestimmt war?  
„Ich freue mich für euch.", antwortete sie schließlich. Ron drehte sich zu ihr.  
„Ich würde mich auch sehr gerne für dich freuen", sagte er, „Schließlich will ich doch auch nur, dass meine kleine Schwester glücklich ist. Es ist wirklich schade, dass du in letzter Zeit so traurig bist.". Er grinste sie an. Sie lächelte zurück. Ron war einfach nett.  
„Ach ja, und wenn irgendein Kerl etwas mit dir machen will, was du nicht willst, dann komme einfach zu mir, und schon…"  
„Schon gut, Ron." Sie musste einfach grinsen.

Freitag, und somit: Probe. Eine weitere Szene im 2. Akt mit Valerio und Leonce sollte geprobt werden. Sie war bisher noch nicht gespielt wurden. Ginny überlegte trotzdem, ob sie hingehen sollte. Schließlich spielte sie selbst in dieser Szene nicht mit.  
‚Ach, das ist kindisch. Natürlich gehe ich hin.'  
Gedacht, getan. Pünktlich um 8 stand sie vor der Großen Halle. Justin und Blaise, die diese Szene spielen würden, standen da – wie immer mit größtmöglichem Abstand.  
‚Die beiden werden sicher protestieren, wenn die Bühne zu klein ist.', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Sie stellte sich zu Justin, da der Slytherin noch nicht einmal Notiz von ihr genommen hatte.  
„Hi Justin."  
„Hallo Ginny, schön, dass du da bist."  
Die beiden lächelten sich an. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war immer noch etwas gespannt, aber zum Glück wieder freundlich.  
„Na, wie geht's dir so?", fragte Ginny. ‚Oh, Wahnsinn, tolle Frage…' Ihr war einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen.  
„Ganz gut, und dir?"  
„Ja, auch."  
Damit stand das Gespräch. Na gut, vielleicht waren sie doch noch nicht ganz zu dem alten Plauderton zurückgekehrt.  
„Ähm, wann spielst du wieder eine Szene?", versuchte Justin einen weiteren Versuch.  
„Übernächste Woche. Nächste Woche bist noch einmal du dran?"  
„Ja, genau, mit der Szene von vor 2 Wochen. Wieso warst du eigentlich nicht da?"  
Bildete sich Ginny das nur ein, oder hatte Blaise tatsächlich ein wenig den Kopf zu ihnen gewendet?  
„Ron wollte unbedingt mit mir sprechen, ich konnte das natürlich nicht übergehen, schließlich ist er mein Bruder."  
„Ach so.", Justin nickte.  
In diesem Moment kam Tonks. Sie begrüßte die drei und ließ sie in die Große Halle. Nachdem sie zusammen mit Ginny vor der Bühne Platz genommen hatte, begannen Blaise und Justin ihr Spiel.  
„Siehst du die alten Bäume, die Hecken, die Blumen?", sagte Leonce alias Blaise, „Das alles hat seine Geschichten, seine lieblichen, heimlichen Geschichten. Siehst du die greisen, freundlichen Gesichter unter den Reben an der Haustür? Wie sie sitzen und sich bei den Händen halten und Angst haben, dass sie so alt sind und die Welt so jung ist. O Valerio, und ich bin so jung, und die Welt ist so alt." An dieser Stelle musste Ginny grinsen. Es war ein schönes Wortspiel. Außerdem steckte einiges dahinter… dieser Büchner hatte sich sicher einige Gedanken über das Leben gemacht, um so schreiben zu können. Blaise fuhr fort:  
„Ich bekomme manchmal eine Angst um mich und könnte mich in eine Ecke setzen und heiße Tränen weinen aus Mitleid mit mir."  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach Tonks.   
„Könntest du das vielleicht etwas gefühlvoller sagen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen.", erklärte Blaise steif.  
„Doch, ich denke, das weißt du. Machs einfach.", grinste Tonks.  
Etwas perplex sah Blaise Tonks an, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder gefangen. Wahrscheinlich redete nicht oft jemand so mit ihm. ‚Würde ihm aber nicht schaden', grinste Ginny in sich hinein.  
Blaise wiederholte den letzten Satz. Tatsächlich er legte mehr Gefühl herein. Ja, jetzt konnte man ihm wirklich glauben, dass er sich ab und zu gerne in eine Ecke setzen würde… aber ein Slytherin und weinen?  
Justin fuhr fort: „Nimm diese Glocke, diese Taucherglocke, und senke dich in das Meer des Weines, dass es Perlen über dir schlägt."  
Der Dialog zwischen den beiden ging weiter. Ginny fiel auf, dass die Rollen wirklich gut besetzt waren: Blaise als Leonce, eine ziemlich schwermütige, teilweise melancholische Figur und Justin als der fröhliche, unbeschwerte, zu Schabernack aufgelegte Valerio.  
Der Rest der Probe verlief gut. Am Ende wünschte ihnen Tonks wie immer eine gute Nacht und ging dann.  
Auch Justin sagte noch zu Ginny:  
„Schlaf gut."  
Dann nahm er sie kurz in den Arm. Auch Ginny drückte ihn kurz.  
In diesem Moment rauschte Blaise an ihnen vorbei.

Die Probe in der nächsten Woche verlief ähnlich. Blaise ignorierte seine Umwelt, Justin war nett zu ihr und Ginny versuchte alles, um die Welt positiv zu sehen. „Das Glück kommt zu denen, die lachen." hatte Dumbledore einmal gemeint und Ginny fand den Spruch nicht schlecht. Sicherlich, es war schwer, mit der Tatsache, dass Blaise sich ihr gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich verhielt, auszukommen, aber immerhin verstand sie sich wieder besser mit Justin. Das freute sie, denn der Hufflepuff war wirklich nett und ein guter Kumpel.  
Eine Woche später sollte die erste Szene gespielt werden, in der Leonce und Lena gemeinsam auftraten, zusammen mit Valerio und der Gouvernante. Ginny war etwas nervös. Die Szene war zwar kurz, aber dennoch war es das erste Mal, dass sie mit jemand anderem als nur Hannah auf der Bühne stehen sollte. Bereits am Mittwoch begann sie ihren Text zu lernen. Hoffentlich ging alles gut…  
Freitagabend! Theaterprobe! Da sie heute wieder selbst spielen sollte, war Ginny bereits einige Minuten früher als sonst da. Kurz nach ihr kamen Hannah und Justin. Ginny plauderte mit den beiden Hufflepuffs über dies und das. Blaise ließ sich heute anscheinend mal wieder Zeit. Er kam erst, als Tonks gerade die Große Halle aufgeschlossen hatte.  
Diesmal stand nur ein Stuhl vor der Bühne – außer den 4 Schauspielern war nur Tonks da. Blaise und Justin gingen zuerst auf die Bühne. Justin begann, und als er gesagt hatte:  
„Und ihr seid ein Kartenkönig, und ich bin ein Kartenbube, es fehlt nur noch eine Dame, eine schöne Dame, mit einem großen Lebkuchenherz auf der Brust und einer mächtigen Tulpe, worin die lange Nase sentimental versinkt.",  
traten Ginny und Hannah auf die Bühne. Sofort reagierte Valerio alias Justin:  
„und – bei Gott, da ist sie! Es ist aber eigentlich keine Tulpe, sondern eine Prise Tabak, und es ist eigentlich keine Nase, sondern ein Rüssel."  
Das alles sagte er zu der Gouvernante, also zu Hannah. Doch schon wurden sie von Tonks unterbrochen:  
„Halt, so könnt ihr nicht auf der Bühne stehen! Hannah, du verdeckst Ginny völlig. Ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr viel Platz, aber ihr müsst darauf achten, dass ihr die anderen nicht verdeckt. Versucht es noch einmal."  
Und so probierten sie es wieder. Es war wirklich viel schwieriger, zu viert zu spielen. Vor allem, da immer nur einer redete. Was sollten die anderen während dieser Zeit machen, wie sollten sie schauen, welche Gesten? Bei einem Dialog war das viel einfacher. Besonders mit einem Übergang gab es Schwierigkeiten…  
„Für müde Füße ist jeder Weg zu lang…", begann Blaise  
„…und müden Augen jedes Licht zu scharf, und müden Lippen jeder Hauch zu schwer und müden Ohren jedes Wort zu viel.", setzte Ginny fort.  
An dieser Stelle sollte sie eigentlich mit Hannah von der Bühne gehen, doch Tonks rief sie zurück.  
„Nein, so geht das nicht. Leonce und Lena begegnen sich zwar erst das erste Mal, sind jedoch sofort fasziniert von dem jeweils anderen. Mehr Gefühl! Was auf der Bühne übertrieben wirkt, wirkt im Zuschauerraum normal."  
Sie versuchten es noch einmal. Wieder war Tonks nicht zufrieden. Ginny ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wieso funktionierte das nicht? Vielleicht musste sie sich mehr in Lena hinein denken. Sie versuchte, jeden Groll gegenüber Blaise zu vergessen.  
‚Ich bin Lena… ich bin Lena…'  
Auch Blaise schien sich zu konzentrieren. Dann begannen sie den kurzen Dialog erneut.  
„Für müde Füße ist jeder Weg zu lang…"  
Er sagte es anders als vorher. Seine Stimme klang weicher. Außerdem betrachtete er Ginny mit einem, ja, fast zärtlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er wirkte, wie als wolle er auf sie zugehen, traue sich jedoch nicht. Die Worte ergaben eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung. Ginny fühlte ihr Herz etwas schneller pochen. Sie fuhr fort:  
„…und müden Augen jedes Licht zu scharf…", hier wand sie ihre Augen schüchtern lächelnd von Blaise, nein, von Leonce ab, er sie immer noch zärtlich betrachtete, „…und müden Lippen jeder Hauch zu schwer…", sie wurde leiser, wusste nicht, wie sie Leonce gegenüber reagieren sollte – Lena hatte schließlich keinerlei Erfahrung und reagierte daher sehr schüchtern – „…und müden Ohren jedes Wort zu viel.". Schüchtern blickte sie noch einmal auf Leonce/Blaise, spürte dabei, wie sie rot wurde – schließlich war es ihr doch etwas peinlich, so gefühlvoll gespielt zu haben – und ging dann mit Hannah von der Bühne.   
Kurze Stille. Dann rief Tonks laut:  
„Toll! Ihr habt das super gemacht!" Sie freute sich ehrlich. „Mensch, Ginny, Blaise, ihr harmoniert wirklich gut miteinander."  
Bald darauf war die Probe vorbei. Wenngleich die Szene kürzer war als die meisten, hatte es dennoch sehr lange gedauert und Tonks trieb die Jugendlichen an, bald ins Bett zu gehen. Hannah, Ginny und Blaise verabschiedeten sich noch voneinander. Eigentlich hatte Ginny angenommen, dass auch Blaise noch etwas sagen würde. Aber sie sah nur noch seinen dunklen Umhang in Richtung der Kerker verschwinden.  
Wieso verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber so verschlossen??

Samstagmorgen erwachte Ginny schlecht gelaunt. Slytherins, solle die mal wer verstehen… echte Schauspieler, auf der Bühne nett, aber hintenrum… noch nicht einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche konnte sie so wirklich aufheitern.  
‚Ach, wieso rege ich mich eigentlich so auf? Schließlich bin ich über Blaise hinweg… aber trotzdem, etwas mehr Freundlichkeit kann man schon erwarten! Schließlich müssen wir zusammen auf der Bühne stehen. Nein, er sollte wirklich freundlicher sein.'  
Immer noch etwas wütend wusch sie ihre Haare. Angeblich sollte das ja entspannend wirken.

Auch den Rest des Tages besserte sich ihre Laune nicht. Irgendwann kurz nach dem Mittagessen hatten sich Ron und Hermine zurückgezogen, um etwas Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen. Colin war mit Nancy unterwegs. So saß also Ginny allein mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er bemerkte natürlich, dass sie über irgendetwas verstimmt war.  
„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?", fragte er irgendwann.  
‚Ist das denn jetzt so etwas wie das Allheilmittel?!', fragte sich Ginny perplex. Trotzdem war sie froh, etwas an die frische Luft zu kommen.  
Auf den Ländereien waren sie schweigsam, redeten kaum etwas, bis sie am See waren. Dort fragte Harry: „Wollen wir uns setzen?"  
„Gut.", sagte Ginny erstaunt. Sie setzten sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf an das Ufer des Sees. Wieder schwiegen sie. Irgendwann sagte Harry:  
„Du bist über irgendetwas betrübt."  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Schließlich nickte sie langsam. Irgendwie hatte Harry Recht…  
„Du musst mir nicht sagen, was es ist. Vielleicht weißt du es selbst nicht… ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass immer jemand da ist, mit dem du reden kannst. Ob ich das bin, oder Ron, oder Hermine, oder Colin… du kannst wohl mit jedem von uns reden."  
Er sah sie aufrichtig aus seinen grünen Augen an. Ginny schluckte. Wieder konnte sie nicht anders als nicken. Harry sah auf den See. Dann sprach er weiter:  
„Weißt du, es ist mir klar geworden, dass wir nicht einfach nebeneinander her leben können. In einer solchen Gesellschaft entsteht Leid, Misstrauen… wir sollten uns alle mehr um unsere Mitmenschen kümmern, das ist mir nach diesem Sommer klar geworden. Damit meine ich nicht nur unsere nähere Umgebung. Wenn wir ein weiteres Unglück verhindern wollen, müssen wohl alle mehr zusammen wachsen. Es klingt vielleicht pathetisch, ja. Aber das denke ich."  
Er sah sie nun warm an.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du in der Theatergruppe bist. Dort sind teilweise ganz andere Ansichten vertreten. Vielleicht merkt man es nicht auf den ersten Blick, aber es kann einem helfen, sich selbst weiter zu entwickeln. Diese alten Klischees helfen wirklich nicht weiter… aber wahrscheinlich langweile ich dich mit meinen Reden."  
„Nein, gar nicht…"  
Sie saßen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Ja, Harry war nach dem Finalkampf wirklich nachdenklicher geworden. Hatte er eben wirklich das gemeint, was sie herauszuhören ahnte? Dass die Häuser zusammenwachsen müssten, Vorurteile vergessen und Freundschaften schließen?  
Sie betrachtete ihn verstohlen von der Seite. Und plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass er eben das gemeint hatte. Er wollte Frieden, Glück, für sich und die Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend rutschte sie ein Stück näher zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Sie murmelte: „Danke."  
„Gerne", murmelte Harry verlegen. Dann hielt er ihr etwas hin, wie um schnell abzulenken, nuschelte er:  
„Hier, das ist ein Lied, welches ich sehr schön finde. Vielleicht gefällt es dir auch. Ich habe es kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres entdeckt, es ist von einer Band namens ‚Schandmaul'. Du kannst es mit dem magischen Musik-player hören."  
Neugierig steckte sich Ginny die beiden kleinen Teile, die Harry ihr hinhielt, ins Ohr. Zuerst hörte sie nichts außer einem beruhigenden Rauschen, es klang wie das Meer, welches an eine Küste läuft. Dann setzte ein Instrument mit ruhigen, positiven Klängen ein. Verschiedene Musikinstrumente spielten das Intro. Schließlich begann ein Sänger mit recht tiefer, träumerischer Stimme und angenehmer Melodie zu singen:

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem die Füße nicht mehr tragen.  
Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem kein Weitergehen mehr lohnt."

‚Wie bei Blaise und mir…', sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Der Sänger sang weiter:

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo alles, was du je gesät,  
angesichts der Größe  
in Vergessenheit gerät."

‚Wie der Kuss, der letztlich nur dazu geführt hat, dass wir uns noch mehr gestritten haben…'

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem sich alle Geister scheiden.  
Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem der Tatendrang vergeht."

‚Ja, wirklich, Tatendrang habe ich kaum noch… er ignoriert mich sowieso.'

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo jede Flucht ihr Ende findet.  
Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem sich Jagdlust in dir legt."

‚Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen…'

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo jeder ruhelose Träumer,  
sich eingestehen müsste:  
Hier ist Schluss, hier ist die Küste!"

‚Vielleicht sollte auch ich ihm jetzt aus dem Weg gehen…'

„An diesem Punkt verweil  
ich einen langen Augenblick,  
dann dreh ich um und seh nach vorn.  
Muss weiter, muss zurück!"

Ein wunderschönes Instrumentalspiel erklang. Ginny war verwirrt. ‚Dann dreh ich um und seh nach vorn. Muss weiter, muss zurück!' Vielleicht sollte auch sie das machen? Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Was nützte es, Blaise hinterherzutrauern, ihm sauer zu sein, weil er keinen Schritt auf sie zu machte? Vielleicht war sie diejenige, die wieder auf ihn zugehen musste? Wenn ihr wirklich etwas an ihm lag… ja.  
Als sie mit Harry zurück zum Schloss ging, hatte sie neuen Mut gefasst. Wenn der Hippogreif nicht zum Zauberer kommt, muss der Zauberer eben zum Hippogreif, oder wie war das?

Als sie Sonntagmorgens erwachte, hatte sie gut geschlafen. Der Probenplan auf ihrem Nachttisch blinkte. Neugierig sah sie darauf. Aha, eine Nachricht war gekommen. Sie war offensichtlich von Tonks, denn sie war in knallrosa:  
„Blaise hat am Mittwoch Geburtstag."  
Das war alles. Verwundert sah Ginny darauf. Sagte Tonks bei allen Mitgliedern der Theatergruppe die Geburtstage an? Vielleicht hatte sie es bisher nicht mitbekommen. Wer weiß, was sich die – etwas verrückte – Leiterin dabei gedacht hatte…

Im Laufe des Sonntag keimte allerdings langsam in Ginny eine Idee. Gegen Abend dann war sie sich sicher: sie wollte Blaise etwas zum Geburtstag schenken. Etwas Kleines. Ein Schritt wieder auf ihn zu sollte es sein. Sie konnten ja so nicht ewig weitermachen…  
Dafür brauchte sie Harrys Hilfe. Bis Mittwoch waren es noch 3 Tage und sie musste noch einmal nach Hogsmead, um das Geschenk für Blaise zu besorgen.  
So setzte sich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihm. Er saß auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel beim Kamin und las in einem Buch.  
„Harry…", begann sie.  
Er sah sofort auf: „Ja?"  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
„Kommt drauf an, worum geht es?"  
„Ich muss morgen nach Hogsmead", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Es musste ja nicht der gesamte Gryffindor-Turm mitbekommen, dass sie etwas vorhatte, was eigentlich gegen die Schulregeln verstieß.  
Nachdenklich sah Harry sie an. Nervös wartete sie auf eine Antwort.  
„Wie viele Stunden hast du morgen?", fragte er schließlich.  
„Bis um 4."  
„Gut, dann gehen wir halb 5 los."

Gesagt, getan. Mit Hilfe des unterirdischen Ganges hinter der Statue der Hexe gelangten sie in den Keller des Honigtopfes. Unauffällig schlichen sie sich in den Laden, als die Hexe an der Kasse gerade jemanden bediente. Dann sahen sie sich um. Der Honigtopf war immer einen Besuch wert…  
Dennoch wollte Ginny Blaise keine Süßigkeiten schenken. Sie konnte sich das bei ihm so schlecht vorstellen. Nachdem sie also einige Kleinigkeiten für sich selbst gekauft hatten, gingen sie hinaus.  
Es war komisch, in Hogsmead zu sein, wenn sonst kein Schüler hier war. Die Straßen wirkten so leer.  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht… Doch, in den Bücherladen.", sprach sie ihre Idee aus.  
Die beiden Jugendlichen gingen zu dem Bücherladen des kleinen Ortes. Dort war es zwar immer etwas staubig, aber die Auswahl war nicht schlecht.  
Eine Weile stöberte Ginny wenig zielgerichtet herum. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Hatte Blaise nicht einmal etwas von Sartre gelesen? Vielleicht hatten sie so etwas ja auch hier…  
Tatsächlich. Einige Bücher des französischen Philosophen standen hier. ‚Er ist also wirklich ein Zauberer gewesen, sonst wären keine Bücher von ihm hier.', fiel Ginny auf.  
Neugierig sah sie, was dort stand. Gut, „Das Spiel ist aus", aber das hatte Blaise ja bereits gelesen. Ein Buch mit dem Titel „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" faszinierte sie besonders. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und begann die Beschreibung zu lesen. Es ging um 3 tote Personen, die in der Hölle schmoren. Jede der 3 Personen ist hierbei Folterknecht für die anderen: die lesbische Ines wollte etwas von Giselle, diese wiederum macht sich an Garcin heran, der allerdings die Anerkennung Ines' will. „Die Hölle, das sind die Anderen", hieß es.  
Am Ende des Buches hatte der Autor selbst etwas geschrieben. Interessiert las Ginny das. Sartre meinte, dass in die Beurteilung von einem selbst immer auch die Meinung der anderen über einen hinein spiele. Hölle sei nun, zu sehr vom Urteil anderer abhängig zu sein, da die Beziehungen schlecht sind. Das fand Ginny interessant. Es klang so „Slytherin". Sie entschloss sich, Blaise das Buch zu schenken.  
Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, gingen Harry und sie zurück durch den Honigtopf nach Hogwarts. Zum Glück fragte Harry nicht, wieso sie unbedingt nach Hogsmead gemusst hatten. Sicher war er neugierig, aber wenn sie es ihm sagen wollte, würde sie es ihm auch so sagen.

Am Dienstagabend packte Ginny ihr Geschenk sorgfältig ein. Sie schrieb eine kurze Notiz dazu: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, das Buch gefällt dir. Schlechte Beziehungen können sehr unangenehm sein. Ich wünsche dir, dass du nie in einer Hölle landest. G."  
Na gut, sie war nicht ganz zufrieden mit diesem Spruch. Aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr auch nicht ein.  
Nachdem sie das Geschenk fertig hatte, ging sie zur Eulerei und übergab es einer der Schuleulen. Somit würde Blaise es am nächsten Morgen, wahrscheinlich zusammen mit einigen anderen Eulen, bekommen. Wie er wohl reagieren würde?

_Anmerkungen:  
Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. Das Lied „Großes Wasser" ist von der Band Schandmaul (die man nur empfehlen kann!!!!). Das Stück „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" ist von Jean-Paul Sartre. Mir gehört also nix.  
Jaa, ich bin grad kreativ. Diese Kapitel machen mir Spaß, weil es wieder etwas aufwärts geht Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel – schreibts mir doch einfach, wie ihr es fandet g (Viele Reviews animieren zum schnellen weiterschreiben ). DANKE an alle Reviewer ds letzten Kapitels!!!! KNUDDEL_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 29 – Theaterprobe, Theaterprobe**

Mittwochmorgen wachte Ginny etwas nervös auf. Es war früher als sonst, aber sie wollte mitbekommen, wie Blaise das Geschenk öffnete. Hoffentlich gefiel es ihm… schnell zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in die Große Halle. Wie erwartet saß er dunkelhaarige Slytherin bereits an seinem Tisch. Bei den Gryffindors waren erst wenige Schüler beim Frühstück. Ginny entdeckte Natalie McDonald, die ihr vor der Weihnachtsfeier die Haare gemacht hatte, und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen."

„Hallo!". Natalie lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Bist du heute früher dran als sonst? Um die Zeit habe ich dich noch nie hier gesehen."

„Äh, ja, wir schreiben nachher einen Test in Verwandlungen und ich muss dafür noch lernen."

„Oh, bei McGonagall? Ich finde das Fach sehr schwierig, Zauberkunst mag ich viel lieber."

Sie plauderten eine Weile unbefangen über tyrannische Lehrer und das Leben in Hogwarts. Dann wurde ihr Gespräch durch das Eintreffen der Eulen unterbrochen.

Gespannt sah Ginny hinauf. Ja, dort war die Eule mit Blaise' Geschenk! Sie flog direkt zum Slytherin-Tisch. Dort saß Blaise, neben Diamante, seiner blonden Freundin. Gab es da nicht irgendein Sprichwort über blonde Mädchen? Egal.

Die Eule, die Ginny ausgesucht hatte, war nicht die Einzige, die zu Blaise wollte. Schnell drängten sich 5 oder 6 Tiere vor dem Slytherin und versuchten alle, ihr Päckchen zuerst abzugeben. Blaise öffnete das erste – es war nicht das von Ginny. Heraus kam eine edle Schreibfeder. Diamante neben ihm lächelte ihn an und fragte etwas. Er lächelte höflich zurück, dann… küsste er sie. Ginny sah wieder auf ihr Toast. Es war ja auch zu auffällig, die ganze Zeit zu dem Slytherin-Tisch zu gucken. Kurz darauf hatte sie die Neugier allerdings wieder gepackt. Und tatsächlich – Blaise öffnete gerade ihr Geschenk. Beschämt stellte Ginny fest, dass ihr Geschenkpapier nicht halb so schön wie das seiner anderen Geschenke war. Aber es zählte ja schließlich der Inhalt.

Blaise zog das Buch aus dem Papier. Er hob beide Augenbrauen, als er den Titel las. War das Überraschung? Dann las er den Zettel mit der Widmung. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn. Dann blickte er zu Ginny. Mist, sie hatte ihn angestarrt!

Als er ihr nun in die Augen blickte, wurde sie rot und wandte sich wieder ihrem Toast zu. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht lassen, noch einmal zu ihm zu schielen. Er hatte inzwischen das Buch aufgeschlagen und blickte, offensichtlich interessiert, hinein. Ginny lächelte. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm.

Der Slytherin musste gemerkt haben, dass jemand ihn beobachtete, denn er sah wieder zu Ginny, welche immer noch lächelte. Blaise neigte leicht den Kopf, wie als wolle er ihr ‚Danke' sagen. War das die Andeutung eines Lächelns gewesen?

2 Tage später war wieder Probe. Die Szene, in welcher sie zu viert auftraten, sollte noch einmal geprobt werden. Als Ginny kurz vor 8 hinunter ging, standen die anderen schon da – wie immer waren Hannah und Justin möglichst weit weg von Blaise. Sie winkten Ginny zu sich. Aber auch Blaise… was war das? Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Guten Abend.", hatte der Schwarzhaarige gesagt. Nanu? Ignorierte er sie denn gar nicht mehr?

Die Probe an sich lief ganz gut. Sie brauchten viel weniger Zeit als in der letzten Woche, auch der Übergang zwischen Ginny und Blaise klappte nach dem zweiten Versuch. Insgesamt war Tonks sehr zufrieden damit.

Nach der Probe hatten sich Justin und Hannah schnell verabschiedet, da sie noch einen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde schreiben mussten. Blaise war noch hier, da er seine Robe, welche er vor dem Spielen abgelegt hatte, wieder anzog. Tonks hatte bereits eine gute Nacht gewünscht. So waren Ginny und Blaise allein. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, sollte sie also versuchen, ein Gespräch zu beginnen? Sie konnten ja nicht ewig schweigsam sein.

„Du hast gut gespielt.", begann sie also brüsk. ‚Na super! Perfekt! Spannend! So wird das doch nie was…', ärgerte sie sich dann.

„Es ist interessant, mit mehr Menschen als nur einem auf der Bühne zu stehen.", antwortete der Slytherin.

„Ja, finde ich auch."

Das Gespräch stand. Blaise drehte sich weg. Hey, musste sie ihm etwa mal wieder hinterher rufen, um sich zu verabschieden?!

Da drehte der Slytherin den Kopf zurück:

„Gute Nacht."

„Dir auch. Schlaf gut.", sagte Ginny und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten vor den Kopf gehauen. ‚Schlaf gut'? Was sollte das? Musste wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit sein, denn bei ihren Freunden sagte sie das immer so… er musste das jetzt sicher vollkommen lächerlich finden.

Während Ginny noch überlegte, wie man sich am besten in Luft auflösen konnte, nickte ihr Blaise noch einmal kurz zu und ging dann in Richtung Kerker. Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm grübelte das Mädchen darüber nach, warum er keine sarkastische Bemerkung gemacht hatte…

Am Freitag darauf wurde wieder die Szene mit Ginny und Hannah allein gespielt. Als sie kurz vor 8 hinunter kam, war sie erstaunt, auch Blaise zu sehen. Er würde also zuschauen?

Der Slytherin begrüßte sie kurz und höflich, ebenso wie er sich nach der Probe kurz und höflich verabschiedete. Abends lag Ginny noch lange wach. Sie verstand diesen Kerl einfach nicht. Sie hatte gedacht, er sei nur noch an seinen eigenen Proben interessiert. Wieso war er dann heute gekommen?

Da sie erst spät eingeschlafen war, fühlte sie sich am nächsten Morgen noch ziemlich müde. Eine lange Dusche half, ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Danach arbeitete sie an einem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst.

Am Samstagnachmittag hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf Hausaufgaben. Es gab doch noch etwas anderes als Schule… leider war Colin grad mal wieder unterwegs mit Nancy und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren unauffindbar. Hm. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal wieder ein Buch lesen? Ja, gute Idee! Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Hey, diese Situation kannte sie doch? Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, sonst nichts zu tun… bingo! Sie könnte mal wieder bei Tonks vorbeischauen.

Kurz darauf stand sie vor der Tür der VgdDK-Lehrerin. Sie klopfte.

„Herein!", kam es von drinnen. Ginny öffnete die Tür und…

„Mblhmpf!"

Alles war genauso wie bei ihren letzten Besuchen. Chahan, der kleine Knuddelmuff, war ihr sofort ins Gesicht gesprungen. Zum Glück hatte sie ja etwas Übung darin, ihn von dort wieder zu entfernen.

Danach saßen Tonks und Ginny gemütlich bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

„Es ist schön, dass du mich mal wieder außerhalb des Unterrichts und der Theatergruppe besuchen kommst.", freute sich Tonks.

„Ja… tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht da war, aber es war immer so viel los.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen!", lachte die Frau mit den bonbonrosafarbenen Haaren.

Sie plauderten eine Weile über alles Mögliche: dass Professor McGonagall eigentlich viel zu streng war und das auch schon immer, dass nun, da es schon März war, wohl bald Frühling werden würde… irgendwann kamen sie auf die Theatergruppe zu sprechen.

„Die Szene mit dir, Hannah, Blaise und Justin auf der Bühne hat mir sehr gut gefallen.", meinte Tonks, „Und das, obwohl ihr zu Beginn so eure Schwierigkeiten hattet."

Sie zwinkerte Ginny zu, die etwas errötete.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht.", antwortete sie dann.

„Ja, das hat man gesehen. Du und Blaise, ihr harmoniert gut miteinander."

Aha. Worauf bezog sich Tonks da jetzt?

„Ähm…"

„Sei nicht so schüchtern, das stimmt wirklich. Ihr seid beide gute Schauspieler und die Rollen passen zu euch. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Probe mit euch beiden."

Sie zwinkerte der jungen Gryffindor zu.

Bald darauf ging Ginny in den Turm zurück. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte Tonks recht und das Stück wurde wirklich gut… und vor allem: sie und Blaise spielten gut miteinander! Schließlich waren sie die Hauptfiguren des Stücks…

Der obligatorische Blick am Mittwoch auf ihren Probenplan sagte Ginny, dass sie am Freitag wieder spielen würde. Eine Szene, die sie bisher noch nicht gespielt hatte. Neugierig suchte sie in ihrem Textbuch. „Der Garten. Nacht und Mondschein" stand darüber. Aha, das war der Ort, wo die Szene spielte. Moment mal…

‚AAAAAAHHH!'

Es war die Kussszene. Mit Blaise. Kuss. Szene. Blaise. Sie.

Oh bei Merlin…

Am Freitag war sie viel nervöser als sonst, als sie hinunter zur Großen Halle ging. Sie kam später als sonst, weil sie vorher Blaise nicht treffen wollte. Da nur sie und der Slytherin in dieser Szene spielten, war sonst nur die Leiterin da. Tonks war zum Glück kurz vor Ginny gekommen und schloss gerade auf.

„Hallo.", sagte Ginny, an niemand bestimmten gerichtet. Blaise nickte ihr zu.

‚Kann der eigentlich nur nicken??'

Tonks dagegen antwortete mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Abend!!". Bildete sich das Ginny nur ein, oder hatte die Lehrerin heute wirklich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht?

„Also, dann wollen wir mal!", sagte Tonks als sie in der Großen Halle waren und klatschte in die Hände. „Ginny, du sitzt zu Beginn auf der Bühne."

Die Gryffindor setzte sich hin.

„Hm… nein, so sieht man dich zu wenig.", entschied Tonks. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte ein paar Worte. Plötzlich spürte die Gryffindor, wie die Bühne unter ihr zu wachsen begann… ein Hügel entstand, auf dem sie nun saß.

„Stell dir vor, du schaust in die Sterne hinauf.", gab Tonks die nächste Anweisung.

Ginny versuchte es. Dann trat auch schon Blaise auf. Er stand noch nicht bei ihr; laut Regieanweisung sollte er sie erst nach seinem ersten Satz bemerken.

„Oh Nacht, balsamisch wie die erste, die auf das Paradies herabsank!", begann er. Es klang verträumt; das hätte sie dem Slytherin gar nicht zugtraut. Er näherte sich ihr halb von hinten. Wenngleich Ginny das wusste, durfte sie ihn noch nicht bemerken. Sie selbst als Lena trauerte um ihr Schicksal, einen ihr Fremden heiraten zu müssen. Zudem philosophierte sie über den Mond, der ebenso einsam war wie sie. Sie sprach und endete mit:

„Wie der tote Engel auf seinem dunklen Kissen ruht und die Sterne gleich Kerzen um ihn brennen! Armes Kind! Es ist traurig, tot und so allein."

Da kam Blaise Stimme aus dem Hintergrund:

„Steh auf in deinem weißen Kleid und wandle hinter der Leiche durch die Nacht und singe ihr das Sterbelied!"

Nun gut, auch Leonce ist eher Pessimist…

Tonks unterbrach das Spiel der beiden.

„Blaise, an dieser Stelle solltest du schon näher bei Ginny sein. Vielleicht kannst du neben halb hinter sie treten, auch in den Himmel schauen und die Sterne beobachten? Und Ginny, wenn du danach wieder redest, springst du auf, schließlich hat dich diese andere Stimme erschreckt… versucht es. Und spielt danach einfach weiter, das wird schon. Denkt daran, mit viel Gefühl diese Szene!"

Ginny und Blaise nickten. Sie wollte nichts falsch machen, und so wie sie Blaise kannte, diesen Perfektionisten, wollte dieser auch, dass es gut wurde.

Die beiden begannen erneut. Als Blaise diesmal begann, bekam Ginny wirklich einen Schreck, so nah stand er ihr. So fiel es ihr nicht schwer, erschrocken aus ihrer gemütlich-sitzenden Haltung am Boden zu fahren und zu fragen: „Wer spricht da?"

Sie und Blaise standen sich nun gegenüber. Nein, Lena stand Leonce gegenüber. Sie sah ihn an, immer noch etwas erschrocken. Er betrachtete sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. Dann hob er eine Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange.

„Ein Traum…", flüsterte er.

„Träume sind selig…", gab sie ebenso zurück. Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, sie berührten sich nun fast. Immer noch sah Blaise sie mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen an. Sie selbst war vollkommen von der Szene gefangen genommen – und von seiner Gegenwart.

Blaise schloss nun auch noch das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen.

„So träume dich selig und lass mich dein seliger Traum sein."

Während er dies sagte, hatte er sie langsam in seinen Arm genommen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun sehr nah. Ginnys Herz klopfte schneller. Es war nur eine Theaterszene… es war nur eine Theaterszene…

Sie wandte den Kopf ab. Schließlich musste Lena jemanden heiraten, den sie nicht kannte. Melancholie überfiel sie.

„Der Tod ist der seligste Traum.", sagte sie leise, den Blick zum Boden gerichtet.

Da spürte sie eine sanfte Hand an ihrem Kinn. Blaise, nein, Leonce zwang sie liebevoll, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„So lass mich dein Todesengel sein!" Blaise sprach immer noch leise, jedoch nun leidenschaftlicher. Seine Augen, grün mit braunen Sprenkeln, sahen sie intensiv an. „Lass meine Lippen sich gleich seinen Schwingen auf deine Augen senken."

Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen, anscheinend auf ein Augenlid. Ginny, Lena jedoch wandte den Kopf etwas weiter nach oben. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Seine Lippen, die sie vor knapp drei Monaten schon einmal geküsst hatte…

In ihrem Bauch passierte irgendetwas Komisches. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Horde Hippogreife Samba tanzen. Das war kein sehr romantischer Vergleich, ja, aber im Moment war sie einfach zu durcheinander um klar zu denken.

Sie und Blaise lösten sich wieder voneinander. Er hielt sie immer noch im Arm und sprach:

„Schöne Leiche, du ruhst so lieblich auf dem schwarzen Bahrtuch der Nacht, dass die Natur das Leben hasst und sich in den Tod verliebt."

Wieder wollte er sich herunterbeugen und sie küssen. Sie jedoch stieß ihn von sich. Wie konnte er sie küssen, wenn es doch nie sein konnte? Als Lena war sie einem anderen versprochen…

„Nein, lass mich!", sagte sie und wollte schnell weggehen. Leider hatte sie jedoch vergessen, dass Tonks einen Hügel gezaubert hatte und die Bühne nicht so glatt wie sonst war. Der Schritt, den sie nach hinten ging, ging tiefer als sie dachte und fast wäre sie gefallen… wenn Blaise sie nicht rechtzeitig am Arm festgehalten hätte.

„Äh, danke…", nuschelte sie.

Die Szene war vorbei. Tonks klatschte in die Hände.

„Super!!! Das war toll! Na gut, der Abgang von Ginny war noch nicht perfekt, aber sonst…", sie zwinkerte den beiden zu.

Der Gryffindor war das alles plötzlich wahnsinnig peinlich. Sie war immer noch etwas in der Erinnerung an den Kuss gefangen.

‚Es war nur ein Bühnenkuss!', rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis.

Auch Blaise war sehr schweigsam. Er sah Ginny nicht an. Tonks meinte, diese Szene brauchte, für heute, keine weitere Probe. Einerseits war das Mädchen darüber froh, aber andererseits… ‚Schluss jetzt!', befahl sie sich Contenance.

Tonks verabschiedete sich von den beiden indem sie ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Auch Ginny und Blaise sagten kurz „Gute Nacht.", dann gingen alle 3 in ihre Richtungen davon.

Auch an diesem Tag fiel es Ginny wieder schwer, einzuschlafen. Immer wieder kam ihr der Kuss in den Sinn oder auch der Ausdruck in Blaise' Augen…

Die nächste Woche kam und mit ihr eine Menge Stress. Ginnys Stundenplan war ziemlich voll, da sie 6 Fächer gewählt hatte. Manchmal, so wie diese Woche, ging ihr das schon auf die Nerven, denn zu all diesen Fächern musste sie auch noch die Hausaufgaben erledigen.

Mittwochnachmittag war sie auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke. Viele Schüler hatten bereits Schluss. Aber Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen begann leider erst um 4. Colin sah wenigstens seine Freundin bei Wahrsagen. Sie dagegen musste in den kalten, jetzt, gegen Ende März besonders feuchten Keller.

Einige Gänge vor dem Unterrichtsraum hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Kichern. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, sah sie auch, woher das kam: Da stand Draco Malfoy, offensichtlich in eine Umarmung mit einem Mädchen verschlungen, dass Ginny nicht erkannte, da sie hinter im stand. Die Gryffindor wollte schnell vorbeigehen – leider kannte sie keinen anderen Weg zum Unterrichtsraum, weil sie so selten hier unten war. Als sie nur noch 2 Meter von dem Pärchen entfernt war, drehten sich die beiden etwas und Ginny konnte erkennen, wen Malfoy dort gerade küsste: es war Diamante. Moment mal…

Erschrocken zog Ginny Luft ein. War sie denn nicht mit Blaise zusammen? Leider war ihre Reaktion wohl so laut gewesen, dass es die 2 Slytherins störte. Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen Ginny verächtlich an.

„Schau an, die Blutsverräterin…", begann Malfoy.

Diamante starrte sie böse an. „Was machst du hier unten?"

„Ich bin nur auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, lasst euch nicht stören.", erklärte Ginny. Dass die beiden auch immer gleich Streit suchen mussten…

„Lass uns in Ruhe.", fauchte Diamante.

„Bin schon weg.", sagte Ginny genervt und bog um die nächste Ecke.

Was sollte das jetzt eben? Offensichtlich waren Draco Malfoy und Diamante zusammen. Wusste Blaise davon? Hatten sich die beiden getrennt?

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah Ginny genauer hin. Tatsächlich: Blaise und Diamante saßen nicht, wie in den letzten Wochen, beieinander, sie versuchte auch nicht ständig ihn zu küssen. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Malfoy, der sich ihr ebenso intensiv widmete. Blaise beachtete die beiden kaum.

Am Freitag bei der Theaterprobe wurde wieder eine Szene mit Ginny und Hannah gespielt. Wieder war Blaise anwesend. Die Proben machten Ginny inzwischen noch mehr Spaß, denn sie konnte sich nun gut in Lena hinein fühlen. So ging auch diese Probe glatt. Blaise war höflich zu ihr und ignorierte sie nicht; tatsächlich wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und zeigte ihr die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Der Tag darauf, Samstag, war ein Hogsmead-Tag. Ginny genoss es, mit ihren Freunden durch das kleine Dorf zu schlendern, im Honigtopf Süßes zu kaufen und im Scherzartikelladen ihrer älteren Brüder nach neuen Artikeln zu stöbern. Einmal hatten sie auch Blaise gesehen, er war gerade aus dem Bücherladen gekommen. Irgendwann hatten sich Ron und Hermine verabschiedet und sie mit Harry allein gelassen. Daraufhin schlenderten sie in die „Drei Besen" um ein Butterbier zu trinken.

Nach einer Weile trafen dort auch Colin und Nancy ein und setzten sich zu Harry und Ginny. Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Harry: „Ich muss dann noch mal los…"

Kurz wunderte sich Ginny. Dann fiel es ihr auf: sie hatte am nächsten Dienstag Geburtstag. Wahrscheinlich wollte Harry noch ein Geschenk für sie kaufen. Typisch Kerl – immer spät dran. Grinsend winkte Ginny ihm nach.

Dienstag! Ihr 17. Geburtstag! Ab heute war Ginny offiziell volljährig. Fröhlich stand sie auf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten bereits Colin, Harry, Ron und Hermine auf sie und begrüßten sie mit einem lauten „Happy Birthday!". Sie fiel ihren besten Freunden nacheinander in die Arme. Sie hatten alle ein kleines Geschenk für sie ausgesucht: von Colin bekam sie ein Besenpflegeset, Ron und Hermine hatten für einen hübschen, dunkelgrünen Pullover zusammengelegt der sehr gut zu ihrem roten Haar passte und Harry schenkte ihr einen magischen mp3-Player.

„Das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen.", sagte sie, als sie auf Harrys Geschenk starrte.

„Doch, du musst. Ich habe nämlich schon einen.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Einige Lieder sind auch schon darauf."

„Danke!". Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Das war wirklich ein wunderschönes Geschenk.

Beim Frühstück kamen dann noch einige Eulen für sie: Geschenke von ihren Eltern, Brüdern und anderen Verwandten. Nacheinander öffnete sie diese.

Aus einem der Päckchen kam ein Buch. Neugierig betrachtete sie den Titel – und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn: Jean-Paul Sartre – Die Kindheit eines Chefs. Wer schenkte ihr so etwas? Da fiel eine Karte aus dem Buch:

„Alles Gute. B."

War es etwa…? Konnte das Geschenk von Blaise kommen? Schließlich las auch er Sartre... sie sah zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Blaise schien mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt. Aber wie als ob er bemerken würde, dass sie ihn ansah, sah er plötzlich auf. Er hob eine Augenbraue, wie als wolle er fragen: „Was ist?" Unwillkürlich musste Ginny lächeln. Und wieder zeigte es sich aufs Blaise Gesicht: diese Andeutung eines Lächelns. ‚Er könnte ruhig öfter lächeln…', dachte die Gryffindor und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Geschenk zu.

Gespannt las Ginny den Buchrückentext um zu verstehen, von was das Buch handelte. Es ging um die Entwicklung von Lucien Fleurier, der auf der Suche nach sich selbst und seiner Existenz ist. In seiner Unsicherheit schließt er sich schließlich einer rechtsradikalen Gruppe an. Es hörte sich interessant an; Ginny nahm sich vor, das Buch bald zu lesen.

Dennoch stellte sich immer noch die Frage, von wem es kam. Blaise hatte nicht gesagt, dass es von ihm sei… aber er hatte es auch nicht bestritten. Na gut, gesagt hatte er sowieso nichts, sondern sie nur angesehen.

Hm. Sie musste ihn fragen.

Am Donnerstag ergab sich endlich die Gelegenheit dazu. Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts lief sie ihm über den Weg. Sie hatte gerade Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt, er kam aus dem Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer. Anscheinend war er einer der letzten gewesen.

„Blaise, hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Worum geht es?", antwortete er ausweichend.

Eine Horde Zweitklässler von Hufflepuff lief vorbei. Genervt verdrehte der Slytherin die Augen.

„Lass uns in das Klassenzimmer gehen, dort ist es ruhiger.", schlug sie vor.

Er nickte, offenbar gleichgültig. Also gingen sie in den leeren Klassenraum. Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder wirkte der Slytherin wirklich nervös? Er sah sie jedenfalls nicht an, sondern betrachtete den Boden. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte… ich habe ein Buch von Jean-Paul Sartre bekommen. Ist das von dir?"

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner. Das Stück „Die Kindheit eines Chefs" gehört Jean-Paul Sartre._

_Muhaha, ein Cliffhanger! Und, was denkt ihr? Wie hat euch die eine Probe gefallen?(Ihr wisst schon welche ;-) )_

_WÄH! Auf das letzte Kapitel habt ihr mir nur gaaanz wenige Reviews gegeben… schnüff Mögt ihr die Geschichte nicht mehr? Oder habt ihr nur keine Lust, einer armen, kleinen Autorin ein kleines Review zu schreiben?Ich freu mich wirklich über jeden Kommentar, es kann nur helfen, die Geschichte noch zu verbessern!_

_DANKE jedenfalls an sweetlittleginny, dramine, zaubermaus, natsucat und Elanor Ainu!!!!_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 30 – Und nun?**

Oh bei Merlin. Sie stand vor ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort. Hatte sie ihn wirklich gerade gefragt, ob das Buch von Sartre, welches sie zum Geburstag bekommen hatte, von ihm war? Wieso blieb er so stumm und antwortete nicht?

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern betrachtete den Boden. War das Verlegenheit? Oder fand er diese Situation einfach nur unangenehm?

Moment mal… hatte sie sich verhört? Nein.

„Ja.", hatte Blaise geantwortet. Er hatte also tatsächlich an ihren Geburtstag gedacht. War sie ihm wichtig?

Der Slytherin räusperte sich. „Ist noch etwas?"

Mist, und jetzt? Ginny war so darauf fixiert gewesen, heraus zu finden, ob das Geschenk wirklich von Blaise war, dass sie sich nicht überlegt hatte, was nach dieser Frage sein sollte. Anscheinend wollte er nicht darüber reden, bereute es bereits. Sicher hatte er ihr dieses Buch nur geschenkt, weil er sich verpflichtet gefühlt hatte… sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Blaise wendete ihr den Rücken zu und ging zur Tür.

Dort, plötzlich, drehte er sich um.

„Komm heute Abend um 8 zum Raum der Wünsche.", sagte er schnell, fast hastig.

Dann war er weg. Ginny stand wie betäubt da. Was sollte das jetzt?

Den ganzen Abend über war sie nervös. Sie wusste nicht, was Blaise wollte. Kurz vor 8 stand sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Nervös ging sie dreimal auf und ab, während sie sich wünschte, der Raum würde erscheinen und Blaise darin sein. Als sie stoppte, war eine Tür vor ihr. Der Slytherin war also bereits da.

Ginnys Herz klopfte stark, als sie in den Raum trat. Was hatte Blaise vor?

Der Raum der Wünsche war relativ klein. Das erste, was auffiel, war ein großer Kamin mit einem Feuer darin, welches das Zimmer beheizte. Eine Kommode aus braunen Holz, über welcher eine große Uhr hing, stand an einer Wand. Außer dieser war nur ein weiteres Möbelstück im Raum: ein großes, gemütlich aussehendes, braunes Sofa.

Dort saß Blaise. Er hatte ruhig in das Feuer gesehen, doch nun, da Ginny im Raum stand, wand er den Blick ab und blickte zu ihr.

„Setz dich.", sagte er ruhig.

Das machte Ginny noch nervöser. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, zog sie ihre Robe aus und legte sie auf die Kommode, auf welcher auch Blaise Robe lag. In dem Raum war es warm genug.

Außerdem Sofa gab es keine weitere Sitzmöglichkeit in dem kleinen Zimmer. Angespannt ließ sich Ginny also darauf nieder. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, ganz am Rand des Sofas Platz zu nehmen. So saß sie nur eine Armlänge von Blaise entfernt. Beide sahen in das Feuer.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Es kam Ginny wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie ruhig so da saßen. Dann brach sie die Stille.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für… für das Buch von Sartre."

Sie errötete leicht. Zum Glück sah Blaise sie immer noch nicht an, sondern starrte weiter in das Feuer.

Wieder war es ruhig. Diesmal war es Blaise, der begann.

„Danke auch."

Sie wusste, dass er das Buch meinte, welches sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

Sie konnten doch nicht ewig so schweigsam nebeneinander sitzen! Was war nur los? Ginny nahm ihren Mut zusammen. Sie musste einfach fragen…

„Warum wolltest du, dass ich hierher komme?"

Es war so lange still, dass sie befürchtete, ihn mit dieser Frage verärgert zu haben. Doch dann bewegte Blaise sich. Er nahm seinen Blick vom Feuer und sah sie an. Oh, diese Augen… im flackernden Licht des Feuers sah Blaise, so kam es Ginny vor, noch besser aus. Durch das warme Licht wirkte auch er nicht mehr so kalt und unnahbar wie sonst. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an dem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Ginny glaubte, Unsicherheit und Hoffnung zu erkennen. Konnte das sein?

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

Diese schlichte Antwort löste in Ginny einen Wirbel an Gefühlen aus. Er, Blaise, der unnahbare, gefühlskalte Slytherin hatte sie sehen wollen? Ihr Herz klopfte. Und als sie ihn sah, wie er dort saß, in das Feuer sah und wohl wartete, was sie nun machen würde, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht über ihn hinweg war. Sie war immer noch in ihn verliebt, vielleicht sogar stärker als vorher. Plötzlich musste sie an Hermine denken: sie hatte es einfach gewagt und mit Ron geredet. Vorher war sie mit dieser Ungewissheit so unglücklich gewesen…

„Blaise…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Herz trommelte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Immer noch sah der Slytherin in das Feuer. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ginny rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. Sie berührten sich nun fast.

Blaise sah sie an. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie näher gekommen war. Fast automatisch hob sich seine linke Augenbraue.

Fast war Ginny enttäuscht. Diese Reaktion war so… so slytherin. So arrogant. Aber irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Er versuchte durch diese Arroganz etwas zu überspielen. Was war das?

Sie würde es nie heraus finden, wenn sie weiter so stumm, reaktionslos nebeneinander saßen. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte vor dieser Berührung nicht zurück, sondern blickte sie unverwandt an. Blaise räusperte sich.

„Ginny, ich…"

War sie vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen? Hatte sie den, fast nicht sichtbaren, Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht falsch gedeutet? Sie sah ihn fragend, leicht erschrocken an. Da hob er seine Hand und legte sie ihr an die Wange. Es geschah schnell. Ginny war sich nun fast sicher, dass auch Blaise nervös war.

Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken. Er zog sie vorsichtig etwas näher zu sich. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt sehr nah beieinander. Ginny konnte wieder die braunen Sprenkeln in seinen Augen erkennen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz wollte ausbrechen, so stark klopfte es.

„Was…?", flüsterte sie, etwas benommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte er zurück. Dann beugte er sich das letzte Stück vor. Ginny schloss ihre Augen. Dann spürte sie, zum dritten Mal, seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war… unglaublich. Er war zärtlicher, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken. Auch er umarmte sie nun.

Eng umschlungen saßen sie so lange da. Ginny fühlte sich, als ob die Welt nur aus ihr und Blaise bestehen würde. Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, hielten sich jedoch weiterhin umarmt.

Dann rückte Blaise etwas weg. Ginny kam wieder in der Realität an. Es würde doch nicht so sein wie an Weihnachten…?

„Bitte, geh nicht.", flüsterte sie.

Blaise sah sie erstaunt an. „Äh, nein… aber…"

Sie wartete, dass er weiter redete.

„Mein Bein war eingeschlafen…"

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Das war… vollkommen menschlich. Und somit total un-slytherin. Sie spürte, wie die Spannung von ihr abfiel. Ginny musste einfach anfangen zu lachen. Sie beugte sich vor und gab Blaise, der ziemlich irritiert aussah, einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Ginny umarmte ihn.

„Ich mag dich.", sagte sie, immer noch lächelnd. Sie blickte etwas hoch und sah so in sein Gesicht, da er etwas größer war als sie. Auch Blaise lächelte. Es war ein einfaches Lächeln, nicht voller Freude strahlend oder ein ansteckendes Grinsen. Nein, er lächelte einfach. Und es war umwerfend. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ein Slytherin drückte seine Gefühle nicht so stark aus wie ein Gryffindor, das wusste Ginny. Sie war einfach glücklich.

Blaise legte sich auf den Rücken, sodass er ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag. Da er Ginny immer noch umarmt hielt, zog er sit mit. Sie kam halb auf ihm zum Liegen und beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht um ihn zu küssen. Das Sofa war unglaublich gemütlich, und die Tatsache, dass sie hier mit, und halb auf, Blaise lag, war wunderschön. Sie lagen da und küssten sich ab und zu. Mit einer Hand streichelte Blaise Ginnys Haar, ihren Rücken und ihren Nacken. Sie hatte ihren Arm auf seiner Brust liegen.

Irgendwann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr über der Kommode.

„Wir müssen zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume.", bemerkte sie erschrocken. Blaise nickte.

Die beiden standen auf und zogen ihre Roben wieder an. Dann küssten sie sich noch einmal.

„Schlaf gut. Bis morgen.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Du auch."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann öffneten sie die Tür und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Natürlich fiel es Ginny schwer, an diesem Abend einzuschlafen. Sie hatte Blaise geküsst… und sie waren nich im Streit auseinander. Offensichtlich hatte er es ebenso genossen wie sie. Aber wie sollte es morgen weiter gehen? Konnten sie ein Paar sein?

Ginny war nicht dumm. Auch nach dem Fall Voldemorts waren die Rivalitäten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor enorm. Ein Paar zwischen beiden Häusern würden die anderen Schüler wohl kaum akzeptieren. Ginny gab es ungern zu, aber die Meinung der anderen war ihr ziemlich wichtig. Sie würde mit Blaise reden müssen…

Der nächste Tag begann gut. Es war ein Freitag, bald war Wochenende. Die Stimmung in der Schule war gelöster als an den anderen Wochentagen. Am Abend bei der Theaterprobe würde sie Blaise sehen. Gespannt wartete Ginny auf 8 Uhr. Es würde die Szene geprobt werden, bei der sie zu viert auf der Bühne standen: Ginny, Hannah, Justin und Blaise.

Als Ginny kam, warteten die anderen bereits. Blaise begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken, sie sagte „Hallo.", aber die Hufflepuffs winkten sie sofort zu sich.

‚Was solls, wir haben nach der Probe noch Zeit.', tröstete sie sich.

Die Probe selbst lief gut. Aber Ginny wurde mehrfach rot, wenn sie Blaise ansah und auch er hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten, sie anzusehen. Das gab ihr einen Stich. Bereute er etwa den gestrigen Abend? Tonks bemerkte die angespannte Stimmung und kritisierte weniger als sonst.

Nach der Probe war Ginny fast am Verzweifeln. Sie verstand den Kerl einfach nicht! Tonks hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, nur die 4 Schüler waren noch da.

„Tschüß Justin, tschüß Hannah.", verabschiedete Ginny sich hastig. Dann ging sie Blaise hitnerher, der sich bereits in Richtung Slytherin-Kerker gewendet hatte.

„Äh, Blaise…", begann sie.

„Es ist bald Schlafenszeit.", bemerkte er.

Er wollte also nicht mit ihr reden? Aber… eigentlich hatte er recht. Sie hatten keine Zeit. Gut, dann…

„Komm morgen um 3 in den Raum der Wünsche.", sagte Ginny.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Hinter ihr hörte sie, wie er sich leicht räusperte.

„Gute Nacht."

Das war Blaise Stimme gewesen. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Er stand da und sah sie an. Vielleicht, nein, wahrscheinlich war sie ihm doch nicht gleichgültig. Sie lächelte ihn an:

„Schlaf gut."

Der nächstetag begann wie ein ganz normaler Samstag. Nach dem Frühstück fragte Colin Ginny, ob sie mit raus kommen würde. Der Frühling hatte eingesetzt und ein Spaziergang würde sehr schön werden. Außerdem hatte sich Ginny so an diese Spaziergänge mit Freunden gewöhnt, dass sie ihn nun einfach brauchte. Es würde sie davon ablenken, ständig daran zu dneken, was am Nachmittag passieren würde. Die beiden gingen auf die Ländereien.

Nach einer Weile sagte Colin:

„Du bist mit den Gedanken woanders."

Ginny errötete. Stimmt, sie hatte gerade an Blaise gedacht. Heute Nachmittag würde sich wohl entscheiden, ob aus ihnen ein Paar werden konnte.

„Ja.", gab sie zu.

Colin nickte. „Gestern war es auch schon so."

Sie gingen weiter schweigend nebeneinander her. Colin wartete wohl auf eine Antwort. Nach einer Weile platzte Ginny heraus:

„Du, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass du etwas von Nancy wolltest?"

„Ich… schwer zu sagen.", meinte Colin. „Es ist einfach so, weißt du?"

Ginny nickte. Irgendwie hatte Colin Recht. Aber… einerseits wusste sie genau, dass sie etwas von Blaise wollte, andererseits… war es einfach nicht möglich. Er war ein Slytherin…

„Keine Ahnung.", begann Colin erneut, „Ich mochte sie einfach so unglaublich, weißt du? Sicher, man ist zu Beginn unsicher. Aber nun, na ja, ich liebe sie. Ich habe manchmal Angst, in ihrer Nähe etwas falsch zu machen, weil ich für sie so gut wie möglich sein möchte. Aber wenn sie etwas falsch macht, tollpatschig ist oder so, finde ich das so süß, dass ich mich freue, dass sie nicht perfekt ist. Ich liebe gerade ihre kleinen Macken, weißt du? Ihr geht es ebenso, sagt sie."

Ginny nickte. Colin konnte echt süß sein. Und hieß es nicht: „No risk, no fun"? Sie musste es mit Blaise einfach versuchen. Sonst würde sie sich wohl ihr ganzes Leben ärgern, diese Chance verpasst zu haben.

Colin bemerkte, dass Ginny wohl wieder etwas heiterer war. Die beiden redeten noch über alles möglcihe, über den kommenden Frühling, Hermine und Ron, die glücklich miteinander waren und die furchtbareVerwandlungen-Hausaufgabe von Professor McGonagall. Dann war es auch schon Zeit für das Mittagessen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Ginny Hausaufgaben gemacht. Nun stand sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Sie war etwas zu früh. Sie ging auf und ab und dachte an den Raum, in dem sie zuletzt mit Blaise gewesen war. Als sie eintrat, wartete das braune Sofa auf sie.

Nervös setzte sie sich hin und sah der Uhr zu, wie die Zeiger sich langsam 3 Uhr näherten. Dann ging die Tür auf.

„Blaise!"

Ginny sprang auf. Sie hatte sich etwas erschrocken.

„Hallo.", sagte der Slytherin. Ginny ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, sah ihn fragend an. Auch er trat näher.

Sie standen voreinander. Was würde passieren? Wie…?

Ginny hielt die Spannung nicht aus. Sie legte ihre Arme um Blaise' Nacken. Fast sofort zog er sie in eine Umarmung.

Es tat so gut, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Er roch gut, einfach… nach Blaise. Sie sah auf.

Vorsichtig näherte sein Gesicht sich ihrem. Sie kam ihm ein Stück entgegen. Sie küssten sich. Dieser Kuss war die Bestätigung, dass es keine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Blaise war ihr wichtig, sehr wichtig. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, ging es ihm ebenso. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte Blaise. Ginny nickte. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa.

Eine Weile waren sie still. Dann fragte Ginny einfach:

„Und nun?"

Stille.

Quälende Stille.

Sie seufzte leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete Blaise irgendwann flüsternd. „Es ist… du bist eine Gryffindor."

„Und du bist ein Slytherin.", antwortete Ginny prompt.

Wieder war es ruhig.

„Sie würden es nicht akzeptieren.", murmelte Blaise irgendwann.

Es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Ja, anscheinend fiel es auch ihm schwer. Aber mussten sie denn aufeinander verzichten, bloß weil sich irgendwelche alten Zauberer vor über 1000 Jahren gestritten hatten? Bloß aus Tradition. Gab es keine andere Möglichkeit?

„Wir müssen es ja nicht jedem sagen…", begann Ginny langsam.

Blaise sah sie an. War das Erstaunen? Hey, sie wurde allmählich besser, wenn sie versuchte, Gefühle aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Aber was dachte er darüber?

Er durchbrach die Stille und sagte: „Wir könnten uns hier im Raum der Wünsche treffen."

Also wollte auch er eine Beziehung mit ihr? Sie sahen sich an. Dann legte sie einfach ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wir halten es also einfach geheim.", murmelte Ginny, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Sie spürte dass er nickte. Das machte sie wahnsinnig glücklich. Er wollte also tatsächlich mit ihr zusammen sein. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss an den Hals. „Das wird schon."

Sie küssten sich. Nachdem sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Ginny ihn an. Er lächelte wieder dieses schlichte, umwerfende Lächeln zurück.

„Ich mag dich.", flüsterte Ginny. Sie beugte sihc vor, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, murmelte Blaise: „Ich dich auch."

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Muhaha! Ich habe EWIG für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Wie gefällt es euch? Ich bin wahnsinnig gespannt darauf, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt. freu_

_DANKE an die netten Reviewer meines letzten Kapitels: natsucat, dramine, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, tanea, Zaubermaus, Tuniwell, Elanor Ainu, Sdo99, Annika, crazylolly14, sweetlittleGinny und ginnyfan!! Ich freu mich ganz doll über jeden Kommentar wink mit dem Zaunpfahl Leser knuddel_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 31 – Hogwarts-Realität**

Der Sonntag verging ruhig. Ginny hatte viele Hausaufgaben zu machen, und am Nachmittag überredet Ron sie zu einer Runde Zaubererschach. Es war schade, dass sie Blaise den ganzen Tag nicht sah, aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sicher bald wieder Zeit füreinander hätten. Schließlich gab es den Raum der Wünsche, oder nicht?

Beim Abendessen schließlich sah sie Blaise dann doch. Er saß am Slytherin-Tisch und aß seelenruhig. Einige Plätze weiter entdeckte Ginny jedoch etwas, was sie schnell wieder dazu brachte, sich auf ihr eigenes Essen zu konzentrieren: Draco Malfoy und Diamante küssten, besser: knutschten, sich ab.

‚Schön, wenn die ihren Spaß haben, aber es muss ja nicht beim Essen sein…', dachte sich Ginny ärgerlich. Gleichzeitig gab es ihr einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, dass sie nicht auch einfach jetzt zu Blaise gehen konnte und ihm einen Kuss geben – oder einfach nur reden. Selbst DAS wurde ja zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor skeptisch betrachtet. Wahrscheinlich würden seine Hauskameraden das auch nicht akzeptieren. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Mist, wie gerne würde sie ihn jetzt einfach nur umarmen… sie wollte ja keine große Knutschorgie machen, so wie gewisse blondhaarige Slytherins, nein. Ach, egal, es ging halt nicht.

„Ginny, was denkst du?", fragte Ron sie plötzlich von der Seite.

„Äh, was?", antwortete sie irritiert.

„Na, über die Chancen von Puddlemere United in der kommenden Saison."…

Und schon war sie vertieft in ein Gespräch über Quidditch. Wenigstens lenkte sie das von einem gewissen Slytherin ab…

Jedenfalls solange, bis Ron sich wieder vermehrt Hermine zuwandte, welche während des Quidditch-Philosophierens sich offensichtlich bemüht hatte, kein allzu gelangweiltes Gesicht zu machen.

‚Ach, ich bin sowieso mit dem Essen fertig.', dachte sich Ginny und stand auf. „Bis dann.", warf sie in die Runde und ging aus der Großen Halle.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass Blaise offensichtlich auch gerade fertig mit dem Essen geworden war.

Vor der Halle trafen sie aufeinander. Außer ihnen war niemand dort, da die meisten noch mit dem Abendbrot beschäftigt waren.

„Hi.", meinte Ginny nervös.

„Hallo."

In seinem Gesicht war, seltenerweise, kein Spott zu sehen. Dennoch war Ginny etwas enttäuscht, als er sich abwandte und in einen Korridor ging. ‚Mist, wieso haut er jetzt einfach ab?'

Da drehte sich Blaise um. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Kommst du?". Jetzt war ein halbes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich wollte Ginny böse sein, weil das Amüsement sicher durch leisen Spott kam, aber sie war einfach zu froh, dass er nicht einfach weggehen wollte. Tatsächlich führte der Korridor auch nicht in die Slytherin-Kerker, sondern zu einigen Klassenräumen. In einen davon traten die beiden nun ein.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ging Ginny näher zu Blaise. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie. Wieder glaubte das Mädchen, in dem Kuss zu versinken. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken, in seinen Nacken und durch seine Haare. Seine Gegenwart machte sie ganz wuschig. Auch hätte sie nie gedacht, dass der, sonst so zurückhaltende, Blaise solche Leidenschaft in einen Kuss legen konnte.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander, um Luft zu holen. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Blaise war wirklich wahnsinnig gutaussehend… diese grünen Augen, dazu seine Nase, die so gar nicht aristokratisch schien mit ihrem spitzbübischen Ausdruck, dem leichten Schwung nach oben… Sie musste einfach lächeln. Auch Blaise wirkte gelöst, entspannt, er hatte dieses halbe Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast rote Wangen.", meinte er.

„Hab ich gar nicht.", erwiderte Ginny nuschelnd. Es war ihr peinlich, in Gegenwart des immer so gefassten Blaise.

„Jetzt schon."

‚…?' Moment mal, er hatte sie nur reingelegt, um sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Dieser… grrr. „Hey!" Sie boxte ihn leicht in die Rippen.

Er lächelte weiter dieses halbe Grinsen. „Es macht einfach zu viel Spaß, einen Gryffindor zu ärgern."

„Du bist so mies!", wollte Ginny sich schon fast aufregen, doch er stoppte das Ganze mit einem Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, meinte sie: „Oder vielleicht doch nicht."

Nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, um in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, überlegte Ginny. Blaise war wirklich viel gelöster, wenn sie nur zu zweit waren. Und er hatte Humor. Sicherlich, einen sehr speziellen, sehr slytherinigen Humor, aber: Humor. Sie lächelte.

Die Woche verging. Leider hatten Blaise und Ginny nicht noch einmal Zeit, sich zu treffen. Beide hatten viel für die Schule zu tun, außerdem schien immer jemand da zu sein. Es wäre auch zu auffällig, immer gleichzeitig nach dem Essen aufzustehen, außerdem hatten sie meist unterschiedliche Essenszeiten.

Sicherlich, sie dachte oft an ihn, und sie sah ihn ja, zwischen den Stunden. Einmal, am Dienstag, hatten sie auch kurz Zeit um sich einen Kuss zu geben. Dann jedoch hörten sie einige Ravenclaws näher kommen und trennten sich wieder voneinander.

Wenigstens am Freitag während der Probe würden sie sich sehen. Oder? Sie sah schnell auf dem Probenplan. Ja, es spielten Blaise und sie… und sonst niemand? Mooooment. Welche Szene bitte war das? …ARGH. Die Kussszene. Hm, also, nicht dass sie etwas gegen einen Kuss mit Blaise gehabt hätte… aber vor Tonks? Und, wenn die Leiterin etwas bemerken würde? Schwierig, schwierig…

Freitag. Theaterprobe! Mit einem irgendwie mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ging Ginny kurz vor 8 in Richtung Großer Halle. Blaise wartete dort bereits. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Na du?"

„Hi.". Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. Sicher, Tonks würde bald auftauchen…mehr war im Moment wirklich nicht möglich, obwohl Ginny sich etwas enttäuscht fühlte. Was soll's…

Dann kam Tonks. Sie ließ die beiden Schüler in die Halle und setzte sich vor die Bühne. Ginny und Blaise nahmen ihre Ausgangsposition ein: das Mädchen saß auf dem „Hügel", Blaise stand ein Stück dahinter. Dann begann er seinen Text: „Oh Nacht, balsamisch wie die erste, die auf das Paradies herabsank."…

So spielten wie weiter. Die Verlegenheit, die Lena fühlte, brauchte Ginny nicht zu spielen. Es war einfach seltsam, Blaise so nah zu sein, während jemand anderes zusah. Wirklich schwierig wurde es, als Leonce sagte: „„So lass mich dein Todesengel sein! Lass meine Lippen sich gleich seinen Schwingen auf deine Augen senken." Er sprach intensiv, mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, die sie in seinen Küssen spürte und die so gar nicht slytherin zu sein schien. Sie versank fast in seinen Augen, bis sie ihre schloss. Er küsste sie.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, musste sie sich stark zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht sofort wieder zu sich zu ziehen. ‚Hey, wir sind nur auf der Bühne…'

Daran wurde sie erinnert, als er sprach: „Schöne Leiche, du ruhst so lieblich auf dem schwarzen Bahrtuch der Nacht, dass die Natur das Leben hasst und sich in den Tod verliebt."

Wieder wollte er sie küssen. Obwohl alles in ihr sagte, dass sie das wollte, konnte sie nicht anders, sie stieß ihn weg. Tonks durfte nichts bemerken, und außerdem dachte Lena, sie sei einem anderen versprochen. „Nein, lass mich!"

Dann ging sie von der Bühne, sie eilte den kleinen Hügel hinunter. Zum Glück stolperte sie nicht, so wie das letzte Mal.

Tonks klatschte. „Sehr gut. Ihr habt wirklich Gefühl in die Szene hinein gelegt, ich bin begeistert.". Tatsächlich strahlte sie von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Ich wusste, dass ihr es gut machen würdet, aber so gut… super!"

Dann erklärte sie die Probe für beendet und schickte die beiden Schüler ins Bett. Nachdem sie gegangen war, hatten Ginny und Blaise zum Glück noch etwas Zeit. Die Probe hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert, es war noch keine Zeit, um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie gingen wieder in das Klassenzimmer, welches in der Nähe der Großen Halle lag.

„Du hast gut gespielt.", meinte Ginny.

Blaise nickte. „Du auch…"

„Das war nicht nur gespielt…", murmelte sie, dann versanken die beiden in einem innigen Kuss.

„Ich weiß.", grinste Blaise, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Als Ginny an diesem Abend im Bett lag, merkte sie, dass es wohl wirklich schwer werden würde, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Sie hatte es schon bei der Theaterprobe vermutet. Es war irgendwie unmöglich, niemandem zu zeigen, wie sie für den Slytherin fühlte. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass Tonks etwas gemerkt hatte. Gut, sicher, die beiden konnten das immer noch auf das Theaterspielen schieben… aber trotzdem. Konnte das gut gehen? Hogwarts war ein Internat, die Schüler waren fast 24 Stunden am Tag zusammen. Wie konnte sie da etwas geheim halten, was so wichtig war? Irgendjemand würde etwas bemerken, wenn sie öfter weg war. Oder? Andererseits war es auch unmöglich, die Beziehung offen zu führen. Der Druck der anderen wäre zu stark. Würde das ihre junge Beziehung aushalten, ständigen Anfeindungen ausgesetzt sein? Vielleicht nicht. Es war schon gut so, wie es war… Ach, aber dennoch, ihn sehen zu können und nicht berühren zu dürfen…

Am Montag beim Frühstück stand Dumbledore plötzlich auf.

„Meine lieben Schüler!"

Sofort wendete sich die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller Schüler dem Schuldirektor zu. Nur Draco und Diamante schien dies nicht zu stören. ‚Sind die eigentlich am Mund zusammen gewachsen?', dachte sich Ginny genervt.

„Wie ihr wisst, wollen wir am Ende des Jahres ein Fest feiern. Zu diesem Zweck hat sich bereits eine Theatergruppe zusammen gefunden, welche ein Stück probt, welches sie dort vorführen werden. Die Leiterin Professor Tonks hat mich nun gebeten, euch zu fragen, ob jemand an der Gestaltung des Bühnenbild oder am Schneidern der Kostüme interessiert ist. Bitte überlegt es euch. Jeder Schüler soll einen Teil zu dem Fest beitragen. Falls ihr künstlerisches Interesse habt, findet ihr vielleicht hier euren Anteil. Am Mittwoch treffen sich die Interessierten zu einer ersten Absprache mit Professor Tonks, um 20 Uhr hier in der Großen Halle."

Der Schuldirektor setzte sich wieder. Die Schüler begannen aufgeregt zu schnattern. Auf der Bühne zu stehen war für viele nichts, aber ein schönes Bühnenbild oder hübsche Kleider gestalten? Besonders die Mädchen fanden das ansprechend. Und bevor man noch für irgendeine langweilige Aufgabe eingeteilt wurde…

Aber auch Colin wollte vielleicht mitarbeiten: „Kleider nähen ist nichts für mich, aber bei dem Bühnenbild mithelfen stelle ich mir spannend vor. Die brauchen sicher einen starken Kerl wie mich. Außerdem habe ich dann auch etwas zu deinem Theaterstück beigetragen." Er zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Es ist nicht mein Theaterstück, Tonks ist die Regie und es spielen auch sehr viele andere mit…", erwiderte Ginny.

„Ja, aber du hast eine der Hauptrollen."

„Und du als ‚starker Kerl' hilfst mit beim Bühnenbild. Das ist auch sehr wichtig."

„Außerdem wollte Nancy auch daran mitarbeiten, sie hat eine künstlerische Ader…"

„Schon klar."

Als Colin am Mittwoch von dem Treffen zurückkam, erzählte er, dass sich einige Schüler für Bühnenbild und Kostüme bereit gefunden hatten, unter Anderem auch Sarah aus Ravenclaw.

„Sie will bei den Kostümen mithelfen.", erklärte Colin.

„Stimmt, das kann sie gut, sie hatte mir Weihnachten auch bei meinem Kleid geholfen."

Insgesamt seien 8 Leute für die Bühnenbilder eingeteilt und 7 für die Kostüme, erzählte Colin. Die meisten Mädchen, aber auch 3 Jungen seien dabei. „Wir werden jetzt teilweise bei einigen Proben dabei sein, um uns ein Bild von dem Stück zu machen, damit auch alles zueinander passt."

„Oh nein, dann sieht man uns ja zu!". Ginny war erschrocken. Colin lachte.

„Hey, ich dachte das sei Sinn und Zweck des Theaters."

„Ja, aber nicht bei den Proben, wenn alles noch nicht zueinander passt…"

„Das wird schon.", beruhigte er sie.

‚Aber dadurch wird es für Blaise und mich noch schwieriger.', dachte das Mädchen betrübt.

Donnerstagabend ging Ginny in die Bibliothek. Sie benötigte ein Buch für Zaubertränke. Suchend ging sie umher. Es war aber auch zu schwer, über einen Erumpent-Schwanz etwas heraus zu finden! Schließlich hatte sie einige viel versprechende Bücher gefunden und ging zu einem Tisch, um sie durchzusehen. Zum Glück war dabei, was sie benötigte.

„Hallo."

Erschrocken sah sie auf.

„Blaise!" Sie wollte schon aufstehen und ihn umarmen, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie in der Bibliothek waren. Schnell sah sie sich um.

„Es ist niemand hier.", erklärte Blaise, „Ein kleiner Ravenclaw hat die Flucht ergriffen, als er den großen bösen Slytherin hier langgehen sah. Ansonsten treibt sich wohl kaum jemand bei den Zaubertrankbüchern herum."

Auch Blaise hatte Bücher auf dem Arm. Er legte sie auf den Tisch neben Ginny und drehte sich ihr zu. Diese Augen… die beiden versanken in einem Kuss. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander – aber es war wohl bloß jemand einige Gänge weiter gewesen. Verlegen sahen sie sich an. Schnell gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann suchte sie ihre Bücher zusammen.

„Ich bin sowieso gerade fertig.", murmelte sie. „Es wäre seltsam, wenn man uns gemeinsam hier sehen würde."

Blaise nickte. Sie war schon fast gegangen, da packte er sie plötzlich am Arm und zog sie sanft zurück.

Sie standen voreinander. Ginny wollte ihn einfach umarmen, in seinen Armen liegen, ihn küssen… aber es ging nicht. Nicht hier. Blaise dachte wohl.

„Bis dann.", sagte er, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie noch einmal auf den Mund.

„Ich mag dich.", lächelte Ginny. Aber sie musste umdrehen und die Bücher zurück stellen. Hatte sie dort ein leises: „Ich mag dich auch" von ihm vernommen?

Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm dachte sie an Blaise und den kurzen Kuss. Sie seufzte. Ja, es war schwer… und dennoch so wunderschön. Wie gerne hätte sie jedoch wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm…

Am Freitag wurde eine Szene mit Blaise und Justin geprobt. Tatsächlich waren Nancy, Colin und 2 Mädchen dabei, um wegen Bühnenbild und Kostümen zu schauen. Irgendwie war es für Ginny seltsam, nicht allein neben Tonks zu sitzen und zuzusehen. Auch Justin schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Blaise wirkte so emotionslos wie immer – zumindest nach außen hin. Tatsächlich kam es Ginny jedoch so vor, als ob er sich die Haare häufiger als sonst aus dem Gesicht streichen würde. Zumindest ansatzweise machte auch ihn diese neue Situation also nervös… Das Mädchen grinste. Ja, langsam verstand sie ihn besser, diesen komplizierten Slytherin.

Die Probe begann. Die beiden Jugendlichen spielten gut, sicherlich, sie hatten sich bereits in ihre Rollen hinein gefunden. Leonce/Blaise erzählte Valerio/Justin von seiner Sehnsucht nach Lena. Er will sie heiraten, wenngleich er nicht einmal ihren Namen kennt oder sie den seinen. Valerio nimmt dies gelassen hin; solange er dann Minister wird…

Auch den anderen schien die Szene gut zu gefallen. Ginny betrachtete fast die ganze Zeit nur Blaise. Auf der Bühne ließ er sich viel mehr gehen. Schließlich war er dort nicht er selbst, ein Slytherin von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war ähnlich, wie wenn er bei ihr war… Ginny seufzte. Diese Woche hatten sie kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt. Sie vermisste ihn schmerzlich. Nur gestern in der Bibliothek… aber das hatte ihre Sehnsucht wohl eher vergrößert. Vielleicht würde nach der Probe etwas Zeit sein…?

Leider ging es heute etwas länger, sodass Tonks die Schüler danach sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück schickte. Colin und Ginny gingen gemeinsam hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm. Der Junge erzählte, wie beeindruckend er Justin und Blaise auf der Bühne fand: „Ich könnte das nie so gut! Wann sehe ich dich eigentlich mal?"

„Hm? Was?". Ginny war in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Blaise hatte ihr nur ein kurzes „Gute Nacht" gewünscht, sie ihm ebenso. Leider waren zu viele andere Menschen in der Nähe gewesen…

„Wann bist du eigentlich wieder auf der Bühne bei einer Probe?", wiederholte Colin seine Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich muss mal auf den Probenplan schauen."

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum holte sie den Plan hervor und sah gemeinsam mit Colin drauf. Der musste erst einmal lachen, als er die vielen Farben sah. „Typisch Tonks, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", Ginny grinste auch wieder. Trübsal blasen lohnte sich einfach nicht.

„Hier, ich bin nächste Woche wieder dran."

„Aha.", Colin nickte, „Wozu sind eigentlich die vielen Farben gut?"

„Ach, das ist ein System, das Tonks sich ausgedacht hat… jeder hat eine eigene Farbe. Wenn es kurzfristige Probenplanänderungen gibt, kann Tonks sie auch hier hin schreiben, siehst du?"

Sie zeigte auf den freien Rand unten am Pergament.

„Hey, das ist ja cool, und viel schneller als Eulen.", sagte Colin begeistert.

„Ja."

Stimmt, die Leiterin hatte sich wirklich etwas bei diesem Plan gedacht.

Colin gähnte. „Trotzdem, es ist jetzt spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Ja. Gute Nacht, schlaf gut!"

„Du auch.". Er drückte sie noch einmal kurz freundschaftlich, dann gingen beide in ihre Schlafräume.

Als Ginny dort im Bett lag, kam ihr eine Idee. Wenn Tonks diese Pergamente so verzaubern konnte… so schwer konnte das doch nicht sein…

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_WOW! Danke für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich, dass euch das vorherige Kapitel gefallen hat… in diesem passiert etwas weniger, aber hey, ein bisschen Frieden brauchen die beiden jetzt auch mal ;-) Hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher über dieses Kapitel, deshalb würde mich eure Meinung sehr interessieren._

_DANKE an meine liebsten Reviewer: natsucat, juliet, andrea06, Tuniwell, dramine, Ginnyfan, morningbreak, crazylolly14, sweetlittleGinny, Claire Black, LunaNigra, Jeni, blub, Gracia, Moanah und kittyke!! knuddel _


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 32 – Der Frühling kommt**

Gleich am nächsten Morgen ging Ginny in die Eulerei. Sie hatte zwar an diesem Tag relativ viel zu tun, aber für diesen kurzen Brief musste einfach die Zeit sein… es musste einfach funktionieren!

Den gesamten Samstag verbrachte sie arbeitend vor ihren Schulbüchern. Dabei wurde sie noch nicht einmal von Ron gestört, denn dieser wiederholte zusammen mit Hermine und Harry einiges an Stoff; in wenigen Monaten waren schließlich schon Abschlussprüfungen, sie hatten schon fast April! Hermine war fast hysterisch geworden, als ihr dies aufgefallen war. Auf Harry's grinsenden Kommentar hin, dass ihr wohl „einiges in letzter Zeit wichtiger sei als Schule" und den wissenden Blick in Rons Richtung, welcher zwar rot angelaufen war aber dennoch ein gewisses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug, wurde Hermine nur noch wütender und hatte spitz erklärt: „Ich kann meine Prioritäten ja auch wieder komplett verlagern; oder was denkst du darüber, Ronald? Aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das deinen Wünschen entspricht…". Daraufhin hatten die beiden Jungs einige Entschuldigungen gemurmelt und sich von Hermine zum Lernen überreden lassen. Nachdem diese nun wieder der Eifer gepackt hatte, saßen sie schon den ganzen Tag an ihrem Lieblingstisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und büffelten.

Gegen Nachmittag wurde Ginny langsam nervös. Es könnte doch langsam mal eine Antwort kommen? Sie hatte auch keine Lust mehr, sich immer nur mit den Hausaufgaben und Lernen zu beschäftigen. Fast alles hatte sie schon erledigt – was bedeutete, dass sie den nächsten Tag fast frei haben würde. Ein seltenes Gefühl. Und es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer – wenn sie schon in der zweiten Klasse kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen gedacht hatte, sie hätte wirklich viel zu tun (an die Umstände in ihrem ersten Jahr wollte sie wirklich nicht denken…), so war es in der dritten schlimmer geworden, im Jahr darauf noch mehr… und so steigerte es sich von Jahr zu Jahr. Aber man konnte sich an alles gewöhnen… hoffentlich.

Kurz vor der Abendbrotszeit musste Ginny einsehen, dass wohl keine Post mehr kommen würde. Sie war enttäuscht, durfte sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen. Schließlich wussten die anderen nicht, dass sie eine Eule erwartete. Aber… warum kam diese nicht? Warum kam keine Antwort auf ihren Brief?

Beim Abendessen war sie, wie so oft, bemüht, nicht allzu auffällig oder allzu oft zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber zu sehen. Leicht fiel es ihr nicht – sie konnte Blaise gar nicht entdecken. Wo war er nur? War er vielleicht krank geworden? Nein, das konnte nicht sein… am Abend vorher hatte er noch gesund ausgesehen, und so plötzlich kommt doch wohl keine Krankheit? Außer, jemand aus einem anderen Haus hätte ihn verzaubert – aber das konnte Ginny sich auch nicht vorstellen; erstens war er Siebtklässler, zweitens ein ziemlich guter Schüler und würde sich somit ganz sicher nicht verzaubern lassen, und drittens kannte sie niemanden, der gegen ihn einen besonderen Groll hegte – außer dem üblichen „Iiiiiieh, er ist ein Slytherin" halt. Verflucht, wo war er nur? Und sie konnte noch nicht einmal irgendjemanden nach ihm fragen, weil das viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre – ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Antwort bekommen würde. Von Draco Malfoy sowieso nicht (der konnte auch gar nicht reden, schließlich war er schon wieder in eine wilde Knutscherei mit Diamante vertieft – wie schafften die beiden es überhaupt, nicht an Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben?), und auch die anderen Slytherins würden kaum sehr hilfsbereit sein… halt, war das schon wieder ein Vorurteil? Nein, wenn, dann ein gegenseitiges: Gryffindors und Slytherins mochten sich nun einmal nicht, Punkt. Da gab es nichts dran zu rütteln… äh, wobei… es gab auch Ausnahmen…

„Huhu, Ginny, noch da?", holte Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Äh, was?". Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Mist, hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst?

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir mal die Pastete reichen kannst."

„Ja, natürlich…"

Ihre Gedanken schweiften in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft ab. Shit. Das konnte so doch nicht weiter gehen. Sie durfte nicht mehr so oft an Blaise denken… Blaise… dieses Stückchen Bauch, dass sie damals gesehen hatte… und wie leidenschaftlich er sie küssen könnte… ach, wäre es doch nur etwas öfter… seine Haare, seine Augen…

„Ginny!!!"

„Äh… wie?"

„Die Pastete?"

„Ach so, ja…"

Mist. Sowas aber auch. Ginny wurde knallrot. Von wegen, ‚weniger abschweifende Gedanken'.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte Ginny sich an die letzte verbliebene Hausaufgabe – ein Aufsatz. Der Tag war sowieso schon ruiniert, sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit gelernt, da machte es nun auch nichts mehr… und so würde sie morgen einfach einen komplett freien Tag haben.

Schade, dass sie immer noch keine Post bekommen hatte… langsam war sie beunruhigt.

„An oooold man turned ninety-eight…" Ginny sang gern unter der Dusche. Es entspannte… umso mehr nach einem Tag, der ausgefüllt war mit Schulsachen und viel zu wenig, was ihr wirklich Spaß machte – wie z.B. Musik… oder…

„Giiiiiiiinny!"

Shit, wer störte sie denn da beim Duschen?

Liz, ein Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, rief von draußen: „Ginny, komm mal bitte schnell!"

Hmpf. Schnell schlang sie sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und patschte auf nassen Füßen nach draußen.

„Was ist de…?"

Schon flatterte ihr eine Eule entgegen.

„Sie wollte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, dir den Brief zu übergeben, und hat nach uns gehackt, als wir versucht haben, ihr den abzunehmen und die dann hinzulegen, weil du ja gerade geduscht hast…", beschwerte sich Liz.

„Oh, danke."

Ginny hatte es inzwischen geschafft, die Eule von dem Brief zu befreien. Sofort flatterte diese wieder los, den Gang entlang und sicher zum nächsten Fenster hinaus.

„Äh…" Immer noch triefnass stand Ginny mit dem Brief in der Hand da. Hoffentlich würde die Tinte nicht verlaufen… „Kannst du den Brief bitte auf meinen Nachttisch legen?"

„Ja klar."

Liz griff nach dem Brief. Doch kaum hatte sie ihn in der Hand, ließ sie ihn auch schon erschrocken fallen. „Autsch, was ist das? Der ist ja ganz heiß!"

Verwundert hob Ginny den Brief wieder auf. Offensichtlich hatte der Absender dafür gesorgt, dass wirklich nur sie ihn in die Hände bekommen sollte… ob das…?

„Danke. Ich bringe ihn wohl selbst dahin; vielleicht kann ich mich dann auch fertig abtrocknen."

Auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal sah Liz Ginny neugierig von der Seite, die lieber so tat, als bemerke sie das nicht. ‚Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt denkt, was das für ein Brief ist.'

Es war inzwischen fast Schlafenszeit. Nachdem die anderen Mädchen still geworden waren, hatte Ginny endlich genug Ruhe, den Brief zu lesen. Sie zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und öffnete das Pergament:

_Ich warte morgen um 2Uhr im Raum der Wünsche auf Dich. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Du kommst._

_Blaise_

Unwillkürlich musste Ginny lächeln. Er hatte ihre Nachricht also bekommen… sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie gerne mit ihm reden würde und gefragt, wann er denn mal Zeit hätte. Seine Antwort war typisch: leicht arrogant, denn er würde auf sie warten und somit auch offensichtlich erwarten, dass sie kommt; aber dennoch ließ er mit seinem zweiten Satz durchblicken, dass sie nicht unbedingt kommen musste – aber es würde ihn freuen. Nennt sich so etwas emotionale Erpressung? Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Ginny ein. Sie freute sich so auf den morgigen Tag… endlich hätten Blaise und sie mal wieder Zeit füreinander.

Sonntag! Wie herrlich! Ein Blick aus dem Fenster hob ihre Laune noch mehr: langsam ließ sich die frühlingshafte Sonne blicken. Es war wunderschön, wie sie auf Hogwarts' Ländereien strahlte. Wenn der Tag schon so begann, musste er einfach schön werden.

Und sie hatte Zeit. Einfach: Zeit. Die Hausaufgaben hatte sie schließlich bereits am Vortag komplett erledigt. Nach dem Frühstück würde sie noch etwas für Zaubertränke lernen, wo sie vielleicht in der nächsten Woche einen Test schreiben würden, aber auch das würde nicht lang dauern, denn sie hatte den Stoff begriffen und musste nur einige Details noch einmal wiederholen.

Und das Beste: heute Nachmittag um 2… beinahe hätte sie einen Freudensprung gemacht. Aber das gehörte sich für eine Volljährige eigentlich nicht. Genauso wenig wie Rennen, Schneeballschlachten und einige weitere schönen Sachen des Lebens… ach, aber es konnte ihr doch niemand verbieten, oder? Erwachsen wurde sie schon noch früh genug! ‚Schön ist die Jugend, doch schnell verschwunden. Wer glücklich sein will, nutze die Stunden…', erinnerte sie sich an einem Spruch ihrer Großmutter. Und die musste es ja wissen.

Die Stufen hinabhüpfend ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf sie auf Colin und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Auch Colin war guter Laune – er hatte bereits einige Einfälle zu möglichen Bühnenbildern und redete wie ein Wasserfall. Fröhlich gab Ginny ihre Kommentare dazu ab. Das Leben konnte so schön sein…

Pünktlich um 2 stand sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Sie ging 3 mal auf und ab und dachte daran, dass sie Blaise sehen wollte. Prompt erschien die Tür. Ginny trat ein.

Der Raum war heute etwas anders als sonst. Er wies hohe, breite Fenster auf, die sehr viel von der Frühlingssonne hinein ließen. Ein bequem aussehendes, großes Ecksofa stand darin. Darauf saß Blaise. Er las in einem Buch, ließ es jedoch sinken, als er sah, dass Ginny eintrat. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Na du?", sagte sie.

Er lächelte zurück. Oder kam es ihr im Gegenlicht nur so vor?

„Hallo."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa. Die ganze Zeit wandten sie den Blick nicht voneinander ab. Ginny war sich nun sicher: er lächelte wirklich. Er, der kalte, böse Slytherin… lächelte. Sie saßen nun nebeneinander. Ginny konnte nicht anders: sie legte die Arme um ihn. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Sie sah, wie er die Augen schloss. Ihre Nasenspitzen umkreisten sich. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf der Wange. Dann zog er sie in einen Kuss. Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar, der andere Arm hielt sie fest umfasst.

Es kam ihr so vor, als setzten seine Küsse jedes Mal wieder ein Feuerwerk in ihr frei. Ihn zu küssen, bei ihm zu sein… unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein kleiner, genussvoller Seufzer.

Blaise zog sich etwas zurück und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Anders als sonst lächelte er jedoch immer noch. Er strich ihr über die Wange, was sie noch röter machte, als sie sowieso schon war. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor. Statt sie jedoch zu küssen, wie sie dachte, lehnte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte:

„Ich freue mich auch, dass Du hier bist."

Dann küsste er ihr Ohrläppchen. Langsam wanderte er den Hals entlang, bis er bei ihrem Mund war. Wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss. Ginny rückte, soweit das möglich war, noch näher zu ihm ran.

Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster auf die beiden. Bald wurde es ziemlich warm. Sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Ähm… schöne Sonne heute… es ist ziemlich warm…", begann Ginny.

„Dann zieh doch deinen Pullover aus.", grinste Blaise.

Und wieder wurde Ginny rot. ‚Wow, inzwischen könnte man denken, ich habe Sonnenbrand.'

Dass sie rot wurde, brachte Blaise noch mehr zum Grinsen. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was denkst du nur von mir?", fragte er, immer noch grinsend.

„Vielleicht das Richtige?", grinste sie zurück.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, schließlich sind alle Slytherins abgrundtief böse.", erwiderte er. Er sah sie gespielt ernst an. Sie musste lachen.

„Sicher, vor allem die, die grad hier neben mir sitzen." Sie versuchte, ihn am Bauch zu kitzeln.

„Hey, was soll das?" Er war noch ruhig. Aber dann… Blaise lachte. Er lachte wirklich. Nicht das übliche, kurze, spöttische Auflachen, sondern ein wirkliches Lachen. Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Slytherin so offen gesehen zu haben. Erstaunt hörte sie damit auf ihn zu kitzeln und betrachtete ihn. Fast sofort hörte er auch auf zu lachen, aber das Lächeln verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Du schaust irritiert.", kommentierte er die Situation.

„Äh, ja…", murmelte Ginny verwirrt. Sie entdeckte immer neue Seiten an ihm. Und diese hier gefiel ihr wirklich, wirklich gut.

Blaise währenddessen zog seinen Pullover aus. „Es ist wirklich ziemlich warm."

Darunter trug er ein T-Shirt, natürlich in schwarz. Auch Ginny beschloss, dass es für Pullover inzwischen eindeutig zu warm war. Sie zog ihn über den Kopf. Darunter trug sie ein Top, wie so häufig. Unterhemden mochte sie einfach nicht, also zog sie ein Top oder ein T-Shirt unter den Pullover. Das heutige war dunkelblau. Sie spürte Blaise' Blick. Er hatte sie wohl noch nie bewusst ohne Schuluniform und in solchen Freizeitsachen gesehen. Irgendwie war es seltsam.

Auch er fand es… neu. Sie merkte es an der Art, wie er die Locke, die ihm manchmal in die Stirn fiel, aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und legte die Arme um ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb…", murmelte sie. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Leise hörte sie sein Herz schlagen. War es etwas schneller als normal, oder kam ihr das nur so vor?

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er sie zart in den Nacken küsste. Sie bekam eine leise Gänsehaut.

„Ich habe dich auch lieb.", murmelte er, leise, aber deutlich verständlich. Ginny wand ihm wieder das Gesicht zu und küsste ihn.

Später lagen sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa, Ginny wieder halb auf ihm. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, sie horchte auf den Takt seines Herzens.

„Warum hast du gestern eigentlich erst so spät geantwortet?", fragte sie.

„Ich hatte ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und ich dachte, es sei besser, sie alle am Samstag zu erledigen, dann hätte ich am Sonntag nichts mehr zu tun und… dann hätte ich am Sonntag Zeit."

Ginny ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Er hatte also extra den ganzen Samstag gearbeitet, um Sonntag frei zu haben? Zeit zu haben? Zeit… für sie?

„Warst deshalb auch nicht beim Abendbrot?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja."

„Was hast du dann gegessen?"

„Eine Hauselfe hat mir etwas gebracht.", erklärte er.

„Ach, das geht?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Ja… die eine Hauselfe erfüllt mir gerne mal einen Wunsch, Dobby heißt sie."

„Dobby? Den kenne ich! Wie kommt das?"

„Nun… seine eine Freundin Winky hatte wohl mal ein kleines Problem mit Butterbier? Sie sollte jedenfalls bei mir aufräumen und ist aber einfach eingeschlafen. Als ich sie gefunden habe, habe ich ihr einfach ausdrücklich verboten, weiter Alkohol oder Butterbier zu trinken. Dobby, der kam um sie zu holen, hatte ich gebeten, darauf zu achten und sie daran zu erinnern. Sie musste sich also daran halten und nun ist sie ihr kleines… Problem los. Dobby ist mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen dafür so dankbar, dass er mir sozusagen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abließt."

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. Erstaunt betrachtete Ginny ihn. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er sich so um eine Hauselfe kümmern würde… für viele reinblütige Zauberer waren sie immer noch eher Sklaven als Lebewesen.

„Ist ja auch egal.", erklärte Blaise. War es ihm nun etwa peinlich? Schnell hab Ginny ihm einen Kuss. Dann legte sie sich wieder gemütlich hin.

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Bauch. Es juckte sie wirklich in den Fingern, mal sein T-Shirt hochzuschieben… und zu schauen… aus der Nähe…

Vorsichtig streichelte sie seinen Bauch, noch mit T-Shirt. Offensichtlich schien er nichts dagegen zu haben. Tatsächlich drückte er sie noch etwas mehr mit dem Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte. Ginny schob den Stoff des T-Shirts rauf. Sein Bauch lag nun frei da…

‚Er ist… so sexy.', war alles, was sie denken konnte. Die leicht gebräunte Haut, die bei einem Engländer um diese Jahreszeit undenkbar gewesen wäre, dazu die dezenten Muskeln, die sich abzeichneten… Waschbär war etwas anderes. Ginny strich über seinen Bauch. Sie merkte seine Muskeln. ‚Wo hat er die nur her? Soweit ich weiß, spielt er kein Quidditch, aber irgendeinen anderen Sport muss er wohl betreiben…'

„Machst du Sport?", war es ihr auch schon heraus gerutscht.

„Wie bitte? Wie kommst du plötzlich darauf?", fragte er.

„Also…", sie errötete. „Keine Ahnung…"

Er grinste. „Schon klar. Ja, ich betreibe tatsächlich Sport. Volleyball und Schwimmen, hauptsächlich im Sommer. Hier in Hogwarts schwimme ich nur."

„Es gibt hier ein Schwimmbassin?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!"

„Nun, es gibt nicht direkt ein Schwimmbassin – aber überlege bitte, wo wir uns gerade befinden."

Natürlich! Der Raum der Wünsche. Dass sie da nicht früher daran gedacht hatte…

„Und du?", fragte er. „Was ist mit deinen sportlichen Ambitionen?"

„Nun, ich war Jägerin im Gryffindor-Team… aber dieses Jahr hatte ich weniger Zeit zum Training, also sitze ich nur noch auf der Ersatzbank. Ansonsten, das übliche: Schwimmen im Sommer, Schneeballschlachten im Winter, und mich gegen meine großen Brüder verteidigen das ganze Jahr über…". Sie grinste nun.

„Große Brüder? Sind es noch mehr außer Ronald und diesen beiden, die nur Unsinn im Kopf hatten?"

„Du meinst Fred und George? Ja, es gibt dann noch Percy, er war mal Schulsprecher, vielleicht erinnerst du dich, und Charlie und Bill, aber die sind schon lange nicht mehr auf Hogwarts."

„Percy… Moment mal, der ist dein Bruder? Der hat mich mal in der ersten Klasse zurechtgewiesen, weil ich einen Gang entlang gerannt bin, weil ich etwas spät für Zaubertränke war. Nach seiner Standpauke kam ich erst recht zu spät…". Blaise hörte sich immer noch ärgerlich an. Ginny grinste.

„Ja, er kann ziemlich ernst sein…"

„Ihr seid wirklich keine alltägliche Familie – so viele unterschiedliche Charaktere…"

Es klang nicht negativ, wie er es sagte. Er äußerte sich nicht abfällig über ihre Familie… vielleicht erinnerte er sich wirklich noch daran, wie wütend sie geworden war, als er das zu Beginn des Schuljahres einmal gemacht hatte. Vielleicht änderte sich aber auch einfach langsam, stückchenweise, seine Ansicht über Überlegen- und Unterlegenheit… sie wusste es nicht.

Sie streichelte wieder gedankenverloren über seinen Bauch. Er hatte neben dem Bauchnabel zwei kleine Leberflecke… Da merkte sie, wie er zärtlich ihr Haar zur Seite strich. Sie wand ihm ihr Gesicht zu und er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie sich wirklich in den jungen Mann verliebt hatte.

Irgendwann war es 6 Uhr. Blaise und Ginny hatten den Rest des Nachmittags geschmust und ab und zu über alles Mögliche geredet. Auch er hatte irgendwann ihr Top etwas hochgeschoben und ihren nackten Rücken gestreichelt. Es war einfach wunderschön. Sie freute sich, ihn nun näher kennen zu lernen. Sie hatten auch über die beiden Bücher von Jean-Paul Sartre gesprochen, die sie sich gegenseitig geschenkt hatten. Blaise war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner. Er erzählte spannend und gab gut durchdachte Kommentare. Aber was noch viel wichtiger war: er nahm sie ernst. Tatsächlich hatte Ginny fast das Gefühl, dass er den Großteil seines Slytherin-Gehabes vor der Tür hatte liegen lassen. So verbrachten sie einen großartigen Nachmittag. Nun jedoch mussten sie langsam gehen; es gab Abendbrot und es würde auffallen, wenn sie beide nicht auftauchen würden. Sie wollten sich gerade einen letzten Kuss geben, da fiel es Ginny ein:

„Jetzt hab ichs doch fast vergessen!"

Schnell kramte sie in ihrer Tasche herum. Blaise sah sie mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was ist los?"

„Hier…". Sie zog 2 Pergamente hervor. Sie sahen vollkommen normal aus. Eines davon drückte sie Blaise in die Hand. Er sah sie weiter mit diesem leicht irritierten Blick an und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Warte, es ist ganz einfach…". Schnell holte sie noch eine Feder hervor und schrieb auf ihr Pergament einige Worte. Diese erschienen nun auf Blaise' Pergament:

_Es ist schneller als eine Eule._

Blaise nickte. Dann griff er sich Ginnys Feder und probierte es selbst. Unter Ginnys Text, der in einem sehr dunklen Blau gehalten war, schrieb er in Dunkelgrün:

_Aber ist es nicht ziemlich auffällig?_

Offensichtlich konnte Ginny die Botschaft lesen, denn sie erklärte:

„Es wird niemandem auffallen. Jeder andere außer Dir, der auf dieses Pergament sieht, wird nur einen Abschnitt aus ‚Schmierige Tränke und glitschige Tinkturen' lesen – ich bezweifel, dass das jemanden interessiert." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht.", erklärte Blaise.

„Ach komm.", sie boxte ihn leicht in die Seite, „Tu nicht so unbegeistert! Tatsächlich ärgert es dich nur, dass du nicht selbst drauf gekommen bist, stimmt's?"

So weit das ging, wanderte seine Augenbraue noch etwas höher. „Also…", begann er. Dann brach er ab. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Vielleicht hast du Recht… aber nur vielleicht."

Er zog sie zu sich und die beiden versanken in einem letzten Kuss. Danach gingen sie auf getrennten Wegen zur Großen Halle, zum Abendessen. Der Nachmittag war einfach wunderschön gewesen.

Am Montag nach beim Abendessen erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz. Fast sofort kehrte Stille in der Großen Halle an und alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zu – na gut, fast alle. Nur Draco und Diamante störte mal wieder nichts. Wow, Ginny würde wirklich interessieren, was die beiden machen würden, wenn plötzlich eine Horde Erumpents die Halle stürmen würden.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, rückt das Ende des Schuljahres langsam näher.", begann da Dumbledore. Hermine warf ein: „Da hört ihrs, Ron, Harry! Wir müssen wirklich lernen.". Dann hörte die Gruppe wieder aufmerksam zu.

„Und mit dem Ende des Schuljahres kommt auch das Fest, welches wir planen. Damit die Vorbereitungen nicht zu stressig werden, wollen wir bald anfangen. Im Laufe der Woche werdet ihr Listen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen finden, in die ihr euch eintragen solltet. Ich betone noch einmal: alle sollten etwas zu diesem Fest beitragen,", hier huschte sein Blick kurz zu Draco und Diamante, die ihn aber immer noch nicht beachteten, „und deshalb sucht euch bitte etwas, was euch gefällt. Zur Auswahl stehen unter Anderem Bühnenbild, Kostüme, Frisuren und Make-up für das Theaterstück, Büffetvorbereitung, Dekoration, Musikalisches Rahmenprogramm, Gästebetreuung, aber auch Aufbau, Abbau, Aufräumen… es wird für niemanden zu viel werden.". Er nickte den Schülern noch einmal zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Die Schüler begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu reden. Zum Glück hatte Ginny bereits etwas gefunden, was sie machen konnte. Was würden die anderen sich suchen?

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_SORRY, dass ich so lang nicht weiter geschrieben hab… ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch? Na ja, gut, sooo viel passiert nicht. Draußen scheint gerade die Sonne – es wird Frühling. Davon ist es etwas inspiriert… schreibt doch einfach, was ihr darüber denkt! Ich freue mich über jede Meinung von euch DANKE für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Es ist wirklich schön, wenn ihr einen Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte abgebt +dezent zum Review-Knopf zeig:-)_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 33 – Aufgabenverteilungen**

Am Mittwochmorgen war es dann soweit: wie Professor Dumbledore am Montag verkündet hatte, hingen Listen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Dort sollten die Schüler eintragen, was sie bei dem Fest am Ende des Schuljahres machen wollten. Ginnys Name stand bereits auf der Liste „Theater: Schauspieler", der von Colin daneben bei „Theater: Bühnenbild". Viele Schüler hatten sich bereits Aufgaben gesucht, einige standen noch unentschlossen mit einer Feder vor den Plänen. Lächelnd betrachtete Ginny das. Zum Glück musste sie sich nicht entscheiden…

„Wollen wir zum Frühstück gehen?" Colin stand neben ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, gern"

Soweit dies möglich war, war es beim Frühstück in der Halle noch lauter als sonst. An jedem Tisch redeten die Schüler wild durcheinander und fragten andere, was diese bei dem Fest machen würden, ärgerten sich, dass die Plätze bei ihrer Lieblingsaufgabe schon vergeben waren oder freuten sich, in einer Gruppe mit ihren Freunden zu sein. Sogar am sonst disziplinierten Slytherintisch war es lauter als gewöhnlich. Hier schien jedoch der Ärger zu überwiegen. Irritiert vernahm Ginny beim Vorbeigehen die Stimme eines Fünftklässlers: „Ich sehe gar nicht ein, wozu wir z.B. auch beim Büffett helfen sollen. Wozu gibt es denn Hauselfen? Und dann auch noch zusammen mit den anderen Häusern…"

Anscheinend gab es immer noch viele Slytherins, die so dachten. Langsam verstand Ginny auch die Idee von Professor Dumbledore. Er wollte die Häuser durch das gemeinsame Vorbereiten einander näher bringen. Na, hoffentlich ging das nicht nach hinten los.

Später an diesem Tag hatte Ginny eine Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen. Ein Blick auf den Probenplan der Theatergruppe sagte ihr, dass sie keinen Text lernen musste. Inzwischen probten sie bereits den dritten Akt, den letzten des Theaterstücks. Bald würden die Gesamtproben kommen…

Was Blaise wohl gerade machte? Oh, sie vermisste ihn so… sie hatte in der Woche noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Blieben für sie wirklich nur die Wochenenden? Wie nervig! Apropos… sie hatten sich noch nicht wieder verabredet. Vielleicht könnte sie…? Ja, sie würde ihm eine Nachricht schreiben. Zum Glück hatten sie jetzt die von Ginny verzauberten Pergamente. Damit ging die Nachrichtenübermittlung wirklich schneller.

Sie kramte es hervor und nahm sich eine Feder. Dann überlegte sie. Was könnte sie schreiben? ‚Hallo, ich würde Dich gerne am Wochenende sehen.'? Nein, wie einfallslos! Oder ‚Mein Schatzi, ich vermisse Dich gaaaanz schrecklich und hoffe, bald wieder bei Dir zu sein'? Niemals! Kurz musste sie grinsen, als sie daran dachte, was Blaise wohl für Augen machen würde, wenn er eine solche Nachricht bekommen würde. Hmm… Schließlich entschied sie sich:

_Wollen wir uns am Wochenende treffen?_

Aber kaum hatte sie das geschrieben, kam es ihr schon wieder albern vor. Mist. Aber löschen konnte sie es nun auch nicht mehr.

Plötzlich erschienen unter ihren Worten weitere, in dunkelgrün. Erstaunt sah Ginny darauf. Hatte Blaise etwa auch gerade frei?

_Ob ‚wir' uns treffen wollen, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich kenne dazu nur meine Meinung._

Grr, dieser… Kümmelspalter! Er nahm jedes Wort so ernst wie eine Gnomplage. Na warte!

_Leider kenne ich auch nur meine Seite… sehr schade. Offensichtlich kann also keine Einigung stattfinden._

Na, mal sehen, was er dazu sagt. Eine Weile passierte nichts. Dann, plötzlich, erschien ein kleiner Punkt in Dunkelgrün unter Ginnys Satz. Offensichtlich hatte er angesetzt zu schreiben – und es dann doch gelassen. Hmm… Ginny schrieb weiter.

_Hey, ich habe eine Idee! Wir könnten einfach miteinander reden, oder was meinst Du? Du sagst mir, ob Du Zeit hast, ich sage Dir, ob ich Zeit habe – und vielleicht können wir ja dann eine gemeinsame Schnittmenge finden._

Fast sofort kam die Antwort:

_Oh, wirklich eine gute Idee! Bist Du da ganz allein drauf gekommen?_

Ginny grinste.

_Nein, mein großer Bruder hat mit dabei geholfen… quatsch. Also, was denkst Du, würdest Du Dich gerne mit mir am Wochenende treffen?_

Gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort.

_Würdest Du?_

Argh! Irgendjemand sollte diesem Jungen mal beibringen, dass man nicht mit Gegenfragen antwortet!

_Ja._

Hmm, schlicht, aber aussagekräftig, ihre Antwort. Ebenso wie seine:

_Also Sonntag um 3 im Raum der Wünsche._

Oh, wie schön! Fröhlich schrieb Ginny, ohne groß zu überlegen, zurück.

_Ich freue mich darauf._

Sie glaubte nicht, dass noch eine Antwort kam und wollte das Blatt schon weglegen, als plötzlich ein Wort erschien:

_Dito._

Beim Abendessen an diesem Tag war das große Thema immer noch die Aufgabenverteilung beim Abschlussfest. Ginny hatte glänzende Laune. Sie freute sich auf das Wochenende, darauf, Blaise wieder nahe zu sein. Und sie freute sich ganz besonders darüber, dass er sich auch darauf freute, und das sogar zugegeben hatte… in der ihm üblichen Art und Weise. Wer benutzte schon ‚Dito'? Das Wort, welches wohl ‚ebenso' ausdrückte, hatte einen lateinischen Ursprung, ja… vielleicht deshalb? Wurde es in Frankreich verwendet? Gut möglich. Sie könnte Hermine danach fragen. Aber die war gerade in eine wilde Diskussion mit Ron und Harry verstrickt.

„…und wenn ihr euch nicht bald in die Listen eintragt, bekommt ihr nur noch undankbare Aufgaben!", sagte sie gerade.

„Was machst Du eigentlich?", unterbrach Ginny sie, um den beiden zu Hilfe zu kommen.

„Ich helfe mit bei der Gästebetreuung. Professor McGonnagall hatte mich angesprochen. Wir werden die Gäste im Schloss herum führen und ihnen alles erklären und natürlich dafür sorgen, dass sie sich so wohl wie möglich fühlen. Somit repräsentieren wir Hogwarts nach außen… Professor McGonagall meinte, ehemaligen Vertrauensschülern würde diese Aufgabe besonders liegen."

„Komisch.", unterbrach da Ron, „mich hat sie nicht angesprochen!"

Er hatte, wie so oft, mit vollem Mund gesprochen. Ginny musste lachen. „Ja, großer Bruder, rat mal wieso!"

Er zog eine Grimasse und wand sich dann wieder seinen Nudeln zu. Doch Hermine ließ noch nicht locker.

„Lasst uns nachher mal sehen, welche Aufgaben es noch gibt. Dann könnt ihr euch eine aussuchen."

Gesagt, getan. Nach dem Essen gingen die 4 in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor die Listen. Die meisten waren schon voll. Nur bei einigen waren noch Zeilen frei, in die die Schüler sich eintragen konnten. Ginny entdeckte, dass ich Natalie McDonald, das Mädchen, welches ihr zu Weihnachten die Frisur gemacht hatte, bei den Frisuren für das Theater eingetragen hatte. Nur 2 Plätze waren dort, auch der zweite war bereits vergeben. Ebenso war es bei dem Make-Up: Parvati und Lavender waren die schnellsten gewesen. Was nicht wirklich verwunderte…

„Hey, beim Kochen sind noch Plätze frei!", kam es da von Hermine.

„Ron, das wäre doch was für dich.", grinste Ginny. Der Angesprochene lief rot an. „Nein, ich… wieso…"

„Weil Mum dir in diesem Sommer das Kochen beigebracht hat. Sie meinte, bei dem Hunger, den du immer hast, solltest du es können bevor du ausziehst. Soweit ich weiß, hast du dich gar nicht schlecht angestellt." Ginny grinste.

„Gut.", meinte Hermine, „Dann haben wir für dich ja schon etwas gefunden." Bevor ihr Freund protestieren konnte, trug sie seinen Namen in die Liste ein. „Nun zu Harry… was hälst Du von Dekoration?"

Die beiden Mädchen mussten kichern. Daraufhin nahm Harry eine Feder und trug sich einfach selbst bei ‚Aufbau' ein – er war der erste auf dieser Liste. „Ich glaube, hier kann ich noch am ehesten mithelfen…"

Freitagabend. Vor der Großen Halle war es ungewöhnlich laut. Nach den letzten Szene, in denen häufig nur wenige Schüler mitgespielt hatten, war dies die erste größere Szene. Landrat, Schulmeister und Bauern spielten mit. Die Rolle des Schulmeisters hatte der dritte Slytherin in der Theatergruppe: Jonathan. Nachdem Ginny sich den Text durchgelesen hatte, konnte sie auch gut verstehen, wieso Tonks gerade ihn für diese Rolle gewählt hatte: die Rolle war nüchtern, sachlich – und irgendwie befehlend. Ja, das passte zu einem Slytherin… Moment! War das schon wieder ein Vorurteil? Aber es stimmte doch auch, oder? Slytherins waren kalt… also, bis auf gewisse Ausnahmen. Wenn sie da an Blaise dachte… er konnte so lieb sein… wenn er wollte…

Bevor sie allzu sehr in ihre Gedanken versinken konnte, kam auch schon Tonks und ließ die Schüler in die Halle. Außer Jonathan waren 2 Jungen Ravenclaw, außerdem Mary und Claire und ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen da.

Kaum waren sie in der Halle, kamen Mary und Claire zu Ginny: „Spielst Du heute auch mit?"

„Nein, ich sehe nur bei den Proben zu… damit ich das ganze Stück kenne und besser spielen kann.", erklärte diese.

„Aha… ist der da deswegen auch da?"

Ginny drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die Claire zeigte. Dort kam gerade Blaise, mit einem wie so oft leicht gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, in die Halle. Er sah sich um, um zu sehen, wer bei dieser Probe dabei sein würde. Die Blicke des Slytherins und der Gryffindor trafen sich. Ginny spürte plötzlich schmerzlich das Verlangen, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn einfach zu umarmen. Sie hatten schon wieder viel zu lange keine Zeit füreinander gehabt… aber es ging nicht. Und so beließ sie es bei einem kleinen Nicken in seine Richtung, was er kaum merkbar erwiderte. Als sie ihren Blick von ihm abwandte, spürte sie einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Dies war aber vermischt mit Wut, Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit der Hogwarts-Welt. Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach wie jedes andere Paar auch benehmen? Als ob dann gleich der Nordturm explodieren würde oder so!

Auch Blaise sah etwas finster drein. Jeder andere würde nun vielleicht sagen „Das liegt daran, dass er ein Slytherin ist!". Aber vielleicht war es auch bei ihm einfach das Bedauern über die Umstände… Ginny wusste es nicht, und sie konnte es ihn auch nicht fragen. Zumal die Proben gerade beginnen sollten.

Jonathan und die anderen hatten sich bereits auf die Bühne begeben. Davor standen, wie immer, einige Stühle, drei Stück. Tonks setzte sich auf den rechten. Na super: für Ginny und Blaise blieben nun nur noch 2 Stühle nebeneinander übrig. Natürlich, an sich war das schön – aber doch nicht, wenn alle zusahen!

Etwas verkrampft ließ sich Ginny auf dem mittleren Stuhl wieder. Blaise setzte sich, still und ohne Emotionen zu zeigen auf den linken. Tonks gab währenddessen die ersten Anweisungen: sie legte fest, dass die Bauern, Statisten, die im restlichen Stück noch ein weitere, größere Rolle hatten, also auch Marie und Claire auf einer Seite der Bühne standen und Jonathan als Schulmeister und ein Ravenclaw, Konstantin, als Landrat auf der anderen Seite.

Unauffällig versuchte Ginny zur Seite zu schielen. Blaise schien vollkommen konzentriert auf die Bühne zu sehen.

‚Beachtet er mich denn gar nicht? Was ist los?', fragte sich Ginny. Kurz kam ihr ein vollkommen absurder Gedanke: ‚Vielleicht hätte ich mir die Haare noch mal waschen sollen?'. Aber den verdrängte sie sofort wieder. Ihre Haare sahen gut aus. Daran lag es nicht – es lag nicht an ihr… Trotzdem war es irgendwie schwer. Halt, was war das? Hatte er nicht auch kurz zu ihr gesehen, aus den Augenwinkeln?

Jonathan und Konstantin begannen derweil ihren Dialog.

„Lieber Schulmeister, wie halten sich Eure Leute?", fing der Ravenclaw an. Tonks unterbrach ihn:

„Du musst nicht so unterwürfig klingen. Ihr 2 steht auf einer Stufe, er ist Dir nicht übergeordnet oder so. Versucht es noch einmal!"

Kurz sah Jonathan aus, als wollte er aufbegehren. Er und gleichgestellt wie dieser Ravenclaw. Aber nachdem er noch einmal zu den 3 Zuschauern gesehen hatte, fing er sich wieder. Er warf in einer eleganten Bewegung seine Haare zurück, fast wie als wollte er sagen ‚Ich bin dennoch besser als ihr!', und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Schauspiel.

Gut, dieser erste Konflikt war gut überstanden… kurz hatte es ausgesehen, als würde die Situation eskalieren. Wieso das wohl nicht passiert war? Ein Seitenblick sagte Ginny, dass Blaise Jonathan ziemlich streng ansah. Ob es wohl an ihm lag, dass Jonathan sich so zurück gehalten hatte? Möglich war es. Die Slytherins hatten eine ziemlich strikte Rangordnung, in der ältere Schüler oben standen. Blaise als Siebtklässler konnte also vielleicht wirklich Einfluss auf den Fünftklässler Jonathan nehmen. Aber das hieß dann… machte sich Blaise nicht mehr so viel aus den Streitereien zwischen den Häusern? Eine interessante Frage…

Ach! Seine Hand lag da, in seinem Schoss… wie schön es wäre, sie jetzt einfach zu nehmen…

Die Schüler auf der Bühne waren inzwischen zu der Stelle gekommen, an der die Bauern einsetzten. Der Platz des Geschehens war vor dem Schloss des Königs Peter, also Leonce' Vater. Die Hochzeit der beiden Versprochenen sollte bald stattfinden – noch weiß noch niemand, dass das Brautpaar weggelaufen war, sich getroffen und nicht erkannt hatte und wieder im Land war. Für die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten sollten die Bauern einen Jubelruf anstimmen. Dieser sollte nun geprobt werden.

Jonathan als der Schulmeistern gab den Bauern den Einsatz vor:

„Könnt ihr noch eure Lektion? He? Vi…!"

Die Bauern stimmten ein: „Vat!".

Aber was für ein Durcheinander war das! Jeder rief zu einer anderen zeit. Tonks rief: „Stopp!"

Sofort waren alle ruhig. Die Leiterin erklärte: „ Der Ruf muss gleichzeitig kommen. Am besten, ihr zählt alle leise: sobald Jonathan ‚Vi' gesagt hat, zählt ihr leise eins, zwei, und auf drei seit ihr dann dran! Ok?"

Die Schüler nickten. Tatsächlich, bei diesem Durchlauf lief es nun viel besser. Tonks ließ die ganze Szene noch einmal spielen, dann erklärte sie die Probe zufrieden für beendet.

Die meiste Zeit hatte Ginny sich nun so auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne konzentriert, dass sie gar nicht mehr wirklich an Blaise gedacht hatte. Erst jetzt, als er aufstand und ein leichter Schatten auf Ginny fiel, bemerkte sie ihn wieder. Er sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf sie herunter. Wieder blickten die beiden sich an. Plötzlich schienen diese grünen Augen das wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Er war wirklich groß… wenn sie jetzt aufstehen würde, müsste sie nur einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts gehen und würde an ihm lehnen, er würde sie in den Arm nehmen, sie würden sich…

„Ginny!"

„Was?"

Der Traum war zerplatzt. Blaise hatte sich umgedreht und war gegangen, nachdem er ihr kurz zugenickt hatte. Er war schon fast aus der Großen Halle raus. Marie hatte nach ihr gerufen:

„Wie fandest Du die Probe?"

„Ja, ganz gut…"

Über die vergangene Stunde plaudernd gingen die drei Mädchen aus der Halle. Aber ganz war Ginny mit ihren Gedanken nicht dabei… die waren eher bei einem gewissen Slytherin.

Wieder oben im Gryffindor-Turm dachte Ginny über diesen ‚Abschied' nach. Freundlich oder sogar liebevoll konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen… vielleicht sogar gleichgültig…

Sie musste einen Kloß im hals herunter schlucken. ‚Ach was, ich bin doch albern.'

Sie machte sich bettfertig und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort, auf ihrem Nachttisch, lag das Pergament, mit dem sie sich mit Blaise verständigen konnte.

Huch, was war das? Stand da etwas Neues?

„Lumos", murmelte sie und kroch mit dem Pergament unter ihre Bettdecke. Tatsächlich:

_Ich wünsche Dir eine gute Nacht._

‚Wie süß!'. Er hatte sich extra noch einmal gemeldet, weil er sich nicht von ihr hatte verabschieden können… sie schrieb zurück:

_Schlaf gut, träum etwas schönes…_

Dann legte sie sich hin und fiel fast sofort in einen tiefen, angenehmen Schlaf.

Um am Sonntag möglichst wenig zu tun zu haben, benötigte Ginny fast den gesamten Samstag für ihre Hausaufgaben. Nur am späten Nachmittag ging sie mit Colin raus auf einen Spaziergang. Es war relativ warm, auch ohne Jacke, nur mit Pullover, fror das Mädchen nicht.

Die beiden unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Colin war immer noch glücklich mit Nancy. Dennoch stichelte er immer mal wieder, ob Ginny nicht auch einen Freund hätte? Da müsse es doch sicher jemanden geben, in den sie verliebt sei… aber auf diese Fragen hin lächelte Ginny nur.

„Sei nicht immer so neugierig…"

„Irgendwann erfahre ich es ja doch!", neckte er.

„Vielleicht…"

„Du gibst also zu, dass es etwas zu erfahren gibt? Spannend! Erzähl weiter!"

Ginny musste lachen. Colin konnte manchmal ziemlich hartnäckig sein… aber was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Die Wahrheit?

Sonntag!

Heute Nachmittag würde sie endlich Blaise wieder sehen…

Den Vormittag verbrachte sie damit, mit Colin etwas für Verwandlungen zu üben. Das Fach musste gar nicht so trocken sein – tatsächlich konnte es ziemlichen Spaß machen. Sie und Colin verzauberten einige Möbelstücke in Tiere. Nachdem Ginnys Maus fast von Colins Katze verspeist wurde, verhexte Ginny einen Tisch in einen Hund. Irgendwann war das Chaos perfekt – aber zu lachen hatten sie auch viel.

Nach dem Mittagessen war es ziemlich laut im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die jüngeren Jahrgänge vergnügten sich mit Spielen wie Snap explodes und anderem, die älteren hatten Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ginny musste noch für Zaubertränke lernen. Leider war es dazu etwas zu laut. Sie beschloss, an einen anderen Ort, einen ruhigeren Platz zu gehen und dort weiter zu lernen. Also schnappte sich das Mädchen ihr Buch und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber wohin?

‚Der Raum der Wünsche ist eine gute Idee…', fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Klar, dort hatte sie ihre Ruhe und sie konnte auf Blaise warten, der dann gegen 3 kommen würde…

Vergnügt ging sie los.

Als sie im Gang vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand, ging sie 3-mal hin und her und wünschte sich einen Raum, in dem sie ruhig lernen konnte. Die Tür erschien. Sie öffnete und trat ein.

„Was… Ginny!"

„Du?"

Sie war in einem ähnlichen Raum, in dem sie in der Woche vorher mit Blaise gewesen war. Die Fenster waren groß und ließen viel Licht herein, außerdem boten sie einen herrlichen Blick über die Ländereien. Eine große Uhr hing an der Wand. Ein Tisch stand da, dazu ein gemütliches Sofa, auch ein Sessel.

Und auf diesem Sofa saß… Blaise!

Aber irgendetwas war anders als sonst… Im Gegenlicht bemerkte sie es nicht sofort, aber dann sah sie etwas, was sie wohl nie erwartet hätte.

„Du trägst eine Brille?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Tatsächlich. Blaise hatte eine schlichte, rahmenlose Brille mit schwarzen Bügeln auf. Die Gläser waren viereckig. Jetzt sah er weg und griff mit einem, anscheinend geübten Griff nach dieser Brille und wollte sie absetzen. Ginny unterbrach ihn:

„Nein, lass doch auf."

Blaise erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, sah sie jedoch immer noch nicht an.

‚Kann es sein, dass ihm das peinlich ist? Wie süß…', grinste Ginny in sich hinein. Sie ging zu ihm und setzte sich auch mit aufs Sofa. Immer noch sah Blaise sie nicht an, sondern aus dem Fenster. Er kratzte sich inzwischen etwas an der Nase.

‚Es ist ihm wirklich peinlich…', dachte sich Ginny. ‚Herrje, Jungs und ihre Eitelkeit! Aber… das ist einfach zu niedlich.'

Schnell beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist süß…", murmelte sie.

Jetzt, endlich sah er sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wohl am ehesten als überrascht zu bezeichnen.

„Süß?"

Ginny lief rot an. „Ja…"

Plötzlich grinste er. Einfach sein Blaise-Grinsen. Unwillkürlich lächelte Ginny zurück. Er sagte: „Ich bin ein großer böser Slytherin, ich bin doch nicht ‚süß'!"

Jetzt musste sie doch Lachen. Wieder beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, diesmal auf die Lippen. „Doch!"

Dann beugte sie sich vor und kitzelte ihn am Bauch. Wie sie erwartet hatte, musste er anfangen zu lachen. Zwischen 2 Lachen stieß er hervor:

„Hey, lass das…"

Dann ging er zum Angriff über, versuchte sie ebenfalls am Bauch zu kitzeln. Lachend wich sie zurück, legte sich auf den Rücken.

Dann war er über ihr. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu kitzeln. Ihre Gesichter waren noch vielleicht 10 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie konnte spüren, dass sein Bauch auf ihrem lag. Ihr T-Shirt war etwas hoch gerutscht durch das Gekitzel, ebenso wie sein Pullover. An einer Stelle lag nackte Haut auf nackter Haut… und sein Gesicht war so nah. Sie konnte wieder die braunen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen erkennen. Zwar wirkte er mit der Brille ungewohnt, aber dennoch sah er sehr gut aus. Irgendwie… intelligent. Ginny musste grinsen. Ein Vorurteil, aber irgendwie stimmte es.

„Was ist?", fragte Blaise leise. Er kam noch etwas näher. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange fühlen.

„Ich mag Dich.", flüsterte sie.

Er grinste. Dann küsste er sie. Nach fast einer Woche… es war wunderschön. Er konnte so zärtlich sein. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, grinste er und sagte: „Ich weiß."

Kurz überlegte Ginny, was er meinte, dann musste sie lachen. Dieses Lachen erstickte Blaise mit einem weiteren, atemberaubenden Kuss. Seine Hand hatte er in ihrem Haar vergraben. Auf einmal spürte die Gryffindor etwas Kühles, Glattes an ihrer Schläfe. Kurz darauf löste sich Blaise von ihr. Auf seiner Brille war ein kleiner Fleck, wahrscheinlich hatte er mit dem Glas ihre Haut berührt…

„Deine Brille ist dreckig."

„Ich weiß… und Du bist schuld."

Er grinste. Dann setzte er die Brille ab.

„Du kannst sie doch auch auflassen.", bemerkte Ginny.

„Hmm. Warum bist Du eigentlich schon hier?", wechselte er das Thema. ‚Eitler Kerl!', dachte sich Ginny innerlich etwas amüsiert.

„Ich wollte noch etwas lernen…. Und Du?"

„Ja, ich auch. Hier ist es wenigstens ruhig."

„Genau. Meistens jedenfalls." Sie lächelten sich an. Dann sahen sie sich etwas unschlüssig an. Schließlich nahm sich Ginny ihr Buch. „Am besten, wir lernen jetzt beide noch etwas… und danach…" Sie wurde rot. Mist, was sollte sie da jetzt sagen?

Aber Blaise kam ihr zu Hilfe. Er sagte: „Gut.". Dann gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und wand sich seinem Buch zu. Er setzte sich gemütlich auf das Sofa, Ginny lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Es war einfach schön…

Kurz nach 3 hörten sie auf mit lernen und verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags wunderschön. Sie schmusten, redeten miteinander… Ginny erfuhr, dass Blaise einen Hund namens Roger gehabt hatte, als er klein war und erzählte selbst von Charlies Katze Hamlet, mit der sie früher immer gespielt hatte.

„Hamlet? Also schon immer theaterbegeistert gewesen.", neckte Blaise sie.

„Natürlich!", lachte sie, „ich musste Mum ja auch immer erklären, dass Fred und George es gewesen waren und nicht ich, wenn z.B. irgendetwas kaputt gegangen war…"

Sie lachten. „Wie bist Du eigentlich zum Theater gekommen?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Schwer zu erklären…", sagte Blaise nachdenklich. „Es hat wohl teilweise etwa damit zu tun, dass jeder ständig schauspielt und seine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle irgendwie verbirgt. Da dachte ich, das kann man auch auf der Bühne ausprobieren. Außerdem finde ich es einfach faszinierend, eine vollkommen andere Rolle anzunehmen. Und… früher waren wir häufig im Theater."

Er sah jetzt nicht mehr Ginny an, sondern blickte ins Leere.

‚Wahrscheinlich war das vor dem Unfall seiner Schwester, die Weihnachten von einem Muggelautofahrer angefahren wurde…', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Sie legte ihre Arme um Blaise. Der drehte sich auch bald wieder zu ihr und nahm sie ebenso in dem Arm. Eine Weile hielten sie sich einfach nur umschlungen.

Und wieder einmal fiel der Gryffindor auf: ‚Slytherins sind nicht kalt…'

Vor dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sie sich wieder liebevoll voneinander, dann gingen sie getrennte Wege. Der Nachmittag war wunderschön gewesen, sie hatte wieder seinen Bauch gestreichelt und er ihren…

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, herrschte großes Gedränge vor dem Schwarzen Brett.

‚Nanu? Die Arbeiten für das Fest sind doch großteils vergeben?', dachte Ginny sich. Dann sah sie es: ein neuer Zettel hing dort!

Der Termin des nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenendes stand fest! Am nächsten Samstag konnten die älteren Schüler das Dorf besuchen.

Eine Viertklässlerin neben Ginny freute sich ganz besonders: „Dann kann Jack mit mir ins Miss Puddifoots gehen! Und du kannst endlich ein Date mit Oliver haben." Dabei zwinkerte sie einer Freundin, die neben ihr stand, zu.

Ginny starrte immer noch auf den Zettel: ‚Und wir?'

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Juchhu! Kapitel 33! Hat es euch gefallen? Ist es schön? Ich hoffe doch _

_Daaanke (!!!) für die vielen lieben, aufmunternden Reviews! Jetzt kommen wieder häufiger Kapitel, versprochen – ich hatte leider in letzter Zeit viel Stress (aber jetzt hab ich frei Abi vorbei! Uff!), aber jetzt schreibe ich weiter._

_Ich habe mich total über die vielen Reviews gefreut. Es ist schön, dass viele die Story weiter mögen. _

_Über Kommentare (und natürlich auch Kritik! Ich will mich schließlich verbessern!) freue ich mich immer! LG, eure schafchen_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Kapitel 34 – Und wieder Hogsmead**

„Hey, willst Du mir vielleicht heute erzählen, mit wem Du nach Hogsmead gehst?" Gut gelaunt setzte sich Colin neben Ginny an den Frühstückstisch. Es war Donnerstag. Übermorgen, am Samstag, stand der nächste Hogsmead-Ausflug an. Die meisten Mädchen hatten sich mit irgendjemandem verabredet, um dorthin zu gehen. Deswegen lag Colin Ginny ständig in den Ohren, das sollte diese doch auch tun: „Du kannst schließlich nicht ewig solo bleiben!".

„Offenbar tut Deine Freundin Dir nicht gut – Du bist in letzter Zeit viel zu übermütig.", erklärte Ginny trocken.

„Leider ganz im Gegensatz zu Dir. Aber das kriegen wir auch noch hin." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Herrje, manchmal konnte Colin ganz schön nervig sein…

Aber eigentlich hatte er Recht. Ihre Laune war nicht die Beste. Sie hatte Blaise in dieser Woche nur kurz gesehen, auf dem Weg zu Verwandlungen, für einen Kuss war keine Zeit geblieben. Langsam wurde sie dieser Situation wirklich überdrüssig. Dazu das Problem mit Hogsmead. Wie gerne würde sie dort mit ihrem Freund hingehen! Aber es waren zu viele andere Schüler dort, die sie sehen konnten… aber allein hatte sie auch keine Lust.

In einer langweiligen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – sie machten gerade die Theorie eines Fluches, den Ginny schon vom DA her konnte – holte sie das Pergament heraus, mit dem sie Blaise schreiben konnte. Sie musste ihn einfach wegen Samstag fragen…

_Hi, hast Du gerade Zeit?_, schrieb sie.

Kurz passierte nichts. Dann, nach einigen Minuten, kam die Antwort:

_Worum geht es? Ich habe gerade Zauberkunst, aber wir wiederholen lediglich._

‚Und da muss er nicht aufpassen? Er ist wirklich von sich überzeugt.', grinste Ginny innerlich. Zurück schrieb sie:

_Samstag ist Hogsmead-Wochenende._

Schweigen auf der anderen Seite. Nun gut, also musste sie ihn noch etwas weiter in die richtige Richtung schubsen:

_Was hast Du da vor?_

Er antwortete recht prompt:

_Hingehen._

Na super – jetzt wusste sie auch nicht mehr. Ginny fragte also:

_Und… mit wem? Ich meine, wir könnten uns ja da treffen._

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Ginny wollte das Pergament schon enttäuscht wegpacken, da erschien Blaise' Antwort:

_Wie stellst Du Dir das vor?_

So genau wusste sie das ja auch nicht…

_Na ja, keine Ahnung… wir gehen getrennt hin, treffen uns vielleicht dort irgendwo… und gehen halt wieder getrennt nach Hause._

Wieder Stille. Ginny schob nach:

_Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, mit Dir einen Nachmittag mal außerhalb von Hogwarts verbringen zu können._

Nun antwortete Blaise:

_Ich kann Dir nichts versprechen…_

Leise seufzend schrieb Ginny:

_Ich weiß._

Nun antwortete Blaise wieder:

_Es gibt da ein kleines Café, etwas außerhalb des Zentrums. Ich glaube nicht, dass dort andere Hogwarts-Schüler sein werden – es ist nicht so populär wie Miss Puddifoots oder die Drei Besen._

Ginny Herz klopfte schneller als sie das las. Er wollte sich also mit ihr dort treffen? Wahnsinn! Wie schön!

_Wie heißt es?_, fragte sie.

‚_The Red Haired Maid'. Es ist in der Schlösserstraße. Ist um 2 für Dich ok?_

Wow – seit wann fragte er sogar, ob ihr die Zeit passte? Es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Aber natürlich war das so ok! Sofort schrieb Ginny zurück:

_Klar! Ich freue mich darauf :-) _

Blaise schrieb noch zurück:

_Gut. Bis dann…_

Dann konzentrierte sich Ginny wieder auf den Unterricht. Allerdings mit einem viel schöneren Gefühl im Bauch…

Die Theaterprobe am Freitagabend verlief ereignislos. Sowohl Ginny als auch Blaise spielten nicht mit – sie saßen wieder vor der Bühne und sahen zu. Das leicht schmerzliche Gefühl konnte Ginny diesmal gut ignorieren – schließlich würden sie sich morgen sehen. Die ganze Zeit musste sie daran denken… sie würden in ein Café gehen! Wie ein ganz normales Pärchen… es würde so schön werden…

So überstand sie auch die kurze, emotionslose Verabschiedung von ihm am Ende der Probe. Es gab ja Hogsmead…

Samstagmorgen stand sie gemeinsam mit ihren Zimmerkameradinnen auf, um sich zu duschen und hübsch zu machen. Die Mädchen alberten ausgelassen herum – jede freute sich auf den Tag in Hogsmead.

Beim Frühstück fiel Colin Ginnys gute Laune natürlich sofort auf. Er sah sie mit einem neckischen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, halb fragend, halb grinsend, aber sie antwortete ihm nur mit einem Augenzwinkern. Sie hatte heute einfach zu gute Laune, um sich von ihrem besten Freund ärgern zu lassen.

Zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Harry ging sie später in das kleine Dorf. Ron und Hermine trennten sich, wie abgemacht, bald von den beiden, um zu Miss Puddifoots zu gehen. Ron wurde zwar leicht rot um die Ohren, als Hermine erwähnte, was sie vorhatten, aber er ging seiner Freundin zuliebe mit. Ginny musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die beiden waren einfach zu süß…

Zusammen mit Harry ging sie zum Honigtopf. Dann schlenderten sie durch die Gegend. „Zonkos" fanden sie längst nicht mehr so spannend, vor allem, seit sie sich von den Zwillingen beliefern lassen konnten. So kamen sie auch in einige Randgebiete des Dorfes. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Ginny, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein: mit Justin. Damals hatte die Wahrsagerin erzählt, dass um Weihnachten herum schlechte Dinge passieren würden… nun, sie hatte Recht gehabt.

„Komm, lass uns umkehren.", sagte Ginny zu Harry. Dieser nickte:

„Wir könnten in die ‚Drei Besen', Mittagessen."

„Gute Idee."

Also gingen sie in das ziemlich überfüllte kleine Lokal.

Nachdem sie beide ein belegtes Brot gegessen und ein Butterbier dazu getrunken hatten, beschlossen sie, wieder aufzubrechen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr hatte Ginny erschrocken festgestellt, dass es schon kurz vor halb 2 war – in einer halben Stunde war sie mit Blaise verabredet und sie musste noch das Café finden! Und irgendwie musste sie auch noch Harry sagen, dass sie nun allein gehen wollte… es war so schwierig, ihre Freunde anzulügen!

„Ähm… und was haben wir jetzt so vor?", fing Ginny unverbindlich an.

„Ich weiß nicht – früher kam mir das Dorf immer viel größer vor. Hast Du noch einen Vorschlag?"

„Ich… also…". Verlegen hörte sie auf.

Erstaunt sie ihr Gegenüber sie an: „Was ist?"

„Na ja… ich würde gerne noch etwas hier bleiben… aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Du schon zum Schloss zurück möchtest.". Nun gut – das war wohl noch recht nett formuliert…

„Ach so… ok… na gut, ich sehe mich auch noch etwas um. Viel Spaß Dir – bei was auch immer!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt, sie hätte ein Date. Nun gut, eigentlich hatte er damit Recht. Trotzdem tat es ihr weh, dass sie es nicht einfach sagen konnte. Vor allem, als sie Harry allein die Straße entlanggehen sah. Er hatte es nicht verdient, angelogen zu werden – in letzter Zeit war er sowieso viel zu oft allein…

Inzwischen war es nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis um 2. Zum Glück hatte Professor Flitwick ihnen einen Orientierungszauber beigebracht, sodass Ginny den Weg zum Café relativ gut fand. Pünktlich stand sie davor.

Das Café ‚The Red Haired Maid' war in einem kleinen, gemütlich aussehenden Haus untergebracht. Die Fenster waren ziemlich dunkel, sodass man von außen nicht gut hinein sehen konnte. Blaise hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen… sie war gespannt, wie es drinnen aussah.

Als sie eintrat, schellte eine kleine Glocke. In dem Raum war es ziemlich dunkel, vor allem im Gegensatz zu der Sonne draußen. Sie sah sich um: kleine Tische, ähnlich wie bei Miss Puddifoots, bloß mit viel weniger Kitsch darauf, sondern sehr stilvoll. Es war alles in Erdtönen gehalten, selten waren an einem Tisch mal mehr als 3 Stühle.

Bevor sie sich noch weiter umschauen konnte, hörte sie plötzlich eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme:

„Ah, eines der Wiesel… na, bist du aus deinem Loch heraus gekommen?"

Dazu das übliche, schnarrende Lachen. Draco Malfoy! ‚Was macht der denn hier?', fragte sich Ginny geschockt.

Ihre Augen hatten sich jetzt endgültig an den Helligkeitsunterschied gewöhnt. Was sie nun erkannte, schockte sie sogar noch mehr.

An zwei zusammengestellten Tischen in der Ecke saßen einige Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, welcher natürlich seinen Arm um Diamante gelegt hatte – sie hatten ihre Knutschorgie sicher nur unterbrochen, um über Ginny herzuziehen, wie typisch – daneben Theodore Nott, ein Mädchen, welches wohl Fünftklässlerin und auch eine Slytherin war… und Blaise.

Er saß dort und sah sie nicht an, während die anderen Slytherins sie mit unverhohlenem Spott musterten.

„Was führt dich hierher, Wiesel?", fragte nun die Fünftklässlerin. „Suchst du vielleicht eine Aushilfsstelle, damit du und deine Sippe in den Ferien nicht verhungert?"

Die anderen Slytherins lachten. Draco legte noch einen drauf: „Unsinn, selbst dafür braucht man gute Klamotten… aber vielleicht kann sie ja trotzdem schon mal üben. Hey, Wiesel, bring mir einen Kaffee! Und für Blaise auch gleich einen, nicht wahr?". Er stupste den neben ihm sitzenden Blaise an, welcher die ganze Zeit still dagesessen hatte.

Ginny kam sich vor wie in einem Albtraum. Das konnte nicht wahr sein… sie hatte sich so auf das Treffen mit Blaise gefreut, und nun? Wo kamen die ganzen Slytherins her. Sie war total durcheinander, enttäuscht, traurig… wortlos drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Café. Das musste alles ein böser Traum sein….

Immer schneller gehend, bald rennend, fand sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Sie wollte einfach allein sein… bald spürte sie, dass einige Tränen anfingen, ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. Blaise… wie konnte er sie nur so im Stich lassen? Er hatte einfach dagesessen. War es ihm etwa egal, was die anderen zu ihr sagten?

Mit rotem Gesicht und vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende kam sie im Gryffindor-Turm an. Leider saß dort jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum…

Harry stand auf und kam auf sie zu: „Hey, Ginny, was ist denn los?". Er wirkte vollkommen überrascht. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja…". Blitzschnell kam ihr die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihm nicht erzählen konnte, was los war. Er würde auf die Slytherins schimpfen – er würde auch Blaise nicht verschonen. Das wollte sie auch nicht – außerdem würde er nicht verstehen, warum sie diese Situation so aufregte… oder was sie dort gemacht hatte. Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen, sie antwortete „Also, nein… ach, verzeih mir, aber brauche gerade meine Ruhe!"

Dann floh sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚Wo kann ich hin? Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe… allein sein Aber wo gibt es schon so einen Ort, in Hogwarts?'

Dann fiel es ihr ein: natürlich, der Raum der Wünsche…. Sie ging, auf möglichst wenig benutzten Wegen, dorthin. Ginny hatte Glück: die meisten Schüler waren noch in Hogsmead. Vor dem Raum angekommen, wünschte sie sich einen Ort, an dem niemand sie finden konnte und sie ihre Ruhe hatte...

Die Tür öffnete sich. In dem Raum stand einfach nur ein großes Bett vor einem Kamin. Darauf waren sehr, sehr viele Kissen. Ginny schnappte sich eins, ließ sich auf das weiche Bett fallen, drückte ihr Gesicht in das Kissen und weinte hemmungslos.

Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Irgendwann entdeckte sie den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, auf dem ein Teller mit einigen Keksen und Schokolade stand. Sie griff zu. Schokolade war ja bekanntlich der beste Stimmungsaufheller, und in solchen Situationen wirklich unentbehrlich…

Wie konnte Blaise nur zusehen, dass sie so fertig gemacht wurde? Wie konnte er sie so…verletzen? Sie war unendlich enttäuscht. Sicherlich, was hatte sie auch erwartet… eine geheime Beziehung? Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen…

Ihre Augen brannten schon wieder. Sie drückte das Gesicht in das Kissen.

Eine ganze Weile saß sie so da. Plötzlich merkte sie etwas Komisches an ihrem Bauch. Es… vibrierte? Da war etwas in ihrem Umhang…

Hastig stand sie auf und suchte. In einer Tasche fand sie schließlich das vibrierende, ruckelnde Ding: es war ein Stück Pergament.

Genauer: das Nachrichten-Pergament, mit dem Blaise und sie sich austauschen konnten. Natürlich, sie hatte es heute Morgen noch schnell eingesteckt, für den ‚Notfall'. Hatte es plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt?

Ohne dass sie es wollte, fiel ihr Blick darauf. Blaise hatte etwas geschrieben. Nein, sie wollte jetzt nichts von diesem… diesem… Lügner! Macho! Arrogantem Slytherin! lesen…

Nein, nein, das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Es interessierte sie auch gar nicht.

Nein, wieso sollte es sie interessieren?

Vollkommen unwichtig.

Sie wollte das gar nicht lesen.

Gaaar nicht.

…

‚Na ja, ein Blick kann nicht schaden… wer weiß, was er mir da für Lügen auftischt!'

Also entrollte sie das Pergament.

_Ginny! Es tut mir so Leid… ich wollte das nicht. Bitte glaube mir! Ich wusste nicht, dass die anderen in dem Café sind. Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, dort sei niemand. Verzeih mir! Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte…_

Erstaunt ließ Ginny das Blatt sinken. So offen war Blaise noch nie gewesen. Er bat um Verzeihung? Er, ein Slytherin? Sie las weiter:

_Ginny, ich wollte das so nicht… die anderen waren schon im Café, als ich eintrat, sie haben mich zu ihrem Tisch gewunken, und dann kamst auch schon Du. Ich war einfach zu überrascht… es tut mir so Leid._

Nun war Ginny vollkommen überrascht. So war es gewesen… nein, sie zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten. Aber der Schmerz saß noch zu tief. In diesem Moment erschienen neue Worte auf dem Pergament:

_Bitte, wir müssen miteinander reden. Wo kann ich Dich finden?_

Was? Er wollte sie finden, also, er wollte zu ihr kommen? Nicht wieder dieses ‚Sei dann und dann da und da', sondern eine Frage? Es musste ihm wirklich Leid tun. Ginny merkte, wie sie begann, nachzugeben. Ja, es tat ihm Leid. Und an dieser Situation hatte er auch keine Schuld… und, verdammt, sie wollte ihn ja auch sehen! Und sie mussten wirklich miteinander reden.

In einer Tasche ihres Mantels fand sie eine Feder. Sie schrieb zurück, nur 3 Worte:

_Raum der Wünsche_

Dann überlegte sie kurz, und setzte hinterher:

_Jetzt._

‚War das jetzt richtig gewesen?', fragte sie sich, während sie auf das Eintreffen von Blaise wartete. ‚Er hat sich falsch verhalten… kann ich ihm so schnell verzeihen?' Ach, sie war verwirrt…

‚Aber eigentlich… man soll immer eine zweite Chance geben…

Dennoch – habe ich ihm nicht schon genügend Chancen gegeben?

Ach, wir sollten einfach darüber reden… das ist das einzig Vernünftige… denke ich…'

Dann klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Blaise hatte sich wirklich beeilt. Er musste direkt nach ihr aus Hogsmead losgelaufen sein. Ginny dachte kurz daran, dass er herein kommen durfte – da konnte er auch schon die Tür öffnen.

Der Slytherin trat ein. Sofort bemerkte Ginny, dass er nicht den üblichen, arroganten Nimbus um sich verbreitete. Sicher, er versuchte es – aber es wirkte aufgesetzt. Tatsächlich war er eher… unsicher? Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann drehte er sich ganz zu ihr um.

„Hallo", sagte der Dunkelhaarige. Dann stand er verlegen da. Ginny begriff, dass auch er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte das ganze wirklich so wenig gewollt, wie sie…

„Setz dich.", meinte sie.

Er nahm, relativ steif, auf dem Rand des Bettes platz und drehte sich zu ihr. Abwartend saßen sie sich gegenüber, bis er die Stille durchbrach.

„Ginny…"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, wie verlegen, um einige Haare wegzuwischen. Das ganze fiel ihm wirklich schwer. Wo war seine übliche, kalte Verkleidung? Er hatte sich ihr in den letzten Wochen immer weiter geöffnet. Aber noch nie zuvor hatte Ginny das Gefühl gehabt, den ‚wahren' Blaise so sehr zu sehen wie jetzt.

Dann faltete er die Hände im Schoss, sah nach unten und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid…". Plötzlich sah er auf, ihr direkt in die Augen: „Wirklich… sie waren gemein zu Dir, dass… war so falsch… es tut mir so Leid." Wieder sah er weg.

‚Er schämt sich… für seine Hauskameraden… und… seine Feigheit?', schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Aber…

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dir das so einfach verzeihen kann."

Wieder rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Blaise sah sie an, schien es zu bemerken, wirkte erschrocken.

„Ginny…"

Auf einmal rutschte er zu ihr heran, nahm sie in den Arm. Zuerst wollte sie sich sträuben, dann merkte sie, wie gut es war, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Die Tränen flossen schneller – wieso war das alles nur so kompliziert. Sie schloss die Augen.

Dann merkte Ginny, wie etwas sehr sanftes ihre Wange berührte. Blaise… er küsste ihre Tränen weg, strich ihr durchs Haar.

Der Slytherin musste selbst sehr aufgewühlt sein, sonst hätte er wohl niemals so sensibel sein können.

Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden so da. Ginny merkte, wie wieder etwas Vertrauen in sie zurückkam. Sie hörte auf zu weinen.

Aber ganz konnte sie den Nachmittag nicht vergessen.

„Müssen wir… unsere Beziehung weiter geheim halten?", murmelte sie an seinen Hals.

Lange herrschte daraufhin Schweigen. Mehrmals merkte Ginny, wie er ansetzte zu sprechen. Aber er blieb ruhig.

Eine Enttäuschung, welcher jener vom Nachmittag sehr nahe kam, machte sich in ihr breit. Er wollte es also weiter so… geheime Treffen, gegenseitiges Verleugnen…

„Ok, ich habe schon verstanden."

Hierauf antwortete er, beinahe sofort: „Nein! So ist es nicht…"

„Wie ist es nicht?", fragte sie, irritiert, zurück, „Du willst unsere Beziehung offen legen?"

„Das… Ginny, bitte, denk daran… das ist so schwierig…"

Also war er dagegen. Oh, diese Enttäuschung… ihr rutschte ein Satz heraus: „Bin ich Dir etwa peinlich?"

„Unsinn."

„Aha. Das ist es also nicht – was ist es dann?" Ginny wollte nicht streiten, aber diese Sätze kamen einfach aus ihr heraus. Sie hatten sozusagen ein Eigenleben. Dabei wollte sie das gar nicht… oder doch? Sicherlich, sie wollte Klarheit…

„Ginny… versuch doch zu verstehen… ich will nicht, dass die ganze Schule gegen uns ist. Ich will nicht, dass die ganze Schule gegen Dich ist."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihm in die Augen. Er holte kurz Luft, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn Du es für richtig hältst… dann rede mit Anderen darüber."

Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm, sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Hatte er jetzt verstanden, wie wichtig das für sie war?

Da flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr:

„Ich habe Dich doch so lieb, meine Ginny…"

Und sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie umarmte ihn, roch ihn, seinen ganz typischen Blaise-Geruch, sein Duschbad (und war da auch Parfüm dabei?), fühlte sich wieder geborgen…

Der Nachmittag, der so schön werden sollte in Hogsmead, zwischenzeitlich so furchtbar war – er endete, versöhnt, geborgen im Raum der Wünsche. Ein komisches Gefühl blieb. Ja, Blaise hatte sie besänftigt. Sie wusste auch, dass er seine Entschuldigung aufrichtig ernst meinte. Aber dennoch – die Kränkung des Nachmittags einfach zu vergessen war schwer.

Als sie abends in ihrem Bett lag, waren in Ginny gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits natürlich... immer noch etwas Enttäuschung, vielleicht auch Traurigkeit. Andererseits hatte sich Blaise ihr gegenüber noch nie so offen gezeigt. Vielleicht müsste sie Draco dafür sogar dankbar sein… sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Aber kurz vor dem Einschlafen war ihr letzter Gedanke: „Morgen Nachmittag sehen wir uns wieder…"

_Anmerkungen:_

_Argh… „Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen" – aber hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel! Hmm, dieses Kapitel war wieder mal fast nur Ginny und Blaise. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Sie mussten sich streiten – dieser ganze Unsinn mit „Geheime Beziehung" kann ja nicht lange gut gehen. Was denkt ihr? Kann sie ihm verziehen? Wird es im nächsten Kapitel vielleicht sogar eine „Versöhnungssex ist der beste Sex"- Szene geben? ;-) Außerdem rückt die Aufführung immer näher, die letzten Proben… _

_Übrigens: DAAAANKE für über 100.000 Worte Treue! freu Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Eure Meinungen sind mir sehr wichtig! Es schreibt sich dann viel leichter, wenn man weiß, was erwartet wird. Also, auch liebe Schwarzleser: Kommentar abgeben ist nicht so schwer und freut des Autors Herz sehr! ;-)_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Achtung: Rating erhöht. Jetzt: T

**Kapitel 35 – Du hast WAS?**

Nein, sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie ihm so schnell verzeihen konnte. Sie wusste es auch jetzt noch nicht, als sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand. Gestern war Hogsmead-Tag gewesen. Heute wollten sie sich wieder, in altbekannter Umgebung, treffen, den Nachmittag gemeinsam verbringen. Ja, natürlich, sie freute sich darauf. Aber ihre leisen Zweifel, ob diese Beziehung auf Dauer gut gehen konnte – die wollten nicht verschwinden. Colin hatte sie auch wieder so seltsam angesehen, als sie aus dem Gryffindor-Turm gegangen war. Er fragte sich sicher, wohin sie ging. Sie verschwand einfach zu oft, inzwischen…

Ginny drückte die Türklinke herunter, in der Erwartung, wieder im Raum mit dem Sofa zu landen. Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, zog sie überrascht die Luft ein.

„Blaise?"

Sie befand sich in… in einem Café? Der Raum sah zumindest so aus. Die Wand war geschmackvoll gestrichen, an den Fenstern hingen Gardinen. Mehrere kleine Tische mit je 2 Stühlen standen da, leise Musik erklang im Hintergrund, an der Wand hingen Bilder. Insgesamt war der Raum eher französisch eingerichtet: die Bilder zeigten den Eiffelturm, den Champs-Elysées und den Arc de Triomphe. Auch die Stühle und Tische… nun gut, sie kannte sich nicht aus, aber es wirkte irgendwie französisch. Ein Blick zur kleinen Theke bestätigte das: dort lagen nicht nur Croissants mit Schokoüberzug, sondern auch andere leckere Teilchen. Insgesamt war es sehr gemütlich eingerichtet.

Plötzlich merkte Ginny, wie sich Arme von hinten um ihre Hüfte legten. Jemand zog sie zu sich, schon spürte sie den warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und Blaise' dunkle Stimme fragte:

„Na, gefällt es Dir?"

Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ja, sehr!". Er hatte also verstanden, wie schön sie diesen Café-Besuch gefunden hätte – und jetzt, da sie nicht zum Café kommen konnten, holte er das Café also zu ihnen. Wie süß…

Die beiden versanken in einem Kuss. Blaise strich ihr sanft mit einer Hand über den Rücken, während er die andere in ihrem Nacken hielt. Sie selbst hielt ihn einfach nur umarmt, küsste ihn und fühlte, wie das Misstrauen wie eine Last von ihr fiel. Er, dieser sonst so unsentimentale Slytherin, wurde in ihrer Gegenwart sanft, gefühlvoll und… einfach süß.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Blaise und süß – das durfte sie nicht laut sagen, so etwas würde er sofort von sich weisen. Ihr Freund bemerkte ihr Grinsen und unterbrach den Kuss: „Was ist?"

„Ach, nichts… ich freue mich einfach nur.", erklärte Ginny lächelnd.

Unerwartet lächelte Blaise zurück. Wieder bemerkte das Mädchen, dass fast nichts von dem kalten, arrogantem Nimbus, der ihn sonst umgab, übrig blieb, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Komm, lass uns hinsetzen.", sagt er. Dann führte er sie an einen der kleinen Tische. Die Kerze, welche darauf stand, war schon angezündet, obwohl es eigentlich nicht so dunkel war. Ginny hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Blaise so romantisch sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es immer noch eine Entschuldigung für den gestrigen Tag. Und vielleicht hatte er das, als Franzose, einfach im Blut. Wieder musste Ginny grinsen, als sie an dieses Vorurteil dachte. Kein Wunder, dass es auch zwischen den Häusern so viele Vorurteile gab – man ordnete die Menschen einfach unwillkürlich ein.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Blaise zu ihr gesetzt. Er stellte eine Tasse vor ihr ab, auch sich selbst stellte er eine hin.

Das Getränk sah aus wie Milchkaffee, es roch auch in etwa so. Aber da war noch etwas anderes… das Mädchen schnupperte genauer. Schokolade! Da war noch der süße, würzige Geruch von Schokolade dabei. Blaise bemerkte ihr fragendes Gesicht, er erklärte:

„Das ist Schoko-Milchkaffee. Ich dachte, das ist vielleicht mal etwas anderes als das übliche Hogwarts-Gebräu. Und ich dachte, da du Schokolade magst, schmeckt es dir vielleicht."

Woher wusste er das mit der Schokolade? Ach, klar! Am Abend vorher lag ja welche neben ihr, als sie traurig gewesen war. Er hatte das bemerkt?

„Hast du auch ein Aroma in deinem Kaffee?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja… Vanille". Er sah dabei nicht sie an, sondern blickte in die Tasse. War ihm das peinlich? Natürlich, klar, der böse Junge aus Slytherin konnte ja nicht einfach frei zugeben, dass er Kaffee mit süßem Aroma mochte. Wieder grinste Ginny. Dann beugte sie sich schnell über den Tisch und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der Kaffee war wirklich köstlich. Die zwei redeten über dieses und jenes, hauptsächlich, wie ihre Woche gewesen war, ließen aber den Hogsmead-Nachmittag heraus. Nach einer Weile standen beide auf und nahmen sich jeweils eins der leckeren Gebäckstücke.

Herzhaft biss Ginny hinein: „Oh, lecker…"

„Ja, es ist ok", meinte Blaise, „aber so lecker wie zu Hause ist es nicht! Oder erst wie in Paris…"

„Die Hogwarts-Hauselfen sind ja auch keine französischen Konditoren. Hast du eigentlich wieder Dobby gebeten, dass hier zu backen?"

Blaise nickte. „Irgendwie freut er sich immer noch, wenn er mir einen Gefallen tun kann. Muss wegen seiner Freundin Winky sein…" Blaise hatte dieser Butterbier-abhängigen Hauselfe irgendwann einfach mal verboten, Alkohol zu trinken, sodass sie inzwischen wieder ohne Alkohol leben konnte. Dobby war ihm dafür sehr dankbar gewesen.

Während sie ihr Gebäckstück aßen, redeten sie weiter. Das Gespräch kam auf die Familien, Ginny erzählte von Charlie und seiner Arbeit bei den Drachen und dem Rest ihrer Familie.

„…und Vater arbeitet im Ministerium. Was machen deine Eltern eigentlich?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Nun…", sagte Blaise gedehnt, „meine Mutter verwaltet unsere Güter, sie sorgt dafür, dass alles sauber ist und kümmert sich um diese ganzen Sachen, und mein Vater arbeitet auch im Ministerium – allerdings im französischen."

„Aha? Was macht er da?"

„Was macht dein Vater?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

„Er… arbeitet im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten". Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er wegen seiner von einem Muggelautofahrer getöteten Schwester schlecht auf Muggel zu sprechen war – außerdem war der Beruf ihres Vaters in Zaubererwelt allgemein nicht sehr hoch angesehen. Aber Blaise nickte einfach, offensichtlich fand er nichts schlechtes daran, dann antwortete er:

„Mein Vater ist… Obliviator? Wie heißt das bei euch?"

„Ach, ein Vergissmich? Das ist interessant."

Blaise nickte. „Ja, finde ich auch. Ich kann mir vorstellen, später auch so etwas zu machen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er von seinen Berufsplänen erzählte. Ginny hakte nach: „Das, oder was noch? Hast du noch andere Ideen?"

„Vielleicht… was willst du eigentlich mal werden?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", antwortete Ginny, „aber Heilerin kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

„Das ist ziemlich schwierig.", sagte Blaise.

„Ich weiß – aber ich denke, ich kann das schaffen. Außerdem… es würde mir Freude machen, anderen Menschen zu helfen, denke ich."

„Typisch Gryffindor".

Fast wollte sie empört sein, doch dann sah sie das leise Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass seine Worte begleitet hatte. Er hatte nur einen Spaß gemacht. Sie grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Und du, was sind die anderen Pläne?"

Noch zögerte er, dann kam: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, so etwas wie…", immer noch wollte er nicht wirklich sprechen. Ginny sah ihn abwartend an, da fuhr er fort: „Diplomat. Das stelle ich mir interessant vor. Verhandlungen führen, Vorteile sichern, zur Verständigung beitragen, die eigenen Ziele klar vertreten und dennoch die anderen erkennen… außerdem muss man dabei auch etwas schauspielern." Er grinste, das typische Slytherin-Grinsen.

Ginny war überrascht. Der Job war sehr Slytherin-untypisch. Aber, bei genauerer Betrachtung… eigentlich passte es, irgendwie. Blaise auf internationalem Parkett? Warum nicht, schließlich ging er auch in einem anderen als seinem Heimatland zur Schule.

Der Kaffee und das Gebäck waren alle. Draußen war es dämmrig geworden. Die Kerze sorgte nun für ein angenehmes Licht. Eine Weile saßen sich die beiden nur gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Wieder betrachtete Ginny fasziniert die kleinen, braunen Punkte in den ansonsten graugrünen Augen. Irgendwann beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn. Er griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand, sie verschlangen die Finger ineinander. Sie wollte ihm näher sein, stand auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Wieder küssten sie sich, mal sanft, wilder werdend, wieder vorsichtig. Er war so schön warm.

Eine Hand schob vorsichtig ihr T-Shirt hoch, begann, auf ihrer nun nackten Haut auf und ab zu fahren, streichelte, liebkoste. Ihr entwich ein leises Seufzen, sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, wollte mehr. Ihre eigene Hand ging auf Forschungsreise, auch sie schob seinen Pullover hoch. Als sie sanft mit einem Finger an seinem Rücken entlangstrich, die Wirbelsäule nachfuhr, entfuhr auch ihm ein leises Seufzen. Sie grinste in den Kuss hinein. Oh, wie sie es mochte, wenn er seine kalte Wand fallen ließ, wenn etwas von dieser alles umfassenden Beherrschung verschwand.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie er sie unter ihren Beinen fasste, ihren Rücken abstützte – und dann stand er auf, hob sie sanft mit sich hoch. Schnell klammerte sie sich an seinem Hals fest, der Kuss unterbrach. Er hielt sie nun in den Armen, lächelte sie an, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dabei ging er ein kleines Stück. Dann spürte sie, wie sie auf etwas weichem abgelegt wurde, bemerkte erstaunt, dass es ein Bett war. ‚Wie gut, dass wir im Raum der Wünsche sind… das muss er sich eben gewünscht haben', dachte sie, wurde dabei wieder unterbrochen, als auch Blaise nun auf das Bett kam. Er hatte ihre und seine Schuhe abgestreift und beugte sich über sie, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. Er lag nun über ihr, stützte sich mit den Armen neben ihrem Kopf ab…

Ihre Hände strichen wieder seinen Rücken entlang. Wann war der Raum um sie herum so warm geworden? Sie versanken in einem Kuss. Ob wohl…? Vorsichtig schob sie seinen Pullover wieder etwas rauf. Er protestierte nicht. Sie schob ihn weiter. Er verstand, streckte die Arme. Ginny zog seinen Pullover über die Arme… und nun war er so, stützte über ihr, mit freiem Oberkörper.

„Oh…", sagt Ginny leise. Sie fuhr seine Konturen mit einem Finger der rechten Hand ab, fuhr seinen Bauch entlang, an dem einige Muskeln zu erkennen waren, über die sportliche Brust, bis sie schließlich an seiner Wange landete. Seine Haut war gebräunt und sein Körper wirklich… sexy. Sie fand kein andere Wort. Es waren nicht übertrieben viele Muskeln, nein – aber man merkte, dass Blaise gerne ab und zu Sport trieb. Sie legte ihre Hand schließlich in seinem Nacken ab. Sie lächelte ihn an, er grinste zurück. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, sie begannen sich wild zu küssen.

Auf einmal merkte sie, wie seine Arme sich unter sie schoben, dann drehte er sich – und zog sie mit sich. Sie lag nun auf ihm, stützte sich ihrerseits neben seinem Kopf ab. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in das Gesicht, er lachte leise, strich sie zurück. „Ginny…", sanft, fast zärtlich kam dieses eine Wort aus seinem Mund.

„Blaise…" Sie lächelte.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich, küsste sie. Erneut spürte sie, wie seine Hände an ihrem Rücken entlang strichen. Ihr Herz pochte schneller als sie spürte, dass seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt fuhren. Er streichelte ihr nackte Haut. Sie lösten den Kuss, sahen sich an. Er lächelte, flüsterte:

„Darf ich?"

Wie benommen konnte sie nur nicken. Vorsichtig schob er ihre T-Shirt weiter rauf, sie streckte ihre Arme, er zog… das T-Shirt war aus, sie saß im BH vor ihm. Kurz hatte sie das Gefühl, sich wegdrehen zu müssen. Ihr Körper war so… unperfekt. Doch er erkannte ihre Intention, fasste sie an den Schultern, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte.

Blaise richtete sich langsam auf, Ginny saß nun auf ihm, sie waren auf einer Augenhöhe.

„Du bist hübsch.", murmelte der Slytherin, dann begann er sanft ihre Wange zu küssen, ihren Hals entlang, auf der Schulter, den Nacken… dabei legte er sie langsam wieder um, sie drehten sich, lagen nun am Fußende des Bettes, er wieder über ihr. Seine Finger spielten in ihren Haaren, glitten an ihrer Seite entlang, schienen überall zu sein. Sie selbst fuhr auf seiner Haut entlang, konnte nicht genug bekommen von diesem Gefühl, sein nackter Bauch kam auf ihrem zu liegen, er war wieder auf ihr. Nur ihre Hosen waren zwischen ihnen… und ihr BH. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas aufgerichtet, küsste wieder ihren Hals, kam zum Schlüsselbein, ging weiter nach unten… Sanft küsste er am Rand ihres BHs entlang. Nein, er zog ihn ihr nicht aus – sollte sie froh sein, dass er so rücksichtsvoll war, oder sollte sie enttäuscht sein?

Sein Gesicht tauchte wieder vor ihrem auf. Sie hatte sich noch nicht für eine der beiden Varianten entschieden und wurde rot. Er grinste. „Ist etwas?"

„Nein, ich… Du kannst mir den BH ruhig ausziehen, also…"

Sie wurde noch röter. Oh bei Merlin, was hatte sie da gesagt? Sie drehte den Kopf weg, die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht wurde noch stärker.

Dann hörte sie ihn leise lachen. Er strich an ihrer Wange entlang, kam mit dem Gesicht zu ihrem Ohr, hauchte hinein, meinte: „Du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt und ich sage es gerne wieder: ich finde dich schön… wunderschön. Ich würde nichts machen, was du nicht auch willst."

Er küsste sie, am Ohr entlang, über die Wange. Dabei fuhr seine rechte Hand unter ihren Rücken, landete am Verschluss des BH. Kurz bevor er mit seinem Mund bei ihren Lippen angelangt war, fragte er noch einmal: „Darf ich?"

„Wenn du willst… ja." Sie drehte sich ihm wieder ganz zu, lächelte. Sie versanken in einem Kuss.

Ginny bemerkte, wie Blaise den BH öffnete. Kurz fragte sie sich, wo er das gelernt hatte – mit einer Hand. Aber dieser Gedanke wurde schnell verdrängt. Sie schob selbst die Träger von ihren Schultern, zog das Stück Stoff weg – und lag nun mit nacktem Oberkörper unter Blaise.

Seine Hand ging weg von ihrem Rücken, strich den Bauch entlang, zögerte kurz… und tastete sich weiter zu ihrer Brust. Als er über ihre Brustwarze strich, stöhnte Ginny auf. Es war einfach zu schön… sie versanken in Küssen, streichelten sich, waren glücklich, den Körper des anderen entdecken zu können…

„Du, Blaise?"

„Ja?"

Sie lagen da, auf der Seite. Er war hinter ihr, hatte seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar verborgen und hielt sie von hinten um den Bauch umfasst. Sie mochte es, fühlte sich sehr geborgen, ihren Rücken an seinem Bauch. Die Hosen hatten beide immer noch an, aber die Oberteile hatten sie nicht wieder angezogen, lagen nun einfach so da, waren zufrieden.

„Es ist schön bei dir."

„Danke."

Wieder lagen sie da. Draußen war es fast dunkel geworden, bald würde es Abendbrot geben.

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin gerne bei dir."

Sie musste einfach lächeln. Er war so süß… sie hatte ihn so gerne… wenn sie ihn doch nur öfter sehen könnte. Sie merkte, wie der altbekannte Kloß in ihrem Hals aufstieg. Ein leises Schniefen entwich ihr. Dazu diese Aktion gestern…

„Was ist?", Blaise richtete sich auf und beugte sich vor, um sie ansehen zu können.

„Ich… ach, keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach so…" Nun konnte sie ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Warum musste das auch so kompliziert sein?

Blaise legte sich jetzt ihr gegenüber hin, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Seine Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengekniffen, ein Zeichen für leichte Beunruhigung.

„Ach, Blaise, ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Beziehung geheim ist. Das ist zu schwierig. Ich… ich möchte den anderen zeigen können, dass ich mit dir glücklich bin. Mit dir, mit Blaise… ich… habe dich so gern, warum sollte jemand etwas dagegen haben?"

Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht entlang, tropften auf das Kissen. Blaise lag da, etwas hilflos. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, sie barg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, er streichelte ihren Rücken, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Flüsterte ihr schließlich ins Ohr:

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, warum sagst du es dann nicht einfach deinen Freunden? Diesem… wie heißt er? Der in deiner Klasse, mit dem Fotoapparat… mit ihm verstehst du dich gut, oder? Oder dem Trio… wenn du möchtest, sag es ihnen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, Ginny versuchte, diese Worte zu verdauen. Dann sprach Blaise weiter:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in Slytherin so einfach jedem gleich sagen kann, wie es… dass wir zusammen sind. Aber… rede mit deinen Freunden, wenn du magst. Aber wehe, sie tun dir dann etwas!"

Er blickte ihr nun in die Augen. Ginny hatte einen leichten Schluckauf bekommen, sah ihn nun überrascht an. „Du… meinst wirklich?"

„Ich denke, du kannst das besser entscheiden, als ich. Aber ich denke…". Er brach ab, wusste nicht weiter. Fing wieder an: „Wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken. Und ich werde mir auch etwas überlegen."

Dann gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Eine Weile lagen sie noch so da, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Ginny merkte, dass es Blaise nicht leicht gefallen war, ihr das so zu sagen. Er hatte Bedenken, natürlich. Aber offensichtlich vertraute er ihr.

Dann gingen sie zum Abendessen. Es war schon spät, am nächsten Tag war wieder Schule. Sie betraten die Große Halle getrennt. Wie lange das noch so sein musste? Ginny wusste es nicht. Aber der erste Schritt war wohl getan…

„Ginny, wo warst Du so lange?"

Colin hatte sie schon erwartet, als sie an diesem Abend in den Gryffindor-Turm kam. Sie wollte schon mit einer Ausrede kommen, wieder etwas erfinden… dann spürte sie den Widerwillen dagegen, heftig, unbequem. Also holte sie Luft und antwortete: „Ich sage es dir morgen."

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Unterricht, kam Colin wieder auf sie zu.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. Beide holten eine Jacke, da im Moment noch häufig starker Wind wehte, der sehr kühl werden konnte. Sie gingen raus, auf die Ländereien Hogwarts'.

Die frische Luft tat gut. Andererseits klopfte Ginnys Herz schneller, als sie daran dachte, was sie ihrem besten Freund nun sagen wollte. Es lief jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, das mit Blaise und ihr. Mehr als einen Monat. Aber dennoch, es jetzt jemanden sagen…?

‚Nein, ich möchte das. Es ist richtig so. Colin wird es verstehen. Außerdem hat er schon etwas bemerkt, glaube ich…', so verscheuchte sie einige nagende Gedanken. Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, mit Blaise zusammen zu sein. Jetzt musste sie auch dazu stehen.

Sie waren nun schon eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen. Offensichtlich wartete Colin, dass Ginny anfing, etwas zu sagen. Sie holte tief Luft und begann…

„Ich… Du hast doch sicher gemerkt, dass ich… also, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht oft da war?" ‚Toller Anfang, spitze!', ärgerte sie sich, kaum dass sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte. Colin nickte. Er sah sie neugierig an.

Nervös blickte Ginny sich noch einmal um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Nein, sie waren die Einzigen. Inzwischen waren sie fast am See angekommen. Am See… hier hatte Blaise ihr im letzten Herbst mal seinen Mantel geliehen… sie war einfach in ihn verliebt, bemerkte sie plötzlich. Plötzlich war sie sich dessen so sicher, wie noch nie. Und sie wusste, dass Colin es wissen musste. Er würde es verstehen. Sie war glücklich mit Blaise – wo sollte da der Fehler sein?

„Also…", begann sie wieder, „Du hattest mit deinen Vermutungen recht."

Colin drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um, blieb stehen.

„Ich habe einen Freund.", platzte Ginny heraus. ‚Toll, wahnsinnig diplomatisch. Die Ruhe in Person, sehr gut überlegt, dann gesprochen… shit'. Das Mädchen war etwas zerknirscht, das legte sich jedoch, als Colin sie plötzlich einfach umarmte.

„Wirklich? Das ist schön, Ginny, ich freue mich so für dich." Er löste sich wieder von ihr, lächelte sie an, fragte aufgeregt: „Wer ist es?"

Colin freute sich wirklich für sie – aber wie lange noch?

„Also… es ist etwas schwieriger…" Sie wusste nicht weiter.

„Was? Ist es… oh nein! Ginny, nein! Das… das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Diese Geheimnistuerei… dieser Gesichtsausdruck… Ginny, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!". Etwas entsetzt sah Colin sie nun an.

‚Ich wusste es'. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, was sie antworten sollte. Resigniert, traurig, ängstlich sah sie ihren (ehemals?) besten Freund an… dieser platzte nun heraus:

„Du hast nichts mit einem Lehrer, oder?"

„Ich… WAS?"

Erschrocken starrte sie Colin an. Dann spürte sie, wie sich die Anspannung etwas löste. Sie musste sogar grinsen.

„Was denn nun?", Colin sah sie nun verwirrt an.

„Nein, es ist kein Lehrer!", beruhigte sie ihn. „Es ist… Blaise."

So, nun war es heraus. Ginny betrachtete den Boden vor sich, traute sich kaum, Colin anzusehen, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Nach einer Weile Stille hielt sie es aber nicht aus, sah auf. Und blickte direkt in dessen warme Augen, bemerkte, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog.

„Und ich wusste es doch… ich habe es fast vermutet, dass er dich nicht kalt lässt. Das ist dieser Slytherin aus der Theatergruppe, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen nickte, noch ganz überrascht.

„Und ich dachte schon…" Plötzlich musste Colin anfangen zu lachen. Die Anspannung fiel nun von Ginny ab, noch etwas nervös stimmte sie mit ein in das Lachen.

„Und ich… und ich dachte, Du… es wäre etwas Schlimmes, Snape oder so…", bemerkte Colin lachend.

„Ich und Snape…", prustete Ginny, „Du hast ja auch nichts mit Trelawney!"

Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt. Die unsichtbare Grenze, welche zwischen in der letzten Zeit gewesen war, schien weg zu sein, nun, da sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Colin wollte, typisch, alle Einzelheiten wissen. Er war erstaunt, dass sie schon so lange zusammen waren, war fast traurig, dass Ginny es ihm nicht früher gesagt hatte, verstand aber ihre Gründe. Nachdenklich meinte er:

„Ich finde es nicht so schlimm – einfach, weil ich mit diesem Vorurteil ‚Slytherin-Gryffindor' nicht aufgewachsen bin, ich bin ja aus einer Muggel-Familie. Außerdem bin ich selbst mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus zusammen. Ich verstehe deine Bedenken – aber ich finde es nicht schlimm. Es war viel schwieriger, dass ich nicht wusste, was mit dir los ist, weißt du?"

Ginny nickte. Colin fuhr fort:

„Ich dachte, wir könnten über alles reden. Ich bin froh, dass du mir das jetzt gesagt hast. Ich meine, ehrlich: so toll finde ich die Slytherins nicht. Aber wenn du glücklich bist… und ich glaube, das bist du. Du bist schon eine Weile in ihn verliebt, nicht war?"

„Ja… oh Colin, ich bin so froh, dass du es nicht negativ aufnimmst!"

„Na, mal sehen… ich hätte mir ja nettere für dich vorstellen können, aber wenn du denkst, dass du mit diesem Slytherin…"

„Er heißt Blaise", unterbrach Ginny ihn.

„Gut, also wenn du denkst, dass du mit Blaise zufrieden wirst… aber wenn er dir was tut, dann werde ich wirklich ungemütlich."

Jetzt blitzten seine Augen leicht auf, etwas wütend. Aber insgesamt akzeptierte Colin ihre Beziehung. Sie würde die beiden bald mal einander vorstellen müssen, damit Colin sich ein Bild von Blaise machen konnte – aber auch, weil sie wollte, dass Blaise, welcher ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens wurde, ihre Freunde kennen lernte.

Den Weg zurück zum Schloss verbrachten die beiden Gryffindors herum albernd, lachend, wie als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Colin wirkte zwar manchmal etwas nachdenklicher als sonst, war aber bald wieder fröhlich. Er hatte einfach ein positives Wesen. Die Entscheidung, es ihm zuerst zu sagen, war die richtige gewesen.

Am Abend im Bett fühlte sie sich erleichtert wie lang nicht mehr. Sie war froh, dass ihr bester Freund nun von Blaise wusste und das Geheimnis nicht mehr ganz so schwer wog.

Das positive Gefühl hielt die ganze Woche an. Zum Glück war auch am Freitag noch etwas davon übrig – eine Theaterprobe stand an. Blaise und sie würden wieder gemeinsam auf der Bühne stehen. Es war eine große Szene, denn es wurden einige Statisten benötigt. So kam es, dass außer den Schauspielern Blaise als Leonce, Justin als Valerio, Ginny als Lena, Hannah als Gouvernante, Greg, ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw als König Peter und so der Vater von Leonce und Carl, ein Hufflepuff, als Präsident und somit Vater von Lena, auch einige andere dasaßen. Ginny entdeckte unter anderem Diamante (wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, sich von Malfoy zu entfernen? Waren die nicht inzwischen an den Mündern zusammen gewachsen?) und Finn. Der kleinen Hufflepuff winkte sie zu, diese winkte sofort freudig zurück. Dann begann die Probe.

Tonks dirigierte wie immer von einem Stuhl vor der Bühne.

„Also: die Statisten stehen zunächst am Rand." Geschwind schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, die Bühne vergrößerte sich etwas und hatte nun einen Absatz. Auf die tiefere Stufe am linken Rand stellten sich die Statisten. Tonks fuhr fort: „Ihr wartet als Volk darauf, dass die Hochzeit von Leonce und Lena stattfindet. Noch wisst ihr nicht, dass beide fortgelaufen sind. König Peter, der Vater von Leonce, in dessen Reich die Hochzeit stattfindet, sucht nach einer Lösung, der Präsident, Vater von Lena und herübergereist für die Hochzeit, überlegt gemeinsam mit ihm. Das Volk draußen währenddessen unterhält sich leise, wird auch mal lauter: sie warten auf die Hochzeit. Das soll den König nervös machen, ok?"

Die Schüler nickten. Dann wandte sich Tonks den Hauptakteuren zu.

„Also… Ginny, Blaise, Hannah und Justin, ihr müsst eine Maske tragen. Denn ihr wollt ja nicht erkannt werden – Leonce und Lena wollen heiraten, wissen aber noch nicht, dass sie einander sowieso versprochen sind. Daher wollen sie heimlich heiraten und müssen demnach maskiert sein, ebenso wie ihre Begleiter. Klar? Zaubert euch einfach eine Maske, die euch gefällt. Hier, ich habe einige Vorlagen." Sie gab den Schülern einige Masken im Stil derer aus Venedig. Sie saßen auf der Nase, ohne dass man sie festhalten musste – wahrscheinlich ein Zauberspruch.

Die 4 machten ihre Masken jeweils noch etwas eigenwilliger: Ginny entschied sich für ein helles Grün, da das einen schönen Kontrast zu dem roten Haar bot, Justin entschied sich für eine blutrote, Hannah nahm ein dezentes hellblau und Blaise ließ die Maske mit einem einfachen Schwung seines Zauberstabes dunkelgrün werden. So maskiert konnte nun die Szene fast beginnen.

„Also… Peter und der Präsident, also Greg und Carl, stehen in der Mitte am Bühne, also, etwa weiter links, in der Nähe des Volkes. Die anderen vier treten von rechts auf. Blaise und Ginny gehen nebeneinander, schließlich wollt ihr bald heiraten. Und bitte, fangt an!"

Hannah, Justin, Blaise und Ginny traten auf. Greg, also König Peter, fragte:

„Wer seid ihr?"

Justin trat vor: „Weiß ichs?" Er nahm seine Maske ab, darunter hatte er eine weitere. „Bin ich das? Oder das?" Wieder wiederholte er das Spiel. „Wahrhaftig, ich bekomme Angst, ich könnte mich so ganz auseinander schälen und blättern."

Greg fragte wieder: „Aber – aber etwas müsst ihr denn doch sein?"

So nahm das Spiel seinen Lauf. Valerio, also Justin, trieb seinen Schabernack mit dem König, verwirrte ihn, und machte einige Wortspielchen. Die ganze Zeit stand Ginny neben Blaise, fühlte seine Anwesenheit, freute sich teils, bei ihm zu sein, war andererseits nervös in seiner Gegenwart und der Gegenwart so vieler andere. Fast wollte sie ihn küssen, umarmen – aber sie standen ja auf der Bühne. Außerdem sahen alle zu… So ging es, bis Valerio Leonce und Lena nach vorne zog:

„Sehen Sie hier, meine Herren und Damen, zwei Personen beiderlei Geschlechts, ein Männchen und ein Weibchen, ein Herr und eine Dame!"

Justin, also Valerio, fuhr fort, kam schließlich zu:

„Geben Sie Acht, meine Herren und Damen, sie sind jetzt in einem interessanten Stadium: Der Mechanismus der Liebe fängt an, sich zu äußern, der Herr hat der Dame schon einige Male den Schal getragen, die Dame hat schon einige Mal die Augen verdreht und gen Himmel geblickt."

Valerio drängte die beiden nun aneinander, Ginny und Blaise sahen sich durch die Masken hindurch an. Plötzlich war sie gefangen in seinen Augen. Valerio sprach weiter:

„Beide haben schon mehrmals geflüstert: Glaube, Liebe, Hoffnung."

Immer noch konnte Ginny ihren Blick nicht von Blaise lösen, offenbar ebenso wenig wie er. Er griff ihre Hände, hielt sie fest. Sie kamen sich noch etwas näher.

Justin erzählte weiter, während er auf sie zeigte:

„Beide sehen bereits ganz akkordiert aus, es fehlt nur noch das winzige Wörtchen: Amen."

Während er das sprach, waren sich Blaise und Ginny wieder näher gekommen, ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter, schon spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut… Durch den plötzlichen Schluss von Justin zuckten sie nun wieder auseinander. Leonce und Lena waren noch nicht verheiratet – und sie beide standen auf der Bühne, vor anderen Schülern.

Inzwischen redete Greg wieder, nachdenklich: „In effigie? In effigie? Präsident, wenn man einen Menschen in effigie hängen lässt, ist das nicht ebenso gut, als wenn er ordentlich gehängt würde?"

Carl antwortete in seiner Rolle als Präsident: „Verzeihen, eure Majestät, es ist noch viel besser, denn es geschieht ihm kein Leid dabei, und er wird dennoch gehängt."

Begeistert stimmte nun König Peter wieder ein: „Jetzt hab ich's. Wir feiern die Hochzeit in effigie!"

Er trat vor, nahm Leonce an der einen und Lena an der anderen Hand, und sagte: „Das ist die Prinzessin, das ist der Prinz." Dann führte er beide Hände zusammen, sodass Ginny und Blaise sich wieder anfassten, und fuhr fort: „Ich werde meinen Beschluss durchsetzen, ich werde mich freuen. Lasst die Glocken läuten! Macht eure Glückwünsche zurecht! Hurtig, Herr Hofprediger!"

An dieser Stelle war die Szene vorbei. Tonks klatschte in die Hände. Sofort zuckten Ginny und Blaise wieder auseinander. Ginny hatte zu viel Angst, länger seine Hand zu halten – sie dachte, ihn dann sofort umarmen, küssen zu müssen. Tonks fasste nun zusammen, erklärte Fehler, sagte, wo die Betonung besser kommen musste, gratulierte…

Dann fragte sie: „Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Schüchtern meldete sich eine Stimme. Es war Finn: „Was ist in effigie?"

Tonks setzte an zu antworten, da hörte man eine höhnische Stimme: „Weiß die denn gar nichts? Typisch Hufflepuff!"

Das war Diamante. Kurz herrschte Stille, dann sagte jemand ruhig und beherrscht:

„Sie ist noch recht jung. Sie kann nicht alles wissen."

Erstaunt drehte Ginny sich zu Blaise. Hatte er gerade eine Hufflepuff verteidigt? Gegen jemanden aus seinem eigenen Haus? Er stand weiterhin so ruhig da wie zuvor, während Diamante sichtlich echauffiert war, sich jedoch schnell wieder zusammen riss. Tonks antwortete inzwischen:

„In effigie heißt soviel wie In Vertretung. Das heißt, zwei andere Personen ‚spielen' Leonce und Lena, diese verheiratet man im Namen von Leonce und Lena, und somit sind diese beiden dann verheiratet, also, Leonce und Lena… klar?"

Finn schaute erst etwas verwirrt, doch dann nickte sie. Na gut, die Erklärungen von Tonks waren nicht immer druckreif, aber meist verstand man doch, was sie meinte.

Sie spielten sie Szene ein weiteres Mal durch. Die ganze Zeit hindurch war sich Ginny der Anwesenheit von Blaise bewusst. Außerdem rätselte sie, warum der Slytherin Finn verteidigt hatte – und auch noch vor Diamante!

Dann war die Probe vorbei. Tonks sagte zum Abschluss:

„Es geht gut voran. Wir können bald Gesamtproben machen. Ich bin stolz auf euch, allmählich werden wir eine richtig gute Gruppe! Und jetzt ab ins Bett, schlaft gut!"

Ginny war schon auf dem Weg, als Tonks sie und Blaise noch aufhielt: „Ach, Ginny? Du hast heute gut gespielt. Genauso wie du, Blaise. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar." Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu, dann ging auch sie aus der Halle.

Da die Leiterin sie noch aufgehalten hatte, waren Ginny und Blaise die letzten in der Halle. Abwartend, unsicher, sah Ginny Blaise an. Der trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie schloss zögernd den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Blaise umarmte sie, auch sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie gaben sich einen kurzen Kuss, Ginny flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Schlaf gut."

Er fuhr ihr noch einmal durchs Haar und antwortete: „Du auch. Träum etwas Schönes."

„Am besten von dir, ja?" Sie grinste.

„Genau". Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Seine Arroganz war manchmal so sexy. Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, dann lösten sie sich voneinander. „Sehen wir uns am Wochenende?"

Er bestätigte. „Den genauen Zeitpunkt können wir dann per Pergament ausmachen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viel Zeit ich für die Hausaufgaben brauche. Die Abschlussprüfungen rücken näher." Ginny nickte.

Sie gingen zum Ausgang der Halle. Kurz davor blieb Ginny noch einmal kurz stehen.

„Ach ja… ich habe es Colin gesagt."

Blaise drehte sich um und sah sie an. Ginny merkte, wie sie etwas nervös wurde. Ob es doch falsch gewesen war…? Doch Blaise lächelte, ganz leicht nur, aber erkennbar. „Das freut mich für dich." Kurze Stille. Dann setzte er noch hinzu: „Wir schaffen das."

Der Samstagvormittag verging mit Hausaufgaben. Da sie jedoch schon in der Woche viel gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie am Nachmittag nichts vor. Eine kurze Anfrage per Pergament bei Blaise enttäuschte jedoch etwas: er würde am Nachmittag arbeiten müssen.

So saß Ginny nach dem Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum und langweilte sich etwas. Colin war bei Nancy, die meisten anderen Schüler mussten arbeiten. Nachdem Ginny eine Weile etwas lustlos in einem Buch herumgeblättert hatte, fiel ihr ein, was sie machen könnte: Tee trinken bei Tonks. Sie hatte die junge Lehrerin lang nicht mehr besucht!  
Fröhlich ging sie los. Tonks freute sich immer über Besuch, außerdem hatte sie auch am Wochenende meist wenig zu tun. Kurz darauf klopfte das Mädchen an ihrer Tür.

„Herein?"

Ginny öffnete. Sofort…

„Hmblhmpf!"

Zum Glück hatte Ginny damit gerechnet, dass Chahan ihr ins Gesicht hüpfen würde. Sie zog den rosa Knuddelmuff von sich und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Hi Tonks!"

„Hi Ginny! Schön, dass du vorbei kommst. Willst du einen Tee?"

„Ja, gern." Sie lächelte die Lehrerin an.

„Setz dich doch."

Während Tonks Tee aufsetzte, kraulte Ginny den Knuddelmuff, der bald anfing tief zu brummen. Dann kam die junge Lehrerin mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen an den Tisch und setzte sich zu dem Mädchen. Sie goss Tee ein und die beiden begannen zu plaudern.

Mit Tonks konnte man einfach wunderbar reden – sie war jung genug, um viele der Lehrer noch selbst gehabt zu haben, außerdem war sie einfach selbst noch sehr jugendlich geblieben. So lachten beide bald, bis ihnen der Bauch wehtat, über McGonagalls neuesten Streit mit Professor Trelawney.

„…und dann meinte sie: ‚Ich werde jedenfalls demnächst nicht von einem wild gewordenen Drachen zertrampelt', und McGonagall antwortete: ‚Dabei besteht die Gefahr bei ihnen doch eher, denn Drachen fliegen bekanntlich und ich wohne nicht das ganze Jahr über im höchsten Turm'…"

Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich beide wieder. Dann sprach Tonks den gestrigen Abend an:

„Ich freue mich, dass es mit der Theatergruppe so gut voran geht."

Ginny bestätigte: „Ja, ich mich auch."

„Dabei hatte ich zunächst starke Bedenken. Dass ich das mit der Regie nicht schaffe und so… aber auch, dass sich einfach die Schauspieler nicht verstehen. Wegen den Häuserfeindschaften."

„Das ist ein großes Problem…", antwortete das Mädchen leise. Sie musste wieder an Blaise denken.

Tonks fuhr fort: „Ich meine, es war ja schon immer so, dass sich gerade Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht gut verstanden haben."

Ginny konnte nur nicken.

„Aber das muss nicht sein, weißt Du?", unterbrach Tonks ihre trüben Gedanken plötzlich. „Meine Eltern haben sich ja auch verstanden. Dabei war meine Mutter, Andromeda eine Slytherin – keine überzeugte, aber sie war eine. Mit 11, wenn man in die Häuser kommt, war sie noch recht stark unter dem Einfluss ihrer Familie, in Slytherin konnte sie zudem bei ihrer älteren Schwester sein, was sicherlich ganz gut ist, wenn man so jung von zu Hause auszieht, weißt du? Sie meinte mal, wenn sie ein Jahr später eingeschult worden wäre, wäre sie sicherlich keine Slytherin geworden. Mein Vater, Ted, war ein Gryffindor. Trotzdem haben sich die beiden kennen und lieben gelernt…"

Tonks unterbrach sich. „Aber das interessiert dich vielleicht alles gar nicht."

„Doch, es ist interessant.", sagte Ginny schnell.

„So? Ich mag die Geschichte auch – irgendwie bin ich stolz auf meine Eltern, dass sie sich da durchgesetzt haben, dabei waren beide eigentlich eher chaotisch…", hier seufzte Tonks, „ebenso wie ihre Tochter. Aber sie haben es irgendwie geschafft, sie hatten gute Freunde, und damals war das alles nicht sooo schlimm, weil ja Du-weißt-schon-wer noch nicht da war. Aber der ist heut ja eigentlich auch nicht mehr da… es ist wohl bloß die Tradition, und jeder ist zu faul, sie zu brechen."

„Ich finde die ganze Häuserfeindschaften eigentlich unsinnig. Ich denke, Professor Dumbledore hat auch deswegen dieses Fest ins Leben gerufen, oder?"

„Ja, hat er. Er ist ziemlich clever. Er weiß, dass auch eine Freundschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gut gehen kann." Hatte sich Ginny das nur eingebildet, oder hatte Tonks ihr gerade wirklich zugezwinkert?

Die beiden plauderten noch eine Weile, dann ging die Gryffindor zurück in ihren Turm. Auf dem Weg grübelte sie über die Worte von Tonks nach. Wenn es bei deren Eltern geklappt hatte – warum dann nicht auch bei ihr und Blaise?

Kurz vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame fasste sie einen Entschluss: sie würde es ihren Freunden sagen – Harry, Ron und Hermine sollten von der Beziehung zu Blaise wissen. Hoffentlich würden ihre Freunde verständnisvoll reagieren… aber sie und Blaise konnten sich nicht ewig verstecken. Es reichte – wenn sie Ginny mochten, würden sie es verstehen.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Zusatz-Disclaimer: Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner._

_Tädäh! Ein wahnsinnig langes Kapitel… aber das musste alles mit rein (damit mal wieder was passiert). Ich habe die Kapitel-Übersichten jetzt bis zum Ende gemacht – da sich aber häufig bei mir noch etwas verschiebt, etwas neues reinkommt oder etwas rausfällt, kann ich nicht sooo genau sagen, wie viele Kapitel es werden. Ungefähr 40 (insgesamt, vllt etwas mehr, je nach Lust und Laune) + Epilog. _

_Da ich jetzt so fleißig war und schnell geupdatet hab, seid ihr bitte so lieb und lasst mir eure Meinung da? Danke! Das beflügelt nämlich gleich zum weiter schreiben ;-) Wie fandet ihr die erste Hälfte, wo beide kuscheln? Und Colins Reaktion? Außerdem versuche ich ja, mich zu verbessern… eure Meinungen sind da echt wichtig._

_Liebe Grüße, bis bald! Eure schafchen_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner.

**Kapitel 36 – Kleine Schwester**

„Jetzt geh erstmal schlafen. Und morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus!". Wie oft hatte Ginny diesen Satz schon gehört, von ihrer Mutter, von Tanten, Omas, Verwandten, Freunden? Und sie hatten Recht gehabt. Irgendwie war es ihr am Abend vorher viel leichter erschienen, ihre selbst auferlegte Aufgabe: es ihren Freunden zu sagen. Die Sache mit Blaise und ihr, also, die Beziehung. Oh bei Merlin, sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Ron reagieren würde! Und Hermine? Und Harry? Harry… sicherlich, einerseits wusste sie, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wollte. Er war halt ein guter Freund, ein wenig wie ein großer Bruder. Andererseits… was, wenn er es ihr trotzdem irgendwie übel nehmen würde?

‚Schluss jetzt!', schüttelte sie die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, ‚ich werde die Reaktionen noch früh genug mitbekommen. Es lohnt sich nicht, sich schon vorher aufzuregen.'

Denn wie war das? Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude. Also ist doch auch Vorangst – die schlimmste Angst? Irgendwie logisch.

Trotz dieser Überlegungen war Ginny beim Frühstück nervös. Wollte sie es den anderen wirklich sagen? Und, warum heute? Es ginge doch auch noch morgen… übermorgen… nächste Woche… nächstes Jahr!

„Guten Morgen!". Fröhlich setzte sich Hermine neben Ginny an den Tisch. Diese hätte fast einen Herzkasper bekommen, so schnell, wie sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Mine…"

„Ist etwas?". Die Ältere sah sie neugierig an. „Du scheinst so nachdenklich?"

„Was? Äh, nein." …Und dann merkte Ginny, dass sie darauf nun wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte. Ständig ihre Freunde anzulügen. Es war so unaufrichtig, geradezu falsch. Sie holte tief Luft und korrigierte ihre Antwort dann: „Doch, es ist schon etwas. Also, nichts Schlimmes… denke ich. Nun ja… hast Du Zeit, nachher mit zu einem Spaziergang hinaus zu kommen?" So, der Anfang war gemacht. Gespannt wartete Ginny auf die Antwort Hermines. Diese war zwar sehr erstaunt, sagte jedoch:

„Gut, ok. Jetzt gleich, nach dem Frühstück?"

Ginny nickte. Je eher es vorbei war, desto besser. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht sonst der Mut wieder verließ.

Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten über die Ländereien. Hermine plauderte über Belangloses. Ginny merkte, dass ihre Freundin neugierig war, sie aber nicht drängen wollte. Sie selbst hatte noch nicht viel zum Gespräch beigetragen, sondern überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie sie anfangen konnte.

Beim See angekommen, setzte sich Hermine auf den alten, umgefallenen Baumstamm. Ach, wie oft hatten sie nun schon hier gesessen? Mit Hermine, traurig über die Gleichgültigkeit Rons, mit ebendiesen, drucksend über seine Gefühle redend, mit Harry, Colin… auch mit Blaise war sie schon hier gewesen. Ein Spaziergang im Herbst – wie lange her das schien! Es war Zufall gewesen, dass sie sich getroffen hatten. Ihre Gefühle zueinander waren längst nicht so klar wie jetzt, ja, der Slytherin war kalt gewesen… wie viel besser sie ihn nun verstand. Eine Maske, dazu seine Art von Humor, und die Angst, ob er sich anderen anvertrauen kann, einfach die Angst, verletzt zu werden, dazu die Versicherung an sich selbst, dass er niemanden brauchte…

Das war der junge Mann, in den sie verliebt war. Mit Haut und Haaren, wie es so schön hieß. Ihre Freunde würden das verstehen. Mussten es verstehen. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine auf den Baumstamm, sah auf den See hinaus – und begann zu erzählen.

„Hermine… vielleicht ist es dir aufgefallen, dass ich in letzter Zeit…" Irgendwie war es doch schwerer, zu erzählen. Ihr fielen jetzt schon keine Worte mehr ein.

„Dass Du in letzter Zeit manchmal komisch bist, häufig verschwindest und unter Stimmungsschwankungen leidest?", kam Hermine ihr zu Hilfe.

„Äh, ja. Genau.", erwiderte die Rothaarige perplex.

„Schau nicht so verwundert. Ich kenne dich jetzt seit 6 Jahren, meinst du, du kannst alles vor mir verbergen?"

„Eigentlich nicht.", grinste Ginny. „Also, der Grund dafür ist… ziemlich verzwickt. Ich hätte es euch vielleicht schon früher sagen sollen, aber ich hatte Angst und…"

„Du bist aber nicht schwanger, oder?"

Vollkommen verdattert sah das Mädchen ihre ältere Freundin an: „Was??"

„Hätte ja sein können. In der Muggelwelt passiert das erstaunlich oft, dass Minderjährige schwanger werden. Und deine Stimmungsschwankungen, dazu das häufige Fehlen, dieses Rumgedruckse, und wenn ich an unser Gespräch im Herbst denke: da hattest du einen Unbekannten erwähnt, der dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht."

„Das ist… also, nein, ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin nicht schwanger."

Plötzlich löste sich die Anspannung in Ginny, sie musste einfach anfangen zu lachen. „Hermine, was hat Ron nur mit dir gemacht?"

Ihre Gegenüber wurde etwas rot, fing sich jedoch bald wieder: „Direkt war ich schon immer. Und dass ich gerne Thesen aufstelle und überprüfe, weißt du auch." Sie grinste jetzt leicht verlegen. Ginny währenddessen versuchte, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Schon ok, Mine." Kurze Zeit saßen sie schweigend da. Dann begann Hermine von neuem:

„Also, was ist denn dann los? Offensichtlich liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen."

Gut, also, ein neuer Versuch. „Wie soll ich nur anfangen? Es… nun, du hast ja schon diesen Unbekannten vom Herbst erwähnt. Ich… also, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

Hermine nickte, bekräftigte so das Mädchen, fortzufahren. Die Neugier stand ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben, aber sie wollte ihre Freundin wohl nicht schon wieder unterbrechen. Die Jüngere erklärte also weiter:

„Er… also, du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich. Na ja, wobei, sicherlich nicht kennen, aber du hast ihn schon mal gesehen, oder mit ihm gesprochen, jedenfalls weißt du von seiner Existenz…" Irgendwie verhedderte sie sich grad. Egal, weiter. „Er ist in deinem Jahrgang. Und er ist wirklich nett, also, er kann nett sein, zu mir ist er es jedenfalls, und übrigens ist er wirklich süß, und… ja…"

„Wer ist es denn?"

Sie senkte den Kop. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht weiter herauszögern. Wollte sie das wirklich? Konnte sie es ihrer Freundin sagen?

Aber sie vertraute ihr. Es war richtig. Hoffentlich…

„Blaise Zabini."

Jetzt war es raus. Sie traute sich kaum, Hermine anzusehen.

„Aber… das ist doch dieser Slytherin?" Sie klang geschockt. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte langsam.

„Ein Slytherin? Ginny, ist das etwa dein Ernst? Wie kommst du denn auf solche Ideen? Ich meine, gut, er sieht nicht schlecht aus… aber trotzdem!" Hermines Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Sie sah sie jetzt leicht entsetzt an.

„Kennst du ihn denn?", schlüpften die Worte plötzlich über die Lippen der Rothaarigen. „Was weißt du von ihm, außer dass er ein Slytherin ist?"

„Er ist arrogant.", kam es sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „ziemlich intelligent, aber sehr arrogant. Und er hängt mit Malfoy rum, diesem Frettchen."

„Ja, mit wem soll er denn sonst Kontakt haben, wenn alle Vorurteile haben, bloß weil er Slytherin ist? Da bleiben doch nicht mehr viele übrig!" Ginny wurde jetzt etwas wütend.

„Und diese Arroganz… er überspielt vieles, weißt du? Er kann ganz anders sein…"

„Er kann.", erwiderte Hermine, Skepsis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ja, genau. Zu mir ist er es jedenfalls."

„Und wie er andere behandelt, das interessiert dich nicht?"

Kurz fehlten Ginny die Worte. Dann brach es aus ihr heraus: „Und wie behandelt ihr ihn denn? Hast du jemals mit ihm gesprochen? Oder hast du einfach die vielen, kleinkarierten Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins auf ihn übertragen? Wart ihr denn je sonderlich nett zu ihm? Und dann wunderst du dich, dass er… zu euch so ist, wie er ist? Er kann anders sein – aber man muss ihm auch die Chance dazu geben. Ja, gute Güte, es _ist_ ein Slytherin. Na und? Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Wir sind vorlaut, heißt es häufig. Auch keine gute Eigenschaft. Hat dich das je gestört, bei Ron? Du liebst ihn doch nicht, weil er ein Gryffindor ist, oder weil er rote Haare hat, oder weil sein linker kleiner Zeh total krumm ist! Er kann auch ein ziemlicher Idiot sein, aber zu dir ist er nett. Warum nicht Seamus, Dean oder Neville? Warum Ron? Es gibt nicht nur die Häuserzugehörigkeit. Man kann Menschen nicht einfach in Schubladen stecken."

Sie hatte sich ganz schön in Rage geredet. Jetzt war sie ruhig, musste Luft holen, sich beruhigen. Ein schneller Blick auf Hermine bestätigte ihr, dass sie diese ziemlich verwirrt hatte. Kurz tat es ihr Leid. Aber sie hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Eigentlich war diese auch nicht schmerzhaft oder so. Nein, es war etwas, worüber man einfach zu selten nachdachte. Oder?

Es blieb still. Irgendwann hielt Ginny diese Ruhe nicht mehr aus, sie wurde nervös. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Schließlich fragte sie: „Was denkst du?"

Nach kurzem Schweigen antwortete die junge Frau: „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Es bringt mich etwas durcheinander, weißt du? Also, du hast Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Und eigentlich, irgendwie, möchte ich ja nur, dass du glücklich bist. Aber warum gerade ein Slytherin?"

In Hermines Augen sah sie etwas von der alten Trauer – dem Schmerz darüber, Schlammblut genannt zu werden, als minderwertig deklariert zu werden.

„Sie sind nicht alle gleich.", erklärte Ginny sanft.

„Ich weiß das. Dennoch… es ist seltsam, weißt du? Gib mir Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, du musst damit glücklich werden. Ich wünschte, du hättest dir jemand, na ja, netteren gesucht."

„Er ist nett.", unterbrach Ginny.

„Ja, sicher, aber… Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

Sie nickte. „Vielleicht. Aber ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Ich bereue das nicht." Kurz flackerte die Szene im Café in Hogsmead an ihr vorbei, doch sie verdrängte es schnell wieder. Das tat ihm wohl ebenso Leid, wie ihr. „Du kennst ihn nicht, Hermine. Bitte, glaube mir: er ist kein zweiter Draco Malfoy."

Schließlich nickte Hermine langsam. „Es ist deine Entscheidung.", wiederholte sie. „Du musst damit glücklich werden." Sie drehte sich zu ihrer jüngeren Freundin um: „Aber wenn etwas ist… Du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Erwarte nicht, dass ich ihn in Schutz nehme oder so etwas – aber wenn du mal einen Ratschlag unter Frauen brauchst, oder dich über diesen Mistkerl ausheulen willst zum Beispiel – wir können über alles reden." Leicht schief lächelte Hermine sie an. Ginny nickte, zaghaft zurücklächelnd.

„Wann willst du es Ron sagen?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile des Schweigens, während beide in ihre Gedanken versunken auf den See hinaus starrten.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es ihm noch nicht gesagt habe?"

„Ganz einfach: Hogwarts steht noch und die Slytherins leben auch noch."

„Was? Oh… hey, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden…hoffe ich."

Aber so ganz sicher war sie sich da auch nicht... „Ich denke, ich sage es ihm heute Nachmittag. Dann habe ich es hinter mir."

„Du musst es ihm nicht sagen."

„Aber ich möchte nicht weiter mit einer Lüge leben. Er ist mein Bruder und gleichzeitig einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich möchte, dass er es weiß."

Irgendwie ist es leichter, zuversichtlich zu sein, wenn das Ereignis, vor dem man sich fürchtet, noch weiter in der Zukunft liegt. Jetzt, im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Weg zu Ron, um ihn zu bitten, mit raus zu kommen… da war ihr schon mulmig zumute.

Gut, da saß er. In eine Runde Zaubererschach mit Harry vertieft. Wieso ließ dieser sich nur immer wieder dazu überreden? Ron gewann sowieso. Aber immerhin hatte er danach meist gute Laune.

Sie setzte sich zu den beiden und schaute eine Weile zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte Ron Harry Schachmatt gesetzt.

„Willst du auch mal eine Runde spielen, Ginns?", fragte ihr großer Bruder sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sagte stattdessen:

„Willst du einen Spaziergang mit mir machen?". Dann fiel ihr Harry ein, und kurz entschlossen setzte sie hinzu: „Kommst du auch mit, Harry?"

Die beiden sahen sie zwar erstaunt an, nickten dann aber und gingen mit.

„Die Bäume werden langsam richtig grün.", bemerkte Harry, als sie auf den Ländereien waren.

„Ja…die Farbe der Hoffnung.", setzte Ginny hinzu.

„Und die dieser schmierigen Slytherins", konterte Ron. ‚Na super, das wird wirklich einfach werden!'

Irgendwie würde dies das schwerste Gespräch werden. Sie redeten eine Zeit lang über Quidditch, ein Thema, das sich nie erschöpfte oder langweilig wurde. Aber wie konnte sie hier ihre ‚Beichte' unterbringen? Schließlich platzte sie einfach heraus:

„Jungs, ich muss euch etwas sagen."

Die Blicke der beiden richteten sich auf sie und sie spürte, wie sie etwas rot wurde.

„Das klingt, wie als wolltest du uns etwas beichten?", fragte Ron.

„Also… ja, so in etwa…"

„Du musst nicht so rumdrucksen", ermunterte Ron sie, „wir haben auch schon eine Menge Unsinn gemacht, nicht, Harry? Und so lange du uns nicht gerade sagst, dass du… weiß nicht, zum Beispiel etwas mit einem Slytherin angefangen hast, kann uns nichts erschüttern." Er grinste seine Schwester an, anscheinend überzeugt davon, einen guten Witz gemacht zu haben und damit die Situation entspannt zu haben.

Nun, das war offensichtlich falsch. Vollkommen perplex, unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen, starrte Ginny die beiden jungen Männer vor sich an.

Das Grinsen aus Rons Gesicht wich langsam. „Ginny?"

„Ich… äh… ja, also…" ‚Top! Das klappt ja wunderbar!'

„Ginny?", fragte Ron wieder, zunehmend verzweifelter.

„Nun…"

„Du hast nicht wirklich was mit einem von diesen schleimigen, gierigen… Die sind falsch! Unfreundlich, allesamt schwarze Magier! Ginny! Sag mir, dass du nichts mit einem Slytherin hast! Das war doch nur ein Scherz!" Er wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter, proportional dazu wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe von kalkweiß zu blutrot.

„Ron, ich…"

Ihr Bruder packte sie jetzt an den Schultern, schüttelte sie leicht. „Red mit mir! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Jetzt platzte bei Ginny der Geduldsfaden. „Es reicht! Ich will nicht lügen. Ja, Ron, ich habe etwas mit einem Slytherin! Ich habe zu einem eine Beziehung angefangen." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Mit einem dieser schmierigen, schleimigen, gierigen… genau mit so einem."

Sie war auch immer laut geworden, jetzt riss sie sich von ihrem großen Bruder los, wollte wegrennen. Sie schluchzte. Er musste immer so übertreiben. Was sollte das? Er wusste doch gar nichts…

Sie kam nicht weit. Sie wurde festgehalten, jemand packte sie am Arm, zog sie zurück. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, die dachte, es wäre Ron, wollte ihn schlagen, ihn zwingen, sie loszulassen… aber da wurde sie in eine Umarmung gezogen, ihr Gesicht landete an einer Schulter, sie wurde von zwei starken Armen festgehalten, konnte nicht mehr weglaufen. Wollte es auch bald nicht mehr. Harry strich ihr über den Rücken, versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Sie roch seinen Duft, vertraut, freundlich.

Sie schluchzte weiter. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte sie Ron immer noch toben, hörte, wie er Slytherins aufs Übelste beschimpfte: „Mit einem arroganten, überheblichen… das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein! Ein Todesserkind…"

Es reichte. Wütend drehte sie sich aus Harrys Umarmung, sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen. „Er ist kein Todesserkind! Nicht alle Slytherins sind böse, was ist denn das für eine beschränkte Sichtweise! Was soll das überhaupt, du weißt noch nicht mal, wer es ist, und schon machst du so ein Theater?"

„Hast du vergessen, was die Slytherins uns angetan haben, in den letzten Jahren?"

„Ja, frühere Slytherins. Es waren auch Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, sogar Gryffindors dabei. Na und? Nicht jeder Slytherin ist gleich böse."

„Ach nein? Was hat er mit dir angestellt? Gehirnwäsche?"

„Ron, das ist solcher Unsinn", fauchte Ginny, „Blaise hat mich nicht verhext."

„Blaise? Dieser… Zabini? Du gehst mit Zabini aus? Dieser arrogante, eingebildete…"

„Hör auf, ihn zu beleidigen!" Ginny reichte es jetzt endgültig. Ron jedoch war noch nicht fertig.

„Ihn beleidigen? Diesen… er hat sich an dir vergriffen! Das ist strafbar, garantiert… er kann doch nicht einfach, mit meiner Schwester, Mum würde ihn umbringen, der soll seine dreckigen Finger von dir…"

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Schreiend unterbrach sie die Wortkaskade ihres Bruders. „Würdest du mir vielleicht einfach mal zuhören?"

„Was… Harry, sag doch auch einmal etwas!"

Wütend drehte Ginny sich um. Wenn der jetzt auch noch anfangen würde… doch er sah sie nur mit unergründlichen Augen an und erklärte dann: „Ich würde gerne hören, was sie dazu sagt. Sie ist erwachsen."

Ein wenig Erleichterung durchströmte Ginny. Wenigstens Harry wurde nicht sofort auf sie wütend. Ron stellte sich nun neben ihn, verschränkte die Arme und spuckte aus: „Na schön. Dann erzähl. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass…"

„Lass sie reden, Ron.", unterbrach Harry ihn. Dieser grummelte noch etwas, war dann aber ruhig. Offensichtlich bereitete er im Kopf gerade die nächste Standpauke vor. Nun gut, immerhin würde sie Harry erklären können, was los war.

„Blaise ist auch in der Theatergruppe. Wir haben zusammen an dem Stück gearbeitet. Er ist ziemlich nett, weißt du? Er ist gar kein typischer Slytherin…"

An dieser Stelle schnaubte Ron. Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren. Jetzt hatte sie angefangen zu reden, jetzt würde sie das auch zu Ende bringen.

„Ihr kennt ihn doch gar nicht! Zu mir jedenfalls ist er total lieb…"

Ron nuschelte etwas wie: „Der will dich doch nur rumkriegen.", wurde aber sofort wieder von Ginny unterbrochen:

„Das glaube ich nicht! Und jetzt sag nicht, dass ich naiv bin. Ron, ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das ich mal war. Ich bin volljährig, falls du dich daran erinnerst? Blaise ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Wie kannst du einfach so über jemanden urteilen? Dieses Schubladendenken… es ist furchtbar! Ich verstehe Dumbledore allmählich, die Idee für dieses Fest: dass sich die Häuser untereinander besser verstehen…"

„Aber er kann das doch nicht SO gemeint haben!"

„Warum nicht, verdammt? Es ist ja nicht so, dass du sofort mit Malfoy in den Urlaub fahren musst oder so, aber könntest du bitte akzeptieren, dass ich die Entscheidung, die Freundschaft eines Slytherins anzunehmen, für mich getroffen habe?"

„Aber… nein! Harry, sag doch auch mal etwas!" Ron war wieder tiefrot im Gesicht geworden.

„Nun…", begann dieser bedächtig. Ginny sah ihn verzweifelt an. Wenn Harry auch noch gegen sie war… „Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll.", gab er schließlich zu, „Aber ich denke, dass wir Blaise Zabini einfach nicht kennen. Wir können also nicht über ihn urteilen…"

„Aber Harry, es ist ein Slytherin!"

„Na und?"

„Die… die sind böse!"

„Das ist ein Vorurteil. Wir haben alle Vorurteile, klar. Aber häufig sind die eher hinderlich als nützlich. Von mir denken alle, ich sei der ach-so-tolle Bezwinger Voldemorts, deshalb sei ich stark, mutig, jederzeit zu Heldentaten bereit, und ich liebe den Ruhm. Stimmt das etwa? Nein, längst nicht immer."

Ron wollte aufbegehren, doch sein Freund schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich kenne deine Meinung, Ron. Du bist ein Gryffindor, nicht wahr? Als solcher fühlst du dich mutig. Mut heißt aber manchmal nicht nur, die eigene Meinung hitzköpfig zu vertreten – sondern einzusehen, dass diese Meinung vielleicht nicht immer stimmt. Den Mut zu haben, eine Einstellung zu ändern – den vermisse ich manchmal bei den Gryffindors. Am Ende sind wir alle gleich – oder? Und ist es nicht das, was du den Slytherin vorwirfst? Das, was du selbst praktizierst? Du wirfst ihnen vor, sie wären ungerecht gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, nur aufgrund ihrer Geburt. Du bist ungerecht gegenüber Slytherins – nur aufgrund ihrer Häuserzugehörigkeit. Ist das richtig?"

Stille.

Ron sah vollkommen perplex aus. Er starrte Harry an. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort ihn verändert hatte, ja. Es hatte ihn wohl dazu gebracht, über vieles nachzudenken…

Ginny ging die wenigen Schritte auf Harry zu. Die leise Trauer, die ihn nicht mehr verlassen wollte, hatte sich wieder in seine Augen gestohlen. Sie umarmte ihn.

„Danke."

Natürlich hatte sich Ron noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass sie etwas mit einem Slytherin hatte. Gut, es war von Vorteil, dass es nicht gerade das Frettchen war – aber dennoch. Beim Essen sah er äußerst säuerlich aus, wenn „dieser Zabini" (er weigerte sich, ihn „Blaise" zu nennen) vorbei ging. Harry schien noch am wenigsten Probleme damit zu haben. Nein, er war nicht vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen – aber er akzeptierte Ginnys Entscheidung ohne lange Diskussionen: „Du weißt, was du machst. Und wenn es das ist, was du möchtest… ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich.", das hatte er ihr noch am selben Abend gesagt. Hermine gab keinen weiteren Kommentar ab. Nur Ron, ja… er konnte sich die ein oder andere Spitze nicht verkneifen. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Seine geliebte Schwester – und der Feind. Wenn das keine Weltuntergangssituation war. Zum Glück hielt er sich relativ weit zurück. Harrys Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Außerdem war ihm Ginny zu wichtig, als dass er sich endgültig mit ihr zerstreiten wollte. Damit war auch niemanden geholfen – dann wäre sie womöglich allein in den Armen des Feindes, mit niemandem, der sie unterstützte. Und wer wusste schon, was dieser Zabini noch vorhatte? Nein, es war schon ganz gut, wenn er noch ein Auge über sie hatte.

Und für den verirrten Spruch in Verwandlungen am Montag konnte er wirklich nichts, wie er beim Mittagessen erklärte. Ehrlich. Er hatte die Lippen von Zabini nicht treffen wollen. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass diese sich in Schnecken verwandelt hatten. Konnte doch mal passieren, oder? Alles Zufall.

Außer ihren vier besten Freunden, Colin, Harry, Hermine und Ron, wusste niemand von ihrer Beziehung zu dem Slytherin. Wozu auch? Sie war glücklich, dass diese vier Bescheid wussten. Jemand anderem würde sie es nicht sagen – entweder, diese bekamen es so mit, oder halt nicht. Sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, die mit ihren Beziehungen hausieren gegangen war. Wieso sollte sie gerade jetzt damit anfangen?

Am Dienstag traf Ginny Blaise zwischen zwei Stunden im Gang. Es war eine Art Geheimgang, nicht viele Schüler benutzten diesen Weg, so waren sie allein. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, er kam gerade aus dem Kerker. Offensichtlich hatte Madame Pomfrey ihn wieder von Rons „Unfall" geheilt. Er sah aus wie immer. ‚Genauso sexy wie immer…', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie ging die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu, auch er kam näher. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, er zog sie an sich und sie versanken in einem Kuss.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder und sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht, sie hielten sich aber weiterhin umarmt.

„Hi.", grinste sie.

„Hi", antwortete er und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf der Stirn, der sie leicht rot werden ließ.

„Ich habe am Sonntag mit Ron, Harry und Hermine geredet.", platzte sie heraus. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß. Weasl… Ronald ist zwar nicht sonderlich treffsicher, aber so weit wie gestern in Verwandlungen hat er noch nie daneben gezielt."

„Bist du sauer deswegen?"

„Hmm… nein, nicht wirklich. Du kannst nichts für sein Temperament, oder? Und sie mussten es irgendwann erfahren. Es ist wohl gut, dass du es ihnen gesagt hast… wie gesagt, es war deine Entscheidung, das goldene Trio sind deine Freunde, nicht meine. Es war dir wichtig. Ich kann damit leben."

Kurz stockte er, dann fuhr er fort: „Jedenfalls so lange er dir nicht verbietet, mich weiterhin zu sehen."

Mit den letzten Worten war er immer leiser geworden, murmelte sie schließlich in ihr Ohr. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange, sie schloss die Augen. Doch schnell hatte sie die Realität wieder.

„Ich muss zu Zaubertränke…"

„So, musst du das?". Blaise grinste sie an, dieses slytherin-hafte Grinsen, das eindeutig besagte: ‚Da kommt noch was!'.

Sie stand schon vorher nah an der Wand, jetzt drückte er sie sanft dagegen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, er vor ihr, je einen Arm rechts und links von ihr. Er kam ihr wieder näher, sein Mund näherte sich ihrem Ohr, gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie er sich leicht gegen sie lehnte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich dich nicht gehen lassen möchte?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann küsste er ihren Nacken, ihren Hals, näherte sich ihrem Mund. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen, spürte sie, wie er sein Bein gegen ihren Unterleib drückte. Ihr entfuhr ein Keuchen. Sie spürte, wie Blaise in den Kuss hinein grinste. Dann löste er sich von ihr, sah ihr in die Augen… und grinste:

„Ich dachte, du wolltest zu Zaubertränke?"

Dann löste er sich vollständig von ihr, trat zurück. Ginny zitterte leicht – das konnte er doch nicht so einfach machen! Erst das… und dann einfach weg? Dieser… Slytherin!

„Viel Spaß!" Er beugte sich noch kurz runter, gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss, hörte ihr verdutztes „Äh, ja, viel Spaß dir auch, bis dann.", drehte sich um und ging.

Herrje, der wurde in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu frech… das musste aufhören… oder…?

Am Freitag war wieder Probe. Der dritte und abschließende Akt war fast fertig – heute sollte die letzte Szene geprobt werden. Hierzu würden wieder sehr viele Schüler mitspielen: es gab mehrere Statistenrollen, denn bei der Hochzeit von Leonce und Lena war das Volk anwesend. Dieses wurde nun dargestellt von einigen Schülern, welche in dieser Szene keine Sprechrolle hatten.

So war es ziemlich voll, als Ginny um 8 Uhr in der Großen Halle ankam. Auch Tonks war erstaunlich früh dort gewesen. Die Halle war aufgeschlossen, die Bühne stand bereit.

Neugierig sah Ginny sich um. Dieselben Personen wie bei der letzten Probe waren anwesend, dazu ein weiterer Gryffindor. Er ging in die fünfte Klasse, soweit Ginny wusste. Sein Name war Samuel oder so ähnlich, er wurde Sam gerufen.

Sie sah Justin und Hannah und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Hi!". Sie grinste die beiden Hufflepuffs an. Diese lächelten zurück.

„Hallo. Na, wie war deine Woche?"

„Och, soweit ganz gut, und bei euch?"

„Auch…"

Viel Zeit für Smalltalk blieb nicht. Tonks rief sie auf die Bühne: sie wollten anfangen.

In diesem Moment kam Blaise durch die Tür. Einen Schritt hinter ihm lief Diamante. Sie sah aus, als ob sie etwas schmollte. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Lust, hier zu sein.

‚Ob Blaise sie wohl von ihrem Malfoy-Schatz weggeholt hat?', fragte sich Ginny innerlich.

Da nun auch die letzten Schauspieler aufgetaucht waren, konnten sie anfangen. Diamante stellte sich zu den anderen Statisten, Justin, Hannah, Blaise, Ginny, Greg, Carl und auch Sam stellten sich auf die Hauptbühne. Tonks erklärte den genauen Aufbau:

„Ginny und Blaise, ihr werdet ja als Leonce und Lena heiraten, ihr stellt euch also vor den Hofprediger Carl, am besten leicht seitlich, sodass wir euch beide sehen können. Carl, du als Präsident stellst dich neben Lena, da dies ja deine Tochter ist – also, jedenfalls ein Mädchen, dass deine Tochter darstellen soll… du weißt ja noch nicht, dass Lena tatsächlich zurück gekommen ist. Ebenso bei Greg: du gehst neben Blaise, der dein Sohn ist, wenngleich du das nicht weißt, weil er sich ja hinter einer Maske versteckt… klar soweit? Setzt ihr bitte eure Masken auf, Ginny, Blaise, Hannah, Justin?"

Die 6 nickten. Tonks erklärte weiter:

„So, in der Mitte zwischen Prediger und dem Paar, die ja seitlich stehen, ist jetzt noch etwas frei. Dort stellen sich Justin als Valerio und Hannah als Gouvernante hin, etwas im Hintergrund, sodass man euch zwar sieht, ihr aber nicht im Vordergrund des Geschehens seid. Das Publikum steht wieder auf der Seitenbühne. Ihr seht der Hochzeit zu. Diemante, du als Rosetta, als ehemalige Geliebte von Leonce, kannst darauf ruhig etwas neidisch sein, etwas traurig. Der Rest des Volkes bejubelt die Hochzeit. Ok, fangt an!"

Sam räusperte sich und trat vor.

Sofort unterbrach Valerio ihn: „Fang an! Lass deine vermaledeiten Gesichter und fang an! Wohlauf!"

So unterbrach er den Hofprediger immer wieder. Das ganze war ziemlich vergnüglich, und von den Statisten hörte man leises Kichern. Dann setzte König Peter dem ganzen ein Ende und der Hofprediger begann seinen Haupttext:

„Geruhen Eure Hoheit, Prinz Leonce vom Reiche Popo", hierbei sah er Blaise an, der den Blick zu Ginny wandte, „Und geruhen Eure Hoheit, Prinzessin Lena vom Reiche Pipi", nun wand sich auch Ginny Blaise zu. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während der Hofprediger fortfuhr, „und geruhen Eure Hoheiten gegenseitig, sich beiderseitig einander haben zu wollen", an dieser Stelle ergriff Blaise ihre Hand, „so sprechen sie ein lautes und vernehmliches Ja."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Auch seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, er lächelte zurück. Dann sprachen beide wie aus einem Munde: „Ja."

„Stopp!", unterbrach an dieser Stelle Tonks die Szene. „Das war schon ziemlich gut gespielt, aber… könntet ihr euch vielleicht an dieser Stelle küssen?"

„Was?", kam von Blaise die irritierte Frage.

„Na ja, einen Kuss geben.", sagte Tonks. „Ihr habt gerade geheiratet – da ist das doch normal, oder?"

Aus den Reihen der Schüler kam ein leises „Pah!". Ginny meinte, Diamantes Stimme erkannt zu haben…

Oh bei Merlin. Was verlangte Tonks da von ihnen? Mitten auf der Bühne, vor so vielen anderen Schülern? Wobei… gut, bei der Aufführung würden sie es sowieso machen müssen, wegen der Hügelszene. Aber noch einmal? Zudem… würden die anderen nicht merken, dass dieser Kuss nicht nur gespielt war?

„Ok.", sagt in diesem Moment Blaise. Ginny fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. „Das klappt schon.", sagte er. Sie bemerkte, dass er es eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr sagte – er hatte also auch Bedenken. Aber für das Stück wäre es wirklich gut… nun gut. Auch sie nickte Tonks zu.

Die Szene begann erneut. Wieder kamen sie an die Stelle, an welcher beide „Ja" sagten. Noch zögerte Ginny, auch Blaise machte zunächst keine Anstalten, sich ihr zu nähern. Sam sagte: „So sage ich Amen." Nun war es wirklich Zeit… sie sollten sich küssen… ihr Gesicht näherte sich seinem. Beide hielten die Augen geöffnet. Grün mit braunen Sprenkeln… fast berührten sich ihre Nasen bereits, da schlossen sie ihre Augen schließlich, kurz darauf berührten sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss war flüchtig, beide waren sich der Anwesenheit der Anderen viel zu sehr bewusst, um die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Als sie auseinander gingen, setzte Justin mit seinem Text ein: „Gut gemacht, kurz und bündig; so wären denn das Männlein und Fräulein erschaffen, und alle Tiere des Paradieses stehen um sie."

Daraufhin nahm Blaise, wie es die Bühnenanweisung erforderte, seine Maske ab.

Sofort erhob sich unter dem Volk ein wildes Gemurmel: „Der Prinz! Der Prinz!"

König Peter war der lauteste: „Der Prinz! Mein Sohn! Ich bin verloren, ich bin betrogen! Wer ist die Person? Ich lasse alles für ungültig erklären!"

Daraufhin nahm Hannah Ginny die Maske ab und erklärte: „Die Prinzessin!"

Ginny und Blaise sahen sich an. Leonce und Lena begriffen, dass sie diejenigen waren, welche einander versprochen gewesen waren. Und sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Ein famoses Verwechslungsspiel mit gutem Ausgang.

Justin erklärte, lachend: „Ich muss lachen, ich muss lachen. Eure Hoheiten sind wahrhaftig durch den Zufall einander zugefallen; ich hoffe, Sie werden dem Zufall zu Gefallen – Gefallen aneinander finden."

Das Stück endete damit, dass König Peter die Regierungsgeschäfte seinem Sohn und seiner neuen Frau übergab, um in Ruhe denken zu können. Das Stück endete, wie es begann: Leonce und Valerio hatten famose, unumsetzbare Pläne für den Staat, einen Ort ohne Arbeit. Sie wollten weiter dem Müßiggang frönen.

Am Ende der Szene stand Tonks auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr gut!" Dann erklärte sie kleinere Fehler und die Szene wurde noch einmal wiederholt. Nun war sie zufrieden, die Schüler konnten ins Bett gehen.

Am Samstagnachmittag trafen sich Ginny und Blaise im Raum der Wünsche. Sie lagen auf einem großen, breiten Sofa und sprachen über die letzte, abschließende Szene des Stückes.

„Wieso lässt er es so abrupt enden?", fragte sich Ginny.

„Nun, das Stück zeigt Gesellschaftskritik. Diese wird auch Ende noch mal deutlich. Auch wenn keine wirkliche Moral deutlich wird, denn am Ende ist fast alles wie zu Beginn…"

„Als Valerio diesen utopischen Staat entwirft? Ein Ort ohne Arbeit... was für eine Realitätsflucht!"

„Genau. Und dennoch das, was sich viele Menschen wünschen."

Sie waren eine Weile schweigsam. Dann begann Ginny erneut: „Ich würde nicht in einem Staat ohne Arbeit leben wollen. Wie langweilig! Was macht man denn da den ganzen Tag?"

Blaise lachte leise. „Das dachte ich mir auch schon. Aber mir würde im Moment so einiges einfallen…"  
Er rollte sich auf sie, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. Schnell vertieften sie diesen Kuss. Als Ginny merkte, dass er mit der Hand unter ihren Pullover fuhr, zog auch sie an seinem T-Shirt. Sie wollte wieder seine Haut auf ihrer spüren. Schnell hatte sie es ihm ausgezogen und einfach auf den Boden neben sich fallen lassen. Blaise unterbrach den Kuss und grinste sie an: „Das ist aber nicht sonderlich ordentlich."

„Na und?". Sie grinste zurück, schob ihn von sich und rollte sich nun selbst auf ihn. Sie küssten sich wieder, Blaise zog ihren Pullover hoch. Kurz unterbrachen sie den Kuss, damit er ihn ihr ganz ausziehen konnte. Als der Pulli nun neben dem T-Shirt auf dem Boden landete, lachte Ginny leicht. „Ach, wer ist hier nun unordentlich?"

Es war wunderschön, seinen nackten Bauch an ihrem zu spüren, während sie wieder in einem innigen Kuss versanken. Sie waren viel zu lang getrennt gewesen.

Seine eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Po, die andere strich ihr über den Rücken. Dann ging sie zum Verschluss des BHs… und schon war dieser auf.

„Wo hast du das eigentlich gelernt?", fragte Ginny, den Kuss unterbrechend.

„Was?", fragte Blaise unschuldig, wollte sie wieder zu sich ziehen. Doch sie grinste ihn an und sagte: „Das mit-einer-Hand-den-BH-aufmachen."

„Wieso interessiert dich das?", fragte Blaise belustigt. „Ist das jetzt die Wer-war-vor-mir-Frage?"

„Keine Ahnung… ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, der das so schnell konnte…" Sie wurde sofort rot, als er eine Augenbraue leicht hob. „Das heißt nicht, dass es schon sonderlich viele Kerle gab, die mir den BH aufgemacht haben, aber…" ‚Aber…? Aber…?' Sie wurde noch röter. Dann sagte sie einfach: „Aber du hast ja sicher auch nicht gerade wie im Zölibat gelebt!"

Das entlockte Blaise wieder ein Grinsen. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber dieses spezielle Können… nun, kein Wunder, dass du noch niemanden getroffen hast, der das so schnell auch kann. Du hattest ja noch nichts mit einem Slytherin… hoffe ich jedenfalls."

Er hatte sich wieder über sie gelegt. „Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte sie.

„Nun ja…". Kurz sah er so aus, als wolle er es nicht erzählen. Doch auf Ginnys neugierigen Blick hin sprach er weiter: „Draco wollte das mal lernen, in der 4. Klasse. Also hat er Pansy gefragt…"

„Was?"

„Na ja… Sie hat uns dann ein Kissen und einen ihrer BHs in den Schlafsaal gebracht, den BH um das Kissen gebunden… und uns das Kissen abwechseln in den Arm gedrückt, damit wir üben konnten, den BH aufzumachen."

Ginny konnte nicht anders. Sie musste lachen. Sie kringelte sich geradezu vor Lachen. „Ihr habt… ihr habt… mit einem Kissen? Wieso denn das?"

Bildete sie sich das ein, oder zeigte sich ein Schimmer von rot auf den Wangen von Blaise: „Draco wollte das halt lernen… und wie das nun mal so ist, wir anderen Jungs haben mitgemacht. Außerdem war es wirklich lustig." Er grinste jetzt auch. „Goyle kann es bis heute nicht wirklich, genauso wenig wie Nott, aber Drac und ich waren ziemlich gut. Er kann das inzwischen sogar durch den Umhang durch. Das war in einer Zaubertränkestunde einmal sehr lustig. Er beugte sich vor zu Pansy und… - natürlich bemerkte Professor Snape, dass Pansy irgendwelche komischen Verrenkungen machte, aber sie bekam ihren BH dennoch nicht zu. Trotzdem, die Gesichter der beiden – genial." Er musste jetzt noch bei der Erinnerung daran grinsen. Auch Ginny lachte. Wow, die Slytherins waren ja doch ganz normale Menschen! Auch wenn ihr Pansy fast etwas Leid tat. Das ganze musste furchtbar peinlich gewesen sein. Wo sie es denn Jungs sogar noch beigebracht hatte!

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile und es stellte sich heraus, dass dies längst nicht der einzige Unsinn gewesen war, denn die Slytherins gemacht hatten. Auch Ginny plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen und erzählte von einigen Geschichten aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Eigentlich waren sich diese 2 Häuser gar nicht so unähnlich: Teenager sind Teenager.

„Du…", meinte Ginny nach einer Weile. Sie lag halb auf ihm, den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er antwortete: „Ja?"

„Wegen… also wegen der Sache mit dem BH… ich habe nicht wirklich gedacht, dass du das schon an sehr vielen Frauen geübt hast." Gut, dass er nicht sah, wie sie rot wurde. Aber sie hatte das noch sagen müssen – sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, sie würde schlecht über ihn denken.

„Ich weiß. Mein Ruf als heiß begehrter Frauenschwarm ist ja noch nicht zum Gryffindor-Turm vorgedrungen."

Ruckartig erhob Ginny den Kopf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er grinste einfach. „Nur ein Scherz…"

Sie legte sich wieder hin. Nach einer Weile meinte Blaise: „Ich denke auch nicht, dass dich schon sonderlich viele Jungs… so gesehen haben."

„Nein…"

Eine Weile war wieder Stille. Dann durchbrach Blaise das. „Ach, ich hasse solche Gespräche. Egal, was vorher war. Jetzt sind jedenfalls _wir_ zwei zusammen." Er zog sie hoch und küsste sie. „Und das finde ich schön so." Wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss.

„Wenngleich, es würde sicherlich nicht auffallen, wenn in Verwandlung auch mal ein Spruch von mir ausrutscht und Thomas trifft… oder Potter…"

„Blaise?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß."

Sie grinsten sich an. Dann mussten beide lachen. Blaise zog sie fest in seinen Arm, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, sie küsste seinen Hals… und war einfach glücklich. Noch mehr, als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte und kurz darauf einige gemurmelte Worte:

„Ich habe dich so lieb, meine Ginny."

_Anmerkungen:_

_Ohgott, meine Kapitel explodieren. Von 5 Stichpunkten, die ich mir für dieses Kapitel vorgenommen habe, habe ich 3 ½ geschafft. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es einen ziemlichen Zeitsprung geben._

_Wie findet ihr die Anekdote mit dem BH? Ich hab's einfach mal mit reingenommen – um zu zeigen, dass Slytherins auch Menschen sind, und manchmal genauso albern wie alle anderen Teenager. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob es reinpasst…wie gefällt euch das Kapitel allgemein?_

_Danke für die Reviews an: andrea06 (und Danke für das Beta-Lesen!!), maire, LunaNigra, Rebecca Slytherin, Moanah, Virginia-GinnyWeasley, __craZy-canDyfloSs, natsucat und Yuna200! alle durchknuddel und total froi_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner.

**Kapitel 37 – Die Festwoche rückt näher**

So vergingen die Tage. An den Wochenenden trafen sich Ginny und Blaise im Raum der Wünsche, in der Woche waren beide mit der Schule beschäftigt. Ron, Hermine und Harry waren immer noch erstaunt über ihre Beziehung zu Blaise, Hermine sah sie manchmal traurig an und seufzte leise und Ron blickte Blaise beim Essen manchmal so böse an, als würde er gleich sein Brot oder sogar ein Messer nach ihm werfen. Aber insgesamt hielt es sich in Grenzen, vor allem, da Harry und Colin immer wieder halfen, die beiden zu beruhigen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Blaise und Ginny es nicht weiter öffentlich machten, besänftigte etwas. Das gab Ginnys Freunden Zeit, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Sicherlich, die Drohung von Ron, „Zabini die Eier abzureißen", falls dieser „dir zu nahe kommt", kam dennoch, ebenso wie Hermines besorgter Spruch, dass man besser „auf den Richtigen warten" und „sich sicher sein" sollte. Auch Harry und Colin sagten ihr, sie solle vorsichtig sein – und sich zu nichts zwingen lassen. Und falls sie nicht mehr wollte – sie stünden ihr bei.

Trotz allem: Harry wirkte einsamer als je zuvor. Ginny war nicht die einzige, die das bemerkte. Auch Colin sprach mit ihr eines Tages darüber. Aber was sie machen sollten, wussten sie auch nicht genau. Sie versuchten einfach, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Er bemerkte das. Häufig lächelte er sie dafür an. Aber der einsame Nimbus, der ihn umgab, wollte nicht gehen. Er suchte die Gesellschaft anderer auch nicht. Das Trauma, welches durch Lord Voldemort entstanden war, konnte er nicht verarbeiten. Man konnte ihm nur schwer helfen, da er sich auch häufig Zeit für sich selbst nahm. Die Gespräche mit seinen Freunden am Kamin mochte er wohl dennoch – manchmal. Es war gut, dass Leben in die Schule kam, durch die Vorbereitung des Festes. Auch Harry wurde nun in seiner Gruppe gebraucht. Vielleicht würde er dadurch auf andere Gedanken kommen. Es konnte ihm nur gut tun, wenn etwas Bewegung und Veränderung in sein Leben kam.

Die meisten Schüler hatten mit der Vorbereitung für die Festwoche begonnen. Zunächst sollte das Fest nur einen Tag dauern, doch schon vor Weihnachten war man übereingekommen, dass eine ganze Festwoche besser sei. So konnte man das Ganze mit einem Alumni-Treffen verbinden. Ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts würden die Schule besuchen. Das ganze wurde eifrig vorbereitet. Hier gab es einen Kochkurs, dort wurde über die Dekoration gestritten, da diskutierten Schüler über die Elternbetreuung. Viele hatten nun einen festen Termin an einem Wochentag abends oder nachmittags, um sich zu beraten und vorzubereiten. Aber ging das glimpflich? Beileibe, nein! Mehr als einmal sah Ginny wütende Schüler aus den Räumen stürmen, hörte sie Türen knallen oder bekam sie sogar die Spuren eines kleinen Duells mit. Sicherlich, die Gruppen hatten meist einen Lehrer als Ansprechperson – doch sollte hier mehr von einem „Schlichter" gesprochen werden. Die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser – es war meist recht gerecht innerhalb der Gruppe aufgeteilt – verstanden sich offensichtlich zunächst gar nicht. Besonders Slytherin und Gryffindor verloren in diesen ersten Wochen der Zusammenarbeit erstaunlich viele Punkte, da die Schüler es einfach nicht lassen konnten, sich gegenseitig zu reizen.

Wenn sie das sah, war Ginny froh, dass sich die Theatergruppe schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres vorbereitete – so hatten sich die Schüler teilweise aufeinander einstellen können. Na ja, gut, Diamante war auch heute noch nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber wirkliches Gezicke gab es nicht mehr. Sie hatten dazu einfach keine Zeit – die Festwoche rückte näher.

Dennoch, die erste Gesamtprobe war seltsam. Sie fingen eine Stunde früher an als sonst, damit sie mehr Zeit hatten. Alle Schüler der Theatergruppe waren in der Großen Halle versammelt. Aufgeregt redeten sie durcheinander, liefen umher, sahen sich noch einmal den Text an. Es war viel mehr los als bei den Einzelproben. Zum Glück konnte sich Tonks relativ gut durchsetzen.

„Ruhe! Wir wollen anfangen zu proben!"

Vor der Bühne erschienen diesmal sehr viele Stühle – es stand ja nicht jeder die ganze Zeit oben und schauspielerte. Die Schüler setzten sich – die Slytherins in eine Ecke, die Gryffindors in die andere, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs in der Mitte. Ginny saß neben Dennis und bei Justin und Hannah. Sie wäre zu gern zu Blaise gegangen, aber das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen… vor allem, da Dennis sie schon mit sich gezogen hatte. Nein, jetzt war sicherlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich zu „outen". Sie wollten proben – das würde nur Aufregung in die Gruppe bringen… außerdem würde es wohl nur Unfrieden stiften.

„Hey!", rief plötzlich jemand. Ginny drehte sich um, es war Carl, ein Gryffindor der den Präsidenten spielte. „Das sind zu wenig Stühle!"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es reicht genau. Könnten bitte die zwei, die anfangen, auf die Bühne?"

Justin und Blaise standen auf – sie hatten die erste Szene. Neben Ginny setzte sich nun ein Ravenclaw, mit dem sie noch nicht viel geredet hatte – er hieß Marcus. Für Carl blieb nun nur der Platz neben Jonathan, dem Slytherin, der den Schulmeister spielte. Beide sahen sich zunächst sehr skeptisch an, dann ließ sich Carl neben dem anderen Jungen nieder. Beide waren ein Jahrgang, aber außer bei den üblichen Streitereien im Unterricht schienen sie noch nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt zu haben. Ob das gut gehen konnte…? Aber es musste ja wohl! Wie sollten sie als vollkommen zerstrittene Gruppe denn sonst ein gutes Stück auf die Bühne bringen?

Das Stück begann. Justin und Blaise spielten gut. Sie ergänzten sich ziemlich gut, Blaise als Leonce mit der leichten Melancholie und Justin als der immer zu Schabernack aufgelegte Valerio. Nein, die besten Freunde würden sie wohl nicht werden – aber zu ihrer Freude bemerkte Ginny, dass beide eine Art Waffenstillstand abgeschlossen hatten. Auch wenn sie nicht spielten, sondern Tonks etwas erklärte, sahen sie sich nicht gegenseitig böse an oder ähnliches. Bald wechselte die Szene. Tonks sagte, wer als nächstes dran war und erklärte, dass die Schauspieler in Zukunft selbst darauf achten sollten und sich bereithalten mussten. So ging die Probe weiter. Zuerst war Ginny nervös, da sie nun vor viel mehr Schülern an vorher spielen musste. Aber das würde sie zur Aufführung schließlich auch müssen! So gab sie sich alle Mühe und spielte so natürlich wie immer.

Da alle einmal dran waren, tauschten sich die Plätze recht häufig. Am Ende saßen Schüler aller Häuser bunt durcheinander – doch wirklich zu stören schien es niemanden. Sie kannten sich ja schon – und die Probe war im Moment wichtiger als Streit. Sie hatten noch viel zu verbessern – schneller Wechsel zwischen den Szenen, manchmal vergaß jemand seinen Einsatz oder Text, es war noch nicht ausdrucksstark genug…

Sicherlich, einmal bemerkte Ginny, wie Diamante einen Hufflepuff kühl anblickte, da dieser auf ihrem vorherigen Platz saß. Dieser jedoch gab nicht nach, was Diamante zwar wütend machte – aber immerhin blieb sie ruhig.

Die Szene mit Rosetta und Leonce, also Diamante und Blaise, war für Ginny als Zuschauerin etwas seltsam – da flirtete ihr Freund mit einer Anderen? Sicherlich, Leonce war in dieser Szene recht abweisend, das machte es auch einfacher. Dennoch… als sie jedoch den Blick bemerkte, denn Blaise ihr zuwarf, während Diamante ihn von hinten umarmte, war ihren leichten Zweifel vergessen: liebevoll und beruhigend sah er sie an.

Kurz träumte sie, dann merkte sie erschrocken, dass Tonks sie auch ansah. Hatte sie den Blick bemerkt? Es funkelte kurz in den Augen der jungen Regisseurin, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Stück zu.

Nach dem ersten Akt machten sie eine kurze Pause. Tonks hatte Kürbissaft und andere Getränke mitgebracht, an welchen sich die Schüler nun erfrischten. Dann ging es weiter.

Je näher die ganz bestimmte Hügelszene kam, desto nervöser wurde Ginny. Sie und Blaise würden sich küssen – ja, sicherlich, das war nichts Neues. Aber vor der gesamten Theatergruppe?

Als es schließlich soweit war, erschien es auf einmal nicht so schwierig: sie war Lena, ihr gegenüber war Leonce. Ein sehr gut aussehender Leonce… sie spielte die Szene mit viel Gefühl. Es erschien ihr natürlich zu sein. Zwar wurde es ihr schwer, sich loszureißen, als der Text es erforderte, doch auch das klappte.

Als sie von der Bühne ging, kamen Marie und Claire, 2 nette Ravenclawmädchen welche die Polizeidiener spielten, auf sie zu und fragten: „War es schlimm?"

Irritiert musste Ginny nachfragen: „Was?"

„Na, ihn zu küssen!"

Inzwischen sahen noch viele weitere Schüler zu ihnen hin. Auf der Bühne ging das Gespräch zwischen Blaise als Leonce und Justin als Valerio weiter, doch die meisten fanden das Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Marie und Claire spannender. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Schließlich meinte sie: „Nein, also, schlimm war es nicht. Es ist halt die Rolle, weißt du?"

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin!"; brauste Claire auf.

„Na und? Er ist auch nur ein Mensch."

„Aber…"

Ginny unterbrach: „Nichts mit ‚aber'. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, ok? Blaise kann ziemlich nett sein. Diese ganzen Vorurteile sind sowieso Unsinn. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte weit mehr Probleme damit, hmm, Eric aus Ravenclaw oder… Claus von Hufflepuff, oder auch Larry aus meinem Haus zu küssen…". Keiner der drei Jungen, die sie erwähnt hatte, war sonderlich beliebt, ob es nun am starken Mund- und Schweißgeruch, an der Gehässigkeit oder der Lüsternheit lag.

Etwas zerknirscht sahen Marie und Claire sie an. „Irgendwie… vielleicht hast du Recht.", nuschelte Claire irgendwann. Ginny nickte und setzte hinzu:

„Wir sind alle nur Teenager. Wir sollten die Vorurteile gegeneinander überwinden… dazu ist doch diese Festwoche auch da, oder? Man kann auch gemeinsam Spaß haben, sogar mehr als allein… sieht man doch hier an der Theatergruppe, oder? Also… äh…", sie bemerkte, dass plötzlich fast alle Schüler sie ansahen, „denk ich zumindest…". Sie wurde ruhig, errötete etwas und setzte sich hin. ‚Das war ja mal wieder peinlich! Ich musste ja nicht gleich so übertreiben.'

Da beugte sich auf einmal Greg aus Ravenclaw zu ihr und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Ich finde es gut, dass du das gesagt hast."

Leicht verlegen blickte Ginny wieder auf und sah sich vorsichtig um. Viele Schüler sahen sie an – verwundert, aber nicht feindselig. Einige wirkten nachdenklich. Selbst den Blick von Jonathan, dem Slytherin, fing sie kurz auf. Er sah jedoch rasch wieder weg. Aber abwehrend wirkte auch er nicht.

War das der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung? Viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, blieb nicht. Die Probe ging weiter.

Irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft. Es war bereits recht spät. Tonks hatte noch sehr viel zu sagen, was besser gemacht werden musste – aber dafür, dass es die erste Gesamtprobe gewesen war, war sie zufrieden.

Es waren diesmal zu viele Schüler da – Blaise und Ginny hatten keine Möglichkeit, unauffällig einen Moment zu zweit zu verbringen. So war ein kurzes Nicken von Blaise in ihre Richtung als Abschied an diesem Abend das Einzige. Zusammen mit Dennis ging Ginny dann in den Gryffindor-Turm. Auf dem Weg redeten sie über die Probe.

„Es war wirklich gut… wir werden besser.", meinte Dennis. „Ja, ich denke, das Stück wird gut." – so plauderten sie eine Weile, bis Dennis meinte:

„Ich finde es übrigens gut, dass du gesagt hast, wir müssen… zusammenarbeiten. Die Häuser können ja nicht ewig feindlich bleiben, oder? Und es würde bei uns auch dem Stück schaden…"

Überrascht nickte Ginny. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihre Worte jemand anderen zum Nachdenken bringen würden. Aber… das war gut. Das war der richtige Weg.

In ihrem Schlafsaal schliefen schon alle. Leise schlich sie hinein, mit ein wenig Licht ihres Zauberstabes. Das Pergament auf ihrem Nachttisch zeigte eine Nachricht von Blaise:

_Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut. Es wird schon…_

Kurz fragte sich Ginny, was er damit meinte. Dann schrieb sie noch schnell zurück, bevor sie sich schlafen legte:

_Schlaf Du auch gut, träum etwas schönes…Positiv denken ;-)_

Die Wochen zogen vorbei. Je näher das Fest rückte, desto hektischer wurde es im Schloss. Sicherlich, Streit gab es immer – aber wenigstens innerhalb der einzelnen Gruppen rauften sich die Schüler meist mehr oder weniger zusammen. Schon ein Waffenstillstand war ein großer Fortschritt.

Zu einem solchen schien es auch in der Theatergruppe gekommen zu sein. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors verstanden sich recht gut – sie hatten schließlich immer ein Thema, worüber sie reden konnten: das Stück. Ja, manche Ravenclaws waren besserwisserisch, manche Gryffindors aufbrausend und einige Hufflepuffs naiv – aber waren die Unterschiede wirklich so groß? Mehr und mehr merkte Ginny, dass die eigentliche Differenz die Vorurteile waren.

Sie selbst hätte auch keine Gryffindor werden müssen. Der Hut hatte überlegt, sie in ein anderes Haus zu stecken, aber sie war ihm mit ihren Wunsch nach Gryffindor zu gehen zuvorgekommen. Manchmal überlegte sie, welches Haus der Hut meinte, als er seinen Satz begonnen hatte: „Ich denke, Du würdest gut passen nach…" und sie ihn unterbrochen hatte. Überrascht wirkte er nicht von ihrem Einwurf: „Gryffindor!", aber er meinte: „Meinst du? Du musst nicht dorthin, weil deine Brüder auch dort sind. Ich könnte dich auch woanders hin schicken. Aber da es dein Wunsch ist… so ist dies wohl wirklich die beste Entscheidung."

Ginny hatte also die Anlagen für mindestens ein weiteres Haus in sich. Und da war sie sicherlich nicht die Einzige. Sicherlich, durch das Häuser-System fühlte man sich schneller heimisch, in der großen Schule hatte man Ansprechpartner im eigenen Haus, man lernte sich innerhalb eines Hauses besser kennen, als es mit der ganzen Schule möglich gewesen wäre und sicherlich strengte man sich auch für den „Lokalpatriotismus" an, im Unterricht und beim Quidditch… aber die Gründer konnten die negative Seite, den ewigen Streit, nicht gewollt haben, oder?

War sie die Einzige, die so dachte? Oder kamen noch andere darauf? Die Duelle jedenfalls wurden weniger. Sicherlich – Slytherins standen häufig immer noch leicht misstrauisch abseits. Aber Atlantis war ja auch nicht an einem Tag untergegangen…

Im Mai wurde es angenehm warm. Den Samstag verbrachten Ginny und Blaise im Raum der Wünsche, der sich in eine Art Strand verwandelt hatte. Sie genossen die ersten Sommerstrahlen durch die geöffneten Fenster, gingen immer wieder in das „Meer" (welches eher ein kleiner See war) und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit.

Wieder waren sie im Wasser. Ginny war etwas heraus geschwommen und rief Blaise zu, er solle hinterher kommen. Das ließ sich dieser nicht zweimal sagen: mit einigen kräftigen Zügen war er bei seiner Freundin angekommen. Lachend versuchte das Mädchen, ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, was ihr leider nicht gelang. Stattdessen hielt er sie fest umklammert, holte tief Luft und zog sie mit sich runter, als er tauchte. Prustend tauchten beide wieder auf, Ginny bespritzte Blaise mit Wasser und lachte: „Das war gemein."

Er grinste zurück: „Na und? Du hast es nicht besser verdient!" Dann spritzte er ebenfalls einen großen Schwall Wasser auf Ginny, welche kichernd und prustend versuchte, sich zu retten.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie aus dem Wasser und trockneten sich ab. Um sich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen, war es noch etwas kühl. Sie legten sich hin und genossen den Nachmittag.

Ginny konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder zu ihrem Freund zu sehen. Da lag er, in der Sonne, nur mit Badehose bekleidet. Meist war es dunkler, wenn sie ihn so sah… jetzt konnte sie ihn in Ruhe betrachten, seine leicht gebräunte Haut, die Muskeln, überall am Körper… zu viele waren es nicht. Bodybuilding machte er sicherlich nicht. Aber schon ab und zu Sport… dazu dieser Bauch, einfach nur… sexy… garantiert kein Waschbär…

„Ist etwas?"

„Hmm?". Ruckartig wurde sie aus ihren Träumereien gerissen. Ihr Freund grinste sie an. Sie wurde rot – sie musste ihn ja geradezu angestarrt haben…

Blaise rollte sich zu ihr hinüber. Er küsste ihr Schlüsselbein und ging dann weiter zum Hals und murmelte: „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ginny brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, dann versanken die beiden in einem Kuss. Seine Hände strichen ihren Körper entlang, sie spürte, wie er näher kam, zog ihn selbst herbei. Er lag nun auf ihr, zwischen ihnen waren nur die vom Schwimmen leicht feuchten Badesachen. 2 Lagen Stoff. Der Gedanke erregte sie, sie wurde fordernder, zog ihn noch näher zu sich, umklammerte ihn. Ein leichtes Lächeln setzte sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie merkte, dass er schneller zu atmen begann.

Er vertraute ihr und ließ etwas von seiner Kontrolle fallen. Wie süß… nein, nicht zu viel. Er sah sie liebevoll an, wusste offensichtlich noch, wo er war – apropos:

„Wo kommt denn der viele Sand her?" Ginny musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu fluchen.

Sie hatte versucht es zu ignorieren. Die kleinen Sandkörner, diese Biester, die überallhin krabbelten. Einige hatten es in ihr Bikinihöschen geschafft und kratzten und juckten dort jetzt ganz furchtbar. Noch nicht einmal ihre Poritze war vor ihnen sicher – und das war wirklich unangenehm. Jetzt kratzte auch noch ein Korn in ihrem Auge, das prompt anfing zu tränen. Es musste aus Blaise' Haaren in ihr Gesicht gefallen sein.

Blaise sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an: „Was ist?" Er versuchte, sie zu küssen, doch sie drehte sich leicht weg, um das Sandkorn aus ihrem Auge zu wischen.

„Ich hab was im Auge…"

Verdammt, selbst zwischen Blaise und ihr war der Sand! Seine sonst so weiche Haut wirkte irgendwie kratzig…

Auch Blaise hatte damit zu kämpfen. Er zerstrubbelte gerade seine Haare, um die kleinen Körner daraus zu vertreiben, pulte sogar kurz in seinem Ohr.

Der romantische Moment war vorbei. „Wollen wir ins Wasser, uns abspülen?", schlug Ginny vor. Blaise nickte und so gingen sie zurück in den See.

Das Ende des Nachmittages war, trotz des kleinen Zwischenfalls, sehr schön. Aber die Spannung zwischen ihnen baute sich nicht wieder so stark auf.

Als Ginny abends im Bett lag und reflektierte, merkte sie, dass der Nachmittag ohne Sand sicherlich… anders verlaufen wäre. Sie hatte sich ernsthaft in Blaise verliebt – und das war sicherlich nicht nur platonisch. Gute Güte, er sah ja so sexy aus… der Bauch, die Oberschenkel… und wie er heute auf ihr gelegen hatte… ihre Spannung, aufgebaut an diesen Nachmittag, wo sie nicht zu einem Ende hatte kommen können, entlud sich in einem Traum. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, durcheinander, irgendwie nicht sonderlich ausgeruht – und glücklich. Ein gewisses Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt.

In einer Freistunde am Montag wollte sie, wie so oft, einen Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben, ihnen erzählen, was es Neues gab, wie es ihr ging und natürlich, ob die Schule gut lief (ihre Mutter bestand darauf). Gab es etwas Neues? Nein, eigentlich nicht. So begann sie:

_Hi Mum, hi Dad!_

_Wie geht es euch? Mir geht es gut._

_Wie lief das Garten entgnomen? Ich hoffe, es sind nicht allzu viele gewesen und sie haben nicht allzu schlimm gebissen (nicht wahr, Dad? Wenn ich da an letztes Jahr denke… ;-) )._

_Die Vorbereitungen auf die Prüfungen laufen gut (auch bei Ron und Harry – Hermine sorgt schon dafür), mit meinen Noten diese Woche bin ich zufrieden, wenngleich mich ein Annehmbar in Kräuterkunde ärgert. Aber in Verwandlungen habe ich ein Ohnegleichen für eine Ratte-zu-Meerschwein-Verwandlung geschafft!_

_Ansonsten ist hier ziemlich viel Stress, wegen der Vorbereitung der Festwoche. Ihr kommt doch auch, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr etwas später eintrefft, weil ihr noch auf Charlie wartet. Dann seid ihr einfach 1 oder 2 Tage später da._

An dieser Stelle setzte sie kurz ab. Es würde seltsam sein, ihre Eltern in Hogwarts zu haben. Sicherlich, sie waren auch hier gewesen – aber irgendwie passte es nicht zusammen. Hogwarts war Schule, Freunde – ihre Eltern waren Fuchsbau, zu Hause, Freizeit… ihre 2 Welten. Ihre Eltern würden alle ihre Freunde kennen lernen…

Auch Blaise? Er war ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er das mehr… Blaise. Sie mochte ihn unheimlich gern. Sie wollte ihn… sie wollte ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen, ihn noch näher kennen lernen, mit ihm lachen… Ginny war einfach in ihn verliebt. Wie sehr, hatte sie am vorigen Tag wieder gemerkt. Es war kein harmloser Flirt oder kurzes Rumgeknutsche, wie sie das bisher gehabt hatte. Sie war aufrichtig verliebt. Und irgendwie wollte sie, dass ihre Eltern das wussten. Dass ihre Eltern Blaise akzeptierten… sie wollte ihre Eltern schließlich nicht schocken, wenn sie das dann irgendwie innerhalb der Festwoche mitbekommen würden. Da wollte sie es lieber persönlich sagen – oder zumindest andeuten. Sie schrieb weiter:

_Hauptsache, ihr seht das Theaterstück. In der Gruppe ist übrigens ein sehr netter junger Mann..._

Sie musste etwas grinsen, als sie das schrieb. Ja, so etwas würde ihre Mutter sagen…

Ginny beendete den Brief und gab ihn dann einer Eule mit, damit diese ihn zu ihren Eltern brachte. Noch eine Weile sah sie dem Vogel hinterher. Ja… sie wollte, dass ihre Eltern von Blaise erfuhren. Es war etwas Ernstes zwischen ihnen…

Und dann war auf einmal die Zeit für die Prüfungen gekommen. Danach würde die Festwoche beginnen…

Aber zunächst war es Zeit, sich auf die Examen zu konzentrieren. Ginny und Blaise verbrachten noch weniger Zeit miteinander als sonst, und wenn, so lernten sie meist beide schweigend, einfach zufrieden mit der Anwesenheit des Anderen. Die Prüfungen dauerten über Zeitraum von 2 Wochen an, morgens Theorie, nachmittags Praxis. Es war sehr anstrengend, auch wenn Ginny nicht jeden Tag musste – sie hatte schließlich nicht jedes Fach belegt. Dennoch war ihr Pensum sehr groß. Auch Blaise ging es nicht anders. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sie ähnliche Fächer gewählt hatten, sodass ihre freien Tage häufig gleichzeitig waren. Aber diese brauchten sie schließlich zum lernen…

Dann, am Freitag, war es endlich geschafft. Müde und vollkommen glücklich fiel Ginny an diesem Abend ins Bett. Sie hatte noch lange mit ihren Freundinnen und Freunden aus dem eigenen Jahrgang das Ende der Prüfungen, ihrer vorletzten, gefeiert. Die Party der Siebtklässler war sicherlich noch ausschweifender. Sie hatten Ausgang bekommen um nach Hogsmead zu gehen, was sie natürlich begeistert nutzten.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah man entsprechend nur wenig Schüler der oberen Klassen. Als Ginny Ron, Hermine und Harry zum Mittag dann begegnete, sahen diese reichlich blass um die Nasenspitze aus. ‚Gut, dass es Anti-Kater-Trank gibt, sonst wäre das wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer.', dachte Ginny sich innerlich feixend. Dagegen war die Feier der Sechstklässler ein Kindergeburtstag gewesen.

Das Trio erzählte, dass sie tatsächlich in Hogsmead gewesen seien, zunächst bei den Drei Besen und dann weiter gezogen seien. Überall waren weitere Siebtklässler, man war einfach froh darüber, dass es vorbei war. Den Slytherins ging man weitgehend aus dem Weg, Ärger lohnte sich nicht – dazu war der Abend zu gut.

Nichtsdestotrotz schien es diesen Slytherins ebenso zu gehen wie den anderen Siebtklässlern: leicht blass, nicht ganz auf der Höhe und trotzdem zufrieden. Ein ganz bestimmter zog Ginnys Blick auf sich.

Zu behaupten, Blaise sähe trotz der durchfeierten Nacht gut aus, wäre übertrieben. Er wirkte ebenso müde und durch den Wind wie die Anderen. Seine Haare hingen leicht wirr auf seinem Kopf, die Augen waren deutlich kleiner als sonst, sein Gesichtsausdruck war wohl am ehesten mit „verplant" zu beschreiben und die gesamte Haltung ließ auf Müdigkeit schließen. In der Hand hielt er einen Becher, in dem höchstwahrscheinlich Kaffee war, umklammert. Kurz sah auch er zu ihr, nickte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Getränk zu.

Nun gut. Die Siebtklässler hatten noch einen fast einen ganzen Tag Zeit, sich zu erholen. Am Sonntagabend würden die ersten Eltern eintreffen, Montag begann die Festwoche. Die meisten Gruppenbesprechungen und –treffen waren auf den Sonntag gelegt wurden, da an diesem Samstag niemand mit großem Engagement rechnete. So blieb der Nachmittag frei.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen fanden Blaise und Ginny eine Gelegenheit, sich zu treffen. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Tonks gewesen, als Blaise ihr entgegen kam. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er unterwegs sein würde – er sah beim Essen schließlich eher so aus, als müsste er Schlaf nachholen. In der Hand trug er ein Buch. Offensichtlich war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um es zurück zu bringen bevor bald die Ferien beginnen würden. Sie grüßten sich, mehr nicht, da gerade ein Ravenclaw vorbei ging. Kurz überlegte Ginny, dann ging sie hinter Blaise hinterher. Er gab gerade sein Buch Frau Pince, als sie an ihm vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek lief, wo sie ihre ersten Treffen gehabt hatten. Er verstand und kam kurz darauf hinterher.

Hier würden sie ungestört sein, so kurz nach den Prüfungen war nahezu niemand in der Bibliothek

Viel Zeit blieb nicht, bald würde das Abendessen beginnen. So küssten sie sich nur kurz und erzählten kurz, wie der Abend zuvor gewesen war. Die Feier der Slytherins war wirklich ziemlich ausufernd gewesen („Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Draco so viel verträgt – na ja gut, hat er ja auch nicht."). Dann wechselte Blaise das Thema und fragte:

„Hast du morgen Abend eigentlich schon etwas vor?"

„Nein… meine Eltern kommen erst später. Charlie ist noch in Rumänien und er wollte mit."

„Würdest du dann den morgigen Abend mit mir verbringen?"

„Willst du?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Es würde mich wirklich freuen." Er sagte das vollkommen Ernst. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss: „Was denkst du?"

„Ja, gut, gerne. Im Gryffindor-Turm wird sowieso nicht viel los sein, die meisten werden unterwegs sein, da wir Ausgang haben.". Sie war etwas überrascht, aber es freute sie, dass er mit ihr einen Abend verbringen wollte. „Was wollen wir machen? Gehen wir auch weg?"

Jetzt grinste er leicht, dieses typische Slytherin-Grinsen: „Was wir genau machen, sage ich dir noch nicht. Aber ja, wir gehen weg. Du solltest dir etwas hübsches anziehen, vielleicht das Kleid vom Weihnachtsball?"

„Hey, machst du mir jetzt auch noch Kleidervorschriften?"

„Natürlich." Er grinste sie an, „Schließlich weiß ich im Gegensatz zu dir, was wir vorhaben."

Ginny musste lachen. „Nun gut. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem innigen Kuss und gingen dann zum Abendessen. Nicht mit langem Abstand wie sonst, sondern fast gleichzeitig betraten sie die Große Halle. Es bemerkte kaum einer der Schüler. Nur 2 oder 3 sahen sie kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn an, wandten sich aber bald wieder ihrem Essen zu.

‚War das jetzt so schlimm gewesen?', dachte sich Ginny. ‚Eigentlich nicht. Es muss nicht so kompliziert sein… wir schaffen das.'

Und am nächsten Tag hatten sie ein Treffen. Ein Rendez-vous. Ein Lächeln schlich über Ginnys Gesicht, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie freute sich darauf.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Huch? Was ist denn los:-( Es werden von Kapitel zu Kapitel weniger Reviews… gefällt es nicht mehr? _

_Zu diesem Kapitel: hmm, es ist halt ein „Zwischenkapitel". Bald passiert wieder etwas :-) Das wird ja hier schon angekündigt…_

_Ach ja, zu der Sprechender-Hut-Sache: na, was denkt ihr, in welches Haus hätte sie der Hut wohl noch gerne geschickt? Ich hab da so einige Ideen… _

_Und was Blaise jetzt wohl vor hat? Nächtes Kapitel seht ihr es. Bin gespannt, ob vielleicht jemand vorher drauf kommt _

_DANKE jedenfalls an die Reviewer zum letzten Kapitel: Virginia-GinnyWeasley, LunaNigra, Moanah, natsucat, craZy-canDyfloSs und Yuna200! Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen! freu_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw usf gehört Georg Büchner.

**Kapitel 38 – Deine Eltern?**

An diesem Abend, am Samstag vor der Festwoche, lag Ginny noch lange wach. Blaise hatte sie für den morgigen Sonntag zu einem Rendez-vous eingeladen. Aber was sie machen wollten, das hatte er nicht gesagt. Was es wohl war? Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu erkennen, dass es irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches sein musste – und der Hinweis, dass sie „etwas Hübsches" anziehen sollte, machte das Ganze noch rätselhafter. Worum ging es nur?

Am nächsten Tag war zunächst wenig Zeit, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln – Tonks hatte ein weiteres Treffen der Theatergruppe einberufen, diesmal im Raum der Wünsche, da die Große Halle schon dekoriert wurde. In der Festwoche würde wenig Zeit sein, weiter zu proben, so musste das also heute sein. Eine weitere Durchlaufprobe sollte stattfinden.

Kostüme und Bühnenbild hatten die Schauspieler schon in den Wochen vorher teilweise gesehen – viele Kostüme mussten auch noch angepasst und geändert werden, ebenso wie es bei dem Bühnenbild noch Änderungswünsche gab. Heute sollte jedoch alles fertig sein. Natürlich waren die beiden Gruppen, die diese Aufgaben übernommen hatten, mit dabei – für letzte Änderungen.

Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, in einem richtigen Kostüm zu stehen und darauf zu warten, auf die Bühne zu gehen – die mit einer richtigen Kulisse ausgestattet war. Ginny fühlte sich aufgeregter als sonst, die Stimmung in der ganzen Gruppe schien geladener. Finn fing nach einem Witz von Justin hysterisch an zu kichern, Dennis saß still in einer Ecke und starrte auf die Bühne, und Mary und Claire kamen aus dem Giggeln und Kichern gar nicht mehr heraus.

Die Slytherins standen, wie immer, leicht abseits von den anderen. Unauffällig schielte Ginny zu Blaise. Er hatte, wie so oft eine arrogante Miene aufgesetzt. Dennoch sah er nicht genervt aus, wie es vorher meistens der Fall gewesen war, wenn die anderen Häuser sich aufführten wie „außer Rand und Band". Ginny musste grinsen, als sie an die Worte ihres sonst meist gesetzt wirkenden Freundes dachte.

Nachdem bei Carl, dem Ravenclaw der König Peter spielte, noch eine kurze Änderung am Kostüm stattgefunden hatte („Das ist irgendwie enger geworden, das Kostüm."), konnte es mit der Probe losgehen.

Sie hatten nun schon mehrere Gesamtproben gehabt, aber nie waren alle Kostüme und alle Bühnenbilder vollständig gewesen. Und am Mittwoch sollte schon die Aufführung sein!

Justin und Blaise, die die erste Szene begannen, gingen auf die Bühne. Die anderen Schüler setzten sich schnell auf die Stühle. Tonks klatschte einmal in die Hände – das war das Zeichen, dass die Szene begann.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, Blaise und Justin dort oben auf der Bühne zu sehen – als Leonce und Valerio. Beide hatten altertümliche Sachen an, Blaise in einem dunklen Blau, Justin dagegen in einem fröhlicheren Grün mit Gelb durchsetzt. Dazu hatte Justin eine passende kecke Kappe mit einer Feder auf. ‚Und man kann sagen, was man will' , dachte Ginny, ‚aber irgendwie machen solche Klamotten doch etwas her… und von wegen unmännlich…'.

Es ging weiter. Vor jedem Szenenwechsel wurde es kurz dunkel und die Mitglieder der Bühnenbild-AG, die extra hierfür Verstärkung von Schülern älterer Jahrgänge bekommen hatten, wechselten, mittels Zauberei, den Hintergrund.

König Peter, also Carl, spielte seine Szene sehr lustig, und Finn daneben als Diener war sehr niedlich – in ihrem eifrigen Ernst unterstützte sie das lächerlich überzogene Gehabe des Königs.

Die Szene mit Leonce und Rosetta war auch sehr gut – widerwillig musste Ginny zugeben, dass Diamante, die die Rosetta darstellte, einfach sehr gut spielte. Natürlich war es irgendwie seltsam, ihren Freund mit einer anderen zu sehen, aber es war ja auf der Bühne.

Wieder trat nun König Peter auf und erklärte Leonce, er solle Prinzessin Lena, welche er ja gar nicht kannte, heiraten. Daraufhin beschlossen Leonce und Valerio, zu fliehen.

Ganz in die Betrachtung der Szene versunken, merkte Ginny erst spät, wie Hannah, die Gouvernante, sie leise ansprach.

„Ginny, wir müssen langsam los.", flüsterte diese.

Erschrocken bemerkte das Mädchen, dass die Szene der beiden Jungen, des leicht melancholischen, der Langeweile überdrüssigen Blaise, und des Spaßvogels Justin, fast vorbei war – und danach waren sie und Hannah dran!

Leise gingen die beiden zum Rand der Bühne, wo der Aufgang war. Schon wurde es kurz dunkel, das Bühnenbild wechselte. Dann gingen Ginny und Hannah auf die Bühne…

Die beiden fanden sich in einem hübschen Garten wieder. Sogar ein leichtes Vogelzwitschern meinte Ginny zu hören. Hannah hatte ein schlichtes, braunes Kleid an, welches sehr weit geschnitten und etwas ausgestopft war, sodass sie etwas breiter und mütterlicher wirkte als sonst. Ganz anders war es bei Ginny selbst: ihr Kleid war dunkelblau durchsetzt mit hellblau, was ihre rotbraunen Haare sehr gut betonte. Es war tailliert geschnitten. Zudem trug sie etwas Schmuck: Ohrringe, einen Haarreif und eine schlichte Kette und Armband. Der Schmuck schimmerte silbrig und passt gut dazu.

Irgendwie war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl – alles schien viel realer an als sonst. Das machte Ginny kurz sehr nervös – würde sie dennoch spielen können? Sie kannte sonst nur „die Bühne", eine ganz andere Welt – dort konnte sie jemand ganz anderes sein. Aber hier, es wirkte fast… normal? Aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf Hannah, die so ganz anders aussah als sonst, die gar nicht mehr Hannah, sondern eben die Gouvernante war, wurde ihr klar – nein, sie stand nicht hier als Ginny. Sondern als Lena. Und als diese spielte sie.

Der Rest der Probe verlief gut. Inzwischen konnte jeder seinen Text fließend, wodurch es leichter war, sich auf das eigene Spiel zu konzentrieren. Mary und Claire als Polizeidiener waren wahnsinnig komisch, was man den beiden Ravenclaws zu Beginn gar nicht zugetraut hätte – hieß es nicht, sie würden nur lernen? Auch bei den anderen Schülern war die Freude am Spiel deutlich spürbar.

Ginny selbst war recht zufrieden mit der Probe. Sicherlich, kleine Dinge hier und dort gab es immer noch zu verbessern – bei der Kuss-Szene zwischen ihr und Blaise hatte einer der Bühnenbildhelfer, ein Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff, dem der Schalk im Nacken saß, laut gepfiffen, woraufhin sie rot geworden war und fast den Text vergessen hätte. Bei der Aufführung durfte das natürlich nicht passieren. Aber ansonsten ging es. Es war befremdend, Blaise' in seinem Kostüm als Leonce gegenüber zu stehen – da sie jedoch schon ganz in der Rolle der Lena war, als sie ihm gegenübertrat, gab es auch hier keine Probleme.

Sie waren eine gute Truppe geworden und Tonks war sehr stolz auf sie. Es war inzwischen halb 3 am Nachmittag – das Mittagessen hatten sie verpasst. Spontan beschlossen die Schüler der am Stück beteiligten AGs, im Raum der Wünsche gemeinsam zu essen. Gesagt, getan. Nur wenige Gedanken später war der Raum gemütlich eingerichtet und nachdem man den Hauselfen Bescheid gesagt hatte, kamen kurz darauf einige Platten des leckeren Hogwarts-Essens.

Kleinere und größere Tischgruppen standen willkürlich verteilt im Raum und ebenso zwanglos setzten sich die Schüler daran; nach der gelungenen Probe war die Atmosphäre großartig.

Vielleicht lag es an der ungezwungenen Atmosphäre, vielleicht lag es an einer plötzlichen Aufwallung des berühmten gryffindor'schen Mutes, vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass Ginny die übertriebene Geheimniskrämerei satt hatte – im Nachhinein konnte sie selbst nicht mehr sagen wieso. Tatsache war, dass sie Justin und Hannah fragte „Wollen wir uns dort hin setzen?", und dann voraus ging – an den Tisch, wo sich Blaise gerade nieder gelassen hatte. Diamante und Jonathan, die beiden anderen Slytherins der Theatergruppe, waren nicht zu sehen.

„Hallo". Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, während sie den Teller auf den Tisch stellte und sich einen Stuhl heranzog. Justin und Hannah folgten zögerlich, kamen dann jedoch auch dazu – sie waren loyal.

Etwas erstaunt sah Blaise sie an. Seine Überraschung erkannte Ginny an der leicht hochgezogenen linken Augenbraue… was auf den ersten Blick arrogant wirkte, konnte noch mehr aussagen, wenn man ihn nur näher kannte.

„Hallo…", kam es leise von Hannah, „Hey…" sagte Justin. Sie wirkten noch unschlüssig, setzten sich aber schließlich hin.

„Ich fand die Probe heute wirklich super!", versuchte Ginny, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Mist, was hatte sie sich jetzt nur dabei gedacht? Das würde doch nie was… doch zu ihrer Überraschung stieg Justin darauf ein.

„Ja, war wirklich gut… du spielst echt spitze.", meinte er, an Blaise gewandt.

Kurz hielt Ginny die Luft an. Und jetzt? Aber eigentlich müssten sie sich doch jetzt lang genug kennen…? Hoffentlich brach kein Streit vom Zaun… was war das?

Verblüfft registrierte das Mädchen, dass Blaise seinem gegenüber leicht, fast unmerkbar zunickte und mit einem „Ebenso." antwortete.

Diese, für einen Slytherin wohl überschwänglich positive Antwort, brachte nun auch Hannah dazu, mehr aus sich heraus zu gehen. Bald waren die beiden Mädchen und Justin in eine angeregte Unterhaltung über die Probe vertieft, wer heute wie gut war, wo noch etwas verbessert werden müsste, wie das Bühnenbild, die Kostüme waren. Sogar Blaise warf einige Kommentare ein – zwar war es, wie konnte es anders sein, hauptsächlich Kritik an noch nicht perfektionierten Szenen, aber was sollte man auch anderes erwarten?

Später kamen Marie und Claire zu der Gruppe dazu, das Gespräch wurde lustiger, bald lachten alle bei der Erinnerung an König Peter, sogar Blaise lächelte etwas.

Nach einer Weile meinte Marie keck: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Slytherins auch so… normal sein können."

„Ja, wir dachten, ihr esst kleine Kinder.", warf Claire giggelnd ein.

Oh bei Merlin. Wie würde er…?

Aber alle Befürchtungen Ginnys waren unbegründet. Mit dem ihm eigenen, trockenen Humor antwortete Blaise: „Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so ist? Ich hatte schließlich noch keinen Nachtisch…"

Kurz herrschte Stille. Dann mussten alle anfangen zu lachen. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Blaise Gesicht. Zum Glück hatten alle in der Theatergruppe ein Jahr Zeit gehabt, Vorurteile zumindest teilweise zu überwinden. Wer hätte sonst je gedacht, dass alle vier Häuser so, erstaunlich entspannt, an einem Tisch sitzen konnten?

Bald darauf löste sich die Runde jedoch auf – man war satt und alle hatten an diesem Nachmittag noch etwas zu tun. Die Eltern würden bald kommen und die Ankunft wollte gut vorbereitet sein. Als erstes verabschiedete sich Blaise mit einem Nicken an die gesamte Tischrunde, dann ging er mit wehendem Umhang davon. Das veranlasste Claire wieder zu kichern:

„Professor Snape muss ihnen darin Sonderunterricht geben – so den Umhang wehen lassen können auch nur Slytherins."

Marie fiel ein und meinte: „Ja… aber es sieht auch echt sexy aus."

„Ja…", stimmte Claire, etwas zögerlicher, ein. Moment, hatte das Mädchen gerade zu Justin geschaut, oder hatte sich Ginny geirrt…?

„Vor allem, da er auch noch erstaunlich nett ist – also, für einen Slytherin. Und mysteriös.", giggelte Marie weiter.

„Oh, ich sehe schon – das werden Mädchengespräche.", unterbrach Justin lachend. „Ich gehe dann auch mal lieber."

Er zwinkerte den beiden Mädels zu und stand auf. Hannah kam mit ihm: „Ich habe auch noch etwas zu tun, tschüssi!"

Und sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht! Claire sah Justin fast etwas sehnsüchtig nach…

Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich auch die übrigen drei Mädchen voneinander, um in ihre jeweiligen Türme zu gehen. Auf dem Weg grübelte Ginny über diese erstaunliche Wende nach. ‚Sie haben sich nicht die Köpfe abgerissen, waren sogar fast freundlich. Und Marie findet ihn sogar ‚sexy'? Wow…'

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer fand Ginny auf ihrem Nachttisch das Pergament, mit dem sie und Blaise Nachrichten austauschten. Ein neuer Satz war erschienen. Neugierig kam sie näher und las:

_Wir treffen uns heute um 7 vor dem Hogwarts-Eingang. Bis dann._

Um 7 also? Gut, dann hatte sie ja noch… ‚Nur 2 ½ Stunden? Mist, ich muss mich beeilen!'

Also schnell unter die Dusche. Als sie, noch vollkommen verstrubbelt, aus dem Badraum heraus kam, lief ihr Natalie entgegen – die Viertklässlerin, die für die Frisuren beim Theater verantwortlich war.

„Hey, Ginny, ich habe dich schon gesucht!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ich wollte noch etwas Neues ausprobieren – ich denke, es könnte dir noch besser stehen."

„Äh, ich…" Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine Zeit! Wenngleich… Natalie konnte wirklich gute Frisuren machen, und sie wollte heute Abend schließlich gut aussehen… „Ok, gut.", willigte sie also ein.

Das jüngere Mädchen nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Ginny setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Natalie begann, indem sie zunächst das noch leicht feuchte Haar trocknete („Aber nicht zu trocken – dann kann man besser arbeiten") und kurz durchkämmte („Das geht mit einem richtigen Kamm immer noch am besten, finde ich."). Dabei redete die jüngere die meiste Zeit fröhlich auf Ginny ein. Sie sprachen über das Fest, darüber, die Familien bald wieder zu sehen und vieles weitere. Schließlich schwang Natalie einige Male den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und zupfte danach noch hier und dort an den Haaren rum. Dann trat sie zufrieden einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „Fertig!". Sie gab Ginny einen Spiegel.

„Oh!" Natalie hatte es geschafft, ihr sonst eher wirres Haar sanft fallen zu lassen. Die Haare, die ihr sonst immer ins Gesicht fielen, waren zusammen genommen und an beiden Seiten des Kopfes nach hinten geführt, wo sie sich in einem dünnen Zopf trafen, der hinunter fiel auf die ansonsten offenen, seidigen Haare.

„Das ist echt schön…", sagte Ginny.

„Ja… ich denke, es könnte vielleicht für Lena doch etwas schlicht sein. Aber für Flucht finde ich das so ok, man kann ja die Frisur auch mal wechseln."

Das jüngere Mädchen strahlte sie an. Spontan stand Ginny auf und umarmte sie. „Dankeschön, ich finde es hübsch. Du bist wirklich lieb."

Nachdem sie sich von Natalie verabschiedet hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Es war allmählich wirklich Zeit dazu. Einige andere aus dem Gryffindor-Turm waren schon weg, da viele heute Abend mit den Eltern weggehen würden, so auch die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie war also ungestört.

Wie Blaise ihr geraten hatte, zog sie dasselbe Kleid an, welches sie auch am Weihnachtsball angehabt hatte. Es war das schönste, was sie hatte – und es stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet. Außerdem wusste sie wirklich nicht, was sie vorhatten – also war es wohl besser, sich an seine Vorschläge zu halten.

So angekleidet drehte sie sich einmal vor dem Spiegel – das dunkelgrüne, sanft fallende Kleid betonte ihre hübsche Figur. ‚Alles in allem, sehe ich gar nicht schlecht aus.'. Bei dem Gedanken, was Blaise wohl zu ihr sagen würde, musste sie leicht lächeln. Blaise… sie waren nun schon einige Monate ein Paar, wenngleich es niemand wusste. Sie hatte ihn besser kennen gelernt – und sich wohl auch in ihn verliebt…

„Mist!"

In einer Viertelstunde musste sie unten vor dem Eingang sein. Schnell zog sie ihre schwarzen Riemchen-Sandalen an und nahm sich einen Umhang und etwas Geld – sie wusste schließlich nicht, was Blaise vor hatte und ob es kalt werden würde. Außerdem würde sie so etwas weniger auffallen. Aber da viele heute festliche Kleidung trugen, würde es sowieso niemanden stören. Dann ging sie die Treppen hinunter, zu ihrem Rendezvous mit ihrem Freund.

Pünktlich, wenige Minuten vor 7, stand sie aus dem Eingangstor von Hogwarts. Blaise wartete dort bereits auf sie.

„Hallo.". Rasch sah er sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, dann nahm er sie kurz in den Arm gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Wir müssen uns etwas beeilen."

„Was haben wir denn vor?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Zunächst gehen wir nach Hogsmead.", sagte er, während er schon losging. Schnell lief Ginny hinterher.

„Und dann?"

Kurz war es still. Blaise sah sie nicht an, wie, als wüsste er nicht, wie er formulieren sollte, was er zu sagen hätte. Schließlich meinte er: „Wir gehen essen."

„Oh, schön!", Ginny freute sich. „Aber… komm, du hast doch noch etwas zu sagen, ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an!"

„Gut, du hast Recht.", gab sich Blaise geschlagen. „Wir werden nicht allein sein. Meine Eltern sind dabei."

„Was?". Vollkommen erstaunt war Ginny stehen geblieben. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Ich bin gar nicht ordentlich genug angezogen. Ich werde gar nicht wissen, was ich sagen soll! Und… können sie Englisch? Ich kann kein Französisch! Und wenn sie mich nun nicht nett finden? Und was wenn…"

„Ginny!", unterbrach Blaise ihren bestürzten Redeschwall, „Meine Eltern werden dich nicht fressen! Sie sind nett, außerdem können sie Englisch. Ich möchte, dass du sie kennen lernst – und sie dich."

Dabei war er an sie heran getreten und hatte das, immer noch sehr verwirrte, Mädchen in den Arm genommen.

„Es wird schon. Und übrigens… was sollte das mit dem ‚Ich bin nicht ordentlich genug angezogen'? Du würdest dich für jemand anderen also hübscher anziehen als für mich? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht eifersüchtig werden sollte…"

Nun musste Ginny wieder leise lachen. Blaise war manchmal echt unmöglich.

Sie waren nun schon ein Stück von Hogwarts entfernt, niemand würde sie mehr sehen. So versank das junge Paar in einem Kuss.

Den restlichen Weg nach Hogsmead grübelte Ginny nach. Es war typisch Blaise, dass er ihr erst kurz vorher erzählte, was sein eigentlicher Plan war! Aber gut, hätte sie es vorher gewusst, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich viel länger deswegen Sorgen gemacht; und das wusste ihr Freund…

Dennoch war sie verblüfft, dass er sie seinen Eltern vorstellen wollte. Vorsichtig fragte sie nach: „Warum möchtest du, dass deine Eltern und ich uns kennen lernen?"

Er war kurz ruhig, dann antwortete er: „Nun, einerseits sind sie gerade hier – das ist nicht häufig. Und du hast heute Abend nichts vor, während alle anderen unterwegs sind. Das trifft sich ganz gut. Außerdem kennen meine Eltern leider nur sehr wenig aus meinem Leben. Ich bin einfach zu selten zu Hause, die anderen Leute aus der Schule wohnen zu weit weg. Und… du bist ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben, genauso wie sie, daher möchte ich, dass ihr euch kennen lernt." Hier machte er eine kurze Pause. „Und abgesehen davon ist meine Mutter sehr neugierig und wollte unbedingt das Mädchen kennen lernen, welches neben mir in dem Theaterstück eine Hauptrolle spielt, und welche wohl recht nett zu sein scheint."

Ginny musste kichern. „Mütter!"

„Eben."

Schweigend liefen sie weiter nebeneinander her. Blaise durchbrach schließlich die Stille: „Sie werden dich mögen. Sie scheinen vielleicht etwas reserviert zu sein, aber das ist ihre Art."

Ginny war halbwegs beruhigt, auch wenn natürlich immer noch ihre Gedanken wirr waren. Und was, wenn doch nicht? Allein schon der Name ‚Weasley' und die damit einhergehende Verbindung zu Muggeln… wenngleich, außerhalb von Großbritannien dürfte das kaum bekannt sein. Also sollte ihr zumindest hier kein Vorurteil begegnen. Und ansonsten… ‚Habe ich nicht in den letzten Wochen etwas zugenommen?'

Kurz vor Hogsmead stoppte Blaise plötzlich. Er nahm Ginny in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Das wird schon." Auch er schien etwas nervös zu sein, wie Ginny bemerkte. Sie streckte sich und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze: „Genau."

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und sie gingen in das kleine Zaubererdorf.

Schon von weitem sahen sie zwei Menschen auf dem Platz vor dem Honigtopf warten, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Als sie näher heran kamen, erkannte Ginny, dass es wirklich seine Eltern sein mussten: die Familienähnlichkeit war deutlich erkennbar.

Seine Mutter war zierlich, schlank und hatte ein schmales Gesicht. Sie trug ein weinrotes, elegant geschnittenes Kleid mit breitem Gürtel und darüber einen hellen Umhang. Sie sah hinreißend aus. Ihre Hautfarbe war eher hell, für eine Französin. Sie hatte lange, gelockte Haare und dunkle Augen. Der Mann jedoch hatte dieselben grünen Augen wie Blaise. Von der ganzen Statur, inklusive der Sportlichkeit, war er seinem Sohn sehr ähnlich. Lediglich seine Haut war dunkler als die seines Sohnes, wie als ob er deutlich mehr Zeit in der Sonne verbringen würde als dieser. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Festumhang. Von Blaise wusste sie, dass seine Mutter hauptsächlich die Ländereien der Zabinis verwaltete und der Vater im französischen Ministerium Vergissmich war. Die beiden strahlten eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die Ginny beeindruckte – und etwas einschüchterte.

Dann standen die beiden schließlich vor ihnen.

„Bonsoir, maman, papa.". Blaise umarmte seine Mutter flüchtig und nickte seinem Vater zu. Dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück. Ginny, die nicht wusste wohin mit ihren Armen, Beinen und allem anderen, stand währenddessen schüchtern daneben. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es irgendwie süß war, wenn er Französisch sprach, auch wenn es nur 3 Worte gewesen waren. Nun jedoch fuhr er auf Englisch fort:

„Darf ich euch meine Freundin Ginevra vorstellen?" Dann wandte er sich an sie: „Ginny, das sind meine Eltern, Fabien und Marielle Zabini."

Nun wusste sie auch nicht genau, was sie machen sollte, aber seine Eltern nahmen ihr die Entscheidung ab. Sie reichten ihr die Hände und Ginny ergriff (‚Zunächst die Frau! Höflichkeit…') zunächst die von Madame Zabini, und schüttelte sie. Dabei musste sie irgendwie dem Drang widerstehen, auch noch zu knicksen – aber das hätte wohl wirklich lächerlich gewirkt.

„Guten Tag, Ginevra. Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Madame Zabini mit einem leichten französischen Akzent. Sie lächelte dezent, sah ihr Gegenüber jedoch aus so klaren, musternden Augen an, dass Ginny das Gefühl hatte, geröntgt zu werden.

„Ich freue mich auch, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", erwiderte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an Monsieur Zabini und schüttelte auch seine Hand. Er sagte, etwas zurückhaltender als seine Frau: „Sehr erfreut, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Ginevra.". Sie antwortete, ähnlich zurückhaltend: „Vielen Dank, ebenso, Monsieur Zabini."

„Gut, wollen wir dann los?", fragte Blaise. Ginny fand, dass er leicht nervös wirkte. Ohje, hoffentlich hatte sie noch nichts Falsches gesagt oder getan? In den ersten Minuten! Und sie hatten gerade erst die Begrüßung geschafft… das würde ein langer, schwieriger Abend werden.

„Wir apparieren nach London und gehen dort ins ‚Chez Olivier'.", erklärte Madame Zabini an Ginny gewandt, „es ist das wohl beste Restaurant in Großbritannien."

„Wir mögen die englische Küche nicht.", fügte Monsieur Zabini hinzu, „und auch Blaise hat sicher seit einiger Zeit nichts Gutes mehr gegessen."

„Papa, ich sagte dir bereits, dass die Küche in Hogwarts nicht schlecht ist."

„Ja, das sagtest du. Ich bin dennoch etwas skeptisch."

„Hört auf zu streiten.", warf Blaise' Mutter ein, „es soll ein schöner Abend werden." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny: „Kannst du apparieren?"

Diese nickte. „Ja, ich habe es dieses Jahr gelernt. Wohin geht es genau?"

„Zunächst einmal zum Tropfenden Kessel.", erklärte Blaise. „Geht das?"

„Ja, das finde ich."

„Wir laden dich selbstverständlich heute Abend ein.", erklärte Madame Zabini.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig, ich…"

„Wir möchten es gerne so.". Frau Zabini sah mit einem sehr bestimmten, unbezwingbaren Lächeln an. ‚Diese Frau bekommt, was sie will.', dachte sich Ginny, und nickte. „Vielen Dank!".

Daraufhin apparierten alle 4 Personen nach London.

Vom Tropfenden Kessel aus gingen sie in die Winkelgasse und dort in eine Gegend, in der Ginny noch nicht oft gewesen war; es war die Gegend, wo man wohl eher Draco Malfoy antreffen würde. Alles war hier etwas „exklusiver", und natürlich teurer. Aber, nun gut, auch die Zabinis waren eine alte und reiche Zaubererfamilie. Sie passten wohl hierher. Für sich selbst war Ginny sich da nicht so sicher.

Schließlich standen sie vor einem großen, sehr vornehm aussehenden Haus mit vielen, großen Fenstern. Die Stufen waren aus Marmor, ebenso wie einige Säulen, die neben dem Eingang empor ragten. Ein Teppich führte ins Innere, welche hell erleuchtet war. Davor stand ein sehr elegant angezogener Hauself, der ihnen sofort die breite Tür öffnete.

„Bonsoir, Monsieur Zabini, Madame Zabini.", sagte er – zwar mit breitem, englischen Dialekt, aber er gab sich wirklich Mühe.

Drinnen war es noch eleganter als von außen. Ginny war wirklich froh, den Vorschlag von Blaise bezüglich ihrer Garderobe befolgt zu haben. Es war wirklich ihr bestes Kleid und alles andere wäre hier wohl negativ aufgefallen. Schon so war sie nervös genug. Sie war noch nie in einem solchen Restaurant gewesen; sicherlich, einige Male hatte sie auch sehr gut gegessen, aber noch nicht im „besten Restaurant Londons".

„La famille Zabini!", begrüßte sie ein großer, ausgesprochen gut gekleideter Mann. „Je suis content de vous approuver à mon restaurant. Je souhaite vous une bonne soirée!".

„Merci, Olivier.", antwortete Monsieur Zabini galant. „Wir freuen uns auf diesen Abend."

‚Zum Glück redet er wieder Englisch.', dachte Ginny erleichtert. Ihr Französisch reichte wohl kaum für einen ganzen Abend Konversation aus. Soweit sie verstanden hatte, war dies der Besitzer des Restaurants, er hatte sie begrüßt und ihnen einen schönen Abend gewünscht. Die Zabinis waren wohl öfter hier.

Nun führte der Mann, Olivier, sie an einen Tisch. Er war bereits für 4 Personen eingedeckt, mit allerlei Geschirr, Besteck, Gläsern… dazwischen standen einige Kerzen, sodass es wieder elegant wirkte. Na, hoffentlich würde sie hier nicht aus Versehen etwas Falsches machen. ‚Von außen nach innen, beim Besteck. Und bei den Gläsern?'

Sie setzten sich hin. Immer noch war Ginny sehr nervös. Was sollte sie nur bestellen? Ob sie die Karte überhaupt würde lesen können? Und überhaupt, und sowieso…

Da unterbrach Blaise ihre Gedanken und erklärte: „Der Besitzer kennt uns, weil er ursprünglich aus Frankreich kommt und er einige Jahre über meinem Vater in Beauxbatons war. Wir sind immer hier, wenn meine Eltern mich von der Schule abholen oder wieder hin bringen."

„Er hat später in Bordeaux Koch gelernt. Unsere Ländereien sind dort in der Nähe.", fügte der Vater hinzu.

„Wir wohnen teilweise an der Küste. Es ist nicht weit bis Bordeaux, einer der schönsten Städte Frankreichs."

„Kommt da nicht der gute Wein her?", wagte Ginny dazwischen zu fragen.

„Ja, genau.", erwiderte Blaise' Mutter, leicht lächelnd, „und das gute Essen."

„Apropos, mesdames, messieurs,", Olivier stand wieder an ihrem Tisch und lächelte sie an, „Was wünschen Sie heute zu speisen?" Huch, nun sprach er Englisch? Wahrscheinlich ging er damit auf Blaise' Vater ein, der auch auf Englisch gewechselt hatte. Etwa nur wegen ihr…?

„Für uns bitte das Menü des Tages.", erwiderte Monsieur Zabini galant und deutete auf sich und seine Frau.

Blaise sah Ginny fragend an, diese nickte, da sie sowieso nicht wusste, was es hier gab, und so sagte auch ihr Freund zu dem Ober: „Für uns ebenso, vielen Dank."

Nun waren sie wieder allein an dem Tisch. Immer noch war Ginny etwas nervös, aber es hatte sich schon etwas gelegt. Blaise' Eltern waren zwar reserviert und sicherlich auch sehr auf ihren Stand bedacht, schienen jedoch nicht auf sie herab zu sehen, was sie wirklich erleichterte. Außerdem wirkte die Mutter recht nett, hinter ihrer zunächst vielleicht hochnäsigen Fassade. ‚Klar – sie sind ähnlich wie ihr Sohn. Es lohnt ein zweiter Blick.'

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Bordeaux, Blaise' Mutter kam fast ins Schwärmen, es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Gegend sehr gerne mochte. Sie fragte auch höflich nach dem Ort, wie Ginny herkam. Als sie hörte, dass diese aus Devon war, zeigte sie sich interessiert.

„Die Landschaft ist wirklich hübsch, es gibt einen Nationalpark in der Nähe, und an manchen Tagen kann man sehr viele verschiedene Vögel beobachten…", erklärte Ginny. Dann stoppte sie und wurde etwas verlegen. Das klang schon sehr ländlich… dabei wollte sie doch gar nicht so wirken, vielmehr weltgewandt, erfahren… aber die nächste Frage von Blaise' Vater befreite sie etwas aus ihrem Dilemma:

„Gibt es dort nicht auch einige Steinkreise?"

„Ja, Stalldown, Brisworthy zum Beispiel… ich finde es interessant, dass man die eigene Geschichte dort kennen lernen kann. Die Druiden früher haben noch auf ganz andere Art gezaubert als wir heute, es ist sehr faszinierend."

Und schon waren sie und der Vater von Blaise' in eine angeregte Diskussion über die traditionellen Zauberformen Englands und Frankreichs verstrickt, welche nur durch Olivier kurz unterbrochen wurde, der ihnen einen Aperitif brachte, einen Pastis. Zunächst war Ginny etwas skeptisch, doch Familie Zabini schien diesen Anisschnaps als selbstverständlich vor dem Essen zu finden; und tatsächlich war nicht so viel Alkohol darin, wie sie befürchtete. Sie wollte sich schließlich vor seinen Eltern nicht blamieren, und wenn das den ganzen Abend so weiter ging…

Der nächste Gang war eine hellgrüne Creme mit etwas, das aussah wie Shrimps und einer gelben Soße. Olivier erklärte: „Avocado-Creme mit Knoblauch und Krabben. Dazu reichen wir einen hellen Weißwein Château La Rose, mild und leicht perlend."

Zum Glück wurde der Wein gleich in das richtige Glas eingefüllt – Ginny brauchte sich daher keine Sorgen zu machen. Vom Besteck her musste es offensichtlich das äußere sein. Sie sah, dass Blaise und seine Eltern zu einem Löffel griffen und machte das ebenso.

Die Creme war wirklich köstlich und der wirklich sehr milde Wein passte hervorragend dazu. Zum Glück hatte man ihr nur sehr wenig eingeschenkt – wenn das so weiter ging, hätte sie sonst am Ende des Abends einen Kater.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich weiter. Blaise' Mutter erzählte:

„Wir wollten schon lange die Steinkreise in England und Wales besuchen, es ist ein faszinierendes Thema. Aber obwohl unser Sohn nun schon fast 7 Jahre in Großbritannien zur Schule geht, haben wir es noch nicht gemacht. Vielleicht in diesem Sommer."

Bald darauf kam eine weiter Vorspeise: „Muschelsuppe, frisch zubereitet mit mediterranen Muscheln. Dazu ein würziger Rosé aus der Provence. Bon Appetit!"

Nun wandte sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zu. Madame Zabini wollte wissen, was sie in der Festwoche alles erwartete.

„Am Mittwochabend ist das Theaterstück.", erklärte Blaise.

„Du spielst dort mit, nicht wahr?", fragte sein Vater. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem du das hast, aber nun gut. Ich hoffe, die Arbeit daran hat deine schulischen Leistungen nicht beeinträchtigt."

„Nein, Vater."

„Vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut, mal etwas anderes auszuprobieren.", fügte seine Mutter hinzu. „Was ist an den anderen Tagen?"

Fragend sah Blaise Ginny an. Sie erklärte: "Morgen Abend gibt es ein großes Eröffnungsbüffett. Am Dienstag ist dann Musikalischer Abend, das heißt, Schüler, die ein Instrument spielen können, spielen dort. Am Mittwoch ist, wie erwähnt, das Theaterstück. Und am Donnerstag ist ein Abschlussball. Freitags kann man dann nach Hause fahren. Zwischendurch stellen Lehrer und Schüler die Schule und den Unterricht vor."

Sie redeten weiter über die anstehende Festwoche. Offensichtlich waren Madame und besonders Monsieur Zabini etwas skeptisch, was das anging. Zu ihrer Erleichterung bemerkte Ginny jedoch, dass sie sich nicht über „Schlammblüter" oder etwas Ähnliches ausließen. Nur dem englischen Essen trauten sie nach wie vor nicht.

„Ihr werdet ja sehen, wie es wird.", beendete Blaise schließlich die Diskussion. Der Hauptgang kam gerade.

Olivier erklärte: „Das 'Auptgericht ist Entenbrust mit Trauben auf Salat und Vinaigrette. Dazu reichen wir Rotwein aus Bordeaux, reif und kraftvoll. Bon appetit!"

Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Der Alkohol hatte inzwischen auch etwas Wirkung gezeigt. Ginny hatte nicht mehr solche Angst, sich zu blamieren und begann, den Abend zu genießen. Dass Blaise sie seinen Eltern vorstellte, hätte sie nie erwartet. Aber gut, irgendwo war es verständlich. Sie waren sehr traditionell und hatten das ihrem Sohn weiter gegeben. Er fand es wahrscheinlich richtig und höflich, sie vorzustellen. Seine Eltern waren intelligent und höflich, wenn auch deutlich weniger herzlich als ihre eigene Familie, sehr viel reservierter. Aber am Vater bemerkte sie denselben, trockenen Humor den auch sein Sohn hatte, und wenngleich beiden ihr Status wichtig war, schienen sie keine Vorurteile gegenüber Ginny zu haben. Das machte die Sache natürlich einfacher.

„Du bist nun in der 6. Klasse?", fragte Monsieur Zabini sie gerade.

„Ja. Ich belege Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Kräuterkunde."

„Das sind ähnliche Fächer wie Blaise, nicht wahr?"

Dieser nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe statt Kräuterkunde Arithmantik."

Blaise' Mutter warf ein: „Es sind recht viele Fächer. Weißt du, was du später damit arbeiten möchtest?"  
"Ich würde gerne Heilerin werden.", erklärte Ginny offen.

„Ein guter Beruf.", sagte der Vater anerkennend. „Aber auch sehr schwierig."

„Ich arbeite hart daran, diesen Traum zu erreichen.", erwiderte Ginny fest. Daraufhin lächelte die Mutter ihr kurz zu: „Das ist sehr gut.". Offensichtlich war Geburt und Stand längst nicht alles bei Zabinis – auch die Leistung zählte.

„Was arbeiten deine Eltern?", fragte nun der Vater weiter.

„Mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium und meine Mutter kümmert sich um Haus, Garten und Kinder."

Blaise' Mutter entgegnete darauf: „Also ähnlich wie bei uns. Hast du viele Geschwister?"

„Ja, 6 große Brüder."

„Sechs!", sagte sie erstaunt. „Das sind viele…". Kurz blickte sie leicht melancholisch, hatte sich jedoch gleich wieder unter Kontrolle.

‚Ob sie gerade an ihre Tochter gedacht hat?', fragte sich Ginny. Die ältere Schwester von Blaise' war vor vielen Jahren von einem Muggelautofahrer überfahren wurden.

Das Gespräch wand sich nun wieder dem Essen zu. Es war wirklich ausgezeichnet, aber Ginny war jetzt schon satt. Wie viele Gänge würden noch kommen, zwei?

Das nächste war die Nachspeise: „Créme Caramel!", erklärte Olivier begeistert, „dazu ein schlichter, aber dennoch wohlmundender Cidre. Bon appetit!"

Und wieder Alkohol? Diesmal Apfelwein. Viel Alkohol hatte der nicht, selbst Kinder konnten ihn trinken, dennoch.

Die Créme war ganz hervorragend. Vielleicht hatten Blaise' Eltern doch Recht – die französische Küche schien wirklich gut zu sein.

„Es schmeckt wirklich sehr gut.", bemerkte sie nun auch. Wieder lächelte Blaise' Mutter sie kurz an, auch der Vater sah zufrieden aus.

„Ich sage es doch, unsere französische Küche ist nur schwer zu übertreffen."

„Auch meine Mutter kocht sehr gut.", sagte Ginny nun doch.

„Kochst du auch?", fragte Madame Zabini interessiert.

„Manchmal, ja. Ich helfe ihr in der Küche, aber allzu großes Talent habe ich wohl nicht."

„Bei uns kochen die Hauselfen.", erklärte Monsieur Zabini.

Daraufhin herrschte kurz Stille. Ginny wurde etwas rot. Mist, da hatte sie mal wieder ganz deutlich gezeigt: ihre Familie hatte nun mal keine Hauselfen. Na und?

„Ich finde es gut, dass sie kochen kann. Es müssen ja nicht alle dutzende Diener haben, die für sie sorgen und alles machen.", sagte plötzlich Blaise. Er sah dabei seinen Vater gerade an. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Ginny bemerkte, dass er den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte wie Blaise, wenn er mit sich selbst etwas unzufrieden war. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas gedankenlos gesprochen und es nicht so gemeint. Blaise' Mutter warf ein: „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Man muss die Verantwortung für sein eigenes Leben übernehmen können." Sie nickte Ginny freundlich zu. Diese war erleichtert. Das war noch einmal gut gegangen.

Bald darauf kam der letzte Gang: einige Sorten Käse. „Verschiedene Sorten weicher Käse, von Schaf, Ziege und Kuh, dazu ein edelsüßer Weißwein aus der Bretagne. Bon appetit!"

‚Oh bei Merlin, nicht noch ein Wein!', dachte Ginny bestürzt. Sie hatte zwar immer nur sehr wenig gehabt, dennoch: allmählich reichte es. Der Wein war jeweils sehr gut und passte hervorragend, aber sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt.

Auch dieser letzte Gang war sehr lecker. Ginny mochte Käse recht gerne, und die Qualität war hervorragend. Der Schaf- und Ziegenkäse war zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber dennoch gut. Das Gespräch wandt sich nun lockeren Themen zu.

„Betreibst du einen Sport?", fragte Blaise' Mutter Ginny.

„Ja, ich spiele manchmal Quidditch. In diesem Jahr hatte ich jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit, um ausdauernd in der Hausmannschaft zu trainieren."

„Ah, Quidditch! Ein wirklich schöner Sport. Auf welcher Position?", fragte Monsieur Zabini interessiert.

„Am liebsten als Jäger, aber ich habe auch schon als Sucher gespielt. Spielen Sie auch?"

„Ja, früher. Ich war Treiber.". Ginny nickte. Das hätte sie sich fast denken können – er sah wirklich sportlich aus. „Aber bei uns ist ein anderer Sport sehr beliebt. Hat Blaise dir davon erzählt? Kennst du Rugby?"

„Rugby?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Es war ein Muggelsport, oder?

„Ja, es gibt mehrere Amateur-Zauberer-Mannschaften in Frankreich. Wir haben sogar eine eigene Liga."

Sie fachsimpelten weiter über Sport, wobei Blaise' Vater darauf bestand, dass Rugby gar nicht so brutal war, wie es vielleicht wirkte, sondern „sehr taktisch".

Irgendwann kam Olivier und fragte, ob sie noch einen Wunsch hätten. „Vielleicht einen Digestif?"

Was? Noch eine Schnaps? Blaise' Eltern bestellten beide einen Armagnac. Ginny bekam große Augen. Gute Güte, die vertrugen vielleicht was… Blaise bemerkte ihren Blick und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. Dann wandte er sich an Olivier: „Für mich bitte einfach noch eine heiße Schokolade."

Dieser lächelte breit und fragte nun Ginny: „Und für Mademoiselle?"

„Auch eine heiße Schokolade, bitte."

Das war doch wirklich noch eine Alternative. Alkohol wollte sie nun wirklich keinen Tropfen mehr!

Kurz darauf brachte ihnen Olivier die Getränke. Die Schokolade war süß, heiß und lecker, mit einem dezenten Beigeschmack von Vanille. Köstlich…

Sie plauderten ungezwungen über die baldige freie Zeit, das unausweichliche Eltern-Thema „Und wie sind die Prüfungen gelaufen?" und die anstehende Woche. Blaise' Eltern waren wohl relativ streng und wollten, dass ihr Sohn gute Noten hatte, außerdem wohl etwas kühl. Aber da sie sich nun etwas weiter geöffnet hatten, schienen sie wirklich charmant zu sein. ‚Wenn man sie näher kennt, sind es sicher sehr nette Menschen. Es ist wie bei Blaise.'

Irgendwann ging jedoch auch dieser Abend vorbei. Ginny war kurz auf der Toilette gewesen (selbst hier spielte geschmackvolle Musik im Hintergrund!), und als sie wiederkam meinten die Zabinis, sie würden nun langsam gehen. Offensichtlich hatte Monsieur Zabini in der Zwischenzeit gezahlt. Olivier geleitete sie hinaus.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, es war schon nach um 11, wie Ginny mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Um 12 mussten sie zurück in Hogwarts sein.

Beim Tropfenden Kessel verabschiedeten sich Blaise' Eltern von ihnen.

„Wir werden hier in London in einem Hotel schlafen. Es war ein sehr netter Abend. Wir freuen uns, dich etwas besser kennen gelernt zu haben, Ginevra.", lächelte Madame Zabini. Ihr Mann nickte zustimmend. „Der Abend war wirklich schön. Auf Wiedersehen, Ginevra."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Madame Zabini, Monsieur Zabini.", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. Blaise' Mutter nickte ihr freundlich zu.

„À bientôt, papa, maman.", sagte Blaise und umarmte seine Mutter wieder kurz.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie zum Apparierpunkt im Tropfenden Kessel.

„Bereit?", fragte Blaise.

„Ja.", sagte Ginny. Blaise lächelte und griff ihre Hand. Dann apparierten sie gemeinsam zurück nach Hogsmead.

Dort angekommen, ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, wie Ginny überrascht feststellte. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Es war eine milde Frühsommernacht, die Sterne schienen. Es war einfach schön, neben Blaise hier entlang zu gehen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich sehr leicht – ob es daran lag, dass sie den Abend so gut hinter sich gebracht hatte, an der Freude darüber, dass sie Blaise wichtig genug war, dass er sie seinen Eltern vorstellte, oder einfach an dem vielen Alkohol, konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber es war schön, und das war ja die Hauptsache…

„Meine Eltern fanden dich wirklich nett.", durchbrach Blaise ihre Gedanken.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Sie können manchmal sehr reserviert sein, aber ich kenne sie nun doch schon lang genug um zu merken, dass sie dich nett finden."

Ginny grinste. „Das ist schön." Sie blieb kurz stehen und gab Blaise einen Kuss. Dieser erwiderte ihn sofort und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran um den Kuss zu wiederholen.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander. Glücklich betrachtete Ginny ihren Freund. Der Mond beleuchtete sein Gesicht, er lächelte sie an. Es war einfach schön. Wieder küssten sie sich.

Hand in Hand gingen sie den restlichen Weg nach Hogwarts. Eines wollte Ginny noch sagen: „Danke für den schönen Abend. Deine Eltern sind nett. Und sie sprechen sehr gut Englisch!"

„Ja, wir haben Verwandte in Kanada – sie haben zunächst in Québec gelebt, sind dann aber in den englischsprachigen Teil gezogen. Meine Eltern besuchen sie häufig."

Es war inzwischen kurz vor 12, sie mussten sich beeilen. Vor der Eingangstür zog Blaise sie noch einmal kurz an sich, um ihr noch einen letzten Kuss zu geben.

„Schlaf gut.", murmelte er.

„Du auch… träum etwas schönes.", lächelte sie.

„Sowieso. Und du auch… am besten von mir.", grinste er zurück. Sie musste unwillkürlich etwas lachen.

„Du bist arrogant, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und traten ein.

Auf dem Weg in ihrem Schlafsaal fiel Ginny auf, dass es eigentlich doch sehr auffällig war. Man hätte sie sehen können – den ganzen Weg, dort vor der Tür.

„Na und?". Sie hatte es nicht gestört. Und Blaise offensichtlich auch nicht.

Lächelnd und todmüde (und vielleicht auch etwas beschwipst) schlief Ginny an diesem Abend ein. Die Woche würde sicher interessant werden…

_Anmerkungen: Danke an meine Beta andrea06 knuddel_

_JA!! Das nächste Kapitel Es gibt mich noch. Die Geschichte wird beendet. Leider ist mein Leben im Moment etwas stressig (ich habe angefangen zu studieren…), aber es wird schon._

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie ist es? Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch noch… war total schwer, Blaise' Eltern darzustellen… wie findet ihr sie? Und sonst? Sagt mir bitte unbedingt eure Meinung!_

_Zu dem Kapitel: ich weiß, dass Franzosen sich nicht unbedingt die Hände schütteln, genauso wenig wie Engländer. Aber ich fand es so am „angemessensten", und, vllt machen sie das ja in der Zaubererwelt? ;) Und keine Ahnung, ob das Menü zusammen passt. Ich find, es klingt lecker… _

_Tausend Dank für die vielen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!! Ihr habt mich echt motiviert, weiter zu schreiben. Danke!! _

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann endgültig mit der Festwoche los. Was denkt ihr, klingt der Ablaufplan plausibel? Oder fehlt etwas? Überhaupt: wie war das Kapitel? _

_Liebe Grüße!_

_schafchen_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw. usf gehört Georg Büchner.

_Kurzes „Was bisher geschah": Es soll ein einwöchiges Fest am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden, damit die Häuser mehr zusammenwachsen (HP6&7 bitte kurz vergessen, Voldemort ist tot). Ginny und Blaise spielen in der neu gegründeten Theatergruppe, natürlich die Hauptrollen (genauso wie Justin und Hannah – Justin und Ginny verstehen sich auch sehr gut, er wollte etwas mehr, sie nicht). Sie kommen sich durch gemeinsames Arbeiten am Stück näher, und noch näher, haben nach dem ersten Kuss einen Streit, finden wieder zusammen, beschließen jedoch, ihre Beziehung, auf Grund der immer noch schlechten Häuserbeziehungen geheim zu halten. Das geht mal mehr, mal weniger gut (mit Treffen im Raum der Wünsche usw) – inzwischen wissen Colin (hier lebendig und Ginnys bester Freund), Hermine und Ron (die zusammen sind) und Harry (der durch den Kampf gegen Voldemort etwas depressiv geworden ist) Bescheid (Ron droht, Blaise die Eier abzureißen, aber Hermine beruhigt ihn). _

_Die Festwoche hat angefangen, am vorigen Abend hat Ginny die Eltern von Blaise kennen gelernt, sie waren gemeinsam Essen. Und nun, Vorhang auf für: „The Morning After"_

**Kapitel 39 – Generalprobe**

‚Wecker…? Schule…?'. Irgendetwas schrillte hier sehr laut. Aber sie schlief doch gerade so schön… hmm, warme, weiche Decken…

„Grr. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.". Frustriert schlug Ginny ihre Decke auf und stand auf, um den Wecker abzustellen. Puh, es war viel zu früh am Morgen… und woher kamen diese leichten Stiche in ihrem Kopf?

Dann fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein: Blaise! Sie war gestern mit ihm und seinen Eltern essen gewesen. Und hatte zu jedem der 5 Gänge ein wenig Wein getrunken.

‚Na, kein Wunder. Toll gemacht. Dabei ist doch heute Generalprobe… Mist, wie spät ist es eigentlich?!'. Aufgeschreckt sah Ginny auf die Uhr. Schon um 9? Oje, und halb 10 sollte die Probe anfangen! Wie gut, dass sie am gestrigen Abend noch daran gedacht hatte, den Wecker zu stellen.

Hoffentlich war das Badezimmer frei und von keinem anderen Mädchen besetzt, sonst hätte sie jetzt allmählich ein echtes Zeitproblem. Hastig griff sie nach ihren Sachen.

‚Oje – offensichtlich sind diese schnellen Bewegungen keine gute Idee…' Mit großem Schrecken bemerkte sie, wie jede rasche Bewegung eine neue, kleine Welle der Übelkeit durch ihren Körper schickte. Wenn der Tag schon so anfängt… aber man soll auch immer das positive sehen: immerhin konnte sie sich so das Frühstück, für welches sie ohnehin kaum Zeit hatte, ganz sparen: sie hätte ohnehin nichts herunter bekommen.

Um kurz vor halb 10 kam sie schließlich an der großen Halle an. Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass auch das hellere Licht außerhalb des abgedunkelten Schlafraumes keine perfekte Umgebung für diesen Morgen war. Nie wieder Wein! Sie war zwar schon von Butterbier angetrunken gewesen, aber das hatte man am nächsten Morgen wenigstens nicht gemerkt…

„Hey, Ginny, so richtig wach bist du heute noch nicht, oder?" rief in diesem Moment eine Stimme. Es war Hannah, die gerade in die große Halle ging. Offenbar waren die anderen schon herein gegangen. Oder zumindest fast alle, denn in diesem Moment hörte sie einige schnelle Schritte hinter sich.

„Blaise!", sagte sie erstaunt. Es war nun wirklich nicht seine Art, zu spät zu kommen.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.", erwiderte dieser galant. Kurz kam Ginny der Gedanke, was sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte, mit einem Slytherin und gleichzeitig Franzosen zusammen zu kommen: katerresistent, unverschämt, und… jedenfalls, wenn SIE sich schon schlecht fühlte, und indirekt, oder eigentlich sogar ziemlich direkt, wegen IHM, dann sollte es ihm doch eigentlich auch schlecht gehen, oder? Emanzipation und so, oder wie hieß das Wort?

„Kaffee?" unterbrach er ihre, durch Kopfschmerzen bedingt leicht gereizten, Gedanken.

Mürrisch wollte sie schon abschlagen, da beugte er sich plötzlich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du schmollst.", murmelte er, strich ihr sanft über die Wange und reichte ihr die Tasse. Ginny wurde knallrot. Offenbar war niemand sonst in der Eingangshalle, aber dennoch, so öffentlich hatte er seine Zuneigung bisher noch nicht gezeigt. Wenngleich – „Hey, was soll das? Ich bin 17, ich bin ganz sicher zu alt um noch ‚süß' zu sein, das sagt man doch eher zu jüngeren Mädchen."

Dieser Ausbruch, und wahrscheinlich auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck, brachte Blaise allerdings nur noch mehr zum Grinsen. Gleich sah er jedoch wieder etwas ernster aus: „Wir sollten nun wirklich rein gehen, wir sind bereits ein wenig spät. Und nimm den Kaffee einfach, glaube mir, er wird dir gut tun."

Damit drückte er ihr den Kaffee und die Hand und drehte sich zur Großen Halle. Ginny war baff. Das war ja mal wieder typisch Slytherin! Erst so nett, und dann wieder so ein Umschwung. In dem Moment drehte sich Blaise mit dem Kopf zu ihr herum: „Was ist? Kommst du… Süße?"

‚Wa…? Grrrr!' Trotz ihres Ärgers musste sie unwillkürlich ein wenig lachen.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in die Große Halle. Wie ungewöhnlich das war, fiel ihr erst auf, als mehr als ein Gesicht sie erstaunt ansah. Wieder wurde sie ein wenig rot, und schlürfte, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, an dem Kaffee. Beinahe augenblicklich wurden auch ihre Kopfschmerzen besser. Erstaunt nahm sie noch einen Schluck. Moment, das war nicht nur einfacher Kaffee, da war noch ein Beigeschmack… Blaise hatte ihr tatsächlich ein wenig Kater-Ex gegeben. Na ja, es heißt ja immer, Kerle sollen sich um ihre Freundinnen kümmern – auch wenn das nicht gerade das beste oder romantischste Beispiel war, in dem Moment war sie ihm jedenfalls doch sehr dankbar.

Endlich konnte sie sich auch ein wenig mehr auf das Geschehen in der Großen Halle konzentrieren. Es waren sehr viele Schüler dort, liefen entweder auf der Bühne herum, dekorierten an den Wänden der Halle, standen in kleinen Grüppchen und schwatzten aufgeregt, standen in Kostümen herum mit anderen Schülern neben sich welche rasch noch einige Änderungen vornahmen, oder saßen auf diversen Stühlen, während wieder andere Schüler sich um Haar und Make-up kümmerten. Alles schien ein großes Durcheinander zu sein, und auch sie und Blaise wurden nicht weiter angestarrt, da alle genug zu tun hatten. Tonks jedoch kam rasch auf die beiden zu.

„Da seid ihr ja!" rief sie aus. Ihre Haarfarbe war heute eine wilde Mischung aus hellrosa und babyblau, wechselte allerdings alle paar Minuten zu einer anderen Farbe. Offenbar war auch sie recht aufgeregt. „Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet! Könntet ihr bitte in eure Kostüme gehen, und Ginny, gehe bitte danach zu Natalie, sie wird dir deine Frisur richten, während Blaise… ja, geh am besten zu Marlon, er macht dir das Make-up."

„Make-up?" Den Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise als ‚fassungslos' zu bezeichnen, war leicht untertrieben. Er hatte noch nicht einmal, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten, eine ordentliche Frage formuliert, wie Ginny grinsend feststellte.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Tonks auch prompt, „zumindest ein wenig Puder. Bei dem vielen Licht auf der Bühne würdest du ansonsten schwitzen, und bald nicht mehr wie ein gut aussehender junger Adeliger, sondern eher wie ein Stück Schweineschwarte."

Mit diesem höchst unromantischen Vergleich zog sie auch schon von dannen, um anderen Schülern mitzuteilen, was diese nun machen sollten. Immer noch leicht irritiert sah Blaise kurz zu Ginny, welche sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. „Na, meine liebste Schweineschwarte, dann sollten wir uns mal umziehen gehen.", brachte sie schließlich heraus und drehte sich in Richtung von Sarah, welche die Oberherrschaft über die Kostüme führte. Nur leise hörte sie Blaise noch hinter sich murmeln „Für diesen Spitznamen bringe ich Tonks um…"

Er nannte sie nicht einmal mehr ‚Professor Tonks'. Wie viel sich in dem einen Jahr doch schon geändert hatte…

15 Minuten später war es soweit. Alle Schauspieler waren umgezogen, hatten passende Frisuren und waren geschminkt. Das hatte nicht nur bei Blaise, sondern nahezu allen männlichen Schauspielern ein leichtes Grollen hervorgerufen. Aber Tonks beruhigte alle, dass man z.B. Lippen und Augenbrauen durchaus noch einmal betonen würde, da sie ansonsten im hellen Bühnenlicht kaum zu sehen wären, „und es wäre jammerschade, wenn dadurch eure Gesichtsausdrücke nicht so gut beim Publikum ankommen.". Ginny fand schon jetzt die Gesichtsausdrücke sehr gut und amüsierte sich gemeinsam mit Hannah und Claire königlich über einige Jungen, die verstohlen mit Zipfeln ihres Kostüms versuchten, die Schminke wegzuwischen, was dank der magisch verstärkten Variante allerdings reichlich misslang. Nur Marie war etwas ruhiger, und sah ab und an misstrauisch zwischen Ginny und Blaise hinterher. Sie hatte sich doch wohl nicht wirklich in den Slytherin verguckt, und etwas von ihnen beiden mitbekommen? Andererseits sahen verliebte Mädchen nun einmal überall Gespenster… nur das dieses hier leider kein Gespenst war.

Ein lautes „Schhhhh!" unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Das Licht wurde langsam dunkler. Blaise und Jack hatten auf der Bühne Platz genommen. Sie spielten die erste Szene.

Da ging das Licht auf der Bühne auch langsam wieder an. Das Bühnenbild wirkte wie ein Garten – die Schüler, die hierfür verantwortlich waren, hatten sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben. Sogar ein kleiner Vogel flog herum und ließ von Zeit zu Zeit ein leises Tschilpen ertönen.

Blaise und Jack begannen, die Szene zu spielen. Erstaunt bemerkte Ginny, dass sie fast den gesamten Text leise im Kopf mitsprechen konnte, so oft hatte sie die Szene inzwischen schon gesehen. Das gab ihr jedoch die Möglichkeit, sich mehr auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Sie lächelte. Auch die Schüler um sie herum schienen gebannt von den beiden auf der Bühne. Es würde morgen sicher ein großer Erfolg werden.

Auf der Bühne sprach Blaise gerade: „Dass die Wolken schon seit drei Wochen von Westen nach Osten ziehen…", hierbei schaute er in den, fiktiven, Himmel und zeigte mit seinem Arm die Richtung an. Da passierte es: der kleine Vogel flog genau über ihm und… ließ der Natur freien Lauf. Mit einem leisen ‚platsch' landete des Vogels Kot genau auf Blaise' rechter Augenbraue. Der wischte es irritiert weg, sah auf seine nun beschmierte Hand und sagte: „…das macht mich ganz melancholisch."

Ginny konnte ein leises Lachen nicht zurück halten, ebenso wenig wie viele andere Schüler. Er hatte sich sogar an seinen Text gehalten!

Abgesehen von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall ging die Szene glimpflich vorüber, Justin trat auf und brachte mit seinem lustigen Spiel viele Schüler zum Lachen. Die beiden, Justin und Blaise, waren auf der Bühne wirklich ein gutes Team, was bei den Schülern, die aus anderen AGs waren und erst seit wenigen Gesamtproben dabei waren, einiges Erstaunen auslöste. Ginny hörte sogar ein Mädchen zu ihrer Freundin murmeln: „Man würde kaum glauben, dass er aus Slytherin ist, so gut, wie er sich benimmt!". „Ja, sie spielen echt beide sehr gut", kam die Antwort, „und sehen dabei auch noch so gut aus…". „Ich würde sie jedenfalls beide nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.", mischte sich eine dritte ein, und alle fingen an zu kichern. Erstaunt blickte Ginny hin: es waren 2 jüngere Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und eine Ravenclaw, sie waren für das Bühnebild mit zuständig. Und sie sprachen über ihren Freund – das wussten diese zwar nicht, aber ein kurzer, einschüchternder Blick war dennoch angebracht, fand Ginny.

Um diese Generalprobe so realistisch und nah an der Aufführung wie möglich zu gestalten, gab es auch zwischen den Szenen keine Pausen, sondern es wurde, nachdem es kurz dunkel war und das Bühnenbild umgezaubert wurde, weiter gespielt. Es sollte eine Pause ungefähr in der Mitte des zweiten Akts geben, in der die Zuschauer 15 Minuten über das Gesehene sprechen konnten, kleine Snacks verkauft und Getränke gereicht werden sollten.

Jetzt war die Szene, in der auch Finn mitspielte, das kleine Mädel von Hufflepuff. ‚Auf sie passt wirklich die Bezeichnung süß.', dachte sich Ginny, als sie lächelnd zusah, wie die Kleine auf der Bühne eifrig hin- und her rannte.

Bei der Szene, die Blaise und Rosetta gemeinsam spielten, konnte Ginny ihre Eifersucht wieder kaum unterdrücken. Wieso musste er sie auch küssen? Natürlich, es war nur auf der Bühne, aber dennoch… eindeutig die blödeste Szene im ganzen Stück, befand Ginny. Zu ihrem leichten Amüsement ließ jedoch auch eins der drei Mädels ein leises „Humpf" ertonen, als Blaise Diamante küsste. Sie musste sich wirklich langsam vor Konkurrenz in Acht nehmen, oder?

Der Blaise auf der Bühne als Leonce war wirklich ein anderer, als man ihn normalerweise erlebte. Er wirkte offener, lustiger, weniger ernst, und gleichzeitig blieb die Melancholie, die man manchmal auch bei Blaise zu spüren vermeinte. Tatsächlich war Leonce ähnlicher bei dem Blaise, den Ginny in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte als bei dem Blaise, den man sonst im „normalen" Leben sah – und den er vielleicht spielte. Moment, hieß das nun, dass Blaise auf der Bühne gar nicht mehr spielte? Das war verwirrend, und Ginnys Kopf begann wieder zu schmerzen. Rasch nahm sie noch einen Schluck Kaffee…

„Baaah.". Fast hätte sie den Schluck wieder ausgespuckt. Igitt, kalter Kaffee…

„Ginny, wir sind bald dran!". Hannah unterbrach sie. Herrje, es stimmte! Bald würde ihrer beider Szene kommen, nach welcher der erste Akt zu Ende war. Rasch gingen beide zum hinteren Bühneneingang. Wieder wurde es kurz dunkel, und das Bühnenbild wurde verändert. Die Schüler mussten das wirklich oft geprobt haben, es war gar nicht so einfach, im Dunklen schnell alles in seine bestimme Form zu bringen. Nicht nur die Theatergruppe hatte in diesem Jahr einiges gelernt – besonders auch die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Schülern beeindruckte…

Sobald sie auf der Bühne war, waren diese Gedanken wieder wie weggeblasen. Sie war nun Lena – verurteilt, jemanden zu heiraten, den sie gar nicht kannte. Sie begannen ihr Spiel, und Ginny fühlte die Verzweiflung von Lena tief mit.

„O Gott, ich könnte lieben, warum nicht?", kam sie schließlich an die Stelle. ‚Warum nicht?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚Warum kann ich meine Liebe nicht zeigen?'. Schnell jedoch hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, und sie spielten die Szene zum Ende.

Nach dem Abgang war Ginny ein wenig betrübt. Die viele Geheimniskrämerei ging ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Am liebsten würde sie den anderen Mädchen sagen, dass sie Blaise' Freundin war, damit diese wussten, woran sie waren – natürlich war es auch irgendwie schmeichelhaft, dass auch andere Mädchen ihn attraktiv fanden, aber ein wenig Eifersucht musste schon sein, oder?

Das Spiel ging so fort, und die Pause in der Mitte des Stückes rückte heran. Damit die Schüler, die für das Büfett verantwortlich waren, auch eine Art Generalprobe haben konnten, gab es für alle Mitwirkenden leckere Häppchen und Saft. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Tonks auf die Schauspielergruppe zu.

„Ich bin stolz auf euch!", rief sie ihnen zu, „das klappt wirklich gut!". Und Ginny reichte sie ein Glas mit etwas gelblich-durchsichtigem, in dem kleine Bläschen blubberten. „Hier, das hilft gegen Aufregung". Dann zwinkerte sie ihr zu und ging zu anderen Schülern, um mit ihnen letzte Feinheiten in deren Szenen zu besprechen. Zögernd trank Ginny einen Schluck. Es war wirklich Sekt! Alkohol, in der Schule? Es wurde wirklich liberaler.

Der Alkohol entspannte sie etwas. Aber wieso meinte Tonks, das sei nötig…? Dann fiel es ihr mit einem ziehen im Bauch ein: nach der Pause kam die Szene, in der Blaise und sie sich küssten. Immer noch war sie ein wenig nervös, dies vor einigen anderen Schülern zu tun. Natürlich, es war nur im Stück, aber es fühlte sich dennoch komisch an.

Die nächste Szene begann, und allzu bald kam die Szene, an der Blaise und sie alleine auf der Bühne waren.

„So lass mich dein Todesengel sein!", sprach Blaise, trat auf sie zu und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Diesen Blick in seinen Augen hatte sie bisher nur gesehen, wenn sie beide allein waren. Aber es war ihr nun auch egal – es zählten sowieso nur sie beide. „Lass meine Lippen sich gleich seinen Schwingen auf deine Augen sinken." Er senkte seinen Kopf, um ihre Stirn zu küssen, doch sie bewegte sich so, dass seine Lippen direkt auf ihre trafen. Kurz versanken sie in einem tiefen Kuss, seine Hand fuhr sanft ihren Rücken entlang, und auch sie schwang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Dann löste er den Kuss.

Kurz war Ginny durcheinander, sie spielten die Szene zu Ende, zum Glück konnte sie bald von der Bühne rennen. Es war so wunderschön gewesen, ihn zu küssen – natürlich, es klang höchst kitschig, aber die anderen Schüler waren ihr vollkommen egal gewesen. Sie wurde rot, als sie das dachte. ‚Das klingt ja wie in einem der Romane, die meine Mutter immer liest…'

Der dritte Akt brach an, der Akt, in dem die meisten Schüler auf der Bühne waren. Es gab noch einiges Durcheinander, aber dennoch brachten sie es zu einem einigermaßen gelungenen Abschluss. Und Tonks tröstete sie danach, dass bei der Generalprobe immer einiges schief gehen muss, sonst wird es nichts mehr der Premiere – das wäre ein altes Sprichwort im Theater. So richtig glaubte Ginny nicht daran, aber nun gut. Ein wenig beruhigend klang es auf jeden Fall.

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag geworden, und die meisten Schüler verschwanden schnell, um sich mit ihren Eltern zu treffen, die an diesem Morgen einen Schlossrundgang hatten machen können oder die Lehrräume besichtigen und mit den Professoren besprechen. Am gleichen Abend sollte das Eröffnungsbüffett stattfinden und jeder musste sich noch umziehen.

Ginny blieb zurück, da Tonks mit ihr, Hannah, Justin und Blaise noch einige Details in ihrem Spiel ansprach. Zunächst hatte sie mit den jüngeren Schülern gesprochen, damit diese schneller gehen konnten. Für die 4 größten Rollen brauchte sie natürlich am längsten Zeit, und es erschien unfair, alle anderen warten zu lassen.

Mit Ginny war sie ziemlich zufrieden, auch wenn sie sie fragte, ob diese mit den Gedanken heute teilweise woanders gewesen war. Nun gut – die Frage war berechtigt. Ansonsten war Tonks der Ansicht, dass das Stück ein großer Erfolg werden würde.

Nach dem Gespräch nutzte Ginny die Möglichkeit und trödelte ein bisschen. Sie hatte sich nicht verschätzt – auch Blaise ging nicht direkt weg. Nachdem Hannah und Justin ihre goodbyes gewunken hatten, standen sie und Blaise allein in der großen Halle. Es konnte nun jederzeit Schüler mit ihren Eltern vorbeikommen… dennoch beugte sich Blaise zu ihr, nahm sie kurz in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Meine Eltern haben mir noch einmal gesagt, wie höflichund gut erzogen sie dich fangen. Du hast einen sehr guten Eindruck auf sie gemacht."

So viel Kompliment war Ginny beim besten Willen nicht gewohnt, und versuchte rasch abzulenken: „Die anderen Mädchen haben über dich gesprochen

„Oh, haben sie etwa Angst um dich, dass du mit mir auf der Bühne stehen musst? Der große, böse Slytherin…"

Ginny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Nein, eigentlich haben sie darüber gesprochen, dass sie dich attraktiv finden."

Das schien ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Haben sie denn gar keine… Angst?"

„Nein, ich glaube, du musst an deinem Ruf arbeiten.", stichelte Ginny.

„Offensichtlich… diese Welt wird immer verrückter.". Kurz war es still, dann setzte er wieder an: „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Ginny fühlte sich etwas ertappt. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Es ist komisch, daneben zu stehen, und nicht sagen zu können: ‚Finger weg, der gehört zu mir!'" Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren ein wenig merkwürdig, aber nun war es gesagt.

Blaise blickte sie, ein wenig nachdenklich, an. „Wenn es dich stört…". Er wischte sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung eine Strähne aus der Stirn. War er etwa nervös? Kurz darauf traute Ginny ihren Ohren kaum? Hatte er den Satz gerade wirklich so beendet: „…was hält dich davon ab, ihnen genau das das nächste Mal zu sagen?"

Höchst ungünstigerweise konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht nachfragen, da einige andere Schüler mit ihren Eltern in die Halle gekommen waren.

Mit einem knappen „Tschüß, bis später", verabschiedeten sie und Blaise sich und gingen dann in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Hatte er das jetzt etwa wirklich ernst gemeint?

_Anmerkungen:_

_Es geht weiter ^^ Waaaah, das Kapitel sollte eigentlich länger werden, und noch das Eröffnungsbüffett am Abend abdecken, aber da ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, dachte ich, ich lasse es mal ruhiger angehen. Das nächste Kapitel schreibe ich bald (versprochen, darauf freue ich mich schon) und stelle es dann online._

_Ja, ich habe immer noch vor, diese Geschichte zu beenden. Mein Leben als Studentin hat mir dazu leider bisher nur Zeit gelassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ganz zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel bin – ich muss erstmal wieder rein kommen (erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass ich auch eine Weile eher sehr wenig Deutsch gesprochen habe – Auslandssemester…). Ich habe diese Geschichte vor fast 4 Jahren begonnen – natürlich hat sich einiges verändert, ich hoffe jedoch, sie noch zu einem schönen Abschluss zu bringen!! Falls euch dieses Kapitel nicht gefällt, wartet vielleicht noch das nächste ab – vielleicht wird das ja wieder besser ___

_Nun eine Bitte an meine allerliebsten Leser (also euch): was wünscht ihr euch noch von Bühnenreif? Erinnert ihr euch noch an eure liebsten Handlungsstränge? Ich habe, nachdem ich die Geschichte noch einmal gelesen habe, alles, was noch offen ist, heraus gefischt, und werde das nun in den folgenden Kapiteln klären – aber vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen, daher würde ich mir wünschen, dass, wenn euch etwas einfällt, es mir einfach zu sagen!_

_Bitte schreibt mir, wie es euch gefällt!!_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw. usf gehört Georg Büchner.

**Kapitel 40 – Die Eröffnung**

Inzwischen war Nachmittag. Die Generalprobe hatte einiges an Zeit erfordert. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass dies die letzte Probe gewesen sein sollte – in 2 Tagen war die Premiere des Stückes, vor der gesamten Schule und vielen Eltern! Bei dem Gedanken hatte Ginny ein leichtes Ziehen im Bauch. Oh, wobei – streich das, es war eher ein starkes Ziehen!

Zum Glück gab es heute viel, um sie ein wenig abzulenken. Zum Beispiel die Ankunft ihrer Eltern. Sie wollten, gemeinsam mit ihren älteren Brüdern später anreisen. Percy kam noch nicht mit. Er hatte angekündigt, zu viel zu tun zu haben, jedoch gesagt, er werde sich am Mittwochabend frei nehmen – „Ich werde es zumindest versuchen, auf Grund meiner verantwortungsvollen Position kann ich jedoch nicht versprechen, dass ich abkömmlich sein werde.".

Ginny freute sich besonders auf Bill und Charlie. Sie hatte die beiden ältesten Brüder seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder etwas Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Natürlich musste sie auch zugeben: als Nesthäkchen und zudem einziges Mädchen der Familie wurde sie von den beiden auch regelmäßig ein wenig verwöhnt. Anders als die jüngeren Brüder hatten sie sie eher selten geärgert, sondern eher beschützt.

Beschützt. Apropos. Moment, was wäre, wenn ihre älteren Brüder nun entdecken würden, dass sie einen Freund hatte…? Und noch dazu: einen Slytherin? Die waren schließlich, im Allgemeinen, nicht gerade für ihre Umgänglichkeit bekannt… Ron hatte die Tatsache ja schon mehr oder minder verdaut (auch wenn Ginny von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Angst um Blaise hatte – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Rons Drohung, „Zabini die Eier abzureißen, falls er dir auch nur irgendwie weh tut, oder nur daran denkt, dir weh zu tun, oder jemanden kennt, der daran denkt, dass er dir weh tut" nicht doch sehr ernst gemeint war), aber der hatte auch Hermine als Beschwichtigerin, und Harry noch obendrein.

Warum war das nur alles so kompliziert?

Apropos kompliziert… hey, Moment, diese ständigen Gedankensprünge wurden allmählich etwas lästig. Sie war wirklich sehr aufgeregt. Oder hatte sie etwa ihre Tage, Hormone und so? Nein, egal. Jedenfalls, kompliziert. Also, Blaise. Nun, nicht das Blaise generell kompliziert war (und manchmal sogar höchst unkompliziert. Wenn sie zusammen kuschelten, zum Beispiel, dann war er einer der liebsten Menschen der Welt. Und sexy. Oh Blaise… die letzte Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, war schon viel zu lange her…). Ah, jedenfalls. Was zum Teufel hatte er mit seiner Aussage gemeint?! Als sie meinte, sie würde den Mädels gerne sagen, dass er, Blaise, zu ihr gehören würde, hatte er geantwortet: „Wenn es dich stört… was hält dich davon ab, ihnen genau das das nächste Mal zu sagen?" Hieß das jetzt, er wollte, dass sie es öffentlich machte? Oder hatte er zumindest nichts dagegen? Hmm. Ach, verdammter Slytherin! Eigentlich hatte er nur eine Frage gestellt. Was sie davon abhalten würde. Und sie, typisch Frau, hatte gleich Schlussfolgerungen gehabt. Aber wenn man genau darüber nachdachte… Ginny seufzte. Was sie davon abhielt, es öffentlich zu machen? Dass sie nicht wusste, wie er darüber dachte! Und er hatte leider eigentlich nichts Konkretes gesagt...

Offenbar hatte sie seinen Eltern gut gefallen, das hatte er ihr gesagt. Aber solange sie sich nicht sicher war, wie er dachte, wollte sie es nicht jedem erzählen.

Obwohl, vielleicht die ein oder andere Andeutung gegenüber Marie – damit diese sich vielleicht auch einen in ihrem Alter suchen konnte! Sie war schließlich erst 15, und hatte das Mädel denn noch nie etwas von der „Altersregel" gehört? Gemeinsam mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal hatte Ginny das einmal in einer Zeitschrift, der „Young Witch Weekly" entdeckt. Also, um das niedrigste Alter, welches ein Mädchen haben kann, mit dem ein Junge ausgeht, zu ermitteln, rechnet man: man nehme das Alter des Jungen, teile es durch 2, und addiere anschließend 7. Wenn das Mädchen dann jünger ist, dann passt das auch beziehungsmäßig nicht. Für Blaise hieß das also: er war 18, geteilt durch 2 macht 9, und dazu 7 addiert: 16! Und Marie war 15, also zu jung. …Natürlich muss man daran nicht glauben (und vielleicht war es ein großer Schmarrn), aber irgendwie fand Ginny es gut, auch ein logisches und rationales (ja, genau, logisch und rational!) Argument zu haben, warum Marie nicht zu Blaise passte. Und sie viel besser. Hmpf.

Vielleicht sollte sie immerhin mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern über ihre Beziehung zu Blaise reden. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihre Mutter sonst für einen Aufstand machen würde, wenn sie von einer anderen Quelle als Ginny selbst erfahren würde, dass diesen einen Freund hat…

Oh nein, ihre Eltern! Wie spät war es eigentlich? Sie hatte mit ihnen verabredet, sich um 5 Uhr in der Eingangshalle zu treffen. Um 6 würde dann der Einlass für das Eröffnungsbüffett sein. Bevor sie sich allerdings mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern traf, musste sie sich dafür noch umziehen, die Haare machen… und sie war noch nicht einmal geduscht nach der Generalprobe! Tonks hatte leider Recht gehabt, man schwitzte wirklich sehr viel auf der Bühne, und daher wäre es wohl angebracht…

„Aaaah! Schon kurz vor 4 Uhr!". Timer-Management war wirklich nicht ihre Stärke…

Nach einer raschen Dusche stand Ginny ein wenig ratlos vor dem Kleiderschrank. Da es ein festlicher Anlass war, war den Schülern erlaubt, eine andere als die normale Schulkleidung zu tragen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder das Kleid vom Weihnachtsball anziehen – mit diesem war sie bereits mit Blaise und seinen Eltern essen gewesen, und was, wenn sie dessen Eltern heute erneut sah? Sie sollten nicht denken, dass Ginny nur dieses eine Kleid hatte, wenngleich es, zugegebenermaßen, ihr hübschestes war. Dennoch, heute fiel es aus. Grübelnd stand sie eine Weile da, probierte das ein oder andere an und entschied sich schließlich für einen luftigen, dunkelblauen Sommerrock mit dezentem Blütenmuster und einem passenden T-Shirt. Es war schließlich relativ warmes Wetter, und mit diesen Sachen und ihren Riemchensandalen sah sie wirklich passend gekleidet (so hoffte sie zumindest) und gut aus.

Mit Schrecken fiel Ginny der Abschlussball am Donnerstag ein – davor würde sie dringend shoppen gehen müssen!

Heute jedoch hatte sie erst einmal andere Probleme – der Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass nur noch wenig Zeit für ein dezentes Make-up war. Ihre Haare ließ sie, der Einfachheit halber (und weil die Zeit drängte), offen über ihre Schultern fallen. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, dann ging sie rasch in die Eingangshalle – zu ihrer Familie.

Ihre Eltern, Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge warteten bereits auf sie. Glücklich fielen sich alle in die Arme und sie wurde mit der typisch Weasly'schen Herzlichkeit begrüßt. Alle fragten durcheinander nach den verschiedensten Sachen, wie das Schuljahr gewesen war, wie die Abschlussprüfungen, was alles für die Festwoche geplant war, und natürlich wollte auch Ginny alle Neuigkeiten von ihren Brüdern und Eltern wissen. Bald stieß auch noch Hermine zu ihnen. Sie hatte den Tag damit verbracht, Gäste im Schloss herum zu führen, wie es ihre Aufgabe war. Ron war gerade beschäftigt mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für das Büfett, und auch Harry half beim Aufbau. Tatsächlich hatte jeder Schüler seine Aufgabe, und bis auf einiges Murren, dass man ab und an von den Slytherins hörte, schien auch jeder sie gut zu erfüllen, so sah es zumindest bis jetzt aus. Natürlich – niemand wollte sich vor den eigenen Eltern blamieren.

Die Weasleys und Hermine setzten sich auf die Ländereien um noch ein wenig das gute Wetter genießen zu können. Glücklich saß Ginny im Kreise ihrer Familie. Wie hatte sie das doch vermisst! Natürlich war es schön, in Hogwarts zu wohnen – aber Familie blieb nun einmal Familie.

Die Stunde bis zur Öffnung der Großen Halle und damit des Eröffnungsbüffetts verging schnell und schon war es Zeit, wieder hinein zu gehen. In der Eingangshalle waren inzwischen sehr viele Eltern mit ihren Sprösslingen, fast alle lächelten, lachten und machten einen entspannten Eindruck. Ginny freute sich. Die Festwoche schien ein voller Erfolg zu werden.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?", fragte Ginny Hermine.

„Sie haben leider nicht die ganze Woche Zeit, da sie in der Zahnarztpraxis arbeiten müssen. Außerdem ist die Anreise sehr lang. Und sie sind Muggel… sie werden übermorgen kommen, genauso wie viele andere Muggel-Eltern. Sie konnten sich aussuchen ob morgen oder übermorgen, zum musikalischen Abend oder zum Theaterstück."

Also war es an 2 Abenden auch Muggeleltern möglich, an dem Fest teilzunehmen. Dumbledore hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben!

Die Eingangstür in die große Halle öffnete sich und alle strömten hinein. Die Halle war anders eingerichtet als sonst: überall standen kleinere, runde Tische. An 2 gegenüberliegenden Wänden war ein langes Büfett aufgebaut, von dem es schon wunderbar duftete. Irgendwie schien es insgesamt viel größer als sonst – was es wahrscheinlich auch war, magisch vergrößert um die viel größere Menge an Menschen zu fassen.

Die Weasleys und Hermine suchten sich 2 Tische nebeneinander in der Nähe des Essens, welche sie ein wenig zusammenrückten. Nun kamen auch Ron und Harry wieder hinzu. Sie sahen etwas geschafft, aber zufrieden aus. Ron wirkte sogar etwas stolz und sagte allen, sie müssten nachher unbedingt den Entenbraten probieren, welchen er gekocht hatte. Zum Glück fing Ginny Freds und Georges schelmische Blicke auf und schüttelte dezent den Kopf, um ihnen zu bedeuten, wenigstens heute Abend den Familienfrieden zu wahren und nicht geraden den Entenbraten in die Luft zu sprengen. Als kurz darauf eine Bowle in die Luft ging wusste sie, dass es immerhin ein wenig geholfen hatte.

Nachdem alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten, stand Dumbledore auf um die Eröffnungsrede zu halten.

„Meine lieben Gäste, Ehemalige, Eltern, große Geschwister, kleine Geschwister, liebe Lehrer, und natürlich besonders, liebe Schüler! Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie stolz ich heute darauf bin, Schulleiter dieser Schule zu werden. Unsere Schüler haben im Laufe dieses Jahres ganz erstaunliches geleistet, um uns nun dies bieten zu können: eine ganze Woche, in welcher wir zusammen sein, feiern und glücklich sein können. Wir hatten nicht immer die leichteste Zeit in der Vergangenheit – lasst uns nun umso mehr die Gegenwart genießen. Ich hoffe, für jeden ist in dieser Woche etwas dabei, welches ihm große Freude bereitet: Kultur morgen und übermorgen mit einem musikalischen Abend und einem Theaterstück, auf welche ich mich ganz besonders freue, ein Tanzabend am Donnerstag, und wem das alles nicht gefällt, der wird hoffentlich immerhin heute mit dem Essen glücklich sein. Der Dank für dies alles gilt unseren Schülern. Ich denke, es liegt eine großartige Zukunft vor uns! Und nun, lassen wir uns nicht mehr länger von den Worten eines alten Narren aufhalten, sondern: Haut rein!"

Es erhob sich ein tosender Applaus, die Zwillinge pfiffen und viele fingen an, aufgeregt mit den Tischnachbarn zu reden und zu diskutieren, welches das Highlight der kommenden Woche war. Dann schlichen auch schon die ersten, noch etwas zögerlich, zum Büfett, und nachdem das Eis erst einmal gebrochen war gab es bald lange Schlangen an beiden Seiten.

Als sie neben ihrer Mutter in der Schlange stand und beide das Treiben betrachteten, kicherte Mutter Weasley ein wenig vor sich hin. „Man kann doch sagen, was man will – aber ehemalige Internatskinder erkennt man sofort. Den Futterneid und die Angst, kein gutes Essen mehr zu bekommen, legen sie auch im Erwachsenenalter noch nicht ab."

Auch Ginny musste ein wenig kichern. Besonders ihre großen Brüder waren hierfür ein hervorragendes Beispiel – sie häuften sich von allem so viel auf die Teller, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.

Schließlich saß die ganze Familie an den Tischen und plauderte über dies und das. Ginny saß gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern, Bill und Charlie an einem Tisch, während die Zwillinge und das goldene Trio sich den anderen Tisch teilten.

„Ginny, wie ist das eigentlich", meinte ihre Mutter irgendwann, „du hattest doch in einem Brief von einem netten, jungen Mann in der Theatergruppe erzählt. Wie geht es dem denn, kennen wir ihn?"

Schlagartig wandten sich alle Blicke Ginny zu und ihre Familienmitglieder sahen sie neugierig an. Ginny errötete dezent. Ihre Mutter hatte dieses Leuchten in die Augen, ihr Vater sah ziemlich bestürzt aus (offenbar hatte er noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, dass seine Jüngste nun erwachsen wurde), Bill wirkte milde neugierig und Charlie sah relativ amüsiert drein.

„Ja, also, ganz gut… Bill, wie geht es eigentlich Fleur? Und dem Baby?"

Sofort stürzte sich ihre Mutter auf dieses neue Thema – zu Ginnys Glück. Die Erwähnung von Bills Kind, dem Lieblingsthema ihrer Mutter, ließ immer schnell alles andere verstummen.

Fleur und ihr Kind, so stellte sich heraus, war zu Hause geblieben, da sie noch keine lange Reise zumuten wollte. Ginny nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um wieder an das Büfett zu verschwinden und sich noch einen Nachtisch zu holen. Wer weiß, sonst würden sie vielleicht wieder anfangen… und sie war sich noch nicht allzu sicher, was sie darauf antworten wollte und konnte.

Als sie sich gerade ein wenig von dem Obstsalat auftat, bemerkte sie eine andere Person hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die ruhigen Augen von Madame Zabini.

„Guten Abend, Miss Ginevra." Blaise' Mutter nickte ihr freundlich zu und hatte sogar ein dezentes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bonsoir, Madame Zabini.". Wow, sie hatte sich zum Glück sogar an die französische Grußform für „Guten Abend" erinnert. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass das so stimmte. Frau Zabini nickte ihr erneut zu und verschwand dann Richtung Salatbar.

Kurz stand Ginny verwirrt da – seine Eltern in einem schicken Restaurant zu treffen, wenn sie alleine waren, war eine Sache. Sie jedoch in Hogwarts wieder zu treffen war eine ganz andere. Ob jemand den kurzen Austausch bemerkt hatte?

„Wer war denn das?", ertönte in dem Moment eine neugierige Stimme hinter ihr. Damit wäre die Frage ja dann wohl beantwortet – Charlie hatte sie gesehen. Konnte man denn in einer Großfamilie nie einmal seine Ruhe haben?

„Also, hmm, das war nur die Mutter eines Mitschülers."

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?"

„Nun…"

„Hat sie etwa etwas mit dem geheimnisvollen netten, jungen Mann aus der Theatergruppe zu tun?"

„Schhh, nicht so laut!". Leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf. Das musste jetzt wirklich noch nicht jeder mitbekommen. „Wenn du es wissen willst, können wir nachher nach dem Dessert einen Spaziergang machen, ok?"

Gesagt, getan. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich nach dem Dessert nach draußen, um „frische Luft zu schnappen". Mutter Weasley ließ sie gerne gehen, sie hatte eine ehemalige Schulkameradin gefunden und war in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, während dessen beide ab und an mädchenhaft kicherten. Fast ein wenig gruselig. Auch ihr Vater und die anderen Brüder waren beschäftigt.

„Also, was hat es mit dieser Geheimnistuerei auf sich? Wer war diese Frau?", wollte Charlie wissen, sobald sie draußen waren und einen ruhigen Weg, weitab von all dem Trubel, gefunden hatten.

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Das eben… war Frau Zabini."

„Zabini? Das habe ich schon einmal irgendwie gehört…"

„Ja, das ist eine französische Zaubererfamilie."

„Und sie haben einen Sohn?", fragte Charlie neugierig.

„Ja, also – hey, ist das so offensichtlich?"

Charlie musste lachen. „Ehrlich? Ja, ist es. Normalerweise meine ich mich erinnern zu können, dass du eine relativ große Klappe hast, mein Schwesterlein. Da diese gerade irgendwie verschwunden ist, muss etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert sein."

Ginny musste grinsen. War sie wirklich derart einfach? „Ja, und jedenfalls… also, der Sohn heißt Blaise, und wir haben uns beim Theater kennen gelernt, und seit einigen Monaten gehen wir miteinander aus, also, jedenfalls wir treffen uns, und ich mag ihn sehr, und gestern Abend hat er mich mitgenommen und wir haben seine Eltern getroffen und sind essen gegangen, und, nun, ich mag ihn."

Charlie musste ein wenig lachen. „Ja, offenbar, das hast du nämlich sogar 2mal gesagt."

Auch Ginny fing an ein wenig zu lachen. Typisch Teenager und ihre Hormone…

„Ich verstehe jedoch nicht ganz, wo das Problem ist?" fuhr Charlie in dem Moment fort.

Ok, nun der schwierige Teil. Sie würde es einfach sanft und dezent einführen, geschickte Andeutungen, clever gewählte Worte… „Er ist ein Slytherin!" platzte es da plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Na super. Geschickt.

Charlie jedoch schien davon überhaupt nicht beeindruckt zu sein. „Und?"

„Findest du das etwa nicht schlimm?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Nein, offenbar macht er dich glücklich. Und außerdem: ich arbeite mit Drachen. Glaube mir, wenn man einmal einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel erlebt hat, wie er seine Eier verteidigt, dann findet man Slytherins rückblickend betrachtet doch ganz nett."

Beide lachten. Dann legte Charlie einen Arm um seine Schwester und drückte sie ein wenig. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Uns ist doch allen nur wichtig, dass es dir gut geht. Falls er dich allerdings schlecht behandelt, oder, nur daran denkt, dich schlecht zu behandeln…"

„Dann reißt du ihm die Eier aus, schon klar."

„Ich sehe, offenbar hast du schon mit Ron gesprochen." Charlie zwinkerte ihr zu.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss kam Ginny nicht umhin, sich ein paar Gedanken um ihren Freund zu machen. Sie hoffte nur, dass nie wirklich etwas Schlechtes zwischen ihnen beiden passierte – das würde der arme Kerl bei ihren 6 älteren Brüdern kaum überleben…

„Ich werde es Mum und Dad morgen sagen, denke ich." meinte sie, kurz bevor beide wieder ins Schloss gingen. Ja, das war wohl eine gute Idee.

Das Büfett war inzwischen fast alle, die Gespräche auch langsam verstummt und Aufbruchstimmung machte sich breit. Die Familie Weasley würde bei einer Tante in Hogsmead schlafen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den jüngeren, welche noch in Hogwarts blieben, und versprachen, am nächsten Tag kurz nach dem Mittagessen wieder im Schloss zu sein um gemeinsam den Nachmittag zu verbringen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen war Ginny noch zu aufgeregt von den Ereignissen des Tages, um sofort in ihr Bett zu gehen. Da sah sie auf ihrem Nachttisch das Stück Pergament, welches sie verzaubert hatte, damit Blaise und sie sich Nachrichten hin- und her schreiben konnten. Sie hatten es meist benutzt, um gemeinsame Treffen auszumachen. Vielleicht war er ja noch wach?

‚_Schläfst du schon?'_

schreib sie dann auch bald und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

‚_Ja.'_

Äh, wie bitte? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber lachen oder weinen sollte – der Kerl wurde immer frecher. Sie entschied sich, zurück zu schreiben.

‚_Wie schade. Dann gehe ich jetzt auch ins Bett und kann dich gar nicht mehr fragen, ob du morgen Zeit für ein kurzes Treffen hättest. Wirklich schade.'_

Schmunzelnd wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Sie erschien kurz darauf in dunkelgrüner Tinte:

‚_Zu schade. Wie praktisch allerdings, dass man, wenn man früh ins Bett geht, auch früh aufstehen kann – und somit den Vormittag im Raum der Wünsche verbringen könnte.'_

Rasch kritzelte sie zurück:

‚_Ist das etwa eine Einladung?'_

Die Antwort kam prompt:

‚_Nein.'_

Wa…? Was sollte das denn jetzt? Doch da erschienen auch schon die nächsten Worte von Blaise auf dem Pergament:

‚_Dies hier ist jetzt eine Einladung: hättest du morgen Zeit, um 10 am Raum der Wünsche?'_

Lächelnd antwortete sie direkt.

‚_Ja, gerne. Ich freue mich darauf.'_

‚_Gut. Bis morgen früh dann – meine Süße.'_

Moment. Er hatte sie schon wieder damit angeredet? Sie war 17, jedenfalls zu alt um „süß" zu sein! Na warte…

‚_Schlaf gut, meine Schweineschwarte.'_

Ha, zum Glück hatte sie sich noch an Tonks' Bemerkung von der heutigen Probe erinnert.

Hmm. Dennoch. Irgendetwas sollten sie mal machen, mit diesen Spitznamen. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen – denn, ehrlich gesagt, Schweineschwarte war dann doch nicht allzu romantisch. Beim besten Willen, man konnte es nicht schön reden.

Lächelnd schlief sie an diesem Abend ein. Es war Sommer, es war Festwoche, und der Tag würde morgens mit Blaise beginnen – konnte es noch besser werden? Es war wirklich perfekt – bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Eltern nach dem Mittagessen sagen wollte, dass sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen war. Ups.

_Bemerkungen:_

_Wow. Ich bin erstaunt von meiner eigenen Motivation ^^ Hier also Kapitel 40. Wie gefällt es? Ich bin sooo froh, dass es noch Leser gibt! Jedes Review erhellt meinen Tag :)_

_Übrigens, es hatten (früher, früher) immer mal einige Leser gefragt, ob ich mal aus Blaise' Sicht schreiben könnte. Nicht in dieser Geschichte – aber es wird eine Szene geben, die wird nach dem letzten Kapitel (also, das, was ich als letztes Kapitel plane) und vor dem Epilog (also, das was ich als Epilog plane) spielen, wahrscheinlich als Oneshot, und das ist dann Blaise' Sicht. Aber darauf müsst ihr noch eine Weile warten – erst wird Bühnenreif beendet._

_Die „Formel" (Alter:2)+7 habe ich übrigens aus einem Internetcomic :D Es ist von: xkcd. Ich fand es lustig und wollte es mal mit rein bringen._

_So, nächstes Kapitel wird jedenfalls mal wieder mehr Blaise. Hihihi. Hihihihihi. *freu_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Das Stück „Leonce und Lena", die Handlung, der Inhalt, Personen, Handlungsorte, Ideen, Worte, usw. usf gehört Georg Büchner.

**Kapitel 41 – Let's talk about...**

Pünktlich um 10 am nächsten Morgen stand Ginny frisch geduscht und mit gewaschenen Haaren in dem Gang im fünften Stock, in welchem der Raum der Wünsche war.

Die meisten Schüler verbrachten den Vormittag mit ihren Eltern, zeigten ihnen die Schule, bereiteten sich auf den Abend vor oder waren mit der Arbeit in die verschiedenen Arbeitsgemeinschaften eingespannt. Die Eltern hatten zudem Informationsveranstaltungen und konnten den Lehrern Fragen stellen oder Neues über die Fortschritte ihrer Kinder erfahren.

So kam es, dass niemand sie sah, als sie dreimal hin- und her ging und fest an einen Ort dachte, an dem sie mit Blaise eine ungestörte Stunde verbringen konnte. Die Tür erschien, und schnell schlüpfte sie hinein.

Der Raum war heute, zur Sommerzeit passend, wie ein modernes Wohnzimmer in frischen Farben und mit großen Fenstern eingerichtet. Tatsächlich konnte Ginny sogar einen Balkon vor den Fenstern ausmachen. Blaise war bereits da – er saß auf dem beige-farbenen Sofa und las in einem Buch.

"Hallo.", lächelnd setzte sie sich neben ihn. Er sah sofort auf, legte das Buch weg und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Ach, wie hatte sie es vermisst, von ihm geküsst zu werden – ohne die Angst dass jemand anders ihnen zu sah. Sie versanken in einem Kuss und lösten sich erst nach einer Weile wieder. Immer noch saßen sie eng beieinander. Ginny kuschelte sich in seine Arme und war einfach nur glücklich, bei ihm zu sein.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, welches Blaise gewesen hatte. Es war "Leonce und Lena".

"Du kannst wohl nie Pause machen, hmm?", zog sie ihren Freund auf.

"Ich möchte gut vorbereitet sein.", gab dieser zurück.

Ginnz lachte: "Du meinst wohl, du bist nervös."

"Nein, wieso sollte ich?"

"Ach so, ich vergas: große, böse Slytherins haben vor nichts Angst."

"Richtig. Für eine Gryffindor bist du erstaunlich schnell von Begriff."

"Hey! Na warte." Zum Glück gab es auf einem Sofa auch immer Kissen, und die passten, Ginnys Meinung nach, ganz wunderbar in Blaise' Gesicht. Vielleicht brachte das ja seinen großen Mund zum Schweigen... nur, leider kam sie jetzt auch nicht mehr an seinen Mund ran...

"Wa... hmmmmmmbllllhmpf." Noch bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, hatte auch Blaise sich schon ein Kissen geschnappt und es nun seinerseits in ihr Gesicht gedrückt. Schnell ergab sich hieraus eine Kissenschlacht. Dummerweise war Blaise stärker als sie, sodass ihr schließlich nur eines übrig blieb: eine Kitzelattacke.

Laut lachend und ohne sich zu wehren zu können lag er daraufhin unter ihr. Großer, böser Slytherin, pah! Nur – das änderte auch nichts daran, dass er stärker war und sich leider allzu bald dagegen wehrte. Schade, ihre Konzentration hatte nachgelassen, und das nutzte er sofort und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Ginny musste lachen und...

Plumps! Verdatterte schaute das Mädchen sich um. Was war...? Blaise lachte laut auf.

"Oh, dieses blöde Sofa! Das ist aber auch viel zu schmal gebaut..." Sie war tatsächlich herunter gefallen. Blaise grinste immer noch, und auch sie konnte ein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das Leben war wirklich kein Kitsch-Roman, oder? Da passierte so etwas nie!

"Hey, du Gentleman,", wandte sie sich schließlich an Blaise, "du könntest mir aber echt mal wieder rauf helfen!"

"Aber natürlich,", sagte er und reicht ihr seine Hand, "wenngleich es ein wenig schade ist, es ist zu süß, wie du da liegst..."

Er hatte es schon wieder gesagt... aber ihr kurzer Ärger darüber war rasch verflogen, als sie ihre Hand in die seine legte und er sie, überraschend stark, wieder herauf zog. Von diesem Schwung ein wenig überrascht landete sie halb auf seinem Brustkorb.

Ihr Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie merkte, wie sich sein Atem leicht beschleunigte. Und nicht nur das – war da nicht auch eine Bewegung an ihrem Oberschenkel gewesen? Sie musste grinsen. "Na, findest du es immer noch schade?"

Er hatte den Anstand, zumindest leicht ertappt auszusehen. Dann jedoch wurde sein Ausdruck etwas ernster. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, so intensiv, dass es sie fast ein wenig erschreckte.

"Findest du es denn schade, hier zu sein?"

Sie war überrascht. "Nein, aber das weißt du doch! Ich verbringe sehr gerne Zeit mit dir."

Sie merkte, dass er überlegte, was er nun sagen sollte. Typisch Kerl – über ihre Gefühle reden, konnten sie alle nicht wirklich. Schließlich jedoch sagte er:

"Du musst wissen, es war mir wirklich wichtig, dass du meine Eltern kennen lernst."

Ginny wartete. Schon diese Aussage hatte sie ein wenig überrascht, aber sie wusste, dass war nicht alles, was er ihr sagen wollte. Tatsächlich sprach er nun weiter.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir auch, nachdem ich die Schule nun verlasse, noch... in Kontakt bleiben werden.", endete er, etwas lahm.

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch.". Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. Die romantischste Liebeserklärung war dies nicht gerade, aber sie wusste, was sie an ihm hatte und wie er es meinte. Sie beugte sich vor und sie versanken erneut in einem Kuss.

Sie spürte wie er seine Arme auf ihren Rücken legte und langsam und sanft auf und ab strich. Schließlich zog er sie noch näher an sich heran und drehte sich, sodass sie schließlich unter ihm lag. Er löste den Kuss. Bevor sie jedoch protestieren konnte, spürte sie, wie seine leicht gelockten Haare sie an der Nase kitzelten, und kurz darauf seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand langsam ihre Hüfte hinauf und schob sich vorsichtig unter ihr T-Shirt, streichelte sanft die linke Seite ihres Bauchs.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, liebkosten seinen Nacken, die empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr, während er mit seinem Kopf immer tiefer wanderte, dabei jeden Zentimeter ihres Halses küsste und schließlich beim Schlüsselbein ankam. Ginny entfuhr ein leises Seufzen. Dieses schien er als Bestätigung zu nehmen. Während er ihr T-Shirt weiter hoch schob, sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie beeilte sich, zu nicken, und fing gleichzeitig an, an seinem T-Shirt zu ziehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder seine Haut auf der ihren zu spüren.

Sein Anblick erstaunte sie immer wieder. Eigentlich konnte sie es immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser gutaussehende junge Mann wirklich ihr Freund war. Sie wurde nie müde, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen, oder fasziniert die leichte Gänsehaut zu beobachten, welche sich auf seinen Armen zeigte, wenn sie an seinem gut gebauten Bauch hinunter strich...

Er trug eine kurze Hose, deren Knopf sie rasch geöffnet hatte und nun nach unten zog. Sie selbst trug nur einen Wickelrock, dessen Knoten Blaise nun löste. Langsam entledigte sie sich des Stückes Stoff.

Seine Küsse führten ihn ihre Seite entlang, zu ihrem Bauchnabel. "Meine Ginny", murmelte er, "wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich dich habe..."

Ihn derart nah bei sich zu spüren, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Sie wollte noch näher bei ihm sein, ihn vollkommen bei sich haben...

Ihre Hand landete auf seinem Po, strich dort sanft entlang, bewegte sich um seinen Oberschenkel herum, entlockte auch ihm ein kurzes Aufkeuchen.

Seine Hand wanderte ihren Oberschenkel hinab, fuhr auf die Innenseite und wanderte wieder hinauf. Kurz stoppte sie in ihren eigenen Bewegungen – er ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen, seine Finger liebkosten ihre sonst unter Röcken und Hosen versteckten Stellen. Schnell zog sie ihn wieder in einen atemlosen Kuss, drückte sich an ihn...

Drrrriiiiiiiing! Drrriiiiiing!

"Was?!" Ginny zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass sie aus Versehen mit ihrem Kopf an den von Blaise stieß.

"Au. Nicht so stürmisch."

"Haha, sagst ausgerechnet du.", bemerkte Ginny trocken. "Was ist das?"

"Das ist der Alarm. Ich wollte mich an diesem Nachmittag mit meinen Eltern treffen."

"Oh, shit! Das wollte ich auch.", aufgeschreckt sah Ginny auf. Sie hatte es wirklich vollkommen vergessen! "Wie spät ist es?"

"Halb eins. Meine Eltern kommen in einer Stunde", antwortete Blaise.

"Und meine Eltern wollten etwa um eins da sein!"

Rasch stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Kleider wieder an. Der Blick auf ihren Freund, der immer noch da saß und ihr beim anziehen zusah, half ihr nicht gerade in ihrer Entscheidung, sich zu beeilen. Sie musste seufzen – diesmal jedoch aus Enttäuschung. Blaise bemerkte das. Er lachte leise, breitete dann seine Arme aus und sagte: "Komm her."

Sie war inzwischen angezogen, und ging zu ihm. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

"Ich finde auch, der Wecker war ein wenig... schade." Sie musste lachen, auch wenn sie ein wenig errötete. Er fuhr fort: "Aber vielleicht hast du im Sommer ein wenig Zeit, und wir könnten uns treffen?"

"Oh Blaise, natürlich, das wäre wunderbar!" Ups. So ein Ausbruch! Aber sie freute sich nun einmal so sehr. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn mit dieser Antwort nicht überrumpelt. Rasch drückte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Er grinste und setzte hinzu:

"Meine Eltern meinten, du könntest uns auf unserem Anwesen besuchen – vorausgesetzt, du möchtest das."

Diesmal konnte sie nicht an sich halten und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Aber sicher möchte ich, was denkst du denn? Denkst du etwa, ich möchte den ganzen Sommer ohne dich sein?"

"Und ich nicht ohne dich.", murmelte er. Aber gleich darauf, wie, als ob es ihm peinlich gewesen wäre, sagte er, etwas lauter: "So, nun solltest du aber wirklich gehen, sonst müssen deine Eltern auf dich warten."

Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr, und Ginny fuhr hoch: es war bereits 10 vor 1! Ein kurzer Kuss, dann rannte sie aus dem Raum. Und immer noch so viele Treppen bis zur Eingangshalle, wo ihre Eltern auf sie warten würden...

Als sie den Gang entlang rannte, fiel es ihr ein. Mist, sie hatte ihn gar nicht gefragt, wie er diesen Kommentar am vorigen Tag nun gemeint hatte, von wegen anderen Schülern von ihrer Beziehung erzählen. Wenn sie bei ihm war, vergas sie einfach zu oft alles andere... wobei das, wie sie mit Gedanken an die letzte Stunde befand, auch nicht allzu schlecht war.

Ups, nun sollte sie aber wirklich aufhören zu träumen und rennen!

---

"Hallo Mum, hallo Dad!" Leicht atemlos erreichte Ginny die Halle. Ihre Eltern standen bereits dort, gemeinsam mit ihren älteren Brüdern. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren beschäftigt. Fred und Goerge waren durchaus glücklich, wieder einmal in Hogwarts zu sein, sprachen von "der guten alten Zeit" und schienen zu so viel Schabernack aufgelegt zu sein, dass es tatsächlich nur schwer zu glauben war, dass sie keine Schüler mehr waren, sondern vernünftige Erwachsene und eigentlich somit auch eine Vorbildfunktion inne hatten. Man konnte sich wirklich nur wünschen, dass niemand diese Vorbilder allzu ernst nahm...

Auch Bill und Charlie sahen sich interessiert um und versuchten festzustellen, ob und was sich seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit geändert hatte. Allzu viel war es nicht – das Schloss war vom Laufe der Jahre relativ unbeeinflusst geblieben.

Ihre Mutter schien ohnehin seit dem gestrigen Abend in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und wurde nicht müde, ihren Mann auf immer neue Sachen, an die sie sich erinnerte, hinzuweisen. Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie es finden sollte, dass dazu auch häufig die ein oder andere Anekdote erzählt wurde...

Als sie ankam, hatte ihre Mutter zum Beispiel gerade das Porträt von Egon dem Eigenwilligen entdeckt, hinter dem sich eine Abkürzung in den zweiten Stock befand. "Ach, Arthur, erinnerst du dich noch, im sechsten Jahr, als wir uns nach dem nächtlichen Ausflug an den See dahinter verstecken mussten, um nicht erwischt zu werden, und wir hatten nicht einmal Handtücher dabei gehabt." Daraufhin ließ sie einen kurzen Ton ertönen, der 30 Jahre vorher sicherlich als "mädchenhaftes Kichern" bezeichnet worden wäre, in Anbetracht der heutigen Tatsachen jedoch reichlich fehl am Platz wirkte. Um Gottes Willen, wusste Dumbledore eigentlich, was ein solcher Besuch an der alten Schule bei den Eltern auslösen konnte? Ginny war sich sicher, dass nicht nur sie heute einenleichten bis mittelschweren Schock erhielt. Eltern waren Eltern, verdammt noch einmal! Und was diese in ihren Teenagerzeiten so gemacht hatten, wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen.

"Oder der Abend, als wir von Slughorn etwas getrockneten Riesengnulch haben mitgehen lassen..."

NEIN, sie wollte es wirklich nicht wissen! An etwas anderes denken... nicht daran, dass Riesengnulch als Aphrodisiakum verwendet wird... an etwas anderes denken, schnell!

Zum Glück schien es auch Bill und Charlie so zu gehen. Fred und George hatten sich bereits bei dem ersten Anzeichen von neuen Stories ans anderen Ende der Halle verzogen.

Das Eintreffen von Ginny war jedenfalls eine gute Gelegenheit, schnell das Thema zu wechseln, und so wurde sie laut und ausführlich von ihren ältern Brüdern begrüßt und überschwenglich (und ausführlich) nach ihrem bisherigen Morgen befragt. Leider konnte sie diese Frage nicht allzu ausführlich beantworten, daher beschränkte sie sich auf ein genuscheltes "Frühstück gegessen, geduscht, Text gelernt..." und wechselte rasch das Thema.

"Was wollen wir mit Nachmittag anfangen?", stieg schließlich auch Arthur in ihre Diskussion mit ein. "Wir könnten doch vielleicht nach Hogsmead gehen und ein Eis essen. Das habt ihr doch früher alle immer gern gemacht."

"Ja, als wir 5 Jahre alt waren.", murmelte Ginny und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Ihre Eltern wollten einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass sie jetzt eigentständige, vernünftige Erwachsene waren und...

"Das ist eine super Idee!", stimme allerdings Charlie begeistert zu, auch Bill bekräftigte durch Nicken, und von der anderen Seite der Halle riefen die Zwillinge unisono: "Haben wir gerade das Wort Eis gehört?"

Das war ja wohl unglaublich! Typisch Männer. Oder Jungs, besser gesagt.

---

Nun gut, vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. Als sie eine Stunde später vor einem großen Eiskaffee saß, der bei dieser sommerlichen Wärme einfach wunderbar passte, musste Ginny dann doch zugeben, dass es durchaus etwas für sich hatte.

Viele andere Schüler waren mit Eltern auch unterwegs, und so war die Stimmung im ganzen Dorf ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Lange hatten nicht mehr so viele Familienmitglieder an einem Tisch gesessen, es gab viel zu erzählen und noch mehr zu lachen. Ginny fühlte sich glücklich – auch wenn sie sehr gerne in Hogwarts war, ahtte sie ihre Familie doch sehr gern und hatte sie sehr vermisst. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein sollte, wenn Ron im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts war... dann würde sie eine der Ältesten an der Schule sein! Wie seltsam, sie war doch gerade erst angekommen.

Und Blaise würde dann auch nicht mehr da sein...

"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken.", wurde sie plötzlich von Bill angesprochen. Sie errötete dezent Verflucht, dieses blöde Weasley-Gen und das ständige Erröten!

"Es ist nichts.", nuschelte sie als Antwort. "Ich habe nur an das Theaterstück morgen gedacht,". Nun gut, in gewissen Sinne stimmte das ja auch – schließlich spielte Blaise da mit.

Nach dem Eis entschloss sich die Familie, einen kurzen Spaziergang vor die Tore Hogsmead' zu machen. Fred und George, die noch nie für Spaziergänge zu begeistern gewesen waren, verabschiedeten sich mit der Ausrede, bei Zonkos vorbeischauen zu wollen - "Natürlich aus rein geschäftlichem Interesse. Wir müssen die Konkurrenz beobachten.".

So waren es nur ihre Eltern, Charlie, Bill und sie, die an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag auf dem Weg vor Hogsmead entlang schlenderten. Es schienen nicht viele andere Familien auch auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein. Kein Kunststück, wenn man bedachte, dass es im Dorf so viele interessantere Sachen zu bestaunen gab. Und Teenager nun einmal generell eher schwer für Spaziergänge zu begeistern waren.

Nach einer Weile gemächlichen Geplauders stellte ihre Mutter endlich die Frage, welche sie wahrscheinlich schon seit einiger Zeit quälte: "Und was ist nun mit diesem jungen Mann aus der Theatergruppe? Gestern haben wir ja leider nicht mehr die Zeit gefunden, damit du uns hiervon mehr erzählen kannst."

Oje. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver wie Bills Kind würde heute sicher nicht noch einmal funktionieren. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Eltern wirklich von Blaise' berichten. Sie hatte es sich schließlich auch vorgenommen. Diesmal würde sie aber wirklich etwas tatktischer vorgehen als gestern mit Charlie... und sollte es dann immer noch nicht gut funktionieren, so hatte sie immer noch ihren großen Bruder als Unterstützung. Und, mal ehrlich, Bill konnte auch nciht allzu viel dagegen haben! Schließlich hatte er ja eine Französin geheiratet, oder? Na bitte, also war jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt.

"Ja, also... in diesem Stück spielen halt auch Jungen mit." Nun gut, das war schon mal ein vielversprechender und höchst vielsagender Anfang. "Und wir hatten oft lange Proben... dann haben wir noch gemeinsam an den Hintergründen des Stücks gearbeitet..."

"Das klingt bis hierhin noch recht vernünftig. Aber warum druckst du so herum, junge Dame?". Ihre Mutter schaute etwas argwöhnisch. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter.

"Jedenfalls lernt man sich dann auch etwas näher kennen... und bemerkt vielleicht, dass der Gegenüber doch recht nett ist, und vielleicht sogar unerwartet nett, und man sich sehr gut versteht...

und manche Menschen sind überhaupt nicht so, wie man sich das vielleicht vorher gedacht hat! Und Vorurteile und so weiter soll man ja auch überwinden..."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihre Mutter sie: "Ginny, was versuchst du uns denn damit zu sagen? Du redest im Moment ein wenig in Rätseln, meine Liebe."

Ups. Nun gut, es war ja auch fast geschafft, also weiter. "Jedenfalls... ich habe einen Jungen kennen gelernt."

"Du hast was? Einen Jungen? Bist du dafür nicht noch ein wenig jung?", warf ihre Mutter besorgt ein. "Und wie weit ist es mit euch? Weiß er bereits von deiner Zuneigung?"

An dieser Stelle musste Charlie lachen. "Aber Mum, sie ist doch schon 17. Du warst in dem Alter auch schon etwas weiter, oder?"

Immerhin hatte ihre Mutter den Anstand, ein wenig zu erröten. "Das waren auch andere Zeiten..."

"Eben. Und heute werden die jungen Menschen deutlich schneller erwachsen. Außerdem haben wir uns alle etwas Freude und Glück verdient...", fügte Bill ruhig hinzu. Ginny lächelte. Das lief doch bisher ganz gut.

"Und wer soll dieser junge Mann sein?", fragte schließlich ihr Vater. Er sah etwas gequält aus. Sein kleines Mädchen wurde ihm eindeutig zu schnell erwachsen.

Ginny holte tief Luft. Ok, jetzt wurde es noch einmal etwas schwieriger. "Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, es ist auch wichtig, Vorurteile zu überwinden und den Menschen hinter dem Namen kennenzulernen..."

"Ginny", unterbrach ihre Mutter ungeduldig, "Was ist denn los?"

"Er heißt Blaise!", platzte sie schließlich heraus.

"Oh, ein Franzose?", fragte Bill. "Sehr nettes Volk."

"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name...", murmelte ihr Vater.

"Und warum die lange Vorrede?", fragte ihre Mutter, die wohl schon ahnte, dass noch etwas kommen musste.

Ok, und los. "Es ist Blaise Zabini. Er ist ein Slytherin."

Daraufhin brachen drei Stimmen auf einmal los.

"Ginny, ich verstehe ja, dass du einen Franzosen willst, aber gibt es nicht auch außerhalb von Slytherin noch genug?", jammerte Bill.

Ihr Vater fragte besorgt: "Hat er dich irgendwie verwirrt, mein Mädchen? Hast du etwas komisches getrunken? Das kann nicht freiwillig sein."

Und ihre Mutter meinte gar: "Wie lange läuft das jetzt schon? Du wirst natürlich sofort mit ihm Schluss machen. Vielleicht scheint er dir ja heute ganz nett, aber spätestens in wenigen Wochen wird er dir das Herz brechen."

Da platzte Ginny der Kragen. War denn ihre Vorrede vollkommen ins Leere gelaufen?

"Ich habe nichts komisches getrunken! Und nein, ich werde natürlich nicht mit ihm Schluss machen! Und wir sind seit März zusammen, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Er hat mich sogar schon seinen Eltern vorgestellt. Er ist wirklich nett!"

Wieso musste sie sich hier eigentlich rechtfertigen? Sie war 17 Jahre alt, verdammt, und damit volljährig!

"Weisst du, was er und seinesgleichen getan haben? Hast du so viel vergessen?"

"Da war er nicht mit dabei, er ist kein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Und außerdem, es waren auch Menschen aus anderen Häusern, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben."

Ihrer inzwischen auch hitzigen (irgendwoher musste sie das Temperament ja geerbt haben ) Mutter gingen die Argumente ein wenig aus, also kam sie mit dem üblichen Totschlag-Argument: "Aber wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes!"

Nun platzte Ginny endgültig der Kragen: "Wie könnt ihr wissen, was das Beste für mich ist, wenn ihr ihn gar nicht kennt? Und wenn ihr auch mich nur selten seht? Blaise macht mich glücklich, Mum!"

Ihre Mutter sah nun sehr unglücklich aus. "Aber..." gab sie noch leise von sich.

"Nichts aber! Habt nicht ihr beide mir immer gepredigt, dass man auf den Menschen achten soll, und nicht auf die Herkunft? Seid ihr, wenn ihr ihn verurteilt, ohne ihn zu kennen, nur auf Grund seiner Hauszugehörigkeit, nicht ebenso wie diejenigen, die ihr verurteilt?" Moment, der Satz war ein wenig verwirrt... aber den betretenen Mienen ihrer Eltern nach zu urteilen, kam er an. Ginny seufzte tief.

Ihr Vater meinte schließlich: "Weisst du, es fällt uns einfach schwer zu akzeptieren, dass unsere Jüngste nun auch erwachsen wird, ihre eigenen Wege geht und bei ihren Entscheidungen ihre Eltern nicht mehr zu Rate zieht."

"Und du bist doch noch so jung."

"Mum, ich bin 17! Und nebenbei, das Argument hattest du schon."

Nun mischte sich Charlie endlich ein: "Ich denke wirklich, dass Ginny weiß, was sie da tut. Ihr habt sie schließlich zu einer selbstständigen, überlegten jungen Frau erzogen."

'Super Schachzug', dachte Ginny. Komplimente kommen immer gut. So auch dieses Mal – und ohne ernsthafte Argumente konnte ihre Mutter sowieso schlecht weiter streiten.

"Aber kennenlernen müssen wir den jungen Mann trotzdem noch.", brummte ihre Mutter, halb überzeugt. "Danach werden wir weiter reden..."

Ginny merkte, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Damit war es eigentlich schon fast geschafft.

Nun mischte sich ihr Vater, der die ganze Zeit etwas unglücklich aussehend daneben gestanden war, noch einmal ein: "Wieso wussten wir bisher davon noch nichts?"

"Eben wegen dieser Situation!", sagte Ginny. "Ich wollte mir erst selbst vollkommen sicher sein, bevor ich euch beunruhige. Ich kann wirklich mit reinem Herzen sagen, dass ich sehr gerne mit Blaise zusammen bin und es mir gut tut." Erstaunt bemerkte Ginny, dass das stimmte. Sie könnte es jedem sagen, dass sie mit Blaise zusammen war – denn sie war sich ihrer Sache sicher. Er war richtig für sie. Der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln.

Ihr Vater nickte nachdenklich, fügte aber dennoch hinzu: "Aber, wenn dieser Junge daran denkt, dir weh zu tun, oder auch nur jemanden kennt, der dir weh tut, oder jemanden kennt, der daran denkt, also..."

"Jaja, schon klar, Vati." Ginny musste grinsen. Was das nicht so etwas wie eine Zustimmung? "Dann reisst du ihm die Eier ab."

"Oh", sagte ihr Vater erstaunt. "Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dann werde ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden, aber die Idee ist auch nicht schlecht."

"Ist schon gut, Dad", warf Bill ein, "Du kannst gerne mit ihm reden. Ich werde dann den anderen Part übernehmen."

Um Merlins Willen. Wusste ihr Freund eigentlich, worauf er sich bei ihr eingelassen hatte - bei 6 großen Brüdern?

---

Wenig später wurden ihre Sorgen von den Zwillingen erneut geschürt. Auch sie regten sich kurz auf, auf Grund ihrer ohnehin unkonventionellen Art fanden sie es aber nicht unmöglich, dass Ginny etwas mit einem Slytherin hatte. Für sie zählte eher, dass alle ihren Spaß hatten und glücklich waren. Dennoch würde er bei den beiden sicher noch eine Art Feuertaufe bestehen müssen, bevor sie ihn als den Freund ihrer kleinen Schwester akzeptierten. Schließlich waren Slytherins nicht für ihren guten Humor bekannt. "Aber vielleicht kann man denn ja heraus kitzeln.", erklärte Fred ernsthaft.

Nun gut. Also musste sie Blaise später beim musikalischen Abend nur von 6 übervorsichtigen Brüdern (davon zwei mit diesem sehr gefährlichen Blitzen im Augen...) beschützen müssen, und ihn ihren Eltern vorstellen, die immer noch skeptisch waren. Und entscheiden, ob sie bei dem Stress wirklich noch den Stress wollte, dass ganz Hogwarts von ihrer Beziehung zu Blaise erfuhr... Nebenbei eine gute Figur machen, ihre Nervosität wegen des Theaterauftritts am morgigen Abend unterdrücken... 'GAAAH! Morgen! Theater! Oh mein...'

Alles in allem war das Leben doch mal wieder erstaunlich einfach.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Juchhu, Blaise ^^ Ich hatte Spaß daran, diese Szene zu schreiben, auch wenn es sehr sehr schwer war. Ich will nicht, dass es zu "billig" wirkt. Klappt das halbwegs? Kam es gut rüber?_

_Oh, und natürlich: wie fandet ihr die Reaktion der Eltern? Ich muss sagen, die der Zwillinge habe ich jetzt gekürzt, weil, das wird sonst auch immer nur das Gleiche..._

_Nächstes Kapitel: musikalischer Abend, Ginny stellt Blaise ihren Eltern vor. Muhaha, das wird nochmal ein Spaß. Und wie werden die beiden sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten? Uuuhuuu, es wird spannend ;)_

_Kurze Werbung in eigener Sache: "Am Vorabend" berichtet von Hermines Gedanken an dem Abend, bevor sie das erste Mal nach Hogwarts geht. Eher nachdenklich._

_Wie gefällt dieses Kapitel? Kommentare SEHR erwünscht! Worauf sollte ich in folgenden Kapiteln mehr eingehen, was war vielleicht zu viel?_


End file.
